Todo lo que Soy
by Kathleen Cobac
Summary: Ginny acaba de terminar una relación. Tiene una madre que no le aprueba nada, una cuñada perfecta y un mejor amigo que le causa dolores de cabeza. Hasta que un día, todo se vuelve irremediablemente peor... ¿o no?
1. Capítulo 1

**Desde ya pido disculpas por las impresiones y resentimientos que pueda causar hacia el personaje de Molly Weasley con esta historia.  
No es un tema novedoso. Argumentos como éste abundan, pero aún así, espero que lo disfruten y entiendan que la trama sigue este hilo porque es la forma en la que puedo explicar el comportamiento de los personajes.  
Espero que la disfruten. **

**Kate Cobac.-  
**

_NOTA: POV (Point of view: Capítulo desde el punto de vista del personaje señalado al inicio).  
_**  
**

* * *

**I**

**GINNY POV**

—¡Es un idiota, imbécil, desgraciado!

Mi histeria alcanzó niveles insospechados. Objeto que se cruzaba en mi camino terminaba tres pisos más abajo cuando lo lanzaba por la ventana.

Mis amigas, sentadas en aquel largo sofá púrpura —cortesía de mi hermano—, me miraban esperando a que la tormenta pasara. Ciertamente no querían cruzarse con el ogro, ni con los platos, secadora, batidora o plancha que volaban en medio de la sala.  
Corrí hacia la habitación, destruí el armario —aunque dejé mi ropa intacta—, y saqué, no con mucho cuidado, toda la porquería que pertenecía a aquel infame desgraciado.  
Luna llegó bastante tarde a impedir que lanzara todos los trapos por el balcón. Hermione se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, no sé si de vergüenza o en plan de "luego te vas a arrepentir".

—¡Hijo de puta, púdrete en el infierno maldito infeliz! ¡Ojalá se te contagien los herpes de esa puta para que se te pudra la verga!  
Grité a todo pulmón por el balcón mientras abajo, en pleno Soho, los transeúntes se reunían a ver el espectáculo. En medio de toda la lluvia de ropa y de objetos punzantes, estaba él, mirando hacia arriba, cual Romeo con cara de arrepentimiento.

—¡Ginny, preciosa, por favor! ¡Hablemos!

—¡Hablar!, ¿Quieres hablar mal nacido? ¡Hablemos! —grité— ¡Confiesa que te metiste con esa puta barata!, ¡Deja en evidencia tu falta de hombría maldito saco de mierda!  
Atrás, alguien hizo un sonido parecido a un globo desinflado. Pudo haber sido Hermione, nunca lo supe. Sé que soy demasiado impulsiva cuando me enojo, he llegado a culpar a todo el árbol genealógico cuando alguien me ha hecho daño. Recuerdo que cuando tenía quince años, en medio de una pelea escolar, expuse a gritos la entrepierna usada de la abuelita de alguien que me costó varios días de castigo y una amenaza de expulsión.

—Ginny, basta…—Hermione me sujetó por un brazo y Luna del otro. Nunca me ha gustado llorar. No me considero una mujer de hierro, simplemente creo que nadie merece mis lágrimas. Supongo que cuando lo haga será porque realmente habré encontrado a alguien que haya calado hondo en mi vida como para merecerlas.  
Aún así, sentía mis globos oculares arder; no quería derramar ni una sola gota de agua por ese cretino.  
No podía creerlo… cinco años de mi vida tirados a la basura por culpa de un culo siliconizado y un par de labios rellenos.

—No vale la pena…—susurró Luna en un tono poco propio de ella.  
Entré a la sala, Hermione cerró la puerta de vidrio del balcón y repentinamente cayó el peso del silencio sobre nosotras.  
Me senté en el sofá y cada una de ellas se colocó a mi lado. Mi respiración subía y bajaba, ambas me sujetaban de las manos, como si temieran que hiciera algo con ellas.

—No debiste hacer eso…—susurró al cabo de un rato Hermione. La miré sin poder dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

Hermione era mi mejor amiga, la conocía desde siempre. Fuimos juntas a una escuela de señoritas en Londres —¿entienden ahora por qué el castigo de varios días? —, sin embargo, ella salió con honores, yo… mejor ni mencionarlo.  
Era preciosa. Tenía su cabello castaño con tantos rizos que podías hacer resortes con ellos; siempre me gustó su nariz levantada, sus labios con forma de corazón, y qué decir de su postura elegante y su forma de vestir. En cambio, yo parecía su contraparte. Mi cabello era largo hasta los codos y tenía un lindo corte por capas, pero era naranjo como una zanahoria y sin ninguna gracia estética. Mi piel estaba cubierta de pecas, a excepción de mi rostro donde las manchitas decoraban solo mi nariz —algo que me enorgullecía, porque era pequeña—, y si bien mis ojos eran de un aburrido tono castaño, debía admitir que las pestañas anaranjadas tenían su estilo. Sin embargo, al lado de mi amiga, era sólo la pelirroja sin gracia.

Hermione era otra cosa, demasiado hermosa y demasiado _perfecta. _No podía entender cómo es que habíamos terminado siendo amigas. Seguramente existió en otra época, como mínimo fue una noble en otra vida. Me la podía imaginar con esos grandes vestidos renacentistas asistiendo a fiestas con un príncipe. Lamentablemente ese príncipe se fue al carajo cuando conoció a mi hermano con quién salía hace casi diez años. ¿Qué le iba a hacer? No podía juzgarla si tenía los gustos bien metidos en el… bueno, ya saben.  
En fin. Sus palabras causaron algún corte circuito en mi cerebro. Ella sabía por lo que estaba pasando y por ello, sabía cómo me dolía todo lo que había ocurrido. ¿Qué quería que hiciera?, ¿qué lo dejará ir sin consecuencias?, no. Quien se mete con Ginevra Weasley debe andarse con cuidado si no quiere salir castrado por sorpresa… ¡Vaya! ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?

—¿Qué me estás diciendo? —quise saber. Ella frunció la nariz como si se hubiese arrepentido de sus palabras.

—No me mal interpretes —se excusó con rapidez—. Entiendo por el mal rato que estás pasando, pero ¿humillarlo así?, Ginny, no eres una adolescente, tienes veinticinco años, creo que debiste haber sido un poco más racional… ya sabes…—bajó la voz y desvió la atención hacia la ventana—, esto traerá repercusiones en tu familia.

¿Así que eso era? La miré sorprendida.

—¿No querrás decir que mi querida mamacita tenía sus expectativas puestas en ese troglodita para que fuera mi esposo? —me burlé. Hermione volvió a fruncir la nariz. Bien sabíamos las tres lo mucho que me gustaba tocar el tema de mi adorable mamita.

—Ginny —suspiró cerrando los ojos, como si pensara en las palabras correctas—. Michael es lo más cercano a una relación decente que has tenido, pero después de esto…—abrí la boca para protestar, indignada, pero Hermione se me adelantó antes que pudiera pensar las palabras—. Entiende, lo digo por ti. Si tan sólo lo hubieras dejado ir podrías haber quedado como la víctima, pero has creado un espectáculo en pleno Soho. Tu madre se enterará de lo que has hecho con Michael… arrojar su ropa, hacer de esto un circo. Dirá que la culpa la tuviste tú, que fuiste demasiado impulsiva.

—¡Él me engañó Hermione! —dije sin dar crédito a mis oídos. Hermione conocía perfectamente las actitudes de mi madre hacia mí persona, por eso siempre trataba de ayudarme para evadir algún problema, sólo que esta vez había razones de sobra para haber hecho lo que hice—. Él muy desgraciado se acostó con esa puta barata y seguramente no era la primera vez —jadeé intentando apretar los puños, pero mis amigas no me dejaron—. ¡Qué asco! ¿Y si me engañó con más de una?, ¿cómo puedo tener la certeza de que no se metió con otras?, ¿y si me contagió algo?

—¡Ginny, basta! —exclamó Hermione, Luna a mi lado dio un salto de sorpresa— ¡Michael tuvo un desliz con Emily! Punto. Fue horrible, sí, traicionó tu confianza, pero ¡Dios! Tratarla de puta en público y suplicar a los cuatro vientos que se le pudra la… bueno eso, no solucionará nada. Si ella le movió el culo y él reaccionó fue únicamente porque él quiso. ¡Acepta lo que está sucediendo! Si no quieres más problemas, sobre todo con tu madre, tienes que comenzar a actuar con la cabeza fría. Nada y escúchame bien, nada compensa su traición con haberlo humillado. Mañana te darás cuenta que tú habrás salido más perjudicada que él, porque Michael irá tras ella y volverá a su vida de siempre. Sin embargo, tú te quedarás con las repercusiones de todo este espectáculo y no lograrás nada más que quedar como una niña histérica.

Me liberé de su agarre y me paré en medio de la sala sintiéndome la villana de la película. La rabia afloraba en cada poro de mi piel. Apreté los puños como quería. Los ojos de Hermione, castaños como su cabello, estaban fijos en mí con esa intensidad que solía usar en tribunales cuando enfrentaba un caso difícil —ah, ¿no les había dicho? Mi mejor amiga era abogada, sí, todo un orgullo…para mi madre, claro—. La situación completa me superaba, odiaba a todas las mujeres del planeta, pero especialmente a Emily Lasester, mi asistente en el taller de vestuario. Apreté los labios, no iba a llorar, no podía llorar.  
Michael había sido una de las pocas cosas buenas que me habían ocurrido. Incluso en algún momento creí que existía la posibilidad de tener un futuro juntos. No sólo era guapo, porque de hecho superaba mis expectativas. Siempre me gustaron sus ojos azul intenso y su cabello del color de la arena, y esa espalda ancha, esos brazos, sus besos… ¡Ya basta!  
El sueño se acababa ahí. Casi, casi, me había hecho la idea de que podía sorprender a mi madre con un maravilloso anillo de compromiso, algo que probablemente nunca se habría esperado. ¿Cuántas veces me dijo que debía cuidar a Michael?, ¿que un hombre como él era codiciado y fácil de perder si no le prestaba atención?, aunque no andábamos pegados todo el día, jamás creí que él sería capaz de traicionarme. Cerré los ojos imaginándome a mamá, ya le veía reclamándome por haber perdido un partido como él, culpándome por ser tan imprudente, por no haber alimentado bien la relación, seguramente hasta me echaría la culpa de su engaño porque no fui suficientemente buena compañera.  
De mi madre podía aceptar muchas cosas, estaba acostumbrada. Pero que Hermione, mi mejor amiga, casi hermana, que conocía mi situación, me viniera con eso de no echarle la culpa hasta a la misma reina por sentirme traicionada, era estar demasiado alejada de la realidad.

—Supongo que tu reacción sería absolutamente calma y reflexiva si descubrieras a Ron con otra en tu propia cama —mascullé con ironía—, ¿qué te parece Lavender? Es una buena elección, ¿no crees?  
Las orejas de mi amiga se enrojecieron. Luna nos miró de una a otra, su expresión se contrajo con una clara señal de alarma tipo "no sigas".

—No es lo mismo y eso es jugar sucio —espetó Hermione resoplando. Sus rizos se erizaron como un gato frente al fregadero y sus ojos se desviaron hacia el ventanal.

—¿Me lo vas a negar? —me impresioné—. Sabes que es lo mismo. La diferencia es que Lavender es tú prima. Tuviste suerte de que Ron no fuera de esos persigue culo como Michael, porque si no, lo habrías encontrado revolcándose con la señorita _raíces negras_ en tu propio escritorio, que, de paso, no se aleja mucho de tu propia cama.

—¡Calla! —saltó del sofá—. ¡Estás hablando de mi prima, por Dios! ¡Fue una borrachera y ni siquiera lo recuerda! ¡No lo hizo a propósito!

Mi respiración comenzó a temblar, Hermione nunca reconocería que su prima predilecta era una perra de las peores.

—Claro, se emborrachó, se vistió con ligas y llegó a tu casa sin saber cómo, justo cuando Ron se encontraba solo. Sí, me lo imagino —suspiré dramáticamente. Hermione apretó sus labios formando una fina línea blanca, Luna me hacía señas con la mirada, pero no quise ceder, estaba dolida, quebrada. Tenía un punto fijo con quien desahogarme, no me iba a callar—. Pobre de ella, lo que debió de haber sentido cuando cayó sobre él y no pudo hacer nada por levantarse, seguramente sus piernas no respondían, y mi pobre hermano que no es de fierro pero sí algo bobalicón, no supo cómo reaccionar con tremenda mujer semi desnuda sobre él, lamentable. Pobre Lavender, es toda una víctima…

—¡BASTA GINEVRA! Lavender es una buena mujer, no la vengas a comparar con Emily—tembló—. ¡Si tienes problemas en tu vida personal, destrúyela, haz lo que quieras, jódete la vida sola, pero no mezcles la mía con la tuya que yo conozco muy bien a quienes me rodean! ¡Lavender es una buena persona, habría que ser idiota para creer que es capaz de hacer semejante atrocidad! —exclamó tomando su bolso. Luna aún se mantenía impávida, aunque su mirada me decía con todas sus letras "la cagaste" —. Lamento si te cuesta tanto ver la realidad Ginny, pero debes madurar, deja de echarles la culpa a otros y comienza por ti.

Me quedé sin palabras. Hermione salió del departamento dando un portazo, Luna y yo nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que finalmente ella lo rompió:

—Se te pasó la mano —suspiró alzando sus cejas claras hacia mí—. Sabes que Hermione nunca va a admitir que Lavender es una perra, no puede, se criaron juntas, es como su hermana.

—¡Es que me saca de quicio Luna! ¿Cómo una mente tan brillante puede ser tan obtusa ante lo obvio? ¡Y es abogada, por Dios!

—Ya sabes lo que dicen: Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos —dijo Luna amarrándose su larga cabellera rubia en una cola alta con un lápiz—. Hermione ve sólo lo que quiere. En tribunales es un genio, pero en la vida personal prefiere omitir detalles que la dejen en una posición tan retorcida como tú lo estás ahora. Ella no sabría cómo reaccionar, por eso prefirió creerle a Lavender cuando le dijo que estaba borracha y que se había equivocado de dirección, antes de admitir los hechos: que su prima querida se había aprovechado de que no se encontraba en la casa para meterse en los pantalones de tu hermano.

Asentí con la cabeza entendiendo sus palabras. Me impresionó escucharla hablar con tanta lucidez. Luna era de esas amigas algo dementes que sirven para hacer de tu vida algo más amena. Era aficionada a los Ovnis, cosas paranormales y misterios históricos, por eso había estudiado arqueología y dirigía su propia revista online dedicada a esos temas; siempre andaba con un lápiz en su oreja y vestía como una hippie perdida en el tiempo. Su largo cabello olía a sándalo y era tan rubio y brillante como el de una muñeca. Pero lo que más me gustaba de ella eran sus ojos azules, gigantes y despiertos. De su boca podían salir muchos disparates, pero sólo al verla a los ojos te dabas cuenta de lo cuerda que era. ¿Extraño, no?

La conocí en un café literario cuando tenía diecisiete años. Se subió a la tarima a narrar un poema sobre calabazas y zombis, fui la única que le aplaudió por cortesía. Desde ese entonces no nos separamos más.

Debo admitir que nunca escucho bien lo que sale de su boca, finjo que la entiendo, pero ella sabe que lo hago por respeto. Luna es feliz mientras la escuchen aunque no le presten atención.

Sin embargo, a veces es iluminada por los astros y dice cosas que dejarían al mismísimo Platón como un analfabeto.

—El día que Hermione acepte lo que sucede no sé qué será de ella. Vivir rodeada de una mentira y no querer verla es peor a que te tomen por idiota —refuté sentándome al lado de Luna, apoyando mi cabeza en el respaldo del sofá—. ¿Realmente crees que hice mal?

Luna suspiró.

—No lo sé…—dijo levantando los hombros, mirando hacia un punto fijo en la pared del frente. Le miré el perfil, su nariz era puntiaguda y pequeñita, como un duende salido de una de esas historias de CS Lewis—. Creo que fue un mal momento para recordarle que su vida no es tan perfecta como ella cree.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Luna me miró con esos enormes ojos celestes coronados por pestañas tan doradas como su cabello. Sus labios se fruncieron.

—Cuando te llamó anoche no fue para saludar —dijo cohibida, como si temiera meterse en algún asunto que no le incumbía. Mi menté fue al momento en el que había descubierto al desgraciado de Michael con Emily en mi cama, justo en el instante que Hermione me había llamado y yo entraba a la habitación.

—Oh… cierto —asentí dolida. Fruncí la nariz para evitar que mis ojos se humedecieran—. Le arrojé el celular a Michael, no pude terminar de hablar con ella.

Luna apretó los labios y movió la cabeza imperceptiblemente, volviendo sus ojos a la pared.

—Deberías preguntarle —dijo levantándose repentinamente—. Al menos pídele disculpas y luego… pregúntale para qué te llamó. Yo debo irme.

Mi amiga se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia la puerta tropezando a su paso con las cosas que estaban repartidas por el suelo; se arremangó su larga falda para pasar por encima de unas almohadas sin mirar atrás.

—¿Luna?, ¿qué…?

—Hablamos mañana...y trata de descansar. Te hará bien —dijo con rapidez saliendo de mi departamento, dejándome sola y haciéndome sentir la culpable de una historia donde al comienzo era la víctima.

—¿Qué mierda ocurre con el mundo? —espeté a la nada.

* * *

** Notas**

Este es el primer capítulo de un proyecto algo alocado. Sera una historia contada desde el punto de vista de dos personajes así que tendrá muchas emociones tanto positivas como negativas. Espero poder transmitirlas plenamente y que cada uno de ustedes se identifique en algún punto con los personajes, o al menos empatice con ellos.  
Intentaré que los capítulos no sean tan largos para poder hacerla más llevadera. La idea es que sea ágil de leer y fácil de digerir.  
También advierto que no los publicaré seguidos, tengo escritos hasta el número 7, pero iré publicando lentamente según la recepción del público.

Gracias por quedarse con esta historia.

Kate.-


	2. Capítulo 2

**...**

**II**

**GINNY POV**

Creí que nunca sentiría nostalgia.

La noche más amarga de mi vida apenas comenzaba. El desorden de la habitación, los objetos abollados, los cojines descocidos. Suspiré. Eran las dos de la mañana y no podía conciliar el sueño. Me paseaba descalza y con mi camisón por todo el departamento sintiendo la tibieza del parquet en mis pies, mientras en mis manos descansaba una humeante taza de chocolate caliente. Mi departamento era pequeño, contaba solo de dos habitaciones y un solo baño; la cocina era estilo americana y estaba justo frente a la sala. Pobre de ella, perdió casi toda su vajilla cuando se la lancé a Michael antes de que huyera. Apreté los dientes con frustración.

El lugar era pequeño, pero era mío. Lo justo y necesario. Lo había comprado, ¡comprado!, ¿cómo nadie se iba a enorgullecer de un honor como ese si comprar un departamento en Londres era prácticamente imposible? ¡Y en el Soho!

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente. Tenía todo lo que una persona de mi edad podía desear, libertad, trabajo estable, dinero suficiente y un bonito lugar donde vivir. Porque a pesar del desastre en el interior, el edificio era muy bello, antiguo, con escaleras de caracol y suelo de granito; no tenía ascensor, eran solo tres niveles. La ventana principal estaba justo encima de una intersección de bares y transeúntes. El sector destilaba vida y movimiento, justo lo que quería.

Y sin embargo parecía que aún así nada resultaba en mi vida. ¿Qué había hecho mal?, ¿qué mierda de Karma estaba pagando?

Me arrojé en el único sillón que adornaba la sala y que ahora se encontraba repleto de ropa desordenada. Algunas camisas de Michael habían sobrevivido a la hecatombe. Recogí una de ellas y cerré los ojos. Por primera vez en horas dejé que una lágrima se deslizara por mi ojo derecho, pero la detuve antes de que llegara a mi boca. Aún olía a él, a ese aroma varonil, acido y picante, como la pimienta. Todavía podía recordar sus últimas palabras antes de semejante traición. Me había prometido el mundo, estábamos planeando un viaje juntos a Bali, casi podía jurar haber sentido la ilusión de una promesa de luna de miel. Apreté mis labios, evitando llorar, pero ¡mierda qué dolía!... Y sí, no podía mentirme a mí misma. Varias veces soñé en cómo sería su petición de matrimonio, petición que nunca fue y que jamás ocurriría. Porque no pensaba perdonarlo. Tenía mi orgullo, y bastardo que engaña una vez, no lo hará dos veces. Mucho menos con Ginevra Weasley.

No me di cuenta cuando me arropé entre los cojines. El tazón de chocolate terminó en algún lugar del suelo ─por suerte vacío ─, y entonces me quedé dormida.

Recuerdo haber soñado con cojines voladores y con Emily saltando por la ventana, se quebraba los pies por estúpida y yo me reía. Entonces Hermione me reprochaba mi crueldad como un acto poco sensato para alguien de mi edad. Creo que en algún momento apareció Luna con algún discurso que derivaba entre celulares y antenas espaciales con mensajes de otros universos. Lo último que oí fue la voz de mi madre gritándome. No recuerdo qué dijo, ya que desperté sobresaltada en el sofá cuando mi puerta casi se viene abajo a golpes.

Tardé unos segundos en tener conciencia del lugar en el que estaba. Con los ojos a medio cerrar noté la resolana mañanera que se asomaba detrás de los edificios.

─¿Qué diablos…?

La puerta volvió a rugir, esta vez en una mezcla de golpes desesperados y timbre a mal traer que sonaba como un pato afónico. Mi corazón, ya alterado por el miedo de tan repentina invasión, dio un sobresalto cuando imaginé quién podía estar del otro lado. Me rasqué la cabeza y bostecé. Tropecé con algunas cosas del suelo que no había recogido y preparé mentalmente una salida digna a ese dilema. ¿Pensaba abrirle la puerta? Pues no. Aunque no iba a dejar que los vecinos llamaran a la policía por aquel escándalo en plena madrugada. Tenía que solucionar el problema y ni siquiera aún había alcanzado el pomo.

Me puse de puntillas para observar por la mirilla, y todas mis ilusiones ─y palpitaciones desesperadas─ se vinieron abajo. Apoyé la frente en el marco de la puerta y suspiré.

─No puede ser…─me quejé.

Abrí un poco dejando la cadena de seguridad atascada, al otro lado mi visitante me miraba con desesperación.

─¡Ginny! ¡Déjame pasar, por favor!

─¡Son las seis de la mañana! ¡Es domingo!

─¡Por favor! ─suplicó mirando hacia atrás, como si alguien lo viniera persiguiendo. Cerré la puerta en su nariz, volví a apoyar la cabeza en ella y conté hasta cinco antes que mi cerebro intentara desconectarse para volver a dormir.

─Debo ser la persona más infortunada del mundo…─rezongué como niña pequeña.

Abrí la puerta y como un huracán entró por ella la persona que menos habría esperado ver en ese momento.

Corrió hacia la ventana y se ocultó detrás la cortina mientras miraba hacia abajo.

─Harry, ¿qué?... ─mi cerebro no alcanzó a hilar las palabras, la situación era tan inverosímil que me sentí tentada a darme de golpes contra la pared para asegurarme de que no estaba dormida.

─Shhht…─me chistó sin dejar de mirar hacia abajo.

Fruncí la nariz cuando el primer rayo de sol me dio de lleno en la cara.

─¿Qué…?─volví a protestar adormilada, definitivamente no tenía ganas de entender lo que estaba pasando. Me quedé parada en medio de la sala en silencio, esperando que un rayo cayera del cielo y me volviera cenizas de Ginny. Al cabo de un rato, Harry, _el convidado de piedra_, se giró y me sonrió.

─Gracias, me salvaste de una ─ sonrió ampliamente. Sus ojos se clavaron sobre mí como esperando a que dijera algo. Seguía con mi nariz fruncida.

─¿Qué…?─volví a preguntar como estúpida y con voz de zombi.

─Oh… cierto ─carraspeó─. Disculpa por despertarte, tenía que arrancar de Savile.

─¿Ah? ─Juro por Dios, o por quién sea, que no estaba fingiendo mi estupidez. Realmente no le hace bien a nadie que te despierten repentinamente con tremendo escándalo después de la peor noche de tu vida.

Harry se sentó en el sillón arrojando las camisas de Michael al suelo como si fueran trapos sucios, mi corazón lo notó adolorido. Debí haberme dormido abrazada a ellas… ¡qué espanto!

─¿Tuviste una buena noche, eh? ¿Y Michael?, ¿no se despertó con mis patadas en la puerta? ─bromeó tomando otra camisa con la punta de los dedos, mi nariz dolió, como si las lágrimas hubieran bajado por ella.

─Terminamos ─dije caminando hacia el sofá, me recosté con la cabeza en los cojines. Ya había amanecido, los rayos de sol entraban felices por la ventana ajenos a que quería estrangular a mi visitante.

Sus ojos, del color del césped ─sí, debía admitir que tenía un amigo desconsiderado, pero sus ojos eran preciosos─, me miraron tan espantados que pude ver la vergüenza en ellos.

─¿Qué…?─ahora era su turno de comportarse como idiota─. ¿Cómo?, ¿por qué?

Cerré los ojos. Podía imaginar a mi corazón como en una caricatura dándose puntadas en el centro de su pecho con un cuchillo de carne.

─Lo descubrí con Emily en mi cama… ayer ─le conté suspirando profundamente, el aroma a panadería que venía de la calle invadió mis pulmones─. Lo eché de aquí y lancé su ropa por la ventana ─pateé, no sin dolor, sus camisas en el suelo─. Todo acabó.

Harry apretó los labios y recostó su cabeza al lado de la mía.

─Qué cabrón... Lo lamento ─dijo con suavidad, yo levanté mis hombros.

─Está bien… ─me pasé las manos por la cara para evitar que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos, agité la cabeza y lo miré─. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Repentinamente recordé que mi despertar había sido una de esas cosas raras que pasan en la vida. Harry se rascó los ojos debajo de sus anteojos redondos. Ah sí, usaba lentes, pero no por eso era menos atractivo.

─Savile Mckennan ─dijo echando la cabeza hacia atrás, hundiendo el cojín bajo ella─. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que estaba saliendo con alguien?

Mi cabeza apenas procesó la información, Harry siempre estaba saliendo con alguien.

─Sí, sí, claro ─mentí. Francamente Harry salía con tantas chicas que había perdido la cuenta.

─Pues, no resultó…─dijo con suavidad─. Terminé con ella hace una semana, desde entonces me ha perseguido por todos lados. Anoche llegó a mi departamento mientras dormía, no sé que quería, pero si sé que no quiero volver a ver esa mirada sicópata nunca más en mi vida.

─¿Y de toda tu fascinante historia, qué exactamente fue lo que te trajo por aquí? ─quise saber, Harry me miró con un ojo cerrado producto del sol brillante de la mañana.

─Huí de ella, y como estaba todo cerrado no tuve más opción que venir al departamento que me quedaba más cerca ─dijo con una media sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos─. Disculpa por despertarte así, pero me vio entrar al edificio. Temía que pudiera encontrarme.

─Tendrás que poner una orden de alejamiento ─dije irguiéndome. Me volví a pasar las manos por la cara─. ¿Desayunaste?

¿Y qué? Finalmente no podía hacer nada mejor por él ni él por mí que no fuera ofrecerle una taza de café ─si es que ya no las había destruido todas cuando las lancé por la ventana.

─No ─sonrió─. Pero deja, que yo lo preparo.

Parpadeé varias veces antes de darme cuenta que mi mejor amigo estaba metido en la cocina preparando el desayuno. El aroma a pan tostado, mantequilla y leche tibia invadió la sala. Mi corazón se relajó por un momento.

Lo miré y sonreí derrotada.

Harry Potter era mi mejor amigo hombre. Lo conocí en un bar hace tres años cuando tuve mi primera crisis con Michael. Fue una salida que Luna organizó para que pudiera quitarme los demonios de la cabeza; ya ni siquiera recuerdo por qué estaba tan enojada.  
Bien, Harry fue quién nos atendió, y sin saber cómo, en algún momento terminamos los tres compartiendo una jarra de cerveza hasta las tres de la madrugada.

Era guapo, no como Michael claro, pero tenía su atractivo. Era alto, desgarbado, le gustaba dejarse el cabello desordenado y se afeitaba para conseguir esa barba de pocos días que volvía locas a las chicas. Pero lo que más me gustaba de él eran sus ojos, de un verde tan intenso que contrastaban con el tono negro de su cabello. Era una buena persona, aunque detrás de ese encanto se escondía un Don Juan sin remedio.

Respiré profundamente al sentir el aroma de la comida. Harry había dejado las cosas servidas sobre el mesón que separaba la cocina de la sala. Me levanté y tomé asiento en la silla que estaba hacia afuera, mientras que él se quedaba del otro lado.

─Gracias ─dije con una media sonrisa apoyando mi mejilla derecha sobre la mano.

Harry elevó su taza de café que tenía un piquete en el borde.

─A tu salud ─sonrió─. Porque nuestras vidas no sean tan miserables.

Reí sin saber si era para impedir las ganas de llorar o porque realmente me había vuelto el sentido del humor.

─Eres un idiota ─dije elevando mi taza chocándola con la suya─. Por tú café.

No conocía mucho de su vida porque era bastante hermético en dar ese tipo de información. Sin embargo, sabía que había algún dilema que tenía que ver con su familia que opacaba su sonrisa, porque el brillo de ese gesto nunca alcanzaba sus ojos cuando tocaba el tema. Siempre lo evadía, como si no fuera importante hablar de ello. Muchas veces con Luna intentamos hacer que hablara, pero jamás dio su brazo a torcer. En ese punto me sentía un poco pasada a llevar. Él sabía sobre la relación que tenía con mi familia, sobre todo con mi madre, sin embargo, aunque yo era abierta con él, él nunca lo era conmigo. Y sí, debo admitir que algo de tristeza me daba, porque después de todo si éramos amigos ¿dónde quedaba la confianza?

─Te quedaste callada ─observó mirándome fijamente. Agité la cabeza─. Siento lo tuyo con Michael, y siento haberme aparecido así, sin saber qué te había sucedido esto.

Me vi obligada a sonreír.

─No te preocupes, me hará bien pasar un rato con un amigo ─dije sorbiendo mi café con mis ojos fijos en el desastre de la cocina─. Debería ordenar.

─Déjalo, te ayudo ─se ofreció, alcé una ceja, intrigada.

─¿Quién eres tú y dónde dejaste a Harry Potter?

Él sólo rió.

─Al menos te queda algo de humor ─sonrió─. Eres mi amiga, no creas que te dejaré sola si con suerte te puedes tu propia cabeza.

De inmediato me erguí al notar que tenía todo el peso de la cabeza prácticamente doblando mi muñeca.

Reí desganada.

─Rayos…─me quejé agitando mi mano para desentumecerla.

Harry mordió la tostada que había preparado con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Me sentí como esos trabajólicos que cuando enferman no quieren admitir que se sienten lo suficientemente mal como para no ir a trabajar.

─Admite que necesitas ayuda, ni siquiera eres consciente de tus propios actos.

─Está bien, quédate ─acepté derrotada. Aunque debo decir que no me sintió mal saber que podía pasar el día con alguien que no me juzgaría por mis acciones como mis amigas.

Harry agrandó su sonrisa. Suspiré. El idiota sólo quería evitar un encuentro con la chica que había dejado. Era más seguro esconder su humanidad en mi departamento que arriesgarse a salir a la calle.

Sin embargo, el destino a veces es cruel y le gusta jugar con la desventura de las personas. No habían pasado dos segundos desde que acepté su propuesta cuando mi celular sonó con aquel tan característico ritmo que le había colocado a mi madre (el de Sicosis).

─Mierda…─susurré.

Corrí a buscar el aparato. Lo encontré entre la ropa tirada en el suelo y algunos platos rotos. Le hice un gesto a Harry cubriéndome los labios con los dedos para que éste no abriera la boca. Mi amigo simplemente asintió.

─Hola mamá…─saludé, esperando por el grito que nunca llegó.

─_Ginevra_ ─dijo del otro lado, demasiado calmada para mi gusto─. _Llamaba para saber si vienes en camino, hoy es almuerzo, ¿lo recuerdas, no?._

Su tono tranquilo me sorprendió, pero mis piernas se congelaron. ¿Qué almuerzo?, ¿de qué mierda me perdí?

─¿Qu…?... eh, sí, sí… ─tragué saliva, Harry alzó una ceja, curioso─. Voy saliendo ─ mascullé lentamente con la nariz fruncida. ¡Me iba a matar! ¿Qué almuerzo, Dios?

Miré el reloj con forma de gato que colgaba de la pared, eran los ocho de la mañana. El trayecto en tren desde Londres a Devon era de dos horas y de ahí debía tomar un bus hacia Ottery que tardaba aún más en pasar. Eso, sin contar los trayectos en el metro.  
¡Mierda!

─_¡Ginny! ¡El almuerzo es al medio día! _

─Lo sé mamá, no te preocupes, llegaré a la hora ─dije corriendo hacia mi habitación donde aún quedaban reminiscencias del encuentro de Michael con Emily. El corazón se me contrajo de dolor. Debía fingir. Al parecer mi madre aún no se enteraba de nada.

─_Más te vale_ ─zanjó. Detrás de ella se escuchaban risas y ruidos de platos moverse─. _No quiero tener que excusar tu retraso por alguno de tus habituales descuidos._

Mi madre era adorable, ¿no?

─Claro que sí, ahí estaré ─respondí apretando los dientes.

─_Bien… te esperamos_ ─dijo, y cortó.

Quedé observando por un instante la pantalla del celular. Mi madre había sonado más dulce de lo normal. ¿Qué almuerzo?, ¿por qué nadie me dijo nada?

Muchas veces creía que me hacían estas cosas a propósito para que tuvieran una excusa de odiarme.

─¿Qué quería tu madre? ─preguntó Harry entrando a la habitación. Cuando vio el desastre, silbó impresionado─ ¡Wow! ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?

─Infidelidad en progreso ─expliqué, mientras buscaba dentro de mi armario algo qué ponerme. Finalmente me decidí por un pantalón de mezclilla con la rodilla derecha zurcida y una camiseta blanca. Era un almuerzo, no necesitaba tremenda producción frente a mi familia, ¿cierto?

─Vaya…─dijo Harry sin quitar los ojos del suelo, donde la sábana decoraba el parquet. Pero entonces se fijó en mí, justo cuando corría hacia el baño─. ¿Debo suponer que estamos en código rojo?

─¡Púrpura, azul, magenta, lo que quieras! ¡Tengo que correr a Ottery en menos de cuatro horas! ─grité desde el baño.

─¿Qué? ─gritó─. ¡Tu madre se volvió loca! ¿Te avisó justo ahora?

─Tengo un almuerzo, nadie me lo dijo, al parecer estaba programado ─me quejé. La ducha hizo eco en las paredes del baño. Pude escuchar a Harry apoyándose en la puerta.

─¿Necesitas ayuda?

─Si tienes dinero para alquilar un helicóptero te lo agradecería.

Debía reconocer que tenía sentido del humor incluso en momentos de crisis como ese. No obstante, aunque mi cabeza intentaba subirme el ánimo con ideas de ese tipo, mi cuerpo funcionaba de modo independiente chocando con todo a su paso.  
La ducha duró un minuto, no alcancé a lavarme el pelo, así que rocié todo el perfume que tenía sobre la cabeza. Me vestí con una rapidez abismal. Salí del baño chocando con Harry que aún permanecía apoyado contra la puerta.

─¿Qué haces? ¡Quítate!

Lo vi caer de bruces sobre la cama ─por suerte, de lo contrario se habría quedado sin dientes de haber caído en el suelo─; tenía su celular en la mano.

─_Aiudanote _─masculló con la boca tapada contra el colchón.

─¿Ah?

─Ayudándote, bruta ─dijo levantándose. Del celular salía una voz ─. Sí, disculpa viejo, se me cayó el teléfono ─contestó cuando se colocó el aparato en el oído, mirándome con una ceja alzada─, ¿me harías ese favor?.. ─esperó─. Sí, sí, por supuesto. Tenemos un trato. Gracias viejo, un abrazo. ─Cuando cortó, abrió los brazos─. Puedes llamarme San Potter.

─¿De qué estás hablando? ─pregunté mientras corría de aquí para allá en busca de dinero, mi bolso y algunas pertenencias para el viaje.

─Te conseguí un auto ─dijo sonriente. Me detuve a medio camino y lo miré sorprendida.

─¿Qué? ─jadeé─. ¿Es broma, cierto?

─No, claro que no ─amplió aún más su sonrisa. Me atraganté un poco al notar lo guapo que se veía tan confiado─. Tengo contactos, querida. Te pasará a buscar un amigo en diez minutos. El viaje a Ottery durará dos horas y media. Te dejarán en la puerta de la casa de tus padres.

─¡Harry! ─exclamé emocionada─ ¿Lo dices en serio?

Frunció el ceño sin dejar de sonreír.

─Por supuesto que sí, no quiero que tengas problemas con tu madre por llegar tarde a algo que ella misma no te avisó ─dijo resueltamente. Le sonreí con ganas de llorar y lo abracé por el cuello. Con amigos así se podía cruzar el infierno sin salir herida.

─¡Dios, gracias Harry!

─No hay de qué ─dijo dándome palmaditas torpes en la espalda─. Anda, vete ya, Seamus debe estar por llegar.

─Gracias Harry ─le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla, acomodé el bolso que se había deslizado por mi brazo y corrí hacia la puerta─. ¡Te debo una! ─grité.

Mientras bajaba la escalera corriendo pensaba en que las cosas no podían suceder por coincidencia. Si Harry no hubiera terminado con esa chica nunca hubiese aparecido en mi departamento, no me habría levantado temprano y la llamada la habría recibido absolutamente dormida sin tener apenas tiempo para arreglarme. Mi mejor amigo me había salvado del mal rato que podría haberse sumado a mis desgracias de ese fin de semana.

* * *

**Notas**

Gracias a todos quienes se quedaron con esta historia. Desde ahora comenzarán a ver que la vida de Ginny no es nada fácil y descubrirán más cosas sobre ella y su familia.  
También quiero aclarar que **NADA** en esta historia se basa en alguna experiencia real que me haya tocado observar. La historia Ginny/Molly salió de mi cabeza un día que me pregunté qué sucedería si Molly no fuera la madre que JK nos presentó. Si alguien se siente identificado, es pura coincidencia.

En cuanto a Harry, para sus fans, sí, pronto habrá un POV de él.  
Gracias por leer.  
Kate.-


	3. Capítulo 3

**...**

**III**

** GINNY POV**

Seamus era un muchacho de cabello castaño y acento escocés que vivía en Londres hace algunos años. Conoció a Harry en la universidad —un nuevo dato que no sabía de mi mejor amigo—, desde entonces se concedían favores por razones que desconocía y que el chico no me quiso decir.

Era bastante menor que él, tenía veintidós años, lo cual me llamó la atención. ¿A qué edad había entrado a estudiar Harry que tenía amigos más jóvenes?... Ah, por cierto, mi amigo tenía veintiocho… curioso, ¿no?

Conversamos de cosas banales y nos reímos de uno y otro chiste. Aproveché de dormir cuando íbamos a mitad de camino, hasta que un single de AC DC me despertó.

Cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron al sol de primavera pude notar los prados de trigo y los nogales que caracterizaban tanto a la zona de Ottery. Mi corazón se agitó. Podía ver La Madriguera — la enorme casa que alguna vez fue mi hogar—, a unos pocos metros.

—Es al otro lado de esa curva Seamus —le avisé. El chico me hizo un gesto.

—¿Quieres que te dejé en la puerta? —me preguntó, yo dudé.

—No, déjame en la entrada, no quiero generar confusión —susurré bajito, Seamus alzó una ceja mirándome por el espejo retrovisor.

—¿A qué hora te paso a buscar?

Yo parpadeé.

—¿Disculpa? —pregunté sin entender, él rió.

—Harry me pidió que te trajera y te llevara de regreso a Londres, iré a visitar a unos parientes que viven en Devon, puedo pasar por ti cuando quieras.

Repentinamente mi corazón se relajó y sentí algo tibió bajar por mi espalda, me demoré en comprender que era alivio.

—No quiero causarte molestias —le dije humildemente. Era cierto, no me gustaba ser la piedra en el zapato de nadie. Mucho menos por un favor.

— Descuida, no es molestia —dijo con una sonrisa muy sincera. No pude sino devolvérsela.

—Gracias Seamus, te llamaré apenas quiera largarme de aquí —dije en voz demasiado alta. Nuevamente me miró con curiosidad a través del espejo mientras tomaba la curva y se detenía frente a una amplia entrada de automóviles.

—No hay problema —dijo volviendo a sonreír.

Le agradecí con un gesto que ni siquiera yo sé cómo se pudo interpretar. Me bajé al vehículo y miré desde mi posición la casa que se alzaba a lo lejos.

Mis padres nunca tuvieron mucho dinero para comprar un terreno más grande, así que a medida que iban teniendo hijos agregaban un piso más a la casa —les salía más barato—. Mi habitación siempre estuvo en el ático, pero era la más amplia, la más limpia y la que mejor iluminación tenía.

Ah, cierto, tenía seis hermanos varones, ¿no les había contado? yo era la menor de todos ellos.

Con los años su sobreprotección fue creciendo, incluso querían impedir que me fuera sola a Londres cuando quise estudiar, sin embargo logré convencerlos de que era autosuficiente y que podía mantenerme sola. En fin…

Me encontraba en presencia de aquella enorme casa que se alzaba a lo lejos. Si bien en mi infancia mis padres no tuvieron tanto dinero, papá logró alzar su empresa de artículos tecnológicos con ayuda de mis hermanos mayores, consiguiendo un estatus más elevado de lo que se podría haber esperado.

A medida que me iba acercando pude notar los cambios que con los años iban mejorando. La madera estaba revestida, las ventanas decoradas, el jardín maravillosamente verde, y… curiosamente encarpado y elegante.

—¿Qué rayos…?

En lugar de entrar por la puerta del frente me metí por el costado para ingresar por la de la cocina que estaba abierta… y repleta de personas.

Un chico vestido de garzón pasó por mi lado con una bandeja llena de copas. Me giré para mirarlo, luego volví la vista al frente y me topé con una chica vestida como él que llevaba dos bandejas con platos.

—¿Qué…?

Sí, ya lo sé. La estupidez es permanente. Esa pregunta se iba a transformar en mi frase del día.

—¡Ginny! —me llamaron.

Me giré buscando y mis ojos se toparon con Luna. Fruncí el ceño, ¿qué hacía Luna en la casa de mis padres?

Sin embargo apenas se acercó a mí pude notar lo diferente que lucía. Su cabello rubio estaba suelto y le llegaba hasta la cintura en ondas asimétricas. Llevaba puesto un llamativo vestido floreado en tonos amarillos, de su cuello colgaba un collar con el pendiente de un colorido pavo real, y sobre la oreja derecha tenía una flor que era demasiado grande.

—Luna, ¿qué está…?

—¿Por qué estás vestida así?

Sentí como si una canica me subiera y bajara desde el esternón hacia mi vejiga. No me gustaba cómo sonaba eso.

—¿Así cómo? —pregunté intentando sonar casual, aunque mis manos sudaban.

—¿No me digas que no hablaste con Hermione?

—¿Hablar qué?

—¡Ginny!

Mi espalda se irguió como tabla de planchar y una corriente eléctrica me bajó por la columna. Mis brazos tomaron inconscientemente una posición rígida a los costados. Me giré lentamente y compuse mi mejor sonrisa, la que se me desencajó casi de inmediato.

Mi madre, bella como siempre, se acercaba a pasos amplios. Su cabello, anaranjado como las zanahorias en brote, y, usualmente rizado, estaba lacio y caía en capas sobre sus hombros. Sus labios estaban brillantes y sus ojos delineados. Llevaba puesto un lindo vestido en tonos crema y un collar de piedras azules bastante grandes.

—¡Mamá! —sonreí. Ella se detuvo frente a mí y me miró de pies a cabeza.

—¿Qué diablos traes puesto? —preguntó sorprendida, sentí mis mejillas arder.

—Di…—carraspeé—. Dijiste que era un almuerzo.

—¡Por Dios Ginevra en qué mundo vives! —exclamó mi madre alzando sus brazos y mirando alrededor.

—¡En el real!—dije ofendida. Que no me hubiera puesto un lindo vestido (que además, odiaba usar), no significaba que lo hubiera hecho a propósito.

—¡Nuestros amigos no pueden verte así! —se quejó mirándome fijamente. Sentí que me empequeñecía poco a poco.

—Yo… yo me encargo, Molly —dijo Luna con aquel tono que se salía de los parámetros normales de su forma de ser. Mi madre la miró de reojo y agitó la mano en el aire.

—Haz lo que sea, almorzaremos en unos minutos —dijo y se giró hacia los chicos que trabajaban en la cocina.

Mi madre se alejó haciendo sonar sus tacones en el suelo de madera. Me giré hacia Luna, esperando que comprendiera que necesitaba explicaciones. Sin embargo ella simplemente hizo gala de su rapidez mental que solo funcionaban en momentos como aquellos.

—Luna ¿qué estás haciendo?

Cuando salí del departamento con suerte había alcanzado a maquillarme y a arreglar mi cabello sin lavar. Así que en el auto me apliqué brillo labial y me amarré el cabello en una cola alta que quedó inclinada hacia la izquierda.

Pero Luna deshizo mi trabajo. Soltó mi cabello y lo manipuló hasta dejarlo caer lacio sobre mi espalda, y de un pequeño bolsito con cuentas extrajo un labial rosa que me aplicó prácticamente a la fuerza —el aroma era horroroso—. Cuando terminó, me pellizcó las mejillas sin avisar (¡auch!) para darme color, y luego se quitó el collar con el pendiente de pavo real y lo colocó en mi cuello.  
Debo admitir que el collar le daba un toque a mi aburrida camiseta de algodón, sin embargo aún no entendía qué mierda estaba sucediendo.

—Listo —dijo sonriente y viéndome con orgullo. Yo me sentía prácticamente igual que todos los días, incluso peor, pero por la expresión de Luna, parecía que hubiera hecho un milagro.

—¡Enana!

Del jardín la voz de uno de mis hermanos me hizo voltear. Ronald, o Ron, como le decíamos de cariño, tenía sólo un año más que yo. Su cabello era más oscuro que el mío y le llegaba hasta el cuello. Era alto y tenía brazos y piernas largas —y un bulto amplio a la altura del ombligo que delataba su gusto por la comida—. Era aún más pecoso, su nariz tenía la punta más larga y sus ojos, a diferencia de los míos, eran azules y bonitos.

—Hola Ron —saludé fingiendo ánimo. No me sorprendió que me observara de pies a cabeza.

—Con tanto talento ¿cómo es posible que no hayas diseñado un vestido para hoy?

Apreté mis dientes en una sonrisa.

—No...lo… sé —mascullé.

Mis sentidos se pusieron en alerta buscando un pozo en algún lugar para lanzarme por él. Ron frunció su ceño.

—¿Estás bien?, ¿y Michael?

Tragué saliva en seco. Mi garganta estaba como el Sahara. ¿Era prudente decir la verdad?

—Eh…

—No pudo venir —interrumpió Luna, yo asentí, mi hermano alzó una ceja.

—Qué lástima, se va a perder la celebración.

—¿Qué celeb…?

—¡El almuerzo está servido! —gritó la aguda voz de alguien. Ron me sonrió y se alejó, se veía demasiado radiante y eso me preocupaba.  
Luna levantó los hombros en un gesto cuidadoso, como lamentando algo por mí y me jaló hacia el jardín. Cuando nos asomamos me encontré con una larga mesa que se situaba entre las zarzamoras y los árboles frutales.

Noté de inmediato a una de mis cuñadas, Fleur de Lacour, cuya larga cabellera platinada le llegaba hasta el inicio del trasero. Era la mujer más hermosa que había conocido, de eso estaba segura. Su piel era blanca, sus ojos tan claros y celestes que te hipnotizaban, su cuerpo era esbelto, no delgado en demasía y con las curvas precisas a pesar de haber tenido tres embarazos. Y además de todo, era francesa, la clase y la alcurnia en persona. Mi madre la adoraba —aunque en un principio tuvo sus roces con ella, nunca supe por qué, si era la mujer perfecta. Era todo lo que esperaba de mí y que nunca sería—.  
Ese día usaba un precioso vestido hasta las rodillas en tonos borgoña que se ajustaba a su estilizada figura. Sus ojos estaban perfilados con tinta negra y sus pies vestían unos tacones bastante sutiles para lo que solía ocupar.

Cuando me vio me saludó con la mano y sonrió alegremente. Aunque por supuesto no faltó que me mirara de pies a cabeza, pero debía agradecerle, ya que a pesar de ser una mujer que llevaba la clase y el estilo en los genes era la única que nunca me había criticado. .

El resto de mis hermanos ya estaban repartidos en sus sitios correspondientes. Los mayores, Bill —el casado con Fleur— y Charlie, ayudaban a los chicos del servicio a ubicar los platos con comida. Percy, el sabelotodo, y su mujer Penélope, charlaban de algo con un invitado que no pude reconocer, y los gemelos Fred y George jugaban con mis sobrinos —sí, tenía dos hermanos gemelos y varios sobrinos alocados—. Hasta que finalmente mis ojos se detuvieron en Ron, quien alegremente le daba un beso a Hermione. Se veía radiante y despampanante en su vestido negro, parecía demasiado feliz como para reparar en mi llegada.  
Mis nervios colapsaron en algún momento cuando comprendí que estaba sucediendo algo grande de lo que no era consciente. Luna me tomó por el codo y me dejó cerca de ella mientras buscaba dónde sentarnos. Vi a mis padres conversando con los de Hermione y mis manos comenzaron a sudar. Papá me vio, me lanzó un beso y me saludó con la mano, lo mismo hicieron los padres de mi amiga, que ya me conocían. Mi madre simplemente me ignoró.

Y las desgracias para hacer de ese día el más nefasto de todos sumaron puntos con la llegada de una chica de largo cabello rizado color ámbar que vestía un escotado vestido. Se acercó a Hermione y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Ambas gritaron como colegialas.

—¿Qué hace Lavender aquí? —quise saber. Luna no me miró.

—No me preguntes a mí —dijo. Noté que sus ojos vagaban en los adornos colocados en los árboles, entonces descubrí que quería evitar contestarme. Eso solo me hizo sentir más fuera de lugar de lo que ya me sentía.

—Luna, ¿qué está ocurriendo? ¿Por qué..?

—¡Ginny! —exclamó la recién llegada con su marcado acento irlandés—. Qué linda te ves, ¿esos pantalones los hiciste tú o se los pediste prestado a algún pobre diablo?

Sonreí con cinismo, haciendo a un lado un mechón de cabello que había caído sobre mis ojos.

—Gracias querida, tú también te ves linda, ¿no es ese el vestido el que usas todas las noches para trabajar?

Lavender achicó sus ojos, ya de por sí pequeños, transformando su rostro en una mueca amenazadora. Se alejó agitando su cabello, Luna me sonrió.

—Buena jugada —rió.

A penas se alejó los gemelos tomaron lugar justo frente a nosotras, así que aproveché de ocupar los asientos que estaban delante de mí. Al menos mantenerme cerca de Fred y George podría mejorar un poco mi ánimo. Luna se sentó a mi lado. La familia y los amigos comenzaron a ocupar sus lugares respectivos. Todos se veían muy bien vestidos, no entendía nada. ¿Era el día de invitar a Ginny a última hora sin darle información sobre la etiqueta para burlarnos de ella por su estupidez?

Cerré los ojos y conté hasta diez, hasta que el sonido de un tenedor golpeando una copa me hizo abrirlos.

—Amigos, familia, qué lindo es tenerlos a todos ustedes reunidos el día de hoy —dijo mi madre sonriente. Debía admitir que se veía preciosa. Siempre fue linda, pero cuando se esmeraba sacaba lo mejor de ella a pesar de su busto robusto y cuerpo pequeño—. Sabemos lo especial que es este día para tonos nosotros, ¿no? —hubo risas, sus ojos se detuvieron en mí, como si fuera el error que había que encontrar entre tanta gente bien vestida. Negué internamente a su pregunta—. Realmente es un momento dichoso para nuestra familia.

Mi garganta había adquirido la textura de la arena hirviendo. Agarré una de las copas que habían llenado con agua y comencé a beberla por sorbos para concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera en los ojos acusadores de mi madre querida.

—Gracias por tus palabras ma'—dijo Ron. Mi atención se desvió hacia él que tomaba una de las manos de Hermione con demasiada ilusión. El borde de la copa estaba pegado a mi boca, que poco a poco se estaba llenando de agua—. Nada nos hace más felices que poder celebrar con las personas más queridas para nosotros el anuncio de nuestro compromiso.

¡PFFFF!

—¡¿QUÉ?!

El agua salió de mi boca disparada hacia delante, empapando a mi hermano George. El silencio cayó sobre la mesa y todos los ojos se fijaron en mí.

—Lo siento…—susurré muy bajito—. Disculpa Georgy.

—Descuida —dijo con un ojo abierto y otro cerrado—. No me había bañado aún—bromeó. A su lado, Fred rió disimuladamente.

Miré de reojo y pude notar la risa burlona de Lavender, los ojos abiertos de Ron, a Hermione cubriendo su cabeza bajo su mano izquierda, a mis cuñadas y a mi padre sorprendido, y a mi madre… bueno, enojada.

Me sentí aún más pequeña de lo que podía. Encogí mis hombros y me acurruqué en la silla para poder pasar desapercibida. Mi cabeza procesó la información con rapidez.

—¿Por qué nadie me dijo? —susurré angustiada—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Luna? — Ella se mordió el labio.

—Hermione quería contarte personalmente, te llamó ayer, cuando…

—Ya sí, ya entendí…—espeté. Seguramente Hermione me había querido comentar lo de su compromiso justo en el momento en el que descubría a Michael con Emily en mi cama, el celular había ido a parar a su cabeza y después de eso, bueno… ya saben lo que sucedió.  
Al menos esperaba que Hermione hubiese querido contármelo, o por último, que lo hubiera intentando varias veces, porque nada compensaba el haber sido la única idiota de la familia que no sabía nada.  
Me miré los muslos y me sentí peor. Esos pantalones los tenía desde los quince años, los había zurcido mil veces para usarlos en ocasiones poco diplomáticas. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, haciendo el ridículo, vestida como un payaso, mostrando ningún interés —sin querer por supuesto—, en el compromiso de mi hermano con mi supuesta _"mejor amiga"._

La angustia subió por mi pecho. George me hizo un gesto y me cerró un ojo, una señal para levantarme el ánimo. Pero lo que me tenía así no era el olvido por parte de mi amiga de no haberme contado semejante noticia, era la mirada adusta de mi madre, inquisidora, juiciosa desde el otro lado de la mesa. ¿Es que no podía hacer nada bien?

Luego de tan bochornosa interrupción la comida comenzó a repartirse. Definitivamente mi madre se había esmerado con cada detalle, adorno y sabor. Podía observarla reír y conversar entusiasta con sus futuros consuegros, y más de una vez abrazó a Hermione. No pude evitar sentir una pizca de celos, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que mi madre me había abrazado así?... con orgullo y cariño.

Oh, claro… Hermione era abogada, mi madre había ganado al fin una hija con un título importante. No es que sus demás nueras no lo fueran, de hecho, Fleur era la directora de una importante revista de moda, Penelope era profesora, y Angelina, la novia de uno de los gemelos, era jugadora profesional de hockey.  
Pero aún así, conmigo no actuaba ni hablaba como con ellas.

Suspiré mientras removía sin pensar la comida que estaba esparcida sobre mi plato. Otro detalle que me dolió internamente: Era vegetariana.

¿Oh, tampoco les había contado?

Desde los once años mi amor por los animales y una visita a un matadero acabó con el poco sentido que le encontraba a la carne. Mi padre se dedicó a conseguirme comida rica en una variada cantidad de proteínas, vitaminas y minerales que no hubiera atentado con ninguna vida, pero mi madre, bueno… hasta el día de hoy cree que tengo las piernas demasiado flacas y los brazos muy huesudos.

Y ahora estaba ahí, jugando con una suerte de bistec que no me iba a comer. Luna se encontraba en el mismo predicamento. Ambas vegetarianas y llevando por años una vida más natural repentinamente nos veíamos envueltas en situaciones como éstas que eran difícil de zafar.

—¿Aún viviendo de lechuga Ginny? —preguntó la acida voz de Lavender—-. ¿Michael todavía lo acepta?

El nombre de mi ex novio causó tal estrago en mi interior, que, de no haber controlado mis emociones como estaba acostumbrada, podría haber armado un escándalo que habría acabado con la poca dignidad que me quedaba.  
Como siempre, sonreí, ocultando mis ganas de estrangularla tras una mueca de simpatía que fingía muy bien.

—No es algo que tenga que molestarle a nadie, querida —mascullé la última palabra, no quería tocar el tema de Michael, mucho menos en aquella mesa rodeada de gente.

Pude notar como Hermione miraba a su prima con suspicacia, como si hubiera notado su insidia hacía mí.

—La gente puede vivir de muchas cosas Lav —interrumpió—. Ginny lleva años siendo vegetariana y mírala, está perfectamente sana.

Vi como con sus ojos me pedía disculpas por todo el mal entendido que había provocado al no decirme nada. No sabía qué decir, no quería mirarla a la cara. En esos mismos instantes la odiaba más que nunca.

Lavender dibujó una sonrisa amplia y apretada, no contenta con la interrupción de su prima.

—Lo sé querida, sólo quería saber —contestó dulcemente—. Me llama la atención que Michael no haya venido, ¿está bien? Quiero decir, si viven de lechuga, tal vez al pobre le hace falta carne…

Crispé mis manos. Luna intentó sujetármelas, pero no dio resultado. Mis hermanos sintieron el peso de aquella indirecta. Todos sabían lo perra que podía ser Lavender, al menos no era yo la única que no la soportaba.

—Cierto, hija —admitió mi padre, pasando por alto el comentario de la perra maldita—. ¿Por qué Michael no vino?  
Atrapada.

—No… pudo —dije pausadamente. Luna suspiró a mi lado.

—¿Está bien? —quiso saber. Moví la cabeza.

—Perfectamente —mascullé, imaginándome que en esos momentos debía estar revolcándose con Emily

—¿Entonces? —interrumpió Ron con algo en la boca—. ¿Qué le sucedió?, contábamos con que viniera.

Suspiré. ¿Qué podía hacer? Se iban a enterar después de todo.

—Terminamos —dije bajito. Todos exhalaron un grito de sorpresa.

—¿Cómo dijiste? —quiso saber mi madre interesada por primera vez en mí. Típico, sólo le interesaba cuando podía recriminarme alguna cosa.

—Terminamos —repetí.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó mi padre con tono preocupado.

Diablos.

—Simplemente pasó, ¿sí? —dije con la voz demasiado alta.

—¿Cómo dejaste que algo así sucediera Ginevra? —preguntó mi madre con espanto. Por debajo de la mesa pude sentir el zapato de George dándome palmadas en la pantorrilla a modo de consuelo.

—Respira Ginny —susurró Luna—. No le des en el gusto, no te quiebres —agregó. Ni siquiera sé si a escuché correctamente.

Miré a mi madre con los ojos muy abiertos. Por supuesto que esperaba una reacción así de ella, pero no en público. Al menos creí que se guardaría sus opiniones para cuando estuviéramos solas.

—Quiero pedir disculpas amigos, realmente este es un asunto que nos ha tomado por sorpresa como familia —dijo mi madre con solemnidad a todos los invitados, como si mi rompimiento con Michael fuera una vergüenza nacional. Miré a mí alrededor. Tanto Fleur, como Hermione, Penélope y Angelina me miraban con tristeza, como si supieran lo que significaba para mí estar en aquella situación… ¡Ja! Seguro que lo comprenderían, estoy segura que ninguna de ellas era la decepción de sus madres.

—Molly —interrumpió la madre de Hermione—, no creo que sea necesario que…

—Claro que sí, querida —dijo mi madre colocando las manos en su cintura. La señora Granger de inmediato guardó silencio—. Mi hija tiene experiencia en llenar una larga lista de decepciones y quiero saber por qué hizo lo que hizo.

Mi corazón se contrajo. ¿Decepciones? ¿Eso era yo para ella?

Sentí que la rabia, el dolor, la angustia y la humillación se apoderaban de mí.

—¡Porque me engañó! —grité levantándome de la silla— ¡Sí madre!, ¡Michael, lo único bueno que yo tenía, según tú, se metió con una puta barata!

Todos se quedaron en silencio, menos Lavender, que intentaba contener su risa bajo la mano. Mi madre infló el pecho, Hermione agitó la cabeza, tal vez presintiendo un ataque inminente.

—Esas cosas suceden cuando no se alimenta bien una relación Ginevra, te advertí que no era suficiente solamente vivir juntos. Hace falta un compromiso más fuerte y nunca le diste a Michael esa opción.

Sentí las lágrimas emerger, pero no iba a darle en el gusto.

—Mamá, basta —pidió Charlie mirándome acongojado.

—Me engañó… —susurré con la voz agarrotada—. Lamento si esperabas algo más de mí. Creí que te importaría más que a tu hija la hubieran tratado como basura.

—Si ella se deja tratar así no tengo nada que lamentar —dijo sentándose y evadiéndome con la mirada. Sentí la de los demás encima de mí, mi padre tenía la boca abierta. Esperé a que me dijera algo que me levantará la moral, pero no lo hizo.

Y de verdad que aguanté, y mucho. Pero la humillación de parte de una madre puede destruirte emocionalmente a un nivel que no tiene medidas.

Hice a un lado la silla con rudeza, por poco causé que uno de los garzones botase una bandeja repleta de platos sucios.

—¿Dónde crees que vas? —espetó mi madre. Con el poco orgullo y fuerza que me quedaba, elevé el mentón.

—Disculpen el inconveniente —dije con suavidad— Lamento destruir un día tan especial para todos, suelo echar a perder ocasiones como éstas—. Mis ojos fueron directos hacia Ron y Hermione quienes me veían con el semblante cargado de tristeza—. Felicidades chicos, serán muy felices.

Y me fui. Salí del jardín, del estacionamiento, y cuando llegué a la curva saqué mi celular del bolso.

—¿Seamus —pregunté al llamarlo—, puedes venir por mí?

* * *

**Notas:  
**

Ahora ya saben qué esperar de Molly Weasley. Pero, ¿por qué?, ¿qué es lo que la hace tan frívola con su propia hija? Bueno, lo sabrán más adelante.  
Nuevamente advierto, la relación Ginny/Molly **es totalmente inventada**. No se basa en ningún hecho de la vida real que yo haya conocido.

Pero, si se asemeja a alguna realidad de mis lectores, bueno, lamento si toco alguna fibra.

Si quieren saber más noticias sobre esta historia síganme en Facebook (fan page) y Twitter buscando: **Kathleen Cobac.**

Gracias a todos quienes me leen.

Kate.-


	4. Capítulo 4

...**  
IV**

**HARRY POV**

Ginny tenía una pequeña gran joyita: su departamento.

La ubicación era implemente fantástica. Tuve suerte de acordarme que vivía por esa zona, arrancar de Savile no fue fácil, pero es que ¡mierda! La mujer sabía correr.

Miré el reloj, eran las cinco de la tarde y acababa de terminar de tirar la última camisa de Michael a la basura. Creí que a Ginny le gustaría ver su departamento limpio y aseado cuando llegase, sin rastros de ese sujeto. Limpié cada rincón, ordené la vajilla que sobrevivió al huracán y di vuelta el colchón para que pudiera dormir sin sentir el aroma de la traición todas las noches.

Acababa de arrojarme encima del sofá cuando la puerta se abrió. Me incliné hacia delante, Ginny entró con rapidez, tenía las mejillas rojas, respiraba agitada y lucía absolutamente desprolija.

—¿Qué… qué ocurrió? —preguntó abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa mirando alrededor. Alcé una ceja.

—Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti, ¿no?, llegaste antes de lo que creí que podrías durar. Estás hecha un desastre.

Se quedó un rato en silencio mirándome fijamente. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y trató de acomodarse un mechón tras la oreja con torpeza.

—Fue un día difícil —dijo. Sus ojos recorrieron la sala—. ¿Dónde están las cosas, qué…?

—Ordené —dije.

Mis palabras causaron algún efecto adverso en su rostro, ya que más que alegrarla, la confundieron.

—¿Ordenaste…? —susurró. Sus ojos estaban a medio cerrar y sus hombros caídos. Algo no estaba bien. Llevaba tiempo conociéndola como para fijarme en aquellos detalles.

—Sí, estaba todo hecho un desastre, quise darte una mano— ella simplemente asintió.

—Está bien…yo… voy… voy a mi habitación…

Sus pasos se perdieron por el pasillo, mis ojos siguieron sus movimientos hasta que desapareció tras la pared. Escuché la puerta cerrarse, luego, silencio.

—¿Qué demo…? — Caminé por el pasillo, debo admitir que bastante intrigado por su comportamiento. Golpeé la puerta sin respuesta —¿Ginny?

—Vete Harry…

—No puedo —dije medio en broma—, si vuelvo a mi departamento Savile puede estar esperándome con un cuchillo de carne. Amo demasiado mi vida como para arriesgarme, decidí pasar la noche aquí, ¿está bien?

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta. No es que me importara demasiado, pero cuando eres amigo de una chica debes tener cuidado con cada paso que das, de lo contrario te podrías encontrar con el mismísimo Yeti.

Por suerte, para evitar terminar castrado por culpa de una chiquilla con depresión —porque de seguro era eso—, tenía acceso a otros modos de averiguación.

Me devolví a la sala y tomé el celular que había dejado cargando sobre la mesada de la cocina. Marqué el último número con el que había hablado.

—_¡Harry! _—me contestaron del otro lado— _ya dejé a Ginny en su casa._

—Sí, lo sé, estaba aquí cuando llegó —le dije a Seamus, él resopló por el audífono.

—_Pobre chica_ —dijo, yo puse atención—. _Salió de la casa de sus padres a punto de llorar. Me llamó muy temprano, apenas aguantó una hora con ellos._

—¿Una hora? —miré el reloj de la pared con forma de Gato (¡qué cosa tan fea!) —. Seamus, son la cinco de la tarde, ¿por qué la demora?

—_Devon está a casi dos horas de Londres Harry_ —explicó como si fuera lógico—. _Al regreso nos topamos con tráfico, Ginny durmió casi todo el trayecto…_

Su voz disminuyó un tono, como si se hubiese arrepentido de decir demasiado. Carraspeé.

—¿Sabes algo más, no?

Suspiró.

—_No. Sólo sé lo que vi y lo que pude sacar por conclusión_ —explicó—. _No sé bien qué le sucedió, no me habló en todo el camino, sólo cuando la dejé en el edificio me agradeció haberla traído y pidió disculpas por su silencio, es bastante rara…pero al menos está buena, ¿no? Qué escondida te la tenías._

Fruncí el ceño, Seamus para variar había puesto atención en detalles que sólo son importantes cuando te quieres tirar a una chica. Sin olvidar que el idiota era bastante más joven que yo con un litro de hormonas en plena revolución.

—¡No seas degenerado cabrón! —grité medio divertido medio enojado—. ¿Qué conclusiones sacaste?

Pareció pensarlo un instante, detrás de él se escuchaba música. Debía estar en el bar.

—_Bueno, salió bastante mal de la casa de sus padres, se mantuvo pensativa por largo rato hasta que…_—se detuvo, apreté el celular.

—Seamus…—advertí.

—_Se puso a llorar y se agarró la cabeza _—dijo contrariado—. _Tuve que detenerme en la berma para tranquilizarla._

Miré preocupado hacia el final del pasillo, observando la puerta cerrada ¿qué había sucedido en ese bendito almuerzo?

—¿Y se calmó?

—_Después de un rato sí_ —se detuvo de nuevo, como si analizara la situación—. _Pero me extrañó que no llorara en sí. Harry, no derramó ninguna sola lágrima, o al menos, las pocas que cayeron se las secó tan rápido que se hizo daño en las mejillas. _

—Eso explica lo andrajosa, bien, Seamus, gracias por la información.

—_¿No te la vas a tirar, cierto? El código de honor de un caballero prohíbe ese tipo de cosas en momentos así_—rio, yo le sonreí al aparato.

—Hasta luego cabrón.

Apenas colgué el celular escuché el sonido de la ducha. Sonreí con cierta ternura, no porque ella me la causara, pero ciertamente la situación era bastante lamentable.

Cuando la conocí, hace ya tres años, supe que esa relación que llevaba con Michael en algún momento iba a acabar mal. Fue un día que la pobre chica lloraba como Magdalena, y a su amiga Luna, aquella freaky, le pareció una excelente idea llevarla al bar de Seamus a beber. No me mal entiendan, el lugar es fascinante y de elite, los Finnigan tienen muchísimo dinero y se reservan el derecho de admisión. No sé bien si fue por suerte, pero a aquellas dos las dejaron entrar. Creo recordar no haber visto nada más patético en mi vida que a una pelirroja universitaria llorando por el estúpido novio. Pero, como tengo alma de buen samaritano, fui hacia ellas, les ofrecí una cerveza, y ya que Ginny no quería hablar con nadie, Luna se fue de lengua contando aquel altercado: Michael había olvidado el aniversario.

Debo decir que si tienes una relación puedes ser tan cabrón e hijo de puta que quieras, pero ¡rayos! Lo mínimo que puedes hacer para compensar esos "errores" es recordar las fechas importantes, así al menos le demuestras a la chica que en algo te importa la relación.

Como no tengo corazón de piedra y tampoco me burlo —en la cara al menos—, de las desgracias ajenas, les ofrecí un plato de patatas fritas con queso como cortesía de la casa. Luna se las comió todas, Ginny apenas las probó.

Entonces llegué con una jarra de cerveza. Recuerdo que ambas exclamaron diciendo que habían pedido sólo un par de latas, pero como buen servidor que soy, me senté con ellas a compartirla. Así se pasó la hora hasta las tres de la mañana.

Las cosas suceden de un modo extraño, ¿no creen?

Eran dos extrañas y repentinamente ¡bang! Me había hecho amigo de ambas y no era una amistad banal, era una buena amistad. Ginny era como esa amiga a la que te imaginas con bigote y a la cual no le prestas atención pero te gusta pasar el rato con ella. Al menos sabes que no pasará nada más. Puedes embriagarte, contarle tus desventuras, reírte en su cara, esconderte en su casa por culpa de ex novias sicópatas y nunca serás juzgado. En cierto punto creo que ella también agradecía eso de mí. Porque después de enterarme del rollo que tenía con su madre nunca la juzgué —y vaya que tenía historia.

La ducha seguía encendida, en algún momento creí que trataría de ahogarse, pero lo dejé pasar. Entonces mis ojos se desviaron hacia la puerta del refrigerador. Una magneto con las palabras "Papa Johns" me cautivó. Tomé mi celular y marqué el número.

¿Vieron que no soy tan mala persona? Sé cómo alegrar a mis amigos, aunque eso signifique molestarlos de vez en cuando.

Cuando Ginny finalmente se decidió a salir de su habitación —al cabo de una hora— no pude evitar sentir cierto remordimiento. Se había colocado un amplio suéter que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y unas pantuflas esponjosas con forma de bota y orejas de conejito. El cabello se lo había amarrado en una trenza y lo llevaba húmedo, tenía que admitir que su cara se veía tan demacrada que si alguien la hubiese visto habría pensado que acababa de recibir la sentencia a muerte.

—Pedí pizzas —dije sonriente señalando las cajas humeantes que aguardaban sobre la mesada—. Estaba a punto de irte a buscar, están enfriándose.

Me miró y sonrió de costado.

—Gracias, pero no tengo hambre —dijo. Sin embargo su estómago la delató con un potente gruñido.

—Avísale a tus entrañas porque creo que no te escucharon —reí. Ella volvió a sonreír con aquel gesto de tristeza en sus ojos.

Tomé las dos cajas de pizza y las dejé en la mesa ratona que tenía frente al sofá, encendí la radio que tenía a un costado, estaba sintonizada la emisora _Heart_*.

—No me digas que escuchas esta porquería—dije sorprendido.

—Dan buena música —respondió mecánicamente inclinándose sobre las pizas.

—Sí, para niñas con tetas grandes —dije frunciendo el ceño. En fin, le bajé un poco el volumen y me senté a su lado—. No te preocupes, recordé que eras vegetariana, hay una pizza completa solo para ti.

Se giró hacia mí sorprendida. Yo ya había extraído un triangulo de mi pizza carnívora con extra tocino y carne.

—Gracias —dijo abriendo la caja y sacando un pedazo de pizza repleta de cosas verdes. Sus ojos brillaron y no necesariamente de felicidad.

—Ya, suéltalo —le dije. Apenas me miro, dejó la pizza a medio camino entre sus manos y la boca.

Suspiró profundamente.

—Eres el primero que se acuerda de que soy vegetariana —dijo simplemente. No sé qué sucedió conmigo ante ese comentario. Realmente era un detalle simple, nada importante (como una fecha de aniversario por ejemplo), pero noté que sus ojos agradecían en demasía que lo hubiera recordado.

—Por supuesto que sí —le dije—. Es de las pocas cosas raras que haces que es difícil de olvidar —bromeé. Creí que se molestaría, pero la hice sonreír de verdad, al menos, la chispa alcanzó sus ojos, pero se apagó con rapidez.

—Mi madre siempre lo olvida, Michael nunca lo aprobó, mis hermanos no lo entienden… —murmuró, dándole un mordisco a la pizza. Enrolló sus piernas y se hundió en el sofá, disfrutando, como si no hubiera comido en todo el día.

—No has comido nada desde el desayuno —adiviné. Ella asintió.

—Sirvieron carne, no había nada que pudiera comer…Siempre olvidan todo lo que tiene que ver conmigo, como si no les importara —dijo suspirando. Noté que trataba de sonar como si no le diera importancia, pero ese brillo de amargura seguía impregnado en su tono de voz.

—Pero no es eso lo te tiene así —deduje. Ginny giró su cabeza y me miró. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para contar las pecas en su nariz.

—No —dijo, y bajó la mirada. Me vi tentado a subirle el mentón, pero no quería obligarla a hacer contacto visual, muchas veces ese simple gesto ponía incómoda a las personas. Algunos preferimos hablar sin mirar a los ojos.

—¿Entonces? —la animé. Se incorporó, dejó el pedazo de pizza a medio comer en su caja y entonces me miró.

—Hermione se va a casar con mi hermano —dijo finalmente.

Creo que mi cerebro procesó la información con suficiente rapidez para comprender lo que aquello se significaba: Mejor amiga se casa con hermano mayor, mejor amiga es abogada, mejor amiga es orgullo de suegra — a.k.a mamá de Ginny—, mejor amiga es hermosa y elegante, mejor amiga es todo lo que Ginny aspira a ser porque su madre no le aprueba nada, mejor amiga ocupará el lugar de hija que Ginny nunca podrá ocupar.

—Oh…—sí, esa fue mi elocuente respuesta. Pero ¿qué mierda podía responder a aquello? —. Lo lamento —dije finalmente. Ginny se pasó ambas manos por la cara, estrujándose las mejillas.

—No lo hagas, estoy feliz por ella, llevan diez años juntos —acotó. Mi estómago se retorció, ¿cómo podías pasar tantos años con la misma persona?, ¿acaso esos hombres no se aburrían de ver siempre las mismas tetas?, preferí no responderme—. Simplemente me siento ajena a la noticia, como si fuera una espectadora. No lo sé, no puedo sentirme plena.

—Claro que no puedes, temes que tu madre te reemplace con Hermione.

Nuevamente mi lengua venenosa y sincera atacó. Conocí a Hermione cuando Ginny y Michael organizaron una cena entre amigos en el departamento. Debía admitir abiertamente lo que opinaba de ella: es de esas mujeres que te hacen voltear y desear tener un anillo en tu billetera por si acaso pica el anzuelo. Sí, lo admito, estaba buena. Pero más raro me pareció verla a ella de la mano con un sujeto que se parecía demasiado a Ed Sherian. En mi humilde y modesta opinión, era un idiota con suerte. En fin, ahí descubrí su increíble currículum, sus gustos, su estilo, y todas esas estupideces que volvían a una mujer un buen partido. Por supuesto que Ginny en ese momento no lo notaba, o bien, no quería reconocer lo perfecta que era su amiga, hasta que avisó su compromiso.

—Eres bastante desatinado, ¿eh? —se quejó golpeándome el hombro con su puño—. ¡Dios, qué voy hacer!

—¡Ey, qué no soy yo el que lo piensa, eres tú! Simplemente repito lo que veo.

Se volvió a desplomar en el sofá, con los ojos abiertos mirando el techo.

—Hoy estaba Lavender —me dijo, apoyé el codo en el respaldo y sujeté mi cabeza con la mano mientras engullía un nuevo pedazo de pizza con la otra. Esperé a que continuara—. Temo que destruya la relación que Hermione tiene con mi hermano.

Tragué un bocado y me limpié la boca con la manga de mi suéter.

—Déjala que cometa sus errores Ginny, tú misma dijiste que todos saben lo perra que es Lavender menos Hermione. Si es así, deja que sola se caiga de cabeza. Al menos tú ya le advertiste.

Suspiró. Se incorporó con rapidez y en menos de diez segundos engulló un pedazo de pizza.

—Tienes razón, mañana me preocuparé de las consecuencias que tendrá en mi vida este matrimonio —dijo. Pausó un segundo y luego agitó la cabeza—. ¿Cómo es posible que me lamente por ello? —rió con tristeza—. Es mi mejor amiga casándose con mi hermano Harry, dime ¿por qué me cuesta tanto aceptar que sea feliz?

Quise contestarle, porque la respuesta era obvia. Nunca había conocido a nadie que se opacara tanto al compararse con otras personas. Era lógico que quisiera —inconscientemente por supuesto— que Hermione tuviera una derrota en su vida para que ella pudiera sentirse realizada en la suya—, pero preferí guardarme esa opinión.

—Porque te has comparado con ella en todo lo que ha hecho y hace Ginny —le dije con algo de aburrimiento. No soy de los que gusta hablar por mucho rato del mismo tema—. Tu mejor amiga se va a casar y tiene una carrera deslumbrante a ojos de la sociedad. Quieres eso también. Seguramente esperabas casarte primero con Michael antes que tu hermano se declarara a Hermione, y no conforme con eso, te habría encantado, además, poder refregarle a madre un gran cheque que probara un contrato en alguna agencia de alta costura.

Noté que su nariz se arrugaba. Se volvió a la pizza y engulló su cuarto trozo. Había tocado una fibra, lo sabía, pero era tan tozuda que no lo iba a admitir.

Nos mantuvimos un rato en silencio mientras de fondo sonaba algún nuevo single de One Direction (¡puaj! Maldita radio para niñas). Ginny no volvió a tocar el tema. Por el ceño arrugado y los ojos fijos en la caja de pizza supe que estaba comiendo por inercia y pensando en lo que le había sucedido.

Mis manos súbitamente comenzaron a sudar. ¿Desde cuándo la conocía tan bien?

—Gracias —dijo entonces. Di un pequeño salto. Sus ojos sonrieron.

—No lo agradezcas, no tienes porqué. Cualquiera te habría dado un consejo.

—No, no cualquiera —susurró—. Un amigo sí.

Apreté los labios en una sonrisa que no sabía cómo dibujar. Las mujeres no solían agradecerme nada. Normalmente me condenaban o me deseaban las penas del infierno.

—Siendo así te tendré que pedir que me devuelvas la mano —dije sonriente para zafar ese maldito nudo que se me estaba formando en el pecho. Ella me miró con curiosidad—. No puedo volver a mi departamento hasta que Savile deje de perseguirme.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Ponle una orden de alejamiento Harry, no es tan difícil, es ir a la policía.

Negué con la cabeza. No podía hacerle eso a Savile. Me lamenté.

—Lo voy a pensar —dije sonriente, ella terció sus labios en una mueca tímida—. Pero mientras lo hago, ¿me puedo quedar aquí? Por favor —canté. Me sonrió de un modo fraternal.

—Claro, puedes quedarte —aceptó—. Dormirás en la habitación de visitas y tienes prohibido el acceso al taller.

Acepté con la cabeza. No me interesaba entrar a la habitación pequeña que usaba para diseñar, lo único que deseaba era una cama donde dormir.

—Gracias —sonreí. Ella alzó una ceja.

—Y… solo un detalle — advirtió. Levanté los hombros mientras cogía el último pedazo de pizza de la caja—. No puedes traer chicas a mi departamento.

Quedé con la boca a medio abrir mientras la pizza colgaba de mis labios. ¡Mierda! Esas son las consecuencias de no vivir en tu propia casa.

Pero tuve que aceptar, después de todo, ella era la dueña.

* * *

**Notas:**

Poco a poco sabrán algo más de Harry y leerán también desde su punto de vista. Espero que este tipo de juego de personajes les esté gustando.

La radio Heart efectivamente existe en Inglaterra y toca canciones similares a las que toca radio Disney (deben saber de qué hablo, está en casi toda Latinoamérica). A veces Heart es bastante aburrida y repite mucho las canciones (era la única radio que la antena alcanzaba a agarrar cuando estaba viviendo allá, así que tuve que acudir a Spotify jajaja).

Nos leemos.  
Kate.-


	5. Chapter 5

**...**

**V**

**GINNY POV**

Hermione se iba a casar. Hermione se iba a casar... Con mi hermano.  
Aquel mantra se mantuvo en mi cabeza durante horas mientras intentaba dormir. Mi estomago estaba satisfecho, ya no rugía como el león hambriento de la tarde. Suspiré y me giré sobre la cama.  
Mis ojos se perdieron en los edificios que se vislumbraban al otro lado de la ventana, no había ruido ni música. Aún así, no podía dormir y eran las tres de la mañana.  
Me volví a girar dando una vuelta violenta sobre la cama. Me sentía incómoda, frustrada. Una ácida angustia corría por mis venas acumulándose en mi estómago.  
Me pasé las manos por la cara, no podía ser tan maldita de no estar feliz por mi hermano, por Hermione, ¿qué mierda me pasaba?  
Cerré los ojos con fuerza.  
No, no estaba feliz, estaba frustrada. ¿Por qué ella y no yo? Era lo que mi cabeza gritaba pero no quería decir en voz alta, simplemente no podía ser tan desgraciada de pensar así de Ron y de Hermione.  
Pero era inevitable. Siempre creí que con Michael tendría un futuro armónico y bonito, pero tenía que ser honesta. El desgraciado me había engañado con Emily, una muchacha linda, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes. No era inglesa, su madre era francesa y su padre norteamericano, pero había venido a Inglaterra a estudiar diseño. Tenía cinco años menos que yo, pero la niñita prometía. La contraté como asistente porque tenía buena mano para los patrones, sin embargo… Me volví a girar.  
Sí, me dolió el engaño de Michael, sí, me sentí humillada y traicionada, pero… cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente…  
Había planeado un futuro con él, me había proyectado con él… Pero…pero esa idea nunca pareció que viera la luz en algún momento, y tampoco sabía si realmente le habría contestado un "sí" si me hubiese propuesto matrimonio. Pero ¿por qué?, ¿lo amaba, no?  
Mi corazón se aceleró. La respuesta era tan obvia, es que simplemente me sentía estúpida por admitirlo: Michael era mi carta segura para presentarme ante mi madre, era lo que ella quería para mí. Cuando lo conocí vi la oportunidad perfecta para finalmente sentirme aceptada. Pero no hice más que auto convencerme de mi amor por él, hasta que finalmente le tomé cariño.  
El engaño fue una sorpresa que me destruyó, pero no mató mi corazón, mató mi orgullo. Me sentía una estúpida, una tonta por no haber notado las señales. ¿Si lo extrañaba? Por supuesto. Cinco años de cariño y compañía no se olvidaban de la noche a la mañana. El colchón ya no olía a él, Harry me dijo que lo había dado vuelta. Sonreí. Amigos así era lo que necesitaba para dejar de sentirme miserable. Sin embargo a pesar de los esfuerzos de él por deshacer cualquier pista que me recordara a Michael, seguía sintiendo esa molestia en mi pecho. Me había enamorado de Michael y sabía que me costaría olvidar sus gestos, su voz, su risa y la forma en la que me hablaba. Pero por otro lado era como sacarme un peso de encima por el solo hecho de sentir mi ego dañado hasta la médula.  
Finalmente me puse de estómago sobre la cama y hundí la cabeza en la almohada cubriéndome con los brazos. Necesitaba dormir, tenía que levantarme a las siete. Tenía que dormir…

Y debo haberme quedado dormida, porque odié el despertador como nunca odié a nadie en la vida. Lo apagué con un almohadazo y me levanté sintiendo los ojos hinchados y la cabeza pesándome una tonelada.  
No sé que hice la próxima media hora. Me duché mecánicamente y me vestí con un pantalón negro y un suéter gris peludo que me hacía parecer un peluche gigante. Miré por la ventana y resoplé. ¡Maldito clima Inglés! Creo que nunca había conocido una primavera o un verano decentes. La lluvia podía caer en cualquier momento y jamás hacía calor, siempre debía andar con un paraguas en la cartera.  
Me coloqué mi adorada chaqueta de mezclilla repleta de parches y me arreglé un poco la cara para no parecer muerta viviente.  
Cuando llegué a la sala me detuve en seco cuando descubrí a Harry en la cocina. Mi cerebro tardó más de lo que debía en hacer las conexiones. Estaba vestido con la misma ropa del día anterior. Oh, cierto, se había quedado a dormir en mi casa.

—¿Ya te levantaste? —pregunté, tratando de pretender que no había olvidado que era mi inquilino.

—Tengo cosas que hacer…—respondió mientras servía un plato con huevos revueltos. Asentí lentamente—. ¿Desayunas?

Moví la cabeza para quitarme los pájaros que revoloteaban en mi mente.

—No, tengo que llegar temprano al taller, tengo clientes — Harry asintió y levantó los hombros sin darle mucha importancia mientras bebía de un tazón con cerditos dibujados en él—. Esto… ¿Harry? ¿Qué decidiste sobre el tema de tu departamento?

No es que no lo quisiera en mi casa, pero ¡vamos! No pretendía quedarse para siempre, ¿o sí?

Dejó de beber y me miró pensativo.

—Iré a recoger algunas cosas —dijo, yo abrí la boca, pero él se me adelantó—. ¿No te molesta si me quedó aquí por esta semana?

Mi cabeza hizo crack en algún lado cortándome los circuitos. Era broma, ¿cierto? Miré a mí alrededor, todo estaba ordenado y limpio, como si nunca hubiera echado a mi novio del departamento. Suspiré, ¿por qué no? Tal vez me haría bien tener compañía, una que hiciera el aseo, el desayuno y comprara pizzas de vez en cuando.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? —Suspiré y miré el reloj en mi mano—. Me tengo que ir, deja cerrado cuando salgas, por favor.

—Claro mamá —dijo sonriente. Yo simplemente rodé los ojos cuando cerré la puerta tras de mí.

Llegar al taller no fue tan terrible como creía, si tomaba el metro a la hora precisa no debía tener atascos en el centro ni atrasos por autobuses. El lugar era arrendado y se encontraba cerca de Oxford Street que, después de las ocho de la mañana, se atestaba de turistas. Por los precios no pude arrendar un lugar demasiado costoso, así que compartía el piso con un arquitecto, una oficina de contadores y una escuela de Ballet. Mi taller era pequeño, apenas tenía treinta metros cuadrados, pero era suficiente para colocar un espejo de pie, un biombo, una mesa, cestas con telas, maniquíes y las dos maquinas de cocer. Ah, cierto, por si no había quedado claro, era diseñadora de indumentaria… vestuario, o lo que sea.  
Mi madre nunca consideró que la carrera fuera apropiada, solía decir que los diseñadores y artistas morían de hambre. Claro, después de tener a seis hijos dedicados a prestigiosas y pudientes carreras era difícil no compararme con ellos, como si lo fuera…  
En fin, llevaba tres años dedicándome al diseño, me había graduado hace uno y tristemente los únicos asistentes a mi graduación fueron Luna, Hermione, Ron, papá y Charlie. Mi madre no dio luces de ir, dijo que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que ver a su hija hundirse en la miseria. ¡Auch! Santa madre, ¿no?  
Fleur dijo que podía ofrecerme trabajó en alguna de las revistas que dirigía, pero mi madre se esmeró en meterle en la cabeza que no valía la pena, que si había elegido una carrera de mala muerte debía buscar mi propio trabajo. Sólo para demostrar que aquello que había elegido como fuente de ingresos me mataría de hambre tarde o temprano ¿cómo puede decir eso una madre?  
En fin, quité esa idea de mi mente para no sentirme del tamaño de una hormiga y destapé uno de los bustos que tenía cubierto con una sábana. Sobre éste estaba diseñado el vestido de Giorgina Harrison, una mujer exuberante cuyo marido le pagaba desde el botox hasta las extensiones de cabello. Era una persona encantadora, no recordaba cómo llegó a mí, pero me trajo telas cuyo valor equivalían a un Mercedes último modelo. El vestido era largo, negro y con incrustaciones de cristales Swarosky —cortesía de ella—.  
Lo miré de lejos y sonreí orgullosa. Me gustaba especialmente cómo había quedado el escote de la espalda y la transparencia del busto. Me sudaban las manos. Esperaba que a ella le gustara, era mi primera clienta perteneciente al mundo de la alta alcurnia.

Ordené un poco el taller, limpié y guardé retazos de telas usadas. Miré mi reloj de pulsera, eran las nueve de la mañana y Giorgina llegaba en media hora. Tenía tiempo de tomarme un café de la maquina que tenían los contadores en la oficina de al lado y sacar algo de la expendedora que estaba en el pasillo.  
Sin tocar la puerta de la oficina contigua ingresé al amplio vestíbulo de los contadores que ocupaba casi todo el nivel. Saludé a Brianna, la secretaria, e ingresé al sector donde estaban los cubículos como si fuera una empelada más. Me encontré a varios de los chicos que trabajaban ahí, me conocían hace tanto tiempo que era como si perteneciera a ese selecto grupo de inversionistas —ya quisiera mi madre.  
Acababa de servirme un capuchino de la máquina cuando alguien se colocó detrás de mí y extrajo un vaso de papel de la torre que estaba posicionada al lado del aparato.

—¿Robándonos café nuevamente?

Reí mientras soplaba la superficie de mi espumosa bebida.

—Ustedes son los que tienen café gratis, dejen algo para los necesitados —bromeé, el otro sonrió.

—¿Tienes cita con Giorgina? —me preguntó. Parpadeé.

—¿Cómo lo…?

—Ha venido todas las semanas —comentó, lo miré alzando una ceja sin convencerme aún de su explicación, rió—. Y su marido es cliente mío —masculló apoyándose contra la pared después de sacar un café negro y cargado.

Volví a reír.

—Me lo imaginé —dije. Él me miró fijamente y de repente me sentí cohibida.

—Me comentó que su mujer está muy satisfecha con tu trabajo —dijo cruzando los pies aún apoyado en la pared, escondí la sonrisa nerviosa detrás de mi vaso.

—Eso lo sabré hoy —dije después de beber. Esta vez él alzó una ceja.

—Eres demasiado modesta, sabes que eres muy buena —dijo lascivo.

Fue un tono tan extraño en un par de palabras tan particulares que me sonrojé sin saber por qué.

—Y tú demasiado amable, Dean —dije mirando hacia otro lado.

Dean Thomas —ese era su nombre—, era un hombre cercano o sobre los treinta. Su piel era del tono del chocolate amargo y sus ojos eran grandes y de iris oscuro. ¿Qué podía decir? Era guapo…no… era más que guapo, era… hermoso, sí, esa era la palabra, aunque a los hombres no les gustara que los tildaran bajo ese calificativo. Su nariz tenía un tabique suave y la punta recta, sus labios eran gruesos y llevaba el pelo prácticamente rapado. Tenía los brazos, la espalda y el torso anchos, y medía bueno… casi dos metros, era demasiado alto comparado con mi pobre metro sesenta.

Ese día llevaba una camisa a rallas, una corbata color limón y sobre ambos un chalequín gris sin mangas. Todo el conjunto era gris, también los pantalones, excepto los zapatos que eran de charol negro y estaban lustrosos.

¡Qué estilo, por Dios!

—¿Qué es lo que miras?

Me atoré con el café. ¿Lo había quedado mirando como idiota? Al parecer sí. Creo que enrojecí hasta la punta de los pies. Ahogada con la tos sentí sus manos golpear mi espalda. Dejé el vaso a medio llenar sobre una mesa y evité mirarlo. Mis ojos lloraban por el ahogo, con suerte podía hablar. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Por qué permitías que me pasaran esas cosas Dios?

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó al cabo de unos segundos, asentí cohibida. Sentía mis ojos llorosos y mi garganta arder. ¡Qué vergüenza!

—No… te… preocupes —pronuncié ahogada—. Yo… yo…—carraspeé para encontrar mi voz, pero no pude— Nos… vemos después… —dije despidiéndome y tropezándome con todo a mi paso mientras seguía tosiendo hasta llegar al vestíbulo. Ni siquiera pude salir de ahí dignamente. ¡Qué horror!  
Me despedí de la secretaria que me miró con cara de interrogación y salí hacia el pasillo. Cuando me alejé de las oficinas y pude tomar aire finalmente —porque una de la ventanas estaba abierta—, mi garganta se calmó. Extrañaba mi café a medio tomar, pero al menos podía compensar el bochorno comiendo algo.

Extraje un par de monedas de mi bolsillo y me dirigí a la máquina expendedora que estaba a un lado. Compré un paquete de papas fritas y unas barritas de cereal —ya lo sé, no es desayuno de campeones, pero salva ¿está bien? —. Llegué a mi pequeño taller con el estómago revuelto y la cara sonrojada producto de la vergüenza. Había sido una estupidez debo decir. Dean era lindo, pero yo era una niña a su lado. Quedarme viéndolo como quinceañera no aumentaba mis posibilidades de que me viera como mujer. Mierda, díganme que no pensé eso…

Sacudí la cabeza, Dean tenía que salir de ella como fuera. Lo conocía poco y nada, era sólo una cara bonita en un cuerpo perfecto que probablemente causaba la misma reacción en todas las mujeres que lo veían pasar. ¡Olvídate Ginevra! Me gritaba mi mente. Además, ya debía tener novia o mínimo era gay —era mejor pensar eso, así todas las ilusiones se iban a pique—.

Pasé los últimos veinte minutos ordenando el taller sin hacer nada en particular. Encendí una radio vieja, de esas que venían con el porta CD integrado y coloqué mi radio favorita —lo siento Harry, es inevitable—, reí ante el pensamiento.

A las nueve y media en punto Giorgina llegó. Su cabellera rubia platinada con exceso de brushing estaba acomodada bajo un tremendo sombrero que le cubría los ojos. Vestía espectacularmente bien. Llevaba un traje de dos piezas en tonos mantequilla que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cintura liposuccionada, un bolso Louis Vuitón colgado del codo derecho y unos tacones rojo furioso que estaba segura que podían ser condenados si mataban a esa mujer de una caída.

—¡Ginny, preciosa! —me saludó en su forma habitual, dándome un apretado abrazo y un beso en cada mejilla. Dejó el sombrero sobre una de las maquinas de cocer y pude volver notar los labios abultados y la nariz pequeña que deformaban lo que alguna vez pudo ser una hermosa mujer. Pero, ¿quién era yo para juzgarla?

—Giorgina, qué bueno verte —dije amablemente. Ella me sonrió.

—¿Cómo está mi hermoso hijo? ¡Ya quiero verlo!

Parpadeé un rato sin entender a qué se refería hasta que comprendí que hablaba del vestido.

—Oh, sí… —farfullé. Las manos comenzaron a sudarme desmesuradamente. Estaba aterrada. Era mi primera clienta fina, mi primer trabajo de alta costura. Si no le gustaba, mi sueño de diseñadora se iba al carajo, porque era obvio que deshonraría mi nombre con todas sus amigas y diseñadores que conociera.

Aguanté la respiración y quité la sábana de busto que llevaba puesto el vestido. Los ojos de la mujer, de un verde intenso, lo recorrieron por completo, sin omitir detalle. Estaba quieta, simplemente observaba. No sabía si estaba furiosa o encantada. No podía adivinarlo y aquello me causo una horrible molestia estomacal.

_Vamos… decídete luego_.

—Ginny…—murmuró. Entonces, una de sus manos, cargada de brazaletes y de uñas púrpuras finamente detalladas, tocó la tela del vestido con una delicadeza sublime—. Es mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado.

La mano retrocedió hasta juntarse con la otra cubriendo su boca. Solté la respiración sin haber notado que había estaba aguantándola hace mucho rato. ¿Le había gustado?… ¡Le había gustado!

Sonreí como idiota.

—Me alegro —dije simplemente.

—¡Quiero ponérmelo, quiero ponérmelo!

Asentí aturdida. Quité el vestido del busto y con mucho cuidado se lo entregué para que se lo probara tras el biombo.

Tardó cinco minutos en calzárselo. Cuando apareció con él frente a mí quedé con la boca abierta. ¿Realmente yo había hecho ese vestido?

—¡Está maravilloso querida! —exclamó la mujer dando giros de bailarina frente al espejo de la pared—. A Albert le va a encantar.

—¿No hay nada que quieras arreglar, agregar o quitar?

Detuvo los giros y se miró fijamente en el espejo. Luego caminó hacia mí y me tomó las manos.

—Es perfecto mi niña —dijo sonriente. Sólo ahí me di cuenta de que la mujer tenía arrugas en ciertas zonas de la cara que podían develar su edad, tal vez sesenta o sesenta y cinco—. Y cuando las cosas son perfectas, no necesitan nada más —agregó interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Por alguna razón el comentario me dio de lleno en el pecho. Suspiré y sonreí. Había hecho algo bien, me lo habían reconocido… y no había nadie para que lo escuchara.

Giorgina se fue feliz con su vestido luego de haber peleado por el precio de éste. No porque quisiera pagarme menos, al contrario. Le había cobrado trescientas libras y ella insistió en darme un cheque de mil doscientas. Decía que un vestido así ni la mismísima *****Erika Pascale —mi diseñadora favorita— lo podía igualar.

Acepté finalmente el cheque sin creerme merecedora de él. Pero al menos me servía para, tal vez, remodelar mi departamento. Me descubrí riendo sola cuando pensé que si Giorgina me recomendaba a sus amigas seguramente en el periodo de un año podría cambiarme a un lugar mejor; una casa más grande tal vez, dónde pudiera tener una mascota.

Cuando dieron las doce del medio día recogí mis cosas para ir a almorzar, tal vez con Brianna, la secretaria de la oficina de contadores. Casi siempre almorzábamos juntas, aunque era una señora que tenía la edad de mi madre —omití esa imagen de mi mente. Eso jamás sucedería.

Sin embargo justo cuando me disponía a salir tocaron la puerta del taller.

—Si vienen a cotizar tendrán que volver en una hora —mascullé, pensando que podían ser clientas que no sabían leer el cartel con los horarios colgado en la puerta.

Pero cuando la abrí, mis ojos se encontraron con una sorpresa.

—¡Sorpresa! —exclamaron Luna y Hermione. Esbocé una sonrisa que no supe cómo se pudo haber visto.

—Chicas…—mascullé. Lo cierto era que después de lo ocurrido el día anterior no sabía si quería verme con ellas, con Luna tal vez, pero no sabía bien cómo controlar mis emociones frente a Hermione.

—¿Podemos pasar? —preguntó ésta tímidamente. Fruncí el ceño, ¿desde cuándo Hermione era tímida?

—Claro…—dije actuando por inercia. Me hice a un lado dejándolas pasar. La mirada elocuente de Luna me lanzó una advertencia que no supe interpretar.

Ambas recorrieron con los ojos el taller, la manos de luna rosaron el busto donde hacía unas horas había estado el vestido de Giorgina.

—¿Ya vendiste el vestido negro?

Sonreí orgullosa.

—Sí —dije contenta. Ambas me miraron.

—¿El de cristales? —preguntó Hermione, asentí con la cabeza.

—Debe haber pagado una fortuna —acotó Luna—. Ese vestido era carísimo, me dolían los bolsillos de solo mirarlo.

Con Hermone reímos.

—¿A cuánto lo vendiste? —quiso saber ella mientras miraba las telas, volví a fruncir el ceño, actuaba raro. Pensé si quería contestarle o no.

—Lo pensaba vender en trescientos, pero me pagó mil doscientos.

—¿QUÉ? —exclamaron ambas, yo me sonrojé.

—Me pagó mil doscientas libras… tuvimos una discusión, pero finalmente eso fue lo que puso en el cheque —sonreí con cierto tilde de orgullo—. Dijo que se parecía a los vestidos de Erika Pascale.

Luna silbó.

—Vaya…—dijo—. Debe significar mucho para ti ¿no?

Asentí sonrojándome.

Entonces Hermione levantó una tela y la acarició, la miré curiosa.

—Lamento cómo terminó todo ayer —dijo de repente. El silencio cayó sobre nosotras, yo fingí que no me importaba, en realidad, no quería saber qué había sucedido después de mi retirada.

—Descuida, sabes que estoy acostumbrada a los encuentros con mi madre —dije levantando los hombros y reacomodando una tela que no lo necesitaba—. Por cierto, ¡felicidades! Qué escondido te lo tenías, ¿eh?

—Intenté avisarte, pero pasó lo de Michael y…

Elevé los hombros sin mirarla.

—Olvídate, estoy feliz por ustedes.

Algo dentro de mí dolió como la mierda al decir esas palabras, pero tuve que mantener una sonrisa dulce para no cagarla más con ella.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

Fingí sorpresa.

—Pues ¡claro! Eres mi mejor amiga y te casarás con mi hermano, por supuesto que me alegra…—pausé—. Aunque hubiera sido más fácil si me hubieras enviado un mensaje de texto al menos.

Hermione se sonrojó y miró al suelo. Luna me miró como si no pudiera creer lo que veía —Hermione no solía ser sumisa—.

—Lo lamento tanto Ginny, creí que alguien más te había avisado —dijo dando énfasis al tono de voz apuntando a Luna con la mirada.

—¡Eh! No me metas a mí en esto, tú misma dijiste que querías anunciarlo personalmente.

—¡Pero si no lo supo hasta el mismo día! ¡Podrías habérselo dicho!

Las miré de una a otra. Por el gesto de Luna parecía que habían discutido el tema con anterioridad. Suspiré y elevé la voz por encima de ellas.

—¡Está bien! —dije sin poder evitar el tono cansado—. La buena noticia es que te casas con Ron, es lo único que ahora importa.

Una fuerte punzada acuchilló en mi interior.

_Sigue hablando, sigue, cada vez caes más bajo Ginny._

Hermione sonrió con los ojos cristalinos y saltó sobre mí dándome un fuerte abrazo. De repente me vi sofocada bajo su mata de cabello rizado.

—Hermione, la estás asfixiando —dijo Luna.

Cuando me soltó, mis ojos fueron a parar al rostro de Luna que me miraba con una expresión de análisis que odiaba. Seguramente había descubierto que estaba siendo hipócrita. Al menos con ella no tenía que esconder que la noticia del matrimonio me caía como patada en el hígado.

—Disculpa, lo siento… ¡me hace muy feliz que estés de acuerdo con el matrimonio! —dijo soltándome.  
Apreté los labios en una sonrisa y me giré para recoger mi bolso que había dejado en una percha, no quería que me viera haciendo es gesto.

—No hay problema… —musité. Mi cabeza no daba abasto, las mentiras se estaban comiendo a mi cerebro. Me volteé con una sonrisa falsa colocando mi bolso al hombro— Siento que este encuentro sea rápido, pero iba camino a almorzar —dije para distender el ambiente—. ¿No vinieron solo por lo de ayer, cierto? —adiviné notando que la mirada de ambas estaba perdida por ciertos rincones del taller.

Las dos sonrieron.

—Te veníamos a buscar —dijo Luna, entonces Hermione suspiró subiendo sus hombros.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —quise saber finalmente, ésta me miró—. Desde que entraste aquí actúas como si temieras que te fuera a morder —bromeé con aspereza.

Ella rió liberando aire, como si se hubiera dado cuenta que estaba actuando como idiota.

—Disculpa es que… no sabía cómo decírtelo.

Miré a Luna, pero ésta enfocó su interés en el techo con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué cosa?

Hermione miró las telas nuevamente.

—¿Quieres apresurarte?, ¡muero de hambre! —exclamó Luna. Mi cuñada se mordió el labio y me miró de reojo.

—Quisiera saber si…—se pasó la lengua por los labios y volvió a comportarse como una cría.

—¡Habla de una vez! —exclamé intrigada. Ella asintió.

—Quería saber si… —suspiró—, Ginny, ¿quieres hacer mi vestido de novia?

* * *

**Notas:  
**

*****Erika Pasacale es invento mío, no tengo idea de si existe o no. Por otro lado debo añadir un dato gramatical. Silábicamente el apellido se Pas-cal, **NO** Pas-ca-le. La letra "E" es muda.  
La historia se escribe por partes, sé que su interés va dirigido hacia la relación entre Harry y Ginny, pero lo entretenido es ver cómo evoluciona la historia de cada uno.

Gracias por leer.


	6. Capítulo 6

...

**Quiero agradecer los favoritos y reviews que han dejado a esta historia.  
Es grato saber que les gusta, y más allá de dejar un comentario agradezco a quienes han dejado una opinión. Ya que así puedo entender cómo comprenden la historia.  
Lamento el largo de los capítulos, pero como es una historia rápida y precisa, no necesita de muchas páginas.  
Ya voy por el capítulo quince, si hay demoras en la publicación es solo por trabajo y edición. Además recuerden que estoy escribiendo un libro y eso me toma tiempo.  
Nuevamente gracias por leer.  
**

* * *

**GINNY POV**

Cuando iba a la mitad de mi plato de pasta con salsa de espinaca aún no terminaba de procesar el pedido de Hermione.

Quería que le diseñara su vestido de novia… ¿por qué a la vida le gustaba reírse de mí? Por supuesto no me negué. A fin de cuentas diseñar era lo que me gustaba, y poder hacer un vestido de novia —algo que por cierto nunca había hecho—, me tenía bastante entusiasmada, aunque aterrada al mismo tiempo.

Hermione iba a lucir un Weasley original frente a mi madre. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. ¿Qué pensaría mi madre al ver ese vestido? ¿Quedaría tan lindo como el de Giorgina?

Recordé las palabras de mi clienta: que mi vestido era mejor que los de Erika Pascale. Me sonrojé, mis amigas lo notaron.

—¿Qué te tiene tan contenta? —preguntó Hermione que comía una aburrida ensalada cesar.

Luna se inclinó sobre la mesa picándome con el dedo.

—Yo sé, yo sé… Ginny está feliz porque tiene un suculento cheque esperando dentro de su bolso a ser gastado—exclamó con voz baja. Parecía loca, le faltaba poco para murmurar "redrum"

Pero fue inevitable, estallé en una carcajada.

—Por supuesto que no gastará ese dinero, lo ahorrarás, ¿cierto? —puntualizó Hermione mirándome directamente a los ojos, quise golpearle la canilla. Respiré hondo, ella no tenía la culpa de las cosas malas que sucedían en mi vida.

—Quiero hacer algunos arreglos en el departamento —dije mirando mi plato mientras jugaba a enrollar un tallarín que no quería subir a mi tenedor—. Si tengo suerte y Giorgina me recomienda, podré ganar esa suma de manera más constante. Tal vez arriende un espacio más amplio, no lo sé… tengo muchas opciones y falta mucho para pensar qué haré con el dinero en el futuro.

—¡Qué aburrida eres! —bufó Luna, yo sonreí.

—Descuida, cuando sea famosa te invitaré a los desfiles —bromeé, Luna rió entusiasmada, sin embargo a Hermione no pareció hacerle gracia mi comentario.

—Ginny —dijo tomando mi mano por encima de la mesa, su gesto me sorprendió, pero más me sorprendieron sus ojos, que tenían las cejas demasiado ceñidas, como si no supiera qué decir—. No te hagas ilusiones, por favor —dijo con un tono maternal que me dio escalofríos (y eso que no conocía los gestos maternales), abrí mi boca para protestar pero ella no me dejó—. No me mal entiendas, sólo... no esperes a que mujeres como Giorgina caigan del cielo, ahorra ese dinero amiga, porque nunca sabrás cuándo podrás necesitarlo.

Quité la mano. Mis neuronas habían comenzado a funcionar. Por un lado, la mitad de mi cerebro me hacía verle la razón a ese argumento, pero la otra mitad… la otra mitad me decía que no la escuchara, porque Hermione nunca le vería el lado bueno a que trabajara por mi cuenta.

Mi mente trajo a flote imágenes que ya no recordaba, o que bien, quería olvidar. Como cuando me inscribí en la carera de Diseño y mi madre dijo que no me serviría de nada. Hermione en algún momento la apoyó, incluso intentó convencerme de que no podría sobrevivir trabajando sola. Pero mis sueños eran en grande. A pesar de la poca Fé que me tenían mi madre y mi mejor amiga yo quería transformarme en una diseñadora famosa mucho antes de haberme inscrito en la universidad. No quería trabajar en una oficina, no quería encerrarme como ella, como mis hermanos, como mi padre, quería tener mi libertad. Libertad que había conseguido poco a poco y que claramente mi amiga aún no aprobaba.

—Tengo Fé en que esta venta me abrirá las puertas, amiga —mascullé con una sonrisa sínica que no pensaba ocultar. Por suerte Luna siempre salía en mi salvación.

—No seas fastidiosa Hermione, comienzas a sonar como mi abuelita Dilmah —dijo y luego agudizó la voz—: Luna si sigues escribiendo reportajes sobre cosas que no existen te morirás de hambre —. Las tres reímos, la abuela de Luna era todo un prospecto a viejas infames. Apoyó un codo en la mesa y se hizo a un lado el cabello para mirarnos—. Siempre me dijo cosas que podían destruir mis proyectos, pero si no fuera porque jamás la escuché, nunca habría salido publicado en el Mirror el reportaje que hice sobre los monolitos de Stonehenge.

—Yo nunca he querido destruir los proyectos de Ginny, Luna —dijo Hermione ofendida—. Simplemente veo todo de una forma más realista —dijo con timidez, luego me miró, sus ojos esta vez brillaban—. Sabes que confío en ti, no dejaría mi vestido en las manos de nadie más que no fueran las tuyas, sólo… me preocupa que te dejes ilusionar por una sola clienta importante. No quiero que te des de cabeza en el suelo cuando las alas no te lleven tan alto.

Esta vez, yo le tomé la mano.

—Está bien, sé que te preocupas por mí, pero no necesito que me protejan, si me caigo será mi responsabilidad, tengo que aprender a asumir mis errores, ¿eso me dijiste el otro día, no?

Hermione sonrió algo cohibida. Se colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, un rizo saltò bajo su lóbulo.

—Lamento haberte gritado de la forma en que lo hice, pero no encontré el momento apropiado para disculparme —susurró sin mirarme a la cara, Luna sin embargo intercambió conmigo una mirada elocuente—. Cuando llegué a casa te quería llamar, pero…

—No te preocupes —dije con una sonrisa sincera, aunque por dentro era maquiavélica. Había cierta satisfacción cuando veía a Hermione disculparse ante un error que ella había cometido. Como era perfecta en todo, le costaba mucho asumir sus errores. Era siempre gratificante verla bajar los humos de su grandeza—. Yo soy la que te debe una disculpa —agregué, ésta vez honestamente. Después de todo había tenido un desvarió de lengua venenosa cuando le saqué en cara lo de Lavender—. Estaba tan dolida que no pensaba en nada más que en hacer sentir al resto tan mal como yo me sentía —admití. Después de todo, aquello era cierto.

Hermione apretó los labios.

—¿Quedamos en paz, entonces? Siento que aún hay un vacío entre nosotras —dijo con tristeza apretándome la mano. Yo sabía que ese vacío jamás se desaparecería porque justo al medio estaba mi madre, separándonos.

—No hay nada Hermione—mentí. Podía sentir la distancia a pesar de la cercanía de nuestras manos. Mi corazón necesitaba desahogarse de ciertas cosas. Suspiré profundamente—. Me alegraría dejar atrás lo que sucedió el sábado con Michael, dije muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento, también lamento mi comportamiento de ayer —bufé frustrada—. Sólo causo problemas, ¿no?

Mis dos amigas se miraron, Hermione soltó mi mano y la colocó sobre su regazo junto a la otra, yo arqueé una ceja.

—No, no los causas, ¡y no pienses eso de ti! —dijo Luna—. De hecho, hay algo que tienes que saber.

—Tiene que ver con lo que sucedió cuando te marchaste —agregó Hermione.

Quise decir algo pero mi lengua no funcionó. No estaba segura si quería saber qué había sucedido cuando me marché. ¿O sí?

—Sucedieron varias cosas—dijo Luna, la otra asintió. Yo fije la vista en el soporte para servilletas.

—No es necesario que me cuenten chicas, yo…

—Es que tienes que entender que no estás sola —dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido—. Calla y escucha. Yo estaba sentada cerca de Bill, Charlie y tu padre, así que pude oír bien lo que decían.

—¡Esto se pondrá bueno!

—¡Luna, por favor! —exclamó mi cuñada, Luna me guiñó un ojo. La otra volvió a poner su atención sobre mí—. Bill le pidió explicaciones a tu madre por su comportamiento, ya sabes que como no vive con ella hace años no sabía cómo era contigo. Charlie interrumpió explicándole que ella no podía tolerar ningún comportamiento inapropiado de su propia hija.

Hasta ese punto quise que se callara. No quería volver a revivir la sensación de la daga venenosa apuñalando mi estómago. Aparentemente no se dieron cuenta de mi cara —que debe haberse visto fatal—, porque siguieron con su relato.

—Yo no podía oír la conversación claramente, pero sí tenía una magnifica visión de tu madre con la cara roja —acotó Luna con una sonrisa similar a la de mis hermanos cuando hacían alguna broma inapropiada.

—Cómo iba diciendo…—masculló Hermione mirando de reojo a Luna—, ambos se ensalzaron en una discusión con tu madre que ella no quiso seguir. La evadió de manera muy elegante debo decir, porque solo respondía que era algo entre tú y ella y que no metieran sus narices dónde no les importaba.

Debo admitir que el relato de Hermione hasta ese momento no me sorprendía. Todos mis hermanos sabían que yo no tenía una buena relación con mamá y que siempre trataba de destacar lo peor de mí, como si quisiera hundirme.

—Entonces tu padre se levantó dándole un golpe a la mesa —dijo Luna entusiasmada. Hermione asintió con vehemencia.

—Le dijo que era suficiente y que fuera a pedirte disculpas —agregó. No pude imaginarme la escena porque simplemente no había en mis imágenes cerebrales una de papá sacando la voz—. Tu madre le dijo que te lo habías buscado y que no perdiera tiempo contigo, que ya volverías, que era habitual en… —pausó, Luna movió la cabeza incitándola a continuar—… en ti comportarte como una niña malcriada.

Apreté mis manos, súbitamente ya no tenía ganas de seguir comiendo.

—Fantástico —dije componiendo una sonrisa desanimada.

—No te pongas así, aún no has escuchado todo lo que sucedió —dijo Luna con aquel timbre tan extraño en ella cuando hablaba de manera normal.

—No quiero saberlo —dije con rapidez, Hermioine colocó su mano sobre la mesa, como si quisiera imponer una fuerza física que impidiera mi huída.

—Ginny, tu padre enfrentó a tu madre, dijo que no podía comprender sus actitudes hacia ti y reveló que le alegraba tu ruptura con Michael porque merecías a alguien mucho mejor.

Sonreí levemente. Aunque costaba imaginar a papá enfrentando a mamá por mí sentía el suave calor del agradecimiento en mi pecho que suplantaba el dolor de la daga venenosa.

—El Señor Weasley fue detrás de ti —dijo Luna entonces, sorprendiéndome—. Se disculpó con las visitas en nombre de tu madre por su comportamiento… ¿cómo era la palabra, Hermione?

—Desatinado —contestó la otra. Mi cabeza iba de izquierda a derecha como en un partido de ping pong.

—¡Eso! Y te fue a buscar. Cuando llegó, obviamente solo, estaba furioso. Se sentó a mi lado y rió con Fred, George y los niños, pero a tu madre no le dirigió la palabra en toda la tarde.

Repentinamente me sentí fatal. No porque no me agradase saber que mi padre por fin había despertado del yugo controlador de mi madre, sino, porque no quería ser la persona que destruyera la relación que ellos tenían. Sabía que papá amaba a mamá y que se pelearan por mí no me hacía sentir mejor.

—Gracias chicas —sonreí…algo.

—Sabemos que no te sentirás mejor amiga, pero no estás sola, incluso yo me sorprendí por la actitud de tu madre en ti —dijo Hermione analizando mi cara, entonces su voz se torno más gruesa, como cuando defendía las pruebas en un caso desagradable—. Ginny, sé que crees que te odia, pero debes entender si te digo que ninguna madre odia a sus hijos. Estoy segura que durante su vida intentó hacer lo mejor por ti, pero no supo enfocarlo de manera correcta.

Hermione tenía ese corazón con el que no podía pensar mal de las personas. Si le era imposible creer que su prima era una puta de esas caras que se vendían en hoteles cinco estrellas, mucho menos iba creer que mi madre tenía un odio irracional hacia mí, que sí, debía admitirlo, me dolía como la mierda. ¿Y cómo no me iba a sentir así? Era mi madre después de todo.

No sabía si sonreír o llorar, así que opté por la mejor opción. Saqué la billetera de mi bolso y extraje algunos billetes para pagar la cuenta del almuerzo. Miré el reloj de mi muñeca sin ver la hora realmente y fingí sorpresa.

—¡Oh no! Miren la hora —exclamé—. Les agradezco que me hayan contado todo esto chicas, pero debo irme, tengo que abrir el taller en veinte minutos, no puedo dejar esperando a las clientas.

—¡Pero si recién es la una! —exclamó Luna, yo hice un gesto de congoja que no sabía si me había resultado creíble.

—Lo sé —dije frustrada, por supuesto, fingiendo—. Pero no quiero perder una clienta por llegar tarde —le entregué los billetes a Hermione—. Esa es mi parte. Tenemos que juntarnos a ver las medidas y diseños que quieras para tu vestido.

Vi como le brillaron los ojos con una ilusión que parecía muy lejana a mi propia realidad.

—Claro —dijo feliz—, ¿cuándo nos podemos juntar? Esta semana tengo un caso que me tiene algo ocupada.

Asentí. Siempre tenía algo que hacer, eran los demás quienes tenían que adaptar sus horarios a los de ella.

—Yo también tengo la semana muy ocupada, te llamo cuando tenga un día disponible —dije con un leve dejo de petulancia en la voz. Esta vez ella se iba a adaptar a mi tiempo. Me miró con una expresión bastante sorprendida, pero asintió finalmente.

—Claro… cuando puedas —dijo. Luna se giró hacia mí mientras me levantaba de la mesa, su gesto de "no te creo nada pero te has jodido a Hermione de lo lindo" era notorio en la expresión de sus ojos y boca.

—Genial, ¡nos vemos!

…

Llegué tarde ese día. Harry no se encontraba en el departamento pero había una nota de color verde limón pegada en el refrigerador.

"_No sé si llegaré a dormir, no me esperes"_

—Cómo si quisiera —mascullé. La verdad es que me interesaba bien poco lo que hacía con su vida mientras no fuera bajo mi techo.

Dejé las llaves sobre la mesa de la cocina y miré la sala que era iluminada por las luces de los bares y restaurantes. Encendí las de mi propia casa y repentinamente me sentí muy sola.

No es que Harry fuera la mejor compañía del mundo, pero de alguna manera lo extrañé. Era un gran amigo y el único que había estado ahí apoyándome el día fatídico —sin habérselo pedido ni invitado, pero era un detalle—. Al menos había hecho que el fin de semana fuera un poco más ameno.

Abrí el refrigerador y encontré un poco de pizza congelada del día anterior. Descongelé algunos trozos y me serví chocolate caliente.  
Reí, siempre me habían gustado las mezclas extrañas, y beber chocolate caliente con pizza era algo verdaderamente sublime.

Me senté en el sofá mientras colocaba algo en la radio. Podría haber prendido mi portátil y ver una película, pero había algo de magia en el bullicio de las calles a mí alrededor. Me hacía sentir menos sola.

Recosté la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y cerré los ojos disfrutando de un buen sorbo de mi bebida favorita. Hasta que sonó el celular.

Lo tenía sobre la mesa ratona, así que lo tomé de inmediato. El número era desconocido.

—¿Hola? —contesté.

—_¿Ginevra Weasley?_ —la voz del otro lado era de mujer, pero sonaba gruesa y elegante.

—Con ella…—dije.

—_Querida, me llamo Minerva Mcgonagall, Giorgina Harrison me dio tu número, creo que la conoces. _

Mi corazón comenzó a bombear sangre a mi cerebro con demasiada rapidez. Asentí con la cabeza sin recordar qué debía responder con la boca.

—Sí… sí, dígame, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

—_Querida, debo decir que estoy admirada con el trabajo de relojería que hiciste con ese maravilloso atuendo_ —dijo la mujer con voz de embelesamiento. Mi boca se secó. No me había dado cuenta pero cada vez estaba más encaramada sobre la mesa.

—Muchas gracias, señora.

—_Oh, por favor, llámame Minerva._

Intenté tragar saliva pero mi boca no respondía.

—Gracias... Minerva —respondí con una sonrisa estúpida, no la podía ver pero lo imaginaba.

—_Ginevra, quisiera saber si tienes tiempo de ayudarme a diseñar un vestido, es para dentro de dos meses, lo necesito para una cena con el primer ministro, es mi yerno. _

Juro que mi cerebro colapsó. Todas las palabras encajaron y algo en mis neuronas hicieron corto circuito a tal punto que estuve a punto de gritar como una maniática. Pensé en el vestido de mi amiga, pero Hermione aún no tenía fecha de matrimonio, podía aplazar el trabajo de ella si era necesario para poder trabajar con esta mujer.

—Por… —carraspeé, mi voz estaba a punto de sonar como un pollito afónico—, por supuesto Minerva. Encantada le ayudaré a diseñar un vestido.

—_¡Estupendo!_ —exclamó la mujer con un tono demasiado feliz—. _¡Estaré encantada de quedar en tus manos!_

—¿Le parece si la espero en mi taller el jueves a las nueve de la mañana?, le doy la dirección.

—_No te preocupes linda, ya sé dónde es_ —dijo como si nada, mi corazón latió con rapidez—. _Nos vemos preciosa. Hasta luego._

—Hasta luego —dije en un hilo de voz.

Colgué. Pasaron diez segundos y estallé en un grito. Salté por todos lados y me subí sobre el sofá.

¡Por Dios iba a diseñar para gente que conocía al ministro!

—¡VOY A DISEÑAR PARA EL PRIMER MINISTRO!

Grité extasiada cayendo sobre el sofá con las piernas en alto. Esa dicha ni mi madre y sus comentarios ácidos podían quitármela.

* * *

**Notas:**

Para las que esperan que entre Harry y Ginny pase algo pronto, calma. Las cosas tardan pero llegan. Además, necesito que conozcan la vida de cada personaje y cómo se sienten y se relacionan con los demás. Así cuando suceda será mucho más intenso para todos ustedes.

Gracias por leer.

Kate.-


	7. Capítulo 7

**Antes de que comiencen a leer, quisiera pedirles por favor que no insistan con la rapidez de los capítulos. Estoy publicando uno por semana y espero seguir ese ritmo, el que encuentro bastante decente siendo que para otras historias he tardado meses en actualizar.**  
**Les agradezco a todos mis lectores por su fidelidad y espero que esta historia cumpla con satisfacerlos literariamente.**

* * *

**HARRY POV**

Lo bueno del bar de Seamus era que la bebida y la comida eran de primera calidad. El ambiente era bueno y la gente —sobre todo las chicas—, estaban a un nivel bastante extraordinario.  
Estuve todo el bendito día trabajando para mis padres, quienes por suerte no incidían en mi vida como alguna vez quisieron hacerlo —gracias a mi padrino—, así que podía manejar mis propios negocios sin que estos interfirieran en mi diario vivir.

El bar tenía varios ambientes diferentes dentro de un solo nivel. Todo era de madera. Como buen escocés, el padre de Seamus, Robert, confeccionó el bar con toques medievales. Las sillas estaban forradas en cuero y las mesas eran de madera, todas con diferentes tamaños y formas porque seguían el mismo patrón del tronco que había sido cortado para confeccionarlas. La decoración estaba repleta de mantos con diseños escoceses y unas lámparas de aceite colgaban del techo.

Por supuesto, en base a su exclusividad, muchas chicas lindas invadían el bar todos los días, lo que era un lujo que no me podía perder, menos, cuando llegaba el bendito mensaje de Seamus al celular avisando que era noche de "mujeres entran gratis".

Esa noche con los muchachos compartíamos una jarra de cerveza que medía lo mismo que mi brazo, y la música mezclaba tonos celtas con rock que animaba a la multitud. Estábamos sentados en torno a una gran mesa redonda Seamus, yo, Neville —un amigo, hijo de unos amigos de mis padres—, Draco y Blaise. Seamus era el más joven y lo había conocido cuando entré a estudiar administración a petición de mis padres cuando tenía veintitrés años. Fue una época de la que mi cabeza no se quería acordar, años que no quería revivir.

En fin, Neville no logró zafarse del legado de sus padres y tuvo que dedicarse a la empresa de forestación y conservación que tenían, sin embargo nunca se quejó de cumplir con el legado familiar. Podía pasar días metido en medio de un bosque y llegaba más feliz y radiante que cuando pasaba una noche intensa con la loca de su novia.

Los otros dos eran Draco y Blaise, dos idiotas con suerte cuyos padres les habían heredado una buena cantidad de libras en vida. No hacían nada. En serio. Nada. Se dedicaban a gastar el dinero y a comprar acciones. Pero, como el destino es un bromista cabrón, los idiotas nunca perdían ni un puto peso, al contrario, todas las semanas duplicaban el monto invertido.  
¿Cómo nos conocimos? Es un misterio. Creo que fue en ese mismo bar en mi época de universitario frustrado. Seamus sabía que me había hecho amigo de él porque el pelotudo era dueño del lugar y como para ese entonces era un crío, me aprovechaba de su buena voluntad. Pero con el tiempo nos hicimos muy amigos sin que me diera cuenta. Fue en una de esas fiestas privadas que llegaron los otros dos, pagaron el alcohol de todos los invitados y se tomaron hasta el agua del retrete. No sé cómo, pero amanecimos los cinco en mi departamento, algunos a medio vestir y otros completamente desnudos sobre el suelo de mi sala —no pregunten, no quiero saber qué mierda pasó esa noche y prefiero no averiguarlo—. Todos acordamos no volver a tocar el tema nunca más en la vida.

Me serví un vaso de whisky y lo bebí de un solo trago. La jarra de cerveza estaba prácticamente vacía y la cabeza ya comenzaba a rendirme cuentas. Aún no comenzaba a ver doble, pero estaba a punto. Pedí un sándwich gigante con extra carne y extra queso para poder equilibrar la balanza de alcohol que estaba ahogando a mi cerebro. Los demás me imitaron y pidieron cosas similares. En un gran reloj cucú que había detrás de la barra vi que ya eran las tres de la mañana y el bar seguía lleno de gente.

Un grupo de chicas pasó por nuestro lado y los ojos de Draco se fueron directamente al trasero de una que llevaba unos pantalones de infarto. Éste levantó la mano hacia Blaise y dibujó una sonrisa ebria.

—Te apuesto cien libras a que me follo ese culo hoy —dijo arrastrando las palabras. La sonrisa se transformó en una mueca desviada que debo admitir me pareció asquerosamente libidinosa. Blaise le estrechó la mano con la misma mueca.

—Doscientos a que te quiebra la nariz —rió el otro mostrando los dientes llenos de queso.

Hice una mueca de asco. Miré a la chiquilla que se había sentado con algunas amigas en la barra. Achiqué los ojos y sentí un escalofrío.

Mierda, eran prácticamente niñas y este cabrón bordeaba los treinta.

Draco se levantó de nuestra mesa arrojando algunos vasos al suelo por culpa de su poca estabilidad para mantenerse de pie. Se acomodó la camisa y amplió su sonrisa.

El imbécil era bien parecido—soy honesto, los hombres pensamos así de otros pero no lo decimos en voz alta, ¿sí? —, tenía esa palidez enfermiza que le encantaba a las mujeres y el cabello rubio demasiado claro peinado hacia atrás…er… Como si una vaca hubiera pasado su lengua. Era más alto que yo, pero no era que me importase, a fin de cuentas yo también era guapo —sí, los hombres tenemos vanidad, pero como ya dije, no lo decimos en voz alta, ¿vale? —.

Cuando llegó hasta la barra la chica en cuestión comenzó a coquetear con él —vaya crías, qué rápido caían —, sonreí. Sin embargo, de repente mis ojos se detuvieron en las piernas de una de sus amigas que vestía unas largas botas negras. Subí la mirada hasta encontrarme con su espalda desnuda cubierta por una mata de cabello rizado y negro que caía por ella como cascada. Súbitamente me descubrí observándola con la boca abierta. Hizo un gesto con la mano hacia atrás para quitarse el cabello, lo que la hizo voltear. Me encontré con sus ojos un solo segundo, ella sonrió. Qué irónico, parecía que la noche iba a terminar conmigo y una chiquilla universitaria follando en algún lugar. Me preparé para ponerme de pie cuando…

—Harry —me llamó Seamus—, Neville no se siente bien —dijo señalando a mi compañero cuyo rostro se había puesto verde.

_Hijo de puta…_

—¿Qué mierda le ocurre? —espeté con un tono grosero, Seamus parpadeó intimidado, Neville se llevó una mano a la garganta. Mierda.

—No lo sé, bebió menos que todos y sólo comió el especial del bar.

Me asusté. Sentí mis ojos demasiado abiertos. Miré a Seamus un segundo mientras mi cabeza procesaba la información. Neville era intolerante al maní y el especial consistía en una suerte de picadillo que contenía pequeñas trazas de esa cosa.

—¡Joder, Neville! —grité saltando de mi silla y colocándome tras él para ayudarle a levantarse—. ¡Seamus, llama a una ambulancia!

—¿Qué …?

—¡Mierda Seamus, este imbécil se puede morir! ¡Hazlo ahora!

Seamus asintió aturdido y tomó su celular marcando los números con rapidez. Salté sobre Neville y le aflojé la camisa que llevaba puesta para que el idiota pudiese respirar. Se estaba comenzando a poner morado.

—¡Cómo puedes ser tan imbécil! —grité mientras lo ayudaba a cobrar una postura que lo ayudara a respirar—. ¿Cómo no te fijaste en lo que estabas comiendo? ¡Siempre eres precavido, joder!

Blaise, que estaba a su lado y bastante ebrio, intentó ayudar pero sus manos se desviaron como si estuviera cazando moscas.

—La ambulancia viene —anunció Seamus mirando a Neville con miedo. Lo hice a un lado mientras acarreaba al enfermo hasta la salida.

—Ayúdame con este idiota —gruñí mientras cargaba a mi amigo que ya se había desmayado, podía escuchar su respiración errática, como una gallina enferma. Seamus se quedó estático, sin saber qué hacer —¿qué estás esperando? ¡Muévete!

Agitó la cabeza y cogió el brazo caído de Neville pasándoselo por detrás de la cabeza. Me giré un segundo, Blaise se había quedado dormido sobre la mesa con la cabeza metida en su plato de comida. Cuando volví la vista al frente noté con algo de decepción que la chica de las botas ya no estaba en la barra y tampoco sus amigas —tal vez Draco se había ganado su confianza después de todo. Maldito cabrón con suerte—.

Arrastramos a Neville hasta la salida. La gente se fue haciendo a un lado para dejarnos pasar. Un hombre corrió hasta la puerta y nos miró con espanto. Reconocí a Robert, el padre de Seamus, por su barba frondosa y su cabello bien peinado.

—¡Por Dios!, ¿qué le sucedió a Neville?

—Comió maní —dijo Seamus con la voz cansada, rodé los ojos.

—¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota? —exclamó acercándose para tomar el lugar de Seamus que parecía exhausto de haber cargado a un sujeto varios kilos más grande que él. Porque el cabrón era alto y ¡mierda que pesaba!

—¿Llamaron a la ambulancia?

—Viene en camino —dijo Seamus abriendo la puerta del local para que saliéramos. El viento helado de primavera me golpeó en la cara como agujas. Luego de estar en la tibieza de bar y de haber adoptado el calor del alcohol, la intemperie no era el mejor lugar para permanecer de pie.

—Más les vale que su estupidez no traiga problemas al bar —dijo Robert, yo fruncí el ceño.

—¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? —espeté. La cabeza estaba comenzándome a cobrar factura, preveía un dolor inminente. Robert alzó los hombros.

—No, por supuesto que no —dijo algo avergonzado—, pero sacar a un cliente medio muerto y pálido como un fantasma no es la mejor publicidad para el bar. Van a creer que se intoxicó con mi comida.

—Pero sí se intoxicó papá —agregó Seamus cuyos brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho. Robert le dio un zape en la cabeza con la mano libre.

—¡Pero fue culpa suya! Neville sabe que no puede comer cosas que contengan maní, ¿por qué lo hizo?

—Está con un tratamiento hace varios meses —expliqué con los ojos cerrados. El peso de Neville, el frío y los estragos del alcohol me estaban apagando el cerebro—. Pero nunca creí que el imbécil comería picadillo para comprobar si la mierda funcionaba.

Levanté a Neville alzando su brazo para contener su peso, ya que se había comenzado a resbalar. Robert hizo lo mismo. La cabeza de mi amigo caía inerte sobre su pecho. Comenzaba a asustarme. No reaccionaba.

Fue cuando mi corazón se relajó al escuchar la sirena de la ambulancia. Dio un rápido giro en la esquina y se estacionó a nuestros pies. Los paramédicos recogieron a Neville e hicieron todas las maniobras de rigor posibles. Cuando lo subieron al vehículo nos miraron.

—¿Alguno de ustedes es familiar o amigo?

—Sí, lo somos —dije señalándonos a Seamus y a mí. Pero de inmediato supe por la cara del crío que éste no tenía intenciones de subirse con Neville a la ambulancia—. Pero yo iré con él —farfullé frustrado.

Robert me colocó una mano en el hombro.

—Yo iría, pero no puedo dejar el bar sin atender y Seamus no está en condiciones —dijo señalando a su hijo el cual tiritaba bajo el frío y cuya nariz estaba roja, pero no precisamente por la temperatura.

Asentí y seguí al paramédico. Cuando las puertas se cerraron detrás de mí comprendí que mi noche no terminaría escondido con una chiquilla universitaria en algún rincón del bar. Suspiré y me pasé las manos por la cabeza mientras Neville era reanimado con todos los artefactos que había en la ambulancia.

—No se preocupe, su amigo estará bien —me dijo el sujeto que hacía las reanimaciones. Sonreí sin querer sonreír realmente, tenía unas profundas ganas de lanzarme —y de paso lanzar a Neville también— a las profundidades de un pozo profundo. Me volví a cubrir la cara con las manos y emití un quejido. El tipo me miró con lástima, yo sólo quería estrangularlo.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, Neville fue trasladado con rapidez desde la ambulancia hacia la sala de urgencias. Los médicos no me dejaron entrar, así que tuve que aguardar en la sala de espera. Me agarré la cabeza con sueño, de repente eran las cuatro de la mañana y yo seguía lamentándome haber perdido la oportunidad de follar con una chiquilla por culpa de un imbécil que me había transformado en su niñera.

Uno de los médicos que estaba atendiendo a Neville apareció por una esquina al cabo de una media hora, alcé mi vista cuando escuché que preguntaban por él. Me acerqué preocupado debo admitir, el hombre no parecía especialmente contento.

—Soy amigo de Neville, ¿cómo está?

—Me temo que tendrá que internarse, su alergia es severa, tuvo suerte de haber llegado con vida al hospital.

En ese instante sentí como mis piernas se volvían de gelatina. La cabeza ya no soportaba su peso y mis hombros se habían comenzado a desmoronar. Sin embargo intenté mantener la compostura.

—¿Se recuperará?

—Lo trajo a tiempo, así que esperamos los mejores resultados, pero se mantendrá en observación por algunos días —dijo. En ese instante comprendí la inmensidad de la situación. Neville había estado a punto de morir. Realmente. Joder.

—Le avisaré a su familia —dije. El médico me miró, lucía un gran mostacho que le cubría casi toda la boca. Podría haber ingeniado un chiste sobre aquello, pero no tenía ánimos.

—Procure hacerlo pronto, si bien su estado no es de peligro, su amigo está grave —dijo con severidad. Me sonrojé sin saber por qué. Tal vez porque me había quedado lamentando mi vida como idiota en lugar de alertar a la familia de mí amigo que necesitaba mayor lamentación que yo.

El hombre se retiró y de inmediato tomé mi celular. La madre de Neville por poco me dejó sin tímpano, si hubiese gritado un poco más fuerte tal vez habría perdido la oreja. Intenté calmarla, pero por celular las cosas no funcionaban así de simples hasta que no veías con tus propios ojos al afectado.

Cuando confirmaron que venían en camino busqué en mi lista el número de su novia. Marqué, pero la loquita no me contestaba.

—Mierda Luna, contesta —Al cabo de tres intentos, nada sucedió.

Apoyé la espalda en la pared a un lado de la máquina expendedora de café y me quedé mirando el celular pensativo, hasta que mi cerebro se encendió al leer su nombre. No pensé. Simplemente marqué.

—_¿Di...diga?_ —escuché su voz adormilada con cierto tono de fastidio, no pude evitar reír. Pero de inmediato recordé por qué la había llamado.

—Ginny —dije, al otro lado me recibió un bufido idéntico al de un toro en plena embestida.

—_¡Harry! _—exclamó molesta—. _¡Son las cuatro de la mañana!_

—Lo siento, escucha, hay un problema…

Pude escuchar su respiración intensa desde el otro lado y fue inevitable no reír.

—_¡Dios, eres mi karma Potter!_

Algún sonido apabullado me llegó desde el otro lado de la línea y la imaginé dándole patadas a las frazadas. Tenía ganas de fastidiarla, era lo más divertido de ella, pero debía enfocarme.

—Después me la cobras, es importante —dije con rapidez antes que me interrumpiera—. Neville está en el hospital —silencio—. ¿Ginny?

—_¡Mierda Harry, por qué no lo dijiste antes!_ —el grito me pilló desprevenido, casi se me cayó el aparato de las manos. Unas enfermeras gruñonas me llamaron la atención.

—¡No grites así, bruta!

—_¿Bruta? ¡El idiota eres tú si crees que…! ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Le avisaste a Luna?_

Suspiré y me pasé la mano por la cara.

—No me contesta…

—_Por supuesto…—_un estruendo se escuchó del otro lado, alejé el celular del oído_—… es imposible despertar a Luna si la llamas al celular, lo debe tener su gato, siempre se le pierde. No te preocupes, yo le aviso._

—Estamos en el Central —dije cerrando un ojo cuando escuché otro estruendo. Seguramente estaba barriendo con todo lo que tenía a su paso para vestirse con la luz apagada.

—_Nos vemos._

Cortó. Miré el celular en mi mano y fue inevitable sonreír. A pesar del momento fatídico y de mi suerte echada a algún cocodrilo, esa chiquilla me había alegrado la noche.

* * *

**Notas:**

A todos quienes quieren que Harry se dé cuenta de que Ginny existe y viceversa, denles tiempo. Gnny acaba de terminar, sigue pensando en Michael. La buena noticia es que tiene ojos, cerebro y corazón, así que créanme si les digo que no tardará en notar a Harry.  
Solo les pido paciencia. Los capítulos son cortos y seguirán ese ritmo, por lo tanto es poca información en pocas páginas.  
Lo interesante es que estos dos tienen que descubrirse primero, no tardará demasiado, pero luego tendrán que aceptar lo que sucede y ahí comenzarán los enredos.

Gracias por leer.  
Kate.-


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo VIII**

**GINNY POV**

Cuando Harry me llamó estuve a pocos segundos de asesinarlo mentalmente. ¿Qué idiota en su sano juicio llamaba a las cuatro de la madrugada?, ah, sí, el tipo de idiota que tenía otro amigo idiota que era alérgico al maní y que comía por accidente.

Me demoré mil años en poder contactar a Luna. Por suerte su padre estaba desvelado y logré hablar con él —era escritor independiente, así que cuando le bajaba la inspiración, sin importar la hora, se sentaba a escribir—. Por suerte lo había pillado en pleno proceso creativo, de lo contrario no habría podido avisar a Luna sobre Neville.

Como el hospital quedaba de camino a mi departamento Luna pasó por él y ambas nos fuimos juntas. Nunca había visto a mi amiga de ese modo. Estaba más pálida de lo normal, llevaba encima un gran suéter cuyas mangas le quedaban largas y unas botas militares en sus piernas desnudas. Su cabello caía desordenado y eléctrico por la espalda, su nariz estaba roja y sus ojos demasiado abiertos, tanto, que ni siquiera parpadeaba.

—Estará todo bien —susurré cuando íbamos de camino. Pero solamente movió la cabeza.

Le tomé la mano, por suerte fueron solo diez minutos. Apenas llegamos entramos por urgencias, dejé que corriera delante de mí hasta que ya no la vi más. Troté a paso rápido, aún no podía recobrarme de los nervios de gelatina que me había dejado la llamada de Harry en plena noche. Cuando alcancé la sala de espera vi a un grupo de personas sentadas en las sillas con vasos de cartón en sus manos y rostros desamparados. Aparté la mirada de aquel cuadro deprimente y noté a Harry apoyado en la pared a un costado de la máquina de café. Tenía la cabeza sobre el pecho y los brazos cruzados. Me acerqué y lo miré desde abajo. Estaba durmiendo —o fingía—.

Suspiré y saqué una café de la maquina. Me apoyé también. El silencio, el sonido de un teléfono sin contestar, los susurros y el aroma a hospital, me causó un extraño desasosiego. Sorbí el café y de inmediato me arrepentí.

—Qué asco, ¿con qué hacen esto, alquitrán? —susurré mirando mi vaso, una risa suave me sorprendió. Me giré y vi a Harry riendo con los ojos cerrados.

—¿De qué te sorprendes?, estás en un hospital, nada es agradable —dijo bajito con voz dormida. Lo miré y sin querer me quedé viéndolo fijamente.

Harry era guapo. Es decir, siempre lo consideré un tipo atractivo, pero nunca me detuve a analizarlo ¿entienden?  
Aún tenía una mueca sonriente, quizás se seguía riendo de mí, siempre lo hacía. Pero seguía con los ojos cerrados. Tenía el cabello más largo, y, como sucede tras una buena noche en vela, bastante más desordenado de lo normal. Llevaba los lentes casi colgando al borde de la nariz, una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuros; pude notar el borde de una camisa de vestir sobresalir por un costado de la chaqueta.  
Creo que nunca me había detenido a observarlo fijamente. Las pestañas las tenía largas y negras y su perfil era bastante…

—¿Qué miras? —preguntó abriendo un ojo. Sentí enrojecer hasta las orejas. Liberó una risa divertida y se irguió estirando los brazos y haciendo crujir el cuello. Desvié mi atención hacia otro lado.

¡Estúpida! Sí, tenía ojos y miraba hombres, era lógico, no tenía nada de raro que hubiese descubierto que mi mejor amigo era atractivo. Me aterré, ¿y si creyó que lo miraba porque…?

—¡No miraba nada! —me defendí azorada —. Estaba comprobando si dormías —no dijo nada, simplemente me sonrió mientras aún estiraba los brazos y se acomodaba los lentes —Idiota —mascullé. Entonces me quitó el vaso de café de las manos y dio un sorbo.

—¡Agh! ¡Qué asco! ¡Con razón tienen tantos ingresos en la noche! ¡Lo hacen a propósito!

—Te lo dije —murmuré alzando los hombros para desviar la atención de cualquier cosa que haya pensado de mí. Me bastaba con humillarme frente a mi familia, no necesitaba sumar a esa lista a mis amigos cercanos. Aquel solo pensamiento me hizo recordar a Neville y el por qué estaba ahí a las cinco de la mañana— ¿cómo está Neville?

Harry se pasó una mano por la cabeza, dejó el vaso al costado de una ventana. Su sonrisa desapreció.

—Avisaron hace cuarenta minutos que está estable, pero tendrá que quedarse unos días, está con sus padres ahora.

Asentí, pero solo entonces comprendí algo que había pasado por alto.

—¿Los padres de Neville están aquí?, ¿hace cuánto llegaron?

—Una hora, más o menos.

Lo miré en silencio mientras procesaba la información.

—¿Qué haces aquí si Neville ya está con su familia?

Su rostro dibujó una sonrisa cansada y se rascó los ojos bajo los lentes.

—Las estaba esperando a ustedes —dijo achicando sus ojos, como si ya no soportara el sueño—. ¿Luna está con él?

—Supongo. Corrió y no la vi más —dije metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de mi enorme chaqueta peluda hecha de motas de algodón. Entonces sentí el peso de su brazo en mis hombros y su cabeza sobre la mía. Mis rodillas se doblaron. Tuve que sacar las manos de los bolsillos para quitármelo de encima—. ¡Harry, basta! ¡Pesas mucho!

—Muero de sueño —masculló arrastrando las palabras. Me fui hacia un lado, una de mis manos fue a parar a la pared.

—No es mi problema —me quejé aguantando su peso. Me recordó repentinamente a los gemelos. A veces me usaban de perchero y tenía que lidiar con el peso de ambos —. ¡Diablos Harry, quítate!

Con una risa burlona se quitó de encima. El hombro me hizo "clic".

—Necesito dormir —dijo bostezando. Me sobé el hombro.

—Debiste pensar eso antes de irte de farra —me burle con tono mordaz, hizo un gesto con la boca como si quisiera mostrar los colmillos.

—No eres mi madre, no jodas —replicó pasándose las manos por la cara. Una médico cruzó frente a nosotros e inevitablemente sus ojos se fueron a parar sobre ella. Resoplé frustrada.

¡La mujer llevaba puesto un overol verde y aún así le miraba el trasero!

—¿Le miras el trasero a todo lo que se mueve? —pregunté. Nunca me había gustado que los hombres vieran a las mujeres como objeto. Aún así, sin querer miré hacia atrás y abajo, como comprobando si algo de trasero sobresalía de mis pantalones de piyama.

—No te pongas celosa, el tuyo también está bueno —dijo Harry riendo. Sentí mis mejillas picar, probablemente ya estaba roja. Le di un golpe con el puño en el brazo que le dio justo en el nervio— ¡Ay! ¡Pero qué bruta eres!

Se agarró el brazo con la otra mano y apretó los dedos en torno a la zona adolorida. Justo en esos instantes vi aparecer a Luna seguida de una pareja. Me olvidé de Harry y fui hacia ella.

—¡Luna!

Ella se volteó a verme sonriente. La pareja tras ella, seguramente los padres de Neville, me miraron con curiosidad.

—Está todo bien —me dijo con su típico tono de voz apacible—. Ha salido de peligro, pero deberá quedarse…

—Sí, eso me dijo Harry.

—¿Harry? —preguntó buscando por todos lados. Sus ojos lo encontraron sobándose el brazo—. ¿Está bien?

Levanté los hombros.

—Ni idea —contesté sin darle más importancia. Entonces mi atención fue hacia los padres de Neville que terminaban de hablar con una mujer vestida con bata blanca.

—Oh —Luna les hizo un gesto y ellos se acercaron a mí. De manera torpe intenté arreglar mi cabello, pero entonces descubrí que todos estaban en las mismas condiciones—. Señores Longbottom, ella es mi mejor amiga, Ginevra Weasley.

—Ginny —corregí, nunca me gustó del todo mi nombre—. Un gusto.

—El gusto es nuestro linda —dijo la madre de Neville. La mujer tenía el rostro redondo, el cabello rubio y la expresión dócil, parecida a Luna. Tomó mi mano, la suya estaba cálida—. ¿Eres amiga de mi hijo también?

Asentí con lentitud.

—No somos íntimos —admití—, mi amistad con él es a través de Luna y Harry —dije. Los ojos azules de ella y su marido se desviaron hacia atrás de mí. Me giré cuando sentí una presencia. Harry sonreía con sorna.

—Alice, Frank —saludó el aludido con gracia. Mi espalda se crispó. Ni si quiera sabía por qué su presencia me molestaba tanto. Tal vez era porque el idiota llevaba dos noches despertándome en plena madrugada por emergencias estúpidas. Sí, lo dije. Lo de Neville fue terrible, pero no dejaba de ser una estupidez. ¿Cómo no se fijó en los ingredientes de lo que estaba comiendo?

—Harry, querido —dijo la mujer. Me hice a un lado y ella lo abrazó. Era bajita, como yo y Luna, así que su cabeza le llegaba apenas hasta al pecho de Harry—. Gracias por actuar a tiempo, no quiero ni pensar qué habría sucedido si no hubieras estado ahí.

Su voz se quebró, él apretó el abrazo. Me sorprendí al verlo así, tan… comprensivo.

—Neville es como mi hermano, por supuesto que habría hecho todo lo posible por ayudar—dijo liberando a la mujer del abrazo—. Aunque lo idiota le queda corto.

—¡Ese muchacho! —exclamó Alice. El padre de Neville, Frank, movió la cabeza.

—Siempre le gusta poner a prueba sus límites —dijo. Su voz era ronca. Me pareció extraño puesto que no coincidía con aquel rostro blanco y bonachón de barba rubia y tupida, parecía más bien un muñeco de Santa Claus—. Alice ya se encargó de gritarle todo lo que debía, espero que no te hayas guardado ningún comentario, Harry.

Harry rió.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Al menos ya le quedó claro que fue un idiota.

—Perfecto.

Ambos hombres rieron, pero mi cabeza ya se estaba comenzando a partir en dos. Se veía la resolana mañanera entrar por las ventanas. Miré el reloj tras el mostrador de las enfermeras y fue imposible no emitir un quejido. Todos me miraron.

—Lo siento, pero no esperaba pasar parte de mis horas de sueño metida en un hospital, tengo que ir a trabajar en una hora y ya no doy más del cansancio —confesé abiertamente. No me importaba lo que pensaran los padres de Neville, ni Luna, ni mucho menos Harry.

—¡Ay, criatura! —exclamó la madre de Neville abrazándome por los hombros—. Vete a tu casa, no te preocupes por nosotros. Neville ya está bien, te agradezco por venir. No cualquiera se levanta de madrugada para venir a un hospital.

—Cierto, gracias por venir conmigo —agradeció Luna. Yo sonreí con los labios apretados, sintiéndome extraña bajo los brazos fraternales de Alice Longbottom.

—¡Ey! Recuerden que el que lo trajo con vida fui yo y también se me parte la cabeza, no he dormido en toda la noche —se quejó Harry, Alice me soltó y colocó sus manos en la cintura como asas de jarra. Un escalofrío me recorrió al recordar que aquel gesto se parecía mucho a uno que hacía mi madre cuando se enojaba.

—Pero el sueño y el dolor de cabeza no es por la noche en vela, querido, es por la jarra de cerveza y los vasos de whisky que bebieron, sí, Neville me lo contó —dijo con tono medio severo, medio en broma. Harry se pasó una mano por la cabeza y rió. Mi espalda baja se electrifico y quité la vista.

—¡Ese cabrón! —rió cansado.

—Sí, todos queremos golpearlo —dijo Frank—, pero al menos espera a que salga del hospital.

—¡Nadie va a golpear a mi hijo excepto yo! —exclamó Alice, yo reí— ¡Ese muchacho aprenderá a comportarse como adulto aunque el trasero le quede morado!

Luna me sonrió y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Su cabello estaba disparado hacia todos lados y algunas mechas onduladas se erizaban en su nuca dándole un aspecto salvaje, como la protagonista de esa película de Disney…er….Brave.

Reí mentalmente ante la idea al imaginar que si Harry oía ese pensamiento sobre mis gustos de dibujos animados tendría más material para molestarme.

Moví mis hombros y bostecé. Alice se fijó en mí.

—No es necesario que te quedes aquí, querida —me dijo con dulzura—. Puedes volver a tu casa, necesitas descansar. Disculpa por haberte levantado.

Suspiré agradecida.

—No se preocupe, no podía dejar que Luna viniera sola —dije. Miré a mi amiga, sus ojos azules estaban brillantes y unas feas ojeras moradas se estaban formando bajo ellos—. ¿Vienes conmigo? —le pregunté. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Me quedaré con él hasta que lo trasladen de habitación, aún lo están monitoreando —dijo colocándose un mechón tras la oreja. Veces como esas eran las que me hacían cuestionar si Luna era realmente tan lunática como todos creían. Había momentos en los que estaba segura que fingía ser una persona volátil para que no la vieran tan vulnerable.

Asentí con la cabeza y me reacomodé mi abrigo peludo para no sentir las agujas del frío mañanero. Maldita primavera que avanzaba a pasos de tortuga. ¿Cuándo comenzaría a brillar el sol?... Ah, cierto, vivía en Londres, la cuna de la lluvia eterna.

—Bien…Yo… me marcho —dije cruzando los brazos en mi pecho para cobijarme bajo el abrigo. Me sorprendí cuando Harry colocó su brazo en mis hombros. Luna alzó una ceja, los Longbottom sonrieron.

—Me voy contigo —dijo Harry bostezando—. Neville queda en buenas manos.

—¿Se van juntos? —preguntó Luna, mis mejillas se sonrojaron. Fruncí los labios. Cierto que ella no sabía lo de mi inquilino.

—Vivo cerca del departamento de Ginny, nos sirve el mismo taxi, además, necesito dormir.

Luna asintió, aunque había un dejo de sorpresa en su expresión, por suerte no dijo nada. Gracias a Dios.

—Entonces vayan, vayan que se les hará tarde para dormir un poco más —dijo Alice. Harry hizo un sonido con la boca. Mi hombro izquierdo se inclinó bajo su peso, el muy idiota se estaba recargando sobre mí.

—Harry… me estás aplastando —me quejé. Me soltó con una risa y elevó las manos como si se hubiera quemado.

—Lo siento, lo siento, había olvidado lo debilucha que eres —se burló. Lo miré de reojo y respiré profundamente.

_¡No soy debilucha!_

—Gracias por venir —se despidió Alice omitiendo el comentario de Harry sobre mi estado físico. Me tomó las manos y sonrió amorosamente. Se me retorció el estómago ante ese gesto que enmarcaba pequeñas arrugas al borde de sus ojos. Fue inevitable pensar cómo sería esa expresión en el rostro de mi madre.

—Descuide, si tienen novedades por favor, no duden en avisar —pedí. Ella asintió. Frank le dio la mano a Harry, y a mí dos sonoros besos en cada mejilla.

—Hasta luego muchacha, fue un gusto conocerte.

Su barba me picó las mejillas. Lo miré a aquellos ojos pequeños y hundidos bajo las dos espesas cejas rubias y fue inevitable volver a considerar la idea de Santa Claus.

—El gusto fue mío, hasta luego señor Longbottom —me despedí, luego me giré a Luna—. Si necesitas algo, llámame.

Sentí la mano de Harry en mi espalda empujándome con rudeza.

—Ya, sí, sí, camina, muero de sueño —dijo picándome con el dedo, Luna alzó una ceja, pero una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro cansado.

—¡Te aviso si tengo noticias! —me gritó. Pero Harry ya me estaba empujando hacia la salida.

…

¡Qué días! No salía de una cosa y pasaba otra.

Miré a Harry que roncaba en el taxi al que habíamos subido a la salida del hospital. Dormía plácidamente en una posición poco digna, con los brazos desparramados sobre el asiento, las piernas situadas en cualquier ángulo y la boca abierta; los lentes caían por su nariz y su cabello permanecía apelmazado a un costado.

Suspiré y miré por la ventana. Mi mente recordó a Michael y una leve punzada agujó mi pecho. Recordaba las largas tardes recorriendo las calles, los parques y las cafeterías. Cuando era estudiante, Michael me pasaba a buscar a la universidad y pasábamos horas dando vueltas, olvidándonos del tiempo.

Cerré los ojos, el día estaba despejado y brillante, pero el viento helado se filtraba por el pequeño resquicio de la ventana abierta del conductor. Me arrimé a la puerta y traté de encontrar calor bajo mi chaqueta. Recordé cuando Michael me regaló aquel abrigo de motitas sintéticas como una forma de compensar el hecho de que no podía regalarme nada que estuviera hecho de piel de animales. Era rosado y brillante, no era mi color favorito, pero había sido una muestra de su afecto y de su preocupación por entender mis gustos personales y mis ideales. Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas, pero para variar las sequé con las manos antes que llegaran a mi boca. Aún lo extrañaba y sabía que tardaría en olvidarlo, pero más extrañaba sentirme querida, atendida y por sobretodo, comprendida.

Una mancha blanca frente a mi nariz me sorprendió, giré la cabeza y vi a Harry mirándome con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado, con el brazo estirado ofreciéndome un pañuelo de papel desechable. Sonreí y lo tomé. Gracias a Dios no dijo nada y siguió durmiendo.

Eso era lo que necesitaba, que me comprendieran sin decir nada.

Y debo admitir que ese pensamiento en aquel preciso momento, me asustó.

**Notas:**

¿Teorías?  
No tengo mucho que decir.  
Espero que la historia les esté gustando.

Gracias por todos los follows y por los comentarios.

Nos leemos.

Kate.-


	9. Capítulo 9

**...**

**IX**

**GINNY POV**

Durante las siguientes tres semanas intenté mantener mi cabeza enfocada en el trabajo… y Harry seguía viviendo conmigo. Al parecer esa tal Saville había invadido su departamento y se había quedado a vivir en él, según información entregada por Neville —que ya había salido del hospital hacía dos semanas—. Por supuesto Harry tuvo que dar explicaciones de que estaba viviendo con alguien más ya que su amigo no lo había encontrado en su respectivo domicilio. Agradecí que no le dijera con quién ni mencionara mi nombre. Suficiente tenía con el escándalo de Michael como para que me ligaran de inmediato a otro chico que vivía en mi casa. Pero no podía quejarme, Harry era un buen inquilino y había prometido pagar el arriendo de su habitación que yo no pensaba cobrarle. Un ingreso extra siempre era bienvenido.  
Sin embargo, algunas noches eran largas y otras más cortas. A pesar de mis intenciones por seguir adelante la reminiscencia de Michael seguía presente en mi vida. Aún costaba volver a casa y encontrarme sin él y sin sus deliciosas cenas. Me era imposible imaginar que seguía su vida sin mí —por muy ególatra que sonara aquello— y que entregará toda esa atención a la traidora de Emily.  
Simplemente me costaba aceptar que estaba sola y que no hubiera nadie esperando por mí.  
Traté de olvidarme de Michael durante la última semana para poder enfocarme en la creación de los patrones para el vestido que quería doña Minerva. Si el de Giorgina era diseño de relojería el de ésta mujer me iba a dejar miope con todas las cosas que quería ponerle. Desperté súbitamente encima de la mesa de diseño de mi taller en el departamento. Tenía que trabajar al menos en la pechera y ni siquiera tenía listos los patrones. Miré el reloj de pulsera, eran las tres de la mañana, la primera prueba era en dos días… Y no tenía nada.

Me refregué la cara con las manos. Estaba a punto de rendirme. Tal vez Hermione tenía razón, estaba volando demasiado alto. No podía hacer esto sola, ni si quiera sabía si lo podría terminar en el plazo que la mujer necesitaba. Y para empeorar la situación, la feliz pareja ya había puesto fecha a aquella bendita boda, sería a mediados de Septiembre y Hermione ya había elegido el diseño que quería para su vestido. Luna se quejó de que no fuera en verano, pero la novia quería casarse en una vieja capilla al sur de Gales cuyo paisaje en otoño se bañaba de hojas.

Bufé frustrada, moría de sueño, pero si no acababa con esos patrones no podría comenzar con la creación de ese vestido al otro día.

Fui hacia la cocina para prepararme un café. El departamento estaba en silencio y la habitación de huéspedes vacía. Harry debía estar trabajando en el bar… suponía. A medida que se acercaba el verano el bar tenía más gente y también llegaban más turistas. Cuando me iba a trabajar él aún no despertaba, y por la noche yo llegaba tarde y el ya se había ido. Así que prácticamente era como volver a vivir sola.

Me serví un café cargado y me apoyé contra la mesada. No podía soportar más el cansancio, mis ojos pesaban una tonelada. Di una cabeceada cuando se me cerraron los ojos y me quedé súbitamente dormida, el café se derramó un poco y di un salto por el susto al sentir el agua caliente contra mis piernas.

—¡Mierda! —grité adolorida. Quité un poco de papel para secar y lo coloqué sobre mi pantalón de piyama para que se absorbiera. Por suerte no estaba hirviendo. Suspiré con frustración justo en el instante que la puerta se abría. Con el sueño y la estupidez rondando mi cabeza salté del susto cuando escuché a alguien entrar y pegué un grito. La luz de la sala se encendió y vi a Harry mirarme con los ojos como dos grandes platos.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa?, ¿por qué gritas?

Me llevé la mano al corazón y controlé mi respiración.

—Disculpa, no quería gritar.

—Pero lo hiciste —dijo mirando mis pantalones mojados —. Oye, eso se hace en el baño.

No entendí de inmediato hasta que me di cuenta que tenía mojada la entrepierna con café, morí de vergüenza al instante sintiendo la cara roja, pero finalmente reí.

—Eres un idiota —dije dejando la taza de café a medio tomar dentro del fregadero. Salí a su encuentro, sus ojos se enfocaron especialmente en mi cara—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Te ves horrible —confesó abiertamente. Sentí unas ganas terribles de asestarle un combo, pero por suerte para él, ya lo conocía como para saber que su honestidad siempre alcanzaba un tono de broma malévolo.

—Gracias, tú no estás mejor —dije observando claramente el cabello revuelto y la ropa desaliñada, como si se hubiera quedado dormido con lo puesto—. ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?

—Yo pregunté primero.

Rodé los ojos, la luz me dañó la vista causándome molestias para mantenerlos abiertos.

—Técnicamente, no fue una pregunta. Fue una observación y bastante poco caritativa.

—Mis observaciones son honestas, querida —bufó—, ya, anda, cuenta. ¿Qué te tiene con cara de muerta?

Arrugué la nariz.

—Trabajo en los patrones de la Señora Mcgonagal.

—¿La ricachona? —preguntó. Yo asentí—. Esa mujer te tiene hace tres semanas trabajando en ese nefasto vestido, deberías mandarla al diablo e irte a adormir.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Es una clienta Harry, no puedo dejarla así nada más, ella confía en mí —dije caminando hacia el pasillo, él me siguió.

—Sí, pero esa pasa arrugada cambia de idea todas las semanas, así nadie puede trabajar —dijo. Me sorprendí de que hubiera puesto atención a las cosas que le dije la última vez que lo vi, que fue hace más de una semana. La mujer había cambiado el diseño más de tres veces, siempre cuando tenía los patrones listos.

—Así son los clientes Harry —dije deteniéndome en la puerta del taller, él me miró.

—Pero es tu vida —dijo bostezando—. No duermes bien hace varios días, y sí, lo sé, te escucho dar patadas y quejarte todas las noches —agregó cuando iba a abrir la boca—. Yo llego tarde, pero alcanzo a dormir y tengo todo el día para descansar. Pero tú Ginny, ni siquiera te veo llegar, no puedes dejar que te exploten de esta manera, y lo peor es que tú misma te haces esto, podrías mandar a la mierda a esa mujer.

—Es mi trabajo Harry… y soy responsable.

Él levantó los hombros. Fue difícil intentar pasar sus palabras por alto. ¿Él había notado que yo estaba trabajando todas las noches?

—Entones consigue una asistente. Si tienes más clientas como ella no vas a tener tiempo para hacer el vestido de Hermione.

La espalda se me congeló. Habían dos grandes razones en ese argumento que me ponían el cuerpo de piedra, faltar a mi palabra con mi mejor amiga y conseguir a una asistente. Recordé inmediatamente a Emily y cómo había terminado todo por culpa de ella. Michael volvió a mi cabeza y mis ojos hicieron lo posible por llorar, aunque bien me dolían por el cansancio. Harry lo notó.

—¡Olvídate de lo que sucedió, Ginny! ¡Ha pasado casi un mes! Michael no va a volver ni va a dejar a Emily. —dijo adivinando precisamente lo que estaba pensando—. Disculpa que me comporte como cabrón pero alguien tiene que hacerte ver la realidad. No arruines tu trabajo. O renuncias a la pasa vieja, o contratas a una asistente. ¡Deja de comportarte como una cría! La solución está en tus manos. Punto.

Me quedé con la boca abierta. No dijo nada más, se giró y entró en su habitación. El pasillo quedó en penumbras mientras observaba dentro de mi taller el desastre que había dejado sobre la mesa. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás. No tenía más opción: Debía contratar otra asistente. A fin de cuentas, ya no tenían nada más que quitarme.

…

A la mañana siguiente llevé a la oficina mi laptop. Si quería comenzar a buscar asistente tenía que mentalizarme en volver a tener a alguien más trabajando conmigo y compartiendo mis ideas. Debía ser sincera. Odiaba la ayuda, me gustaba trabajar sola, siempre creí que mi mano era mejor que la de muchos otros y no me agradaba que hubiese gente con quien compartir ese talento. Pero Harry tenía razón, si quería dormir y tener tiempo para el vestido de mi cuñada, necesitaba a alguien que me ayudará con el trabajo y para eso debía ocupar parte de mi tiempo en conseguirlo, aunque eso supusiera demorar con las primeras costuras del vestido de Mcgonagall.

Para el medio día ya había solicitado asistente a tres universidades. En alguna debería de haber un pasante interesado en ganar algo de dinero. En el intertanto había cortado y aplicado algunas telas en el busto donde iba a trabajar el vestido de mi clienta rompe culos. Sí, había pasado de dulce viejecita a vieja de mierda en menos de tres semanas. Suspiré recostándome contra la única silla que había en mi pequeño taller. No daba más de sueño y tenía que terminar, ese sería otro largo día, no llegaría temprano a casa y probablemente cenaría un pote de tallarines instantáneos.

No acababa de cerrar los ojos un instante cuando el clásico sonido que identificaba a mi madre en el celular me hizo dar un salto y caer de la silla. Algunas cosas se vinieron conmigo abajo, incluyendo el celular que me cayó sobre la cabeza.

—¡Mierda! —exclamé adolorida. ¿Han notado ese dolor agudo en la coronilla cuando se golpean con la punta de algo? Bien, esa sensación fue acompañada con un ligero aturdimiento—. ¿Hola? —contesté con los ojos llorosos por el dolor.

—Ginevra.

—Madre —saludé en su mismo tono, frío y distante. Esperé un segundo y me levanté ayudándome con el apoyo de la mesa —¿Hola? —pregunté de nuevo. Tal vez se había equivocado y no pretendía hablar conmigo. Reí imaginándome a mi madre intentando inventar alguna excusa para colgar la llamada. Aunque siendo como era, simplemente habría cortado.

—Ginevra, tenemos que hablar.

¡Mierda, mierda!

—¿Qué?, ¿de qué?

Honestamente me intrigaba lo que mi madre quisiera hablar conmigo. Pero era extraño que después de tres largas semanas sin saber de la vida mutua de ambas se dignara a llamar. Mi ego pidió a gritos una disculpas por su forma de haberme tratado en el almuerzo de compromiso, pero mi madre era demasiado orgullosa (y me odiaba bastante) como para admitir que se le había pasado la mano.

—Mañana, a la una, en la cafetería de *****Harrods.

—¿Cómo dices?, no puedo, tengo que traba…

—¡Mañana a la una Ginevra, no faltes!

Por supuesto cortó la llamada. Mis ojos quedaron viendo la pantalla del celular por largo rato. Estupendo, simplemente estupendo. Harrods no quedaba lejos, de hecho estaba en pleno centro, en Knightsbridge, me quedaba a un par de estaciones de metro. Mi madre siempre aspiró a una Elite más alta y Harrods lo representaba. La cafetería del lugar no tenía nada que un *****Costa no tuviera, pero si pertenecía a Harrods, era alcurnia.

Emití un par de quejidos, Mcgonagall llegaría temprano por suerte, pero eso implicaba correr… y ponerme un vestido y tacones. Odiaba los vestidos. No podía aparecerme en presencia de mi madre sin uno de ellos, aunque los almuerzos familiares implicaran ropa deportiva. Si iba a Harrods era porque tenía que decirme algo importante y por ende, tenía que esmerarme en un bonito vestido que probablemente tacharía de inapropiado y horrible, como siempre.

Desgasté toda mi energía gritando a los cuatro vientos como una niña pequeña, emitiendo quejidos y balbuceos. Odiaba los almuerzos con mi madre y lo peor, es que sospechaba que querría hablar de Michael. ¡Dios, Michael!

Aquel pensamiento me hizo recordar a Emily, que me derivó a la contratación de la asistente, que por consecuencia me llevó al vestido de Mcgonagall. Miré el busto donde colgaba una escueto pedazo de tela negra con algunos cortes, nunca terminaría esa mierda a tiempo. Necesitaba a alguien que me ayudara.

Quise despejarme. Tapé el busto con la sábana para no verlo más y salí del taller con rapidez. Cerré con llave y apenas me di vuelta, ¡paf!

—Disculpe, no…

—Hola linda —la voz gruesa de Dean me derritió por un segundo. Dios, ese hombre era gigante, había chocado con su pecho, duro como una tabla de surf. Me separé lentamente sintiendo la cara roja.

—Perdona Dean, no te vi —dije demasiado animada para no sonar como una boba estúpida. Él rió y sus dientes blancos destellaron contra su piel chocolate. Ese día vestía un conjunto color arena y llevaba un sombrero Fedora del mismo tono. Parecía salido de una película de los años veinte en Nueva Orleans.

—¿Vas a almorzar?

Asentí mecánicamente. No estaba en mis planes comer algo, tenía el estómago revuelto, pero temía que si abría la boca saliera un mugido.

—Sí… sí, ¿tú?

—Voy también —rió—. ¿No quieres acompañarme? Yo invito.

Mis rodillas estuvieron a punto de colapsar. Si mi madre supiera que iba a almorzar con aquel espectáculo de hombre estoy segura de que se habría derretido también y exigido un anillo en el proceso. Por suerte mi cerebro logró conectarse con mi lengua para poder hablar con algo más de claridad que con monosílabos.

—¿Qué? No…no te preocupes. Yo puedo pagar mi…

—¿Qué dices? Deja que te consientan linda, será un placer invitarte y disfrutar de tu compañía —dijo galante.

Mi cerebro se desconectó antes de que emitiera un suspiro como los dibujos animados cargado de corazones. Logré tomar un poco más el control de la situación y sonreí plácidamente.

—Cielos… gracias —dije encantadora y sin tartamudear. Felicité a mi cerebro por aquella jugada—. Está bien, acepto tu invitación.

Sonrió ampliando aún más su sonrisa y se hizo a un lado invitándome a pasar con su brazo. Lo sentí caminar detrás de mí y fue inevitable reír como idiota mientras no me mirara a la cara.

Me era difícil pensar que hacía tres semanas estaba en una relación de cinco años y que en esos instantes estuviera saliendo a almorzar con el chico más guapo de todo el edificio. El recuerdo de Michael crujió en mi interior. Recordé las ácidas palabras de Harry que no hacían más que recordarme la verdad: Michael no iba a volver. Miré hacia atrás y Dean volvió a sonreír. No, Michael no volvería, pero tal vez podría darme un tiempo de conocer y dejar que alguien más ocupara ese lugar que quedó tan dañado en mi corazón. Sentí mis mejillas calientes, pero ninguna imagen en particular invadió mi cerebro. Me sorprendí al darme cuenta que esa sensación venía acompañada de bienestar y de protección, como si mi cuerpo se preparara a sentir aquello en el momento que encontrara al hombre indicado.

Decidí que por ese día iba a disfrutar. Olvidar el vestido, olvidar a Mcgonagall, a mi nueva asistente y a Michael, y me enfocaría en ese almuerzo con Dean.

...

Esa noche llegué a una hora decente al departamento. El almuerzo había sido intrigante, especialmente porque me mantuvo el resto del día con la cabeza en cualquier lado menos en mi trabajo. Dean me había propuesto salir un día. No supe qué decirle en el momento porque me atraganté con un pedazo de pan. Siempre hacía el ridículo en momentos que debía mantener la compostura. Extrañamente, no supe qué decir. Creí que sería fácil aceptar su propuesta, pero no pude. La primea vez que Michael me invitó a salir sentí mil mariposas en el estómago, esta vez, no obstante, no sentí más que impresión. Fue una sorpresa que Dean se fijara en mí para invitarme a salir. Podía admitir que me sentía alagada, pero creo que esperé toda la tarde por las mariposas y nunca llegaron. Me sentí como una idiota cuando lo rechacé utilizando la escusa de que acababa de terminar y que no estaba lista para salir de nuevo, aunque él insistió en que fuera una salida de amigos, en fin…  
Me arrojé sobre el sofá y cerré los ojos. Aunque la cabeza la había dejado en el restaurante, por suerte supo funcionar mecánicamente cuando trabajé en los detalles. Logré avanzar lo suficiente para tener la pechera lista, al menos para presentarle a Minerva un adelanto decente.

Cené algo ligero —un pote de tallarines instantáneos, ¿no les había dicho? — , avancé en los últimos patrones para las mangas y finalmente me fui a dormir a la una de la mañana, mejor que en otras ocasiones, y Harry aún no regresaba, para variar.

Caí inconsciente apenas mi cabeza tocó la almohada y no desperté hasta que el despertador cayó de mi velador de tanto sonar. Ni siquiera lo había escuchado.

Esa mañana me levanté con los nervios de punta, de alguna manera mi subconsciente se encargó de recordarme que tenía una almuerzo con mi madre, así que soñé con ella y sus críticas. Me duche y refregué cada zona del cuerpo hasta que dolió. Por suerte cuando salí del baño un delicioso aroma dulce invadió mis sentidos y me olvidé por un segundo del ardor en mis costillas, Harry debía de estar cocinando el desayuno.  
Busqué entre mis cosas y encontré un vestido floreado que me llegaba unos diez centímetros por encima de las rodillas con un corte redondeado en la zona de la espalda. Lo compré en Forever21 por quince libras, era ajustado hasta las costillas y abierto hacia abajo como una campana. Me hice algunos rizos en las puntas del cabello con un rizador viejo que Luna me había regalado, me coloqué unos pendientes de perla, algunos brazaletes en los brazos y maquillé mis labios y pestañas. Me sentía horriblemente disfrazada, pero sabía que así al menos podría manipular el comportamiento de mi madre.  
Finalmente elegí unos zapatos verdes con taco reina que tenían la punta abierta. Sufrí como condenada cuando me los puse. Pasar de mis queridas zapatillas de *****Primark a unos Gacel no valían el dolor de pies. Pero me seguía auto convenciendo de que lo hacía por mi madre, para que dejara de joder.

Escogí un bolso pequeño y salí de mi habitación. El aroma nuevamente me dejó extasiada y mis tripas sonaron.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó un animado Harry. Cuando me asomé por el pasillo lo vi vestido con un delantal de cocina que me había regalado Luna y que tenía dibujada una mujer desnuda con ligas, y que por supuesto tenía muy escondido entre mis cosas. Me sonrojé, pero preferí omitir algún comentario.

—Hola —saludé con una sonrisa— ¡qué bien huele! —Entonces me percaté de que me miraba fijamente mientras me acercaba a la mesada— ¿qué?

Movió la cabeza y dio una sacudida al sartén que tenía en sus manos. Estaba haciendo panqueques y al parecer también había preparado las salsas para el relleno.

—Te ves bien —dijo entonces cuando se acercó con las tortillas listas y las depositó sobre un plato. Lo miré con sorpresa.

—Gracias —dije levantando los hombros. Me seguía sintiendo vestida como alguien que no era yo—. Pero no me verás así muy seguido.

Se sentó frente a mí y cogió un panqueque. Me miró de reojo y sin saber por qué, me cohibí.

—Es una lástima, tienes buenas piernas.

Me sonrojé hasta la médula. Inevitablemente junté las piernas bajo la mesa como en un intento absurdo de ocultarlas.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso así como así? —solté sin querer, me sonrió de costado y entonces me asusté. Me asusté de verdad porque…. Porque sentí mariposas. ¡Mierda!

—No estás acostumbrada a que te halaguen —dijo bebiendo jugo de naranja con extremada calma—, no lo tomes personal, soy tu amigo y soy sincero. Tienes buenas piernas, buen culo, buen cuerpo… deberías saber lucirlo. Eres diseñadora, ¿ese lo hiciste tú?

Mi cabeza colapsó con el "buen culo". Lo quedé mirando fijamente mientras procesaba lo ambiguo de la situación.

—No… lo compré —dije sacudiendo la cabeza. Volví de inmediato a mi plato para servirme un bendito y estúpido panqueque. Tenía que salir de ahí lo antes posible.

Me volvió a mirar de reojo mientras comía el suyo. Rió despacio y me dio un leve golpe con el puño en el brazo.

—No te pongas nerviosa, no te estoy coqueteando Ginny —rió. Me sonrojé de nuevo y me sentí estúpida. Repentinamente estaba enojada y ya no tenía hambre. No sabía por qué, simplemente pasó y todo se resumió a que quería salir de su vista cuanto antes.

Me levanté de la mesa con el panqueque a medio comer en mi boca, me coloqué una chaqueta negra que había cogido del armario y el bolso en el codo. Sentí sus ojos sobre mí, pero no quise mirarlo, no quería mirarlo, y mierda, estaba enojada. ¿Por qué? ¡NO SÉ!

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó con la boca llena de comida. No quise girarme a verlo.

—Tengo que llegar temprano, la pasa vieja llega a las nueve.

—Son las ocho, Ginny, te demoras veinte minutos en llegar al centro, ¿qué vas a hacer tan tempra…?

—¡Tengo que ordenar! —me giré con violencia, mis piernas temblaban, mis manos sudaban y no ayudaba que siguiera mirándome con esos ojos curiosos que solo causaban en mí una rabia increíble, ¿por qué? —. Ten… tengo que dejar todo listo para cuando ella llegue… y después está el almuerzo con mi madre, y…

—Espera, espera —dijo levantándose de la silla, su ceño se había fruncido— ¿almorzarás con la arpía?

—¿Por qué crees que me disfracé como Grace de Monaco?, ¿para ir a una fiesta de disfraces?

Harry estalló en una carcajada y se acercó a mí. Vestía su piyama bajo el delantal, si es que se le podría llamar así a una camiseta negra con el cuello en "V" y unos pantaloncillos claros que dejaban poco a la imaginación. Desvié la mirada a otro lado. ¿Es que no tenía consideración o respeto por otros?

Sentí sus manos sobre mis hombros, me volteé a verlo sorprendida, su semblante estaba tan serio que me puso más nerviosa.

—Por favor, no dejes que te haga daño —pidió en un susurro, parpadeé sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba—. No dejes que te rompa, que te disminuya. Eres mucho más de lo que ella cree… de lo que tú crees. No dejes que arruine lo bueno que hay en ti.

Mi corazón se estrujó con aquellas palabras y ésta vez sí que me dieron aganas de llorar. Recordar las humillaciones de mi madre y su falta de afecto solo me hacía notar lo poco valiosa que era como persona. Pero entonces, ahí estaba él, recordándome lo contrario.

—No lo haré —dije muy poco convencida con una sonrisa falsa.

Él achicó los ojos.

—Eso espero —dijo alejándose. Tomó un paquetito café de la despensa y me lo entregó— hice Muffins, para que tengas algo que cenar en la tarde. He notado que apenas ingieres algo cuando trabajas.

Recibí la bolsa con la boca abierta y con el corazón martilleando frenéticamente. No entendí por qué, creo que fue porque era un detalle sumamente encantador digno de un amigo que podría considerar mi hermano… aunque aquella idea incrementó la rabia de hacía un instante.

—Gracias —dije sonriente. Me encaminé hacia la puerta, sentí sus ojos en mi espalda. Solo quería salir de ahí. Qué ironía… querer arrancar de mi departamento, ¡Dios!

—Ginny —me llamó. Apenas había puesto la mano en el pomo. Me giré lentamente, él estaba en medio de la sala con los brazos cruzados y con aquel atuendo que le hacía ver las piernas demasiado largas—. No te ves como Grace de Monaco… te ves mejor. Tu madre no podrá hundirte esta vez.

Tragué saliva en seco, pude ver una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro. Asentí y salí arrancando de ahí. Me sentía estúpida, idiota cuando llegué al primer nivel. Y lo peor, es que las mariposas no se habían ido… ¿Qué mierda me había pasado?

* * *

**Notas**

Bien, esta relación es algo torpe. Lamento mucho si entran en desesperación, aunque ya pronto habrá un acercamiento. Recuerden que Ginny sigue dolida por Michael, después de todo una relación de cinco años no se olvida tan rápidamente. Hay que hacerlo real, denles tiempo para que se descubran.  
Pero ¿no los encuentran adorables así de torpes y todo? Porque yo sí jaja

Algunos detalles del capítulo:

***Costa:** Es el Starbucks de Inglaterra, y es mil veces mejor.  
***Primark:** Es una tienda que está en casi toda Europa y es demasiado, DEMASIADO barata.  
***Harrods:** Es una de las tiendas más antiguas y top de Inglaterra.

¡Gracias por leer!  
Kate.-


	10. Capítulo 10

**Quiero agradecer a todos quienes se han quedado con esta historia. Los capítulos son cortos pero espero que ágiles.  
A partir de este capítulo la historia comenzará a tener un giro más intenso, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**X**

**GINNY POV**

Llegué tan temprano como pude al taller. Casi se me pasa la estación del metro. Tuve en mi cabeza todo el tiempo los halagos de Harry, me sentía terriblemente idiota. Era mi amigo y podía decirme lo que quisiera, después de todo para eso existían. Pero no entendía — ni sabía si quería entender—, el por qué de esa sensación vertiginosa en mi estómago. Me intenté convencer todo el camino que como era un chico apuesto sus palabras causaban un efecto tipo pecho de gallo: infló mi ego a tal punto de considerar como una opción que chicos como él me encontraran linda.  
Normalmente los halagos siempre iban dirigidos a Hermione, pero cuando aparecía alguno que me lo decía a mí, o a Luna, ambas nos sentíamos las mujeres más hermosas del mundo —sí, lo sé, tengo que trabajar con mi autoestima. Sólo intenten hacerlo teniendo una madre como la mía y después opinan, ¿sí?—.

Apenas entré al vestíbulo del edificio me encontré con Dean tomando el elevador. Mi rostro enrojeció cuando lanzó un silbido que hizo girarse a varios de sus compañeros de oficina.

—¡Pero guapa te ves hoy pelirroja!

Me sonrojé y apreté los labios en una sonrisa incómoda. Mis ojos se dirigieron hacia la puerta de emergencia que daba a las escaleras.

—Hola Dean —saludé con la mano. Lo vi sujetar la puerta del elevador en una clara señal para dejarme pasar, pero cuando vi la cantidad de hombres que había ahí adentro decidí que no era una buena idea.

—¡Sube preciosa! —gritó, pero agité la cabeza con rapidez, no tenía ganas de meterme en un nido de águilas.

—No te preocupes, prefiero las escaleras —dije desapareciendo tras la puerta de emergencia. Me encontré de inmediato en un pasillo a oscuras que se encendió apenas comencé a subir las escaleras.

Llegué respirando agitada, abrí la puerta del taller y me encerré de inmediato. No supe qué mierda me había ocurrido, pero no quería volver a sentir esa incomodidad de nuevo: No me había gustado la mirada libidinosa de Dean... Había sido tan diferente al halago de Harry.

Sacudí la cabeza y destapé el busto donde tenía la pechera del vestido, reacomodé algunas telas con alfileres para darle una forma más consistente y esperé.

Minerva llegó puntual.

Sus ojos, pequeños y de color avellana, recorrieron detalladamente la pechera. Se mantuvo en silencio mientras la tocaba y sincelaba con los dedos, como si quisiera buscarle algún error. Yo simplemente la miraba. La mujer era muy alta y delgada. Tenía una postura imponente, el mentón erguido y la espalda derecha. No tenía mucho busto y varias arrugas decoraban su rostro y manos. Nunca quise preguntar su edad pero adiviné que podía estar cercana a los ochenta.  
No obstante, el porte señorial que ostentaba era tan espectacular que la edad era un mero detalle. Vestía una blusa blanca de cuello alto y un pantalón largo y ancho de color beige que se ajustaba a su delgada cintura. Llevaba un pañuelo azul con diseños marinos que cubría sus brazos por encima de la blusa, y un collar con un ópalo se ajustaba justo debajo del doblés del cuello. Sus manos tenían dos grandes anillos dorados, sus pies vestían unas botas de taco alto, y en el codo llevaba un hermoso bolso con borlas de colores bastante hippie.

Aunque no llevaba demasiado maquillaje como Giorgina, se veía más reluciente que ésta.  
La mujer sabía cómo lucir a su edad.

—Está quedando magnifico, querida —dijo de repente. Di un salto de sorpresa, me había quedado observándola.

Parpadeé, como si no hubiese escuchado bien.

—¿En serio? ¿Le gusta?

—Es perfecto —dijo con suavidad—. Me gusta la forma del escote y cómo uniste el seno izquierdo con la manga. Se verá precioso cuando lo tengas listo.

Aunque parte de la unión estaba tomada con alfileres, fue un completo alivio que la mujer le diera el visto bueno a la primera parte.

—Me alegro que le haya gustado —dije sonriendo con alivio. Ella metió las manos al bolso.

—¿Está bien si te pago la mitad, no?

Abrí la boca sin comprender.

—No entiendo.

—Oh, cierto, no te lo dije… —dijo sonriendo con dulzura. Dulzura que durante las últimas semanas jamás demostró—. Quisiera pagarte mes a mes, ¿está bien, no?

Me bloqueé por un instante.

—No es necesario, ni siquiera he calculado el precio.

Ella agitó una mano en el aire, el sonido de unos brazaletes tintinearon bajo la manga de la blusa.

—Pero yo sí, es mucho más fácil, así llevo la cuenta de mis gastos —dijo sacando la billetera del bolso y abriendo la chequera. La vi apoyarse en mi escuálido escritorio y comenzó a escribir con una lapicera que tenía el extremo brillante…con un diamante, ¡por Dios!

—Es…está bien, si es lo que le acomoda más— balbuceé. Ella rió.

—Mucho, y ya te he dicho que me trates de tú, me siento extremadamente anciana si me llamas por usted. Si acostumbré a mis nietos a decirme Minerva, puedo hacerlo contigo —dijo jocosa, yo reí nerviosa.

—Está bien Minerva, haz lo que te acomode más —dije con sutileza. Que la mujer me diera esa confianza no me hacía sentir totalmente segura.

—¿Está bien si te pago setecientas libras ahora?

Me ahogué. Algo parecido a una exclamación salió de mis labios, pero sin sonido alguno. Estaba choqueada.

—¿Setecientos? ¿No es mucho?, ¿cuánto pretendes pagar por el vestido? —solté sin querer. Ella se giró y me sonrió.

—Espero que más que el de Giorgina, querida —bromeó mirándome fijamente—. ¿Está bien o cuesta más?

Moví la cabeza.

—De hecho, creo que es menos… Minerva. El vestido no cuesta tanto, si me pagas setecientas ahora, ¿cuánto planeas pagarme después?

Ella se giró hacia mí y se colocó las manos en la cintura viéndome con curiosidad.

—¿Qué no cuesta tanto? —murmuró—. Ginny, ¿no te has dado cuenta del trabajo que has hecho con el busto del vestido después de todas las cosas que te pedí?, ¿qué acaso no has visto la calidad de tu trabajo?, ¿has mirado cómo trabajas?, ¿cuánto crees que cuesta todo lo que has invertido tan solo con la pechera?

Negué con la cabeza. ¿Eso era un halago, cierto?

—No sé Minerva, pero sí sé que mis vestidos no cuestan lo que Giorgina y tú han pagado por ellos.

La mujer miró hacia el cielo rodando los ojos y se giró hacia la mesa. Firmó el cheque y me lo pasó. Efectivamente lo había cruzado por setecientas libras.

—Eres una diseñadora espectacular, pero tú no lo sabes, no te das tiempo de verlo. Pues bien, yo te lo digo, eres increíble y realmente quisiera que llegaras lejos. Pero no lo vas a hacer si no crees que realmente tienes ese talento en tus manos —dijo guardando la chequera en su bolso. Me miró fijamente y me colocó una mano sobre el hombro. La mujer me superaba por tres cabezas—. Yo sé cuánto vale este vestido, y no te pagaría lo que te voy a pagar si no fuera así.

Me sentía absolutamente abrumada y sonrojada. Mi ego poco a poco iba creciendo. Primero Harry en la mañana y ahora Minerva. Definitivamente iba a llegar con un tremendo escudo al encuentro con mi madre.

—Gracias Minerva, te lo agradezco —dije con sinceridad. Ella sonrió y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero cuando estuvo por salir, se giró hacia mí.

—Por cierto, te pensaba pagar dos mil libras por el vestido, espero que te acomode —dijo guiñándome un ojo. Mi boca se abrió de par en par y el chequé cayo de mis manos cuando cerró la puerta.

—¿QUÉ? —exclamé a la nada.

…

Como Minerva tardó solo un par de minutos en revisar —según ella—, mi obra maestra, tuve el resto de la mañana para que mi mente jugara con todas las cosas que estaban explosionando en mi interior. Por un lado estaban los halagos, la forma en la que mi autoestima había crecido las últimas horas era alarmante. Me sentía poderosa y bonita, repentinamente el vestido que llevaba puesto calzaba perfecto con mi estado de ánimo. Pero entonces aparecía el lado oscuro de la fuerza, ese que debía ser cálido y luminoso pero que por alguna razón de mi existencia era oscuro y amargo: mi madre.

Lamentablemente la mañana había pasado demasiado rápida y en menos de una hora debía llegar a Harrods. Por supuesto salí casi media hora antes, aunque en metro me demorase diez minutos. Quería tener todo perfectamente organizado para cuando mi madre llegara. Conocía su mesa favorita: en un rincón cerca de una ventana.  
Apenas entré a la cafetería corrí y me apoderé de la mesa antes que comenzaran a llegar más clientes a almorzar. Miré por la ventana y suspiré. Faltaban quince minutos, esperaba al menos que mi madre aprobara mi puntualidad.

Saqué un espejito de mi bolso y algo de maquillaje, retoqué mis pestañas, labios y rizos falsos que me hacían parecer una muñeca. Los pies me mataban de dolor, pero tenía que aguantar, tenía que salir airosa de aquel maldito almuerzo.

Suspiré, un muchacho se me acercó y sonrió con cordialidad.

—Buenas tardes, mi nombre es August, ¿desea algo para beber?

Negué con la cabeza y sonreí.

—Estoy esperando a alguien, gracias —dije con una sonrisa. Él asintió.

—Si necesita algo, me llama.

Lo vi alejarse y entonces mis manos comenzaron a sudar. Me dediqué a mirar por la ventana cuando de repente…

—¡Me encanta ese pastel de chocolate que venden aquí, es delicioso!

—Cierto querida, es fabuloso.

—¿Buscamos una mesa?

Me giré lentamente. Fue como si la luz que había intentado mantener durante la mañana se opacara poco a poco. Justo en la puerta de la cafetería estaba mi madre, pero no estaba sola. Hermione la acompañaba y también… Lavender.

Las tres hablaron con el mismo chico que me había atendido y las dirigió hacia otra mesa. Les hice señas y por suerte Hermione me vio.

La sensación de belleza que había mantenido durante la mañana cayó a mis pies. Mi mejor amiga vestía un largo vestido negro de verano con varios collares. Su cabello lo tenía amarrado en un rodete desordenado y unos pendientes dorados colgaban de sus orejas. Hubiera preferido seguir sintiendo que parecía Grace de Mónaco, al menos disfrazada de ella hubiera exudado belleza y elegancia, pero después de ver a Hermione solo me sentía como una niña pequeña dentro de un vestido floreado.

—¡Ginny, no te había visto! —me saludó con un gran abrazo—. ¿Llegaste hace mucho rato?

—Más o menos —dije con una sonrisa sínica—. Esperaba solo a mamá, no sabía que vendrías… con Lavender.

—Oh, ¿no te lo dijo? Yo planeé este almuerzo, espero no haber interrumpido algo importante.

Agité la cabeza.

—Tengo trabajo que hacer, pero si mi madre exige estar en algún lugar sabes que debo hacerlo —mascullé justo en el instante que mi madre y Lavender llegaban donde estábamos nosotras. Debo admitir que mi pecho dolió como la mierda al ver a mi madre reír y verla tan alegre en compañía de la puta barata.

—Veo que llegaste puntual, Ginevra —saludó mi madre. Me dio un frío beso en la mejilla y luego miró alrededor—. Es pequeña la mesa para nosotras cuatro.

—Creí que seríamos sólo tú y yo mamá —dije manteniendo la sonrisa y sintiendo mi estómago revuelto—. ¿Cómo estás Lavender?

—Bien —dijo sonriendo de costado, como si se preparara para ver una masacre y disfrutara con ello.

—Como siempre entiendes todo mal Ginevra —dijo mamá sentándose en una de las sillas. El chico que me había atendido trajo dos más y por supuesto no escatimó en comerse con los ojos a mi amiga y su prima.

Suspiré profundamente, Hermione se sentó a mi lado.

—Ginny me dijo que no sabía que yo y Lav vendríamos, creí que le habías dicho Molly —acotó con holgura—. ¡Pero consiguió la mejor mesa!

Mi madre hizo un gesto con los labios. Por supuesto aunque había hecho algo bien no iba a reconocerlo. El chico trajo los menús, mi madre tomó el suyo y no me dirigió la mirada en ningún momento. Intenté concentrarme en las palabras de Harry, que no me dejara empequeñecer, pero ahí estaba, destruyendo con su indiferencia todo lo que había conseguido esa mañana.

—¿De dónde sacaste ese vestido, Ginevra? —preguntó entonces sin quitar la vista del menú. Mis manos se juntaron en mi regazo y se abrazaron entre ellas.

—Lo compré —dije intentando sonar normal. Nuevamente hizo aquel gesto con los labios, de desprecio.

—Creo que es muy bonito —dijo Hermione mirándome con cariño. Quise agradecerle por intentar no hacerme sentir insignificante, pero era imposible. La energía de mi madre era como un agujero negro que absorbía toda la alegría a su paso.

—Para una niña —agregó mi madre que seguía sin dirigirme la mirada—. Deberías comprar ropa de mujer Ginevra, sigues pareciendo una niña de doce años.

—Tu madre tiene razón Ginevra —dijo Lavender entonces. Mis ojos se elevaron hacia ella y no pude más sino que odiarla. Se veía tan hermosa como Hermione, pero a diferencia de mi amiga, su prima destilaba pus y ácido por los poros—. Aunque pareces una niña, tengas cara de niña, cuerpo de niña y voz de niña, podrías quererte un poco más y vestirte con más clase. Es lo que cualquiera esperaría de una diseñadora.

—¡No seas así Lavender! —exclamó Hermione con sorpresa, entones se dirigió hacia mí—. No te ves como niña, te ves bien.

—Eso no es lo que pensabas cuando veníamos de camino prima —dijo Lavender llevándose una cucharita a los labios de forma seductora, ¿para seducir a quién? No lo sé. La miré curiosa—. Lo único que decías era que a Ginevra le faltaba madurar y que nunca podría tener una familia si viste y vive de la forma en la que lo hace.

—¡Lavender! —exclamó Hermione roja y con el espanto reflejado en su rostro. Yo simplemente no pude procesar por completo lo que acababa de decirme. Sabía que Hermione pensaba así de mí, solo que no esperaba que se lo dijera a mi madre, que compartiera su opinión abiertamente.

—¿Ya saben qué van a pedir?

El chico, August, llegó a salvarme de querer saltar por la ventana. Negué con la cabeza porque ni siquiera había mirado el menú. Lo ojeé con rapidez mientras mi madre y las otras dos hacían su pedido. Cuando llegó hasta mí, mi voz no pudo encontrar una salida.

—Quiero un jugo de naranja y un pedazo de pastel de chocolate, por favor—murmuré bajito.

Necesitaba ingerir dulce, algo que endulzara el amargor que estaba consumiendo mis jugos gástricos.

Cuando el chico se fue mi madre finalmente me miró.

—No deberías comer dulce Ginevra, después no vas a poder entrar en ese horrendo vestido —y soltó una risa, Lavender la acompañó.

¿Por qué?, ¿por qué el odio gratis?, ¿por qué regalar insultos?, ¿para qué?

—Descuida, este mes entraré en mi plan mensual de anorexia para poder darte en el gusto —solté sin pensar y con la acidez quemando mi lengua. Mi madre abrió los ojos con demasiado ímpetu.

—¡Ginny, no digas esas cosas! —exclamó Hermione, yo la miré de reojo, mi garganta se había cerrado, iba a llorar, pero no podía, no iba a hacerlo.

—Déjala querida —dijo mi madre sin quitarme los ojos de encima—. Se cree muy elocuente y solo sabe decir estupideces.

—¡Ya basta! —dije levantándome de la mesa, hastiada y cansada. Lavender sonrió diabólicamente, como si disfrutara ver mi humillación—. ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿No puedes simplemente decir algo bueno de mí?

—¡Ginny calla! —chistó Hermione mirando alrededor, pero mis ojos ya habían empezado a empañarse y no podía detenerlos.

—Ginevra, siéntate y cierra la boca, vamos a almorzar en paz y sin escándalo, ¿quieres? No hagas melodrama y compórtate como la adulta que se supone que eres.

Ni siquiera se inmutó con mis palabras. Habló como si le hablara a un insecto. Parecía avergonzada de mi reacción por ser en público pero no se veía arrepentida por lo que había dicho. Lavender apoyó la barbilla sobre sus manos y sostuvo la mirada sobre mí.

—¿En serio Hermione pretendías pedirle a ella que fuera tu segunda Dama de Honor? No creo que esté preparada.

—Yo tampoco lo creo —dijo mi madre.

Miré a Hermione en busca de respuestas. Mi cabeza procesó la palabra "Dama de Honor" y sentí mi estómago gruñir. No tenía intenciones de serlo, aunque mucho menos imaginaba que me lo pediría. Mi madre se mantenía impávida, parecía que nada de lo que hiciera o dijera llamaría su atención, solo tenía malas palabras que decir hacia mí, como si fuera una escoria, algo indeseado.

Me sentí diminuta y estúpida. Repentinamente resurgió en mí el deseo que sentí cuando era muy niña, cuando mi madre no me protegía y abrazaba como las otras, una época en la que me sentía sola, indefensa y que lo único que parecía una buena idea era acabar con mi vida. Agité la cabeza. Me descubrí respirando con fuerza, esa mujer no podía inducir un deseo de odio hacia mí propia persona, ¿cómo podía ser posible que una madre hiciera sentir a sus hijos como seres indeseables?, ¿cómo en tan pocas palabras alguien podía destruir aquella llamita que mantenía tu amor propio a flote?

—Bien…ya veo que me llamaron solo para insultarme gratis —dije colocando mi bolso en el codo—. Si no querían que fuera Dama de Honor, si no querían verme vestida con este estúpido vestido y mucho menos querían mi compañía, puedo saber ¿para qué mierda me citaron a este lugar?

—Ginevra, ¡calla la boca y siéntate! Me estás dejando en vergüenza —dijo mi madre apenas moviendo los labios mientras dibujaba la típica sonrisa para pasar desapercibida por la gente que la observaba.

Lamentablemente para mí, mis ojos colapsaron.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para qué me sigas humillando…? —gemí.

—No es humillación si es la verdad, ahora siéntate —espetó mi madre con los dientes apretados. Pude notar como Lavender gozaba con la situación y como Hermione parecía no entender lo que estaba viendo.

—Ginny, siéntate amiga, podemos conversar tranquilamente, te necesito en este momento —me pidió con su típico tono cordial, pero mi madre no se veía dispuesta a seguir discutiendo, de hecho estaba segura que esperaba a que hiciera un escándalo para que tuviera razones de sobra para hablar mal de mí.

—Entonces ve a visitarme, no me disfracé de muñeca ni me puse estos zapatos del infierno para que me llenen de insultos —jadeé. La voz me salía seca, apenas podía pronunciar palabra. Quería gritar, pero no podía, algo dentro de mí lo evitaba.

—¿No le dije que era una inmadura, Molly?

Miré a Lavender con odio, mi madre resopló y asintió con la cabeza.

—Por última vez Ginevra, siéntate y detén el escándalo que la gente nos mira.

Tomé mi bolso y lo apreté entre mis manos, las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer.

—No —dije elevando el mentón y luego me dirigí a Hermione—. No puedo ser tu Dama de Honor, lo siento.

Me alejé de ahí, lo más rápido que me dieron las piernas, porque temblaba como una hoja. El día estaba precioso y mi cuerpo solo sentía frío. No podía soportarlo más, no lo soportaba más.

Apenas puse un pie en la calle sentí que alguien me agarraba del brazo con fuerza. Casi me fui de bruces ante el tirón. Me di vuelta y me encontré cara a cara con mi madre, Molly Weasley tenía sus ojos — iguales a los míos—, sobre mi cara viéndome con un odio que no pude describir.

—¿Cómo pudiste, niña? —masculló— ¿Cómo osas hacerle esto a tu amiga? ¡A nosotros! ¿Es que solo piensas en ti?

Soltó mi brazo, mi espalda se congeló.

—Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti, mamá —jadeé, no me importaba llorar, me sentía humillada, rota—. ¿Es que acaso disfrutas haciéndome esto?, ¿qué mierda te hice que me odias tanto? —grité.

Ella miró hacia todos lados, sonriéndole a la gente como si yo fuera una loca que la estaba molestando.

—¡Calla, calla, maldita sea! —espetó con los dientes apretados. Se acercó más a mi cara y agarró mi muñeca con fuerza—. ¿Cómo es posible que me avergüences así? Eres mi hija y lo único que has hecho toda tu vida es ensuciar a la familia, ¿por qué no puedes ser más como Fleur, Penelope, Hermione? Hasta Lavender vale más que tú. ¡No sé qué hice para merecer esto!

Me liberé de su agarre. Sus palabras me dolieron tanto que solté una exhalación ahogada, sentí las lágrimas bajar por mi rostro. Me costó poder formar las palabras que quería expresar. Solté mi mano con fuerza, sus dedos en torno a mi muñeca estaban tiesos de rabia. Como si quisiera hacerme daño realmente. Pude ver en sus ojos una rabia infinita, incluso dolor, pero no estaba segura.

—Soy tu hija…—sollocé con el poco orgullo que me quedaba para mantener la frente en alto—… lo quieras o no, nací de ti —suspiré—. Ya no sé qué más hacer para que me quieras… si tanto me odias… si tan decepcionada estás de mí… —absorbí mi nariz, las lágrimas no paraban de salir, mi pecho dolía, estaba ahogada. La vi a ella mantener el mentón el alto, como si no le importara verme destruida—. ¿Esto es lo que te gusta ver de mí, no? Por ti, estaría muerta, ¿no, mamita?

Apretó sus manos a la altura de su vientre, la vi mover los dedos nerviosa, crispó sus labios, su nariz temblaba.

—Calla Ginevra, no sabes lo que dices.

Tomé aire. Ni siquiera con aquellas palabras pude ablandarla. Era oficial: mi madre me odiaba.

—¡Claro que lo sé! —lloré— ¡Si tanto te arrepientes de haberme tenido, ¿por qué mierda me tuviste?! ¿Por qué no me abortaste?, ¿por qué no me regalaste?, ¿por qué…?

¡PLAF!

Mi cara terminó girada hacia el lado derecho. La gente que estaba alrededor nos miró, algunos a ella, otros a mí. Pude sentir la rabia acumulada en aquel golpe, como si hubiese esperado muchos años en hacerlo.

—Debí haberte golpeado la primera vez…—espetó con la voz temblorosa. Se giró y entró a Harrods de nuevo.

Mi mano se fue hacia mi mejilla y mis ojos hacia el interior del edificio donde Hemrione miraba todo con la boca abierta. Debió de haber seguido a mi madre cuando arranqué de la mesa. Me di vuelta y salí de ahí, la escuché gritar mi nombre. Por suerte había mucha gente, así que me confundí entre la multitud y desaparecí en el metro.

…

Llegué al departamento sintiéndome vacía, hueca y sin valor.  
Arrojé los zapatos lejos e intenté sostenerme en pie en medio de la sala, iba a arrojarme al sofá cuando escuché ruidos desde la habitación de huéspedes. Harry se asomó con los ojos muy abiertos, había olvidado que era nocturno y vivía de noche en la calle y de día en mi casa.

Desde que había salido de Harrods que no me sentía tan aliviada, mis ojos se aguaron y descargué todo el dolor posible en la única cosa viva que había frente a mí. Así que arrojé el bolso al suelo y corrí hacia Harry sin pensar y me abracé a su pecho hundiendo la cara. Lloré como condenada, él me devolvió el abrazo.

—Ginny, ¿qué…?

Yo apreté el agarre, lloré y liberé un grito. Por suerte Harry no era de los que preguntaba, así que dejó que descargara la rabia y frustración un buen rato antes de separarme de su pecho y mirarme a los ojos.

—Gra… gracias —sollocé.

—Sabía que sucedería esto… ¿qué te hizo tu madre ahora?

Su sola mención me hizo sentir la persona más insignificante que podía existir. Todo el valor que podía tener hacia mi propia vida repentinamente valía absolutamente nada.

Agaché la cabeza.

—Lo hizo, Harry...—susurré—. No te hice caso, dejé que me destruyera.

Entonces sentí que su mano elevaba mi rostro. Sus ojos se abrieron con impresión y rosaron con suavidad mi mejilla izquierda. Un ardor intenso recorrió mi pómulo.

—Ella… ¿ella te hizo esto?

No sabía qué tan fuerte había sido. Sólo sé que me había dolido y que ardía más que la mierda. Aunque había sido solo una cachetada. Sin embargo, al ver a los ojos de Harry comprendí que podía ser peor, más aún cuando su cara se transformó de sorpresa a ira.

—¿Pero qué tiene en su cabeza? —exclamó con rabia—. ¿Te golpeó con un vidrio o qué mierda?

Por supuesto no entendí.

—¡Ay! Cuidado —exclamé cuando sus dedos volvieron a tocar el pómulo.

—Claro que te duele, la arpía te golpeó con un anillo Ginny, tienes un corte en la mejilla.

Mi corazón colapsó y temblé. Por inercia mi mano subió y tocó los dedos de Harry que estaban sobre mi mejilla. Ahí sentí el rasguño, tal vez un corte leve que deseaba con toda mi alma que no hubiese sido hecho a propósito. Pero ya no sabía qué esperar de mi madre. Me descubrí al instante con la boca abierta, como si no cupiera de la impresión.

—¿Cómo?…¿cómo…?

—No sé cómo pudo, ningún padre tiene derecho a hacer lo que hace tu madre contigo Ginny —dijo. Sentí sus manos sobre mis hombros, bajé la mirada, no podía sentirme más pequeña de lo que ya me sentía. Entonces me soltó y levantó mi rostro, me miró fijamente. No pude evitarlo, me sentí como una idiota, pero las mariposas volvieron cuando lo miré a los ojos—. No sé cómo protegerte Ginny, pero como tu amigo te juro que no dejaré que esa mujer vuelva a hacerte daño. Desde ahora iré contigo a todas las reuniones que tengas con ella, si quieres incluso puedo ir contigo a la boda de Hermione con tu hermano. No toleraré que alguien acabe con lo bueno que hay en ti, aún así sea tu madre, ¿está claro?

Sonreí sintiendo una punzada en la mejilla. Algo del peso que había acumulado luego del encuentro se había desvanecido y poco a poco regresaba el valor que había ganado en la mañana. Harry sonrió.

—Supongo que no almorzaste —dijo, asentí—. Bien, porque tampoco he almorzado, ¿quieres lasaña?

Y fue inevitable dibujar una sonrisa... era el único que lo conseguía.

* * *

**Notas:**

Pueden odiar a Molly todo lo que quieran. Sé que es irracional en comparación con lo que conocemos de ella del canon, pero hay una historia detrás de ese comportamiento que en cierta forma tampoco es racional, pero bueno, así es el personaje en este fic.

El acercamiento entre Harry y Ginny ya va en camino, aunque aún faltan cosas que gatillen las emociones totalmente, pero por ahora espero que se sientan satisfechos con las mariposas jaja.  
Gracias a todos por leer.

Kate.-


	11. Capítulo 11

**...**

**XI**

**HARRY POV**

Llevaba poco más de un mes viviendo con Ginny. Nadie lo sabía y honestamente no quería que se supiera. Mis amigos creían que tenía una novia de turno o que había regresado a casa de mis padres. Cualquier teoría era mejor a que se enterarán de mi paradero. Mi vida no había estado tan tranquila desde hacía mucho y creo que en parte era por la estricta norma de Ginny de no llevar chicas a la casa. Al menos de Saville no había vuelto a saber. Por suerte gracias a Neville y Draco, que era abogado, lograron sacarla de mi departamento que había invadido sin permiso. No volví a saber de ella después del desalojo, aunque Seamus dijo que la vio un día en el bar. ¡Dios, era como tener una bengala en el culo! Solo por precaución decidí no volver a mi casa, temía encontrarme con la loca en plena noche portando un cuchillo.

La imagen de aquella nefasta mujer desapareció de mi mente cuando vi a Ginny dormida en el sofá. Era sábado y mí fin de semana libre, así que decidimos ver una película en su laptop. La observé por largo rato, notando especialmente el corte en su mejilla izquierda. La rabia invadió mis sentidos. Tenía pocas amigas mujeres y debía admitir que Ginny era una de las mejores, más cercanas y con quien realmente me sentía cómodo y en confianza. No era sanguijuela y no cuestionaba ni perseguía como una novia. Simplemente ella era feliz sabiendo que llegando a su casa podría encontrar algo que cenar y al despertar algo que desayunar. Y no me molestaba hacerlo.

No podía evitar preguntarme cómo una mujer como ella podía tener una vida tan miserable a pesar de sus esfuerzos por ser feliz. Era como si todo lo bueno fuera apabullado por una energía vampírica que no la dejaba realizar sus sueños.

Sentí mi estómago arder y mis jugos biliares llegar hasta mi garganta. La madre de Ginny era una persona que no tenía ganas de conocer y que sin embargo ya la odiaba como a nadie. ¿Qué madre renegaba de sus propios hijos al punto de hundirlos en la miseria? Los había, claro, existían seres repulsivos que dañaban y atormentaban a sus hijos y hasta a las parejas. Pero no me cabía en la cabeza que una mujer como Ginny, que lo tenía todo para ser el orgullo de una madre, no tuviera su amor y atención como merecía. Mierda, ¡si hubiese sido mi hija la habría tenido en un pedestal!

Recordé a mi madre con remordimiento. Aunque no hablaba seguido con ella, la amaba. Era un constante dolor de cabeza en mi vida, pero, por el contrario de la madre de Ginny, la mía era excesivamente sobreprotectora. Nunca tuve hermanos, pero hubiera deseado tenerlos para que su atención no se focalizara solo en mí.  
Siempre viví al norte de Londres, casi colindando en la frontera con Escocia, en una región llamada *****Lake District. Era hermoso, todo verde, lleno de lagos, árboles y deportes extremos. Mis padres tenían ahí su casa. Viví la vida entera con ellos hasta que decidí no dedicarme a los negocios familiares, que era lo que mi padre esperaba. Heredar la fábrica de telas no era precisamente el sueño de mi vida. Pero por suerte eran mis padres, y aunque a papá le costó aceptarlo, lo comprendió. Cuando cumplí dieciocho años me pagó la estadía en Londres y me fui a vivir a la gran ciudad, aunque la vida tenía preparado otros planes de los que no me quería acordar.  
En fin, tuve que aplazar mis estudios hasta que cumplí veintitrés años. Terminé una carrera rápida en administración y desde entonces me dediqué a administrar locales comerciales dedicados a comida, como por ejemplo, el bar de Robert Finnigan. Un gran descubrimiento que pagaba maravillosamente bien.

Ginny se removió a mi lado y se acurrucó bajo la manta, su cabeza se ladeó y se inclinó hacia mí. Igual que un cachorro recogió las piernas y suspiró entre sueños mientras cargaba el peso de su cabeza en mi abdomen. Me paralicé como un idiota y levanté las manos sin saber bien qué hacer. Normalmente en las situaciones cotidianas de mi vida, cuando una mujer hacía eso era a para conseguir algo más, pero yo me zafaba olímpicamente convirtiendo un supuesto momento romántico en un rompimiento que terminaba a veces con una cachetada. Pero en ese preciso instante mi mente se puso en blanco. No era una novia, ni una cita del momento, no. Era mi amiga y estaba acurrucada contra mi estómago igual que un cachorro desamparado. Suspiró varias veces y tembló ligeramente. Coloqué una de mis manos sobre su cabeza —torpemente debo decir— y le di pequeñas palmadas de cariño, o eso creía. Suspiró una vez más y luego se quedó quieta. Las palmadas pronto se convirtieron en caricias. La miré fijamente hasta que noté una leve huella de dolor que se ceñía sobre sus ojos y frente, como si le molestara la luz. No le quité la vista de encima, lo que me ayudó a descubrir cosas en las que nunca me había fijado, como en su cabello, que era mucho más anaranjado que el de otras pelirrojas. Las puntas estaban levemente más doradas, como si sus genes hubiesen cambiado de idea en el camino. La imaginé con el mismo tono de cabello que el de Luna y francamente odié la idea. Ginny era pelirroja y la gracia de su estilo era justamente ese tono color zanahoria que la hacía mucho más atractiva que otras de cabello rojo intenso. Sí, lo podía admitir. Ginny me parecía una chica sumamente atractiva, pero su halo de tristeza opacaba todo lo bueno que podía existir en ella. Se removió un poco y quité la mano, la miré en silencio esperando que hiciera algo más, pero me quedé con la vista puesta en su rostro. Detallé la forma de su nariz y sus largas pestañas naranjas que me parecían verdaderamente curiosas, tal y como sus cejas. Sonreí, cuando niña debió haber sido una verdadera muñeca.

Repentinamente quité la vista. No sabía qué mierda me había sucedido, pero todas las ideas que se habían cruzado por mi mente repentinamente me parecían… interesantes.  
Con cuidado me levanté cogiendo la cabeza de ella para poder salir. Emitió un quejido, pero no se despertó. Vaya sueño pesado.

Se reacomodó sola a lo largo de todo el sofá y estiró las piernas mientras sus brazos se escondían debajo de ese horrible suéter rosa con motitas de algodón. Cogí la frazada en la que habíamos estado cubiertos para ver la película y la cubrí con ella. Me alejé unos pasos sin poderle quitar los ojos de encima. Me sentía un verdadero idiota.  
Ginny me parecía una chica encantadora, simpática y divertida. Pero… no era mi tipo. A mí me gustaban más elegantes, con más cuerpo de mujer, como Hermione, por ejemplo. Sin embargo al intentar introducir esa idea en mi mente algo me decía que dejara de auto convencerme. Siempre fui sensato conmigo mismo y reconocí muchas cosas que no cualquiera haría. Pero esta vez era diferente. Quería quitarme de la cabeza esas ideas que se alejaban tanto de mi realidad. Yo no era alguien que se fijaba en chiquillas como Ginny. Me gustaba la exclusividad, como aquellos manjares que se aparecían en el bar de Seamus. Pero había cierto encanto en mi amiga que me hacían querer arrancar de ahí cuanto antes.

Sacudí la cabeza y me alejé. Apagué las luces de la sala y me fui a dormir. Me sentía extraño, perdido. Luego intenté convencerme de que sentía todas esas cosas porque Ginny estaba pasando por un terrible momento y que esa sensación se debía a que le tenía lástima. Introduje esa idea en mi cerebro a presión, tenía que ser eso. Además era hombre, tenía ojos, miraba y no me arrepentía. Podía encontrar una chica linda sin tener que querer involucrarme con ella. Pero, ¿era realmente eso? Sacudí la cabeza mil veces antes de hundirla en la almohada. Enterré mis ideas y pensamientos en lo más recóndito de mi cerebro hasta olvidar por completo esas sensaciones tan antiguas. No quería volver a sentir aquello, no podía.

Así, a pesar de revolcarme entre las mantas como cien veces, finalmente pude quedarme dormido.

…

A la mañana siguiente me levanté temprano con el sonido de un celular sonando a lo lejos. Esperé hasta que Ginny contestara porque por la música sabía que no era el mío. En algún momento se detuvo y oculté mi cabeza bajo la almohada para arrancar de cualquier otro sonido impertinente, pero al cabo de diez segundos la mierda de aparato comenzó a sonar de nuevo.  
Me quité todo de encima y me levanté furioso. ¿Cómo era posible que con semejante esperpento de música Ginny no despertara? Me asomé a su habitación y la vi vacía, me rasqué la cabeza y entré tropezando debido al poco equilibrio mañanero. El celular estaba sobre el velador, me rasqué los ojos. Sin los lentes no veía ni una mierda. Apenas noté lo que decía la pantalla y contesté sin pensar.

—¿Hola? —dije furioso, desde el otro lado una voz melodiosa pero algo infame me devolvió un saludo poco grato.

—_¿Quién eres tú?, ¿Qué haces en la casa de mi hija?_

Me paralicé. Estaba hablando con la reina de las arpías en persona. Por un segundo creí buena idea colgarle la llamada, pero luego recordé lo del corte en la mejilla de Ginny y súbitamente me importó una mierda lo que la mujer pensara de mí. Aunque francamente jamás me importaría.

—Ah, usted es la del maltrato intrafamiliar —gruñí mientras intentaba despertar a mi cerebro para que reaccionara con mayor tenacidad.

Un silencio acompañado de un sonido de vidrios rotos compensó parte de la rabia.

—_¿Cómo…? ¿Qué…?, ¿Cómo te atreves entrometido?¿Quién rayos eres? ¡¿Dónde está mi hija?!_

—Su hija está durmiendo y dudo que quiera hablar con la mujer que le dejó un corte en la cara. ¿Sabe? Tengo amigos abogados y podría demandarla por eso.

En realidad no supe por qué dije aquello. Si bien conocía a un solo abogado —Draco—, el idiota era eficiente solo cuando no bebía, lo que era… nunca. Pero ella no tenía que saberlo, ¿verdad?

—_No tengo por qué darle explicaciones a un vagabundo —_dijo con un tono tan ácido que me causó escalofríos_—. ¡No puedo creer que Ginevra ande revolcándose con el primer idiota que se le cruza por delante en lugar de andar arreglando el desorden que tiene en su vida! Esto lo sabrá su padre. ¡Ya sabía yo que esto ocurriría! ¡Qué vergüenza por Dios! ¡No merezco tener una hija cómo ella!_

Crispé mis manos al escuchar semejantes barbaridades. Cómo se notaba que la mujer no conocía a su hija. Solo alguien que odiaba demasiado a una persona era capaz de decir algo como aquello y no arrepentirse de sus actos. Mis dientes se apretaron.

—Es verdad, no merece tener una hija como ella —gruñí— porque ella es mejor y más valiosa usted y toda su mierda. Va a terminar hundiéndose sola en su miseria. ¡Siga arrojando odio gratis a la única hija que la vida le regaló y verá cómo en el futuro se va a arrepentir de haberla tratado como lo hizo! Hasta nunca.

Apagué la llamada y el celular. Mi respiración estaba agitada, ¿cómo podía caber tanta amargura en tan pocas palabras? ¿Qué madre hacía eso? Súbitamente tuve un exagerado deseo de llamar a la mía y decirle cuánto la amaba. Pero cambié de planes cuando vi a Ginny parada en el umbral de la habitación. Sus ojos me miraban con sorpresa y espanto.

—Harry, ¿qué…?

—Un amor tu madre, ¿eh?

Sus manos temblaron y corrieron hacia mí, tomaron el aparato y lo miró.

—No…no… ¿cómo pudiste decirle…?

—Le dije lo que tú también querías decirle Ginny —dije observándola. Se sentó en la cama sin dejar de mirar el celular.

—No te va a dejar en paz, ahora va a querer saber todo de ti… le… —tragó saliva—. Le va a decir a mis hermanos, a Hermione, ahora… —se llevó las manos a la cabeza—. Ahora todos van a saber que vives conmigo.

Me senté a su lado, llevé una mano a su hombro para darle consuelo, aunque solo hasta ese momento me daba cuenta de que había metido la pata. Lo que menos quería era dar explicaciones de por qué estaba viviendo con Ginny, pero dada las circunstancias…

—A nadie le incumbe lo que tú o yo hagamos con nuestras vidas Ginny, no le debemos explicaciones a nadie.

Ella me miró y suspiró. Tenía el cabello enredado y los ojos vidriosos.

—No conoces a mi madre, hará hasta lo imposible por saber quién eres —dijo abrumada—. No es el hecho de esconderle las cosas porque puedo hacerlo, pero no va a escatimar en destruirte si es necesario. No quiero meterte en problemas Harry, tal vez… —se levantó y suspiró—. Tal vez es mejor que vuelvas a tu departamento.

Debía admitir que odiaba la idea. No sé por qué, simplemente no me gustó imaginarme viviendo solo en mi propio departamento. Me levanté y la giré por los hombros para dejarla frente a mí, elevó la mirada y suspiró agotada, como si hubiese hecho ejercicio.

—No me iré —dije con convicción. Podría haber huido, corrido y alejado de toda esta mierda familiar que no me correspondía, pero por alguna razón quería quedarme ahí. Ginny parecía un ratón asustado y no iba a dejar que la hiena de su madre se la comiera empalada—. Necesitas un escudo contra tu madre, quiero ayudarte, no dejaré que te golpee ni te humille de nuevo, ¿está claro?

—Pero, ¿tus amigos..? ¿Qué…?

Sacudí una mano en el aire.

—A esos cabrones los manejo yo, descuida.

Agachó la cabeza y respiró profundamente. El celular seguía en su mano y no le quitaba la vista de encima.

—Tendré que contarle a mis amigas que vives conmigo…—balbuceó, pude escuchar el tono frustrado.

—Diles, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse. Somos amigos y me estás arrendando una habitación —dije resueltamente. Aunque por dentro odiaba la idea de tener que dar explicaciones, era lo único que podíamos hacer por ahora.

Ella suspiró nuevamente, como si estuviera agotada.

—Mamá va a odiarte —susurró mirando nuevamente se viejo celular. Sentí la presión en mi pecho al verla tan destruida, cerró los ojos un instante y luego me miró hacia arriba—. Te puedo asegurar que ya viene en camino para saber qué está ocurriendo.

Parpadeé confundido.

—Extraña madre —dije cruzándome de brazos—. Te maltrata física y sicológicamente pero le preocupa con quién compartes tu casa.

Ella resopló, esta vez más enojada.

—Créeme que no —dijo—. Solo le preocupa de dónde viene la persona que contestó y a qué familia pertenece—elevó los brazos al cielo y salió de la habitación lanzando gruñidos, la seguí y la vi caer con todo su peso sobre el sofá. Se pasó las manos por la cara con frustración, yo simplemente me quedé observándola con curiosidad—. Así fue con Michael. Mantuve mi relación con él en secreto por meses hasta que nos encontramos con ella en una cafetería. Le hizo mil preguntas y solo se sintió satisfecha cuando supo que sus padres tenían un buffet de abogados. Desde entonces siempre le preguntaba qué había visto en mí que no estaba con una chica de su clase.

Se detuvo y se secó la cara. La descubrí llorando, así que me fui a sentar junto a ella. ¿Estaba llorando por él o por la maldita disminución de su madre hacia ella?  
Creí que por ambas, aunque estúpidamente ligué el tema a Michael.

—Ginny, ya ha pasado un mes, sé que para las mujeres no es fácil olvidar pero…

—¡No es por Michael! ¡Es ella! ¡Ella que por alguna razón arruina mi vida y todo lo bueno que puede haber en ella! —explotó, y finalmente la vi llorar como nunca la había visto. Se arrojó sobre mis piernas enterrando la cara y nuevamente quedé inmovilizado. Pero no sabía si era por su reacción o por lo que había dicho sobre su madre que arruinaba _todo lo bueno en su vida_.

Mi cabeza hizo variadas conexiones con aquellas últimas palabras, así que comencé a trazar un plan sin ser consciente totalmente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Dile que soy tu novio —dije sin pensar. Ella saltó como un resorte y me miró con el cabello pegado a la cara, le quité algunos mechones y la miré fijamente con mucha seriedad, o al menos eso creí—. No te ilusiones, no será de verdad —reí, ella no parpadeaba—. Es más fácil mentirle a tu madre que inventar alguna excusa estúpida que te traiga más problemas. Al menos si le dices que es algo más formal tal vez deje de joder.

Ella parpadeó varias veces, como si su cerebro estuviera procesando la información, luego agitó la cabeza y se levantó del sofá moviéndose de un lado a otro.

—No, no, no…—se quejó—. No lo entiendes. ¡Dios, Harry! Si decimos eso mi madre no va a salir más de tu vida. Además ¿qué le dirás? Investigará todo de ti, no sé cómo lo hace pero lo consigue... y si no cumples con sus expectativas ella…

—¡Y una mierda! ¿Crees que dejaré que tu madre se entrometa en mi vida? ¡Ni siquiera dejo que la mía lo haga! —grité—. Podrá investigar todo lo que quiera, no tengo nada que ocultar —dije aquello con un dejo de arrepentimiento debo admitir. Ginny me miró con curiosidad, se veía muy graciosa con el cabello aleonado y las mejillas rojas. Suspiré y reí. Era mi amiga y no sabía nada de mi vida, soltarle la verdad no iba a matarla, ¿verdad? —. Mis padres son dueños de Berns &amp; White. ¿Será suficiente para que tu madre nos deje en paz, no?

Su expresión era un poema. Sus piernas colapsaron y quedó sentada sobre la mesita ratona. Comencé a reír esperando a que reaccionara.

—Tú…tú… —me apuntó con el dedo, apoyé los codos en las rodillas y cubrí mi boca con las manos. Alcé una ceja divertido—… ¿eres rico?

Solté una risotada, fue inevitable.

—¡No, qué va! —reí—. Me mantengo de mis propias ganancias, mis padres no me dan una puta libra, yo lo decidí así.

—Pero… es la fábrica de textiles más grande de Reino Unido, ¿cómo…?

Volví a reír, me levanté del sofá y me dirigí hacia la cocina a servirme un vaso de jugo. Sentí la mirada de Ginny en mi espalda hasta que terminé de beber.

—Mis antepasados compraron la fábrica cuando estaba a punto de quebrar, o eso me contaron. Mi _tataratataramuchosabuelos_ no quisieron cambiar el nombre y lo dejaron como el original. La hicieron funcionar con algunas telas que traía alguno de sus hermanos de no sé dónde y se convirtió en lo que es hoy. Ha pasado de generación en generación y soy el primero en negar la herencia. No quiero hacerme cargo de la fábrica, así que, respondiendo a tu pregunta, no Ginny, no soy rico, ni lo seré, mis padres lo son.

Ella boqueaba con pez fuera del agua, mentalmente, quería reírme en su cara. No era la gran cosa, era un heredero, pero no quería que aquella información cambiara lo que la gente conocía de mí. Había hecho amigos por ser quien era y no esperaba que desde ese momento Ginny comenzara a verme diferente.

—¿Entiendes en lo que te estás metiendo, verdad? —preguntó repentinamente, la miré sin comprender—. Quieres ser mi novio falso y decirle a mi madre que eres heredero de una tremenda compañía para que nos deje en paz. Pero ella no va a quedar tranquila simplemente con esa información, Harry. Nunca estará satisfecha con nada de lo que yo haga, aunque le guste. Si le dijeras que eres mi inquilino tendría excusas para hacerme sentir tan miserable como si supiera que tus padres son dueños de la fábrica —suspiró—. Te agradezco tu entusiasmo, pero, hagas lo que hagas ella no va a dejarte en paz, y mucho menos a mí.

Apreté los labios y sopesé la información. Era cierto. Me imaginaba a la madre de Ginny interfiriendo en mi vida sin importar si la información fuera positiva o negativa para ella. Pero había que buscar el lado fácil y yo quería ver a mi amiga sonreír.

—Vamos a decirle la verdad, exceptuando por lo de ser novios, claro —dije guiñándole un ojo—. Yo manejaré el tema si se atreve a venir y encararme. Si no lo hace, seguimos tal cual, ¿te parece?

Ella pareció pensarlo un instante.

—¿Y qué sucederá con tus amigos y mis amigas?

Eso no. Ellos sí que no podían inmiscuirse.

—Ellos no sabrán nada, Ginny —zanjé—. Seguiremos siendo amigos a ojos de ellos.

Por su mirada pareció decepcionarse, pero entonces alzó los hombros como restándole importancia.

—Está bien —suspiró—. Tienes razón, pero deberán saber que estamos viviendo juntos.

Asentí con la cabeza, sintiendo que me estaba metiendo en algo que no debía, pero a fin de cuentas la idea había sido mía, tenía que seguir con ello y no arrepentirme en el camino.

—Tengo la excusa de la loca de Saville para que no pregunten idioteces —dije sonriendo. Ella se quedó en silencio y me miró fijamente.

—Harry…—me llamó. Aún seguía sentada en la mesita de centro. Yo rodeé la mesada de la cocina y la quedé mirando fijamente—… ¿por qué te viniste a vivir conmigo? Sabes que cuando nuestros amigos sepan que vives aquí querrán saber por qué no los elegiste a ellos.

Achiqué los ojos. Tenía razón. La verdad es que la había elegido a ella porque estaba mucho más cerca de mi propia casa y porque era mujer, es decir, ordenada y práctica. Si me iba a vivir con cualquiera de los otros cuatro cabrones quién sabe cómo habría terminado.

—Porque eres mujer, por supuesto —le dije guiñándole un ojo. Ella apretó los labios y desvió la mirada, como si no fuera suficiente esa respuesta. Me acerqué y me senté junto a ella en la mesa, lo que debía admitir era un asiento bastante incómodo—. Sé que te preocupa lo que todos vayan a pensar, pero por favor Ginny, por una vez enfócate en ti. Ahora estamos juntos en esto… de alguna manera bien bizarra debo decir, pero estoy contigo para lo que necesites.

Ella desvió su mirada hacia mí y sonrió acompañando el gesto con un suspiro de derrota.

—No quiero darle explicaciones a Hermione… ni a mis hermanos —susurró—. No quiero darle explicaciones a nadie.

La miré y tuve sentimientos encontrados. Quise abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, que confiara, pero al mismo tiempo quería gritarle que levantara la cabeza y siguiera adelante, que se dejara de estupideces.

Opté por un intermedio.

—Ya basta Ginny —dije con calma, me levanté de la mesa y la miré desde arriba—. Ya fue, ya pasó. En una hora todos sabrán lo que ocurre. Tu madre le dirá a tus hermanos, ellos a Hermione, Hermione a Luna, Luna a Neville y listo. Trazaran las pistas y sabrán que vivo contigo. Así que, ¿qué harás? ¿Esconderte como una avestruz con la cabeza bajo la tierra?, o, dar la cara y seguir con el plan—me crucé de brazos—. Creo a mi parecer que el plan es un buen plan —reí.

—¿Entonces seremos novios?

Reí.

—Solo frente a ellos.

Alzó una ceja inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, su sonrisa burlona me estremeció.

—¿Y los besos? —preguntó. Sentí mi boca abrirse. Mierda, pequeño detalle.

—Ya veremos cómo saldremos libres de tener que hacer intercambio de saliva —dije con rapidez, ella hizo una mueca de asco—. Por ahora enfoquémonos en que crean la mentira.

Ella se puso de pie y asintió con la cabeza.

—Está bien —dijo y estiró la mano—. Entonces, ¿novios?

Sonreí y se la estreché.

—Novios.

Era un plan idiota, estúpido, pero ¿qué podía salir mal?, si actuábamos bien nuestros roles no teníamos por qué salir perjudicados, ¿cierto?

**Notas:  
**

¿Nadie saldrá perjudicado?

Bien, los próximos capítulos tendrán muchos más enredos. Lamento la demora de las circunstancias, pero admitan que es divertido ver cómo pasan las cosas poco a poco y no tan a la ligera ¿o no?

*****Berns &amp; White es invento mío, si la empresa existe es solo coincidencia.

¡Gracias por leer!

Kate.-


	12. Capítulo 12

**Lamento la demora con este capítulo. Estaba escrito pero no tenía cómo editarlo ni había terminado de avanzar en los próximos debido a un problema con mi computador.  
Todas las novedades y noticias las pueden leer en mi facebook : Kathleen Cobac. (Denle "me gusta" y serán parte del club jeje)**

* * *

**XII**

**GINNY POV**

La idea de Harry era una locura.  
Era realmente una locura.  
No iba a funcionar. No. No iba a funcionar.  
¡Dios, mi vida era un caos y giraba en espiral!

Pasé los últimos días pensando en el pequeño rasguño que tenía en mi rostro. Era cierto, no era gran cosa, prácticamente un corte de papel, pero ella lo había hecho a propósito. Me había golpeado con aquel anillo a propósito. Dejé que algunas lágrimas barrieran mis mejillas. Ya no tenía valor de secármelas, tenía tantas ganas de llorar que no podía evitarlo más, así que dejaba a mi corazón expresarse cada vez que lo sentía.

Intenté no pensar en las nuevas anécdotas de mi vida, así que esa semana me dediqué a entrevistar a un sinfín de muchachas que habían comenzado a enviar las universidades a las que había solicitado asistente. Necesitaba terminar cuanto antes el vestido de Minerva, pero con la cabeza palpitándome y todas las cosas que habían sucedido, era imposible hacerlo sola.  
Y encima, todo el mundo me estaba exigiendo explicaciones que no quería ni tenía por qué dar, llamadas de día y de noche, mensajes de texto, emails...  
Terminé huyendo de mi teléfono. Las llamadas de Hermione superaban a cualquier maniático celópata.  
Lamentablemente no podía zafarme para siempre de mis amigas ni de mi madre, así que finalmente decidí contestar el celular ese jueves por la tarde.

—Hermione — suspiré.

—¿Dónde diablos te habías metido Ginny? Tu madre dice que hay un hombre viviendo contigo, ¿qué historia es esa? ¿Qué está ocurriendo?, ¿volviste con Michael?

Alejé el aparato de mi oreja sin poder dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, cerré los ojos, respiré profundamente y apreté el puño de mi mano izquierda.

—Primero, deja de gritar, la cabeza me está matando —espeté—. Segundo, ¿qué diablos te ocurre a ti? ¡No tienes derecho a estar controlando todo lo que hago con mi vida!, si no le rindo cuentas a mi propia madre, menos lo haré contigo Hermione, así que por favor deja de gritar como una loca y de preocuparte de cosas que no te incumben, nadie te lo ha pedido.

Quise cortar, pero esperé. Su respiración errática me indicó lo que estaba pensando, si algo odiaba mi mejor amiga era no tener el control de una situación, especialmente si tenía que ver conmigo.

—Ginny, ¿qué está ocurriendo contigo? Te estás comportando extraño…—dijo tranquilamente con un tono de voz bastante particular. Como si se estuviera aguantando las ganas de gritar de nuevo.

—No me comporto de ningún modo que no conozcas Hermione, soy la misma de siempre, la que conoces, nada en mí ha cambiado. Simplemente me cansé, me cansé de todo. Si nadie está satisfecho con mi existencia, con lo que hago y con lo que no, me da igual. Viviré mi vida como se me antoje, le guste a quien le guste, y le avergüence a quien le avergüence. Y no, no he vuelto con Michael.

Ella respiró hondo.

—Ginny, por favor amiga, ¿qué está ocurriendo? Esa pelea con tu madre el otro día y ahora esto, sé que estás molesta, pero…

—¿Molesta? —grité. Recordé el corte en mi mejilla y las lágrimas salieron otra vez—. ¿Y por qué no debería estarlo? ¿Qué más pruebas necesitas para darte cuenta que mi madre me odia? Si me fui de esa mierda de cafetería fue únicamente porque ella comenzó a criticarme, y no hablo de mi ropa, criticó mi existencia Hermione, criticó mi corazón, ¡nadie merece eso! No le puedo dar en el gusto, ¡ya me cansé de que le encuentres razón en todo!

—Ginny, no entiendes, es tu madre ella solo…

—¿Ella qué? ¿Quiere lo mejor para mí, eso? ¿Acaso no viste cómo me golpeó?

Silencio. Suspiré.

—Sí, lo vi. De hecho le pedí explicaciones y le dije que había sido injusta y luego… —pausó. No puse atención a su silencio, no me interesaba lo que pasaba por su mente—… luego dijo que te merecías más que un golpe, que estaba harta de ti y tu comportamiento.

Bingo. Si venía de la boca de mi madre finalmente ella debería creerlo. Sin embargo, no porque aquello fuera más evidente a ojos de mi amiga iba a doler menos, porque mi pecho se había apretado como la mierda.

—¿Necesitas más pruebas? —susurré aguantando las ganas de llorar. Al otro lado ella suspiró.

—Ginny, tu madre está estresada con el matrimonio, nos ha estado ayudando con los preparativos. El otro día… —suspiró, odiaba que de alguna manera le buscara siempre una justificación a su actuar—…Tengo que admitir que el otro día actuó premeditadamente, entiendo de qué hablas cuando dices que ella se exacerba demasiado con tu presencia sin razón, pero Ginny, está estresada y estoy segura que lo único que quiere es que colabores un poco con lo que ella desea. No quiso darte esa bofetada, perdió los estribos sin razón y seguramente dijo todo lo que dijo porque estaba enojada. Pero luego cuando hablé con ella se calmó y todo siguió como estaba planeado. Debiste haberte quedado, Ginny.

Apreté los labios. ¡Quería matar a Hermione! ¡Maldita mosca muerta! Ya sí, lo pensé y creí, porque siempre había tenido esa idea de mi amiga, si es que la podía seguir llamando así.  
No podía comprender cómo alguien que me estimaba podía soportar ver el nivel de violencia de mi madre hacia mí y justificarlo sin razón. Con ese pensamiento mi corazón se aceleró al recordar a Harry y su reacción al hablar con ella, el cómo me defendió y todo lo que planeó arriesgando su privacidad para ayudarme.

—Ya basta…—suspiré—… Deja de defenderla Hermione, digas lo que digas no podrás cambiar la idea que tengo de mamá, por favor…—pedí cansada, el pecho me dolía, quería golpear a alguien.

Del otro lado la escuché respirar profundamente. La podía imaginar tratando de controlar una situación que se escapaba de sus manos.

—Está bien… no insistiré en cambiar la relación que tienes con tu madre porque claramente no harás nada por mejorarla —dijo evidentemente molesta—. Pero al menos creo merecer una explicación, siento que no estás interactuando conmigo desde hace casi un mes, como si te hubieras alienado ¿qué es todo ese misterio?, ¿te molestó algo que hice?, ¿quién contestó el celular, Ginny? Por favor… necesito saber qué está ocurriendo contigo.

Se me erizó la espalda. Si le contaba la verdad a Hermione ella iría donde mi madre a decirle todo y honestamente no quería que se supiera nada. Pero dada las circunstancias, algo tenía que hacer.

—Dejemos en claro una cosa, ¿quieres? —dije molesta—. Deja de querer saber todo lo que ocurre en mi vida, no seas entrometida Hermione, no tienes derecho a saber todo sobre mi existencia. Tengo mis secretos y me gustaría mantenerlos así.

Ella bufó, como un perro enojado.

—¡Ginny! Solo quiero saber qué pasa contigo, eres mi amiga y me preocupas.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? ¿Qué no te cuente sobre mi vida?, ¿qué no puedas controlarla como te gusta?

—¡Ginny basta! ¡No sé por qué estás tan molesta! ¡Me tenías preocupada!

—¡No eres mi madre, joder! ¡No necesito que nadie se preocupe por mí! ¡Y si estuviera viviendo con un chico, a nadie le debiera importar qué relación tenga o no con él! ¡Ese es mi problema!

Finalmente vino el silencio, algo que agradecía desde lo más profundo de mí ser. Pero por supuesto no iba a durar para siempre.

—¡¿Entonces es verdad?! —saltó Hermione con un gritito agudo, alejé nuevamente el celular de mi oreja,—. Ginny, ¿qué cuento es ese?, ¿dónde lo conociste?, ¿cuándo?, ¿es de fiar?, por favor no me digas que te estás acostando con él, acabas de terminar una relación ¡ten un poco de respeto por ti! ¿Cómo pudis…?

—¡YA CALLATE!´ —grité exasperada. Aunque debía admitir que algo de gracia me causo su falta de tino—. ¡No soy una puta! No me ando acostando con el primer idiota que se me cruza por delante, y si lo hiciera, tampoco te debería ninguna explicación Hermione. ¡A nadie le debería importar a quién le preste el culo! ¡Así, tal cual escuchaste! ¡Ya basta! —exploté y tomé aire—. Estoy en medio de mi trabajo, tengo que terminar el vestido de Mcgonagall, debo entregarlo en dos semanas más, si quieres que tenga tiempo para el tuyo, ya sabes, ¡no jodas!

Y corté.

Ya no quería seguir escuchando su perorata. Seguro iría a contarle toda la novela a mi madre y de paso me dejaría como una desviada con graves problemas emocionales y mentales. Típico de Hermione al no poder comprender una situación ni controlarla.

Me recliné en mi silla y cerré los ojos. No tuve el valor de seguir con la mentira de Harry, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano él haría su jugada y yo terminaría por integrarme al ruedo.

Bufé frustrada y me pasé las manos por la cara justo en el instante que alguien golpeaba la puerta del estudio.

Prefería hacer como que no estaba, aunque los golpes eran insistentes. Caminé a paso lento, debía ponerle una claraboya a esa puerta. Temía que fuera Hermione —que podía haber volado a la velocidad de la luz— o Luna, o hasta mi madre. Pero no. Cuando la abrí, frente a mí estaba una chica de cabello fucsia cortado en diferentes formas y vestida de punk.

—¿Hola? —saludé arqueando una ceja. La chica comía un chicle y reventó un globo salpicándome saliva. Me alejé unos pasos—. ¿Te puedo ayudar?

—¿Es usted Ginevra Wal…—miró un papel arrugado que llevaba en su chaqueta llena de púas y agujeros—… Wasly… Wesyl… Wasely?

—Es Weasley —corregí—, si soy yo —la miré dubitativa— ¿se te ofrece algo?

—Me envió la dirección del Instituto de las artes, me llamo Rihona Buxley, vengo por el cargo de asistente.

Parpadeé confundida. Con tantas cosas en mi mente había olvidado que había solicitado entrevista para ese día. Sonreí incómoda sosteniendo un dolor de cabeza que me tenía al borde del colapso.

—Ah, claro… pasa por favor.

Al entrar, la muchacha observó todo con ojo crítico. Sus manos tocaron todas las telas y algunos bocetos físicos que tenía del vestido de Hermione sobre un busto. Noté que sus uñas estaban negras, mordidas y desteñidas. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Me recordé a mi misma que su actitud y su físico no debían impedir notar su talento, ya que si la chica era buena podía ser contratada.

—¿Es todo lo que haces? —preguntó de repente, parpadeé confundida.

—¿Disculpa?

—Estos vestidos —dijo apuntando al escuálido grupo de telas que conformaban un poco del vestido de Hermione y la pechera terminada del de Minerva—. ¿Es todo lo que haces?

Fruncí el ceño.

—Trabajo con alta costura, son vestidos que toman tiempo de confeccionar, son diseños de meses, a pedido —dije cruzándome de brazos con una suave sonrisa orgullosa, ella frunció los labios, hizo un sonido desagradable con la boca e hizo estallar nuevamente un globo.

—Meh… creí que vería algo mejor, mi profesora me dijo que eras una de las mejores… pero no veo color ni actitud en lo que haces —dijo levantando los hombros. La miré sin parpadear, absolutamente sorprendida de sus palabras. Entonces, sin decir nada más, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se fue.

Me quedé paralizada en medio del taller.

—¿Qué mierda fue eso? —susurré mirando la puerta abierta. La cerré y comencé a reír. Curioso que necesitase a otra loca en mi vida para olvidarme de mis propios problemas.

…

Sorpresivamente durante el día recibí la visita de cuatro chicas más y un chico bastante animoso que llegó vestido de charol y lentejuelas. Gracias a sus extrañezas logre desviar el tema de mi madre y de Harry de la cabeza. Algunos ni siquiera sabían para qué los habían llamado. A excepción del chico, que, con dieciocho años, ostentaba un tremendo talento para el dibujo, aunque insistía en diseñar trasparencias repletas de brillos con mucho charol y neón.

Me costó convencerlo — y no solo a él—, de que necesitaba a alguien que me ayudara con mis vestidos de alta costura. Pero ellos solo querían diseñar y realizar sus propias creaciones.  
Para cuando se fueron ya eran las seis de la tarde, mi celular no había vuelto a sonar y la cabeza comenzaba a rendirme cuentas. Miré por la ventana y rezongué. Lo que había comenzado como una linda mañana de primavera terminaba con una tediosa tarde de lluvia.

—Maldito clima —susurré a la nada. Según los mails que había recibido de diferentes instituciones, iban a enviar a un grupo variado de aspirantes para asistente, pero luego de ver la tormenta sobre los edificios estuve segura de que ya no llegaría nadie más por ese día.  
O al menos eso creí hasta que volvieron a golpear la puerta.

Fui a abrir y mis ojos se encontraron con la grata visión de una muchacha que podría haber tenido mi edad y que usaba una boina roja.

—Hola, ¿eres Ginevra Weasley? —preguntó amigablemente, yo asentí.

—Sí, ¿vienes por el cargo de asistente?

—¡Sí! Me avisaron de mi universidad, vengo de la _London College of Fashion_*, espero que el puesto no haya sido tomado aún —dijo apretando los dientes en una sonrisa incómoda.

Sonreí ampliamente al escuchar el nombre de mi universidad. Me hice a un lado y la dejé pasar.

—No, aún no tengo asistente —sonreí—. ¿Deseas tomar algo? Puedo pedirle café a los chicos de la oficina de al lado —reí, ella se quitó la boina y su larga chaqueta negra. Descubrí a una chica bien vestida, de piernas largas, pantalones de mezclilla y una simple blusa blanca decorada con un collar egipcio.

—¡Qué hermoso! —exclamé tocando con los dedos el accesorio, ella rió.

—Gracias, me lo trajo mi padre de Marruecos —dijo con una sonrisa dulce mirando el collar—. No somos una familia de mucho dinero, papá tiene un puesto cerca de aquí y vende joyería árabe. Estaba muy feliz cuando le conté que tenía una entrevista de trabajo. ¡Y con una gran diseñadora!  
Me sonrojé y ablandé al mismo tiempo.

—No soy una gran diseñadora, aunque me encantaría serlo —dije rodeando mi escuálido escritorio para sentarme en la silla, ella se giró hacia mí con sorpresa y se sentó en un taburete que había adquirido hace poco.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Diseñaste el vestido para Georgina Harrison! ¡Todos hablan de ello en la universidad! ¡Te has convertido en un ejemplo a seguir para todos nosotros!

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, eso no me lo esperaba.

—Espera, ¿por qué conoces a esa mujer?

Ella rió, yo seguía sin entender.

—Oh, lo preguntas en serio...—dijo notando mi incertidumbre, se sonrojó—. Ella es la mujer del Presidente de la Corte Suprema, el vestido lo usó para su cumpleaños, salió en todas las revistas y te mencionó en cada entrevista. ¿En serio no lo viste?

Mi boca se desencajó.

—¿QUÉ? —grité, ella soltó una carcajada.

—¿Es broma?, ¿en serio no lo sabías?

—¡Ni siquiera sabía quién era su marido! —exclamé— ¿De verdad salió en todas las revistas?

Ella asintió.

—Ahora no traigo ninguna conmigo, pero te la traeré si me contratas —dijo bromista, yo amplié mi sonrisa.

—Está bien…Pero primero tengo que saber si nos veremos de nuevo —dije abriendo los archivos en mi laptop. De inmediato llegué al enviado por la universidad—. ¿Solo te enviaron a ti?

Ella alzó los hombros.

—No lo sé, solo me dijeron que debía venir.

Asentí y observé todos sus datos.

—¡Qué descuidada soy! Ni siquiera pregunté tu nombre, eres…

—Romilda Vane —dijo contenta—. Estoy en tercer año de Diseño.

Sonreí y leí toda la información que coincidía con lo que había dicho. La chica era la mejor de su clase y cumplía con todos los tiempos establecidos de entrega. Incluso había ganado un concurso en Escocia en el cual yo había quedado tercer lugar el año que me había presentado.

—¡Wow! ¡Eres muy buena! —exclamé sintiendo un increíble alivio de por fin encontrar a la persona adecuada para ayudarme a terminar el vestido de Minerva. La observé. Era una chica muy sencilla, de cabello negro rizado y grandes ojos oscuros. En algún momento me pareció encontrar algo de Hermione, pero quité la idea de inmediato de mi cabeza, de lo contrario iba a dejarme llevar por un juicio equivocado y no podría trabajar con ella.

—Gracias, eso espero —dijo humildemente. Suspiré.

—No veo nada malo contigo, ¿realmente deseas trabajar para una diseñadora independiente? No puedo pagarte mucho.

—Lo sé, solo quiero dejar en mis antecedentes que trabajé contigo.

Yo reí.

—Ya basta, me estás halagando demasiado y eso no va a hacer que te contrate —bromeé.

Ella se sonrojó.

—Es que de verdad estoy muy emocionada ¡no tienes idea de lo mucho que ansío trabajar para ti!

—Descuida —dije agitando la mano en el aire—. Agradezco tu entusiasmo, lamentablemente no sé si estarás muy entusiasmada cuando tengas que trabajar. Estoy contra el tiempo y ese vestido —dije apuntando al busto donde estaba la pechera del vestido de Mcgnogall—, tiene que estar listo en dos semanas incluyendo las pruebas de postura. No sé si tendré suficiente para pagarte.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No me importa mientras pueda decir que trabajé en uno de tus vestidos —dijo entusiasmada—. ¡Por favor! Sé qué es poco ortodoxo, pero me encantaría ser tu asistente.

Volví a sonreír. La chica no tenía absolutamente nada que me impidiera contratarla. Era humilde, sencilla y muy agradable.

—¿Estarás bien con doscientas libras al mes? Si nos va mejor puedo ir subiendo tu salario —dije haciendo una mueca. Estaba segura que diría que no y saldría arrancando.

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Se veía venir, me iba a rechazar.

—¿¡Doscientas!? —exclamó, yo resoplé.

—No puedo pagar más, yo…

—¡Acepto totalmente!

Repentinamente sentí como una gran mochila se liberaba de mi espalda y hombros. El alivio invadió cada poro de mi cuerpo, reí como tonta.

—¿Cómo dices?

—¡Claro que sí! Otras agencias de diseño ni siquiera pagan, y las que lo hacen no pagan más de cincuenta libras. ¡Por supuesto que quiero trabajar contigo!

La información cruzó por mi mente como un flechazo. ¿De verdad no pagaban nada?, ¿o yo era muy generosa?  
Me quedé con la idea en mente recordando que cuando comencé a buscar trabajo terminé diseñando para una agencia de moda que no pagaba absolutamente nada. Tuve que reunir el dinero vendiendo cosas por mi cuenta y trabajando medio tiempo en un Starbucks. Hasta que finalmente pude vender suficientes diseños como para abrir el taller.

Sí… ser diseñadora no era fácil. Pero con perseverancia se conseguían muchas cosas.

—Entonces está solucionado, ¡bienvenida al estudio Weasley! —reí abriendo los brazos, Romilda amplió su sonrisa y dio varias palmadas en el aire.

—¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! —exclamó saltando—. ¡No te arrepentirás!

—Lo sé —admití contenta. Ese vestido finalmente no iba a consumir toda mi existencia—. Ten, estos serán tus horarios —le expliqué entregándole una simple hoja impresa—. Debes estar todos los días a las nueve de la mañana y retirarte según los avances del día. Espero que no nos quedemos hasta tarde —sonreí suspirando.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Aquí estaré puntual —dijo entusiasmada.

—Bien, creo que eso es todo, no te quitaré más tiempo, puedes regresar a tu casa antes que la lluvia se ponga más fuerte —dije mirando con aburrimiento por la ventana—. ¿Nunca te aburres de este clima?

—Todos los días me pregunto lo mismo —dijo ella rodando los ojos—. Pero no hay nada que un buen Happy Hour no solucione —agregó sonriente—. ¿Te animas?

Achiqué los ojos y amplié la sonrisa. Necesitaba quitarme de la cabeza a los rostros conocidos y las emociones oscuras. Quería olvidarme de Hermione y mi madre por un instante. Tenía a Luna y a Harry para que me iluminaran, y tal vez… a Romilda.

Afuera la lluvia se volvió una fina cortina de agua y al horizonte, hacia el final de Oxford St, se vislumbraron las nubes negras y rojas. Me volteé a Romilda y me levanté de la silla.

—¿Te parece White Lion?

Ella sonrió.

* * *

**Notas:**

A diferencia de otras historias Romilda no será ni la perra ni la desgraciada que siempre es. De verdad será una buena amiga para Ginny, aunque por supuesto hay una razón poderosa en el hecho que justamente sea ella quien aparece en la historia.  
En los próximos capítulos Luna y Hermione aparecerán en carne y hueso, y también Dean. Nos vamos acercando poco a poco a lo que todos quieren ver.

**Aclaraciones**: "London College of Fashion" es la escuela de diseño más grande de Reino Unido perteneciente a la universidad London School of Arts. Tiene una variada cantidad de carreras y muchos buenos diseñadores, cineastas y actores han salido de ahí.

Gracias por leer, por sus reviews y favs.  
De verdad lo agradezco.  
Un abrazo.  
Kate.-


	13. Capítulo 13

**Desde ahora comenzarán a aparecer las perspectivas de otros personajes para amenizar la lectura y leer la historia desde otros ángulos. Espero que les gusten estos cambios.**

* * *

**XIII**

**POV HERMIONE**

Me junté esa tarde a comer algo con Luna. Honestamente odiaba esperar y ella siempre llegaba tarde, pero tampoco me gustaba llegar puntual y encontrarme sin una mesa. Así que solía llegar mucho antes.

Nos citamos en un Costa cercano a Hyde Park. Me gustaba la locación porque había movimiento y podíamos ir a dar una vuelta al parque si queríamos. Esperé en las mesas exteriores aprovechando el delicioso sol de primavera que tan pocas oportunidades tenía de disfrutar.

Por supuesto Luna llegó atrasada. Odiaba tener que esperar, me estresaba sicológicamente. Estaba segura que para la boda yo llegaría antes que el novio. ¡Dios, debía controlarme!

Media hora más tarde Luna apareció por una esquina. Venía absolutamente radiante en comparación a como solía encontrarla otras veces. Aunque el vestido era algo intenso para mi gusto —amarillo canario—, debía admitir que su cabello estaba radiante y combinaba a la perfección con los tacones fucsia, el bolso verde lima, los anteojos de sol con forma de corazón y el sombrero de fedora blanco.

Luna era una desquiciada, pero debía admitir que cuando se esmeraba sacaba lo mejor de sí.

Se sentó frente a mí derrumbándose sobre el asiento, se quitó los anteojos y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Llevaba los labios pintados rojo carmesí.

—¿Debo suponer que vienes de una cita? Nunca te vistes así cuando te juntas conmigo —reí, aunque con algo de petulancia debo admitir. No me gustaba que me dejaran esperando.

—No te pongas celosa cariño, lo mejor lo tengo guardado para más tarde —bromeó guiñándome un ojo. Unas chicas detrás de ella la miraron con curiosidad, me sonrojé.

—¡Basta! —mascullé—. Sabes que odio esas bromas —dije cubriéndome el rostro con la mano, Luna bufó.

—No seas amargada —dijo cruzándose de brazos —¿Compraste?

—Aún no—dije alzando una ceja— ¿Sabes que es falta de respeto dejar a alguien esperando?

Luna achicó los ojos peligrosamente.

—Y decir lo que piensas a veces también es falta de respeto, para que lo integres a tu diccionario —dijo levantándose de la silla e ingresando a la cafetería. La seguí y terminamos haciendo nuestros pedidos con bastante rapidez.

Fuimos a caminar a Hyde Park y nos detuvimos bajo un árbol. Luna se sentó con bastante libertad, yo sin embargo… debía admitir que me reusaba a sentarme bajo la casa de aquellas fastidiosas ardillas.

—Deja de ser tan delicada Hermione, por una vez que pongas tu culo en el césped no va a pasar nada.  
Miré a Luna con algo de reticencia. Estaba relajada, con la espalda apoyada en aquel árbol y las piernas cruzadas a lo largo, una sobre otra, mientras bebía un llamativo granizado azul.  
Fruncí la nariz y me senté a su lado, cuidando de no voltear mi Latte y que mi magdalena con amapolas no cayera al suelo.

Nos quedamos en silencio un segundo. Debía admitir que era realmente agradable estar ahí. La brisa era cálida y el sol tibio. Me bajo una leve somnolencia que solo fue evitada cuando Luna dejó de beber y comenzó a hablar.

—¿Y bien?, ¿querías hablar sobre Ginny, no?, ¿me puedes explicar eso del golpe?, ¿qué mierda sucedió en ese almuerzo?

Miré a Luna fijamente, siempre iba al grano sin medir consecuencias con la brutalidad de sus palabras. Sus ojos celestes estaban tan abiertos que me ponían nerviosa. Aquel día que Ginny había salido corriendo se me ocurrió la brillante idea de llamarla para saber si se había ido a alojar a su casa. Como no fue así me vi obligada a contarle lo que había ocurrido. Por supuesto los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

—Ya te lo dije, Ginny se molestó sin razón y se fue, por supuesto Molly fue a detenerla, ya sabes cómo es, no le gusta que su hija dé espectáculos en público.

—Eso no es merecedor de un golpe Hermione —dijo Luna frunciendo el ceño—. Y podría apostar que ni siquiera es cómo lo estás contando.

La miré sorprendida.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Yo no miento! —dije sintiéndome muy deshonrada—. Te estoy contando lo que vi.

Luna achicó sus ojos.

—Claramente ves con las orejas —dijo señalándose las suyas—. Ginny no hace escándalos gratis Hermione. Si fueron a almorzar con Molly y tú prima sicópata te puedo asegurar que algo salió de sus bocas venenosas que se vio sobrepasada para hacer un escándalo, aunque dudo que lo haya sido. Tu suegra agranda todo.

Sentí que mi cabello se erizaba. Odiaba cuando hablaban mal de Lavender. Sé que era algo molesta y de repente un poco insidiosa, pero era una buena persona y yo la adoraba.

—Tal vez le dijeron algunas cosas, pero Luna, ¡Ginny siempre se toma todo muy en serio!

—¿No me digas?, ¿me podrías honrar con tu elocuencia para decirme qué fue entonces lo que ellas dijeron para que Ginny se fuera tan molesta y mereciera un golpe?

Parpadeé varias veces. No quería decirle a Luna ya que era muy poco imparcial, y por supuesto apoyaría a Ginny en todo. Resoplé.

—Exageras, no fue un golpe, ni que le hubiesen asestado un combo —mascullé—. Fue una cachetada y… creo que se lo merecía…—dije bajito. Luna abrió tanto los ojos que temí que le saltaran por las orbitas.

—¿Tú cree…? Entonces Ginny debió haber armado un real escándalo, ¿te insultó?, ¿se puso grosera? Oh, por favor… Dime que no se burló de lo que llevaba puesto Lavender, dime que no le dijo a Molly que debía adelgazar porque estaba my gorda… ¡No! Dime por favor que no se burló de tu cabello.

Sabía que estaba siendo sarcástica. Algo dentro de mí me hizo sentir una horrible acides que impidió que pudiera beber mi Latte. Negué con la cabeza.

—No…—admití sintiéndome extraña—. De hecho esas cosas… eso lo hicieron ellas.

Luna suspiró profundamente.

—Ya lo sabía, te estaba probando —la miré sin comprender—. No, no he hablado con Ginny si es lo que piensas, pero no hay que ser muy inteligente para saber que si juntas a Ginny con su madre y de paso tu prima entra al ruedo, ella jamás saldrá bien parada.

—Tal vez fueron un poco injustas —intenté justificarlas. Sabía que dentro de mí no debía hacerlo, pero era una necesidad que me superaba—. Pero Ginny se lo toma todo demasiado a pecho.

Luna resopló.

—Molly y Lavender jamás dicen nada en broma Hermione, menos si se trata de Ginny —dijo con un extraño semblante en el rostro—. Te puedo asegurar que si Ginny se fue dramáticamente de esa cafetería fue solo porque su autoestima estaba demasiado destruida como para seguir soportando lo que haya sido que le hayan dicho.

No podía dejar de sorprenderme por la rapidez de Luna para sacar conclusiones tan concluyentes de algo en lo que no había estado presente. Mi cerebro procesó la escena que había presenciado, pero por alguna razón seguía negándome a creer lo que para Luna y Ginny era obvio: que mi suegra y mi prima la odiaban.

Primero tenía que ser lógica, ¿qué madre odiaba a sus hijos? Pues, ninguna. Entones el fundamento de ambas quedaba descartado ya que era emocionalmente imposible que Molly odiara a su única hija.  
Tal vez de Lavender podía esperarme un poco más de acides, pero era solo porque mi prima era demasiado deslenguada, sin embargo eso no la hacía una mala persona y mucho menos podía significar que odiara a Ginny.

Suspiré.

—Nadie destruyó la autoestima de Ginny, Luna, estás exagerando. Ella se fue porque quiso, y sí, hizo una salida muy dramática.

—¡Da igual! ¿Crees que por eso merecía un bofetón?

Quería decir que sí, porque en mi fuero interno algo impedía que pudiera ver lógica en la vida de Ginny.

—¡No lo sé! —exclamé ya sin ganas de comer mi magdalena. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y enterré mis dedos bajo el cabello—. Ginny es muy inmadura, tiene reacciones demasiado exageradas. Molly simplemente le llamó la atención en algunas cosas.

Luna se incorporó y se sentó frente a mí. Sus ojos estaban peligrosamente opacos.

—¿Y qué importa si es inmadura, madura o una loca desfachatada? Ginny vive su vida sola y no molesta a nadie, es un adulto, ya no necesita que le llamen la atención —exclamó alterada—¿Realmente crees que Ginny es una exagerada? ¡Hermione! ¡No contesta el puto teléfono! Si realmente hubiese sido una estupidez no estaría sin querer hablar con nosotras.

—Estás agrandándolo todo, no fue así… tan, terrible.

Luna se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos. Un hondo suspiró se liberó por su nariz.

—¿Estás de acuerdo, no? —preguntó con tono cansado. La miré sin comprender.

—No entiendo.

Suspiró más profundamente.

—Estás de acuerdo con que Molly la trate de la forma que lo hace, ¿no? —susurró—. No importa lo que sucedió el día de la bofetada, hablo de siempre. Todas las recriminaciones, la falta de afecto, ¿realmente crees que es normal que una madre trate así a su hija?

La pregunta surtió un efecto extraño en mí. Por un lado sentía que mi corazón estaba apretado y mi estómago no dejaba de generar una desagradable acides. Pero por el otro, la razón era mucho más fuerte, tanto, que me impedía comprender el punto de Luna.

—¡Ya basta con eso! —exclamé sintiéndome molesta—. ¿Por qué insisten tanto en creer que Molly odia a su única hija? ¡Es una madre! Las madres no odian a sus hijos.

Luna hizo una mueca con la boca.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando? —espetó—. ¿En qué mundo vives?, por supuesto que las madres sensatas y de corazón no odian a sus hijos, pero también hay brujas sicópatas que los abandonan y golpean —se pasó una mano por la cara—. Sé que Molly no es de esas, pero está así de serlo —dijo achicando los dedos frente a mi cara—. Siempre ha tratado muy mal a Ginny, la compara contigo, con sus hermanos, con sus cuñadas, ¿no te cansarías de escuchar siempre el mismo discurso?, que sin importar lo que hagas, todo siempre está mal a ojos de ella. ¿No te darían ganas de armar un escándalo, de exigir explicaciones?

Miré hacia arriba al escuchar un cuchicheo. Una ardilla estaba columpiándose de un lado a otro de las ramas sobre mi cabeza. Me hice a un lado con un leve escalofrío.

—Por supuesto, si fuera el caso. Yo sé que mi madre jamás me diría algo como aquello, porque mi vida es sensata, soy una mujer madura y comprometida, y además tengo un trabajo estable. Hace muchos años que dejé de ser una niña Luna, y es probable que si lo hubiese seguido siendo mi madre habría actuado igual que Molly.

—¿Y quién dice que el estilo de vida de Ginny es poco sensato? —exclamó alterada, parecía que algo en su cabeza no podía encajar—. ¿Qué tiene de malo la forma en la que vive su vida? ¡Es independiente, tiene su departamento comprado con SUS libras, no le rinde cuentas a nadie!, ¿qué es lo que tiene de malo?, ¿sabes cuantas veces papá me ha dicho que debo ser más como ella? ¡Lo único que quiere es que me vaya de casa! ¡Ginny se fue a los veinte, por Dios! ¿Qué esperan de ella? ¿Qué sea una arquitecto famosa, que trabaje detrás de un escritorio, que se parezca más a ti?

Por alguna razón esas últimas palabras me dolieron lo suficiente como para reactivar mi orgullo y cerrar mi mente y corazón a otras ideas que mis emociones estaban formulando.

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamé, a Luna se le desencajó la mandíbula. Agité la cabeza—. Quiero decir, no que se parezca a mí, pero Luna, Ginny es una adulta que se comporta como niña. Alguien como ella, a su edad, debería tener un trabajo más estable y no vivir de sueños. Arruinó una relación perfecta con un chico perfecto solo por haberle dedicado más tiempo a su estúpido taller que a él, si eso no es inmadurez no sé qué lo sea.

Luna no cerró la boca, por el contrario, la abrió aún más si eso era posible. En mi cabeza mi conciencia gritaba "¿qué has dicho?". Cuando por fin reaccionó, ella apretó los labios y me miró con una extraña mezcla entre angustia y rabia.

—¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? Estás hablando de Ginny como si fuera una fracasada —dijo anonadada—, ¿cómo puedes hablar así sin sentirte como una mierda?, ¿realmente crees en cada palabra que acabas de decir de ella?, ¿qué esperas que haga?, ¿qué se dedique a algo que no le gusta?, ¿quieres sentarla tras un escritorio para darte a ti y a la estúpida de Molly en el gusto?

—¡Eh! Es de mi suegra de quien estás hablando.

—¡Y Ginny es tu cuñada y mejor amiga! —Luna movía los brazos hacia todos lados, hasta que súbitamente, se detuvo—… Oh… ya veo… ¿haces todo esto por llevarte bien con tu suegra, no?, no te importa ningunear a Ginny y tratarla como una fracasada mientras tu querida suegrita esté de acuerdo contigo ¡Qué bien saber que como abogada velas por la justicia! —exclamó irritada y con sarcasmo— ¡Pero eres solo una maldita mentirosa! ¡Qué bajo has caído Hermione!

Se levantó torpemente, parpadeé para evitar mirarle las bragas cuando el vestido se balanceó hacia todos lados. No entendí su reacción hasta que me di cuenta de la sarta de insultos que me había lanzado encima.

—¡Ey, detente! —dije levantándome con un poco más de elegancia, aunque de todos modos nunca es fácil darse un empujón desde el suelo, menos si hay césped—. ¡Luna, alto! —exclamé agarrándola por el brazo, mi loca amiga me miraba con una expresión tan poco propia de ella que daba miedo.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Es que realmente quieres seguir hablando?, ¿te atreves y tienes las agallas para decir la cantidad de estupideces que estás diciendo? Lo siento, pero yo no tengo tiempo para envenenar mis lindas orejas con tus arribismos ni para escuchar idioteces.

Liberó su brazo con fuerza y comenzó a caminar por el parque. Sus palabras me ofendieron y la seguí, intentando alcanzarla, porque ella era mucho más alta y por ende sus piernas más largas, así que avanzaba mucho más rápido.

—¿Arribista? —exclamé ofendida y corrí tras ella—¿Quieres controlarte? —chisté cuando la alcancé, algunas personas nos miraban. Parecíamos dos novias peleando por alguna causa amorosa—. ¡Luna, por favor!

Luna se detuvo y se giró con fuerza.

—No comprendo, de verdad. No seré tan brillante como tú, pero tampoco soy tonta. Mi cabeza no entiende, no puede, simplemente no puedo entender tu postura. Le tienes tanto miedo a tu suegra que la complaces sin saber que dañas a todos quienes estén a tu alrededor, principalmente a Ginny.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos. ¿Realmente le temía a mi suegra?

—Es cierto, no voy a negar que he notado cierta antipatía de Molly con Ginny, pero entiende también mi postura. No puedo aceptar que una madre odie a su hija, prefiero pensar que lo hace por su bien, que aún intenta seguir educándola —dije contrariada—. No creo que Ginny sea una fracasada, nadie quiere más que ella sea feliz como yo lo quiero, pero es muy difícil ayudarla si no se deja.

Luna se pasó las manos por la cara con fastidio.

—Entiéndelo Hermione… ¡Ginny no será como tú! ¡Nunca, jamás! Todos somos diferentes, todos somos exitosos a nuestra manera, el éxito no va de la mano con una carrera exitosa, no va de la mano con lo que comes o vistes, el éxito es personal. Y Ginny es mucho más exitosa que nosotras dos.

—¿Cómo va a ser exitosa una mujer que vive en un departamento minúsculo, que no tiene novio ni compromiso, y que apenas le alcanza para sostener un taller mohoso en pleno centro? —me quejé. Nadie podía ser feliz sin un suelo firme. Las alas no sirven, los sueños no te llevan a ningún lado. Es pisar fuerte lo que ayuda a construir un futuro estable y seguro.

Luna se puso roja y me dio un empujón que me sorprendió.

—¡Estás loca! ¡Loca y enferma Hermione! ¡Te ciega tu ego, tu soberbia y tu miedo maldito a la mierda de suegra que tienes! —gritó enfurecida. Me sentía como un cachorro a la merced de un depredador. No me di cuenta cuando comencé a llorar.

—¡Ya cállate, cállate! —lloré agarrándome la cabeza. No pude aguantarme, no pude. Caí de rodillas sobre el césped y jadeé. Me sentía inútil, estúpida. Vi las piernas de Luna frente a mis ojos. La vi acuclillarse. Su cabello rubio caía por ambos costados de su rostro.

—¿Por qué te cuesta tanto? ¿Qué es lo que no quieres ver?

Elevé la mirada y temblé. Mi corazón envió exceso de información a mi cerebro, mi razón ya no podía seguir aguantando. Me sentía una mierda. Me sentí una mierda cuando vi a Molly abofetear a Ginny y no hice nada, y peor me sentí cuando hablaron mal de ella en todo el almuerzo. ¿Por qué no recordaba aquello?, ¿por qué lo había bloqueado de mi mente?

—No puedo… —Jadeé—. Necesito tener la gracia de Molly o no podré casarme con Ron, tiene que gustarle todo de mí, tengo…. Tengo que estar siempre de acuerdo con ella…

—Por Dios… esa mujer te lavó el coco…

Sentí las manos de Luna en mis hombros. Me erguí y sequé mis lágrimas con las mangas de mi blusa. Tenía el cabello pegado a la cara, lo despegué torpemente.

—Desde que éramos pequeñas ella vio algo bueno en mí. Para una niña, que alguien te diga cumplidos todo el tiempo alimenta tu orgullo —balbuceé—. Ella me decía que quería una hija como yo, que la vida era injusta por no tener a alguien como yo… y yo… amaba que me dijera eso. Me sentía importante. Me gustaba que Ginny no fuera tan apreciada porque me hacía sentir mejor que ella.

—Por Dios... ¿te escuchas a ti misma? —exclamó Luna agudamente, suspiré entrecortado.

—¡Yo era una maldita! ¡Y lo sigo siendo! ¡No puedo dejar que Molly me vea disminuida! Intento defender a Ginny, pero ya no aguanto más… no sé qué hacer Luna.

—Vaya…—suspiró ella. Se sentó a mi lado y me dio golpes torpes en la cabeza—. Yo sé qué puedes hacer.

La miré ansiosa, esperando una respuesta. Quería poder reaccionar antes que mi razón comenzara a funcionar otra vez.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —jadeé. Luna sonrió.

—Vamos a casa de Ginny —dijo resueltamente—. Ya que la montaña no viene a ti…

…

Aunque al principio estaba algo reticente finalmente decidí ir a visitar a Ginny. Como era sábado esperábamos que estuviera en su departamento, que, dicho sea de paso, me arrepentía horriblemente haber tratado de pequeño y mugriento cuando era encantador y tenía un estilo que yo desearía tener.

Cuando llegamos al Soho debía admitir que me encantó ver la vida rebosante que se respiraba en cada tienda, restaurante y bar. Como el día estaba soleado se respiraba una energía distinta y por ende, me infundía más valor para pedirle disculpas a mi mejor amiga y ponerme de buenas con ella. Pero por sobretodo, de su lado.

Cuando llegamos con Luna al edificio tuvimos la suerte que uno de los vecinos iba saliendo, así que no fue necesario tocar el timbre. Luna decidió que era mejor así para darle una sorpresa, aunque yo creía necesario avisar.  
No obstante nos alejamos por las escaleras y subimos hasta el piso tres, donde el aroma a comida italiana invadió nuestros sentidos. Nos sorprendimos cuando descubrimos que venía del departamento de Ginny.

—¿Ginny cocina? —preguntó Luna, yo alcé los hombros y toqué el timbre. Las manos me sudaban.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió, y claro, no nos esperábamos encontrar con semejante sorpresa. Frente a nosotras estaba un hombre alto, guapo, vestido con pantaloncillos y cubierto con un delantal de una mujer en ligas que Luna le había regalado a Ginny para su cumpleaños.

Tanto yo como Luna quedamos con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué tal señoritas? —saludó con una sonrisa socarrona apoyándose en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y una cuchara repleta de salsa en la mano izquierda.

—Harry, ¿quién…?

Ginny apareció en medio de la sala, con una camisa que le quedaba gigante y el cabello amarrado en una coleta desordenada.

Pude notar por su expresión que aquella situación no estaba dentro de sus posibles futuros planes.

—Creo que hay suficiente pasta para todos, ¿no? —le preguntó Harry, porque ese sin dudas era Harry Potter, el amigo desconocido de las chicas. Ginny no dijo nada. Simplemente nos miramos, mientras que Luna… Luna babeaba y yo tenía mil preguntas en mi cabeza.  
Entonces era cierto… Ginny sí estaba viviendo con un alguien… ¡Y nada más que con un hombre, no un chico!

* * *

**Notas:**

Espero que este POV de Hermione les haya gustado. Es un personaje al que quiero darle una dirección un poco más amigable. Ella también tiene sus dilemas y poco a poco entenderán por qué actúa como lo hace.

¡Y ya falta menos para lo que todos ustedes quieren leer!  
Y de paso les agradezco a todos por el tremendo apoyo que me han brindado tanto a través de los Favs, como los reviews y en redes sociales.  
Recuerden que pueden seguirme por facebook como "Kathleen Cobac"  
Un abrazo y gracias por leer.

Kate.-


	14. Capítulo 14

...

**XIV**

**GINNY POV**

* * *

¡Hijo de…!

Me quedé paralizada por un largo instante. Harry me miró inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás con una sonrisa que gritaba con todas sus letras "cagamos".

Me sacudí mentalmente para salir de mi parálisis nerviosa y me acerqué hasta la puerta.

─¿Qué hacen aquí? ─pregunté con cierta acides, Harry se hizo a un lado rozándome el hombro.

─Queríamos comprobar lo que no nos habías querido decir ─dijo Hermione con la mirada aún perdida al interior de la sala.

─ ¿Estás viviendo con Harry? ¡Qué calladito te lo tenías! ─exclamó Luna entrando al departamento, me codeó las costillas y luego la escuché perderse al interior del departamento mientras hablaba con Harry.

Me apoyé en el umbral mirando a mi mejor amiga sin saber qué decirle.

─No te daré explicaciones, si es a eso a lo que vienes.

Hermione salió de su espasmo y agitó la cabeza.

─Creo que merezco una explicación ─dijo entonces con un leve dejo de dulzura. Temblé.

─No te debo nada, ya creo haber dejado muy claro que no debo rendirle cuentas de mi vida a nadie.

─Ya veo por qué…─dijo algo más contenida. Luego me miró─. ¿No me dejarás entrar?

Suspiré y me hice a un lado. Entró con paso lento y taimado. Cerré la puerta y me dirigí hacia el refrigerador esquivando a Harry que cocinaba ravioles caseros.

Luna parecía muy animada preguntándole cosas que por suerte se alejaban mucho de la situación actual.

─…Neville a veces es idiota, pero lo amo. He tratado de controlar su ansiedad por los frutos secos, quiere poner a prueba su capacidad, pero lo amenazo con restringirle el sexo cada vez que dice que lo hará ─dijo riendo. Harry se carcajeó con ella. Lo miré y me cerró un ojo, parecía llevar bien el hecho que mis amigas se hubiesen presentado sin avisar.

—Tengo jugo —dije sacando una botella. Luna levanto el brazo.

—¡Yo quiero! Correr hasta tu casa me mató de sed.

Alcé una ceja.

—¿Corrieron? —pregunté. Hermione, que estaba mirando por el ventanal hacia afuera se giró sonrojada.

—Sabes que no—dijo. Noté como le dirigía a Luna una mirada penetrante. Dejé la botella sobre la mesada de la cocina y me llevé una mano a la cabeza.

—Hablen de una vez, no quiero más rodeos, ¿qué hacen aquí?

Harry silbó y rió. Yo le di con el codo en las costillas, pero se siguió riendo. Hermione se acercó hasta la cocina y se sentó a un lado de Luna.

—Ni nosotras sabemos —dijo. Luna la miró sorprendida.

—¡No seas gallina Hermione! —exclamó, entonces me miró—. Estamos aquí porque ella quiere hablar contigo… aunque creo que descubrir que viven juntos es mucho más interesante —dijo rápidamente. Yo suspiré. Harry se giró con la masa de los ravioles entre sus manos.

—¿Y? —preguntó. Lo dijo con tanta simpleza que me molestó. ¿No era él quien no quería que sus amigos ni mis amigas se enteraran del asunto de la convivencia? Aunque habíamos decidido inventar la mentira de los novios para calmar las aguas, lógicamente todo se complicaría tarde o temprano. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

—Y… ¿no nos pretenderán dejar con la incertidumbre, no? —dijo Hermione con timidez. Me pareció sumamente extraño que mi amiga actuara como si me temiera, aunque era verdaderamente satisfactorio verla de ese modo.

—¿Hace cuánto que viven juntos? —preguntó Luna apoyando la barbilla en sus manos y los codos sobre la mesa. Quería darme cabezazos contra el refrigerador. Aquella situación era de lo más extraña.

—Hace…humm… ¿dos meses? —preguntó Harry mirándome. Me pareció absurdo verlo decir aquello con tanta sencillez mientras amasaba la masa entre sus manos, como si no hubiese nada bizarro en lo que estaba ocurriendo. Como… si de verdad fuéramos una pareja.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—¡¿Dos meses?! —exclamamos las tres. Nos miramos entre nosotras y solo ahí caí en la cuenta de que yo estaba tan impresionada como ellas. ¿En qué momento había pasado tan rápido el tiempo?

—¡Ginny! —dijo Hermione— Hace dos meses terminaste con Michael, ¿cómo..? ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?

Luna parecía tan impresionada como ella. Suspiré y me llevé ambas manos a la cabeza. No podía seguir con la mentira.

—Dios… Deja el drama, Harry me arrienda una habitación —farfullé. Ambas me miraron, Harry arqueó una ceja y luego levantó los hombros.

—Eso que dice —dijo con un tono extraño. Me pregunté si sería porque no había seguido con el acuerdo de la mentira del noviazgo. Después de todo, él disfrutaba jugando con las emociones y cabezas del resto.

—¿Cómo es eso? ¿Estás necesitada de dinero Ginny? —exclamó Hermione— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que tarde o temprano te faltaría dinero! Si tu madre se entera…

—¡Calla quieres! ¡CALLA! —estallé, Hermione cerró la boca, Luna la miró con énfasis en señal de advertencia —¡No necesito dinero ni la limosna de nadie! Harry tuvo un problema y no tenía donde ir, le ofrecí una habitación, punto. ¡Dios, eres como una patada en el culo!

Luna y Harry rieron ante mi disparatada exclamación. Yo lo seguí y al rato se unió Hermione. No había de otra, o nos reíamos todos, o nos íbamos a la mierda.

Hermione apretó los labios y luego miró a Harry.

—Lamento haber causado molestias, es que…

—Déjame adivinar —dijo Harry amasando mientras se apoyaba en el mueble frente a ella, cruzó las piernas y miró al techo—. Creíste que Ginny era una de esas que deja al novio con escándalo pero que se busca a otro para consolarse. Un idiota fácil que no quiere compromiso y que de paso no le interesa lo más mínimo conocer a una suegra histérica, pero, dicho sea de paso, es un buen candidato para hacerle creer que su hija sentó cabeza —dijo rápidamente, Hermione abrió la boca para interrumpir pero Harry no la dejó—. Bien, déjame decirte que de lo primero que dije, no, Ginny no me buscó para consolarse, pero ella se lo pierde— me guiñó un ojo, yo me sonrojé y desvié la mirada, lamentablemente Luna lo notó—, y de lo segundo, bueno, llegamos a un acuerdo de que si no queremos que la loca de tu suegra nos hinche las pelotas, tendremos que inventarle el cuento de que somos novios, porque claramente ustedes dos son demasiado inteligentes para creerse la mentira. Aunque a mis amigos les diremos que es verdad para que no me jodan la existencia con sus putas baratas.

Tanto Luna como Hermione abrieron la boca y nos miraron de uno a otro. Mi cabeza era como una madeja de lana, pero enredada y lamida por un tigre de bengala. Luna nos apuntó con el dedo.

—¿Fingirán que son novios para engañar a Molly? —Sus ojos se abrieron y luego lanzó un grito— ¡Es genial! ¡No me perdería por nada del mundo ver la cara de tu madre cuando te vea de la mano con semejante espectáculo! Con todo respeto Harry —dijo Luna cerrándole un ojo. Harry le devolvió el guiño y algo en mi estómago se revolvió.

—¡Es una idea terrible! —dijo Hermione mirándome con el ceño fruncido— ¡Es muy irresponsable! ¿Cómo puedes mentirle a tu madre de este modo?

Achiqué los ojos.

—Hermione, recuerda que estás en mi casa y puedo echarte a patadas si quiero, así que aquí me respetas a mí y todo lo que yo quiera hacer con mi vida, ¿está claro?

—¡Ey!—dijo Luna chasqueándole los dedos a Hermione—. ¿Olvidas de lo que hablamos? —objetó alzando una ceja, Hermione respiró profundamente. Las miré.

—¿Estuvieron hablando de mí? — dije apuntándome en el pecho enojada. Harry rió y nos dio la espalda para seguir amasando.

—Si van a ponerse a gritar como locas intenten que no sea cerca de mi cocina, por favor —dijo riendo, yo me voltee enojada.

—¿Tú cocina? —exclamé—¿Desde cuándo mi cocina es tú cocina?

—Desde que yo preparo el almuerzo —dijo sin voltear mientras seguía amasando.

—¡Wow! De verdad parecen novios —se burló Luna, yo me sonrojé.

—No digas idioteces —dije bordeando la mesada yendo hacia la habitación.

Sentí los pasos de las chicas tras de mí, me senté en la cama y Hermione cerró la puerta apenas puso en pie en la habitación.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —fue lo primero que preguntó, suspiré, me cubrí la cara con las manos y me lancé sobre las almohadas.

—No —mascullé bajo mis dedos. Quité las manos e hice las piernas a un lado para que las chicas se sentaran—. Fue su idea, simplemente estoy siguiendo la corriente.

Se sentaron a mis pies, nos mantuvimos en silencio un largo instante, como si esperásemos a que alguna hablara. Primero se miraron entre ellas y luego me miraron a mí.

—Ginny… —susurró Hermione, intercambió una mirada con Luna y ésta asintió. Mi amiga suspiró—. Si no te digo esto, exploto… —inhaló profundamente— lamento mucho todo lo que ha ocurrido con tu madre… en realidad, lamento todo lo que ha ocurrido en tu vida desde que yo entré en ella.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y me senté en la cama como si un resorte se hubiera instalado en mi trasero.

—¿Cómo dices? —exclamé con sorpresa, Luna sonrió con amplitud.

Hermione frunció la nariz. Ya había mencionado anteriormente que ella era de esas personas que no toleraban bajar la cabeza ante nadie. Sabía que mi amiga jamás lo haría por mí, por ello me impresionaba verla humillándose frente a alguien que bajo su criterio era menos que ella.

—Lamento lo que ha sucedido —dijo sin mirarme—. No voy a echarle la culpa a nadie porque soy solo yo la que te ha hecho daño —la vi sollozar y arqueé una ceja, miré a Luna y ésta levantó los hombros.

—Continúa…—dije. Sabía que no estaba siendo empática con las emociones de mi amiga, pero necesitaba, deseaba verla hundirse por un segundo a mis pies.

Hermione me miró con sorpresa, como si hubiese esperado alguna palabra de consuelo de mi parte, algo que no iba a suceder.

—Lo lamento ¿sí? Tu madre es demasiado intensa, sé que te trata de un modo terrible pero si no me muestro de acuerdo con ella terminará por tratarme como a ti, y necesito caerle en gracia si me voy a casar con Ron, aunque eso implique ponerme de su parte cuando hable mal de ti.

La miré con sorpresa.

—¿Le tienes miedo a mi madre? —exclamé saltando fuera de la cama—. ¿Por eso siempre me recriminas todo?

Hermione balanceó su cabeza.

—Hay cosas en las que podría estar de acuerdo —masculló, abrí la boca para quejarme pero ella me interrumpió—, pero es solo una apreciación personal Ginny. No te pediré que me entiendas porque sé que he sido un monstruo contigo. No hice nada cuando tu madre te criticó en el restaurante…—se rió secamente—. ¡Dios! No habías hecho nada y ya te estaba tratando como basura, ¡y yo no hice nada por defenderte!

Me pasé las manos por la cara y sentí el rasguño en mi mejilla. Cerré los ojos y recordé el golpe. Fue difícil no revivir ese momento, sentir la humillación, la mirada de odio… el sentimiento de soledad.  
Para mi mala suerte Luna lo notó.

—¿Qué tienes en la cara? —preguntó bordeando la cama. Se acercó hasta mí acorralándome contra la pared y me quitó la mano de la mejilla— ¿Qué te pasó?, ¿cómo…?—sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, se giró para mirar a Hermione, luego me miró a mí de nuevo y finalmente se llevó las manos a la boca—. ¿Fue ella?

Apreté los labios.

—¿Qué? —reí nerviosa esquivándola— No sé de qué hablas… esto… me golpeé con un maniquí lleno de alfileres.

—¡Maniquí mis calzones! —exclamó Luna, tuve que apretar los labios para no reírme. Luna solía tener expresiones de abuelita cuando algo la sorprendía—. ¡Esa fue tu madre!

No supe qué decir. Las dos me miraron, apreté los dientes en una sonrisa para no recordar la mirada de odio de mi única madre.

—¿Es… es cierto? —preguntó Hermione levantándose de la cama y caminando hasta mí. No se acercó como Luna ni invadió mi espacio personal, porque el corte se veía perfectamente a lo lejos, más aún si tenía el contorno amoratado.

Suspiré.

—Sí fue ella… —admití levantando los hombros, restándole importancia para no desmoronarme—. Se le debió haber girado el anillo cuando me golpeó.

Me sorprendí de la naturalidad con la que dije aquello. Como si un golpe fuera algo de todos los días. Hermione arrugó su nariz y comenzó a llorar en silencio, Luna no dejaba de mirarme con sus dos tremendos ojazos.

—Ah… ¿Y lo dices como si nada? —dijo ésta cruzándose de brazos. No me di cuenta cuando Hermione se me arrojó encima estrechándome en un abrazo asfixiante. Lanzó un grito y lloró como cría.

—¡Por Dios, perdóname! —lloró— ¡Lo lamento tanto Ginny! ¡Tanto!

Miré a Luna por encima de la maraña de cabello de Hermione. Intenté quitármela de encima con dificultad hasta que pude apaciguarla.

—Descuida…—susurre cuando la tuve frente a mí—. Después de esto ya sé a qué atenerme en el futuro…

Luna me miró con el ceño fruncido, se puso al lado de Hermione y me miró con una extraña expresión.

—¿Qué te dijo Harry por esto? —quiso saber, y yo sin saber por qué, sentí mis mejillas calientes. Me llevé una mano a la herida y supe que por alguna razón sonreí como idiota —¡Ginny!

—Habló con ella por teléfono —dije con rapidez sin poder impedir una sonrisa de satisfacción—. Creo que nadie nunca me había defendido de la forma en la que él lo hizo —solté una pequeña carcajada— ¡Le dijo todo lo que pensaba de ella!

Vi que Hermione se llevaba las manos a la boca y que Luna arqueaba una ceja totalmente ajena a lo que le había dicho, parecía que me estaba estudiando.

—Por Dios…—susurró Hermione—… ¿Harry le gritó a Molly? Ginny… —me miró con espanto—. Sabes que ahora tendrá a Harry en su lista negra, ¿no? Querrá saber todo de él, más aún si descubre que vive contigo.

—La única forma en la que pueda saber aquello es que alguna de ustedes, par de intrigantes, abra la boca y escupa el contenido —Dije apuntándolas con el dedo—. Espero que no me delaten.

Hermione tuvo un tic en su cara que gritaba a leguas la poca intención que tenía de guardar un secreto a su suegra, pero traté de plantarme firme frente a ella.

—No te preocupes por eso, tú sabes que soy la primera en callarme cualquier cosa que pueda volver loca a tu madre —dijo Luna sonriendo con malicia—. Aunque me encantaría ver su cara de gusano retorcido en el anzuelo cuando sepa que vives con ese espectáculo de hombre.

—¡Luna por Dios! —exclamó Hermione haciéndose a un lado y agarrándose la cabeza— ¡El odio solo lleva a más odio! Ginny, no puedes simplemente mentirle a tu madre, cuando se entere…

—Basta Hermione —susurré cansada—. No pretendo decirle a mi madre que vivo con Harry y mucho menos seguir con su cuento del novio barato. Solo es una coartada en el caso que lo descubra aquí dentro —dije cansada—. Ya les dije que el único modo en el que ella se entere es que ustedes abran la boca, porque yo no lo haré —mire amenazadoramente a Hermione, ésta se puso rígida—. Lamentablemente en estos momentos mi confianza está puesta en Luna, no sé en qué lugar estás tú, Hermione. ¿Me apoyarás o correrás a esconderte debajo de las faldas de mi madre para que te siga queriendo?

Hermione dibujó una expresión angustiosa, nos miró a las dos. Luna se cruzó de brazos y yo la imité. Mi amiga cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a la cabeza enredando los dedos en su cabello enmarañado.

—Ella no puede enterarse —dijo finalmente mirándome con temor, yo y Luna sonreímos—. Si llega a saber que Harry vive aquí y que nosotras no dijimos nada es capaz de cancelar la boda con Ron —dijo angustiada, yo achiqué los ojos.

—La que se va a casar con mi hermano eres tú, no ella —dije con firmeza—. Si ella decide que no eres suficientemente buena para él, te puedo asegurar que Ron hará lo imposible por estar contigo. Mi hermano podrá ser algo bruto a veces, pero jamás dejaría que mi madre te aleje de él.

Hermione se sobó las manos con nerviosismo. Respiró profundamente y me miró directo a los ojos.

—Está bien, seguiremos con este juego sicótico que planeaste con Harry y vamos a tener muchísimo cuidado de que Molly y tus hermanos no se enteren de que está viviendo contigo.

Sonreí ampliamente y la miré de costado.

—¿Estás diciéndome tú, Hermione Jane Granger, que por primera vez en veinte años estás de mi lado?

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Dios, lo haces sonar como si fuera un monstruo —se quejó.

Luna lanzó un gritito y se lanzó encima de ambas.

—¡Al fin! ¡Todas contra Molly! ¡Qué felicidad! ¡Es el mejor día de mi vida!

Sentí que me estrujaba contra la cara de Hermione y ésta rió. Detrás de mi sentí el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

—Los ravioles están lis… ¡Wow! ¡Un trío de chicas! De haber sabido que vería porno gratis no habría perdido el tiempo cocinando.

Hermione se separó contrariada, Luna le guiñó un ojo y yo no pude más que reír. Lo empujé por la espalda y lo saqué de la habitación sintiendo a las chicas caminar detrás de mí.

—Sigue soñando Potter, no verás eso por aquí.

Harry me agarró por los hombros, sentí el aroma a salsa de tomate impregnada en mi delantal con ligas que llevaba puesto y volví a sonrojarme. ¿Qué mierda me estaba sucediendo?

Desvié la mirada para quitar la idea de mi cabeza y descubrí a Luna mirándome con curiosidad, entonces caí en la cuenta de algo a lo que no le había prestado atención: ella había descubierto algo antes que yo lo hiciera... y probablemente no tardaría en averiguarlo.

* * *

**NOTAS**

Gracias por la paciencia y por seguirme semana a semana (aunque estas últimas semanas han estado algo lentas, de verdad ¡lo siento!).  
Intentaré desde este mes publicar semana a semana.  
En el próximo capítulo se vienen sorpresas. Tendrán novedades en la página de Facebook. Recuerden buscarme como "Kathleen Cobac".  
¡Un abrazo a todos!

¡Nos leemos!

Kate.-


	15. Capítulo 15

**Antes de comenzar a leer, quiero pedir disculpas por no haber respondido cada uno de sus reviews. La verdad es que los he leído todos y he puesto atención en cada una de las cosas que me han comentado. Agradezco el seguimiento y los favoritos, pero por sobretodo las teorías y las ideas que me dejan en cada capítulo.  
Gracias a todos, de verdad.  
Pronto la historia tendrá un giro interesante, espero que el paso a paso de esta relación les esté resultando entretenido.  
Ojalá disfruten este nuevo capítulo.  
¡Y gracias nuevamente!  
Kate.-**

* * *

**XV  
GINNY POV**

Pasaron dos semanas desde el momento que hice las paces con Hermione y milagrosamente no había vuelto a joder con el tema de mi madre, aunque me encantaba imaginarla morderse la lengua para no contar nada. Además, estaba tan preocupada con la organización de la boda que ni siquiera había sabido de mi hermano.  
Reí mentalmente imaginando al pobre de Ron siguiendo instrucciones de etiqueta para un evento donde le costaría no poder comportarse como neandertal.  
Era un viernes 20 de Julio y finalmente había llegado el día de la entrega del vestido a Minerva. Justo a tiempo para recibir también las referencias del diseño que quería Hermione y comenzar a trabajar en sus patrones.  
Con Romilda observábamos la creación del vestido de Mcgonagall sin poder creer que finalmente lo habíamos acabado. Habían sido noches en vela y días de sueño, pero finalmente teníamos frente a nosotras un diseño maravilloso que llevaba mi firma. Sonreí completamente orgullosa.

─No puedo creer que lo hayamos acabado ─dije encantada─. Nunca creí que lo terminaría a tiempo. Todo gracias a ti ─dije girándome a verla─ De verdad, gracias.

─No lo hagas ─dijo sonrojada─. Era mi trabajo. ¡No puedo creer que te ayudé a terminar un vestido! ¡Mis manos trabajaron en un Weasley original!

Yo reí. Romilda había estado toda la semana hablando del "Weasley original" como si ya fuera una marca establecida en el mundo de la moda. Yo simplemente veía mi trabajo como una superación a mí misma, pero nunca como un ícono, como ella lo veía.

A eso de las doce llegó Minerva con su porte señorial, tan alta como una jirafa y delgada como un palo de escoba, pero espectacular en su prestancia y caminar.  
Con su típico pantalón recto, moño enroscado y blusón de ceda ingresó al taller, miró el vestido y se acercó a él sin decir nada.

─Veamos… ─dijo impávida. Toco cada fibra, cada lazo, adorno y caída. Giro alrededor, observando cada detalle. Con Romilda teníamos la boca seca. La mujer había prometido una buena suma de dinero si se quedaba con él─. Me lo voy a probar.

Sin dejar que lo sacáramos del busto, ella misma lo cogió y se escondió detrás del biombo. Vimos su ropa colgar de los bordes y nos giramos hacia la ventana solo para no imaginárnosla desnuda.

A los pocos segundos salió vestida, y tal como había sucedido con Giorgina no podía creer que aquel vestido lo hubiese hecho yo ─aunque con ayuda─, pero el diseño era mío.

La mujer se observó en silencio frente al espejo que estaba colgado en la pared. Ninguna dijo nada, con Romilda intercambiamos una mirada, sabía que también estaba nerviosa.

La mujer dio varios pasos largos dentro del estrecho espacio que era mi taller, sus piernas eran muy largas, la caída del vestido calzaba a la perfección con ellas.  
Me sudaban las manos, Minerva no hablaba. Parecía que las horas pasaban lentamente cuando sólo habían pasado treinta minutos. Hasta que de repente se giró hacia nosotras con una amplia sonrisa.

─Está Perfecto ─dijo con un hondo suspiro, como si hubiese temido que no fuera a calzarle─. En efecto, es maravilloso. Mi marido me había regalado un Versace porque no confiaba en ti, pero ciertamente tu creación querida… ─dio un giro y se agarró el ruedo con una mano─… Está digno para ser presentado en una fiesta de Vogue.

Con Romilda abrimos la boca sin saber qué decir. La mujer volvió al biombo y se cambió con la rapidez de un rayo. Apareció delante de nosotros con su impecable conjunto y su peinado intacto, como si nunca hubiese pasado nada por su cabeza.

Romilda recibió el vestido y lo guardó en un estuche que teníamos preparado para él, Minerva se acomodo su bolso de cuentas en el codo y extrajo la billetera. Con parsimonia sacó un lápiz corriente y anotó el valor en el cheque que aún no habíamos acordado.

─Pero… No le he dicho el precio aún ─dije cohibida, creyendo que me iba a dar un valor equivocado y que podría jodernos con el precio sin haber preguntado antes. Pero ella simplemente me guiñó un ojo, sonrió y dejó el cheque sobre mi pobre mesa de trabajo. Los ojos de Romilda se desviaron a él cuando le entregó el estuche con el vestido y vi cómo se abrieron de sorpresa. La imité y por un segundo fue imposible reaccionar. Minerva estiró su mano y torció su gesto en una sonrisa satisfactoria.

─Gracias por todo querida, espero volver a verte pronto ─dijo con un tono dulce y armonioso. Yo le di la mano asintiendo con torpeza.

─De nada…─dije volviendo en sí─. Fue un gusto trabajar para usted ─mentí, la realidad era que ese vestido había partido mi cabeza en diez minúsculos pedacitos y no pensaba volver a pasar por eso─. Espero volver a verla.

─Por supuesto ─dijo sonriente agarrando el estuche con firmeza, no parecía que fuera tan anciana para la agilidad con la que se manejaba, se giró hacia Romilda─. Un gusto conocerte a ti también, preciosa. Gracias por tu ayuda.

Romilda movió la cabeza totalmente sonrojada. Ambas se dieron la mano y luego la mujer se dirigió hasta la salida dejándonos a las dos totalmente boquiabiertas.

Esperamos hasta que se marchara para soltar el aire y gritar como colegialas. Agarramos el cheque y lo observamos como si fuera una bomba.

─Por Dios…─susurró ella─… ¿Es verdad esto?

─No puedo creerlo ─dije riendo como tonta─ Son cinco mil libras… ─emití un grito silencioso al no saber qué más decir debido a la emoción—. Pero ella me había ofrecido dos mil… ¿cómo…? ¡No puedo creerlo! — Olvidé a mi madre, a Hermione, a Harry, a todos. Lo único que me importaba era ese cheque en mis manos─ ¡Cinco mil libras Romilda!

Ella emitió un gritito agudo y ambas nos pusimos a saltar al interior del taller. Cuando nos detuvimos y la adrenalina bajó, nos miramos y le sonreí.

─No habría podido haber terminado el vestido sin tu ayuda ─dije dándole un abrazo─ gracias.

─No, gracias a ti, ahora tengo algo que poner en mi currículo ─dijo riendo.

Nos separamos y miramos el cheque. La miré sosteniendo el papel en mis manos.

─Te mereces la mitad.

─¿Qué? ─exclamó─. No, no…. Yo llevo solo tres semanas trabajando aquí, tú llevabas más tiempo trabajando con el vestido.

Negué con la cabeza.

─El tiempo da igual, lo importante fue el resultado ─dije con un suspiro─. Sin ti no habría podido terminarlo y mi carrera se habría hundido. Minerva hubiese hablado sobre lo mal que hago mi trabajo y mi carrera habría muerto. Tú me salvaste ─le dije con firmeza, honestamente creía de todo corazón que lo merecía─. Este cheque es para las dos. Te lo mereces.

Romilda sonrió incómoda y sus ojos brillaron.

─No me atrevo a aceptarlo.

─Entonces piensa cuánto quieres recibir y lo que quieras será entregado en tu cuenta ─le dije honestamente. Ella asintió y se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa─. Mientras, podríamos celebrar ¿no te parece? ¡Salgamos esta noche!

Entonces su mirada cambió y se sonrojó completamente. La miré curiosa.

─Esta noche no puedo ─se quejó coqueta, alcé una ceja─. Tengo una cita ─me confesó bajito, aunque no había nadie a quien esconderle el secreto.

La empujé bromeando y reí con ella.

─¡No me habías dicho nada! ─dije cruzándome de brazos con diversión─. ¿Hace cuánto que lo conoces?

─Una semana ─dijo cubriéndose la cara, me pareció curioso, así que supuse que el tipo en cuestión debía ser alguien muy cotizado─. Es bastante mayor que yo, lo conocí en un bar cuando salí con unas amigas ─contó sonrojada─. La verdad lo había visto hace tiempo y él me confesó que había estado echándome el ojo ─como si fuera posible sonrojarse más, ella lo hizo y se llevó las manos a las mejillas, yo reí─. Ni siquiera sé qué estoy haciendo, no sé nada de él, solo me invitó algunas copas, las últimas veces que nos hemos visto se ha tratado de eso, beber, bailar y… ─se llevó un dedo a la boca, lo enrolló y se lo mordió, amplié mi sonrisa y reí.

─¿Qué más?

─Besarnos por los rincones ─dijo cubriéndose la cara─. ¡Qué vergüenza! Por favor no pienses mal de mí, no soy una mujerzuela que anda besándose con cualquiera, jamás había hecho esto, pero no lo sé… cuando tienes una corazonada vas por ello, ¿no?

Asentí sintiendo una extraña sensación en mi abdomen. Las corazonadas últimamente me habían causado solo dolores de cabeza, como haber dudado de Michael y descubrir que mi corazón estaba en lo cierto.

─Por supuesto ─dije intentando mantener mi ánimo por mi dulce asistente─. Si crees que es el chico adecuado, ¿quién soy yo para negarte una salida esta noche?

Romilda sonrío a tal punto que sus ojos se achinaron, dio unos saltitos y me abrazó.

─¡Qué día! Todo ha salido perfecto ─dijo al soltarme, yo asentí. Tal vez no tendría una cita, pero sí un cheque que llenaría mi famélica cuenta bancaria.

…

Con el pasar de las horas noté que Romilda se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, revisaba su celular cada cinco minutos y se movía de un lado a otro como león enjaulado. Se miró al espejo al menos treinta veces desde que dieron las seis de la tarde. La obligué a ir a comprar café a un Starbucks cercano para que se relajara, pero estaba tan distraída que llegó con una botella de Coca Cola y una bandeja de aritos de cebolla de un almacén que estaba a cinco cuadras del taller.

─¿Quieres quedarte tranquila un rato? ─reí─. Si sigues caminando así harás un agujero en el suelo.

Se sentó estrepitosamente frente a mí cuidando de no arrugar su blusa.

─Es que estoy muy nerviosa Ginny…

─No me digas ─dije mientras jugaba Cut The Rope en mi celular. No pensaba marcharme hasta conocer a la cita misteriosa que tenía a mi asistente con la cabeza en las nubes.

─Es que es primera vez que salgo con él, las otras han sido casualidad, solo hemos coincidido en el mismo lugar ¿y si no le gusto?

Elevé los ojos de la pantalla y la miré con una ceja arqueada. Me incliné hacia un costado y la observé de pies a cabeza. La chica se había vestido para volver loco a cualquier hombre que se fijara en ella. Estaba completamente diferente a cuando llegó al taller la primera vez, aunque aún así no perdía su estilo sencillo y elegante.

─Te ves bien ─dije observando los pantalones de satén negros ceñidos a sus piernas─ no tienes nada de qué preocuparte ─agregué, pasando mis ojos por los zapatos de plataforma de madera y por su blusa azul transparente.

Se había peinado los rizos hacia un costado y aunque no llevaba nada de maquillaje en el rostro, los labios estaban rojos. No tenía ningún accesorio, era simplemente ella. Sin embargo, en mi fuero interno, me costó sentir algo de aprecio en ese instante. Era como si estuviera viendo a Hermione con su elegancia natural. Podía vestirse con un saco de patatas mugriento y se vería igual de maravillosa. Por el contrario, yo tenía que estar horas delante del tocador para poder siquiera verme una cuarta parte de lo hermosas que ellas se veían sin hacer ningún esfuerzo.

─¿Lo dices en serio o para hacerme sentir bien? ─preguntó con un obvio tono de inseguridad poniéndose de pie y volviéndose a mover de un lado a otro. Me impresionó que alguien como ella se sintiera así cuando la que no iba a tener una cita era yo.

─¡Qué te ves bien! ─reí─. Te lo digo como diseñadora y amiga, ahora quédate quieta y espera hasta que sea la hora, ¿dónde se van a juntar? ─pregunté volviendo a mi juego, ella se detuvo y apretó los labios.

─Vendrá a buscarme aquí, ¿no te importa, cierto?

Volví a elevar la mirada y no tuve más opción que aceptar. Podía ser estúpido, pero no me gustaba que entraran hombres a mi taller, era un espacio sagrado de hormonas y esencia femenina.

─Claro, así podré conocerlo ─dije fingiendo mi mejor sonrisa. Romilda era una chica que me simpatizaba bastante, pero no dejaba de molestarme su leve ansiedad.

No tardé en darme cuenta que esa sensación se debía a que volvía a rememorar a Hermione. Lo había notado cuando vi su ropa, pero en ese preciso momento fue como ver a la hermana menor, a alguien que trataba de no ser cómo su hermana mayor pero de alguna manera la tenía como ejemplo a seguir. Romilda era carismática, graciosa y deslenguada, como Luna, pero se vestía, caminaba, y en momentos de estrés se comportaba, como Hermione.

Suspire, ella se retorció las manos.

─Espero que no me deje plantada.

Yo reí.

─Basta con eso ─dije empática─. No te dejará plantada. Dijiste que te has visto con él durante dos semanas, ¿no? Si te invitó a salir quiere decir que tiene interés.

─Bueno…─dijo dudando, alcé una ceja─… no fue una invitación formal, simplemente dijo que saliéramos el viernes y que me pasaría a buscar a mi lugar de trabajo.

─Eso me suena a una invitación ─dije restándole importancia a sus preocupaciones, ella volvió a desplomarse en la silla con los sueños totalmente destruidos siendo que el chico en cuestión estaba solo cinco minutos retrasado.

Como por arte de magia se escucharon golpes en la puerta. Romilda se levantó como un resorte y me miró con los ojos desorbitados.

─¡Es él, es él, por Dios! ─dijo como una niña, le indiqué la puerta con la mano sin levantarme de mi asiento.

─¿Y piensas dejarlo esperando después de todo lo que sufriste?

Juntó aire en las mejillas y lo soltó todo, se puso en la mitad del taller y me miró con los ojos brillantes.

─¿Cómo me veo? ─preguntó por enésima vez, fruncí el ceño.

─¿Es broma? Llevas preguntando eso toda la tarde, ¡ve a abrir la puerta!

Movió la cabeza con rapidez, y fingiendo un aire desinteresado fue hacia la puerta, movió los hombros y relajó la mandíbula. Solo pude reír ante su comportamiento.

Sin embargo habría dado lo que fuera porque alguien me hubiese estado mirando a mí para describir cómo se debió haber visto mi cara en el momento que la cita de Romilda cruzó el umbral.

─Hola preciosa ─dijo─. ¡Wow! Te ves estupenda.

Le dio un sugerente beso en la mejilla y la abrazó cariñosamente durante largo rato, me puse de pie sintiendo la garganta seca. No me quedó otra opción que carraspear.

Ambos se separaron y entonces los ojos de él se encontraron con los míos, y no era por creerme vidente, pero supe que él estaba tan choqueado como yo cuando lo vi entrar al taller.

─Disculpa…─dijo Romilda sonrojada, le tomó la mano y lo acercó─. Ven ─le dijo─, quiero presentarte a la mejor jefa y diseñadora del mundo.

Cuando estuvo frente a mí torció sus labios en una sonrisa que ya conocía muy bien, pero yo simplemente no podía moverme.

─Un gusto, Harry Potter ─dijo estirando su mano, yo me mordí la lengua un instante, sonreí con los labios apretados y estiré mi mano.

─Errr… igualmente, Ginevra Weasley ─dije estirando mi sonrisa lo que más pude, sintiéndome una perfecta gato rizón.

No nos soltamos las manos, no entendía nada. ¿En qué momento había ocurrido esto? ¿Y qué era lo que me impresionaba? Conocía a Harry, era mi mejor amigo, era el chico que me causaba dolores de cabeza, el que cambiaba de chica como de ropa interior, al que varias veces en el pasado tuve que ocultar en mi casa por culpa de sus novias sicópatas, y que en ese preciso instante estaba ahí, en mi taller, de la mano con mi asistente.

Como un Flash Back mi mente retrocedió al día en que le presenté Emily a Michael y como pronto los descubrí a ambos revolcándose en la cama. Solté la mano de Harry y las apoyé sobre la mesa. Romilda nos miraba de uno a otro.

─¿Está todo bien? ─ Quiso saber, yo asentí.

─Todo ─dije mirándola─, espero que la cuides bien, es una gran asistente ─le dije a Harry con una sonrisa tan apretada que me dolieron las mejillas.

¿Por qué estaba reaccionando así? Oh claro, porque Harry era un mujeriego de primera y se estaba metiendo con una gran chica que de paso era mi asistente. Si el idiota le llegaba hacer algo y ella se enteraba que era amigo mío, nunca más volvería a verla, y viendo las circunstancias laborales… yo no podía perder a la chica.  
Mi cerebro colapsó ante esa teoría, porque esas eran las razones para reaccionar así, ¿cierto?

─Oh, me cuida… cada vez que no hemos encontrado me protege de otros chicos ─rió Romilda sonrojada, apreté los dientes y sonreí a la fuerza. No tenía idea de cómo me podía ver.

─Ah… qué bien ─dije aún con los dientes apretados, ¿qué mierda sucedía conmigo?, ¿realmente me molestaba tanto que Harry saliera con Romilda?, ¿tanto temía que él la cagara con ella? ─.¿Dónde irán? ─quise saber solo para romper esa incomodidad que se había creado en el ambiente y que solo yo percibía, aparentemente.

─Iremos al…

─A un restaurante ─interrumpió Harry, alcé una ceja, no me miró pero desvió sus ojos al reloj que tenía en la muñeca─ ¿Nos vamos? Se nos hará tarde.

Romilda parecía contrariada, lo que me llamó la atención. Harry no había querido revelar el verdadero lugar al que irían esa noche, él no era de restaurantes, lo sabía, lo conocía. ¿Por qué me había mentido? ¿Y por qué me molestaba tanto haberlo descubierto?, pero aún, ¿por qué lo conocía tanto?, ¿por qué sabía que él no era de ir a cenar a restaurantes?

Romilda asintió soñadora y le tomó la mano, Harry finalmente me miró.

─Un gusto ─dijo, y pude ver en sus ojos una cuota de diversión. Ambos se encaminaron hacia la salida. Él fue el primero en abandonar el taller, Romilda me hizo una seña, yo alcé la mano para despedirme pero él la tiró y desapareció tras la puerta. Repentinamente todo había quedado en silencio con excepción de los vehículos en la calle principal.

Me olvidé de mi juego en el teléfono y del monstruo 'Omnom' que se había quedado sin su dulce y ahora me miraba con ojos tristes desde la pantalla de mi celular. Bloqueé el aparato y me desplomé en la silla. El día había comenzado increíble, con una venta exitosa realizada a una mujer de la Elite inglesa que ni en mis más locos sueños habría creído que podría venderle uno de mis diseños. El cheque ya lo había ido a depositar al banco durante la tarde y tanto Romilda como yo gustábamos de tener dos mil libras y media en las cuentas bancarias de cada una. Pero la diferencia aún así era enorme: ella tenía con quién celebrarlo, yo no. Sacudí la cabeza para quitarme aquella idea estúpida que aún no sabía por qué me molestaba tanto. Intenté asimilarlo de alguna manera racional para poder encontrar una respuesta a mi incertidumbre, como atribuirlo a los celos tipo "¿por qué Harry podía tener una cita y no yo?" Él podía chasquear los dedos y verse rodeado de chicas, algo que a mí, ni aunque me pintara de semáforo, podría conseguir con los hombres colocándome en pleno centro de Londres.

Miré hacia afuera y vi que ya estaba anocheciendo. Seguía pensando en la cita de Harry y Romilda y no pude evitar sentir una pisca de celos. Seguramente ya estaban bebiendo, o cenando, o quién sabe… tal vez habían ido a parar a un motel. Sentí mi estómago apretarse y deseché la idea con rapidez. ¿Por qué me seguía molestando?... Ah sí… porque todos tenían una cita un viernes por la noche, menos yo.

Decidí irme a mi casa y tal vez llamar a Luna o a Hermione para comer algo, pero luego recordé que Luna se había ido por ese fin de semana a Gales con Neville y que Hermione cenaría románticamente con mi hermano después de organizar algunos de los preparativos de la boda.

Resoplé frustrada.

─Genial, todos follarán esta noche menos yo…─me quejé a la nada.

Cogí mi abrigo y mi bolso decidida a no aburrirme esa noche, tal vez compraba una pizza y veía una película por Nexflix; de algo que sirviera tener un poco más de libertad. Podía hacer lo que quisiera sin rendirle cuentas a nadie.  
Cuando salí del taller y puse la llave ─con mi cabeza aún puesta en qué película me haría olvidar que no tenía una cita─, me topé con quien no esperaba encontrarme.

─¿Dean? ¿Aún estás aquí? ─pregunté sorprendiéndome de verlo salir tan tarde de la oficina seguido por dos compañeros más. Me sonrió, se despidió de ellos y se acercó. Lo miré incrédula, no le había pedido que hiciera eso.

─Tuvimos una reunión hasta tarde con uno de los dueños de Microsoft, ¿todo bien pelirroja? ─me preguntó sonriente. Aún me impresionaban sus dientes impolutos detrás de su piel negra como el ébano.

Parpadeé un instante antes de volverme a enfocar en su pregunta.

─Ah sí, todo bien ─dije resuelta, me sonrió y comenzamos a caminar hacia los ascensores.

─Hace semanas que no te veía, al menos desde la última vez que almorzamos, ¿te causé una mala impresión? ─me sonrojé. Se me había insinuado más de una vez en aquel almuerzo, pero yo aún tenía a Michael en la cabeza.

─No ─negué sonando segura, no quería que me viera como la pobre niña despechada que en algún momento había sido─. No estaba pasando por un buen momento ─admití─ y tú insistías en que saliéramos juntos. Disculpa si te evité ─dije honestamente─. Pero además estaba con demasiado trabajo.

─Oh, sí… el vestido de Minerva Mcgonagal, ¿no? Recuero que me lo contaste ─dijo mientras entrabamos al ascensor. Asentí y lo vi con curiosidad. ¿Por qué siempre recordaba todo sobre mis vestidos y clientas? ¿Realmente le interesaba el tema o era porque se interesaba en lo que _yo_ hacía?

─Por fin ya lo entregamos esta mañana, así que estoy libre ─dije sonriente recordando el dinero en mi cuenta bancaria y en la publicidad que me daría esta mujer. Dean amplió su blanca sonrisa dentada.

─Entonces asumo que estás libre ─dijo alzando una ceja, mi espalda sintió un cosquilleo, moví la cabeza asintiendo con una sonrisa amplia─. ¡Hay que celebrarlo! ¡Por fin estás libre de esa mujer!

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y ambos salimos al vestíbulo principal, mis cabeza se puso a cambiar los planes con una rapidez abismal.

─Eso creo ─dije alzando los hombros para fingir desinterés─ Romilda ya fue a celebrar ─dije sin pensar, me llevé una mano a la boca, Dean lanzó una risotada.

─¿Y tú piensas quedarte en casa viendo películas como las ancianas? ─me sonrojé. Ver una película sola un viernes en la noche no era de ancianas, ¿cierto?

─No… ─dudé con una sonrisa torcida, Dean alzó una ceja─. Pensaba pedir pizzas… y ver una película ─puntualicé y reí.

Me hizo un gesto con la nariz fruncida y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

─No lo permitiré ─bromeó haciendo un gesto dramático─. Te invitó a beber algo ─dijo haciendo un movimiento elegante con la mano, como caballero antiguo, alcé una ceja, divertida─. ¡Oh vamos! Somos amigos, no me sobrepasaré contigo, lo juro ─dijo cruzando los dedos sobre su pecho─. Conozco un buen lugar no muy lejos de aquí y las mujeres entran gratis hasta las diez ─añadió guiñándome un ojo.

Miré hacia el cielo, pensando. Solo estaba vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla, una camiseta blanca, ballerinas rojas y una chaqueta de cuero desgastada. Me pasé una mano por el cabello, lo tenía totalmente deslavado y ni siquiera llevaba maquillaje.

─Ni siquiera estoy arreglada para salir ─me quejé con una risa decepcionada, él se alejó un paso y me miró de pies a cabeza, me cohibí totalmente─. ¡Deja de mirarme! —reí.

El se aceró con sus labios ladeados.

─Estás perfecta, mucho mejor que las chicas de la oficina todas maquilladas y envueltas en perfume ─fingió un tiritón y no sé por qué no le creí. Sin embargo aquella sonrisa ladeada y su halago hicieron que recordara extrañamente a Harry, quien me llevó a recordar su salida con Romilda. Entonces no sé qué me sucedió, pero no pensé.

─Está bien, saldré contigo ─dijo mi boca, pero la información no la había enviado mi cabeza.

Pronto descubrí que había cometido un gran error.

* * *

**Notas:**

A partir del próximo capítulo todo cambiará. Las cosas no pasan por causalidad y espero que poco a poco comiencen a armar sus teorías para saber qué está ocurriendo en la vida de cada personaje.

Desde ahora, comenzarán a suceder muchas cosas.

***Cut the Rope:** Juego de Ingenio para celulares y computador (Pueden googlearlo).

Gracias a todos por su apoyo, reviews y favoritos.  
¡Nos leemos!

Kate.-


	16. Capítulo 16

**Gracias a todos por los reviews y favoritos que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior. Espero con éste cumplir parte de la deuda que tengo con ustedes.**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

…

**XVI**

**GINNY POV**

Si las cosas podían salir peor, lo harían.  
El plan de Dean para "beber algo" no era lo que me imaginaba. Debido a su prestancia creía que iba a llevarme a un lugar sobrio donde habría vino y ofrecieran brochetas para comer. Sin embargo al sujeto no se le ocurrió nada mejor que llevarme al "Braniggan's", el bar de Seamus.  
Y la sensación de que algo iba a suceder no se quitó de mi pecho desde el momento en el que puse un pie en aquel bendito lugar.  
Por suerte había mucha gente, pero logré encontrar con los ojos a Seamus y a sus amigos sentados en una mesa al fondo del bar rodeando a un grupo de chicas. Suspiré. No quería ser una de ellas y esperaba no serlo, pero debía ser lindo sentirse el centro de atracción alguna vez.

Dean se quitó su chaqueta, pude notar que las mujeres lo miraban y repentinamente me sentí importante al entrar con él, no era una cita, pero podía fingir ¿no?

─Sácate la chaqueta, nadie te va a morder ─me susurró por la espalda. Sentí una corriente eléctrica subir por mi espina. Solo ahí me di cuenta que estaba agarrándola como si la vida se me fuera en ello. Me relajé y finalmente intenté disfrutar de la velada a pesar el ruido de la pista de baile y de la gente bulliciosa. ¡Dios, sí sonaba como una anciana!

Me quité la chaqueta mientras Dean nos guiaba hasta la barra. Saludó a un muchacho pelirrojo, robusto y barbón con los brazos plagados de tatuajes.

─¿Lo de siempre? ─preguntó, Dean sonrió.

─Hoy no, vengo acompañado ─dijo presentándome cuando me senté a su lado. El sujeto me hizo un gesto con la cabeza y miró a Dean achicando los ojos.

─¿Qué les sirvo entonces? ─Preguntó. No supe si fue ocurrencia mía, pero juraba que había cierto tono de burla en su voz.

─Para mí un Gin Tonic, ¿y tu preciosa?

Me sonrojé, no estaba acostumbrada a esos tratos, Michael jamás me había llamado por adjetivos.

─Una cerveza está bien ─dije alzando los hombros, Dean lanzó una risotada.

─No conmigo querida ─dijo, y se giró hacia el tabernero─. Tráele un Cosmo.

Me removí nerviosa y sonreí. Nunca pedía bebidas elaboradas porque se escapaban de mi presupuesto, y Michael… Michael jamás pagó algo por los dos. ¡Qué bruta Dios Mío! ¿Cómo pude fijarme en alguien como él?... Oh, cierto… por mi madre.

Sacudí la cabeza y decidí disfrutar la velada. ¿Quién sabía?, tal vez Dean era un buen partido después de todo.

Al cabo de una hora ya habíamos roto el hielo y hablábamos de la vida. Dean había pedido un montón de comida para degustar como papas fritas, quesadillas con queso y se preocupó especialmente en pedir una tabla vegetariana.

Honestamente estaba siendo una gran noche, hasta que él decidió ir al baño…

─¿Me disculpas? Demasiado Gin… ─dijo con la lengua algo pesada. Yo asentí y le hice espacio para que pasara.

Pasaron varios minutos y él aún no regresaba, comencé a ponerme nerviosa y decidí ir a buscarlo. Caminé entre la gente con mi copa en la mano para impedir que algún idiota depositara algo en ella si la dejaba en la mesa del bar ─sí, lo sé, una paranoia que me contagió Hermione. Aunque no dejaba de tener razón, más vale prevenir que curar, ¿no? ─. Recorrí varios rincones y no lo pude encontrar, hasta que repentinamente, justo detrás de la fila para entrar al baño de chicas, donde había un minúsculo pasillo que llevaba a la despensa, lo vi. Sí, lo vi, y no supe qué hacer. Dean estaba ahí, besándose… incliné mi cabeza para mirar bien, pero no, no estaba loca…. No. ¡Dean se estaba besando con un chico! Y no cualquier chico, era un chico que conocía, un chico que estaba hace un instante rodeado de chicas y que amablemente me había llevado a la casa de mis padres el día del compromiso de mi hermano… Dean se estaba besando con… ¿Seamus?

No supe cómo reaccionar. Me giré y salí de ahí cuánto antes. Al principio creí que me sentiría humillada, pero la verdad era que sentía hasta alivio. Incluso comencé a reír. En un momento así no había otra opción.  
Así que Dean era gay, o bien bisexual. Seguí riendo sola avanzando entre la gente que estaba en la pista de baile, cuando súbitamente levanté la cabeza mientras bebía de mi copa. La sensación que sentí fue completamente diferente. Me paralicé un segundo y algo se volcó en mi estómago. Harry y Romilda se estaban besando en un rincón de la pista. Me sentí increíblemente idiota. De todos los lugares del mundo había ido a parar justo al mismo bar dónde ellos tenían su cita.  
Harry la tenía completamente acorralada contra un pilar, pude observar como pasaba de su boca a su cuello y ella subía la pierna sin descaro alguno. Tuve la decencia de no arrojar mi copa al suelo por la impresión. Avancé dos pasos sin saber qué hacer hasta que decidí arrancar de ahí, me giré con violencia, pero como la mala suerte es crónica, choqué contra el pecho de alguien. Mi bebida finalmente terminó empapando la camisa de ese pobre ser víctima de mi idiotez. Reboté un segundo y él me agarró por el brazo para no caer.

─¡Ay Dios, disculpa! ─exclamé avergonzada, elevé los ojos y entonces me congelé. Esa persona de la cual me había apiadado resultaba ser quién menos me esperaba encontrar ahí─… ¿Michael?

─¡Ginny! ─exclamó sorprendido─. Qué sorpresa…

Intenté soltarme de su agarre. Sentía la ira crecer dentro de mí solo que esta vez la imagen de Michael con Emily se transformaba en la de Harry con Romilda. Parpadeé rápidamente, sentía mi cabeza hecha un lío. ¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo?

─Suéltame ─Ordené. A mí alrededor el mundo se detuvo, no escuchaba la música, ni el movimiento. Sólo podía ver a Michael. Mis ganas de golpear a alguien se acrecentaron. Él sonrió.

─¿Así me tratas después de nuestro último encuentro? Me debes una humillación pública ─dijo agarrándome por el codo con más fuerza. Apreté los dientes.

─Suéltame si no quieres que haga un escándalo ─Gruñí, Michael sonrió mirando alrededor, para que nadie notara su acto de violencia.

─Claro… porque en eso eres experta, ¿no? ¿Qué dijo tu madre al respecto? Me extraña ¿cierto?, ¿sabes que ella me quería más que a ti?, supongo que ya te quitó completamente de su vida ahora que me abandonaste ─se acercó a susurrar a mi oído, pude sentir el aliento fétido de alcohol mezclado con algo más─…Porque sin mí no vales nada, pero ya lo sabías, ¿cierto?

Apreté los puños y sin mediar fuerza lo golpeé con mi rodilla en la entrepierna y luego que me soltó liberé una estocada con la palma de mi mano bajo la nariz rompiéndosela. La gente se detuvo a nuestro alrededor y todos nos miraron. Mi bebida había terminado con la copa quebrada y el alcohol esparcido por el suelo.

Lo miré desde arriba mientras el idiota graznaba de dolor con las manos llenas de sangre y las piernas juntas enrollado en el suelo como un crío abandonado.

─¡Eres una gran mierda imbécil! ¡Ojalá te pudras hijo de puta! ¡No vales nada! ¡Nada! ─grité sintiendo que mis manos temblaban─ ¡Muérete en tu soberbia maldito saco de mierda!

Escuché que algunos espectadores aplaudían, pero no me importó, decidí salir de ahí cuánto antes. Corrí a buscar mi chaqueta que había dejado cerca de la barra, de Dean no vi ni la sombra, menuda cita…  
El pelirrojo barbón me entregó un saco con hielo para mi mano que sin haberlo previsto se estaba hinchando por el golpe. Le agradecí a duras penas y traté de salir de ese lugar rápidamente con la cabeza en alto antes de desmoronarme frente a todos. Porque si algo bueno había heredado de mi madre, era que podía estar hecha mierda, pero nadie jamás lo vería en público.

No había dado dos pasos fuera del bar cuando nuevamente me agarraron por el brazo.

─¡Suéltame! ─exclamé, pero solo vi a un preocupado Harry con una mueca que jamás había visto.

─No pienso ─dijo serio─. ¿Estás bien?, ¿cómo está tu mano? ¿Isaac te pasó hielo?

Lo miré sin parpadear, me solté recordando su escena con Romilda que por alguna razón me causaba una agria sensación en el estómago.

─Estoy bien ─le dije con firmeza mirando al grupo de taxis que aguardaban fuera del bar─. Me iré a casa, tú regresa, nos vemos en la mañana ─Intenté avanzar pero él no me soltó─. Harry, quiero irme ─dije cansada─. Esta noche ha sido una locura.

─Iré contigo ─dijo como si nada y elevó una mano para indicarle a un taxista que abriera la puerta. Me solté con fuerza y lo detuve con una mano en el pecho.

─No ─dije segura─. Iré sola, no arruines tu noche con Romilda.

Me felicité por sonar tan convencida, aunque por dentro solo quería dormir.

─¿Romil…? ─el rió─. Romilda se fue con sus amigas, tenía otra reunión.

No supe qué decir, respiré hondo y me dirigí hasta el taxi sintiendo a Harry caminar tras de mí. ¿Qué clase de chico dejaba a la chica marcharse después de tremendo intercambio de saliva?

─Vete Harry ─insistí entrando al vehículo─. Sé cuidarme sola.

─Pero yo quiero irme a dormir ─dijo entrando y empujándome hasta quedar en el otro extremo, finalmente levanté los hombros.

─Haz lo que quieras ─dije finalmente. Él sonrió de costado como siempre solía hacerlo.

─Siempre ─dijo con seguridad. Le dio las indicaciones al taxista y en poco menos de veinte minutos llegamos a mi departamento.

Arrojé mis zapatos a un costado y me arrojé sobre el sofá completamente exhausta. Harry se sirvió un vaso de jugo y prendió la radio que estaba a un costado.

─¿Qué haces? Son las tres de la mañana, los vecinos se van a quejar ─dije chistándolo. Curiosamente haberle asestado un golpe a Michael había hecho que aquella seguridad que había perdido el día que lo descubrí con Emily regresara, y se sentía muy bien.

Harry lanzó una risotada y abrió el ventanal por donde ingresaba todo el ruido del Soho en plena madrugada del sábado.

─Sí, la música de tu patético equipo molestará a los vecinos ─dijo sarcástico cerrando la ventana.

Reí con él. Estaba exhausta y dispuesta a dormir en ese sofá si era necesario. Fue entonces cuando una lenta melodía ochentera comenzó a sonar. Abrí un ojo a medias mirando el techo.

─¿Qué es eso? ─quise saber.

─Música de verdad ─dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y estirando su mano hacía mí. Me mantuve con un ojo abierto y otro cerrado mirándola─. Scorpions, algo que seguramente no conoces por culpa de la basura moderna que escuchas.

─¡Ey! ¡Tengo buen gusto para la música!

─Claro que no, anda, ven, no me dejarás con la mano estirada ¿verdad?

─¿Qué pretendes? ─pregunté tomando su mano. Me tiró con fuerza y quedé de pie frente a él. Pude sentir algo del aroma dulce del alcohol, sin embargo no lucía tan ebrio como Michael.

─Hace años que no bailo algo como esto ─dijo girándome torpemente. Ante mi falta de zapatos Harry me superaba bastante más en altura.

Le seguí el ritmo con desgano. Solo quería dormir, aunque era inevitable reír. Entonces recordé el asunto de Dean con Seamus.

─¿Harry? ─pregunté, él se detuvo y me miró mientras bailábamos─. ¿Seamus es gay?

Sonrió y me guiñó un ojo.

─Sí lo es ─me confirmó, repentinamente me sentí una idiota─. Sabe ocultarlo muy bien, de hecho. Habla tanto de tetas y culos intentando pasar desapercibido que ya pareciera que quisiera tenerlos ─rió─ ¿por qué preguntas?

Fruncí la nariz.

─Hoy descubrí que Dean, mi cita, era su novio… o algo así —suspiré— Los vi besándose en el pasillo entre el baño y la despensa.

Harry se alejó un poco y me miró fijamente. Sentí que algo se removía dentro de mí. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

─¿Tenías una cita? ─fue lo único que preguntó, abrí mi boca en una mueca torcida.

─Sí, como todo el mundo ─dije levantando los hombros─ solo que el idiota resultó ser gay, debí verlo venir ─Harry comenzó a reír─ ¿Qué?

─Solo a ti te suceden estas cosas ─dijo divertido, traté de mirarlo a los ojos pero no pude.

─Siempre me pareció un sujeto muy bien vestido, guapo, atento, en realidad era un extraordinario partido ─dije algo frustrada. Harry inclinó la cabeza.

─¿Te faltaron señales? ─se burló y luego se carcajeó─. Qué suerte de mierda la tuya, ¿ah? Descuida, ya encontrarás a alguien que no te engañe con asistentes y no sea gay ─bromeó, aunque el comentario de Michael me pareció fuera de lugar.

─¡Deja de fastidiarme! ─dije tratando de soltarme de sus manos─. Harry… no me estás ayudando, fue humillante.

─Lo siento, disculpa ─dijo abrazándome de nuevo para volver a girar─. Pero es que realmente podría hacer una historieta cómica de tu vida ─volvió a burlarse. Resoplé frustrada.

─Es fácil para ti si siempre estás del lado del amante ─dije con acidez recordando sus múltiples historias con mujeres comprometidas, él se detuvo con el ceño fruncido─. No me veas así, para el amante es fácil, pero para la víctima es como un cuchillo hirviendo saber que la persona que amas se está entregando a otra.  
Harry apretó los labios y asintió con la cabeza.

─Lo lamento ─dijo con suavidad─. Creí que tu historia con Michael estaba zanjada, no sabía que aún te doliera.

Por supuesto me ofendí.

─¡Ya no me afecta! Emocionalmente, claro ─dije siguiendo el ritmo─. Pero aún me duele en el orgullo recordar haberme sentido traicionada… como si… como si mis sentimientos no valieran nada ─susurré. Él inclinó la cabeza.

─Aunque no lo creas hay varios a los que nos importan ─susurró─. Sólo que las tratamos de otro modo.

Tuve la sensación de que había tratado de decirme algo, pero pareció arrepentirse en el último momento. Aún así se quedó en silencio repentinamente y se siguió moviendo intentando seguir el ritmo de una canción que decía algo como _"And you Run, cause life is too short"._

Nos mantuvimos así por largos segundos, hasta que un escalofrío invadió mi espalda cuando me pegó hacia él y se inclinó hasta rozar su mejilla con la mía. Por un momento me sentí una cobarde, huyendo todo el tiempo en lugar de buscar nuevas aventuras como lo había hecho durante mi adolescencia. ¿Por qué había dejado que Michael jodiera mi existencia?, ¿por qué dejé que su traición me convirtiera en polvo?, peor aún, ¿por qué dejé que me importara la opinión de mi madre imponiendo mi reputación familiar por encima de mi felicidad?

Entonces descubrí que de todas las personas que aún conocía solo había uno que respetaba eso… y estaba bailando conmigo… más lento que antes.

─¿Harry…?

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos por un instante… luego no sé qué sucedió. Nuestras mejillas se fueron rozando hasta que él… agarró mi boca con fuerza.  
Harry me estaba besando, no fui yo, fue él. Se inclinó y me besó. Un beso muy lento, pero literalmente devoró mis labios hasta dejarme por un segundo sin aliento, y yo lo respondí. Por suerte existió el segundo justo, el instante preciso en que mi cerebro exigió recibir oxigeno para poder huir de ahí.  
Lo empujé con mucho cuidado interponiendo mi mano entre nuestros labios, me sonrió de costado como diciendo "¿y qué? Hago esto todos los días". Recordé que se había estado besando con Romilda hacía unas horas y no pude evitar sentirme como la chica de turno. "¿Del turno de qué?" se atrevió a preguntar mi cerebro. Harry era mi mejor amigo y me había besado. Una cosa del momento… una cosa que sin quererlo, y mierda que era sin quererlo, había dado vuelta mi mundo.

─Iré a dormir… ─susurré alejándome lentamente. Él intentó agarrar mi mano pero yo no lo dejé, sin embargo sentí sus pasos detrás de mí. Quise cerrar la puerta de la habitación pero él puso el pie. Lo enfrenté dignamente─. Quita el pie, quiero cerrar la puerta ─le dije fingiendo cansancio. Él achicó los ojos.

─¿Está todo bien, verdad? ─lo miré por el resquicio que quedaba entre la puerta, la pared y su pie─. Sólo quería asegurarme—dijo mirándome fijamente.

Asentí y fingí mi mejor sonrisa.

─Como siempre ─dije con más amabilidad y luego bostecé─. Anda, saca el pie, quiero dormir ─reí con cansancio, él achicó los ojos y asintió.

Quitó el pie y pude cerrar la puerta. Me apoyé en ella y me llevé la mano a la boca. Me había besado con mi mejor amigo. Mi cabeza gritaba "¿Qué tiene de malo? Los amigos siempre se besan", pero mi corazón en cambio solo me recordaba la sensación de aquel beso: su agarre con una mano en mi cintura y otra en mi cuello y mandíbula, sus labios seccionadores, su fuerza, su presión…su lengua… Sacudí mi cuerpo entero para quitarme ese vértigo que me estaba volviendo loca.

¡Por Dios! ¿Acaso me estaba gustando?

* * *

**Notas:**

Desde ahora ¿creen que estos encuentros serán más intensos? Espero sus teorías.

¡Lamento la demora con la aparición del primer beso! Tal vez no es lo más excitante del mundo, pero si fuera todo rápido no tendría ni una cuota de realismo. Ahora comenzarán los cuestionamientos y por supuesto la cuota de humor, los secretos y las intrigas, y la acción que están esperando.

**Aclaraciones:** Grupo Scorpions, escuchen sus canciones, son buenísimas.  
Gracias a todos por leer.  
Kate.-


	17. Capítulo 17

**...**

**XVII  
HARRY POV**

Cuando ocurren situaciones inverosímiles en la vida y no sabes por qué mierda sucedieron, no te queda otra que aceptarlo, seguir con la cabeza en alto y fingir que nunca pasó.  
El beso. Ese maldito beso. ¿Qué por qué la había besado? No sabía mierda, simplemente pasó. Ginny era una muchacha que me agradaba mucho y como era hombre y tenía los cojones bien colocados debía admitir que era muy guapa, aunque en un principio la viera solo como una amiga atractiva. Tenía buen culo, buenas piernas, tetas no tantas, pero eran suficientes como para ahormar una bonita figura. Y sí, algo sucedió conmigo en el bar cuando la descubrí discutiendo con Michael. Romilda se había encontrado con una amiga y había huido del lugar sin decirme una puta palabra, al parecer le gustaba hacerse la difícil, yo no la iba a perseguir si esa era su intención. Reí ante el pensamiento mientras me preparaba un café, Ginny aún no se levantaba.  
Suspiré profundamente. ¿Por qué mierda la había besado?, Oh sí… porque me entraron las putas ganas.  
Cuando escuché los gritos en el bar decidí huir de ahí. No toleraba a las chicas con manía de persecutoras cuando descubrían al novio con otra, pero mi indiferencia se fue al carajo cuando descubrí que era Ginny la que gritaba y justamente al puto de Michael. Mis puños se crisparon con la intención de golpear al hijo de puta. Mientras recordaba, mis dedos que sostenían la taza de café crujieron y miré mi mano sin poder entender del todo la sensación de protección que se apoderó de mí en ese momento. Recordé que me había quedado mirando por encima de la multitud que se reunió alrededor de ellos. Temí ver a Ginny llorando como niña despechada, pero sin embargo la descubrí justo al instante en el que le asestaba un rodillazo en las pelotas y un manotazo en plena nariz que lo dejó probablemente con el tabique desviado y estéril de por vida.  
Sonreí orgulloso de descubrir a la chica que era mi amiga completamente empoderada de su propio orgullo. Por supuesto cuando salió de ahí luego de los aplausos supe de inmediato que esa fuerza iba a quebrarse en algún momento, así que la seguí, no obstante me encontré con una Ginny impávida cuyo rostro no irradiaba ninguna emoción extra que no fuera cansancio.

Suspiré mientras bebía de mi taza apoyado en el balcón de la pequeña terraza de Ginny. Era sábado en la mañana y el Soho ya estaba con vida. ¡Cómo amaba ese barrio!

Respiré el aire de verano rezando porque los días soleados como aquel se mantuvieran durante lo que quedaba de la época estival, pero sabía que no iba a ser así cuando vi las nubes acumulándose detrás de los edificios.  
Me llevé una mano a la boca para rascarme la barba áspera y recordé súbitamente el beso. Nuevamente mi cerebro me interrogaba: "¿por qué la besaste?"  
Porque me dieron ganas, ¡joder! Ginny estaba diferente, no lo sé. No estaba victimizada, ni triste, ni llorando… estaba… no lo sabía. Pero estaba diferente desde el momento en el que la vi defendiendo su orgullo. Cuando bailó conmigo no lloró en ningún momento, razón por la que mi cerebro interrumpía de nuevo con un: "¿y por qué mierda la sacaste a bailar si tú no bailas ni con tus putas?"  
Simplemente pasó y quería restarle importancia al asunto. Todos los días me besaba con una chica diferente, poco antes de besar a Ginny le estaba comiendo la boca a Romilda. Aunque la sensación de besar a dos personas completamente diferentes no pasó desapercibido para mi cuerpo. Sentí cual monstruo una sensación de poder que se enraizó en mis entrañas causándome una extraña sensación de placer y calor, y por un segundo sentí temor. _No podía caer en eso de nuevo._  
Bebí mi café de un solo trago y volví a la sala encontrándome con una recién despierta Ginny preparando el desayuno en la cocina, aún no me había visto. Estaba de espaldas a mí sirviéndose un tazón de cereal con leche. La observé divertido sin decir palabra e incliné la cabeza hacia un lado solo para verle el culo que se ocultaba bajo esos tremendos pantalones de pijama que se le agarraban a duras penas de la cadera. Se dirigió hacia los estantes que estaban al fondo aún sin percatarse de mi presencia. El cabello lo tenía enmarañado y caía por su espalda con nudos. Pude notar sus hombros desnudos bajo la camiseta sin mangas y sus brazos largos y pecosos. Abrió uno de los estantes y se colocó de puntillas para sacar algo de arriba, la camiseta se levantó unos pocos centímetros dejando ver parte de su espalda y cadera. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y curvé mis labios en una sonrisa cómplice.

—¿Tienes un tatuaje?

El estrépito no se hizo esperar. Ginny dio un grito, el tazón con cereal cayó al suelo y el paquete de galletas que había intentado agarrar había terminado desparramado dentro del lavaplatos.

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí? —exclamó llevándose una mano al corazón, solté una carcajada—- ¿Por qué te ríes idiota?

—Te recuerdo que vivo aquí —dije riendo acercándome a la mesa de la cocina. Sentí la mirada de ella recorrerme de pies a cabeza y tenía que decir que me gustó. A fin y al cabo siempre era gratificante sentir que te estudiaban de esa manera.

—Y aún no sé por qué—balbuceó al descubrir que había notado su mirada─. ¿No se suponía que le habías colocado a Saville una orden de alejamiento? ─ Me apoyé en la mesa y la miré mientras me servía un poco más de café de la cafetera. Por su expresión pude deducir que de inmediato se había arrepentido de haberme dicho aquello, así que se agachó a limpiar el desastre.

—¿Te molesta que viva aquí, contigo? —dije intentando desviar el tema, pude notar un leve rubor en sus mejillas—. De todos modos te sirve que pague por el arriendo de la habitación, no te quejes —dije bebiendo mi café, ella se irguió para volver a repetir el proceso de servirse cereal, en ningún momento hizo contacto conmigo, así que retomé el tema que me intrigaba— ¿Y bien? ¿Desde cuándo que tienes un tatuaje? ─quise saber. La escuché gruñir.

—¿Qué te importa? —espetó. Elevé las manos en son de paz.

—Estás gruñona esta mañana ¿eh?

Dejó de moverse por un instante y me miró fijamente, como si esperara algo. Pude notar su mirada algo perdida por un instante y sus mejillas sonrojadas, luego volvió a la tarea de llenar su tazón de cereal otra vez.

Suspiró.

—Lo siento ─se disculpó─. Me lo hice cuando cumplí los dieciocho —agregó sentándose frente a mí para desayunar—. Con Luna.

—¿Te escribiste el nombre de ella y ella el tuyo? —bromeé. Ella me dio un golpe en el codo—. ¡Auch! ¡Era una pregunta valida!

Nuevamente colocó esa mirada extraña, como si no entendiera algo. Levantó los hombros como si se respondiera algo a sí misma y me contestó con una sonrisa leve.

—Tonto —rió con suavidad. Se metió una cuchara con cereal a la boca. Tragó y contestó: —Es un picaflor —dijo. Me sonrió e hizo algo que no me hubiese esperado: se puso de pie y se levantó la camiseta mostrándome un pequeño pajarito colorido que adornaba su cadera derecha por la espalda.  
Incliné la cabeza intrigado, pero más que fijarme en el tatuaje me dediqué a mirar atentamente la forma de su cintura, su abdomen lleno de pecas y cómo el hueso de la cadera a duras penas afirmaba aquel tremendo pantalón. Sentí la boca seca por un instante, carraspeé y volví a mi café.

—¿Por qué un picaflor? —quise saber. Ella se volvió a sentar colocando toda su atención en el plato de cereal.

Sonrió con una mueca extraña.

—No lo sé… una forma de liberación personal, supongo —dijo volviendo a comer—. Acababa de terminar mi segundo año en la carrera, había encontrado departamento, estaba libre del yugo de mi madre y… acababa de conocer a Michael —frunció la nariz y temí que recordara el episodio de la noche anterior, no por Michael, sino por la serie de eventos que vinieron luego. Me volvió a mirar extraño—. Es un símbolo de mi independencia —dijo finalmente sonriendo.

La forma en la que lo dijo me sonó sumamente exquisito y me causó un escalofrío poco común, lo cual era extraño. Más aún tomando en cuenta que solían excitarme frases mucho más sucias y sexuales que una confesión de independencia. Volví a beber de mi taza pero ya no quedaba café y tampoco había en la cafetera. Ginny se pasó una mano debajo del cabello y se rascó la cabeza. Sabía lo que estaba pensando: la situación inverosímil en la que nos encontrábamos ambos. Tenía que aclarar ese tema antes de que ella pensara que algo más había sucedido entre nosotros.

—Ginny, sobre lo de anoche…

Ginny levantó una mano y la sacudió en el aire como queriendo quitarle importancia mientras con la otra se metía la cuchara de cereal a la boca.

—No tienes que darme explicaciones —dijo con firmeza elevando un hombro. Pero el gesto por simple que pareciera no quitaba la incertidumbre de sus ojos y ya no toleraba que me mirara como si esperase alguna explicación.

—No quiero dártelas —dije con el mismo tono de "no me importa tampoco", ella pareció sorprendida —. ¿Está todo bien, cierto? No quiero que pienses que…

—Fue solo un beso Harry —dijo bebiendo lo último que quedaba de su tazón de cereal. Se levantó de la silla y lo dejó en el lavaplatos—. Tengo que arreglarme, Ron me acaba de llamar. Quiere que me junte a almorzar con él y Bill.

—¿Tu hermano? —pregunté, aunque por alguna razón hubiera preferido preguntar otra cosa.

—Sí, tengo que estar después del medio día en esa pizzería que te gusta… esto… —dijo achicando los ojos, recordando.

—¿Billy's?

—¡Esa! —exclamó lavando el tazón—. ¿Harás algo hoy?

Parpadeé levemente confundido por un instante. ¿Desde cuándo ella sabía que Billy's era mi lugar favorito para comer pizzas?

—Iré a la casa de Seamus en Birmingham y volveré para trabajar en el bar esta noche, ─contesté escuchando mi voz más ronca de lo normal. ¿Por qué le estaba dando indicaciones de mi itinerario como si fuera normal? A ella no le importaba dónde iba o venía, pero por alguna razón no me molestaba darle información anexa a mi vida.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Eso es una hora de ida y vuelta —acotó incrédula parándose frente a mí—. ¿Cómo lo…?

Elevé la mano en posición de "alto".

—El bar abre a las diez, querida, tengo tiempo de sobra —dije utilizando por alguna estúpida razón ese arrastre con mi lengua que me hacía sonar como un conquistador en guerra. Sacudí la cabeza y me erguí cuando me di cuenta que me había encorvado sobre la mesa y estaba muy cerca de Ginny, ella solo me miraba como si algo le molestase.

—¿No te verás con Romilda entonces? —preguntó repentinamente. Note que hasta incluso ella misma parecía sorprendida de haber preguntado aquello sin pensar. Negué con la cabeza.

—No tengo por qué —respondí elevando los hombros. Quise alejarme de ahí, el ambiente repentinamente se había tornado incómodo. Me levanté de la butaca y dejé mí taza de café en el lavaplatos—Vaya la sorpresa de ayer, ¿quién iba a pensar que ella era tu asistente?—dije intentando sonar animado, pero no tuve respuesta. Sentí su mirada en mi espalda y el silencio perturbador que vino después, así que me giré y finalmente vi algo en sus ojos que pude comprender: incertidumbre.

—Pero te citaste con ella anoche, llevan saliendo dos semanas, la besaste en público ¿no piensas verla hoy?

Fruncí el ceño.

—Tengo que trabajar esta noche Ginny —respondí con un leve dejo de hastío, ¿qué le importaba a ella?—. Aunque no lo creas, no mezclo trabajo con sexo —dije encaminándome hacia mi habitación—. Además, ella no es mi novia… y tampoco lo será— admití sin descaro. Escuché sus pasos tras de mí y como su mano me sujetaba por la muñeca.

─¿No pensarás dejar de verla, cierto? —pregunto preocupada.

Me giré con el ceño fruncido, no podía comprender la expresión de su rostro por mucho que intentará leerla. Suspiré.

─No es una novia, Ginny ─dije con un poco de rudeza─. Ella lo sabe, tenemos un acuerdo.

─¿Acuerdo? ─preguntó impresionada.

Respiré hondo. Si no le había dado explicaciones a Romilda no se las iba a dar a ella. Aunque por extraño que me pareciera quería que entendiera mi postura.

─Sí, acuerdo —admití—. Ella no se mete en mi vida y yo no me meto en la suya, punto. No tenemos una relación, no somos nada, es simple atracción que una vez satisfecha se termina ─le expliqué. Noté sus ojos demasiado abiertos, su ceño fruncido y la boca abierta. Estaba choqueada.

─¿Acaso ella sabe de este acuerdo? ─preguntó levemente alterada cruzándose de brazos.

Reí.

─Claro que sí ─dije levantando los hombros─. Yo no me involucro Ginny y eso Romilda lo sabe, se lo dije el primer día que por fin pude acercarme a ella en el bar de Seamus.

La vi achicar sus ojos, como si analizara la situación.

—¿Cuándo por fin pudiste acercarte a ella? —repitió.

Repentinamente sentía que estaba dando demasiadas explicaciones, me pasé una mano por la cara y el cabello.

—Le puse el ojo hace meses, pero no había podido acercarme a ella antes. Cuando finalmente pasó, le dije, se lo comenté, nos besamos en mi auto cuando la fui a dejar a su departamento, me quité las ganas y quedamos en vernos si se daba la oportunidad.

Su boca se abrió más aún si era posible y su barbilla tembló. Craso error fue poner atención en aquel gesto que de repente me pareció sumamente tentador. Agité la cabeza, ella se llevó las manos a la cintura como si fuera una jarra.

─Estuvo toda la tarde ansiosa por verte y no dejó de hablar de lo emocionada que estaba por salir finalmente contigo ─me dijo, sentí algo acido carcomer mi estómago─. ¿Eso lo sabías?

Moví la cabeza sin definir una respuesta, eso no estaba en mis planes.

─Si ella se hizo ilusiones, lo lamento ─dije alzando un hombro intentando sonar desinteresado, aunque la verdad era que no me había gustado para nada tal declaración, Romilda no podía hacerse ilusiones, se lo había dicho─. Yo le dejé muy claro lo que sucedería con ella si buscaba involucrarse conmigo.

Repentinamente vi como los ojos de Ginny se opacaban, noté cómo soltaba sus brazos y apretaba sus labios en una fina línea, pero mantuvo en alto su mandíbula.

─No le hagas daño, Harry ─dijo con un tono suave y sutil que me causó un leve sosiego y temor a la vez, como una amenaza camuflada─. Si no pretendes involucrarte con ella al menos no le des ilusiones.

Sonreí de costado para amenizar la situación. Me imaginé que su preocupación podía deberse a que ella había descubierto que su asistente salía conmigo —que dicho sea de paso, también había sido una sorpresa para mí— y que si lo arruinaba, la perdería.

─No te metas en algo que no tiene nada que ver contigo, Ginny ─dije rascándome la cabeza, pasándome la mano por la cara con hastío─. Puede ser tu asistente pero confía en que no te dejará por mí ─dije sonriendo con los labios apretados─. Y en lo que respecta a lo que haga y no con ella, aleja tu nariz del asunto─ Le vi abrir la boca para protestar pero antes que dijera algo me encerré en la habitación.  
Me fue difícil haberla dejado con la palabra en la boca. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había hecho, aunque muy dentro de mí sabía que una de las razones podía ser el no querer seguir mirando sus ojos cargados de preguntas que no podría responder.

Me duché rápidamente y para ir visitar a Seamus a su casa y de paso hacerle algunas preguntas sobre aquel supuesto novio suyo que había engañado a Ginny haciéndole creer que quería una cita con ella. Reí al recordarlo, aunque con cierto remordimiento. Me imaginé por un instante cómo sería sentir ser el foco de atracción para alguien y luego descubrir que solo te habían usado como fachada.  
Me quedé en la habitación por largo rato. No tenía intenciones de salir y ver a Ginny a la cara. Mi estómago rugía y no precisamente de hambre. Algo había cambiado en mí en las últimas horas y no podía comprender qué era.

Cuando escuché la puerta de salida cerrarse decidí abandonar mi madriguera. Respiré profundamente y descubrí que aunque ella ya no estaba había dejado un aroma cítrico en el aire. Volví a sentir aquel vacío y el beso súbitamente volvió a mi cabeza. El movimiento, la forma, la succión, todo me causaba una rara sensación en todo el cuerpo. Había besado y follado con muchas otras chicas antes, pero era la primera vez que mi cerebro se dedicaba a detallar como el cuerpo de Ginny de algún modo se sentía tan diferente, tan… ¿tibio? ¿Liviano?... ¿perfecto?

Agité la cabeza sintiéndome como un imbécil. No era nada y nada se había significado. Abandoné el edificio con aquella sensación gelatinosa en mis piernas y con la terrible idea de que ella estaba esperando alguna respuesta.  
No pretendía darle explicaciones sobre lo sucedido porque no había nada que explicar, pero ¿y si estaba esperando que le dijera que aquel beso había significado algo?  
Pensé de inmediato que si Ginny era una mujer inteligente ─más que cualquier otra con la que hubiera salido─, no debía asumir nada solo por las acciones.

Sacudí mi cabeza mientras iba en dirección al estacionamiento que arrendaba para aparcar mi automóvil.  
Me senté frente al manubrio y antes de partir miré mi celular. No tenía ninguna llamada perdida ni mensajes de texto. Apoyé la cabeza en el respaldo y suspiré. Hice partir mi Mazda y salí en dirección a la casa de Seamus.

Los Finnigan vivían hacia las afueras de Londres en una ciudad llamada Birmingham. Esa semana la familia no iba a atender el bar, así que tanto Robert como Seamus habían vuelto a su casa a descansar del ajetreo de los últimos días. Sería un viaje rápido ya que tendría que estar para el atardecer atendiendo en la barra para ayudar a Isaac. Pero no podía quedarme con la duda de lo que había sucedió entre el novio de Seamus y Ginny. Sin darme cuenta me aferré con mucha fuerza al volante y aceleré con rapidez sin pensar. Por suerte reaccioné a tiempo antes de estrellarme contra la parte posterior de un camión de carga. Respiré agitado y me preocupó mi propia actitud. ¿Qué me había sucedido? Había recordado a Ginny con el supuesto sujeto que la había engañado. Pero ¿qué mierda era lo que me molestaba tanto?

Puse la radio y coloqué alguna emisora que me hablara del clima, de la reina o de las inversiones, cualquier imbecilidad que no me hiciera pensar en ella. ¡Joder!  
Sacudí la cabeza y me concentré en el camino. No estaba en mis planes estrellar mi cabeza contra el vidrio por algún descuido.

Llegué pasado el medio día a la casa de Seamus. Era una bonita vivienda, de techo alto, tejas rojas, de ventanales cuadrados y revestimiento de madera blanca. La madre de Seamus tenía una afición por el jardín, todos los años participaba en la casa mejor decorada, así que tanto el jardín posterior como anterior estaban diseñados tan impecablemente como para portada de revista de diseño. Estacioné un par de cuadras más abajo y caminé en dirección opuesta. Como era una ciudad desnivelada el tramo hacia arriba me costó un buen dolor de piernas. Sin embargo llegué en buen estado físico y toqué la puerta de mi socio. Su típico rostro de idiota sonriente me recibió.

—¡Viejo, llegaste! El almuerzo está casi listo.

Nos saludamos con un golpe de manos y entré. El aroma a estofado de carne inundó mis pulmones. Mildred, la madre de Seamus, se asomó por la cocina. Era una mujer bajita con el cabello excesivamente rubio, casi como el de Luna, aunque sus ojos eran castaños y su piel tan blanca que sus mejillas enrojecían ante cualquier actividad o roce.

—¡Llegó mi hijo adoptivo! —exclamó dándome un fuerte abrazo. Yo sonreí incómodo. Nada me quitaba de la cabeza que esa mujer quería emparejarme con su hijo. Me recorrió un temblor de pies a cabeza. Entonces recordé el episodio con Ginny y volví a sentir acides en mi estómago.

—Hola Mils —saludé apretando los dientes. Me separé de ella justo cuando Seamus entraba a la cocina.

—¿Quieres una cerveza? —me preguntó desde adentro, exclamé un sí y luego nos fuimos a sentar a la terraza de atrás que tenía una maravillosa alberca decorada con luces. Reí mentalmente al recordar las fiestas universitarias que solía realizar Seamus en aquel jardín y cómo me ligaba a las chicas en su propia habitación.

—¿Volverás esta noche para atender el bar? —fue lo primero que preguntó, yo asentí, pero como no me gustaba andar con conversaciones estúpidas y obvias, fui al grano.

—Seamus, ¿estás saliendo con un chico llamado Dean? —quise saber, por supuesto se atragantó con la cerveza. Esperé a que dejara de asfixiarse y al cabo de un rato me miró con los ojos llorosos y la nariz roja.

—¿Quién te dijo eso? —preguntó con la voz cortada, me acomodé en la silla dejando un brazo detrás del respaldo y crucé una pierna, adquiriendo una postura relajada pero intimidante. Pude notar que Seamus no se veía cómodo con el interrogatorio. Bebí un sorbo de cerveza.

—Una amiga fue su cita anoche —dije mirándolo de soslayo, Seamus me miró con espanto.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó verdaderamente sorprendido— ¿una amiga?

Fruncí el ceño.

—Conozco muchas chicas en el bar —expliqué mirando al horizonte para no mostrarme interesado, aunque mi estómago no dejaba de gruñir por tocar el tema—, me hice amigo de una y me contó su historia. Así que, ¿a tu novio le gusta usar a las mujeres como fachada?

Seamus rió con sequedad, sus ojos brillaron malignamente.

—Tú no eres amigo de las chicas Harry, siempre terminas follándotelas en el baño, en el auto, o en cualquier lugar del mundo —dijo con acides. Comprendí que no estaba dispuesto a hablar del tema.

—Si me _follo a mis amigas_ es problema mío —dije sentándome hacia delante para mirarlo a la cara. Sin embargo como el cerebro es cabrón y la imaginación una hija de puta, lo primero que hicieron ambos fue enviarme la nítida imagen de una Ginny sudorosa y en éxtasis bajo mi cuerpo. Una amiga… _a la que no me había follado_. Llegué a temblar a tal punto que derramé la cerveza sobre mis pantalones— ¡Mierda!

Seamus alzó una ceja.

—Tú no tienes amigas —volvió a decir con una sonrisa malévola. Sentí la garganta seca a pesar de estar bebiendo una muy helada bebida.

Moví la cabeza para quitarme esa imagen…extraña, sí, de la cabeza.

—¡No me jodas las pelotas! —dije apático, y achiqué los ojos para verme amenazador. Miré a Seamus por encima de los lentes y puse la voz lo más ronca que pude—. Tengo una amiga sí, y resulta que tuvo una cita anoche con tu novio, pero el cabrón la usó de fachada Seamus. Los vio besándose.

Los ojos se le abrieron con espanto y esta vez fue su turno de arrojar algo de cerveza al suelo. Mildred iba a saltar de felicidad cuando viera sus adoquines manchados de bebida.

—¿Nos vieron? —balbuceó, y se pasó una mano por la cabeza—. Mierda…

Alcé un hombro.

—Si no querías que los vieran debieron haber ido a un motel —dije con simpleza. Sin embargo esta vez le pedí a mi cerebro que no me enviara imágenes de las que después se arrepentiría.

—¿Quieres callarte? —dijo obviamente estresado—. Hijo de… dime que tu amiga no dirá nada, por favor…

Alcé una ceja.

—No entiendo.

Seamus resopló.

—Dean es un prestigioso contador, está a cargo de muchas firmas en el negocio donde trabaja, pero su jefe es homofóbico —explicó evidentemente preocupado—. Por eso siempre trata de mostrarse en público con alguna chica o deja que él la vea con una para que crea que tienen intereses emm… en común —agregó respirando agitado—. Si su jefe llega a saber que es gay lo van a despedir y el tipo conoce muchas compañías, Dean podría perder cualquier oportunidad de trabajo y…—se detuvo.

—¿Y? —insistí, esta vez más preocupado.

—Y… —suspiró—… y pensábamos casarnos este próximo año —dijo abatido. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa. Eso sí era algo que no me esperaba—. Él espera que lo asciendan en algunos meses, si llega a ser jefe podrá ser libre, pero mientras, tiene que usar chicas como fachada para protegerse.

Se apretó los ojos con fuerza. Hasta cierto punto su historia me conmovió, con excepción del final cuando habló de la fachada. Sentí que mi estómago se calentaba y apreté los puños inconscientemente.

—¿Sabes? Si tu novio no hubiera utilizado a Ginny como fachada creo que podría comprenderte y hasta ayudarte, pero…

—¿Ginny? —interrumpió, esta vez fue mi turno de incomodarme—. ¿La misma Ginny que llevé hasta Devon?

Tragué en seco. Mierda. Asentí.

—Sí… ella —mascullé mirando hacia otro lado.

Seamus alzó una ceja.

—¿Desde cuándo dejas que una chica te cuente sus problemas? Creí que ella era una conocida a la que le estabas devolviendo un favor, como siempre sueles hacerlo con todos nosotros —sus ojos se achicaron peligrosamente—. ¿Ella es tu "_amiga"_? —dijo moviendo los dedos como comillas, sentí que mi estómago se llenaba de acido.

—No cambies el tema, ¡joder! —exclamé poniéndome de pie. Caminé hasta el borde de la terraza donde comenzaba el jardín. Miré los árboles, las flores y la alberca. Me crucé de brazos y un montón de cuestionamientos cruzaron por mi mente. ¿Desde cuándo me preocupaba tanto por Ginny? Efectivamente era mi mejor amiga y me preocupaba como cualquier persona cercana, pero últimamente todo lo relacionado a ella, según la situación, me causaba ira, ternura o… calor.

—No he cambiado nada, te estoy respondiendo una pregunta con otra —dijo Seamus sonriendo de costado, maldito cabrón, se burlaba de mí—. Tú quisiste saber de mi relación con Dean y ahora yo quiero saber por qué ella te contó _a ti_ que salió con él. ¿Qué está sucediendo? Tú no compartes con las chicas, Harry.

Por un segundo pretendí mentirle y seguir con el plan que le había dicho a Ginny de fingir ser novios, pero entonces recordé la cantidad de preguntas a las que tendría que afrontarme y la verdad es que no tenía ganas de estar respondiendo pelotudeces.

—Lo que esté sucediendo o no, no es tu problema Seamus —le contesté enojado, odiaba que se entrometieran en mi vida. No le debía explicaciones a nadie, ni siquiera a mis amigos—. De hecho, nada está sucediendo. Solo quiero dejarte muy en claro una cosa: —dije acercándome amenazadoramente. Lo miré desde arriba, Seamus era muy delgado y menudo, sus ojos chispearon divertidos, el idiota ni siquiera estaba asustado—. Dile a tu novio que Ginny no es fachada de nadie. Si el cabrón quiere ocupar a la misma reina para hacerle creer al imbécil de su jefe que es heterosexual, es su problema, pero con ella no, ¿escuchaste? ¡Ella no!

Repentinamente no tenía ganas de seguir ahí. Era una estupidez, había recorrido casi una hora en auto para devolverme de inmediato, pero repentinamente mi energía se había enfocado en otro lugar y en otra persona.  
Enojado como estaba —sin entender precisamente por qué—, recién cuando iba de regreso y a mitad de camino por la carretera, algo de cargo de consciencia me pesó en el pecho por haber dejado a mi socio con la palabra en la boca y una sonrisa que aún me crispaba los nervios.  
Pero más me pesó el hecho de haber abandonado a una atenta Mildred con el almuerzo recién hecho y a Robert, que quería conversar sobre una nueva restructuración para el bar. Esperaba que me entendieran a pesar de mi veloz escapada.

En medio de mi turbación y aquella ira sin explicación miré mi celular en un costado mientras esperaba en la fila del peaje.

Me pasé una mano por la cara, bajé la ventana y dejé que el aire me despejara. ¡Mierda, estaba enfadado! Y no sabía por qué. Habían sucedido demasiadas cosas en mi vida el último mes y no sabía cómo mierda enfocar mi cerebro en aquel nuevo camino.  
Jamás había hecho lo que estaba a punto de hacer, nunca… jamás…no era de esos que llamaba dos veces, pero dada las circunstancias… Tarde o temprano sabía que me arrepentiría.

Marqué.

—¡Harry! Estaba esperando tu llamado.

—Hola linda —saludé seductor—. ¿Salimos mañana?

—¡Claro! ¿Mismo lugar?

—A las nueve —puntualicé, escuché una risita.

—A las nueve.

Parpadeé un segundo y tomé aire.

—Oh… Romilda, no le comentes a nadie que saldrás conmigo.

Tenía que asegurarme, no podía dejar que Ginny se enterara, no quería que se enterara.  
Mierda… ¿qué estaba haciendo?

* * *

**NOTAS**

Las cosas se están complicando y solo hay una forma de resolverlo… que ambos descubran lo que les está pasando.  
Lamentablemente ésta no es una historia de Danielle Steel, así que verán más problemas y enredos, que soluciones.  
Gracias a todos quienes se han quedado con la historia y la siguen día a día. Les agradezco infinitamente su apoyo.  
Ah, un detalle: "Billy's" es invento mío. Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad es solo eso.

¡Nos leemos!  
Kate.-


	18. Chapter 18

**Lamento el retraso con el capítulo. Me fui de Vacaciones y eso significa desconexión total.  
¡Espero que les guste! Ya saben que las novedades pueden verlas a través de Facebook.  
****...****  
**

**XVII**

**GINNY**

Cuando me acosté esa noche mi mente no encontraba descanso. Aún sentía el cosquilleo sobre mis labios y lo más trágico de todo era que aquellas mariposas con las que tanto había batallado en presencia de Harry, ahora estaban activas y revoloteaban en mi estomago sin dejarme dormir.

Me giré hacia la ventana, la luna estaba en lo alto y se filtraba su luz entre las cortinas. La música del restaurante de abajo llegaba con sonidos apabullados, pero no era eso lo que me incomodaba. Sin despegar los ojos de la luna me puse a pensar, cosa que era bastante difícil cuando tienes por manía actuar de manera instintiva.

¿Qué era todo esto?, ¿qué había ocurrido en la sala de mi casa?, ¿cómo dejé que ocurriera?, ¿acaso no me molestaba?

La respuesta era no. No me molestaba en absoluto. Estaba plenamente consciente de lo que había sucedido y que devolví ese beso porque me dejé llevar. Desde el momento que nuestras mejillas se rozaron no podía quitar la idea de robarle un beso, sin embargo fue él quien cometió el primer error.

Me llevé los dedos a los labios y sonreí como colegiala. Dios… estaba entrando a mis veintiséis años y ahí estaban esas estúpidas mariposas.  
Respiré profundamente y traté de entender la situación en la que me encontraba. No podía seguir negando que efectivamente estaba ocurriendo algo. ¿Acaso me estaba gustando Harry?, resoplé frustrada. ¡No podía gustarme mi mejor amigo! Era un mujeriego y él mismo había dicho en más de una ocasión que no tenía ninguna intención de comprometerse con alguien, y si bien yo no andaba con el vestido de novia en el bolso ni esperaba encontrar pronto marido ─porque tampoco me interesaba─, eso no quería decir que en mis planes a largo plazo no existiera la idea de formar una familia y casarme.  
No. Tenía que quitarme esa ilusión patética que se había instalado en mi cerebro. No iba a fijarme en él, no podía. Tendría que convencer a las mariposas que aletearan por alguien más, pero no por él. No, sino quería salir mal parada en esta historia, porque eso iba a suceder si me involucraba con alguien como Harry.  
Decidí por las malas enfocarme en todo lo que desviara la atención de mi amigo. La mala noticia era que vivía en la habitación contigua. Solo entonces comprendí que ya no volvería a su departamento y aún no entendía por qué.  
Podía hacerme la idea de la historia de Saville y comprender el rollo, pero aún no calzaba que él siguiera escondiéndose en mi casa si ya le habían colocado una orden de alejamiento. Me había enterado de aquello por Luna ─por información entregada por Neville─, que finalmente la pudieron apartar de Harry de manera legal, lo que explicaba los días que no lo vi en el departamento y su cara de pocos amigos cuando llegaba por la tarde. No había nadie en el mundo que odiara los trámites legales más que él. Algo que tampoco sabía el por qué. Me rasqué la nariz y me recosté boca arriba. No sabía nada de Harry, a pesar de compartir el departamento y enterarme poco a poco de detalles de su vida ─como que era heredero de Barns &amp; White, por ejemplo─, para mí, él seguía siendo un misterio. ¿Quién había sido?, ¿de dónde venía?, no sabía nada. Ni siquiera sabía el nombre de sus padres.  
No es que fuera algo importante, pero conocía a las familias de todos mis amigos menos la de él.

No, el no era un buen partido y aunque me costara, tendría que convencer a mi cerebro ─y lamentablemente a mi corazón─, de que con él no podía pasar absolutamente nada. El beso quedaría en el olvido y punto.

Poco a poco me quedé dormida y soñé solo imbecilidades que me hicieron despertar más cansada. La imagen de Romilda se repetía en mi cerebro, así como la de Harry, Luna, Hermione y mi madre. Por suerte mi celular sonó en el momento justo que estaba por cometer una locura en mi subconsciente ─donde me besaba con Harry en el pasillo de algún departamento que no era el mío─. Abrí los ojos de golpe y casi caí de la cama. La música de Maroon Five hacía eco en el suelo después de haberlo manoteado. Alargué el brazo hasta encontrarlo debajo de la cama. Pude leer el nombre de Ron en la pantalla, mi corazón dio un salto frenético. Hacía semanas que no sabía nada de él ─culpen a mi madre─, no podía visitar a mis hermanos porque vivían en diferentes ciudades, así que solo nos podíamos juntar en los almuerzos familiares ─a los que ya no asistía después de mi nefasta experiencia el día del compromiso─.

─¡Ron! ─exclamé, y finalmente con el precario equilibrio y la adrenalina al máximo, caí de la cama.

─¡Enana! ¡Ya había olvidado cómo era tu voz!

Reí y me sobé el codo que se había golpeado con la caída.

─Gracioso ─dije sarcástica─ tú eres el que no me llama y nunca está disponible.

Lo oí gemir lastimero.

─Disculpa hermana, ¡es la boda! ─se quejó─. ¡Solo a mí se me ocurre comprometerme! George y Fred tenían razón, no debí haberle pedido matrimonio a Hermione. La amo, de verdad que sí, pero si me hubieran advertido que organizar una boda era una patada en el culo ¡jamás lo habría hecho!

En cierta forma su comentario me hizo gracia, pero después recordé lo ilusionada que estaba mi amiga con la fiesta.

─No seas así ─intenté justificar─. Te vas a casar con una gran mujer, no todos tienen esa suerte.

Lo escuché reír como idiota.

─Eso es cierto ─admitió feliz─. Pero podríamos haber hecho solo la parte legal y evitar esta idiotez de la etiqueta, la cena y el ensayo… ¡mierda, estoy harto de tanta mariconada!

Reí, fue inevitable. Claramente Hermione no andaba cerca y era refrescante oír a mi hermano y reír de sus ocurrencias.

─¿Van a hacer cena de ensayo? ─pregunté para filtrar una posible experiencia familiar para la que tenía que estar preparada.

─Mamá dice que eso es parte de la etiqueta, Hermione no estuvo muy de acuerdo por causas económicas, pero finalmente los Granger van a pagar ─bufó─. En serio hermana, no te cases, realmente es una mierda…

Suspiré imaginando a mi madre actuar más como novia que la novia misma, incluso podía verla quitándole protagonismo a Ron. Hice una mueca empática.

─¿No está Hermione contigo, cierto? ─intenté sonar amena─. No te estarías quejando con tanta libertad.

Él Rió.

─Gracias a Dios no ─dijo aliviado─. Tuvo trabajo hoy con una adopción, así que me junté con Bill que está en la ciudad.

─¿Bill está en Londres? ─me entusiasmé. Si había alguien al que amaba en el mundo más que a nadie, era mi hermano mayor, Bill. No era que a los otros no los quisiera, pero tenía recuerdos particularmente lindos con él desde que era muy niña. Era como un segundo padre.

─Está visitando al arquitecto para la casa que se harán con Fleur en Lion ─dijo, suspiré. Se irían a vivir justo a una ciudad que quedaba a varios trenes de distancia de Londres. Al menos tomar uno de aquí a Paris duraba algunas horas, pero a Lion… aún así era un país diferente, lejano, por muy cerca que estuviera.

─Ya veo… ─solo pude decir.

─Sé lo que piensas ─dijo entonces con el mismo entusiasmo que tenía en mi cabeza─. También lo extrañaré.

Tanto para Ron como para mí Bill era un ejemplo a seguir. Estaba segura que él esperaba entregarle a Hermione el mismo nivel de vida que Bill a Fleur. Aunque distaban de profesiones, sabía que Ron llegaría lejos como jugador profesional de Rugby. Era un trabajo duro que le dejaba varios moretones semanales jugando para la liga de Reino Unido, pero tenía toda mi Fe puesta en él. Bill, sin embargo, era constructor civil y se dedicaba a mejorar todas las fallas de las ciudades, a construir puentes y organizar carreteras. Siempre sonriente, siempre luciendo su clásico collar con el diente de tiburón colgando y su cola de caballo amarrada al borde del cuello. Nadie pensaría que trabajaba en construcción. Aunque en vacaciones viajaban a las Islas canarias y se dedicaba a surfear.

Me rasqué los ojos.

─¿Dónde te verás con él? ─pregunté para poder volver al tema y tratar de desligarme de mis emociones por un instante.

─En el Billy's, ese de pizzas al que una vez nos llevó tu amigo, ¿cómo se llamaba el chico del bar? ─Mi corazón y cabeza hicieron las conexiones y volví a recordar el beso, me quedé muda por un instante─. ¿Ginny?

─Eh… Harry ─dije poniéndome de pie, no había notado que aún seguía en el suelo.

─Oh, sí, ¡él! ─exclamó─. Creo que a Bill le gustará, sabes que no es de restaurantes, Fleur todavía trata de imponerle algo de la etiqueta francesa, pero nuestro hermano sigue siendo cliente frecuente de los fritos y las alitas de pollo ─Reí, era cierto. Fleur era toda refinación, Bill era más bien un Hippie con clase─. Así que quería preguntarte, ya que vamos a estar los dos en Londres, si quisieras almorzar con nosotros. Te extraño enana y sé que querrás ver a Bill lejos de mamá.

Mi corazón se aceleró y una sonrisa se dibujó automáticamente en mi rostro. ¿Ver a Ron y a Bill sin la presencia de mi madre?

─¡Claro que sí! ─exclamé─. ¡Me encantará verlos!

Sentí la risa de Ron y algo cálido se coló en mi pecho disipando dudas y conflictos.

─Entonces te esperamos después de medio día, será en el Billy's de Covent Garden.

Asentí, olvidando que no podía verme.

─Ahí estaré.

Apagué la llamada y una risa estúpida se coló en mi rostro. Me vería con mis hermanos, los dos mejores hermanos del mundo. Aunque hubiera sido sensacional juntar a la prole, sabía que sería difícil, mejor dos que ninguno.  
Miré la hora y decidí desayunar. Solo que no imaginaba que mi mañana me fuera a dejar con más marañas en el cerebro.  
Harry me sorprendió en la cocina y las mariposas aletearon hasta mi esternón. Intenté mantener la compostura y demostrar que no me había importado que descubriera el tatuaje de picaflor que me había hecho hace tantos años. Aún así de repente me descubría a mí misma sonriendo socarronamente y levantando mi camiseta para que lo viera.  
Una ola de placer cruzó por mi espalda cuando lo noté observar no solo el tatuaje, sino que además la forma en la que detalló sin descaro parte de mi abdomen. Decidí dejarlo con la incertidumbre, bajar la camiseta y retomar una conversación que no estaba en mis planes. Sin embargo, cuando el tema del beso apareció en la palestra ambos dejamos en claro que solo había sido algo del momento. Por alguna razón aquella respuesta no me gustó, ni me convenció, pero como conocía a Harry sabía que éste no daría respuestas por mucho que intentara sacárselas. Intenté leerlo, observarlo, saber qué pasaba por su mente, pero sus ojos estaban en otro lugar, definitivamente aquel beso quedaría en el olvido. Sólo ahí las mariposas se apagaron, transformándose en algo incómodo y difícil de digerir.

No obstante, el tema de Romilda me dejo por un instante sin saber cómo reaccionar. Harry había admitido abiertamente que no quería nada con ella más que no fuera encamarse, pero la chica había sudado estrés por verse con él la noche anterior. Recordé nuestra conversación mientras esperaba sentada en una mesa del Billy's. Harry no quería nada con nadie. Si con Romilda habían existido más acercamientos y aún así no pensaba tener nada serio con ella, entonces lo que había sucedido entre nosotros terminaría en el olvido muy pronto.

Sacudí la cabeza y me tatué en el cerebro con hierro forjado las palabras "fue solo un beso". Si Harry no quería nada con ninguna chica, yo no podía entrar en esos planes.  
Me rasqué la cabeza mientras miraba por la ventana, no podía estar sintiendo cosas por él, era mi amigo, era… ¿en qué se había convertido Harry para mí?

No terminé de encontrar respuestas porque justo en ese momento oí las voces que más añoraba escuchar. Ron y Bill entraron a la pizzería, pero no estaban solos. Fruncí el ceño al descubrirlos con otro sujeto que me llamó bastante la atención.

─¡Ginny! ─exclamó Bill corriendo hacia mí. Me abrazó con fuerza y me levantó del suelo. Mi corazón estaba hinchado, podía sentir la plenitud recorriendo mi pecho. ¡Dios, cuánto adoraba a estos trogloditas!

─¡Enana! ─Me abrazó Ron cuando el otro me soltó, con menos ímpetu, pero igual de efusivo.

Ambos eran, junto con Charlie, los más altos de los seis hombres que conformaban a mis hermanos mayores. Así que siempre que me abrazaban les llegaba con suerte hasta la mitad del pecho.

─¡Dios, estás guapísima! ─dijo Bill, yo sonreí de costado─. Michael realmente es un idiota.

─Ni lo digas ─acotó Ron sentándose a mi lado en una mesa que tenía dos butacas, una frente a otra─. Si lo veo le parto la cara.

─No es necesario que lo hagas ─sonreí malignamente─. Anoche probablemente lo dejé estéril.

Los os abrieron los ojos con sorpresa y les conté con rapidez mi encuentro fortuito con el idiota de Michael. Bill estalló en una carcajada.

─No sé de dónde sacaste que necesitaba protección Ron ─rió, el otro me dio golpes en la espalda.

─Al parecer, ahora no ─dijo guiñándome un ojo. Bill se sentó frente a nosotros con el otro sujeto. Alcé una ceja contrariada.

─Oh, Ginny, disculpa, él es Cedric Diggory, el arquitecto que nos construirá la casa en Lion.

─Un gusto ─dijo él sonriente, yo le sonreí de vuelta un poco incómoda ya que esperaba que solo estuviéramos los tres─. Sé lo que piensas ─dijo sorprendiéndome─. No almorzaré con ustedes, solo terminaremos de ver algunos detalles del mapa de construcción y me largo.  
El tipo me sonrió y algo parecido a un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. No sabía qué edad tendría, pero calculaba que estaba cerca de Bill. Tenía el cabello castaño claro levemente rizado, los ojos grises y una barba dorada bien cortada . Vestía una camisa a rallas abierta en el cuello dejando ver su piel bronceada y un pantalón de mezclilla. Repentinamente el aire se había tornado caluroso. Parecía un surfista australiano.

Ese Diggory estaba…

─Buenas tardes, ¿desean ordenar?

La chica de los pedidos interrumpió mis cavilaciones haciéndome sentir una adolescente. Mis hormonas estaban claramente en guerra. Después de meses sin sexo ─y de repentinos e inesperados encuentros que las habían alterado últimamente─, cualquiera parecía buen candidato. Mierda, no me pensé eso… ¿cierto?

─¿Estás bien? ─preguntó Ron. Asentí pasándome la mano por el cuello, lo tenía caliente.

─Sí ─admití azorada, miré a la chica y el menú con rapidez─. La pizza con cebolla caramelizada y salsa barbacoa ─pedí.

Bill y Ron hicieron sus pedidos, pero ni siquiera puse atención. Tenía la cabeza analizando aquellos escalofríos del demonio.

─¿Y qué haces, Ginny? ─preguntó Cedric con una sonrisa, bajé la guardia para actuar normal.

─Soy diseñadora ─dije confiada recordando los dos maravillosos vestidos que habían llenado mi cuenta bancaria─. Tengo un taller cerca de Oxford Street.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y recordé un poco a Luna. Me apuntó con el dedo como si recordara algo.

─¿Tú hiciste el vestido de Georgina Harrison? ─parpadeé y sentí que el calor subía por mi cuello.

─¿Cómo lo…?

─Fleur le habló de ti ─contestó Bill sonriente. Aquello me impresionó más de lo que esperaba. Sabía que Fleur como directora de Bazar***** me tenía en la mira, pero ya que mi madre por alguna razón inescrupulosa solía poner a todo el mundo en mi contra, no podía darme ningún cupo en la editorial hasta que demostrara que podía llegar a Milan o Paris, lo que aún se veía lejano. Así que descubrir que ella había hablado sobre mi trabajo suponía ser algo bueno, ¿cierto?

─¿Fleur habló de mí? ─pregunté sonriente, Bill asintió.

─Siempre habla de ti ─dijo algo reticente, arqué una ceja. Vi como miraba a Cedric y luego a mí─. ¿Nos disculpas un segundo, viejo? Necesitamos hablar con mi hermana.

─Oh, claro, disculpa ─dijo Cedric mirando su reloj─. Podemos dejar el tema de los planos para después, además, tengo un almuerzo con mis padres ─. Ambos se despidieron con un apretón de manos, con Ron hizo lo mismo, pero cuando fue mi turno él… me besó la mano─. Fue un placer.  
Sus ojos me miraron por un segundo y salió del local dejándome la piel tan ardiente como el desierto del Sahara.

─¿Y éste qué se cree? ─escupió Ron mirándolo partir, luego se fijó en mí─. ¿Realmente la hizo contigo?

Agité la cabeza haciéndome la indiferente.

─¿Hacer qué? ─quise saber.

─La del galán ─bufó molesto─. Besarte la mano como los maricas antiguos.

Alcé una ceja.

─Para ti cualquier gesto levemente caballeresco es de maricas, Ron ─expuse─. Lo que sucede es que tú eres un cavernícola y no sabes nada de eso.

Bill me sonrió de vuelta, las orejas de Ron se pusieron rojas.

─Puedo ser un caballero si quiero ─dijo cohibido, yo reí.

─Cómo digas ─Dije levantando los hombros, miré el individual de papel que tenía frente a mí y comencé a seguir el camino del laberinto hecho para niños, entonces recordé en qué había quedado la conversación antes que Cedric se marchara─: ¿Habías dicho que Fleur habla de mí? ─le pregunté a Bill. Éste se removió incómodo.

─Habla de ti todo el tiempo ─me contestó sonriendo, la incertidumbre creció un poco dentro de mí─. Siempre compara tus diseños con los de las pasantes que llegan a la editorial, dice que ninguna tiene tus manos ─sonrió.

Yo abrí la boca con sorpresa.

─¿A Fleur le gustan mis diseños? Creí que no le interesaban.

Parece que mi mueca fue suficientemente obvia como para que notaran mis demonios mentales. Bill se pasó una mano por la cabeza y luego por el cuello. Tomó entre sus manos el individual con el laberinto, como si ahí estuvieran las respuestas.

─Claro que sí ─suspiró. Dejó el dibujo sobre la mesa y me miró fijamente, Ron se removió incómodo─. Solo quiere darte un cupo en la revista para que puedas irte a Italia. Luego de que el diseño de Georgina Harrison salió en todos los medios no ha dejado de decir que eres su cuñada.

─¿To… todos los medios? ─dije choqueada. Sólo había sabido de una revista y era la que Romilda me había llevado.

─Salió hasta en televisión ─acotó Ron con una sonrisa tímida.

Los miré de uno a otro. Aquella noticia parecía como algo para que todos saltaran de orgullo, asombro o entusiasmo. Sin embargo aquellas expresiones desoladas e incómodas solo me causaban más dudas.

─¿Y por qué yo no sabía eso? ¿Por…? ¡Pueden dejar de mirarme así! ¿Qué no me están contando?

Bill suspiró y miró a Ron como si le pidiera permiso.

─Es mamá ─dijo finalmente, Ron achicó los ojos como si algo le hubiese causado indigestión.

─Oh…─Sólo pude decir. Repentinamente el individual volvía a ser interesante.

─Sí, Oh…─rió Bill con amargura─. Ginny, ¿por qué no nos habías contado que estabas teniendo malos encuentros con ella?

Me rasqué la cabeza.

─El problema lo tiene conmigo, no con ustedes ─dije intentando sonar como si no importara─. No quiero causarles molestias con ella.

─¡No causas problemas! ─dijo Ron girándose hacia mí─. No has asistido a ninguno de los últimos almuerzos, mamá dijo que había hablado contigo y que no habías podido asistir en ninguna ocasión.

─¿Ella qué? ─pregunté sorprendida─. No me llamado para ningún almuerzo…y a decir verdad, si llama tampoco le contesto.

─Entonces es ella la que no quiere que tengamos contacto contigo, sabe que no vas a contestar sus llamadas pero se da por satisfecha si cumplió con llamarte ─dijo Bill con la mirada sombría. Fruncí el ceño y fue inevitable, me desplomé sobre el asiento y respiré hondo, dejando ver esa debilidad que intentaba mantener a ralla y que solo ella lograba que apareciera.

─Ginny, ¿nos contarás qué sucede? ─preguntó Ron preocupado─. Sabemos que nunca ha sido fácil tu relación con mamá, pero ¿es tan… extremista?

Abrí mucho los ojos y llevé la cabeza hacia atrás para impedir que se humedecieran.

─¿Ella le dijo a Fleur que no me diera ninguna oportunidad, cierto? ─pregunté. Bill apretó los labios─. Eso querías decirme, ¿no?

─No sé qué sucede por la cabeza de esa mujer ─dijo con algo de rudeza. Apretó las manos sobre la mesa, pude ver los tendones de sus brazos tensos.

─Bill…─susurré tomándole las manos─. Está bien, estoy acostumbrada a sus desplantes.

Inclinó la cabeza y me miró fijamente. Su mano fue directamente al pómulo sobre mi mejilla donde solo quedaba una mancha, respiró con fuerza, como un toro a punto de embestir, Ron mantenía los ojos sobre la mesa totalmente enfocado en un punto muerto.

─¿Fue ella cierto?

Me quité su mano con sorpresa.

─¿Qué…?

─No nos puedes mentir, Hermione me contó ─dijo Ron aún con la vista fija sobre la mesa─. Ella me habló sobre lo que sucedió en Harrod's.

Me pasé una mano por el cabello y miré por la ventana. Creí que ellos no sabían nada sobre la relación que teníamos con mi madre, sin embargo estaban tan al día con las noticias como yo misma. Iba a matar a Hermione por chismosa.

─No sé qué le sucede conmigo ─dije finalmente levantando un hombro, no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero tampoco quería desmoronarme─. Cada vez que discutimos es porque encuentra algún motivo para destruir cualquier cosa buena que haya hecho ─miré a Bill con una sonrisa que estaba segura se veía levemente tristona─. A veces siento que… ─suspiré─… siento que me odia, como si le hubiese hecho daño, como si... como si no pudiera perdonar algo que le hice.

Sentí el brazo de Ron en mis hombros y me estrechó hacia él.

─Siempre nos ha parecido raro su forma de tratarte, hemos intentando convencerla pero sigue insistiendo que todas nuestras novias y esposas son mejores que tú ─dijo, las palabras me hirieron un poco, Bill lo notó y lo miró enojado.

─¿Qué habíamos hablado de la honestidad brutal, Ron?

─¿Qué? Tiene que saber lo que mamá dice de ella.

─¡Pero no hay que ser tan bruto, idiota!  
Sonreí.

─Les agradezco que se preocupen por mí ─dije colocándome un mechón tras la oreja─. Pero no creo que tenga solución. No puedo negar que me encantaría verlos a ustedes más seguido… y a papá, que no lo veo hace tanto tiempo…─dije compungida. Ron apretó su abrazo.

─Él también te extraña ─dijo, yo sonreí. Bill aún me miraba fijamente, como si no estuviera del todo convencido.

─No entiendo ─me exasperé─, ¿qué mierda le hice a mamá para que destruya todo lo bueno que hay en mi vida? Porque estoy segura que Fleur no puede contratarme porque ella le dijo que no soy suficientemente buena ─Dije subiendo el tono de voz─. Y supongo que si ella lo hiciera con buena intención, tiene tanto miedo de terminar mal con su suegra que prefiere no arriesgarse a intentar ser amable conmigo ─dije recordando las razones de Hermione para hacer oídos sordos y ojos ciegos hacia la actitud de mi madre hacia mí.

Bill asintió lentamente.

─Temo que mamá ha creado un círculo en torno a ella y su extraña actitud hacia ti que cualquiera que ose salir se verá en problemas ─dijo mordiéndose el labio. Sus ojos, oscuros como los míos, me observaron fijamente─. A mí no me interesa quedar en malos términos si tengo que elegir entre tú y ella. Por supuesto, siempre te elegiré a ti, hermana ─dijo sonriendo─. Pero ahora tengo hijos, y no puedo darme el lujo de que nuestra madre encuentre la forma de destruirme usándolos a ellos.

Lo miré escandalizada.

─¿Realmente crees que sea capaz…?

─Lo hace contigo que eres su única hija ─masculló, Ron asintió─. Por eso, tenemos que descubrir qué es lo que la hace ser así contigo.

Los miré interesada. Ron quitó el brazo y se rascó la nariz.

─Bill tiene una idea de lo que podría llevar a mamá a ser tan odiosa contigo, pero es solo una teoría…─dijo mirándolo con un ojo achicado─. No podemos probar nada.

─Si me dejas hablar, Ginny podrá sacar sus propias conclusiones.

En ese instante llegaron las pizzas. La chica que nos había atendido las dejó frente a cada uno. Lo agradecí, aunque en realidad estaba tan nerviosa que necesitaba hacer algo más que no fuera solo observar a mis hermanos.

─Es una observación que hice con Charlie ─dijo Bill tragando su pedazo de pizza─. ¡Wow! Esto está buenísimo ─exclamó apuntando la pizza.

─Ez lah mejod deh lah ziuthad ─admitió Ron con la boca llena. Yo reí. Había olvidado lo neandertal que podía ser para comer.

─¿Y bien? ─dije mordiendo otro pedazo de la mía, miré a Ron y luego me dirigí a Bill. Mi hermano tragó, se limpió la boca y suspiró.

─Con Charlie tenemos muy pocos recuerdos de cuando tú eras niña, pero sí recordamos que cuando tenías cerca de un año te hospitalizaron casi un mes.

La pizza casi cae de mi boca.

─¿Qué? ¿Me hospitalizaron?

─Cuando le pregunté a papá esquivó el tema y no quiso hablar ─dijo mirando su pizza─. Pero Charlie, que era mayor, recordó que cuando regresaron ya nada fue lo mismo contigo. Es como si…─pausó, mi boca estaba seca, la pizza estaba deliciosa, pero algo ya no me apetecía ¿yo, hospitalizada? ─… Como si algo hubiese sucedido en ese hospital que repentinamente ya no quería tenerte en la casa.

─Yo era muy pequeño, pero tengo recuerdos nublados de las veces que mamá decía que tú no eras lo que ella quería ─agregó Ron, Bill le palmeó una mano haciendo que el trozo de pizza que sostenía cerca de la boca cayera sobre el plato.

─¡La honestidad Ron! ─exclamó Bill mirándolo como si no cupiera en su cabeza la falta de tacto de mi otro hermano.

─¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?

Las palabras de mis hermanos se grabaron como a fuego en mi mente. Entonces algo había sucedido conmigo cuando niña, algo había ocurrido para que mi madre me negara desde mis primeros años de vida, pero ¿qué?

Tendría que averiguarlo. Solo esperaba que mis hermanos estuvieran ahí para mí. Necesitaba ver a mi padre, si él tenía respuestas, era el único que podía ayudarme a comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

Capítulo importante pero de transición. Pueden ir hilando teorías.  
Ya sé que quieren ver más Harry/Ginny, pero como les decía, las cosas pasan poco a poco.

Una aclaración:  
**Bazar:** Es una revista de moda competencia de Vogue y Elle, son las más grandes editoriales de moda del mundo.  
Gracias por leer y por sus maravillosos mensajes, reviews y favoritos.  
¡Nos leemos!  
Kate.-


	19. Capítulo 19

**...**

**XIX  
LUNA**

Cuando aparecía la oportunidad de irnos un fin de semana completo con mi novio fuera de la ciudad, por supuesto que lo hacíamos. Mi padre lo agradecía porque no hallaba la hora de que me largara de casa; tener tres días para él solo era un beneficio que no iba a desaprovechar, y de paso dejaba a Alice y a Frank, mis suegros, con la esperanza de llegar preñada con algún nieto. La ventaja de que ellos estuvieran más interesados que yo en que tuviera sexo con su hijo era una ventaja que no pensaba desperdiciar, así que si nos ofrecían su casa en la costa un fin de semana para los dos solos, no pensaba desaprovecharlo.  
Por suerte mis deseos se vieron satisfechos y regresé a Londres con una sonrisa tan estirada que me dolían las mejillas. Miré a Neville mientras terminaba de vestirse para ir a su trabajo. No iba a regresar a mi casa si podíamos aprovechar un día más en la suya, aunque sus padres estuvieran durmiendo en la habitación de al lado —ellos querían que su hijo tuviera sexo, yo simplemente acataba las órdenes—. Lo miré en silencio mientras disfrutaba la sensación de estar desnuda bajo las sábanas. Si alguien observaba a Neville de lejos, jamás creería que era todo un semental. Era algo nerd y un poco odioso en cuanto a conversaciones repetitivas sobre películas de acción, juegos de video o árboles, sin embargo en la intimidad se transformaba, dejando entrever su lado carnal que escondía bastante bien bajo el traje de oficina y el casco de seguridad.  
Me senté en la cama y dejé que la sábana cayera hasta mis caderas y elevé los brazos. Se giró y me sonrió de costado, una mueca estúpidamente sexy que le había aprendido a Harry y que en Neville se veía sumamente excitante.

—¿Realmente esperas que me vaya al trabajo tranquilo después del espectáculo que estás dando esta mañana? —me preguntó sentándose en la cama observando sin descaro mis gloriosos atributos (sí, déjenme ser egocéntrica, me gustan mis tetas, ¿vale?).

—En realidad no espero que vayas tranquilo —dije mordiéndole el labio inferior—. Quiero que te quedes con esta imagen todo el día, acumula ideas y te las cobro en la noche —me alejé seductoramente y él cerró los ojos.

—Me vas a matar un día Luna —dijo suspirando, yo reí y me levanté de la cama calzándome un suéter largo que me llegaba hasta las rodillas.

—Nada de asesinatos por ahora mi amor —dije guiñándole un ojo y sentándome nuevamente en la cama—. Te necesito vivo para tu cumpleaños.

Lo vi abrir la boca y fruncir el ceño.

—No Luna —dijo frunciendo la nariz, un gesto que lo hacía ver muy adorable—. No quiero hacer nada, sabes cómo son mis padres con el tema y no quiero terminar como el año pasado.

Reí al recordarlo. El año anterior mis suegros se habían entusiasmado con la idea de hacer una fiesta temática y Neville no se opuso. Ambientaron la casa como en Hawai con la alberca repleta de puestos Tiki y bailarinas polinésicas en toples —sí, mis suegros no tenían filtro—. Llegaron más invitados de lo presupuestado y a Neville lo terminaron por emborrachar con Absenta. El pobre no supo de su existencia en días y a mí la jaqueca no se me quitó en una semana.

—No seas gallina —reí—. Haremos algo entre amigos, pensaba en Seamus, Draco, Blaise, Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny.  
Pareció pensarlo.

—Si planeas una barbacoa lo acepto, pero no quiero nada de bailarinas desnudas —dijo apuntándome con el dedo. Se lo agarre con una mano y resoplé.

—¡Qué aburrido eres!

Esta vez, él rió.

—Eres la novia más rara del mundo —dijo dándome un beso—. Eres la única mujer que quiere ver a su novio borracho bailando con una mujer semi desnuda.

—¡Pero claro! Así tengo fotos para chantajearte —sonreí con malicia. Lo agarré por el mentón y le di otro beso. Me puse de pie y entonces recordé un detalle—. A Harry nunca lo han celebrado, ¿cierto?

Neville frunció el ceño.

—No. No le gusta y no creo que le alegre ver que planeaste algo y le compraste un pastel de cumpleaños —dijo muy seriamente, yo fruncí los labios.

—Creo que este año será diferente —dije sonriendo intrigada, Neville me miró sin comprender—. Da igual, me preocuparé porque los dos tengan una celebración decente y apropiada para su edad.

Neville se levantó de la cama y se acercó hasta mí, su perfume varonil movía cada célula de mi cuerpo, si no se iba rápido cometería un delito.

—Luna, te lo digo en serio, no planees nada para Harry ¿vale?

Esta vez yo fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene Harry con los cumpleaños? El año pasado tampoco dejaron que le celebraran.

Desvió la mirada y entonces comprendí que era algo de lo que no quería hablar. ¡Neville me estaba escondiendo algo!

—Es su problema Luna, pero por favor, prométeme que no harás nada para él, ¿sí?

Asentí con los ojos a medio cerrar mientras mantenía mis brazos cruzados y cruzaba los dedos bajo el codo.

—Está bien, no haré nada para Harry.

—Gracias querida —dijo dándome un beso. Se fue tan rápido que me dejó con los labios estirados.

Me rasqué la cabeza y miré mi bolso desparramado en el suelo con el celular bajo mi billetera y un par de libras sueltas. Sonreí al recordar el por qué del desastre y recogí mi teléfono. Marqué.

—_Luna _—me contestó Ginny el otro lado, sonaba relativamente animada, sonreí.

—¿Tienes tiempo hoy?

—_¿Para?_

—Necesito organizarle el cumpleaños a Neville y no quiere que sus padres participen.

La escuché reír.

—_Yo tampoco dejaría que mi fiesta la organizaran ellos después del desastre del año pasado_ —comentó risueña.

—¡No fue un desastre! Solo se les pasó un poco la mano con las copas.

—_Y se les pasó con la absenta, con las bailarinas en toples, y con el sujeto que orinó en la alberca y nunca supieron de dónde salió, claro… tienes razón, no fue un desastre_ —dijo irónica, yo rodé los ojos.

—Detalles que hacen de una fiesta algo inolvidable —dije moviendo mi mano en el aire—. ¡No seas aburrida, estás sonando como Hermione!

—_¡Ey! ¡No soy como Hermione! _—rió—. _¿Qué necesitas?_

Me asomé a la ventana y me apoyé en el alfeizar. El sol estaba delicioso.

—¿Puedes juntarte a almorzar? El cumpleaños es el sábado y quiero comprar algunas cosas. Lo haremos en mi casa, invitaré a los chicos, puedes venir con Harry—dije mordiéndome una uña sin dejar pasar por el alto el tono burlón, sentí un silencio incómodo del otro lado—. No te preocupes, será solo para Neville, no tendrás que organizarle nada a Harry.

—_¿De qué estás hablando? _—preguntó haciéndose la tonta, rodé los ojos—. _No tenía pensado hacerle nada a Harry._

—Sí claro —bufé—. En fin, ¿puedes?

La escuché reír.

—_Viene Hermione a medio día a ver las medidas y las telas para comenzar a diseñar el vestido_ —contó. Se escuchaba levemente fastidiada—. _Podemos juntarnos luego de eso, las tres, ¿te parece?  
_Fruncí la nariz. A Hermione la quería, pero últimamente la tenía algo atravesada en mi estómago.

—Sí claro —acepté finalmente—. Estaré en el taller en un rato.

Cortamos la llamada y observé un par de cuervos que volaban demasiado cariñosos haciendo piruetas extrañas. Sacudí la cabeza y me alejé de la ventana. Todo un fin de semana de sexo parecía que no era suficiente.

…

El taller de Ginny era fascinante. Ella lo encontraba pequeño, yo creía que era mágico. Había decidido darle a su asistente el día libre porque según ella se lo merecía después de haberla ayudado a terminar el vestido de la anciana estirada, yo me quedé con ganas de conocerla. Pero honestamente no me molestaba que estuviéramos las tres solas como en los tiempos universitarios.

Hermione acababa de terminar de elegir las telas, colores crudos y mantequillas decorados con unos encajes tan maravillosos que hasta yo quise casarme —y eso era mucho decir, más aún cuando le tenía pánico a la argolla dorada—. Observé a Ginny tomar las medidas. Era una tonta. Sí, lo pensaba y con justa razón. ¡Era una chica guapísima! Pero su madre la había dañado tanto con hacerle ver el poco valor que tenía que su autoestima solo aparecía cuando ella no estaba cerca. Me dediqué a observarla mientras se enfocaba en su trabajo. Tenía la mandíbula angulosa, los labios formaban hoyuelos a los costados, sus pómulos eran altos y sus pestañas increíblemente largas a pesar de lo naranjas que eran. Sabía que como diseñadora no era de las que se esmeraba por ocupar ropa de diseñador, ya que su estilo era simple, como usar pantalones de mezclilla, camisetas o blusas cómodas. Sin embargo siempre se veía preciosa. Ella creía que no llamaba la atención, pero la verdad era que la llamaba bastante. Tenía las piernas infinitamente largas, y aunque no era alta, pero sí delgada—,se veía alta y lucía sin descaro un culo fascinante —que ya yo habría querido tener—, y que no se daba cuenta de que tenía.  
Tenía el cabello amarrado con un palito chino, así que sus mechas se disparaban hacia todos lados dejando ver su cuello largo y esbelto mientras calculaba sobre el escritorio… y Hermione jugaba como niña cubriéndose con las telas frente al espejo.

Sí, Ginny era una tonta. Aunque ya se lo había dicho mil veces. ¿Realmente no se daba cuenta de lo guapa que era?, más aún, ¿acaso era la única que notaba que con Harry estaba sucediendo algo? Si yo era despistada y había notado que ella era bellísima, ¿cómo no lo iba a notar él que vivía con ella? Incluso recordaba el día que lo conocimos cómo la miraba cuando se sentó junto a nostras a beber esa cerveza.

—Eres una tonta —dije en voz alta. El taller estaba en silencio así que se escuchó como el peor insulto de la historia de los insultos causando un eco que reverberó contra las paredes. Ginny levantó la cabeza de su escritorio con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué? —preguntó haciendo una mueca.

—Que eres una tonta rematada —repetí, como si las razones fueran obvias, aunque en realidad las explicaciones estaban en mi cabeza, así que sí sonaba fuera de lugar si no se las decía en voz alta. Sacudí la cabeza—.¿Aún sigues creyendo que no eres atractiva?

Ginny abrió los ojos como dos platos y comenzó a reír.

—¿A qué viene eso? —rió, Hermione me miró ceñuda.

—Luna, ¿volviste a fumar Marihuana?

La miré y abrí la boca.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —dije sacudiendo mi cabeza—. Aunque ganas no me faltan —mascullé recordando mis años juveniles en el café literario—. Digo —me expliqué dirigiéndome a Ginny—, que eres muy guapa y podría odiarte por eso, pero, como eres mi amiga me abstengo de mis instintos asesinos. Deberíamos salir más seguido a ver si te salta la liebre*****.

Ginny arrugó todo su rostro dándole una expresión bastante divertida.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando Luna? ¿A qué viene todo esto? —miró a Hermione—. ¿No estará drogada de nuevo, cierto?

Sacudí mi mano en el aire y rodé los ojos al cielo.

—¡Qué no estoy drogada! —bufé, me pasé una mano por el cabello y me lo peiné hacia el lado izquierdo—. Mira, olvídate… solo decía que eres una chica guapa y que dudo que no tengas opciones.

Parpadeó y miró a Hermione como si aún no entendiera.

—¿Gracias? —respondió dudosa alzando los hombros—. En realidad no sé a qué quieres ir con esto, pero… —levantó su dedo pulgar y dibujó una sonrisa como de campaña política—¡Gracias por tu apoyo! —rió.

—En realidad, Luna tiene razón —interrumpió Hermione, y las tres nos quedamos en silencio como si hubiera un gran elefante rosado en la escena. Que ella me encontrara razón era motivo para que terremoteara. Me cubrí la cabeza.

—¡Oh no! ¡Vamos a morir! ¡Hermione me encontró razón! —chillé escondiéndome detrás de Ginny, ella rió y se escondió junto a mí.

—Par de idiotas —susurró la aludida—. Solo dije que tienes razón al pensar así de Ginny —dijo apuntándola con la mano—. Eres una chica linda y no necesitas esmerarte mucho como otras para atraer a los hombres. Creo que es buena idea salir para conocer algún chico.

Vi como las mejillas de Ginny se sonrojaban, aunque luego comprendí que no era rubor.

—Claro, era demasiado milagroso que te gustara la idea de Luna —gruñó—. Lo único que quieres es que no vaya sola a la boda, ¿no es así?

Miré a Hermione y me sentí traicionada, si Ginny tenía razón entonces significaba que la otra no estaba de mi lado por empatía.

—¡Dios Hermione! ¿Otra vez? —exclamé—. Creí que era un tema zanjado.  
Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¡Era solo una opinión! ¡Y tú fuiste la de la idea primero!

Yo rodé los ojos.

—Pero mi idea tenía una connotación totalmente sexual —expliqué rodando los ojos, Ginny me miró con sorpresa—. Tú lo dijiste con un fin para que Molly no la joda con el acompañante.

—¡Ya basta las dos! —Exclamó Ginny levantándose del escritorio— Luna, te agradezco el entusiasmo, pero no necesito que nadie se preocupe de mi vida sexual, y Hermione, si voy sola o acompañada a la boda es asunto mío ¿vale? Si la decisión que vaya a tomar no le agrada a ti o a mi madre me importa una mierda. Ahora, ¿puedes decidirte por alguna tela por favor? Muero de hambre.  
Las dos nos quedamos en silencio hasta que Hermione finalmente escogió una tela larga repleta de encajes y bordados. Ginny anotó algunas cosas en su libreta y luego dejó el encajé sobre un busto junto con otras telas que ya habían elegido

—No puedo creer que quede poco…—suspiró Hermione mirando las telas, yo miré a Ginny de soslayo.

—Ni yo…—dijo ésta frunciendo los labios—. En fin, ¿dónde vamos? —preguntó cogiendo su bolso.

—Hay un Friday's a un par de cuadras —dije, a Ginny le brillaron los ojos, Hermione no pareció convencida.

—No lo sé… ¿No hay algo más… sano?

—¡Deja de ser aburrida Hermione! No vas a engordar diez kilos por comer una hamburguesa ¡y eso que las vegetarianas somos nosotras! —se quejó Ginny dirigiéndose hasta la puerta. Las dos la miramos sorprendidas, estaba muy exaltada—. ¿Vienen o no?

Yo por supuesto corrí hacia la puerta, encantada con la idea de comer un buen plato de fritos de cebolla con papas fritas —era vegetariana, no idiota—.

—Rayos…—escuché a Hermione quejarse mientras salíamos al pasillo—. Nunca puedo elegir.

…

El almuerzo por suerte estuvo cargado de carcajadas, más aún cuando Ginny contó lo de su desastrosa cita con un chico en el Braniggan's.  
Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas y las cebollitas habían volado a la mesa de al lado, Hermione solo intentaba buscar la forma de alejarse del escándalo.

—¡Ay Dios, Ginny! —exclamé—. ¿Cómo puedes tener tan mala suerte?

Ella rió de vuelta cubriéndose la cara sin poder evitar que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos también.

—¡Deja de reír!¡Me duele el estómago! —se carcajeó.

—Iré al baño —interrumpió Hermione repentinamente levantándose de la mesa. Ni siquiera había tocado su ensalada cesar. Corrió por el pasillo intentando arrancar de la humillación pública que estábamos provocando con Ginny. Cuando finalmente nos calmamos la miré.

—¿Y luego qué? ¿Te fuiste?

Suspiró profundamente, se secó las lágrimas de risa y cogió un aro de cebolla.

—Debí haberlo hecho, pero ya sabes como es mi suerte —suspiró—Me encontré con Michael —contó. Abrí los ojos como platos.

—¿Qué? —jadeé.

Contó su historia desde el momento que lo agarró a golpes hasta que se encontró con Harry saliendo del bar. Entonces dudó y se detuvo, repentinamente parecía que el cartel de Coca Cola de los años sesenta colgado frente a nosotras era mucho más interesante.

—¿Ginny, qué sucedió? — Entonces me miró y vi algo que no veía hace años, un brillo en sus ojos que solo estuvo ahí cuando Michael comenzó a conquistarla— Es Harry, ¿cierto?

No pareció sorprendida por mi pregunta. Junto aire y lo soltó de golpe. Dudó un segundo y miró hacia atrás, Hermione aún no regresaba. Me miró fijamente.

—Nos besamos —masculló con los dientes apretados.

Fue como enterarme que los aliens habían invadido Londres y bailaban tap sobre el palacio de Buckingham. Era tan insólito, extremo…raro, que por primera vez no sabía qué decir. Miré detrás de Ginny, Hermione aún no volvía ¿qué diablos?

—¿Cómo que se…?

—Nos besamos, sí —repitió y se pasó una mano bajo la nuca—. Pero no fue nada importante Luna, te lo cuento porque eres mi amiga, ahora olvida que te lo dije, y por favor no se lo comentes a Hermione—pidió mientras untaba un puñado de papas fritas en kétchup.

La miré como si le hubiese salido un cuerno.

—¿Qué lo olvide? ¡Ya soltaste la bomba, no esperes que arranque! —exclamé. En ese instante llegó Hermione, parecía contrariada. Miró su ensalada y puso cara de asco—. ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

—Me tengo que ir —dijo visiblemente incómoda—. ¿Me disculpan? Les dejo mi parte —dijo entregándole a Ginny un par de libras.

—¿Te sientes bien? —le preguntó, Hermione sonrió con los labios apretados.

—Sí, perfecto, solo…—suspiró—. No estoy bien del estómago —dijo bajito.

Las dos exclamamos un "ohhh". Nos despedimos y la dejamos marcharse. Mejor para mí que tenía las dudas a flor de piel.

—No creas que te escaparás de darme explicaciones —le dije retomando la conversación violentamente, Ginny rió—. Lo digo en serio, no esperes que quede como si nada, quiero saber detalles.

—Luna, era solo una anécdota, olvídate —insistió.

—¿Cómo pretendes que olvide que te besaste con Harry? ¡Con Harry por Dios!

—¡Baja la voz, tonta!

Yo bufé.

—Nadie te conoce, da igual.

—¡Pero a Harry lo conoce todo el mundo! —exclamó azorada mirando alrededor.

Yo reí entusiasmada.

—¡Esto merece un helado con brownie! —dije excitada llamando a una chica para que nos trajera el postre más asquerosamente dulce del menú. Ginny comenzó a reír.

—No tienes remedio —sonrió.

—Anda, cuenta, ¿cómo fue? ¿Contra la pared?, ¿en la mesa de la cocina?, Oh, oh, ¿en el baño?

Ginny me miró como si tuviera dos cabezas.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —dijo, aunque se sonrojó súbitamente. Podía imaginar las imágenes que habían pasado por su mente—. Fue solo un beso, algo del momento Luna, nada especial.

Fruncí los labios.

—Si no hubiese sido especial no estarías contándolo, no te sonrojarías y no te brillarían los ojos —note—. Ginny, ¿te gusta Harry? —ella abrió la boca para protestar— ¡No estoy en el plan de buscarte novio como Hermione o tu madre! —aclaré—. ¡Es que es Harry, por Dios! ¡Si tuviera que ser infiel lo sería con él!

Ginny se carcajeó.

—Eres una idiota —dijo terminándose la caja de papas fritas. Luego me miró y suspiró—. No sé qué es Luna, vive conmigo como un favor, creo que su compañía me hizo recordar lo mucho que extrañaba tener a alguien que se preocupara por mí, como lo hacía Michael al inicio de la relación. No quiero confundir las cosas y creer que siento algo por él cuando tal vez sea solo un sentimiento de buena amistad.

Achiqué los ojos.

—Ginny —dije mirándola fijamente, sabía que mis ojos ponían nervioso a cualquiera—. ¿Te gusta Harry? —repetí. Ella se rascó la nariz y se apoyó en la silla mirando hacia la mesa de al lado.

—No lo sé Luna —dijo cansada—. No sé qué siento por él, solo sé que me hace sentir bien, de ahí a que me guste o exista algo más…—suspiro—. Él está con Romilda, no me voy a interponer entre los dos, aunque para Harry sea otra chica pasajera, pobre de ella...

Parpadeé sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

—¿Romilda? ¿Tu asistente? —pregunté, asintió—. Esto es crónico ¿ah?

Reí, ella comenzó a reír conmigo.

—No puedo decir eso —dijo cruzándose de brazos—. Romilda es una buena chica y Harry es un amigo. No tengo nada con él, y si ella quiere intentarlo no tengo por qué impedirlo —achicó los ojos y pareció pensar algo. Me miró y se mordió el labio—. Creo que Romilda sabe cómo es Harry y espera cambiarlo, pero yo sé que alguien como él no cambia y menos por una mujer. Ella tiene la ilusión de tener una historia de amor, lo vi en sus ojos el otro día, pero Harry realmente no parecía tener la intención de tener algo serio con ella.

Me entusiasmé ante tal idea.

—Eso quiere decir que tienes oportunidad con él —concluí—. Si ya te besó, al menos significa que hay interés sexual, por lo tanto llegar a un segundo paso no debe ser tan difícil.

Ginny apretó aún más su labio.

—No sigas Luna —se pasó las manos por la cara y se amarró el cabello con un elástico que tenía en la muñeca—. Nada va a suceder entre Harry y yo, él no es alguien que se comprometa y yo no voy a cambiar eso. Son cosas suceden en novelas de ficción, esto es el mundo real. Es un pésimo partido. Me besó a mí, pero antes se estaba comiendo a Romilda contra una pared en el bar, ¿qué te dice eso? —bufó frustrada— ¿Podemos cambiar de tema, por favor?

No entendí cómo ella sabía que Harry se había estado besando con Romilda, así que supuse que estaba omitiendo información de lo que había sucedido el viernes por la noche. Sonreí de costado, era obvio que escondía más cosas de las que estaba contando, pero ya la historia del beso era suficientemente contundente como para jugar con ello y conseguir algún buen final para ese cuento de la bella diseñadora y el guapo macho desinteresado en las relaciones.

—Está bien —dije mirándola con interés justo cuando nuestro postre con extra calorías acababa de llegar. Me lamí los labios—. ¡Gracias a Dios Hermione no está para quejarse de las grasas saturadas! —Exclamé quitándole un pedazo al brownie que explotó en chocolate derretido—. Entonces, hablando de Harry… —Ginny rodó los ojos—. No, no, déjame terminar… ¿no planeas regalarle nada para su cumpleaños?

Frunció el ceño.

—No lo había pensado, honestamente —dijo levantando un hombro mientras se servía un pedazo de postre—. Además él no celebra su cumpleaños, enfoquémonos solo en Neville ¿está bien?

—Es el domingo, Ginny, Neville está el sábado, no puedo dejarlo pasar tan fácil.

—Lo sé, pero si invitas a Harry no le hagas nada, es probable que ni siquiera vaya a la celebración —dijo parca, me pareció escucharla cabreada y supe que ya había traspasado el límite.

—Está bien, solo nos enfocaremos en mi panda —dije soñadora, Ginny rió—. ¿Me acompañas? Necesito hacer compras y tú eres la creativa.

Asintió mientras se servía otro pedazo.

—Claro, yo te ayudo —dijo sonriente. Aunque nuevamente logré notar detrás de sus ojos algo que no la dejaba en paz. Sonreí internamente.

Conocía a Ginny y aunque lo negara hasta la médula, su corazón había comenzado a latir por alguien más. Solo esperaba que no saliera dañada en el proceso.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

Luna es como el hada de la Cenicienta, solo que más loca que una cabra.  
En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. ¿Quieren más acercamientos? ¡Entonces no pueden perderse los capítulos que vienen!  
*Que salte la liebre: dicho popular que se refiere a tener suerte en el amor. Es similar a "que alguien pique el anzuelo".

Gracias a todos por su fidelidad y por leerme.  
Kate.-


	20. Capítulo 20

**Antes que nada les quiero desear a todos un increíble nuevo año. Qué todos sus proyectos se cumplan y que lean hartas cosas increíbles e interesantes.**

**Continuando con el Fic. Quisiera disculparme por el retraso. Como he dicho a través de Facebook, los capítulos los tengo escritos hasta el 25 y recién ahora puedo publicar el veinte. Ya que así tengo capítulos de sobra por si tengo algún escape de musas durante el verano.**

**Espero que les guste y que sea de todo su agrado.  
¡Gracias por su fidelidad y por leerme!**

* * *

…

**XX**

**GINNY**

Durante los próximos cinco días viví en una dimensión paralela. Con Luna ya involucrada en mis aventuras, parecía más llevadero el tema de Harry, sin embargo algo todavía no lograba encajar con todas las cosas que habían sucedido. Con Romilda comenzamos a confeccionar el vestido de Hermione, pero si ya mi amiga parecía estar en otro mundo, Romilda no se quedaba atrás. No siguió ninguna de mis indicaciones, respondía cosas que no le había preguntado y hacía cosas que no le había pedido. Decidí darle un par de días libre, después de todo el vestido de Hermione era más simple y podía seguir yo con los patrones.  
Había llegado el día sábado y la celebración del cumpleaños de Neville era esa tarde. Pero mi cabeza seguía vagando en las pruebas concretas sobre lo que le había sucedido a Romilda, ya que asumía que su estado anímico tenía nombre y apellido.  
Me encontré con Harry en la sala mientras alistábamos las cosas para la barbacoa. Lo miré de soslayo y me abstuve de preguntarle sobre ella. Algo en mi pecho se removió amargamente y sacudí la cabeza para quitarme aquellas ideas. ¿Acaso le había hecho algo? Tal vez habían terminado, o él la había enviado a freír espárragos de manera poco elegante como solía hacerlo con sus conquistas. Era el único método que funcionaba para alejar a las mujeres que lo perseguían.

Lo observé mirar su celular con el ceño fruncido. No me atreví comentarle algo por su cumpleaños que era al otro día, así que simplemente le sonreí.  
No le tenía nada para regalarle y me sentí algo turbada. No me gustaba no regalar algo en el cumpleaños de alguien, pero Harry definitivamente era de esos que no celebraba y tampoco parecía que le gustase que otros lo recordaran. Le vi enviar un mensaje a Neville —sin querer por supuesto—, donde prácticamente lo amenazó que si se le ocurría mencionar que también cumplía años dentro de pocas horas y le llagaba hacer algo sorpresa, le terminaría cortando las pelotas.  
Me dediqué a ordenar y limpiar la cocina y a guardar en una caja unos muffins de chocolate que había comprado el día anterior y que habíamos desayunado esa mañana. Otro nuevo descubrimiento de mi compañero de departamento: Harry amaba el chocolate. No lo pensó dos veces antes de atacar otro muffin y tragarlo como cavernícola. Los tuve que esconder en un estante detrás de un jarro de galletas para que no los encontrara.

—Luna dijo que debemos llevar algo para beber y algo vegetariano —dije mientras salíamos del departamento. Harry asintió.

—Hay una tienda cerca de su casa—dijo solamente. Lo miré y comprendí que no estaba para nada cómodo con la idea de salir a una fiesta de cumpleaños. Pero no quise indagar más.

Mi vida era tan inverosímil en esos momentos que las cosas que sucedían a mí alrededor y dentro de ella no podían equilibrarse. Hacía una semana que me había besado con Harry y éste no parecía querer tocar el tema, o fácilmente, ya lo había olvidado —era una de las maldiciones de ser mujer: que las cosas pesaran en nuestras emociones eternamente hasta no hallar respuestas, los hombres simplemente olvidaban—.

Durante la semana desaparecía y trabajaba en el bar hasta tan tarde que ni siquiera coincidíamos en las mañanas. Y si a eso le sumaba a actitud de Romilda, claramente había algo que no estaba funcionando del todo normal.

Ya dentro del auto me di la libertad de pensar con más claridad, aunque en realidad prefería mil veces hablar las cosas frente a frente. Sin embargo el rostro de Harry estaba tan serio y fijo en el camino que supuse que estaba elucubrando sus propias ideas y pensamientos. Por un momento me fijé en la situación: ambos íbamos a llegar juntos a la casa de Luna. Por supuesto las preguntas no se harían esperar.

—Harry —lo llamé, me respondió solo con un "mm" —. ¿Qué les diremos a tus amigos si nos ven llegar juntos?

Supe de inmediato que había sonado como una niña tonta. Era obvio que a Harry no le importaban esos detalles, si alguien le preguntaba lo mandaría a la mierda como siempre lo hacía. Sin embargo me miró de costado y frunció el ceño.

—Si se ponen idiotas les diré que eres mi novia —zanjó—. ¿Ese es el plan no?  
Sentí que algo salía de mi estómago y se desplazaba hasta mi pecho y mis piernas causándome una fuerte sensación de vértigo.

—¿Qué? —reí nerviosa—. ¿Serías capaz? Creí que no querías que tus amigos se pusieran a molestar con el tema.

Levantó los hombros.

—No tengo porqué darle explicaciones a nadie —dijo con la vista fija en el camino—. Si insisten les diré que eres mi novia, si no dicen nada, no diré nada. Y si les digo que eres mi novia y preguntan en exceso, simplemente los miro y se zanja el tema.

No podía acostumbrarme a que Harry utilizara las amenazas con todo. Nunca lo había visto pelear, él más bien era de surtir un efecto de temor en quienes lo molestaban. Al parecer le tenían bastante respeto… ¿o miedo?  
Llegamos pasados el medio día. La casa de Luna, donde íbamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de Neville —para evitar que sus suegros cometieran una locura—, estaba dentro de un condominio en los límites colindantes de Londres, en una zona residencial. Entramos por un largo camino rodeado de grandes casas y pequeñas rotondas. La casa de Luna era la más linda —a mi parecer—.  
Como toda buena casa inglesa los revestimientos eran de madera blanca y tejado rojo, y la entrada de la casa estaba constituida por un pórtico sostenido por dos pilares blancos; una escalera de dos pisos llevaba hasta la puerta. Ya había autos estacionados afuera, pude reconocer el de mi hermano y súbitamente sentí como si una bola de acero cayera por mi estómago. Harry no parecía verse muy diferente. Nos recibió Luna.

—¡Llegaron! —exclamó, pero algo en su semblante no coincidía con el entusiasmo. La vi mirar a Harry detalladamente con algo de congoja y luego a mí—. Em… antes de que entren…esto… vino Parvati.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron con tanta impresión que le cambió la forma del rostro. Luego me miró a mí y sin que me pidiera permiso tomó mi mano.

—Diremos que eres mi novia —decidió. Yo me zafé sorprendida.

—¿Te volviste loco? ¡Mi hermano está aquí!

—Teníamos un acuerdo, ¿no? —espetó enojado—. A la mierda tu hermano, no quiero tener que hablar con la llorona de Paravti, diremos que eres mi novia, punto —ordenó volviéndome a tomar de la mano. Sentí la mirada de Luna de uno a otro.

—¡Ya basta! —exclamé enojada, soltándome—. Me importa un cuerno si alguna de tus conquistas sicópatas está aquí, yo velo por mi integridad, ¡si Ron sabe que tengo un novio probablemente te agarre a golpes y me ponga un guardaespaldas!, ¡suficiente tengo con mi madre! ¡Ahora compórtate, quieres!

Tanto él como Luna me quedaron viendo con sorpresa. Odiaba que me dieran órdenes, odiaba que me dijeran qué hacer y Harry no iba a ser el primero.

—Wow…sí parecen novios —dijo Luna riendo. Harry se pasó una mano por la cabeza.

—Está bien —dijo con hastío—. Preséntame a tu hermano y le cuento el plan —propuso. Yo abrí la boca sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

—¿Qué te pre…? ¿Qué es lo que quieres conseguir con esto?

Se pasó las manos por la cara y apuntó con ellas al interior de la casa totalmente nervioso.

—No quiero que Parvati me pida explicaciones —dijo cansado—. Tu hermano entenderá, ¿es jugador de rugby, no? —yo asentí—. Debe tener fans y la única forma de sacárselas de encima es inventando excusas.

—La diferencia es que Ron sí tiene novia y se va a casar —expuse, Luna asintió muy interesada, estuve a punto de golpearla (Dios, me estaba convirtiendo en Harry).

—Solo dile, ¿sí? ¿No era la idea? Mientras más gente sepa que tienes novio mejor, así tu madre deja de joder.

—No es un mal plan —acotó Luna, yo solo sentía como las mariposas de mi estómago explotaban una a una. Estaba siendo utilizada y lo estaba aceptando. Tenía que encontrar una salida a este problema, no podía seguir dejando mis sentimientos en la mesa de apuestas.

—Bien —dije finalmente—. Reza porque Ron deje explicar tu plan antes de que te mate— Harry sonrió, sus ojos brillaron, tomó mi mano con brusquedad y entramos a la casa.

Todos los amigos de Neville y Harry estaban en el jardín, intenté esconder las manos agarradas, pero Harry estaba dispuesto a todo con tal que esa Parvati lo viera, así que me dejó bien pegada a él exponiendo nuestras manos juntas. Todos nos miraron, yo rodé los ojos esperando que un piano cayese encima de él.

—¿Qué diablos…Potter? —saludó Malfoy fijándose especialmente en mí. Lo había visto un par de veces y debía decir que me preocupaba de sobremanera que su piel fuese tan blanca— ¿Cómo estás? —me saludó guiñándome un ojo, Harry me acercó más a él, yo intenté zafarme nuevamente pero el agarre fue más violento y terminó por estrujarme el dedo meñique.

—¿Me haces el favor de soltar mi mano? —mascullé— no siento los dedos— Su respuesta fue apretarme aún más— ¡Aaay, pero qué bruto!  
Me tiró hacia él dejando a Malfoy atrás con esa mirada de estar tramando algo que siempre tenía, justo cuando Blaise, un chico alto, de piel morena y con rizos negros se acercaba seguido de otra chica. Pude notar por la tensión en el brazo de Harry que ella era Parvati. La miré con cuidado para no ser tan obvia. Harry no se iba con bromas, tenía un gusto fino y elegante. La mujer era hermosa, de rasgos indios y ojos oscuros. Su piel era dorada, su cabello largo y rizado y sus facciones eran… ¿perfectas? La mujer podía ser una modelo de Victoria Secret y parecía que no era la única que lo había notado.

—¿Harry? —saludó. Por suerte los hombres no podían hacer más de una cosa a la vez. Ante su sorpresa por encontrarse con ella yo logré zafar mi mano y comencé a masajear los dedos que se habían puesto morados.

—Parvati —dijo él con frialdad.

—Creí que no vendrías, Potter —Blaise lo saludó con un apretón de manos y un abrazo, Harry movió la cabeza lentamente.

—Aún lo estoy dudando —dijo mirando fijamente a Parvati. Mi mano estaba empezando a cobrar color.

—Ginny, ¿cómo estás? —dijo sonriéndome con cordialidad, yo intenté sonreír, pero estaba más preocupada de que no se notara mi cara de dolor mientras masajeaba mis pobres deditos.

—Genial, gracias —mascullé. Blaise nos había visto llegar tomados de la mano, pero no dijo nada. Al contar por su expresión parecía lógico que algo ahí no calzaba. Por suerte él tenía reputación de ser discreto así que no emitió comentario.

—¿Desean algo de beber? —preguntó. Harry le pidió dos cervezas y se alejó para buscarlas, dejándonos solos con Parvati en medio del jardín.

Ella sonrió con timidez y se acercó lentamente. Le sonrió a Harry y lo abrazó por encima de los hombros sin preguntar. Noté como Luna nos miraba desde el otro lado del jardín donde estaban Ron, Hermione y Neville. Harry estaba rígido como palo de escoba, ni siquiera movió los brazos para devolver el abrazo.

—Feliz cumpleaños por adelantado —le susurró de manera intima. Me sentí increíblemente fuera de lugar.

Di un paso para escabullirme, pero fue justo en el instante que ella lo soltó, así que él me agarró por la muñeca apenas se vio liberado.

—¿Dónde crees que vas? — Masculló mirando a la nada con una sonrisa apretada.

Noté la mirada curiosa de Parvati sobre nosotros. Desde el otro lado Hermione nos había visto y caminaba hacia donde estábamos seguida de los demás. ¡Mierda!

Parvati parecía incomoda.

—¿Ustedes… son…?

—Novios —dijo Harry soltándome la muñeca y abrazándome por los hombros pegándome a él. ¡Dios, qué bruto! ¿Realmente pretendía engañar a Parvati con semejante actuación cavernícola? Ni siquiera me dejaba abrir a boca para dar explicaciones.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron con sorpresa y luego suspiró con congoja.

—Oh… ¿hace cuánto?

—Dos meses —dijo él con tono de "qué te importa", ella se taimó y sus mejillas enrojecieron. Pude notar su expresión tristona y decepcionada.

La situación no podía ser más absurda. Me solté con suavidad sonriéndole a Harry con la amenaza tatuada en mis labios si me seguía estrangulando. Me dejó libre justo cuando mi hermano llegaba hasta nosotros. Parvati se alejó evidentemente incómoda aunque sin quitarnos la vista de encima susurrando un escueto "voy a beber algo".  
Tragué saliva.

—¡Ron! —exclamé demasiado fuerte. Harry lo miró con una ceja arqueada, Hermione tenía el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué sucedió con la puntualidad? Siempre sueles llegar a la hora —me dijo él abrazándome. Me pasé una mano por debajo del cuello. Tarde o temprano lo sabría ¿no?

Nos saludamos entre todos y le dimos un abrazo a Neville entregándole una botella de vino como regalo de cumpleaños. Vi como éste también abrazaba a Harry y le guiñaba un ojo, pero el otro ni siquiera se inmutó.

—Fuimos a comprar algunas cosas para mi almuerzo y el de Luna —expliqué cuando terminaron los saludos.

—¿Fuimos? —preguntó Ron con rudeza. Suspiré.

—Sí, conmigo —dijo Harry —Hace tiempo que no te veía Ronald ¿cómo has estado?—Ron lo miró curioso con el ceño contraído. Mi estómago estaba viviendo la peor de las úlceras.

—¿Ustedes dos? —preguntó sin responder a la pregunta de Harry, me miró y vi que estaba encajando piezas en su cabeza que no tenían nada que ver con la realidad—.¿Hay algo que no me has contado, Ginny?

Cerré los ojos y me apreté el tabique de la nariz con un suspiro.

—Nada interesante hermano —dije cansada. Noté que Parvati se había sentado con una botella de cerveza en la mano en un comedor de terraza mientras Draco le ofrecía algo de comer. No nos quitaba la vista de encima.

—No sabía que tenías tan buena relación con Harry —agregó Ron sin pelos en la lengua, de repente no me parecía buena idea estar en ese lugar—. Creí que eran amigos de circunstancias.

—Sí, bueno —dijo Harry levantando los hombros con soltura—. Pero la vida no se trata solo de circunstancias, se trata de opciones, y con Ginny tuvimos la opción de convivir más cercanamente. Nos hemos hecho buenos amigos —dijo guiñándome un ojo. Mi estómago se revolvió. Hermione rodó los ojos y Luna sonrió cómplice.

—¿A qué te refieres con convivir cercanamente? —Preguntó Ron amenazador. No aguanté más.

—Ron, no te pongas idiota ¿quieres? —espeté—. Con Harry somos amigos, punto. ¿Y sabes qué más? Estamos viviendo juntos —dije soltándole la bomba, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y mi cerebro me gritó "¡idiota!".

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando? —dijo mirándonos a los dos. Sus mejillas enrojecieron y vi como el fuego se colaba en sus ojos cuando miró a Harry—¿Te estás aprovechando de mi hermana? —exclamó— ¡Cómo es que no me lo dijiste cuando nos vimos! —me gritó.

—¡Ya calla, idiota! —exclamé. Lo agarré por la muñeca, que era bastante ancha, y traté de ejercer fuerza, aunque era imposible con sus tremendos brazos. Resoplé—. Harry tuvo problemas en su departamento y se fue a vivir al mío, me está pagando la renta de la habitación Ron, no jodas con el tema ¿quieres?

Intenté mirar de soslayo para ver si había dicho algo inapropiado que arruinara el plan de Harry con Parvati, pero la chica miraba el horizonte sin poner atención a nosotros. Debía admitir que la pobre mujer me había dado un poco de lástima. ¿Qué había ocurrido entre ella y Harry?

La voz de Ron me interrumpió.

—¿Cómo que arrendando…? ¿Y no podías arrendar en otro lado que no fuera en la casa de mi hermana? —gruñó Ron, Harry comenzó a reír. Temí por su integridad física, mi hermano era bastante más alto que él.

—Me queda cerca el trabajo, además, tu hermana es una buena casera, ella me arrienda una habitación y yo cocino el desayuno, tenemos un acuerdo de bien común, no te preocupes—dijo riendo con soltura tratando de relajar a mi hermano—. No sucede nada y no sucederá nada, créeme, mi labor es protegerla de los idiotas como Michael.

Repentinamente aquel argumento me hizo sentir piedras en el estómago. Harry había dejado claro que no sucedería nada conmigo pero además le había caído en gracia a Ron con el argumento del guardaespaldas. No sabía qué era peor.

Para su gracia, Ron sonrió.

—Oh bueno, si lo pones así —dijo sonriendo y le dio un abrazo rudo por los hombros, Harry perdió un poco de aire con aquel movimiento. Hermione rodó los ojos y Luna frunció el ceño.

—Pero sí me gustaría pedirte un favor, Ronald —dijo Harry acercándose a él como si fuese un secreto muy importante, todos se acercaron formando un circulo a su alrededor, incluso Neville—. ¿Ves esa mujer de allá? —preguntó señalando a Parvati. Por supuesto mi hermano la miró directamente omitiendo el concepto de "disimulado".

—Ron, por favor, ¿quieres ser menos obvio? —le pidió Hermione, Neville rió.

—No le pidas peras al olmo Hermione —rió. Yo sentía que mi estómago estaba a punto de devolver los muffins del desayuno.

—¿Qué sucede con ella? —preguntó Hermione entonces.

—Es una ex novia de Harry—explicó Neville, Harry lo miró como si quisiera arrancarle los ojos.

—¡Oye, qué buena está! ¡Qué buen gusto tienes en mujeres! —exclamó mi hermano, Hermione apretó los dientes, estaba segura que la escuché rechinarlos.  
Harry sonrió socarrón, como si fuese un trofeo que no cualquiera pudiera alcanzar. Las piedras en mi estómago ardieron.

—¿Cierto? —sonrió con satisfacción—. En fin, la pobre no ha podido soportar que ya no está conmigo y me persigue como perrito faldero, así que ideé un plan —me miró y de inmediato supe que iba a soltar la bomba sin anestesia—. Tu hermana es mi mejor amiga, pero eso ya lo dejamos claro, ¿no? —Ron frunció una ceja, pero asintió—. Así que le pedí un favor, pequeño, nada serio —agregó achicando los dedos frente la nariz de mi hermano—. Le pedí que solo por hoy fingiera ser mi novia para poder quitarme a la latosa de Parvati de encima, ¿no tienes problemas con eso, verdad?

Ya estaba, lo había dicho. Pude ver como los ojos de mis amigos se abrían con sorpresa y me miraban como preguntando si yo estaba de acuerdo. Ron por su parte, se alejó un poco de Harry, estudiándolo, y luego me miró a mí.

—¿Estás de acuerdo? —me preguntó. Sentí mi orgullo un poco pisoteado. ¿Por qué necesitaba del permiso de mi hermano para hacer algunas cosas?

—Por supuesto —le dije, todos emitieron un gritito de sorpresa—. ¡Oh, vamos! ¿De qué se sorprenden? Estoy ayudando a un amigo, cambien sus caras.

Leí en el rostro de Hermione el temor ante que algo se me saliera de las manos, mientras que Luna me sonreía y movía las cejas insinuadoramente.  
Rodé mis ojos.

—¿Pero nada de besos, cierto? —preguntó Ron entonces, emití un grito de rabia.

—¡Ron deja de meterte en lo que no te importa! Ya te dije mil veces que si quiero besarme con diez sujetos lo voy a hacer, te guste o no —Ron frunció el ceño—. ¡Y si nos tenemos que besar porque la situación lo amerita, lo haremos, sí! ¿De eso se trata ser novios, no?

Me encontré con los ojos de Harry que brillaban de una manera que no pude describir. Mi hermano sorpresivamente terminó aceptando el plan, aunque lo pude descubrir observándome durante el resto de la tarde. Por suerte no soy idiota y le comenté a Hermione que me andaba persiguiendo por todos lados, así que ella lo mantuvo al margen lo que quedaba del día.

…

Ya habíamos terminado de almorzar, la tarde había avanzado y entonces las cosas se pusieron…. Extrañas.  
Por suerte todo lo que tenía que ver con el plan para alejar a Parvati de Harry había resultado, aunque yo no había tenido que hacer nada más que estar cerca de él. Parvati no se había acercado, ni molestado, ni hostigado a Harry en todo el día. Solo miraba y suspiraba como si hubiese perdido su oportunidad por algún mal movimiento.  
Estábamos todos sentados en torno a la mesita del jardín cuando sonó el timbre. Neville se levantó y pudimos escuchar un saludo amistoso desde la entrada. Cuando el invitado llegó, algo en mis pies pareció perder estabilidad —por suerte estaba sentada—.  
Cedric Diggory, el arquitecto de Bill, acababa de ingresar y se veía muy unido a Neville. Ron me miró y también pareció impresionado. Aunque fue la cara de Harry lo que llamó mi atención. Estaba blanco como el papel y su boca formaba una línea perfectamente recta.

—¿Ron? —preguntó a mi hermano. Ambos se saludaron. Ron le presentó a Hermione, Neville le presentó a Luna y entonces fue nuestro turno con Harry—. ¿Ginny?

—Hola Cedric —saludé sonriente, entonces hizo lo mismo que en el local de Pizzas, besó mi mano y no me quitó los ojos de encima. Aquel beso no se lo había dado a ninguno de mis amigas, fue inevitable omitir el detalle.

—Diggory —dijo entonces Harry poniéndose de pie, los ojos de Cedric se volvieron repentinamente fríos. Ambos se dieron la mano y pude escuchar los huesos de alguno crujir.

—Potter… —masculló Cedric con una sonrisa apretada—. No esperaba verte por acá.

—Neville es mi amigo.

—Vaya, qué casualidad, ¿no? También es mi amigo, de hecho, sus padres son íntimos de los míos.

—Cierto —dijo Neville acercándose a nosotros. Con Ron no entendíamos nada y Harry no hacía más que rechinar los dientes—-. Disculpen mis modales, Cedric fue quien construyó la casa de mis padres cuando se vinieron a vivir a Londres —agregó. Había olvidado que Neville vivió por mucho tiempo a las afueras de la ciudad—. Sus padres lo recomendaron y desde entonces asiste a varias reuniones familiares, creí que estabas en Holanda—le dijo.

—Llegué hace pocos meses, me contrataron en la constructora de Albert MCkromby —nos miró con Ron y sonrió—. De hecho construiré la casa de Bill Weasley con su firma.

No sabía mucho de construcción, pero sí había escuchado algo de aquella constructora. Se dedicaban especialmente a construir mansiones y casas para los ricos, sobretodo en el extranjero.  
Todos se sorprendieron con la novedad de que mi hermano construiría su casa con Cedric. Luna y Hermione parecieron realmente interesadas en él, aunque no me dejaba de incomodar con sus ojos puestos directamente en mí cada vez que él contaba alguna anécdota especialmente emocionante de su vida. Como si quisiera llamar mi atención.  
Harry se mantuvo con la espalda recta y los puños apretados durante largo rato. Lamentablemente la tensión fue en aumento cuando Cedric se acercó para ofrecerme una bebida.

—Estoy bien, gracias —dije sonriente, a mí lado estuve segura que Harry gruñó como un perro.

—Imbécil —lo escuché murmurar. Por supuesto que Cedric también lo escuchó.

—¿Dijiste algo? —contraatacó. Harry se paró de su asiento, yo alcé las cejas y repentinamente me encontré sentada entre ambos mientras ellos estaban de pie.

—Tal vez —dijo Harry con acidez. Mi estómago se retorció. Vi a Luna hacerme señas con las manos indicándome la cocina, así que me puse de pie entre los dos y los detuve.

—Creo que es hora del pastel —interrumpí, ambos se quedaron en silencio, Cedric miró a Harry una última vez y se alejó sonriéndome con los labios apretados, el otro tomó mi mano sorprendiéndome y la apretó con fuerza.

—Te acompaño.

—No es necesario —dije quitando mi mano con rapidez. Pero sus ojos estaban teñidos de amenazas.

—Oh… sí lo es—masculló.

Me empujó hasta la cocina dentro de la casa, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en el mesón. Se pasó las manos por la cara y miró a través de un ventanal que daba al jardín. Todos nuestros amigos conversaban con Cedric, pude ver los ojos de Harry oscurecerse.

—¿Te gusta?—preguntó brusco. Fruncí el ceño mientras sacaba el pastel del refrigerador.

—¿De qué hablas? —me hice la desentendida.

—No te hagas la tonta, Ginny —dijo cerrando la puerta del refrigerador justo cuando sacaba la cabeza—. ¿Te gusta Diggory?

Fruncí el ceño.

—¡De tonta, ni un pelo! —dije dejando el pastel sobre una bandeja—. ¡Y deja de tratarme como si tuviera que darte explicaciones! ¡Casi me golpeaste la cabeza con la puerta del refrigerador! —Lo vi retorcer sus dedos como si quisiera quitarse la tensión—. Mejor explica tú de dónde es que lo conoces. Es obvio que no te cae bien.

—Yo pregunté primero —dijo como un niño molesto, rodé los ojos.

—No me gusta —resoplé—. Lo encuentro guapo, sí, soy mujer, tengo ojos y los sé usar, pero lo vi solo una vez, cuando nos reunimos con Ron y Bill, nada más —entonces fruncí el ceño y lo miré con mis manos en las caderas— ¡Y qué mierda! ¡No tengo que darte explicaciones!

—¿Y ya te saluda con el besito en la mano? —preguntó con agudeza sin escucharme, le quité el envoltorio al pastel y me dediqué a buscar las velas.

—Creí que era su naturaleza de galán con las mujeres, no me lo tomé personal Harry —dije. Abrí uno de los estantes y justo cuando pensaba meter la mano para agarrar las velas él lo cerró, igual que con el refrigerador—. ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Casi me cortas los dedos!

—Aléjate de él…—susurró. No supe en qué momento acercó tanto su cara a la mía, pero me costó mantener la respiración a raya. Tragué saliva e intenté nuevamente abrir la despensa, quitando su mano. Cuando por fin pude conseguir las velas, me alejé de él.

—Si me das una razón, tal vez lo haga —dije mirándolo de soslayo tratando de controlar los nervios por aquella arremetida tan poco propia de él. Comencé a colocar las velas sobre el pastel, entonces lo sentí respirar sobre mi hombro.  
Me giré encontrándomelo frente a frente. Me acorraló contra el mesón. Elevé el mentón para no sentirme intimidada.

—Diggory no es para ti —susurró enojado. Reí.

—¿Y por qué me importaría lo que tú piensas? —arremetí. Él me acorraló aún más.

—Soy tu amigo…—dijo vagamente, como si se hubiera quedado sin argumentos. Achiqué un ojo y alcé la ceja contraria.

—¿Solo por eso? —me atreví a preguntar, noté como la saliva pasaba a duras penas por su garganta.

Cerró los ojos y chocó su frente contra la mía, estaba haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos por mantener mis rodillas fuertes, de lo contrario no iban a sostenerme por mucho más tiempo.

—No sé qué mierda es Ginny, pero solo sé que él no… no es suficientemente bueno para ti —gruñó. Erguí mi espalda para imponerme.

—¿Y quién lo es, según tú?

Me miró con fuerza, sus ojos me bloquearon el cerebro, ¿dónde mierda se iba mi cordura cuando me miraba así?  
Pero no recibí una respuesta lógica a ninguna de mis dudas. Parecía que la única respuesta se veía basada en acciones. Sin mediar mi razonamiento ni por supuesto la coherencia a nuestra situación, Harry me volvió a besar, solo que esta vez no me vi capacitada para detenerlo.

Agarró mi cintura con fuerza y enterró los dedos en mi espalda, parecía desbordado. El beso era intenso, succionó mi boca como si en ello se le fuera la vida y yo no me quejé. Nuestras pelvis se encontraron y sentí su presión contra mis caderas y el mesón. Jadeé y pasé mis brazos por su cuello. Se me olvidó que estábamos con amigos, en la casa de Neville, rodeados de gente que nos conocía, con mi hermano a pocos metros de nosotros… pero en esos momentos no me importaba.  
Cuando el mesón ya no fue suficiente para sostenernos me alzó con una facilidad impresionante sobre éste, nos miramos y volvimos a besarnos cuando lo rodeé con mis piernas. No sabía qué mierda estaba haciendo, solo sabía que me gustaba y que si metía la pata, bueno… no me arrepentiría.

Por suerte mi consciencia aún existía y tenía vida propia. La cordura poco a poco comenzó a llegar hasta mi cabeza hasta que abrí un ojo y noté por el ventanal que Luna nos miraba con sus dos tremendos ojos con una sorpresa sublime.

Empujé a Harry con fuerza, me miró con sorpresa hasta que me descubrió mirando al ventanal. Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas. Luna hizo un gesto con las manos señalando el pastel, yo asentí, y sin mirar a Harry me bajé del mesón, encendí las velas con una rapidez abismal y salí por el mismo ventanal hacia el patio donde se lo entregué a Luna.

Ella no parpadeaba.

—Ginny...—preguntó emocionada—. ¿Qué demo...?

—Ahora no Luna —susurré agitada. Mi amiga tenía estrellas tatuadas en los ojos. Tendría que afrontar que no me la quitaría de encima hasta darle alguna explicación. Pero no era ese el momento.

Intenté arreglar mi poca dignidad ordenando mi cabello y acomodando la camiseta que había dejado mis sostenes expuestos. Nunca me enteré en qué momento llegué a estar así, me hundí en el abismo de aquel beso y me olvidé por completo de mi existencia.

Cuando Luna llegó ante los invitados comenzamos a cantarle a Neville, Hermione me miró con curiosidad, yo no le di importancia. A mitad del canto sentí una voz ronca tras de mí y mi espina se congeló. No me giré a mirar, pero mis amigas por desgracia ya habían detectado que algo no cuadraba en mi actitud. Por suerte mi hermano ni siquiera se había fijado en mí. En esos momentos agradecía que fuera tan despistado.

Las próximas horas intenté arrancar de Harry y Cedric, que de vez en cuando echaban chispas por los ojos —aunque no sabía si era ocurrencia mía, pero estaba segura que Harry lo miraba con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia—, hasta que nos retiramos a eso de las once de la noche.  
Ya de vuelta a casa recordé un momento bastante extraño que me tocó otra vez en la cocina cuando estaba ayudando a Luna a repartir trozos de pastel, por suerte aunque trató de sacarme información tenía otro problema que debía solucionar y que me tenía bastante incómoda: Cedric, que se había acercado a ayudar y no me dejó sola en la cocina en ningún instante.  
Aquella conversación seguía en mi cabeza. Aunque al menos ayudó a que no conversara con Harry el resto el camino:

—¿Hace cuánto que conoces a Potter? —me había preguntado, yo fruncí los labios. No era parte de mis planes hablar de él después de haberlo besado hacía pocos instantes.

—Hace un par de años —respondí levantando los hombros, Cedric tomó uno de los platos donde había dejado un trozo de pastel y pasó por encima mío, como si fuera necesaria tanta cercanía.

—Parecen muy unidos —dijo socarrón, tomé un par de platos con pastel para repartir y le hice el quite a sus brazos.

—Somos amigos, los amigos son unidos —dije avanzando hacia el jardín, entonces él se interpuso en mi camino y achicó los ojos, como si analizara algo.

—No lo conoces —afirmó—. No sabes nada de él ¿cierto? —mi respiración se tornó errática—. Lo supuse.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando? —espeté enojada, cuidando de que los platos no se cayeran al suelo. Cedric levantó los hombros.

—Si lo conocieras no serían tan unidos.

Volví a la realidad cuando Harry estacionó el auto. Caminamos en medio de un silencio incómodo hasta el departamento —ya que mi edificio no tenía estacionamiento y solo se podía aparcar a un par de cuadras—. Como era sábado el ruido de los bares llenaba el ambiente y estaba lleno de turistas y comerciantes nocturnos. Pude notar algo de nostalgia en los ojos de Harry y solo entonces recordé quedaban pocos minutos para que comenzara su cumpleaños… y nadie había hecho nada para él.

Llegamos al departamento y yo aún sentía ese peso en mi estómago que solo existía cuando las emociones no sabían por dónde arrancar.  
Me sobrepasaba que ocurrieran cosas sin explicación en mi vida. ¿Por qué Harry me había besado… otra vez?, ¿por qué Cedric me había dicho aquello si no lo conocía?, ¿por qué Harry olvidaba tan fácil lo que habíamos hecho en la cocina de Luna?, ¿por qué no me decía nada?

A veces pensaba que era un peón de ajedrez con el cual el jugador gozaba de poner en aprietos, y de los malos.

Arrojé mi bolso sobre el sofá y me dirigí hacia la cocina mientras Harry abría el ventanal y se apoyaba en el balcón. No tenía hambre, pero tampoco quería parecer obvia y arrancar a mi habitación.  
Buscando qué hacer descubrí los muffin que habían sobrado de la mañana detrás del jarro de galletas en la despensa de arriba. Y no lo pensé dos veces. Solo actúe por instinto.

Apagué las luces y Harry se volteó desde el balcón. Me acerqué a él cubriendo con mi mano la pequeña vela que decoraba el muffin. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Cuando estuve muy cerca sonreí.

—Sé que no te gusta que lo recuerden, pero... ya es media noche y no lo encuentro justo…—dije quitando mi mano de la vela ahora que Harry hacía de pared contra el viento exterior. Comencé a cantar una breve versión de "cumpleaños feliz" y alcé el muffin frente a sus labios. Sus ojos aún estaban cargados de sorpresa. —Pide un deseo —susurré.

Entonces ocurrió algo aún más inverosímil. Harry sopló la vela, agarró el muffin con sus dos manos, las bajó junto con las mías y acercó su nariz a la mía.

—Ya lo hice —dijo. Arrojó el muffin lejos y me agarró por la cintura besándome con violencia. Me dejé llevar totalmente.

Me empujó hasta el pasillo y me apoyó contra la pared. Sentí sus labios bajar por mi cuello y sus manos meterse bajo mi camiseta. Jadeé. Con la otra mano levantó mi pierna derecha y la cruzó sobre su cadera. Ya era parte del juego.

Desabotoné los botones del cuello y acaricié su piel que curiosamente era lampiña, no tenía ningún vello como los hombres peludos. Volvió a mi boca nuevamente y su lengua acarició la mía causando cortos circuitos en mi cerebro. Perdí el equilibrio de mi pierna y entonces me comenzó a empujar hasta su habitación.

—¿Sin arrepentimientos? —masculló agitado, negué con la cabeza.

—Nunca —gemí besándolo con fuerza. Jadeó contra mi boca y me sentí poderosa. Con Michael nunca había tomado el control de la situación, nunca sentí haberle causado sensaciones placenteras como sí estaba ocurriendo con Harry.

Lamentablemente, de lo bueno… poco.

Su celular comenzó a sonar con una canción que no había escuchado antes. Intentó no poner atención, pero ya lo había notado distraído. El aparato no dejaba de sonar.

¡Qué inconveniente! ¿Quién mierda llamaba a media noche un día sábado?  
Por supuesto que era una pregunta ilógica de mi cerebro, más aún si las hormonas habían alcanzado niveles código rojo.  
Nos separamos y apoyó su frente contra la mía. Yo estaba apoyada en la puerta de su habitación. Estaba a tan pocos metros… mierda.

—Tengo que contestar —explicó agitado con un susurro. Yo asentí.

—Ve… yo…—lo empujé con suavidad, la música seguía sonando ¿quién mierda insistía tanto? —. Yo… iré a dormir.

Mentira. Solo quería enterrar mi cabeza en algún agujero.

Harry se alejó tropezando por el pasillo. Pude notar una erección bastante notoria sobre su pantalón y no pude evitar pensar que yo la había causado.

Mi estómago se calentó y me acerqué a mi habitación justo cuando Harry respondía el celular. Sabía que no debía ser impertinente, pero no pude, simplemente tenía que saber quién lo estaba llamando para que fuera tan importante contestar.

Me asomé con cuidado por el pasillo y lo que escuché no esperaba oírlo.

—Hola má— saludo—. Gracias… sí todo bien por aquí. Fui a casa de Neville, ¿y papá?

Mi corazón se estrujó. Por un lado mi cabeza me celaba por su apuro y necesidad de contestarle a alguien importante, y luego resultaba ser su madre.

Me acerqué a mi habitación y me encerré apoyándome en la puerta. Hacía instantes me estaba besando con Harry, besándonos con un deseo irrefrenable, habíamos estado a punto de…de…

Agité mi cabeza, porque ciertamente eso iba a suceder si seguíamos con el beso.

Había olvidado que Harry tenía una madre y no entendía las razones por las que si tenían una buena relación no era más intensa y familiar.

Cedric tenía razón… ¿qué tanto conocía al chico con el que había estado a punto de terminar en su cama?

* * *

**Notas**:

Lamento dejarlos así.  
Si se dan cuenta Harry es el que hace los movimientos, Ginny simplemente se deja llevar.  
¿Qué habrá ocurrido con Harry que Cedric le dio esa advertencia a Ginny? Se reciben teorías.  
¡Nos leemos!

Kate.-


	21. Chapter 21

**...**

**XX**

**GINNY**

¿Ya les había contado que cada vez que ocurren hitos inexplicables en mi vida, las respuestas parecen no querer aparecer?  
Así fue después de tremendo encuentro que tuvimos con Harry contra la pared de mi casa y donde casi termino en su cama.  
Temblaba de solo pensarlo. Ese Domingo que era su cumpleaños desapareció muy temprano. Si bien no me gustaba escuchar conversaciones detrás de las puertas creía estar casi segura que sus padres lo habían invitado a almorzar.  
No lo vi en todo el día y un pesado vacío se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Era una idiota, me estaba ilusionando como una adolescente. Sí, me gustaba Harry, me gustaba mi mejor amigo y no era para menos. El tiempo había comenzado a transcurrir y pronto se cumplirían tres meses de convivencia. Michael había quedado en el pasado, olvidado y enterrado, dejando en mí una sensación de asco y de derrota por haber desperdiciado tantos años de mi vida con un idiota como él.

Las llamadas de Luna no se hicieron esperar. Todo el día insistió hasta tal punto que terminó por enviarme mensajes de voz con los insultos más intensos y creativos que se le ocurrieron. No se iba a quedar tranquila hasta no contarle lo que había ocurrido en la cocina de su casa. Solo esperaba que supiera mantener su boca cerrada y no le hubiese dicho nada a Neville.

Pero yo no quería hablar con nadie. Mi cabeza era un nido de aves rapiña. Mis sentimientos estaban histéricos, mi corazón no dejaba de latir, mi vanidad se vio sobrepasada cuando descubrí que me había mirado en el espejo más de treinta veces solo para saber si estaba presentable para él.

¡Me estaba volviendo el tipo de mujer que siempre odié!

Decidí salir y pasar el resto de mi domingo en las ferias dominicales. Fui hasta Nothing Hill y me quedé dando vueltas hasta entada la tarde. Cuando regresé al departamento Harry no había regresado, pero sí había una nota pegada al refrigerador con un magneto: "_Llegaré tarde, noche de bar_".

Suspiré, arrugué el papel y lo arrojé a la basura. ¿En qué estaba pensando?, ¿qué hablaríamos de lo ocurrido?, ¿qué me dejaría una nota diciéndome que me extrañaba? Harry no era así, él no sentía nada por nadie, no se amarraba y mucho menos discutiría un asunto que no le interesaba o que fácilmente ya había olvidado. No lo había hecho con el beso robado en la sala y menos lo haría con un encuentro casi sexual.  
Decidí acostarme temprano. El lunes era día de trabajo y tenía que estar muy despierta para continuar con el vestido de mi cuñada.  
Eso no significaba que no me hubiera ido a dormir completamente frustrada.

…

Pero la vida seguía y una nueva semana había comenzado, tenía que enfocarme en el vestido de Hermione, aunque las llamadas de Luna me estuvieran volviendo loca y me distrajeran de las cosas importantes.

Decidí apagar el celular por esa mañana.

Romilda había vuelto a sus labores habituales en el taller. Teníamos una gran carta de pedidos y clientas exclusivas que habían comenzado a cotizar para hacerse un vestido y no pensaba desperdiciarlas, era la mejor solución para no pensar en él.  
A pesar de que le había dado una semana libre, Romilda aún parecía lejana y abatida. Cada vez que le hablaba algo me respondía con otra cosa. El brillo que la solía destacar había desaparecido y no sabía por qué.  
Mientras trabajaba en la máquina de coser con algunas telas del vestido de Hermione, me animé a preguntarle intentando sonar sutil.

—¿Estás bien? —indagué—. Hace varios días que te noto distraída, ¿no te sirvió la semana libre?

Ella suspiró profundamente mientras terminaba de hacer la costura de una falda.

—Disculpa…—me miró y sonrió con desgana.

Dejé de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Definitivamente esa actitud no era normal. Si bien no éramos íntimas amigas la consideraba una persona cercana, y por el solo hecho de ser mi asistente me debía una explicación. No podía tener alguien a cargo si no me podía entregar resultados.

—Anda, suelta, ¿qué ocurre? —la insté, ella dejó la falda a algún lado y comenzó a parpadear con rapidez mirando hacia otro lado. Solo ahí comprendí que la cosa era grave, porque intentaba no llorar— Romilda…

—Me siento tan… idiota, estúpida…usada —se quejó dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran, el peso que había sentido durante la mañana creció un poco, mis sospechas de que Harry estaba involucrado en su actitud no se me había quitado de la cabeza.

—Puedes contarme —dije sentándome a su lado, le pasé la mano por la espalda como un burdo intento de consolarla, pero la verdad era que estaba siendo bastante torpe. Ella hipó y se secó la nariz con la manga de su blusa.

—Por favor…—suspiró—. No pienses mal de mí, yo no soy así… soy una buena persona, una buena hija…—cerró los ojos con fuerza y lloró con ganas, mi incertidumbre cada vez se intensificaba más.

—Por Dios Romilda, ni que hubieras asesinado a alguien, ¿qué ocurre? —sabía muy dentro de mí que no quería saber la respuesta porque la presentía, solo que mi cerebro no le había dado ni forma ni un nombre.

Se secó la cara con las manos, respiró profundamente y botó el aire agachando la cabeza para no mirarme.

—Me…—tembló—. Me acosté con Harry.

¡Bum!

Mi cerebro y todo mi cuerpo hicieron implosión con aquella confesión. Me sentí… no sabía cómo me sentía. Pero algo dentro de mí se quebró dolorosamente.

Era de esperarse. Ambos estaban saliendo y tarde o temprano terminarían encamándose. Tal vez muy dentro de mí esperaba lo mismo que algunas ilusas como Romilda esperaban, que Harry fuera sensato, que usara su corazón y no su verga.

Pero sabía que era imposible, y lo sabía por el solo hecho de ver a Romilda llorando por alguien que probablemente no la había vuelto a llamar después de entregarse con tanta ilusión. Culpaba a los libros de "Cincuenta Sombras de Grey"***** por hacerle creer eso a las mujeres: que podrían cambiar a un hombre por amor.

Harry no se comprometía, jamás lo haría y eso significaba acostarse con todas las mujeres que se le cruzaran sin prometer nada a cambio, solo su propia satisfacción. Él nunca iba a enamorarse.

Dentro de mí algo se hizo pedazos poco a poco, me estaba auto convenciendo de algo que ni siquiera le había dicho a Romilda, porque tenía que decirle la verdad. Debía decirle que conocía a Harry y que él no haría nada por volver a verla. Pero sabía que dijera lo dijera, también sería una forma de consolarme.

—¿Cuándo sucedió?—le pregunté en un susurro. No me había dado cuenta que mi boca se había secado.

Se sorbió la nariz.

—Después de la primera noche que salimos juntos, al otro día me llamó —suspiró—. Me propuso juntarnos. Si me invitaba por segunda vez supuse que era porque íbamos por buen camino. Nos juntamos muy tarde, compró unas cervezas en un supermercado, ya había bebido… las tomamos en su auto y luego nos fuimos a un hotel —se abrazó—. No lo sé Ginny, parecía enojado con algo, siento que se desquitó conmigo.

Sentía ganas de enterrar las uñas en mis manos. El imbécil me había besado el día antes de haberse acostado con ella. Apreté los labios contra los dientes en una línea que me hizo doler. Filtré lo que mi corazón sentía y seguí el hilo de la conversación algo sorprendida por lo que me había dicho.

—¿Te violentó? —pregunté temerosa, la historia no tenía sentido, Harry era un idiota, pero violento, jamás.

—No, no…—susurró agitando la cabeza—. De hecho estaba algo más pasional. Las cosas fueron bajo mi consentimiento, jamás me forzó ni obligó a nada.

—¿Entonces… qué fue lo que ocurrió?, ¿qué te hizo?

Apretó su agarre contra su cuerpo y gimió adolorida.

—Me abandonó —lloró—. Yo…amanecí sola en la habitación del hotel que él dejó pagada. Intenté comunicarme pero nunca más me respondió, ni siquiera sé dónde vive —gimió—… Había tenido experiencias antes con un novio, pero con Harry que es más adulto creí que las cosas irían por un camino más formal, ¿cómo pude ser tan idiota?, lo llevaba conociendo unas semanas. ¿Es muy iluso pensar que alguien quiera acostarse contigo para formalizar? ¿Soy tan inocente Ginny?

Le acaricié el cabello.

—No, no eres inocente —dije acongojada. Aunque por dentro solo quería agarrarlo a golpes—. Cuando llegas a cierto punto en tu vida comienzas a mirar hacia delante y ya no quieres un novio, quieres algo más —le dije intentando apaciguarla—. Las mujeres pensamos en un futuro, y para muchas… —pausé, lamentablemente tenía que sincerarme conmigo misma también—… Muchas creemos que tener sexo con alguien se transforma en hacer el amor cuando finalmente crees que te estás entregando a alguien que siente lo mismo por ti. Ya no es solo placer, es entrega, es confianza, es dar todo de ti, estás absolutamente vulnerable, ya no hay nada más que te puedan quitar porque has dado todo, y se lo has dado a quién creías que sentía lo mismo por ti. Eso es muy noble. ¿Inocente? No. ¿Precipitado?, tal vez. Creo que debiste haberle dado más oportunidades para conocerlo antes de haber aceptado entregarte tan rápido.  
Se pasó sus manos por la cara y luego por el pelo. Tenía su nariz roja.

—No debí haber confiado…—me miró e hizo una mueca amarga—. Creo que en un principio la atracción era porque lo encontraba atractivo, muy guapo para que se fijase en mí. Creía que era una mujer con suerte. No entiendo por qué lo creí, un hombre como él jamás se fijaría en mí como yo lo deseo.

Me mordí el labio y la abracé por la cintura apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro. No sabía qué pensar, qué creer. La sensación de imaginarme a Harry con Romilda en la cama me daba nauseas, aunque desde que lo conocía siempre estaba con una mujer distinta cada día. Creía que tal vez mi disconformidad se debía a que ahora conocía a una de sus víctimas y además me había encariñado con ella. Estaba viendo su sufrimiento en primer plano.

Suspiré profundamente. Tenía que decirle la verdad.

—Escucha, yo… tengo algo que decirte —susurré. Me erguí y la obligué a mirarme de frente. Cerré los ojos con fuerza—. No te culparé si luego de lo que te diga quieras marcharte del taller. Si no te lo conté antes no era por querer ocultarte información, simplemente quedé tan impresionada en ese momento que no supe cómo reaccionar.

Parpadeó con rapidez.

—No entiendo… —hipó sorbiéndose la nariz.

Me coloqué un mechón tras la oreja.

—Yo… —inflé mi boca y solté el aire—. Yo conozco a Harry desde hace tiempo —solté.

La miré directo a los ojos para no esconderle nada, ella abrió los suyos impresionada.

—¿Cómo?... —murmuró. Desvió la mirada al frente con sorpresa y luego de un silencio me volvió a mirar— ¿También se acostó contigo?

Sabía que me había sonrojado y que mi cuerpo había entrado en calor. Era inevitable si la noche anterior habíamos estado a punto de hacerlo.

—No… no… —agité mi cabeza para quitar el rubor de mis mejillas—. Lo conozco Romilda, somos…—carraspeé—. Es mi mejor amigo.

Comenzó a respirar con rapidez y se puso de pie lanzando al suelo la falda que había estado zurciendo.

—¿Cómo dices? —Preguntó alterada. Apreté los labios. Ya lo veía venir, arrancaría del taller. Y si lo hacía, no iba a impedírselo.

—Eso, somos amigos —le conté con suavidad. La vi pasearse como gato enjaulado. Dejé que procesara la información. Cuando su respiración comenzó a apaciguarse, continué—: El día que vino a buscarte quedé algo impresionada, pero no tuve tiempo de decir nada. Confiaba en que él te daría una buena impresión después de descubrir que yo te conocía. Jamás pensé que sería tan ruin…

Romilda se giró con fuerza hacia mí. Sus ojos estaban hinchados. Podía ver su orgullo destrozado a millas. Entendí que de las pocas palabras que había dicho, no solo le había revelado que sabía cómo era él, sino, que me esperaba aquel resultado.

—¿Tú… sabías que él se iba a acostar conmigo solo por placer?, ¿sabías que me iba a usar? —se quejó llorando. Agité la cabeza y me puse de pie.

—No… no —intenté calmarla—. Le dije mil veces que no jugara contigo, que no te lo merecías, pero él insistía en que seguiría contigo. Supuse que estaba comenzando a sentir algo por ti, pero jamás creí que llegaría a hacerte lo que le hizo a las otras mujeres.

—¿Otras mujeres…?—las lágrimas salieron a litros de sus ojos—. ¿Con cuántas más se ha acostado? ¿Yo fui una más de su lista? ¿Eso me estás queriendo decir?

Me pasé las manos por la cara. No sabía qué decirle. Yo debí haberle advertido sobre Harry, le debí haber dicho cuando tuve la oportunidad, pero algo dentro de mí quería verlo cambiar. Si Romilda despertaba algo en él significaba que aún tenía algo de humanidad en su corazón… que podía sentir algo por una mujer que no fuera solo el deseo por una noche.

¡Era una idiota egoísta! Había usado a Romilda como carnada para probar una teoría y la pobre había salido absolutamente destrozada en el intento.

¿En qué me estaba convirtiendo?

—Romilda, escucha…—me acerqué y la tomé por las manos. Tenía que saber la verdad pero tampoco podía perderla. No podía dejar que saliera tan lastimada por algo que yo podría haber evitado desde el principio.

—¿Por qué me hiciste esto?, ¿qué te hice? —jadeó. No me había dado cuenta de que también había empezado a llorar.

—¡Nada! No me has hecho nada —le sequé las lágrimas y traté de forzarla a que me mirara—. El día que te vi con Harry no supe qué decir. Después los vi besándose en el bar y creí que iban por buen camino y…

—¿Nos viste besándonos? —se soltó de mis manos asustada—. ¿Nos seguiste?

Diablos…

—¿Qué? No… no, yo tenía una cita y…

—¡Eres una mentirosa! —exclamó llorando. Se hizo un lado para tomar su bolso y se alejó hasta la puerta—. Debí haberlo sabido… ¿le buscas parejas, cierto? ¿Cómo te paga por cada chica que le encuentras? ¿Con sexo?

Cerró la puerta antes de que pudiera decir nada. Me quedé de piedra. La mejor asistente que había tenido había salido de mi taller no solo destruida, sino que con la peor impresión que tenía de mí.

No podía culparla. Dentro de todo había sido la causante de su reacción. Era mi responsabilidad decirle la verdad sobre Harry y nunca se lo dije. Debí de haberle advertido el primer día y no lo había hecho.

Repentinamente sentí la acides invadir mi cuerpo. Había dañado a una persona noble, buena, honesta y amable por proteger a Harry, quién además ni siquiera se lo merecía.

—Imbécil, imbécil —me dije enojada. Me arrojé sobre la silla donde había estado Romilda y me llevé la cabeza a las manos. Al menos le había pagado por su ayuda con el vestido de Minerva, pero ahora que se venía la temporada alta no podía perderla. Tenía que traerla de regreso. ¡Necesitaba a Romilda en el taller!

Decidí cerrar temprano y salir a despejar mi cabeza, el vestido de Hermione podía esperar. Viéndolo en perspectiva, todo había sucedido por culpa de Harry. Harry y su maldito afán por utilizar a las mujeres, Harry y su errático comportamiento dominante, ese que me hacía creer que algo le sucedía conmigo cuando tal vez solo tenía ganas de quitarse los deseos sexuales con quien estaba más cerca.

Caminé rápidamente sin mirar ningún punto fijo. No sabía si habían pasado minutos u horas, los adoquines del camino se veían realmente interesantes mientras vivía perdida en mi mundo personal. Estaba tan inmersa en mis pensamientos que de repente choqué contra la espalda de alguien.

—¡Rayos! Lo siento mucho —me quejé sobándome la nariz.

—¿Ginny? —escuché una voz.

Levanté mis ojos y no pude creerlo. Sentí que me sonrojaba como una colegiala. Frente a mí Cedric Diggory me miraba desde lo alto luciendo un impecable traje gris y la camisa abierta.

—¿Es broma? —reí haciendo una mueca para enderezar mi nariz aplastada—.¿Qué haces aquí?

—Trabajo aquí —rió apuntando al edificio que estaba por encima de nuestras cabezas—. De hecho vengo saliendo de una reunión con tu hermano. Se fue hace quince minutos.

Asentí. Había olvidado que Bill seguía en Londres y yo no había podido hablar con él más de esa vez que nos juntamos con Ron en Billy's.

—Ah, entiendo —dije. Sus ojos me observaron detalladamente. Un grupo de chicos que lo rodeaban y vestían como él me miraron con curiosidad.

—¿Me disculpan? —les dijo y se acercó hasta mí apartándome a un lado—. ¿Te sientes bien? Te ves… indispuesta.

Agité la cabeza.

—Tuve un problema laboral — dije algo agitada. No me había dado cuenta de la rabia que tenía acumulada. Cedric frunció el ceño—. Disculpa, no quería sonar así… —suspiré—. Ha sido un día… extraño.

Frunció el ceño y de inmediato se miró el reloj de la muñeca.

—Mira, me encantaría quedarme a conversar —se acercó y apretó los dientes— prefiero eso a almorzar con estos pelmazos, pero… podríamos salir a cenar, ¿te parece?

Parpadeé confundida. Las palabras penetraron en mi cerebro e intentaron que negara su invitación, pero solo pude decir:

—¿Hoy?

Él se rió.

—No, hoy no puedo, pero ¿qué te parece…mmm… el miércoles?

Recién ahí me di cuenta de que había aceptado sin siquiera haberlo pensado lo suficiente. Pero luego me dije ¿Y qué? A fin de cuentas no estaba atada a nadie. Tenía suficientes pruebas de que Harry no quería nada serio. Tenía que meterme esa idea en la cabeza y que aquel beso en el pasillo solo había existido como una forma de desquitarse. Porque cuando no conseguía lo que quería, esa era su forma de cambiar el tema.

—Perfecto —dije sonriente. Cedric me devolvió la sonrisa mostrando una hilera de dientes perfectos.

—¿Quién diría que haber salido un poco antes a almorzar me habría dado la oportunidad de invitarte a ti a cenar? —me guiñó un ojo—. No soy creyente, pero si alguien ahí arriba movió los hilos para poder encontrarnos, se lo agradezco —me besó la mejilla y se alejó con un saludo de la mano—. ¡El miércoles!

Parpadeé para salir de mi estupefacción.

—¿Dónde, a qué hora? —fue lo único que pregunté.

—¡A las ocho! ¡Yo te busco! —dijo alejándose con sus compañeros de oficina.

Me quedé parada en la mitad de la vereda analizando lo que acababa de suceder. Había salido del taller para distraerme y pensar y resultaba que iba a terminar el día con una cita agendada para el miércoles con el arquitecto de mi hermano.

No podía volver a mi casa. Así que viendo las circunstancias no me quedaba otra que hablar con alguien. Me preparé mentalmente para lo que escucharía. Luna debía estar hecha una furia sin saber detalles de mi vida habiendo sido ella el testigo máximo de mis acciones. Pero necesitaba desahogarme. Ya no aguantaba.

—_¡MALDITA IMBECIL! ¡LLEVO TRATANDO DE HABLAR CONTIGO DESDE AYER! ¿DÓNDE MIERDA ANDAS ESTÚPIDA?_ —Gritó a todo pulmón cuando me contestó al primer tono. Alejé el celular de mi oído y cerré un ojo.

—¿Hola? —saludé riendo—. ¿Por qué tan estresada?

—_¿Estresada? ¡Si no fueras mi amiga te lincharía por ser tan hija de puta!_ —exclamó. Pude escuchar el ruido de personas tras de ella y un par de exclamaciones— _¡Ustedes cállense y sigan ordenando!_ —ordenó.

—¿Estás ocupada? —Pregunté inocentemente para picarla. Tuve que resguardarme bajo el toldo de una cafetería. Las nubes se estaban agolpando, en cualquier momento llovería aunque estuviésemos en pleno verano.

—_Dame un segundo_ —contestó_—.¡No se te ocurra cortar!_ —me exigió enojada. Escuché que le gritaba a algunas personas con la voz sumamente aguda y luego daba órdenes. Un par de ruidos intensos me obligó a alejar el auricular del oído. Luego vino el silencio— _¡Odio organizar estas ferias!_

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué feria? —quise saber, escuché que Luna se quejaba.

—_¡La feria que organiza mi padre todos los años! Es el especial del Quisquilloso. Todas las revistas y periódicos dedicados a temas paranormales estarán aquí._

—Oh… cierto —dije rodando los ojos. Había olvidado por completo la feria del Quisquilloso, uno de los proyectos literarios del padre de Luna. Apreté los ojos rogando porque no me llegara una invitación, sino me vería obligada a ir y ya había tenido suficiente el año anterior con una loca que leía las cartas que me dijo que este año me comprometería. Bufé, como si algo de lo que había ocurrido en mi vida romántica actual tuviese sentido con aquel pronóstico.

—_¿Vendrás verdad? Tengo cuatro invitaciones y tenía pensado darte una a ti y otra a Harry_ —noté el tono burlón y traté de pasarlo por alto. Aunque la idea de tener que asistir a la feria ya me estaba causando una pereza extraordinaria.

—Ya veremos Luna —dije algo exasperada—. Escucha, necesito hablar contigo.

—_¡Es lo mínimo que tienes que hacer! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Necesito saber que lo que vi no fue mi imaginación!_

Reí y me puse un mechón tras la oreja. Luego recordé el tema de Romilda y todo el calorcito que se había empezado a acumular en mi pecho desapareció súbitamente.

—Simplemente sucedió Luna, creo que le molestó que conociera a Cedric, se puso idiota, discutimos y… no sé…nos besamos.

—_¿Le molestó Cedric?_ —pareció analizar la situación y luego agregó: —_Ahora que lo mencionas no tenía muy buena cara cuando ustedes se fueron. Incluso le advirtió a Ron que te mantuviera vigilada para que no cayeras en los juegos de Harry _—pausó—. _¿Qué está ocurriendo? De novela adolescente pasamos a drama victoriano._

Volví a reír, algunas gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo. Me apoyé contra una pared.

—Si Ron se atreve a meterse en mi vida ya sabe qué resultado tendrá —advertí, Luna pareció suspirar.

—_No sé a qué estás jugando amiga, pero me tiene totalmente excitada_ —jadeó—. _¿Dos hombres como esos tras de ti? ¡Deberías follarte a alguno al menos para quitarme la curiosidad!_

Solté una carcajada y sentí que mis mejillas se calentaban.

—No sé qué estoy haciendo Luna —dije entonces algo turbada—. Me gusta Harry, pero él…

—…_Es un partido como la mierda, lo sé, yo estaría igual_ —dijo comprensiva—. _¿Qué sucedió cuando llegaron al departamento? ¿Hablaron?_

Sentí como el calor envolvía mis piernas y subía por mi abdomen alojándose en mi vientre. En un acto reflejo junté las piernas.

Con algo de dificultad le conté sobre mi idea del muffin y del encuentro de besos en medio del pasillo la noche anterior. El grito que dio fue tan fuerte que cuando me alejé el teléfono de la oreja la gente que estaba a mí alrededor también lo escuchó.

—¡Idiota! —exclamé—. ¡No fue gran cosa!

—_¡Por Dios! ¡Estuviste a punto de conocer los atributos de ese hombre! ¿Y dices que no fue gran cosa? Anda, cuenta, cómo sucedió._

—No voy a entrar en detalles —dije intentando sonar calmada—. Por un lado agradezco que no haya sucedido nada.

—_Ginny…_—jadeó Luna—. _Estuviste a punto de follarte a Harry._

—¡No lo digas así, estúpida! —Me quejé con una risa. El que lo dijera alguien en voz alta solo lo volvía más real.

—_¿Y qué sucedió después?, ¿qué te ha dicho?_

Fruncí los labios. Una leve brisa había comenzado a circular entre las gotas de agua y comenzaron a mojar mi nariz.

—No lo veo desde ayer, así que no sé nada de su vida las últimas horas —confesé algo abatida. Lo cierto era que yo creía que cada uno intentaba escapar del otro. Y con justa razón.

Luna hizo un ruido con los labios.

—_Son unos cobardes_ —dijo adivinando en parte mis pensamientos—. _¿Por qué no le dices lo que te sucede? ¿Cómo sabes? Tal vez él siente lo mismo._

Reí irónica.

—Luna, sé realista —acoté—. Harry no se compromete con nadie. No le gusta nadie más que él mismo. Si anoche hubiese sucedido algo nada habría cambiado en su vida, solo yo habría salido perjudicada, él habría tenido que irse del departamento y…

Me detuve. Ese era el meollo del problema.

—_Temes que se acabe tu amistad con él_ —adivinó Luna—. _Te gusta mucho como para perderlo admitiéndole tus sentimientos._

Suspiré.

—En parte sí, pero tampoco sé qué siento realmente —pausé, debía contarle lo sucedido con Romilda para que comprendiera con quién estaba involucrándome—, y no sé si quiero sentir algo más fuerte, temo sentir algo más fuerte Luna.

—_Ginny… estás hablando como una virgen despechada_ —dijo jocosa, cerré los ojos cuando la lluvia se volvió más intensa y me mojó las pestañas— _y ambas sabemos que de virgen no tienes nada_ —rió.

Pero no me causó tanta gracia. Recordé a Romilda destrozada y me metí a fuego en la cabeza que era por culpa de Harry.

—Luna, tú… no sabes…—suspiré: —Le dije a Romilda que era amiga de Harry.

Se quedó en silencio un instante.

—_Supongo que no significa nada bueno_ —acotó. Yo moví la cabeza asintiendo, aunque sabía que no me estaba viendo.

—Se acostaron Luna —susurré. Me pasé una mano por la cara para quitarme las gotas de lluvia que me salpicaban encima. Solo ahí comprendí que algunas gotas no venían del cielo.

—_¿Se acos…? ¿Estás segura?_

—Claro que sí…—le dije—. Estaba muy rara hace muchos días, hoy lloró como si la vida se le fuese en eso, estaba destrozada Luna… se entregó a alguien creyendo que tendría una oportunidad y luego la despechó… se olvidó de ella —gemí con un nudo en la garganta—. ¿Entiendes ahora por qué no puedo sentir nada más? ¡Maldita sea la hora que lo dejé entrar a mi casa! ¿Por qué no podían seguir las cosas como estaban?

—_Ginny, Ginny… escucha_ —dijo Luna con rapidez—. _Todos sabemos cómo es Harry. Si temes acercarte mucho a él y salir herida, ya sabes cuál es la solución_—emitió un quejido—. _Mierda, estoy sonando como Hermione, pero cuando hay que ponerse sensatas hay que acudir a su inteligencia _—respiró profundamente—. _O lo sacas de tu casa, o… dejas que las cosas tomen el curso que están siguiendo._

Odiaba admitirlo, me dolía admitirlo. Pero no quería que se fuera, no ahora que ya había involucrado hasta cierto punto a mis emociones. Me exasperé. Me estaba contradiciendo. No quería sentir más, pero ahí estaba, luchando con la necesidad de un plan a futuro cuando llegara la hora de echarlo de mi casa.

—Por ahora, creo que aplicaré las mismas reglas de su juego, olvidar lo que sucedió —me preocupó ver en el cielo una nube demasiado gris y oscura, la brisa se había convertido en viento y repentinamente el ambiente se había enfriado—. Además, todavía tengo la salida con Cedric, así que…

—_Espera, espera… ¿Cómo dices?_ —exclamó Luna interrumpiéndome—. _¿Saldrás con Cedric? Pero… no entiendo, ¿cómo...cuándo…?  
_Le conté con rapidez los pormenores desde la salida de Romilda hasta llegar a mi encuentro con Cedric. Luna no gritó —gracias a Dios—, pero emitió un sinfín de respiraciones hiperventiladas que hasta a mí me asfixiaron.

—_¿Qué vas a hacer?_ —quiso saber entusiasmada. Miré al cielo, la lluvia había comenzado a caer a cantaros, el toldo ya no era suficiente.

—Ya le dije que sí, así que…

—_¿Lo dices en serio?_ —exclamó entusiasmada. Podía sentir cómo armaba algún plan en su cabeza, traté de interrumpirla antes de que abriera la boca.

—Sí, pero será solo una salida de amigos —dije intentando controlarme a mí misma. En realidad no sabía qué quería. Harry tenía que salir de mis planes y Cedric… parecía disponible… e interesado.

La escuché reír.

—_Deberías escribir un libro de tu vida, querida_ —rió—. _A las mujeres les encanta leer las novelas donde una mujer es competida por dos hombres guapos._

—A mí nadie me está compitiendo Luna —suspiré—. Harry simplemente se desquita con besos cuando no quiere enfrentar una situación específica, y Cedric… solo está siendo amable. El final de esta historia no le agradaría a nadie, la chica igual terminará sola.

Luna hizo un ruido con la boca como de globo desinflado, típico cuando no le gustaba que las cosas no salieran como ella esperaba.

La oí suspirar y contestar con un exaltado improperio a alguien que le había preguntado algo.

—_¿Y con Romilda, qué harás?_ —quiso saber—. _¿Le dirás a Harry lo que sucedió?_

Me rasqué la cabeza y fruncí la nariz cuando la lluvia comenzó a volar directamente hacia mí.

—No lo sé Luna, tengo mi cabeza hecha un lío—confesé—-. Pero sí tengo que hacer algo para solucionar mi situación con ella. Con Harry… Ya veré qué hacer, y con Cedric… iré a cenar con él y ver qué sucede en el camino.

—_Me encanta que me consideres para tus secretos_ —dijo feliz—. _Yo solo espero que tu vida se enderece amiga querida, necesitas a un hombre en ella, y aunque sea un polvo de una noche, créeme, todo valdrá la pena. _

Reí ante el comentario. Asomé la cabeza bajo el toldo y noté que la lluvia no amainaría.

—Tengo que irme, estoy en plena calle y la lluvia no tiene intención de parar.

—_Londres, ¿ah?_

—Londres —dije rodando los ojos. La única ciudad donde me sucedían estas cosas. Me preguntaba cómo habría sido mi vida si hubiese nacido en Tailandia, tal vez no habría tenido tantos problemas si hubiese vivido rodeada de elefantes—.Te mantendré informada —le avisé.

—_¡Más te vale!_ —exclamó del otro lado _—¡No se te ocurra dejarme esperando de nuevo!_ Corté justo cuando una cortina de agua se abalanzaba sobre la ciudad.

—¡Mierda! ¡Maldito verano!

En realidad, no tenía con quién más desquitarme. El clima era una buena forma de exclamar a los cuatro vientos lo estresada que me tenía mi vida en esos momentos.

* * *

**Notas:**

Les agradezco a todos quien me han leído y los reviews del capítulo anterior.  
En el próximo, Harry se enterará de la cita con Cedric, ¿y?... se vienen algunas sorpresas necesarias.

*****Sobre el comentario de Grey: Confieso que me leí los libros y los encontré malísimos. Sobre todo con esa premisa tan básica de "chica simple cambia a hombre guapo por amor". Creo que los leí con la ilusión de que apareciera algo más interesante, algún rastro de un argumento más intrínseco y complicado que hiciera que la historia se volviera digna de un best seller, pero lo único que conseguí fue perder tiempo valioso de mi vida con una porno cualquiera. No era el sexo, era la historia.

No pretendo ofender a nadie o a quienes les gustó. Pero he leído fics eróticos de mejor calidad, contenido y argumento, que los de Grey.  
Es una crítica sin deseos de ofender. Solo una opinión. Por supuesto si les gustó es totalmente respetable, pero quise utilizar la analogía para lo que piensa Ginny sobre ese tipo de mujeres que se ilusionan creyendo que el amor cambia a las personas ;)

¡Nos leemos!  
Kate.-


	22. Capítulo 22

**...  
XXII**

** GINNY **

Cuando llegué el lunes en la tarde a mi departamento después de haber hablado con Luna y empapada como sopa, encontré la misma nota de Harry en el refrigerador: _"Trabajo en el bar hoy, no me esperes"._

El martes cuando me levanté encontré un tazón de café y un bol de cereal vacíos sobre el lava platos. Harry se había levantado, desayunado y se había vuelto a marchar.  
Una sensación de vacío se apoderó de mi estómago cuando me di cuenta que no me había esperado como era costumbre.

La sensación de que él no querría encontrarse conmigo se apoderó de mí con fuerza. Estaba segura que Harry se había dado cuenta de su error y que no quería verme para no hacerme daño.

Era cuestión de tiempo que no volviera más al departamento.

Durante el transcurso del martes intenté comunicarme con Romilda sin resultado. Los pedidos estaban llegando en cantidades exorbitantes, pero sin una asistente que avanzara con los patrones no podía aceptarlos. Me enfoqué solo en el vestido de Hermione, pero aún así, me costó muchísimo poner atención en el trabajo.

Me hubiese gustado que la mujer que leyó mi suerte en la feria del Quisquilloso el año anterior me hubiese dicho que este año iba a ser estresante y desesperante. La inestabilidad me estaba superando y no sabía cómo organizar todo para volver a tener el rumbo de mi vida nuevamente en buen camino.

Al anochecer, nuevamente encontré un mensaje de Harry pegado al refrigerador. Era obvio que las cosas no iban a mejorar. Harry definitivamente no quería verme, y yo no se lo iba a suplicar.

Me fui a la cama con mi cabeza puesta en la cena que tendría con Cedric al otro día, tenía que quitarme a mi mejor amigo del sistema.

Solo que, como a quién sea que esté jugando con mi vida le gustaba meterme en problemas, el miércoles por la mañana me encontré con Harry en la sala haciendo el desayuno.

Ambos nos miramos en silencio y con sorpresa, como si no hubiéramos esperado encontrarnos —lo que en mi caso era cierto—. Como no esperaba verlo no se me había ocurrido vestir un poco más discreta. Me había vestido para la cita con Cedric: con sandalias de tacón de corcho, una falda corta de tablas a la cintura y una blusa de mangas anchas y escote abierto, repentinamente sentí que era una pésima idea.

Me miró fijamente y sentí que perdía estabilidad.

—Hola —me saludó con tono jocoso arqueando una ceja mientras se servía café—. ¿Quieres? —me preguntó alzando su tazón, yo moví la cabeza.

—No, gracias… tengo que ir al taller, hoy va Hermione a probarse los primeros diseños del vestido— dije mecánicamente. Me sentí estúpida. Ninguna explicación, ninguna pregunta, las dudas seguían ahí pero nosotros hacíamos como si nada.

Intenté cubrir mis piernas con el bolso, pero él no me quitaba los ojos de encima.

—¿Vestida así? —me miró de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose especialmente en mis piernas. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo a propósito para ponerme incómoda. Sentí el irrefrenable deseo de cruzarlas, como si con eso se hicieran invisibles.  
¿Por qué lo hacía? Se suponía que no quería nada conmigo. Me besaba, habíamos estado a punto de tener sexo y luego desaparecía por casi tres días. Entonces reaparecía y me miraba de esa forma. ¿Qué pretendía conseguir?

—Tengo una cita en la noche —dije con acides. Lo vi levantar una ceja detrás del tazón mientras bebía. La dejó sobre la mesa y frunció el ceño.

—Ah… ya veo… ¿es el gay? —Rió burlón. Sentí la rabia subir por mi estómago. No las iba a sacar barata.

—No. Con Cedric —dije con una sonrisa de comercial de pasta dental—. Ahora si me disculpas, estoy atrasada para mi encuentro con Hermione.

No avancé dos pasos cuando lo sentí agarrarme por el codo.

—Espera, espera —dijo alterado, pude ver en sus ojos un destello de horror que me llamó la atención—. ¿Es broma, no?

Me lo quité con fuerza. No podía leerlo. No entendía su mirada y su fuerza. ¿Qué le ocurría?

—No —contesté brusca—. Me lo encontré, me invitó, y dije que sí.

Arranqué hasta la puerta pero se interpuso. Parpadeé confundida. ¿Qué mierda sucedía con él?

—¡No puedes salir con él! —Dijo desesperado. Me crucé de brazos y comencé a reír.

—¿Y a mí qué me importa que tú no quieras que salga con él?, de hecho, ¿por qué debería importarme lo que piensas? —Espeté enojada—. Harry, es mi vida, él es mi cita y quiero darme una oportunidad con alguien que realmente se vea interesado en mí. Ahora, apártate de la puerta.

Frunció el ceño y dio pasos lentos y amenazadores haciéndome retroceder. No quise sentirme intimidada, así que no bajé la mirada en ningún instante.

—No saldrás con él —sentenció con un dejo de angustia, tenía los dientes tan apretados y los ojos tan oscuros que realmente comencé a preocuparme. Pero no me iba a dejar amedrentar. Romilda vino a mi mente y la acides se hizo más intensa.

Respiré profundamente y lo empujé en el pecho.

—¡No eres nadie para decirme qué hacer! —le dije enfadada—. ¡No me darás órdenes! ¡No puedes prohibirme nada porque no soy nada tuyo! —grité adolorida sintiendo el peso de mis propias palabras— Sea lo que sea la mierda que haya sucedido entre ustedes dos ¡me importa un carajo! —exclamé—. ¡No me involucres a mí en tus putos problemas!

Lo aparte con fuerza sin saber cómo y caminé hasta la puerta. Cuando tomé el pomo respiré profundamente, no podía quedarme callada, mi orgullo era más fuerte, pero él me interrumpió primero.

—Él no es para ti…—susurró entonces. Podía sentir la tensión en sus palabras, como si sus dientes estuvieran firmemente apretados, mandíbula con mandíbula. Comencé a reír con sarcasmo y me volteé hacia él.

—¿Y quién sí lo es? ¿Acaso lo sabes? —mascullé irritada—. No te entiendo —agregué con un suspiro, sus ojos me miraban fijamente, podía ver sus puños apretados a cada costado de su cuerpo—, no sé qué es lo que quieres de mí. Si tanto te importa que no salga con él dime por qué, pero si simplemente llegas y me lo exiges… —volví a reír con amargura—. Por Dios, Harry, si me besas cómo lo haces, luego te desapareces y luego me pides de la nada que no salga con Cedric… al menos dame una razón…—ahí estaba, le había dicho en parte lo que necesitaba decir, lo que sentía. Lo vi abrir muchísimo sus ojos, como si no se hubiese esperado aquello. Me mordí el labio inferior—… ¿la tienes? —pregunté esperanzada—. Dame una razón y no salgo con Cedric —susurré.

Pero en lugar de responder miró hacia otro lado con el cuello tenso. Sentí que algo en mi corazón se apagaba, como una maquina a la que le quitan un engranaje. Me separaban un par de centímetros de donde estaba la puerta y él, pero lo sentía extremadamente lejano. Agaché mi cabeza y apreté mis labios.

—Eso creí…—susurré.

Abrí la puerta y salí de mi departamento sintiéndome una invasora en mi propio hogar.

No debería haber sido así. No entendía nada. ¿Por qué había vuelto? ¿Por qué no se marchaba?... ¿Por qué tenía que arruinarlo todo?

Decidí caminar hasta el taller, Hermione no llegaría hasta las once y tenía que ventilar mis pensamientos. El aire fresco de la mañana me parecía refrescante y delicioso, además estaba impregnado de aromas de las pastelerías y cafeterías que ofrecían el desayuno.

Como no había comido nada me detuve en un local familiar y compré un sándwich de queso y un café con leche.

Mi garganta estaba dura como piedra y me costaba comer, pero si alguna cosa buena había aprendido de mi madre era que jamás debía obviar el desayuno. Al menos el calor del café con leche alivianó en algo el frío que sentía en el pecho.

Llegue al taller a eso de las nueve y media de la mañana, pero para mí pésima suerte Dean y algunos compañeros de oficina estaban fumando en la acera bajo la entrada del edificio.

Decidí entrar rápido para que no me viera, pero sí lo hizo.

—¡Ginny! —exclamó. Corrí hasta el ascensor que estaba con gente pero antes de poder entrar éste ya había cerrado sus puertas. Cerré los ojos angustiada. ¡Maldita mi suerte!

Me giré incómoda.

—Dean —saludé con los dientes apretados. Miré la escalera de soslayo y comencé a caminar hacia ella. Pero Dean me agarró del brazo.

—Escucha, hace días que quiero hablar contigo, ¿puedes?

Sus ojos eran una combinación de perrito abandonado y niño que pedía perdón por haber hecho alguna travesura. Suspiré y miré la hora en el reloj del vestíbulo. Respiré hondo.

—No tengo mucho tiempo Dean —dije rascándome un ojo—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Sabes perfectamente qué ocurre —me dijo angustiado. Moví la cabeza lentamente sopesando la situación. Su expresión mortificada me estaba quitando de quicio.

—Ven a mi taller —le dije derrotada apuntando con la cabeza hacia arriba.

Tomamos el siguiente ascensor en silencio. Abrí el taller y entró como una ráfaga. Arqueé las cejas y vi cómo se masajeaba sus manos.

—Escucha, no quiero quitarte tiempo, solo quiero explicare lo que ocurrió en nuestra cita.

Cerré la puerta y dejé mi bolso sobre el escritorio riendo.

—No tienes nada qué explicar —reí—. Sé que sales con Seamus, los vi en el bar cuando me abandonaste —remarqué la palabra con algo de burla. A fin de cuentas Dean no me caía mal, pero sí odiaba que me mintieran. Lo vi sonrojarse (cosa que ya de por sí era imposible de notar debido a su tono de piel), y bajó la mirada—. No tienes que disculparte por lo que sucedió —me senté tras del escritorio y lo miré—. Si me hubieras dicho que necesitabas una pantalla para entrar al bar te habría ayudado —fruncí los labios y pensé un segundo lo que había dicho—. Aunque… de todos modos habría terminado con la autoestima por el suelo —fruncí el ceño y resoplé frustrada—. Sí, en realidad sí necesito una explicación y una disculpa.

No sé sí la mueca de Dean era el asomo de una sonrisa o de tristeza. Se sentó frente a mí y se pasó una mano por su cabeza rasurada.

—A decir verdad—comenzó, hizo una respiración profunda y apretó los labios—, lo cierto es que también me gustas, pero con Seam…

—¿Qué? —exclamé interrumpiéndolo—. No entiendo, ¿te gusto pero eres gay?

Se rascó los ojos con frustración. Lo miré con insistencia.

—No, no es eso… yo… soy gay, pero a veces tengo tendencias… bi…bisexuales—dijo con la garganta estrangulada y agregó rápidamente al ver mi cara—: Pero Seamus lo sabe.

Parpadeé no una, ni dos, sino que mil veces. Las palabras entraron en mi cabeza y sentí unas ganas tremendas de carcajearme. La situación no podía ser más absurda. Mi vida era absurda.

¡Dios!

—Yo…yo…—comencé a reír, Dean me miró ceñudo—. Disculpa, disculpa —jadeé aguantando las carcajadas—, es que no tienes idea de lo que me ha sucedido estos días, y ahora me sales con esto ¡es la guinda del pastel! —comencé a reír y por suerte él también se contagió.

—De verdad me alegra que lo tomes con humor, pero quería explicarme —dijo algo cohibido, guardé silencio cuando lo vi ceñir sus cejas. Hizo una larga pausa, cruzó la pierna izquierda sobre la derecha y se llevó las manos a la boca—. ¿Conoces a Baltazar Föllet? —me preguntó, asentí ceñuda.

—¿No es tu jefe?

Dean asintió.

—Es homofóbico —me reveló con tristeza. Me impresionó tal confesión. Había visto al hombre un par de veces pero nunca creí que sería de esos—. Necesito mostrarme ante él con una mujer todo el tiempo. En un par de meses me ascenderán y tenía pensado ganar suficiente dinero para irme de ahí y casarme con Seamus este próximo año.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa. Lo cierto era que me sentí feliz por él. Dean no me gustaba ni me había roto el corazón, pero sí me causaba una pisca de celos imaginar que Seamus tuviera más suerte que yo en eso del compromiso, y más aún que Dean fuera el prometido interesado en él.  
Debía ser lindo que alguien te mirara y quisiera de esa forma. Que Dean arriesgara tanto por Seamus me hacía sentir increíblemente miserable.

Suspiré al no encontrar nada qué decir.

—Wow… es… es increíble—fue lo único que salió de mi boca. Pude notar que Dean aún estaba incómodo con la situación.

—El día que me encontraste en el ascensor, hace unos dos meses, Baltazar estaba conmigo y te quedó mirando —dijo frunciendo el ceño—. Me insinuó que estabas buena —hizo un gesto de asco y ésta vez yo fruncí las cejas—, no me mal interpretes. Lo estás —agregó guiñándome un ojo, me sonrojé sin razón—, pero el sujeto es un libidinoso. Pasa coqueteando con cuanta mujer se le cruce y el maldito está casado hace treinta años —estaba enojado. Podía ser gay, pero sus principios parecían estar en orden—. Solo para que no te viera como posible víctima ideé un plan —esta vez bajó la mirada. Mi cabeza comenzó a atar cabos rápidamente—. Le dije que salía contigo.

Mi boca se abrió tres metros y chocó contra la losa del taller.

—¿Cómo? ¿QUÉ? —exclamé. Dean se alteró y comenzó a mover sus brazos para calmarme.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, pero así maté dos pájaros de un tiro —insistió con rapidez—, el idiota dejó de preguntar por ti y de verte con ojos de depredador y yo me hice una coartada para conservar mi puesto sin que sospechara de mi homosexualidad —dijo alterado. Sonrió nervioso mostrando su perfecta dentadura blanca que brillaba en contraste con sus labios gruesos y oscuros—. ¡Todos ganamos!

Sentí que la rabia y la frustración subían por mi espalda. Tomé el bolso que tenia sobre el escritorio y lo agarré a golpes con él.

—¿Todos ganan? —grité enojada. Le comencé a pegar en el brazo. Dean se cubrió la cara con las manos y se puso de pie tropezando con la silla que fue a parar cerca de la puerta—. ¿Todos ganan? —repetí frustrada.

Súbitamente toda la rabia que había acumulado durante los últimos días fueron a parar a ese bolso que estaba utilizando para desquitarme con Dean. No se lo merecía, pero mi cabeza insistía en que nadie se preocupaba realmente por lo que sucedía con mis sentimientos, alguien tenía que recibir esos golpes.

—¡Ginny detente! —dijo entre divertido y dolorido—. ¿Qué tienes dentro de esa cosa? ¿Piedras?

Me detuve cuando quedó frente a la puerta. Estaba agitada, sentía mi cabello desordenado y me caía sobre los ojos.

—A nadie le importa —susurré. Necesitaba sacarlo. Vi como Dean arqueaba una ceja.

—¿Qué?

—¡A nadie le importa lo que suceda conmigo! —exclamé—. ¡Tú me utilizaste como parche! ¿Sabes cómo me sentí cuándo me pediste que saliera contigo? ¡Era un halago! Que un hombre como tú se fijara en mí era un milagro —jadeé. No quería llorar, pero la piedra en mi garganta no estaba aguantando—. Yo no he ganado nada… en todos estos meses…—me quedé en silencio un instante. ¿Qué había ganado viviendo con Harry? ¿En qué me había favorecido?

En nada.

Era yo quién había caído en una red invisible que él había tejido probablemente sin querer. Yo no era una conquista, nunca lo iba a ser. Ni para Dean, ni para Harry… tal vez ni siquiera para Cedric.

Tal vez me estaba construyendo demasiados castillos sin un suelo firme, sin una moldura de hierro que lo sostuviera al primer remesón. Tal vez Cedric solo quería salir conmigo como amigo, tal vez para hablar de mis hermanos, tal vez para molestar a Harry…

¿Pero por qué le molestaría a Harry que Cedric saliera conmigo?

Ahí estaban de nuevo todas esas emociones revueltas. Parecía que todo era más fácil hace tres meses, cuando había echado a Michael de mi departamento y mi madre me había humillado en Harrods. Todo era más fácil antes que Harry entrara a mi vida permanentemente.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto Dean. Sacudí la cabeza. Me había quedado quieta mirando a la nada. Sentí mis mejillas mojadas, estaba llorando sin darme cuenta—. Oye, yo… lo lamento mucho. No quería causarte daño…eres…. Eres una persona muy linda, eres hermosa de hecho, pero…

—Vete —gemí. Cerré los ojos y abrí la puerta. Dean me miraba con lástima—. No me mires así, no es tu culpa… disculpa por los golpes.

Salió en silencio. Cerré la puerta e inhalé profundamente. Me había convertido en la reina del drama. Pero el agotamiento debido a las circunstancias ya me estaba siendo insoportable.

Solo quería respuestas. Me bastaba una razón.

_¿Por qué me besaste?_

…

Hermione como siempre llegó puntual. Me había encargado de ocupar la mente en organizar el taller para que se viera limpio. Había recolocado la silla en su lugar y estaba todo impoluto y listo para comenzar con las pruebas.

Las últimas veces que había visto a mi amiga estaba distraída y con la piel demasiado pálida. Como si no viese el sol hace mucho. Algunas ojeras se marcaban como cuencas oscuras bajo sus ojos y cada cierto rato suspiraba y respiraba profundamente como si intentara controlar alguna sensación incómoda.

Sin embargo me saludó con entusiasmo y cuando vio parte del vestido se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Luna no tardó en llegar.

Pude adivinar por la mirada de Hermione que se sentía tremendamente incómoda con Luna ahí. Pero la otra estaba demasiado sumida en alguna conversación personal con Neville en su celular, así que no la miraba mucho.  
Normalmente cuando nos juntábamos en el taller era para almorzar juntas, a Luna solo le interesaba eso.

Le pedí a Hermione que se desnudara tras el biombo, me costó muchísimo convencerla ya que estaba totalmente en desacuerdo con quitarse la ropa para probarse algo que no estaba listo. Siendo matemática cómo era, apelé a su intelecto para que comprendiera que la única forma de probar las medidas era colocando las telas sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

Salió tras el biombo cubriéndose el torso con los brazos, total y absolutamente cohibida y nerviosa. Luna levantó una ceja, yo le pedí a Hermione que se colocara delante del espejo con los brazos hacia arriba.

—¿Qué estás escondiendo? —le pregunté mientras intentaba que levantara los brazos—. No puedo colocarte el vestido si te cubres con las manos.

No me miraba.

—Es que…yo…

—¡Suelta!

Hermione quitó los brazos y en mi apuro ni siquiera puse atención a lo que tanta vergüenza le daba. Quité el primer esbozo del vestido —que constaba de un forro blanco que iría debajo de las telas originales—. La parte de arriba era un corpiño ajustado con cintas cruzadas en la espalda para darle forma a la cintura, y la parte de abajo se ajustaba a las caderas y se abría a la altura de las rodillas. Pero era solo un forro blanco con las costuras precisas para armar lo que vendría luego.

Sin embargo cuando le coloqué a Hermione el molde y traté de cerrarlo por detrás, algo no cuadró.

—¿Qué…?... esto no está bien.

Sentí que Hermione subía los hombros y me miraba de reojo mientras buscaba mi libreta con las anotaciones de sus medidas. Tomé la huincha de medir e hice las medidas nuevamente.

—¿Qué sucede? —quiso saber Luna. Yo tenía mi ceño fruncido.

—No coinciden las medidas… pero es imposible —miré la libreta y las medidas que me entregaba la huincha de medir. Jamás me había equivocado en una sola medición.

—Está bien, todos nos equivocamos —dijo Hermione nerviosa—. ¿Me puedo sacar el vestido ahora y armas uno nuevo con las medidas nuevas?

Se bajó del taburete donde la tenía alzada y la detuve con las manos.

—¡Eh, eh! Aguarda…—la miré ceñuda. Alargué la huincha de medir entre mis manos y antes de que Hermione volviera a bajar los brazos le medí los pechos y el abdomen.

—¿Qué haces?

—Tomo las medidas nuevamente —le contesté abruptamente—. ¡No te muevas!

Quería terminar lo antes posible. Tenía demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza y un detalle como equivocarme con algo tan serio como las medidas básicas de un vestido de novia no iban a empeorar mi situación.

Al cabo de un instante comprendí que había algo que no estaba del todo bien.

Miré la libreta otra vez ante la mirada curiosa de Luna y la nerviosa de Hermione. Por un momento recordé algo. Corrí hacia mi escritorio y bajo unas carpetas saqué una hoja vieja que tenía escritas las medidas de todos los cuerpos femeninos y las variaciones según cambio de peso, crecimiento, o…

La hoja cayó al suelo.

Mi corazón se aceleró al cien por ciento.

Me coloqué frente a Hermione y sin mediar ni pensar, le solté:

—¡Estás embarazada!

El silencio fue absoluto. Hermione se volvió a llevar los brazos al abdomen como si con ello pudiera ocultar la evidencia.

—¿Qué? —balbuceó con una risa tonta—. ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Estás loca?

Pero Luna también la había descubierto.

—¡Eso explica por qué vomitaste todo en el cumpleaños de Neville!

La otra se giró a verla con violencia.

—No… No, no es eso, yo…

—Sí lo es —dije entusiasmada—. ¡Estás embarazada! Las medidas no mienten.

Al verse derrotada no tenía más que admitirlo. Sus ojos nos miraron y comenzó a llorar sentándose sobre el taburete.

—Por favor… no le digas a tu hermano—gimió. Dentro de mí algo se torció. Al principio me entusiasmé con la idea, pero esa sensación se camufló de inmediato con otra agria que me remordió por dentro.  
Hermione estaba embarazada. Mi madre la iba adorar aún más.

Sacudí la cabeza para quitarme la idea de la cabeza. Adoraba a todos mis sobrinos y éste sería especial por venir de mi mejor amiga y mi hermano favorito.

—¿Ron no lo sabe? —pregunté intrigada agachándome a su lado. Hermione sollozó.

—¡No! —exclamó— ¡Y no puede saberlo!

Fruncí el ceño, Luna se acercó a mi lado y nos miramos.

—Hermione… mi hermano tiene que saberlo, es el padre…—dije con sutileza.

—¿O no lo es? —indagó Luna. Le di un golpe en la cabeza con la palma de la mano—. ¡Ey!

La miré enojada. La adoraba, pero a veces su sentido común no funcionaba en momentos donde más se necesitaba.

—Es que…—Hermione nos interrumpió haciendo caso omiso del comentario de la otra, se abrazaba a sí misma, como si tuviera frío. Miró hacia el techo para evitar que las lágrimas se deslizaran por su rostro, respiró profundamente—… Ron no quiere niños —dijo muy bajito.

Nos miramos con Luna. Una corriente helada bajó por mi espalda. Conocía a mi hermano. No le gustaban los niños pequeños ni los bebés, pero de algún modo sabía que con éste sería diferente. Traté de transmitirle esa confianza a mi amiga.

—Hermione…—susurré colocando mis manos en sus piernas—. Ron te ama. Se va a casar contigo. Si te eligió para vivir el resto de su vida juntos es porque quiere proyectar una familia. Tiene que saberlo, es el padre y tiene derecho. Y le va a gustar.

Emitió un quejido. Miré a Luna, pero ésta increíblemente no sabía qué decir.

—Sé que me ama pero…—sollozó y se abrazó con más fuerza—. Tu madre…—susurró. Entonces mi cabeza hizo las conexiones. Por supuesto.

Respiré profundamente.

—¿No me dirás que le tienes miedo a mi madre? —espeté. Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza, no respondió—. Ey… ey… mírame —le dije levantando su rostro empapado. Tenía los ojos rojos y cansados. Una leve llama de furia se encendió dentro de mí—. Nunca, y te lo digo por experiencia, nunca, hagas cosas por aprobación de mi madre—me miró sin decir nada, Luna asintió. Le tomé las manos y las apreté con fuerza para llamar su atención, ponerla alerta—. Le guste o no a mi madre que estés embarazada Ron te eligió a ti como esposa y diga lo que ella diga, opine lo que opine, la decisión final es de él y de nadie más—emitió un quejido lacrimoso. Sabía lo que pensaba—. ¡Ron no te va a dejar por estar embarazada! ¡Él te ama! ¡Siempre ha sido así! Ese hijo no lo hiciste sola. Mi hermano será un idiota cavernícola, pero no es un cobarde. Si no quiere hijos no te abandonará por tenerlos. Sé que te apoyará y te amará aún más de lo que ya te ama.

No me había dado cuenta de que se me habían aguado los ojos. Se me hizo un nudo en el pecho que traté de apaciguar con un hondo suspiro. Luna me miró, pero no le devolví la mirada. Hermione se alejó, se liberó de mis manos y se secó los ojos.

—Tengo tanto miedo…—susurró. Apreté los labios, intentando comprenderla.

—No lo tengas, no puedes, lo sentirá todo —le dije señalando su vientre que ni siquiera tenía forma— Y no quiero un sobrino amargado.

Ella rió con lágrimas.

—¿Cuánto tienes? —quiso saber Luna que habló por primera vez. Notaba su rostro algo contrito y su voz ronca, pero mantenía sus ojos fijos en Hermione.

Ésta suspiró.

—Poco más de dos meses —sonrió con tristeza—. Para el matrimonio se me va a notar—tembló y le tomé la mano.

—Habla con él amiga —la animé—. Mi hermano no es un monstruo. Recuerda siempre que te ama por ser quien eres, por _todo lo que eres_…—mi corazón se estrangulo con aquellas palabras, me mordí la lengua un segundo—… y amará a ese pedacito de los dos.

Sonrió mostrando sus dientes perfectamente blancos y se pasó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja. Era una sonrisa triste, pero algo de esperanza había en ella. Y también un poco de resignación.

—¿Y el vestido? —preguntó algo más animada, como si fuera un chiste repetido. Sabía que estaba tratando de desviar el tema, pero por el brillo de sus ojos también sabía que había decidido hablar con mi hermano. Sonreí intentando que se viera una mueca dulce.

—De eso me encargo yo —dije poniéndome de pie. Choqué las palmas y estiré mi mano para que la tomara. Una vez frente a mí, la subí sobre el taburete—. Tengo que calcular las medidas para que no se te vea la barriga y que además se ajuste al crecimiento semana a semana.

No sé cómo mantuve la concentración el resto del día. Intentando mantener a Hermione animada, había olvidado que mi vida tenía más enredos que madeja de gato. Pero al menos había servido para quitar a Harry de mi mente, aunque fuera por unos instantes.

…

No quería que se marcharan. Luego del almuerzo volvimos al estudio. Cuando le conté a Hermione de mi cita con Cedric el rostro se le iluminó como los santos que brillan en la iglesia.  
No dejó de parlotear sobre todas las cosas que debía aprovechar de la salida. Aunque le expliqué mil veces que era solo una salida de conocidos, ya que ni siquiera éramos amigos, ella insistió en que por fin le había dado al gordo.

Por suerte no mencionó a mi madre ni que sería un gran partido para que fuera aprobado por ella. Eso lo agradecí. Aunque dentro de mí mi cabeza no dejaba de repetírmelo.

Miré la hora pasar. Cedric nunca me dijo cómo me encontraría, cómo saldríamos. Yo no tenía su teléfono ni él el mío. Y no quería pedírselo a alguno de mis hermanos para no ser tan obvia.

Cuando me preguntaron Luna y Hermione dónde iríamos fingí que era sorpresa. Pero la verdad era que ni siquiera sabía si esa bendita cita sucedería de verdad.  
Cuando dieron las ocho perdí la esperanza. Probablemente ya había encontrado algo qué hacer y se había olvidado totalmente de mí.

Hasta que sonó la puerta del taller.

Cuando la abrí, mis ojos se desviaron a la única figura frente a mí. Yo nunca fui una persona descarada. Pero me fue imposible no recorrer los ojos por mi invitado.  
Cedric me sonreía apoyado en el marco de la puerta con un pie cruzado por encima del otro. Llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla desgastado, una camisa blanca desabotonada en el cuello, de manga corta y fuera del pantalón. En el cuello llevaba un collar con bolitas negras de madera y en la muñeca derecha varios pedazos de tela como brazaletes artesanales que llevaban diferentes palabras, dibujos y uno que otro escudo del Arsenal. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Al pasar por los pies noté sus zapatillas planas y desgastadas.  
Elevé los ojos con el corazón en la garganta.  
Su sonrisa era perfecta.

Sus ojos eran perfectos.

Su barba descuidada era perfecta.

Y esos rizos dorados que caían sobre sus ojos…solo quería enredar mis manos en ellos...

—Estás muy guapa —me soltó con una sonrisa—. Disculpa el retraso, no encontraba el edificio.

No le pregunté, no me interesaba de dónde había sacado la dirección del taller. Asentí como tonta.

—Gracias…no te preocupes—susurré.

—¿Vamos?

Se separó de la puerta y me enseñó su codo. Pude ver el amago de un tatuaje bajo la manga de la camisa. Sospechaba que abarcaba hasta su hombro. Asentí y enganché mi brazo al suyo.

Mi cerebro se había desconectado.

Sin saber cómo…. De repente me sentí la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

Y Harry…

Mi cerebro lo había bloqueado.

Solo por esa noche. Harry estaba eliminado de mis recuerdos. Y lo agradecía.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

Sé lo que están esperando, pero necesitaba solucionar algunos cabos sueltos.  
¿Qué opinan de Hermione? ¿O ya se lo esperaban?

El próximo capítulo se viene con TODO, espero poder publicar tan rápido como pueda. De todos modos cualquier novedad la sabrán a través de Facebook.  
También se vendrán puntos de vista de otros personajes (ejem… Harry), así que alivianaré la historia desde otros puntos de vista.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y favoritos, siempre agradezco su apoyo, se siente y eso es el mejor pago para quienes hacemos historias virtuales.

¡Nos leemos!

Kate.-


	23. Capítulo 23

**...**

**XIII  
GINNY**

Cedric me llevó un poco más lejos del centro turístico a una zona repleta de teatros. Las filas para ver la última función de la noche para cada uno de los musicales atestaban las veredas. Las luces de los carteles y las luminarias inundaban cada rincón. Un grupo de actores jóvenes se habían agrupado en una calle angosta donde estaban improvisando, la hermosa voz de una chica me erizó los vellos de los brazos.

—¿Tienes frío? —me preguntó cuando me vio sobar mis brazos, negué con la cabeza.

—Piel de gallina, no frío —reí apuntando con mi barbilla a los actores. Cedric sonrió.

—Me pasa igual —dijo mirando hacia atrás a medida que pasábamos de ellos y avanzábamos en nuestro camino. Tosí para distender nuestro silencio repentino.

—¿Dónde vamos? —quise saber, me guiñó un ojo, el estómago se me contrajo.

—Disculpa si no soy muy caballero en cuanto a invitaciones —rió—. No me gustan los restaurantes elegantes ni la cosa de etiqueta —frunció los labios en una mueca graciosa—. Espero que no te moleste que te lleve a un bar.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Viendo por dónde caminábamos era lógico que no iríamos al Brannighan's (ya sería el colmo mi mala suerte), sin embargo el miedo no tardó en apoderarse de mí.

—No, claro…—reí nerviosa, carraspeé—. ¿A cuál?

Me miró de soslayo.

—Blue Horse. Abrió hace poco, está cerca del departamento de mis padres —dijo levantando los hombros—. Si te soy sincero estuve buscando como loco un lugar interesante al que llevarte que no se prestara para darte una imagen equivocada de mí —se detuvo y se colocó frente a mí, me miró a los ojos intensamente, tomó mis manos y mis piernas temblaron—. Ginny, tienes que saber que no soy un romántico que invita a las chicas a un restaurante de cinco estrellas, además, tampoco tengo el dinero —rió—. Soy más de ir a un lugar casual, con buena música, comida variada y algo que beber —se señaló a sí mismo, aguanté la tentación de morderme el labio—. No me gusta la etiqueta, prefiero una buena ola para surfear o una montaña que escalar a recluirme en una cita aburrida dentro de un restaurante —se detuvo y se mordió los labios—. No sabía qué te gustaría, así que elegí algo intermedio. Si me mando una burrada por favor avísame… y discúlpame —suplicó divertido.

Parpadeé con rapidez. ¿Era él real? ¿No estaba metida en alguna mala broma para televisión? ¿Dónde estaban las cámaras?  
Repentinamente parecía como si el hombre perfecto, ese que estuve dibujando en mi imaginación por tanto tiempo, aparecía frente a mí sin habérmelo propuesto. Sonreí y trate de reír como una persona inteligente para no sonar como una tonta.

—Me encanta tu propuesta —dije sabiendo que mis ojos brillaban como los de una adolescente—. ¿Bailaremos, cierto?

Esta vez sus ojos chispearon y dibujó una sonrisa ladeada que me calentó el estómago.

—Eso es lo mejor —dijo ofreciéndome su mano—. Es un bar con pista de baile.

…

El bar era increíble. Aunque no parecía ser de un público genérico, se notaba que había algo más de exclusividad. Pero una vez dentro e instalados en una mesa apartada del ruido y de la pista de baile, todo parecía repentinamente cobrar un sentido maravilloso.

Estaba adorando mi cita.

Solo esperaba que Cedric no saliera arrancando para besarse con un chico.

Reí de mi propia broma justo cuando él llegaba con dos vasos con nuestros tragos.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —me preguntó, agite la cabeza recibiendo mi Mojito.

—Estaba recordando algo.

Achicó los ojos con una sonrisa ladeada.

—¿No me quieres contar?

Fruncí los labios, pensando. Me recosté contra la silla y lo miré fijamente. Finalmente asentí y le conté mi experiencia con Dean. Por supuesto no le dije nombres, el mundo era tan pequeño que nunca se sabía si podrían reencontrarse y revivir algo que yo no tenía por qué haber contado.

Sus ojos se abrieron con impresión.

—¿Hablas en serio? —dijo levemente molesto. Asentí avergonzada. Aún me costaba quitarme la sensación de humillación por sentir que le interesaba a alguien al que no le gustaban las mujeres.

Suspiré frustrada.

—Debí verlo venir, él es demasiado… bueno en elegir su ropa —solté una carcajada y di un sorbo a mi vaso. Él esbozó un amago de sonrisa, pero lo noté más preocupado.

—Por muy gay que sea, fue bastante idiota en desperdiciar a alguien como tú —dijo seriamente. Iba a sonreír agradecida, pero me miraba tan intensamente que solo me pude sonrojar.

—Ya sucedió —dije levantando mis hombros—. No le doy importancia.

El cruzó sus brazos sobre la mesa y se acercó a mí. Sus ojos a la luz del lugar se veían violetas.

—¿Te afecto?

Parpadeé.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que alguien te hubiese usado como fachada, que te hubiera hecho creer que le interesabas como mujer —soltó sin anestesia. ¡Auch! Dicho de ese modo sonaba demasiado humillante y… ofensivo. Suspiré sopesando sus palabras.

—No me afectó tanto como creía —dije alzando un hombro—. No me gustaba como hombre —intenté que el énfasis en esas palabras significasen que existía solo una mera atracción—. Quiero decir —agregué al ver su expresión incrédula—, me gustaba, lo encontraba atractivo, pero no sentía mariposas en el estómago. En realidad descubrirlo con otro chico me causó más bien… gracia. Solo podía reír. ¿Si estaba humillada? Claro, creí que si alguien como él se fijaba en mí era porque algo tenía que valía la pena, pero luego descubrí sus gustos y bueno… —suspiré y jugué con la pajita y los hielos de mi vaso, recordando lo que Dean me había dicho esa mañana—. De todos modos no es mi tipo de hombre —sacudí la cabeza con una risita tonta. La rabia de cómo Dean me había manipulado seguía en mi estómago.

—Ya veo…mal rollo—dijo él pensativo. Hizo un amago con una de sus manos, por un momento creí que tomaría la mía, pero pareció arrepentirse a último momento y tomó su vaso. Bebió y achicó un ojo—. Entonces… ¿cuál es tu tipo de hombre? —dijo torciendo una sonrisa. Tragué saliva en seco.

¿Cómo era mi tipo de hombre? La respuesta podría haber sido alguien arrogante, idiota, cavernícola. Pero entonces recordé que Harry además de aquello reunía lo peor de todos los mundos. Fruncí la nariz en un acto reflejo y finalmente contesté:

—El que no me haga sentir que perdí mi tiempo y vida en quererlo —solté sin pensar. Cedric arqueó una ceja.

—Es una exigencia bastante alta ¿eh? —me sonrió, bebí un largo sorbo de mi trago. Miré a Cedric intentando no ser muy obvia y descubrí que tenía cualidades de esas que no se hablan en voz alta, solo eran susceptibles si se ponía mucha atención.

—Tengo que ser exigente si no quiero ser engañada por un gay nuevamente —intenté bromear. Aunque a mi cabeza acudió Michael inevitablemente, no era gay, pero era una mierda de hombre que me había engañado de la forma más vil posible. Aunque de cierta forma, a esas alturas ya se lo agradecía. Omití la rabia que creció en mi estómago para no crispar los puños. Agité la cabeza y le sonreí a Cedric para enfocarme en algunas dudas antes que le revelase más de mi vida sin conocer un poco de la suya. Rió ante mi comentario aunque con algo de culpa, como si no supiera cómo reaccionar—: A todo esto… no me has contado cómo conseguiste el número de mi taller.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello rizado y sonrió ampliamente.

—Se lo pedí a Bill —dijo y pude notar un leve sonrojo, mis piernas temblaron—. El día que nos encontramos fuera de la oficina te dije que iba saliendo de una reunión con él —contó—. Me tomé el atrevimiento de pedirle tu celular porque tenía planeado invitarte a salir, pero él simplemente me dijo que apareciera por tu taller. Creo que le pareció divertida la idea de que te diera la sorpresa. Pero qué sucede sino, que te encuentro justo a la salida de mi oficina. Como quedamos para hoy simplemente decidí pasar.

Reí por la ocurrencia de Bill. ¿Qué tan bien me conocía mi hermano para saber que me gustaba que un hombre me soprendiera?

—Tuviste suerte de que confiara en que nos veríamos —dije colocándome un mechón de pelo tras la oreja—. De lo contrario me habría vestido con unos pantalones deportivos.

El achicó los ojos, se inclinó hacia atrás y me miró entornando la mirada.

—Pues… vestida así o con ropa deportiva no habría sido un obstáculo para invitarte esta noche —me sonrió de forma divertida. Repentinamente Harry había quedado guardado en algún rincón recóndito de mi mente—. Eres linda —soltó sin anestesia. Sonríe apretando mis mejillas.

—Eh… gracias —dije. La verdad es que no sabía qué mierda contestar a eso. Estaba demasiado ocupada en controlar las mariposas que se sacudían en mi pecho.

Como fue un momento incómodo para ambos, Cedric decidió pedir algo de comer. Después de dejarle en claro que era vegetariana, pidió un par de sandwishes bastante deliciosos que causaron problemas en la cocina porque todos tenían hamburguesas de carne. Pero aparentemente del Chef se vio desafiado a hacer algo para mí a la altura del bar en el que estábamos. El resultado fue una deliciosa hamburguesa a base de champiñones y cebolla caramelizada.

Cuando ya iba por la mitad de mi sandwish, una duda asaltó mi mente. No podía quedarme callada, algo dentro de mí insistía en saberlo. Solo esperaba no arruinar la cita, que hasta ese momento estaba siendo maravillosa.

—Cedric… —lo llamé. Levantó la mirada de su sandwish y colocó sus ojos claros en los míos. Respiré profundamente dejando el mío sobre el plato—. ¿Por qué con Harry no tienen buena relación?

Sabía que estaba siendo impertinente. Pero tanto uno como el otro me habían dado pistas nulas sobre que no era buena idea estar con ninguno de los dos. Tenía que saber por qué.

Se rascó la nariz y su mirada se apagó abruptamente.

—Es… una larga historia —dijo pasándose una mano por la cabeza. Por su tono de cansancio y leve irritación estaba claro que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo tocar el tema. No quería joder la cita, pero tenía qué saber lo que ocurría. ¿Qué sabía él de Harry que yo no?

—¿No me quieres contar? —aventuré. Se pasó las manos por la cara con fastidio. Por su expresión supe que la había jodido y que la cita no terminaría como esperaba.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —preguntó frustrado—. ¿No prefieres hablar de algo más que no sea de ése?

"Ese". Harry era una piedra en su zapato. ¿Con quién mierda estaba viviendo?

—Cedric —suspiré—. No quiero arruinar nuestra cita, porque hasta el momento todo ha sido fantástico.

—¿Entonces por qué preguntas por él? —se volvió a pasar las manos por el cabello y miró hacia la pista de baile, como si quisiera huir. Me llevé una mano al cuello.

—Porque vivimos juntos —suspiré. Me llevé una mano al estómago, como si con ello pudiera calmar las emociones mezcladas que estaban a punto de hacerme devolver la comida—. Siento cosas por él Cedric —confesé. Sus ojos se abrieron con espanto, sí, espanto—. Siento cosas que no están en mí controlarlas. Necesito saber por qué lo odias tanto…. Tengo que saber si tengo que arrancar de ahí.

—Arranca —dijo con fuerza. Se abalanzó sobre la mesa y tomó mi mano por debajo—. Ginny, él no es un buen tipo… sal de ahí, aléjate de él.

Reí con amargura.

—Es difícil si vive en mi casa —dije, él respiró profundamente. La música había cambiado y la pista de baile se llenó por completo. Él se acercó más a mí para que pudiéramos escucharnos.

—Échalo de ahí antes de que sea tarde —me gritó al oído. Me aparté mirándolo asustada.

—¿Por qué? —jadeé—. ¿Mató a alguien a caso?

Vi como sus pupilas se agrandaban y achicaban rápidamente. Su respiración se agitó.

—Él hizo cosas en el pasado que arruinaron mi vida —confesó. Pude notar el dolor en sus ojos. No podía imaginarme a Harry como el villano en acción. Era un idiota troglodita, pero ¿mal intencionado? No lo creía. No quería creerlo.

—¿Qué cosas? —pregunté afirmando mi mano con la suya para demostrare que estaba preparada para lo que me dijera. Aunque por dentro los nervios me estaban jugando una mala pasada. Enredo sus dedos con los míos. Negó con la cabeza.

—Podrá sonar contradictorio, pero hablar de lo que hizo sería involucrarme en un asunto que le corresponde contarlo a él —dijo con un dejo de frustración—. Quisiera contártelo todo, pero por ahora solo te puedo decir que te alejes de él…destruye todo lo que toca.

A pesar del ruido noté un dolor insoportable en su voz. Mi corazón se estrujó al escucharlo, le di un par de apretones a su mano y asentí moviendo la cabeza.

—¿Quieres bailar? —pregunté repentinamente. Soltó una risa y asintió.

—Me encantaría —dijo aliviado.

Nos levantamos sin darme cuenta que aún seguíamos tomados de la mano. Ya en la pista liberé mis pensamientos para no dejarme llevar por la intriga de lo que escondía Harry en su vida.

Tal vez era un simple problema entre ellos y no era algo en lo que tenía que involucrarme. Todos teníamos secretos y todos habíamos calado hasta algún punto en la vida de los demás. Solo que algunos lo hacían de mala forma, que era el caso de Harry y Cedric.

Comencé a moverme al ritmo de la música olvidando los secretos y los misterios que rondaban a Harry. Cuando Cedric me hizo girar sobre mí misma y me alejó y acercó con ritmo, descubrí que estaba siendo paranoica. Seguí sus pasos y de repente terminamos moviéndonos con rapidez y soltura, como si nada más importara en el mundo.

Sus ojos seguían cambiando de color con las luces, y me gustaba.

…

Salimos tarde del bar. Me acompañó en taxi hasta mi casa aún sabiendo que él se alojaba solo a un par de cuadras del lugar donde estábamos.  
Cuando descendimos del vehículo le pidió al taxista que esperara mientras me acompañaba hasta el portón de la entrada de mi edificio. Metí las llaves y cuando sonó el "clic" me giré hacia él.

—Quiero pedirte disculpas por las preguntas que hice —me disculpé, él sonrió agitando la cabeza.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, las dudas son normales —se mordió el labio inferior y miró hacia arriba, como si quisiera encontrar algo—. Solo… no dejes que entre tanto en tu vida. Es un consejo de amigo.

Asentí algo turbada por el concepto de amigos que había utilizado. Pareció notarlo porque en algún momento bajé la mirada a las llaves colocadas en la cerradura y levantó mi mentón con sus dedos.

—No creerás que será la última vez que salgamos ¿cierto? —susurró—. Sé que tienes sentimientos por…él… —carraspeó—, pero si me das una oportunidad te puedo asegurar que no te defraudaré.

Reí.

—Eso espero —dije sin pensar. Aunque la idea de una segunda cita me parecía fascinante. Apreté mis labios ante el arranque de honestidad. Solo mi cerebro era capaz de delatarme cuando tenía que mantenerme callada.

—Tengo tu teléfono —murmuró. Lo vi muy cerca de mi cara, pero no quise moverme.

_Tengo que sacar a Harry de mi sistema… tengo que sacar a Harry de mi sistema…_

Asentí y entonces cerré la distancia que nos apartaba. Lo besé.

Por Dios… yo lo besé.

Tomó mi cara entre sus manos y profundizó el beso. Lamentablemente fue corto. Rosó su nariz con la mía y suspiró sobre mi piel.

—Nos vemos entonces…—susurró con una sonrisa. Asentí sonriendo también.

—Nos vemos…

Se alejó hacia el taxi y no se metió en el asiento del copiloto hasta que yo cerré la reja tras de mi espalda. Se despidió con la mano y comencé a subir las escaleras sintiéndome como una colegiala. No había llegado al rellano del tercer piso cuando recibí un mensaje de texto:  
"_Este es mi número, llámame si me necesitas. Qué tengas lindos sueños. Un beso. Buenas noches. Cedric"_

Abrí la puerta de mi casa sonriendo como idiota y con la pantalla del celular iluminándome la cara. El departamento estaba a oscuras así que asumí que Harry estaba en el bar. Arrojé el bolso sobre una silla y entonces lo escuché.

—¿Tuviste una buena noche?

Di un salto en medio del pasillo, solté el celular que cayó al suelo y lancé un grito al aire. Harry estaba sentado a oscuras en el sofá de la sala.

—¡Por Dios! ¡Deja de asustarme así!—exclamé llevándome una mano al pecho. Lo sentí levantarse del sofá. Caminó hasta mí, sentí su perfume, una mezcla de pino y pimienta.

—¿Qué te dijo? —susurró. Parecía lastimado. Su voz sonaba áspera y desesperada, como si no hubiese bebido agua en días.

—Nada…—dije intentando encontrar el interruptor de la luz. Pero su mano encontró la mía antes que lo hallara—. Solo… bailamos y comimos —susurré.

¿Por qué me pasaban esas cosas? ¿Por qué con Harry era todo tan difícil? Acababa de besar a un chico maravilloso. Sentí sus promesas de un futuro en ese beso y sin embargo ahí estaba, con dos palabras Harry me había desarmado por completo.

No podía sacarlo de mi sistema tan fácilmente como creía.

—Te vi besarlo…—dijo entonces. Mi respiración se paralizó. ¿Él vio qué?

—No tengo compromisos con nadie…—dije afirmando mi voz—. Y Cedric me gusta.

—No lo conoces —jadeó. Quité mi mano de la suya con absoluta facilidad. ¿Se estaba rindiendo?

—Curioso que lo digas, porque él piensa lo mismo de ti, que no te conozco lo suficiente —dije molesta. Estaba harta que me escondieran cosas.

Sentí la tensión de su cuerpo. Estábamos demasiado cerca el uno del otro.

—¿Te dijo algo más?

Resoplé frustrada.

—¿Hay algo que tenga que saber? —Gruñí. Él no se movió ni hizo ruido alguno—. Eso creí.

Di un paso al lado buscando escapar pero entonces me agarró por la cintura con una suavidad no propia de él. Me pegó a su pecho por la espalda y susurró en mi oído… barriendo con todas mis defensas.

—¿Te gusta de verdad? —me preguntó. Temblé—. Dime si realmente te gusta, si sientes algo por él… y mañana mismo salgo de tu departamento.

¿Qué dijo? ¿Dejar el…? Cerré los ojos al sentir su aliento en mi cuello. ¿Quería yo que se marchara?

—No sé qué siento realmente…—intenté reunir fuerzas en las pocas palabras que podía articular, una de sus manos se escabulló debajo de la blusa rosando mi abdomen, esperaba que sin querer—. Pero sí…me siento bien cuando estoy con él.

—¿Y conmigo? —susurró más ronco. Mi columna vibro y mis piernas cosquillearon hasta la cara interior de los muslos.

¿Con él? ¿Qué sentía con él?... Harry sacaba mis instintos más brutales y prehistóricos a flote. Sacaba lo mejor y peor de mí. Quería golpearlo y besarlo a la vez.  
Pero por sobretodo… me sentía protegida.

—No quiero que te vayas —susurré entonces. Mi boca liberó aquellas palabras sin que se lo permitiera. Me giró con fuerza para mirarlo. Agarró mi cara entre sus manos. Sus ojos se veían increíblemente verdes con la luz de la calle. Pude ver las tinieblas en ellos, una carga de secretos y emociones que ni él mismo comprendía y donde yo no tenía acceso. Se estaba hundiendo en su propio dolor y no podía ayudarlo.

—No sé qué mierda has hecho conmigo…—jadeó con angustia, sus ojos temblaron—. Intenté sacarte de mi cabeza todos estos días… creí que si no te veía podría dormir en paz…Pero no he pegado un puto ojo todas estas noches. Y cuando te vi hoy vestida así para verte con…_ése_…—nuevamente la forma despectiva de hablar. Tanto de Cedric como de su parte era una forma tosca de referirse a cada uno de ellos. Sus palabras bloquearon mi cerebro. Tenía su boca peligrosamente cerca de la mía. Mi respiración se cortó a intervalos—. Ése no te conoce como yo… no sabe cómo te gusta tu café, ni sabe que tarareas cuando estás dibujando tus diseños en esa libreta que tienes… él no te conoce Ginny…Y mierda que me cuesta aceptarlo, pero yo sí. Sé todo de ti y me encanta ser el único que haya notado esos detalles…no quiero que nadie más lo sepa…

Tragué saliva y me llevé las manos a las suyas sobre mi cara. Recordé el rostro destrozado de Romilda, Harry no tenía ni una pisca de remordimiento con sus conquistas. Yo no quería acabar como ella. No podía permitirlo.

—Sé que te acostaste con Romilda —le dije, cerró los ojos con fuerza, arrugando los párpados—. ¿Por qué le hiciste eso Harry? ¿Cómo pudiste dañarla de esa forma?... Yo…. Yo no quiero terminar como ella —confesé.

Entonces abrió los ojos de golpe. Elevó mi rostro hacia el suyo y vi cómo se mordía la boca formando una línea, estaba desesperado.

—Fue un error —susurró angustiado—. Estaba enojado conmigo por pensar tanto en ti. Después de la primera vez que te besé no pude sacarte de mi cabeza. Creí que si me acostaba con ella te sacaría de mi mente… pero no puedo Ginny… nada ni nadie te saca de mi cabeza —sus ojos miraban con espanto, como si la idea fuera inaceptable. Me sentí despreciada. ¿Realmente estaba admitiendo que le gustaba pero que era imposible que así fuera? Intenté soltarme, pero no me dejó.

—La usaste —susurré. No quería sonar dolida, pero sus palabras me estaban atravesando—. Ella te quería y la usaste —sentí que las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas—… no quiero terminar así…

Su nariz rosó la mía, sus pulgares secaron mis lágrimas.

—No quiero hacerte daño —dijo, sus manos temblaron. No parpadeó, sus ojos estaban brillantes y húmedos, como si quisiera llorar pero lo estuviera evitando. No podía comprender qué batalla interna estaba lidiando—. No puedo prometerte nada… pero, pero…

—Harry —lo llamé y apreté mis manos sobre las suyas, tal como lo había hecho con Cedric. Estaba harta que me tomaran por una mujercita débil. Lo que fuera que sucediera en su cabeza sabría lidiar con ello. Quería transmitirle ese sentimiento. Que podía confiar en mí.

—Pero no soporto verte con otro, no soporto que tus ojos brillen por otro… no quiero verte sonreír para otro —sus labios rosaron los míos, cerró sus ojos y vi con incertidumbre como una lágrima bajaba por el costado de su ojo derecho—. No sé qué me hiciste… pero ya no lo soporto.

Me besó apretándome contra sus labios. Noté su desesperación en el beso. Mis escudos se hicieron añicos, mi corazón se disparó. Por mi mente cruzó la promesa en el beso de Cedric, pero Harry lo estaba haciendo muy difícil. Quise resistirme pero no pude. No podía. No lo haría.

Harry me gustaba. Sentía cosas por él, mis días eran mejores si él estaba en ellos.

Me dejé llevar por el beso con la misma desesperación y veneración con la que él me estaba tratando. Sus manos soltaron mi cara y me abrazaron por la espalda con fuerza. Llevé mis manos a su cabello y enredé mis dedos en él.

Liberó un gemido ante el contacto. Avanzó unos pasos y me apoyó contra la pared del pasillo. Jadeé al sentir sus labios en mi cuello y sus manos recorriendo mi espalda bajo la blusa. No había vuelta atrás. Una corriente eléctrica me atravesó de pies a cabeza cuando comenzó a morder mi cuello con desesperación. Arqueé la espalda por instinto. La blusa se deslizó por mi hombro, sus labios lo llevaron hasta ahí y luego volvió a subir a mi boca.

—Dime si no quieres que siga y me detengo ahora mismo —jadeó sobre mis labios. Sus manos se aferraron a mi espalda subiendo y bajando por mi piel. ¿Cómo pretendía que pensara claramente si hacía eso?—. Si no dices nada… no respondo de mí.

Cerré los ojos a medias y lo miré. No supe cómo habrá sido mi mirada, pero estaba segura que pedía a gritos que continuara. Lo agarré por el cuello de la camisa y lo besé. Gimió contra mi boca. Ya no nos detendríamos.

Sus manos recorrieron sin recato cada zona de mi cuerpo mientras me besaba con una desesperación animal. Sus manos se metieron bajo la falda y me levantó una pierna por el muslo para engancharla en sus caderas. Me empujó contra la pared con leves movimientos, intentando que notara lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de sus pantalones. Jadeé excitada.  
Ser consciente que yo estaba causando su excitación solo hacía que me sintiera poderosa.

Aventuré bajo su camiseta y comencé a recorrer su espalda. Mi cerebro me gritó de todas las formas posibles que podía terminar como Romilda, como todas las demás chicas con las que Harry se acostaba. Pero mi corazón me insistía que él no le había suplicado a ninguna ni había llorado sobre sus labios como lo había hecho conmigo.  
Su lengua arremetió contra la mía como un animal hambriento. Su mano derecha se movía sobre mi muslo desde la rodilla hasta mi trasero. Se detuvo ahí y apretó haciéndome sentir cientos de fibras electrificadas a su paso.  
Con la otra mano sujetaba mi cuello por debajo de la nuca, para mantener el control y el ángulo de mi boca. Se impulsó hacia delante nuevamente dejándome absolutamente pegada a la pared para que su erección tuviera contacto directo con mi entrepierna. Gemí ante el contacto y él hizo lo mismo. En un movimiento que no pude percibir soltó mi falda, bajó mi pierna y dejó que la prenda cayera al suelo. Me levantó en vilo y súbitamente aparecí en su habitación.

En todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo conmigo nunca había entrado a su cuarto por respeto a su espacio personal. Ahí en la penumbra no podía ver mucho, salvo un escritorio lleno de papeles y el armario abierto. Me arrojó sobre la cama y sentí el edredón suave bajo mi piel. Cuando se arrojó sobre mí lo hizo entre mis piernas. Las enredó contra sus caderas, arrojó sus lentes lejos, me quitó las sandalias y volvió a besarme como un loco. Su lengua se enredó con la mía con tal desesperación que mi nariz quedó cubierta por su mejilla. Cuando nos separamos un segundo inhalé aire profundamente antes de morir ahogada por un ataque de besos apasionados. Rió en mi mejilla antes de esparcir besos por ella hasta mi oreja izquierda.

—Quién eres…—me susurró riendo. Mordió el lóbulo, me estremecí—. Qué me estás haciendo…

—Cállate —jadeé. Busqué su boca y se aferró a mi cabello con sus dedos como garras. Lo sentí contra mi cuerpo mientras se balanceaba con suavidad, haciendo que el rose fuera estremecedor.

Sus palabras rugieron en mi interior. Estaba impresionado, como si no pudiera creer que aquello que le estaba sucediendo fuera real. Como si lo que estaba sintiendo fuera imposible.

Deslicé mis manos por su abdomen. Lo sentí suave, firme. Su piel estaba caliente. Sus hombros eran anchos. En un segundo se sentó y se quitó la camisa. La luz de la penumbra lo iluminaba. El cabello le caía sobre los ojos, su barba descuidada le pintaba una sombra en la mandíbula, la clavícula se marcaba por encima de su pecho. Me incliné levemente hacia delante, mi mano derecha dibujó un sendero desde su ombligo hasta su pecho. El corazón le latía frenético. Dejé la mano ahí. Respiraba entrecortado, sus ojos brillaban proyectando un halo verde oscuro. Sin quitarlos de los míos se inclinó hacia delante y metió una mano bajo la blusa. Cerré los ojos estremeciéndome. Con la otra mano se ayudó para subirla hasta que finalmente logró sacarla por mi cabeza.

Se inclinó hacia delante. Me besó la mejilla y luego bajó por el cuello hasta el hombro. La tira del sostén había caído hasta el codo. Su mano se deslizó por el brazo y fue dejando besos en el camino, hasta que se detuvo sobre la copa que cubría uno de mis pechos. Temblé.  
Su pulgar hizo una leve presión sobre éste mientras su boca besaba los contornos. Arqueé la espalda totalmente entregada a las caricias que me estaban causando corto circuitos. Mi cerebro dejó de procesar, solo pude sentir cuando sus labios se abrieron paso por la copa y su mano hizo presión en mi espalda para acercar mi cuerpo más a él.

Sentí su lengua recorrer mi piel y succionar el pezón. Con la mano que había dejado a mi espalda soltó el sostén rápidamente. Lo arrojó lejos. Sentir su piel contra la mía fue una sensación sublime. Su boca en mi pecho estaba causando estragos en mi cordura. Gemí cuando una ola de placer recorrió mi espalda. Él gimió a la par mientras con la otra mano sujetaba mi cuello. Me incliné para morderle el hombro, esparcí besos por él hasta su oreja y susurré un gemido ahogado cuando sentí que mordía el pezón con el que estaba jugando. Enrede mis manos en su cabello, él exhaló un gemido y me empujó contra la cama para besarme.  
Agarró mis manos y las llevó sobre mi cabeza. Me besó mientras las afirmaba y comenzó a deslizarse lentamente por mi barbilla dejando leves rastros de mordiscos y lamidos suaves por mi piel. Deslizó sus manos por mis brazos alzados hasta mis pechos, su boca seguía descendiendo por mi cuerpo, hasta mi ombligo. Cuando llegó al tatuaje en mi cadera sentí como lo acariciaba con su nariz antes de dejar un suave beso sobre él. Hundió sus dedos en mi piel a medida que iba bajando. Cuando llegó a mis bragas jadeé con un gemido ahogado. De un salto se reincorporó hasta mi boca y me besó con fuerza mientras sin pedir permiso deslizaba sus dedos dentro de mi cuerpo. Emití un grito y elevé las caderas enganchando mi pierna a su cintura. Llevó su boca a mi otro pecho mientras sus dedos me bloqueaban las ideas y me volvían totalmente primitiva. Con Michael jamás había tenido tantas sensaciones. Sí, había llegado al orgasmo un par de veces, pero jamás había disfrutado el proceso tanto como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Lo sentí morder, lamer y hacer cosas que en mi vida había sentido. Un estremecimiento recorrió mi estómago cuando recordé que su experiencia se debía solo a las muchas mujeres que habían pasado por aquella cama. Pero la idea se borró rápidamente de mi mente cuando de un dedo pasó a dos.

Lo agarré por el pelo y lo obligué a subir la cabeza para besarme. Abrió su boca para exhalar un gemido ahogado y mordió mi labio inferior. Sentía el edredón pegado a mi espalda.  
Nos miramos a los ojos unos segundos mientras él seguía moviendo sus dedos. No fue necesario hablar para decir lo que necesitábamos en ese preciso instante. Sin esperar ni un segundo más, con una destreza asombrosa me quitó las bragas y él se quitó los pantalones y los bóxers.  
Abrió un cajón a un costado de la cama y sacó un condón que en ningún momento vi cuándo se lo colocó.  
Luego me agarró por la espalda, me besó con fuerza, separó mis piernas y sin preguntar o avisar, lo sentí. Exhalé una exclamación ahogada ante el golpe. No era virgen, pero después de tantos meses sin práctica el movimiento había sido levemente doloroso.

—¡Lo siento!—susurró en mis labios. Se movió lentamente intentando que el ardor se apaciguara, pero hacía rato que se había convertido en otra cosa.

—No hay problema —gemí agarrándolo por la cara y besándolo con fuerza.  
Había perdido práctica pero también era cierto que Michael no era tan diestro como Harry. Mi espalda se erizó ante las embestidas suaves. Me sorprendió. Siempre creí que sería un tipo intenso, brusco y hasta bruto. Pero lo estaba llevando bastante bien y con muchísima… muchísima sensualidad.

Levanté mis caderas y gemí en su boca mientras me besaba. Sentí su frente húmeda. Arqueó su espalda hacia arriba, despegando su pecho del mío y se afirmó con sus manos a mis costados dejando caer la cabeza hacia delante. Alcé mis piernas enrollándolas en su cintura. Sus ojos estaban brillantes. Levanté aún más mis caderas si era posible y él emitió un grito ronco, gutural, animal. Se movió un poco más rápido. Con un brazo me sujetó debajo de las caderas para ayudarme a mantener el equilibrio. Me movía hacia atrás y adelante.

Mi piel se calentó, mi respiración se volvió errática. Desconocía mi voz. En esos precisos instantes era la esencia más pura de una mujer en su estado más antiguo. Me sentía poderosa, bonita, dominante. Nos miramos a los ojos. No pensaba vulnerarme y cerrarlos. Estábamos a la par. Éramos iguales.  
La velocidad se volvió necesaria cuando ya no aguanté el ritmo cándido. Quería sentir más, me estaba volviendo loca. Los gemidos eran absolutamente desconocidos en mí. Pero me gustaba sentirlos, los adoraba, ¡me encantaba estar así!  
Las embestidas se volvieron más rápidas, no violentas, pero intensas. Me soltó la cintura y volvió a apoyarse a mis costados con las manos y aferró los puños al edredón. Se movió con fuerza, con rapidez. Sus gemidos se mezclaron con los míos. Se agachó hacia mi boca, me dio un beso rápido antes de acercarse a mi oído.  
Algo en mi pelvis vibró, sentí que mis piernas se acalambraban. Mi columna se erizó y por mi piel viajó una corriente como de circuito roto a punto de explotar.

—¡Dios, Ginny! —exclamó en mi oído con un gemido.

Entonces lo sentí.

Algo que no había sentido nunca…. Ni con Michael, ni con nadie antes de él.  
Exploté. No sabría describirlo. Fue sensacional. Mi cuerpo vibró, mi piel se estremeció, todos mis órganos implosionaron en una ola de placer tan fantástica que perdí la razón un segundo. Solo pude gritar. Aferré las manos a su cabello, arqué mi espalda al punto que sentí un tirón en la columna. A los pocos segundos, casi de inmediato, él estalló sobre mis labios. Pude notar su piel vibrar como la mía, sus músculos tensarse y cómo el placer se distribuía por su cuerpo haciéndolo jadear contra mi mejilla.  
Se dejó caer encima de mí. Nuestras respiraciones eran lo único que llenaba la habitación. Mi cerebro quería abrirse paso para dejar salir el remordimiento, pero lo evité. No quería arruinar el momento, ya vería en la mañana qué hacer.  
Harry se incorporó y nos miramos a los ojos. El temor apareció un segundo en mi pecho. No quería cuestionarme lo que acababa de hacer, pero tenía la incertidumbre de qué sucedería ahora.

—¿Estás bien? —fue lo único que preguntó. Mi mente me jugó esa mala pasada de creer si les preguntaba a todas lo mismo. Cerré los ojos y apacigüé mi respiración para no delatarme.

—Lo estoy —susurré.

Me sonrió y se levantó despacio. Salió de mi cuerpo y sentí un frio repentino. Se apoyó en el codo respirando aún agitado y me miró de soslayo.

—Deberías meterte bajo las sábanas para que no te de de frío —dijo sonriendo de costado. Parpadeé confundida—. ¿No creerás que te dejaré marchar a tu habitación esta noche, verdad?

Sabía que me había sonrojado, así que agradecía que estuviera oscuro. Se levantó hacia el cuarto de baño que había en el pasillo. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza.

Estaba eufórica. Quería gritar. ¡Por Dios! ¡Acababa de vivir la mejor noche de mi existencia!

* * *

**NOTAS**

Y finalmente el tan esperado capítulo que todas querían leer. Ya sabía que estaban locas por leer finalmente el gatillante que los llevaría a ese desenlace.  
Bueno, aquí lo tienen. Espero no haberlas defraudado, y si lo hice, por favor ¡háganmelo saber para mejorar estas escenas a futuro!

Por supuesto ninguno lo sacará fácil. Ya saben que Harry está pasando por algún dilema moral o mental con lo que concierne a Ginny. Y no pudo aguantar más. ¿Qué pasará a futuro?

Por otro lado, Cedric será importante en la historia. Y sí, será él quien tal vez las haga dudar todo el tiempo como lectoras si Harry es un buen partido o no. Cedric no es una mala persona, de hecho, es excelente, tiene las mejores intenciones del mundo y espero poder crear ese ambiente de dudas cuando estén leyendo. Porque seguirá apareciendo y mucho.

¡Les agradezco a todos por su apoyo y por leerme día a día!  
¡Nos vemos en el próximo que será del POV de Harry!  
Kate.-


	24. Capítulo 24

**Les quiero agradecer a todos por los lindos comentarios y los favoritos que han dejado a esta historia. Muchísimas gracias por su confianza y por quedarse con ella.**  
**¡Espero no decepcionarlos!**

* * *

**XXIV  
HARRY**

_"...I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you, but with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide..._  
_No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed, this is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come..._  
_When you feel my heat, look into my eyes, it's where my demons hidde, it's where my demons hide..._  
_Don't get to close is dark inside, it's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide."_  
_**  
**_

...

Durante los tres meses que llevábamos conviviendo, jamás creí que algo así ocurriría. Me había cerrado a todas las posibilidades de dejar que Ginny entrara en mi vida. Pero finalmente yo lo había buscado.

Desde el beso que le di en su sala algo en mí había cambiado. Siempre la vi lejano, como un espectador que observa una pintura interesante. No la toca, no le presta mayor atención que unos segundos, y luego la olvida. Ginny siempre fue la amiga que me divertía, la chica con la que nos embriagábamos tomando tequila los primeros años y la que me ocultaba en su casa cuando tenía que escapar de mujeres sicópatas.  
Ella se había convertido en una buena confidente, en alguien que no se inmiscuía en mi vida ni yo en la suya. En alguien que no cuestionaba mis métodos para vivir, que no preguntaba más de lo necesario, la persona que me hacía sentir que podía confiar y nada saldría de su boca.

Ese sentimiento hacia ella existía aún, por supuesto. Seguía siendo la mujer más honesta que había conocido, pero la convivencia había cambiado la perspectiva.

Si al principio la encontraba guapa — pero no para querer follarla—, de un momento a otro pasó a ser la amiga atractiva, de piernas largas y seductora, solo que ella ni siquiera lo se daba cuenta de que lo era. Por supuesto que yo lo iba a notar en algún momento. Cuando eres amigo no miras más allá, pero estando juntos te fijas en cada detalle.

Al principio noté su gusto por los dulces. Me di cuenta que su café o té lo cargaba con tres cucharadas de azúcar. También descubrí en que no se preocupaba por tener una dieta estricta en su vida, aunque si bien era vegetariana igual se daba sus gustos. Me gustaba que no fuera de esas que vivían de galletas de arroz y contaba calorías. Ginny podía comerse una pizza entera completamente sola y no tendría remordimientos.  
Los detalles se hicieron notar poco a poco y no me di cuenta en cómo comencé a remarcarlos en mi mente como si fuera algo que tuviera que recordar. Me gustaba cómo se amarraba el cabello por las mañanas con un lápiz o un palito chino y dejaba a la vista su cuello largo cubierto de pecas. Muchas veces la encontré sentada en el sofá del departamento dibujando bocetos de vestidos mientras vestía su camisón y dejaba las piernas sobre la mesa de centro. No notaba mi presencia, pero yo sentía el calor subir por mi cuerpo. Tarareaba alguna canción del momento y mordía el lápiz con el que dibujaba. Su ceño se fruncía al no gustarle un detalle y luego sonreía de costado con suficiencia, como si hubiera creado algo novedoso.

Descubrí que por alguna razón me gustaba _joderle la existencia_, como ella solía decir. Llamarla a altas horas de la noche estando ebrio o pidiéndole algún favor disparatado. Pero más me gustaba su sentido de justicia. Y ahí fue cuando me fui a la mierda.

Notar detalles pequeños de una chica es normal, más aún si convives diariamente con alguien que poco a poco te hace demostrar que vale más de lo que creías. Pero cuando comenzó a pedirme explicaciones sobre Romilda comprendí que aquello iba más allá de la estúpida solidaridad femenina. Veía el terror en sus ojos cada vez que sacaba a relucir el tema, como si ella fuera la víctima. No tardé en darme cuenta que mi presencia la ponía nerviosa, que su respiración se agitaba y su voz subía un tono cada vez que le hablaba por algo. Y lo peor, me di cuenta que me gustaba que se pusiera así.

El día que la vi pelear con Michael en el bar sentí como el orgullo subía por mi pecho. No era la chiquilla que lloraba por los rincones ni se dejaba amedrentar. Tenía carácter y lo había dejado claro en medio de la pista de baile. Durante todo ese tiempo los puntos se fueron acumulando, explotando ese día en la sala del departamento cuando en un arrebato del que no fui consciente, la besé.

Desde entonces no me la podía sacar de la cabeza. El perfume que desprendía su cabello, el ángulo de su cuello al inclinarse, sus labios…. Mierda… había besado a muchas mujeres pero los labios de ella eran cálidos y acogedores. Podía sonar como un puto marica, pero la suavidad con la que me recibieron y luego la pasión con la que me respondió solo me demostraba que estaba totalmente equivocado con ella desde un principio. Ginny era una mujer impresionante y aquella idea de que me sintiera atraído me aterró.

Intenté huir de todas las formas. Le grité a mi mejor amigo porque su novio la había usado de parche, siendo que de algún modo el camino volvía a quedar libre. Estaba tan enfadado por sentir cosas que no debía que llamé a Romilda. Ginny tenía razón, era un imbécil, un hijo de puta de los peores. Había utilizado a su asistente para desquitarme, para volver a ser yo mismo. Tenía que sentir aquel polvo desinteresado de una noche. Solo que lo había hecho con una persona que aparentemente se había interesado en mí. Y para mi mala suerte, Ginny por supuesto se enteró porque la muchacha trabajaba con ella. No tenían que suceder así las cosas. Mi vida debió haber seguido tal cual como lo estaba desde el principio, antes de mudarme con ella.

Pero la seguía viendo, todos los días. Ella seguía ahí, porque claro, era su casa, yo era el invasor. Entonces comencé a notar más cosas en las que nunca me fijaba, como en su forma de vestir, de caminar, de hablar y de morderse el labio cuando algo la preocupaba. Solía rascarse el cuello cuando estaba nerviosa y su cabello se rizaba en las puntas con la humedad de la ducha. Solo una vez miré por el resquicio de la puerta cuando se estaba saliendo del baño y descubrí su espalda llena de pequeñas gotitas. Todo el día tuve la boca seca, esperando que esas gotitas me quitaran la sed.

Me estaba volviendo loco.

_Pero no podía caer en eso…. No de nuevo. _

Pero estaba cayendo, como un idiota. No podía sacármela de la cabeza. Ella no era consciente. No había hecho absolutamente nada más que ser ella misma. No era como esas chiquillas del bar que se me arrojaban con una facilidad impresionante a los brazos, Ginny no hacía nada. Simplemente estaba. Era ella, nada más. Y aún así parecía que se me hubiera metido bajo la piel como una enfermedad, enraizada, potente, que no tenía cura.

Las cosas cambiaron dolorosamente cuando descubrí que conocía a Cedric. No esperaba volver a verlo en mi vida, pero ahí estaba, en el cumpleaños de Neville, cortejando a la chica con la que vivía. Arrojando dardos en su dirección, fijándose en sus piernas que tanto me gustaban. Contemplándola de lejos, como si quisiera atacar. Jamás había tensado tanto mis músculos. Los brazos me dolían como la mierda, el estómago rugía suplicando que le asestara un puñetazo en su cara bonita para liberar la presión. La cabeza estaba que me explotaba. Bebí toda la cerveza que pude que para mi desgracia no bloqueaba mi mente. Escuché un par de cosas de Parvati, como si quisiera que tuviéramos un momento a solas. Ya no aguantaba más. Quería irme de esa mierda de fiesta.

Ya en la cocina perdí el control. Quería matar al monstruo que me estaba haciendo añicos el hígado. La besé con toda la rabia y posesión acumulada y no me importó que nos descubrieran. Después de todo estábamos fingiendo el rollo de ser novios.

_Novios_…

Esa palabra me remordía la consciencia. ¿Qué podría prometerle a ella? Nada. Y sin embargo cada vez que la besaba era como si el mundo se fuera a acabar mañana. Si Luna no nos hubiera interrumpido no sabría qué habría ocurrido conmigo.

Aunque lo averigüé pronto, cuando volvimos al departamento. La tensión era palpable y ella quiso romperlo haciendo el único gesto que jamás me hubiese esperado.  
Cuando me cantó "cumpleaños feliz" con el muffin de chocolate que había escondido para que no me lo comiera, todas las paredes que había elevado desde que salimos de la casa de Luna se fueron a la mierda. No era necesario pedir un deseo, porque lo estaba sintiendo, la piel me vibraba, su aliento me rosaba en cada compás de la canción más desafinada del mundo, pero que a la vez me había devuelto a los mejores años de mi vida. Aquellos que perdí hace tanto tiempo.

Tuve la necesidad de besarla, pero quería más. Esas ganas, ese deseo de poseerla fue tan animal que no pretendía detenerme, solo si ella así lo quería. Solo esperaba que una vez satisfecha la necesidad ella saliera de mi cabeza.  
Pero como mi madre sabía justo en qué momento interrumpirme, llamó en el momento preciso a media noche el día que comenzaba mi cumpleaños.

De cierta forma lo agradecí, pero las ganas no desaparecieron. Por el contrario, se hicieron más intensas. Opté por alejarme de Ginny, mientras más lejos permaneciera de ella esperaba más rápido olvidarla.  
El día que fui donde mis padres fue mi padrino quién descubrió que estaba actuando como un perfecto idiota cuando el abrazo que le di a mi madre duró más de lo normal.

—Te estás mejorando —me había dicho con sorna y algo de alivio en su rostro.

—No entiendo —fingí. Sirius me miró fijamente.

—Estás dejando atrás el pasado ¿me equivoco? Tu madre ya lo notó.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —fingía. Tenía que fingir. No quería tocar el tema.

Su palma en mi espalda mientras lavaba los platos fue firme al darme un golpe contenedor.

—No sé quien sea, pero está haciendo un buen trabajo —dijo con un tono apagado.

Sirius solía ser bromista, seductor. Él me había enseñado muchas de las cosas sobre las mujeres que ponía en práctica de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, era como un segundo padre y sabía que se preocupaba por mí. Lo agradecía, pero desde que me había ido de la casa que su actitud se había tornado más seria y condescendiente, sobretodo cada vez que entablaba una conversación conmigo sobre mujeres.

Como mi padre, ambos querían que volviera a ser feliz…

Lo era. A mi manera. Y aparentemente convivir con una amiga me había hecho delatar que algo más me estaba ocurriendo. Pero no podía caer de nuevo. Tenía que impedirlo.

Pero la puta suerte me jodió la existencia. Después de estar días esquivando a Ginny finalmente nos encontramos en la cocina del departamento. Con sorpresa, debía admitir. Porque juraba que ya había salido de la casa.  
La miré aparentando calma, intentando que mi taza de café fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Nos saludamos. Como siempre controlé mi voz, mis intenciones. Me felicité por sonar tan tranquilo, pero la verdad era que tenerla tan cerca después de haberla apartado durante días me estaba costando mi autocontrol.

Ella estaba… se veía… deslumbrante, bella, guapa… o cualquier calificativo que no cayera en lo mundano. Toda ella en su esencia más pura estaba delante de mí. Con su cabello ondulado por la humedad, con sus piernas a la vista bajo una falda que le quedaba perfecta y una blusa holgada que dejaba ver su cuello largo y un escote sin protuberancias. Porque Ginny no tenía tetas para regalar y sin embargo era lo más sexy que tenía. Podía ver el valle que se formaba un poco más debajo de su clavícula acentuando una leve sombra. Intenté bromear para asegurarme que no se había vestido así por un hombre, entonces me dijo que tenía una cita.  
Cedric volvió a la palestra y lo odié más que nunca. Me odié a mi mismo por no saber responderle a sus dudas. Sus ojos vibraban, sus pupilas estaban teñidas de incertidumbre. No tuve el valor de contestar a nada. No tenía nada malo que decir de Cedric, solo quería que no se acercara a él porque… porque simplemente no quería que se involucrara con él.

"_Dame una razón y no salgo con Cedric" _

Había dicho.

Y yo no le pude dar ninguna. Porque no había nada de malo con él.

El desgraciado, el mal partido, el hijo de puta que no servía para nada, era yo.

Se fue dejándome con ganas de darme de cabezazos contra la pared. Llamé a Robert porque no iría al bar ese día. Había hecho suficientes horas extras como para faltar. Me quedé en el departamento. Parecía gato enjaulado. Recorrí cada rincón incluso su habitación. Me impregné del aroma que habitaba en las cortinas, en el edredón, en su decoración. Todo tenía aroma a ella. Los dedos me estaban matando. Las uñas se clavaban cada cierto rato en mis palmas cuando cerraba los puños.

En algún momento le pegué un golpe a un cojín. Estaba colérico. No soportaba sentirme así, impotente, sin saber qué hacer. Quería destruir a golpes la cara de Cedric para que dejara de sonreír como idiota, pero no podía hacer nada contra él. Él no era mi enemigo. Debía recordarme todo el tiempo que el hijo de puta era yo… _había sido yo._

Y Ginny lo había notado. Había encontrado en Cedric un soporte que yo no podía darle y de cierta forma debía agradecerle. Solo sacando a Ginny de la lista de candidatas podía volver a mí vida.

En algún momento para matar el tiempo y la ansiedad entré a su taller a un costado del pasillo, frente al baño de visitas. Sabía que me tenía prohibido entrar, pero tenía muy pocas opciones. Quería sacarla de mi sistema a toda costa, aunque ingresar al taller significaba meterla aún más dentro de mí. Sería conocer su espacio más preciado y personal. Su cueva, su nido de escape.

Sin pensar abrí la puerta. Encendí la luz. Un montón de bocetos bañaban las paredes; un dibujo captó especialmente mi atención.  
Justo al lado de un boceto de vestido de novia había un traje pintado de azul, aunque a un costado de la hoja había una paleta de colores con flechas que apuntaban al vestido. Sobre este estaba escrito "_Vestido matrimonio Ron"._

Tragué saliva con la garganta seca. Ese sería su vestido. El que estaba haciendo para ella. Para deslumbrar en el matrimonio de su hermano, para dejar a su madre con la boca cerrada. Miré hacia un lado y vi un busto cubierto con una manta. Me acerque lentamente y lo levanté. El vestido estaba ahí, hecho a medias. El género arrojaba luces azules y verdes. Lo bordeé para observarlo mejor. Me llevé una mano a la boca, no tenía espalda.  
Me imagine a Ginny en ese vestido y la respiración se aceleró. Lo cubrí de inmediato y lo dejé como estaba.  
Salí del cuartito cerrando la puerta detrás. El talento de esa mujer no tenía límites. Con razón tenía tanos pedidos y la veía tan entusiasmada con sus diseños.

Ginny era una caja de sorpresas y yo seguía ahí, lamentándome por ser tan imbécil. Pero sabía que también era sensato. Ella necesitaba a alguien que no fuera como yo, que todo lo que tocaba lo destruía.

Me arrojé sobre el sofá y me quedé dormido. Podría haberme ido a la habitación, pero no. Mi conciencia me insistía en que me quedara ahí, esperándola, llegara a la hora que llegara. Me la imaginaba riendo, bailando, llevándose la mano al cuello o colocándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja cuando un tema le parecía interesante. Con un resoplido logré conciliar el sueño por algunas horas. Después de no haber dormido nada en días aquella paz parecía tranquilizadora. Una tregua de entre tantas subidas y bajadas en mi vida.

Nunca supe cuánto rato pasó. Si avanzaron o no las horas. Pero reconocí su voz a tres pisos de distancia. Me desperté y los vi cuando me asomé al balcón. Bajando del taxi, acompañándola hasta la reja. Aferré mis manos a la barra de metal, por un instante estoy seguro que él miro hacia arriba. Entonces los vi acercarse… besarse.

Entré al departamento sintiendo la furia en mi estómago, la desgracia, la desesperación.

Nunca creí quedar tan vulnerable. Me sentía sin armas ni fuerzas, ¿cómo podía cambiar las reglas del juego si yo no quería involucrare emocionalmente con ella?

Estaba seguro que sus dudas eran las mismas. ¿Por qué la besaba si no la quería? ¿Por qué me gustaba mirarla si no pensaba demostrarle nada?

Ni yo lo sabía.

Me senté frustrado en el sofá agarrando mi cabeza entre las manos cuando Ginny abrió la puerta. No lo soporté. No pude más. La desesperación, la falta de respuestas, la falta de autocontrol barrieron conmigo.

Jamás le había suplicado a una mujer, jamás me había dolido tanto verla ahí con esa cara ilusionada leyendo un mensaje que él le había enviado.

Derrumbé mis muros, mi orgullo, todo. Menos mis secretos que aún estaban ahí, haciéndome daño a flor de piel. Eran como cicatrices con las que tendría que vivir toda mi vida. Pero ella no podía verlas.

Le entregué todo lo que podía en ese minuto. La besé como si me fuese a morir mañana. La necesitaba y quería desquitarme con urgencia. Dejando de lado toda la mierda que me estaba jodiendo la vida. No había promesas, ni futuro, nada implicado en todas las caricias que le di y todos los lugares donde la besé. Sabía que no era virgen, muchas veces con Luna contaban su experiencia cuando ella aún estaba con Michael. Pocas veces la escuché decir lo que le gustaba, casi siempre eran quejas.

Al menos si no podía responder a sus emociones, intentaría que esa noche fuera inolvidable. Deslicé mis labios por cada rincón, besé su tatuaje que desde el primer día había quedado impregnado en mi retina y no podía sacar de ahí. Por Dios…

¿Cómo había podido pasar por alto la forma de su cintura, la sensibilidad de su espalda, la suavidad de sus piernas?  
Era increíblemente receptiva a cada uno de mis movimientos. El sudor bajaba por mi espalda, sus piernas se enroscaban haciéndome sentir placer en cada una de mis células.  
La explosión encontró salida por mi boca y la tuve que hundir en el edredón para no hacer un escándalo. Ella lo hizo poco antes y fue el gatillante para que sucediera el mío.

No sabía qué pasaría en la mañana. Solo quería que al menos por esa noche solo fuéramos yo, Harry y ella, Ginny. Sin un pasado, sin un futuro. Sin secretos, sin murallas, sin madres infames, sin idiotas que dejaban mensajes en el celular y sin padrinos con aires de sabelotodo.

…

Despertamos en mi cama. Mi cabeza daba vueltas. Intentaba enfocar con el sol encima de mis ojos. Llevaba puesto solo mi pantalón corto. La sabana la había acaparado ella y estaba enrollada hacia el otro extremo de la cama. Se había colocado mi camisa en algún momento y dormía con ella.

Su cabello estaba esparcido por la almohada. Sentí el aroma que había en el ambiente. Era diferente a lo que había sentido antes. Su sudor con el mío. Su cuerpo con el mío.

Una ola de pánico acudió a mi mente. Toda la frustración y la pesadumbre de la noche anterior me invadieron como un torbellino.

—Mierda… ¿qué hice? —jadeé. Me levanté en silencio. Ginny seguía durmiendo, enrollada en la sabana con una pierna enroscada por afuera. El edredón estaba en el suelo.

Me llevé una mano a la cabeza, no veía nada sin mis lentes. Achiqué los ojos y vi que la luz rebotaba en un pedazo de cristal que estaba bajo el edredón en el suelo. Los recogí y me los coloqué. Con la imagen más nítida pude ver el desorden. La ropa en todos lados, la cama desecha, Ginny durmiendo en ella completamente desnuda debajo de la camisa.

Mis labios se secaron.

¿Cuántas veces lo habíamos hecho? ¿Dos… tres?

Recordaba haberme dormido exhausto. Quería arrancar, necesitaba algo fuerte para despertarme. Abrí un cajón y saqué una camiseta. Salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Contemplé el departamento en silencio mientras el sol entraba por todas las ventanas. Trastabillé hasta la cocina y me preparé un café tan cargado que me dieron ganas de vomitar. Pero necesitaba algo que me despertara.

—Dios… por favor… ¿realmente pasó lo que creo? —susurré a la nada.

Por supuesto que había sucedido. Recordaba el sudor de su cuerpo, su pecho pegado a la mío, el sabor de su piel… Sus gemidos… ¡Joder! Solo ella podía causarme estragos al recordar cómo sonaba su voz cada vez que la acariciaba.

Bebí otro café a la fuerza. Necesitaba un trago, pero Ginny no tenía alcohol, nos habíamos bebido las botellas que tenía y no las habíamos repuesto —aunque era mi trabajo hacerlo—.

Intenté prepararme algo para comer, si tenía suerte saldría del departamento antes que despertara. Sin embargo esa idea solo hizo que me sintiera peor. ¿Sería capaz de abandonarla después de todo lo que había sucedido?, ¿después de todo lo que le había dicho?  
Tenía experiencia como el hijo de puta infame que las abandonaba a todas al amanecer. Pero, ¿lo podría hacer con Ginny?

Sabía cuál sería la respuesta: no.

Jamás me podría perdonar a mi mismo si le hacía algo como aquello. No a ella. Pero tampoco quería que creyera que aquello había significado algo más en nuestra extraña relación.

Sentí un ruido en el pasillo. Me quedé en silencio, sintiendo el corazón martillear en mi garganta. Escuché unos pasos que se detenían y avanzaban con cuidado por el suelo de parquet, como si no se atreviera a continuar. Entonces apareció, delante de mis ojos, con mi camisa que le quedaba demasiado grande, con el cuello desabotonado y con las piernas descubiertas dejando poco a la imaginación. Me atraganté con el café pero disimulé la tos con un carraspeo.

—Hola —saludó sin parpadear. Aparentemente ninguno esperaba encontrarse con el otro.

—Hola…—dije con la voz ronca.

Miró hacia todos lados como si buscara algo. Pronto sus ojos se fueron hacia el suelo y recogió su teléfono. Mi mano apretó el asa de la tasa cuando imaginé qué estaría esperando ver en su bandeja de entrada.

Se giró de nuevo y caminó hacia una silla colocada bajo el mesón que dividía la cocina de la sala.

—Mi bolso…—dijo sonriendo, aunque en realidad era una mueca que no habría sabido definir.

Asentí. Nos miramos un segundo y luego bajó la vista hacia su bolso.

Caminó hacia el sofá dándome la espalda. El cabello le caía enredado por la espalda, parte de la camisa se deslizó por su hombro derecho, dejándolo a la vista. Tragué saliva, pero nada pasó por mi garganta. Se inclinó sobre el sofá como si estuviera buscando algo en el bolso. Entonces el instinto animal comenzó a recorrerme de nuevo.  
Estaba actuando sin razonar. Solo sabía que no podía perder la oportunidad, no podía dejarlo pasar.

Dejé la taza a un lado y caminé hasta situarme a su espalda. La sentí erguirse y quedar estática como tabla. Mis manos fueron como imanes. La sujeté por la cintura con los dedos y ella apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho insegura, como si esperara algo. Bajé mis labios hasta su oreja.

—Deja de torturarme —jadeé.

Estaba completamente a merced de mis instintos. Quería volver a repetir las hazañas de la noche anterior y no pensaba retractarme. A no ser que ella lo hiciera.

Bajé mis manos hasta sus piernas y cuando encontré el muslo comencé a subir, metiéndome debajo de la camisa. Estaba, como creía, totalmente desnuda. Encontré su zona sensible y busqué con los dedos sin preguntarle.

Jadeó en mi hombro y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Con la otra mano la agarré por la cintura buscando los botones que faltaban para dejarla expuesta nuevamente.  
Su boca encontró la mía inclinándose hacia atrás. Estaba absolutamente entregada. No había arrepentimiento. Tenía que aceptar que nuestras vidas no volverían a ser como siempre. Ya había comenzado la noche anterior y no pensaba detenerme. Ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca. No si ella estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

La camisa quedó abierta de lado a lado. Con la mano libre subí por su abdomen acariciándole cada rincón de su cuerpo que había quedado totalmente expuesto a la luz de la mañana. Los circuitos nerviosos de mi piel hicieron contacto haciéndome liberar un gemido mientras le acariciaba sus pezones erguidos.  
_Dios…._

—Si quieres que me detenga …—jadeé en su oído. Ella respiró profundamente, como si lo pensara. Entonces hizo algo que me tomó por sorpresa.

Bajó su mano hasta mis pantalones y metió la mano adentro.

Cerré los ojos y le mordí el lóbulo al sentir su caricia. No aguantaría mucho más.

Creí que con una vez podría quitarme los deseos que tenía hacia ella, pero no sucedería. Lo sabía, esto no acabaría jamás.

Estaba aterrado pero embelesado a la vez.

La fricción entre ambos mientras jugábamos con nuestras manos en el cuerpo del otro se volvió inaguantable. No quería ser un bruto, pero si seguía así acabaría antes de empezar. Así que quité mi mano de su cuerpo y ante su sorpresa la empujé levemente hacia delante.

No era la posición más romántica ni favorecedora, pero ella parecía dispuesta a aceptar el trato. Con un movimiento rápido la tomé por las caderas, apoyó sus manos en el brazo del sofá y yo me apoyé en su espalda. El contacto inminente la hizo gemir diferente. Mis manos recorrieron su cuerpo por delante mientras intentaba controlar el animal que llevaba dentro y que estaba logrando que me comportara como el cavernícola que ella siempre decía que era.

—Dios Ginny…. —gemí en su oreja—. Eres… jodidamente estrecha.

Me pareció oír una risa.

Cuando el calor se hizo intenso noté cómo el placer comenzaba a invadirla. Se retorcía bajo mis brazos con una sensualidad de la que ella no era consciente. Lancé un quejido ahogado cuando mi estómago envió señales de explosión inminente. Ginny se arqueó hacia atrás y buscó mi boca. Se la recibí justo al tiempo que ambos emitíamos un grito que nos devolvía a la época más primitiva.

Las piernas me temblaron. La necesidad de apoyarme en ella nos hizo reír a los dos hasta que nos desplomamos sobre el sofá. Ella totalmente desnuda bajo la camisa abierta y yo solo con la camiseta puesta.

Nuestra respiración se mezclaba en susurros agitados. La miré de reojo. Su cabello estaba desparramado sobre el sofá y sobre sus hombros. De noche no pude verlo, pero su piel, todo su cuerpo, sus pechos, su estómago, sus piernas, todo, estaba repleto de pequeñas pecas. Solo su rostro se salvaba de estar tintado, su nariz era la única que tenía decoración.

Me dolía el pecho, me costaba aceptar las sensaciones que se estaban abriendo paso por él. Ginny era preciosa, no de forma metafórica, sino que realmente era una mujer muy bella. Y yo muy idiota me venía a dar cuenta después de haber follado como conejo con ella. No es que me arrepintiera, claro. Pero me costaba muchísimo sentir y aceptar lo que me estaba pasando.

No quería sentirlo.

Sus ojos me miraron. Nos quedamos en silencio un instante, con nuestras respiraciones agitadas como único sonido, entonces comenzó a reír. No sabía si era una risa nerviosa o si realmente estaba contenta. Reí de vuelta y miré al techo.  
Cuando dejamos de reír, respiré profundamente.

—¿Quieres desayunar? —pregunté intentando sonar casual. Ella siguió mi mirada, como si repentinamente el techo fuera increíblemente interesante.

—Está bien —dijo. La miré de reojo, su pecho seguía subiendo y bajando. Tragué saliva. No le importaba estar expuesta, no había cubierto ningún rincón con sus manos. Pasé la lengua por mi boca. Tenía que salir de ahí o cometería otra locura.

Me incorporé y me acomodé los pantaloncillos sintiendo la mirada de ella a mi espalda. Estiré mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse y me encaminé hacia la cocina desapareciendo tras el mostrador. Entonces le sonreí de costado.

—Más vale que te cubras si no quieres pasar todo el día en la cama… o en cualquier rincón de la casa —insinué. La vi enrojecer y juntar sus piernas. Como si se hubiera imaginado las sensaciones tras esa vil amenaza de mi parte. Se abotonó la camisa con rapidez sin mirarme.

No sabía en qué mierda me estaba metiendo. No sabía qué pasaría en una hora, mañana o en una semana.

Pero tampoco quería cuestionármelo.

Después de muchos años, por primera vez sentía que era una buena mañana para comenzar el día.

* * *

**NOTAS**

**Canción del principio: Demons de Imagine Dragons.**

Harry se mandó una gran introspección ¿cierto?

Espero que les haya gustado el punto de vista de él. De todo lo que ha pasado desde que besó a Ginny por primera vez.

La escena final salió sin pensar y la verdad es que a mi parecer me ha gustado como quedó. Espero que a ustedes también. Más que por el sexo mismo, es por las actitudes, las sonrisas y el comportamiento de ambos.

Gracias a todas por sus lindos comentarios y favoritos.

Recuerden que más información la podrán encontrar en Facebook. Y les agradecería mucho que me ayudaran con la distribución y compartieran esta historia para que llegara a más fans Pottéricos.

¡Nos leemos!

Kate.-


	25. Capítulo 25

**Les quiero agradecer a todos por el apoyo con esta historia. Falta muy poco para que las cosas cambien y comience el climax del argumento. He estado trabajando en el resumen de los capítulos y al parecer serán al rededor de 40. Pero si sigo con el ritmo de publicar cada semana o cada dos, es probable que pueda terminar esta historia dentro de poco tiempo. Sumándole a eso, que tengo varios capítulos avanzados. Si me demoro en la publicación es por razones externas. No porque no tenga el capítulo listo.  
Gracias nuevamente por la fidelidad, por estos 70 favoritos y 75 followers. Espero no decepcionarlos. Y agradecería que me ayudaran a difundir esta historia. Es fácil que se pierda en la lista de Fanfiction debido a las actualizaciones diarias del sistema, pero si me ayudan a difundirla tal vez pueda llegar a más gente.  
¡Gracias a todos nuevamente!**

* * *

**...**

**XXV  
HERMIONE**

No sé por qué no me di cuenta antes. Era tan lógico.

Durante semanas mis sentidos no reaccionaban como era habitual. Lugar donde pisaba sentía que el suelo se abriría en dos. Cada vez que olía comida las nauseas se volvían insoportables.

Jamás en toda mi vida, juro que jamás creí que podría estar embarazada…

Embarazada.

¡Por Dios!

¿Qué iba a hacer yo con un bebé? Recién estaba consiguiendo un nombre en el mundo de la legislación, el buffet que integraba estaba teniendo éxito tras éxito. Ron iba a irse de gira en un par de meses para el mundial de Rugby.

¿Qué iba a hacer con un bebé?

Pensé en ocultarlo hasta que ya la barriga no diera más y tuviera que dejarla en evidencia. Me pasé las manos por la cara. Luna y Ginny ya lo sabían. En realidad, Ginny prácticamente lo había descubierto. Debí haberlo sabido. No se le escaparía ningún detalle con las medidas. Si bien no había barriga que disimular, las caderas estaban más anchas y mis pechos más abultados. Además, me dolían.

No sabía cómo explicarle a Ron que dejara de darme sus tradicionales abrazos de oso porque la sensibilidad de pobres senitos era inaguantable. Ni siquiera podía ponerme un sostén sin que el rose me molestara.

Y qué decir de las nauseas y los mareos. No toleraba ningún olor, la luz se me hacía molesta y caminar un par de cuadras me volaba la cabeza hasta el punto de perder el equilibrio.

Recordaba que mi madre había contado una vez que jamás sintió nada. ¿Por qué yo tenía la mala suerte de ser su antítesis y sentir todo lo que ella no había sentido? Ni si quiera podía mantenerme despierta. Era tanto el cansancio que ni siquiera podía responder sexualmente cuando Ron llegaba animado al departamento. Me quedaba dormida en todos lados y los antojos de dulce me estaban haciendo engordar rápidamente y acumular grasa ajena al embarazo. El médico me había dicho que no debía subir más de nueve kilos y ya había subido cuatro, y solo tenía dos meses.

Estaba frustrada. Me tiré sobre la cama mirando al techo y me llevé las manos al vientre. A penas había un bulto, pero también podía estar hinchada por la comida del día. El médico me había dicho que no se notaría hasta los cuatro meses como mucho.

Intenté sentirlo. Intenté conectar mi instinto de madre para poder sentir ese bebé dentro de mí, pero solo tenía una sensación vacía.

Suspiré y comencé a llorar. Tenía miedo. Estaba aterrada. Un bebé no estaba en mis planes.

¿Cómo había ocurrido? Tomaba pastillas, me controlaba mensualmente. ¿Qué pudo haber salido mal?

Recuerdo que la matrona que acompañaba al médico al ver mi cara de preocupación me había susurrado: "Llegan cuando menos lo esperas".

Y efectivamente así había sucedido. ¡Diablos que no me lo esperaba!

Miré sobre la mesita de noche donde aguardaba el quinto test de embarazo y una foto con una ecografía que apenas mostraba una figura con forma de habichuela tan pequeñita como una uña. La tomé y la contemplé sin emoción. Era tan irreal. Como aún no lo sentía dentro de mí podía pretender que no había nada. Pero los síntomas me delataban día a día.

Ya no podía seguir escondiéndolo de Ron. Tenía que saberlo. Podía ser despistado, pero no tardaría en darse cuenta que mi cuerpo ya no era el mismo.

Cuando sonó la puerta de la casa mis sentidos se pusieron en alerta. El corazón martilleó mi pecho. Escondí el test y la fotografía bajo la almohada. Me incorporé sobre la cama y cerré los ojos para evitar un mareo repentino. Me llevé una mano a la boca al sentir el reflujo en mi garganta. Ron justó entró a la habitación.

Lo amaba, mucho, sí. Pero con aquellos síntomas el olor a sudor después de un largo día de entrenamiento solo causó que saliera corriendo al baño dejando a Ron con los labios estirados y los brazos abiertos.

Vomité todo el almuerzo hasta que mis abdominales no aguantaron las sacudidas. Me senté en el suelo y me llevé las manos al estómago.

No podía estar embarazada… No estaba lista.

Sentí a Ron golpear la puerta, por suerte había colocado el seguro, porque había empujado al girar el pomo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó. Me llevé la mano a los labios y respiré profundamente.

—Sí —jadeé. Aunque la voz sonó más segura de lo normal.

—Pues, no pareces —agregó preocupado. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan lindo conmigo? No se merecía que le escondiera algo tan importante. ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir?

Juntando fuerzas me puse de pie ayudándome con la pared y el inodoro. Por suerte el mareo cesó apenas lancé todo el almuerzo por el retrete.

Apoyé las manos en el lavatorio y me iré al espejo. Tenía un aspecto horrible. Mis ojeras llegaban hasta la nariz, el cabello lo tenía pegado a mi cara y las mejillas las tenía rojas por llorar y por el esfuerzo. Me sorbí la nariz. Estaba hecha un desastre.

Me lavé la cara y los dientes. Me hice un moño y repentinamente mi aspecto se vio más saludable.

Abrí la puerta, Ron esperaba justo afuera.

—¿Qué te ocurrió? —preguntó sobándome los brazos—. ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Llamo a un médico?

Negué con la cabeza. Intenté aguantar las lágrimas pero no pude. Me abracé a su pecho y hundí mi cara con angustia. El hedor de sudor me hizo sentir una oleada de asco que controlé apartándome levemente.

—Dios, amor… ¿qué ocurre? Me estás asustando —levantó mi mentón con sus manos. Sus ojos azules estaban cargados de temor, de preocupación.

Entonces lo comprendí. Ginny tenía razón, él me amaba. Nos íbamos a casar, los hijos llegarían tarde o temprano. Solo que a éste se le ocurrió llegar un poco antes.

Aún con miedo le sonreí con tristeza y lo tomé de la mano dirigiéndolo hasta la habitación. Sentí su temor, esperaba que no entrara en pánico cuando supiera la noticia.

Me senté en la cama y palpé la colcha para que se sentara junto a mí.

Me miró con curiosidad y preocupación a la vez. Se pasó una mano por el cabello empapado, probablemente por la ducha después del entrenamiento y sujetó mi mano.

—Hay… hay algo que tienes que saber —le dije intentando mantener mi voz fuerte y segura. Pero sonaba igual que un pollito a la merced de un lobo hambriento. Él apretó mi mano.

—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea…—dijo mirándome profundamente.

Suspiré. Un suspiro entrecortado entre los nervios y las ganas de llorar.

Cerré los ojos y extraje de debajo de la almohada el test de embarazo y la fotografía de nuestro retoño. Reí mentalmente con ironía y sarcasmo de mis propios pensamientos.

—Bien… eso espero —dije revelando parte de mis temores en una sola palabra. Parpadeó confundido al ver los objetos en mis manos y se los mostré—. Porque estoy embarazada.

Sus ojos se abrieron con impresión, espanto, no sabía descifrarlo. Vagaron de mis manos a mis ojos. Durante largo rato no dijo nada. Podrían haber sido dos segundos, pero para mí fueron horas.

—Estás…—tragó saliva y frunció el ceño, como si procesara más de una idea a la vez—. ¿Estás completamente segura?

Asentí.

—Me hice cinco test de embarazos y la semana pasada fui al médico que me hizo esta ecografía —dije señalando la foto—. Tengo dos meses.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se la pasó por el cabello. Su mirada se perdió en el suelo. Tenía la boca entreabierta y no parpadeaba.

—¿Ron? —lo llamé con temor. Poco a poco la inseguridad se abría paso por mi pecho.

_Por favor que no me rechace, por favor que no me rechace…_

—¿Cómo… cómo pasó esto? —preguntó con la voz demasiado aguda. Fruncí el ceño.

—Sabes perfectamente cómo sucedió Ronald —dije enojada. Se llevó los dedos al tabique de la nariz y apretó entre los ojos. Me miró de costado y dibujó una sonrisa.

—¿Y…? ¿Es niño o niña?

Apreté los labios. Sentí que mi estómago se retorcía.

—Es muy pequeño para saber…—susurré. No me había dado cuenta que mis mejillas habían comenzado a empaparse.

Ron no lo aprobaba. Podía notarlo en la tensión de sus hombros, de sus brazos y en sus manos que ahora se retorcían entre ellas.

Suspiré con un sollozo y entonces sentí que me abrazaba.

—No llores —me suplicó apoyando su cabeza sobre la mía. El olor que exudaba del entrenamiento me seguía pareciendo pestilente, pero necesitaba esa contención de parte de él—. Disculpa… es que… no esperaba esto.

Me quité de su abrazo y me llevé las manos a la cabeza. Enrollé los dedos en mis rizos y las dejé ahí, apretando para que las ideas y pensamientos fluyeran.

—¿Estás de acuerdo? —pregunté—. Sé que no estaba en nuestros planes, pero lo íbamos a tener de todas formas. Sólo se adelantó algunos meses.

Una risa triste salió de sus labios.

—¿Meses? En realidad no pensaba tener hijos hasta en cinco años más, si es que lo hubiese deseado —me confesó con una risa bromista. Lo miré con espanto.

—¿Pensaste en no tener hijos? ¿Y cuándo ibas a decírmelo? —estallé angustiada. Me levanté de la cama y me coloqué frente a él. Repentinamente ese pequeño pedacito de vida tuvo un valor incalculable—. ¿Estás rechazando un hijo nuestro, Ronald?

Por su expresión era obvio que no entendía mi reacción.

—Lo pensé sí… pero no lo estoy rechazando —dijo parpadeando confundido—. Creí que tu tampoco querías tener hijos, estabas tan entusiasmada con eso del buffet que creí que tener un bebé sería imprudente. Y basándome en esas suposiciones me programé para otros planes de vida.

Se puso de pie y me tomó las manos. Cerré los ojos con fuerza para que las lágrimas dejaran de empañarme la vista.

—¿Nuestros planes de vida se basan en suposiciones? —lloré. Solté una mano y me la llevé al vientre—. Por supuesto que no estaba en mis planes tener un hijo, pero sí estaba tener una familia, por eso acepté casarme contigo —gemí angustiada—. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Vas a dejarme? ¿Vas a abortar el casamiento porque este hijo estropea tus planes de vida?

Entonces hizo algo que me sorprendió. Comenzó a carcajearse, como si le hubiera contado el mejor chiste que hubiera escuchado en su vida. Por supuesto me enojé, pero antes de reaccionar me abrazó con fuerza y apoyó su cabeza sobre la mía.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que voy a cancelar nuestros planes? —rió—. ¡Dios, Hermione! Por supuesto que este hijo cambiará todos los planes que tenía para nosotros, pero solo eso, será un cambio. No va a ser un estorbo, ni un error —me besó con fuerza y sujetó mi cara entre sus manos. Sus ojos azules brillaron chispeantes—. Me tomó por sorpresa, pero es nuestro y… ¡Dios! No sé cómo lidiar con esto. Realmente nunca pensé en tener hijos, pero no porque no lo quisiera, era una idea lejana, si algún día teníamos bien, y si no teníamos, bien también —me dio otro beso y rosó su nariz con la mía—. Solo una cosa tengo segura, y es que serás una excelente madre…y yo… trataré de ser el mejor ejemplo de padre para ese pequeño.

—O pequeña —acoté sonriendo por sus palabras—. ¿Realmente lo estas aceptando?, ¿o te estás convenciendo?

Suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos chocando su frente con la mía.

—Te estoy aceptando a ti —dijo con suavidad—desde la primera vez que te vi, con todas tus manías, tus errores, tus quejas…

—¡Oye! —lo golpeé en el brazo—. ¡No soy así!

El rió.

—Sí lo eres —se carcajeó, y entonces me besó—. Pero te amo igual, ¿no ves?

Me mordí el labio inferior, un tic que se me había hecho costumbre cada vez que algo me preocupaba.

—¿Y al bebé? ¿Lo vas a amar igual?

Frunció el ceño molesto.

—Es mi hijo… o hija, Hermione, por supuesto que lo voy a amar —dijo. Entonces sonrió y en un gesto que jamás esperé, me tomó por la cintura y me elevó en el aire—. ¡Seré padre! —exclamó—. ¿Así querías que lo celebrara?

Lo golpeé en el pecho.

—¡Bájame! ¡Voy a vomitar! —reí. Me dejó en el suelo, me llevé una mano a la garganta para opacar las náuseas—. ¡No tenías que ser tan bruto!

El rió.

—¿Cómo quieres que lo celebre entonces? Creí que esperabas eso —bromeó. Rodé mis ojos.

—Quiero que seas sensato —le pedí. Dibujó una sonrisa apretada y me tomó por los hombros. Miró fijamente a mis ojos y lo sentí resoplar.

—Es algo que me tomó por sorpresa. Cómo te decía, pensaba esperar algunos años, pero ya sucedió, ya está, un bebé viene en camino y tenemos que afrontarlo como adultos. Es mi hijo, o hija, y solo por ser nuestro lo voy a amar. Nos vamos a casar y vamos a tener una bella familia, pero no me pidas en este preciso momento que salte de felicidad porque aún estoy procesando la información —rió, abrí la boca para protestar pero me colocó los dedos sobre los labios—. Pero, eso no significa que me desagrade la idea. De hecho, me está comenzando a gustar.

—¿Lo dices en serio o es solo para tranquilizarme?

Deslizó sus manos de mis hombros por mis brazos y tomó mis manos, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió de costado.

—Lo digo en serio, tonta —dibujó una mueca bonachona que me encantó y finalmente cerré los ojos con alivio—. Hagamos esto bien ¿sí?

—Está bien —acepté.

Entonces me soltó las manos y las puso sobre mi abdomen, donde aún no había absolutamente nada.

—¿Cuándo sabremos si es niño o niña?

Reí.

—En unos tres meses más…

—¿Alguien más lo sabe? —preguntó entonces. Me rasqué una mejilla y lo miré apretando los dientes.

—Tu hermana…y Luna.

Me miró con sorpresa

—¿Ginny lo supo antes que yo?

Me pasé la mano por la cara intentando no reír ante el recuerdo de cómo Ginny lo había descubierto.

—En realidad, más bien lo descubrió —le dije para no entrar en detalles—. Lo adivinó y no pude negarme.

Se sentó en la cama con gesto preocupado. Conocía esa expresión, sabía lo que estaba pensando.

—Al menos ella no abrirá la boca —dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello y luego rió de su propio chiste—. No es como que Ginny vaya a llamar a mi madre, ¿cierto?

Lo miré con espanto.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Cerró los ojos y apretó el ceño, como si le doliera la cabeza. Luego los abrió y frunció la nariz.

—Podemos ocultar lo del embarazo hasta después de la boda, o, vamos de inmediato y le contamos a tus padres y los míos para evitar cuestionamientos —dijo. Lo analicé y con pesar le tuve que dar la razón.

—¿Crees que tu madre no lo acepte?

Inhaló profundamente.

—Eres tú, a ti te adora —dijo con una risa triste—. Además, creo que tiene muchas expectativas en nuestra relación, no creo que le moleste. Honestamente creo que se entusiasmará más de lo que estuvo con Fleur o Penélope cuando se embarazaron. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Por supuesto que sí, pensé.

Cuando Fleur comenzó a salir con Bill, Molly la encontraba demasiado agrandada para su hijo, pero con el tiempo comenzó a quererla al descubrir que no era una francesa cualquiera, sino, que venía de cierta cuna. Después de casarse comenzó el problema de la crianza con los hijos. Pero Fleur lo impidió y no dejó que nadie más que ella y Bill se involucraran, como era lógico. A Molly no le cayó bien la noticia así que comenzó a recriminarle cosas, pero como se fueron a vivir lejos, finalmente dejó de molestarlos. Además Bill también hizo algo para detener la insistencia de mi suegra.

¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo era posible que haya olvidado todas esas cosas? De las veces que vi a Fleur discutir con mi suegra, siempre creí que era una irrespetuosa. Pero la que estaba metiéndose donde no debía era Molly.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Con Penelope no fue diferente. Por algún problema de salud no pudo darle de amamantar a su primera hija, llamada igual que la abuela, Molly —ganaron algunos puntos con aquella decisión—. Pero la Molly adulta le recriminó a lo largo del año de vida de la niña que no había hecho ningún esfuerzo por amamantar a su hija como sí había hecho ella con sus siete hijos. Solía decirle que era flacucha y que sus pechos no eran dignos de una madre.

Percy y Penelope también se largaron pronto de Ottery a Stratford Upon Avon. Solo se reunían para celebraciones familiares. Tal como Bill y Fleur. Y probablemente, yo y Ron, si teníamos mala suerte con ella.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta? Le tenía tanto miedo a mi suegra que intentaba encontrarle cosas buenas para compensar el terror, al punto que terminé por creerlas.

Ahora la aterrada era yo. ¿Y si quería inmiscuirse en mi rol de madre? ¿Si no era suficientemente buena a sus ojos como no lo fueron Fleur y Penelope?

No toleraba que alguien me dijera qué hacer. Pero tampoco quería perder su gracia. Era lo único que me mantenía con vida dentro de esa familia.

Sentí la mano de Ron moverse frente a mis ojos. Parpadeé varias veces.

—¿Te sientes bien? —me preguntó preocupado. Sacudí la cabeza.

—Sí, estaba pensando —balbuceé—. Está bien, organicemos una cena y digamos la verdad lo antes posible.

Ron pareció distraído, como si no hubiera entendido mi reacción, pero solo se limitó a levantar los hombros.

—Está bien…—dijo pasándose una mano por la cabeza—. Hagámosla mañana. Invitaremos a mis hermanos también.

Lo miré con espanto.

—¿Quieres invitar a todos tus hermanos a la casa? ¡Si apenas tenemos espacio para nosotros! —exclamé.

Ron rió.

—No, no a la casa —dijo jocoso—. Pensaba hacerlo en un restaurante, para hacerlo más formal ¿te parece?

Recordé cómo Fleur y Penélope anunciaron sus embarazos. Fleur lo hizo en navidad y Penelope en el cumpleaños de los gemelos. Ambas habían tenido la suerte de que justo haya caído una fecha importante. Nosotros, sin embargo, lo íbamos a hacer a principios de agosto, cuando no había ningún evento cercano para usarlo de pantalla y que nadie sospechara que la cena era por alguna razón especial.

Por supuesto venía el cumpleaños de Ginny, pero no podría hacerle eso a ella. Juntarla con su madre el día de su cumpleaños para anunciar mi embarazo no era lo más sensato y amigable que podía hacerle. Me odiaría toda su vida.

Finalmente asentí.

—Está bien. Juntémonos a cenar —acepté.

—¿Te parece la idea? —quiso confirmar. Asentí con vehemencia.

—Hagámoslo rápido y sin dolor, no quiero aplazar más esta incertidumbre.

Ron tomó su celular que había dejado dentro de su mochila y buscó algo en su lista de contactos. Me miró y sonrió.

—Haré la reservación de inmediato ¿te parece?

Sentí. Yo tomé el mío que estaba sobre el velador. Odiaba tener que hacer esto, pero tenía que parecer real.

Marqué y esperé.

—_Hola_ —me contestó. Se escuchaba extraña. Pero no quise preguntar.

—¿Estás ocupada?

Se atragantó con algo que estaba bebiendo y luego hizo un ruido gracioso.

—_No, no, dime_ —dijo con la voz ahogada.

—Mañana con Ron iremos a cenar para anunciar el embarazo.

—_¿Ya lo sabe?_ —exclamó sorprendida_—. ¿Cómo reaccionó?_

Lo miré y sonreí.

—Bastante bien, en realidad —contesté.

—_¿Viste? Es un idiota, pero es un idiota que te ama_.

Reí. Entonces pausé. Se escuchaba bastante animada, así que esperaba que no fuera tan terrible la petición que pensaba hacerle.

—Ey… ¿es posible que vengas a la cena? Invitaremos a las dos familias —.Se quedó en silencio por un instante. Sentí la tensión tras el auricular—. ¿Ginny?

—_Pero si yo ya lo sé_ —dijo abrumada—. _Además, no veo a mi madre hace semanas, no sé si tenga ganas de enfrentarla._

Asentí aunque no me viera.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dije agitando una mano—. Pero se verá muy extraño si están todos menos tú, creerán que no te importa y tu madre insistirá en que no te merecías saber la noticia.

Otro silencio, no prolongado. Luego un suspiro.

—_Está bien, iré a tu estúpida cena_ —bromeó—. _Solo si prometes que seré la madrina de tu hijo._

Abrí la boca para contestar. En realidad ni siquiera había pensado en ello más que enfocarme en que en ese preciso momento estaba embarazada. No me había puesto a pensar en los detalles, ni siquiera tenía un nombre.

—Está bien —acepté. No tenía ninguna otra opción en realidad y Ginny era mi mejor amiga, claramente era merecedora de ese puesto.

—_Y… ¿puedo llevar a Harry?_

Fruncí los labios.

—¿A Harry?... —No me parecía buena idea, sobretodo tomando en cuenta que su plan maestro siempre fue usar a Harry para presentarse ante Molly, pero ¿qué le podía decir? —. Sí, Claro.

—_Y me sentarás bien lejos de mi madre_ —exigió. Reí.

—¿Algo más? ¿Quieres que te pague también?

—_Suena bien_ —rió—. _Pero no será necesario. Con los últimos vestidos he ganado más que tú_ —bromeó. Reí mirando al techo.

—Perfecto. Ron está haciendo la reserva, apenas sepa dónde es te aviso.

—_Está bien_ —aceptó.

—Está bien... nos vemos.

—¿_Solo eso? Oh… muy bien. Nos vemos_ —dijo fingiendo molestia.

—¿Quieres contarme algo más? —pregunté. Su silencio me pareció interesante, luego contestó:

—No_, está todo bien. Nos vemos mañana. Llevaré Valium, o me pediré un tequila_. _Cualquiera de las dos opciones evitará que recuerde el desprecio de mi madre._

Sabía que lo decía en broma, pero su tono acido demostraba claramente cuánto le molestaba encontrarse con Molly nuevamente.

—Valium, no te quiero borracha —reí. Hizo un sonido con la boca.

—_Oh, tengo que cortar_ —saltó de repente—. _Nos vemos mañana._

—Sí, nos vemos.

Finalmente cortó la llamada.

Miré la pantalla y suspiré. No quería que Ginny tuviera un momento incómodo, tenía que compensarla por todos los malos ratos que incluso yo misma había provocado con su madre. Esa cena tenía que ser perfecta.

Entones recordé a Harry. Si el chico iba con ella a la cena tal vez ganaría algunos puntos con Molly. Solo esperaba que él no diera un espectáculo y se pusiera a gritarle en pleno restaurante.

* * *

**NOTAS**

Después de tanta pasión pasamos a los nuevos padres.  
Es un capítulo tranquilo pero necesario para saber qué sucederá con esta pareja también. A Ron claramente le cuesta adaptarse a la idea, pero ya ven que no es tan troglodita como todos creen.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Como avance, en el capítulo 27 se viene el cumpleaños de Ginny. ¿Teorías? Las pueden mandar a través de Facebook o reviews.

Gracias por sus favoritos y por sus comentarios. Esta historia se retroalimenta gracias a ustedes.  
¡Si tienes alguna página de Harry Potter y te gusta la historia y quieres compartirla, avísame! Para saber dónde la has colocado.  
Y si te gusta y quieres compartirla con tus amigos, ¡eres libre de hacerlo!

¡Nos leemos!

Kate.-


	26. Capítulo 26

**...**

**XXVI**

**GINNY**

Jamás en mi vida pensé que ocurriría algo como aquello. Jamás, ni en mis más locos sueños creí que algún día tendría sexo con mi mejor amigo.

Esa noche viví en una dimensión paralela. Intenté que no me afectaran los cuestionamientos morales. Pero los "¿qué estoy haciendo?" o "¿Qué va ser de nosotros después de esto?" atacaron mi mente a lo largo de la noche después del último encuentro donde casi caí de la cama.

Estaba exhausta, pero no podía dormir. Compasé mi respiración para que Harry creyera que lo estaba. También lo sentí moverse de un lado a otro. Me alejé lo más posible hasta el otro extremo de la cama para que no me tomara por esas locas que se enganchaban a los hombres como si temieran que se les fuera a arrancar. Aunque en realidad, tampoco me gustaba dormir abrazada. Me acaloraba demasiado rápido y al final terminaba sacando las piernas fuera de las sábanas y dando patada al aire.

Después de un rato, lo escuché roncar. Me giré lentamente, estaba con la boca abierta y las piernas extendidas sobre la cama, llevaba el torso desnudo y el cabello despuntado hacia arriba. Tragué saliva y me apoderé de la sábana para protegerme de vaya a saber qué. Me coloqué en posición fetal y giré hasta casi quedar con la cabeza sobre el velador que tenía al otro lado de la cama. Pensé en más de una vez salir de ahí. Extrañaba mi cama y mi soledad nocturna, lo que era curioso tomando en cuenta que cuando acabé con Michael lo que más extrañaba era tener a alguien durmiendo a mi lado.

Pero con Harry todo era diferente. No podía quedarme ahí, no estaba bien. Nada de lo que había ocurrido estaba bien. No quería entrar en un dilema ético, pero me aterraba pensar en el amanecer, en qué nos diríamos si nos veíamos a los ojos. Me aterraba que la amistad que teníamos se viera opacada por aquel error garrafal. Era un error maravilloso, pero terrible.

Finalmente no soporté el peso en mis párpados, así que finalmente me quedé dormida sin darme cuenta de la hora.

Por la mañana el sol entró a raudales por la ventana. La diferencia entre la habitación de Harry y la mía era la ubicación. En la mía, el sol no alcanzaba mi cama hasta pasado el medio día, en la suya, a las siete de la mañana los rayos picaban los ojos.

Me cubrí la cabeza con la sábana y hundí los ojos en la almohada. Estaba demasiado exhausta para levantarme, sin embargo algo en el ambiente captó mi atención: Mi respiración era la única existente en esa habitación.

Me giré con cuidado y descubrí que Harry no estaba en la cama. Puse atención con mi oído. No escuchaba nada, ningún ruido. Podía optar porque estuviera en el baño, pero el ventilador no sonaba.  
Cerré los ojos y me los rasqué. La habitación había comenzado a calentarse producto del sol, así que no tenía más opción que levantarme —recién había comprendido porque él se levantaba temprano todos los días, con ese calor, nadie aguantaba—. Miré hacia todos lados buscando mi teléfono para ver la hora, pero solo entonces había recordado que lo había arrojado al suelo de la sala cuando Harry me besó.  
Un estremecimiento recorrió mi espalda. Respiré profundamente e intenté no pensar en dónde estaría. Debía recordarme que no era su novia ni una conquista, simplemente dos amigos que habíamos decidido quitarnos las ganas que nos teníamos hace rato y punto, aunque a mi consciencia no le gustara aquella idea.

Me rasqué la cabeza y vi la ropa tirada en el suelo. Me llevé una mano al pecho y sentí algo que no era mío. Miré hacia abajo y vi que llevaba una camisa de él. Ni si quiera recordaba en qué momento me la había colocado. Solo sabía que me quedaba grande en los hombros y se me resbalaba cuando me movía. Me la ajusté y salí de la habitación sintiéndome una extraña en mi propia casa, como si temiera encontrármelo.

Por supuesto tampoco esperaba que así fuera. Caminando por el pasillo divisé de lejos mi teléfono, me acerqué rápidamente para recogerlo y me congelé a penas puse un pie en la sala. Harry estaba tomando café en silencio. Nuestros ojos se miraron por un instante. No sabía qué decirle, me coloqué un mechón detrás de mi oreja y recogí mi teléfono con una sonrisa estúpida, probablemente.  
Noté mi bolso en una de las sillas de la cocina y lo saqué de ahí. Me giré hacia la ventana para no verle la cara, al parecer no todo sería tan fácil como hubiese querido.  
¡Ambos habíamos follado, Por Dios! ¡Ginny, pon los pies en la tierra! Era obvio que nada volvería jamás a ser lo mismo.  
Agité la cabeza mientras buscaba el compartimento de mi bolso donde iba el teléfono, la camisa se deslizó por mi hombro derecho. No alcancé a ajustarla cuando lo sentí tras de mí.

"_Deja de torturarme" _Había dicho.

Mi piel se erizó ante la vibración de su voz y antes de que pudiera escurrirme de ahí él ya me había atrapado entre sus manos sin darme tiempo de reaccionar. Buscaron de inmediato los centros de placer más próximos y olvidé mi existencia. ¿Y qué iba a hacer? No era tonta. Harry me gustaba, y aunque no sabía dónde íbamos a ir a parar con ese juego, adoraba que me tocara. Jamás había sentido en mi vida las cosas que él me hacía vivir. Sensaciones que ni siquiera sabía que era posible que existieran. La noche anterior él había tomado las riendas, así que en un acto de atrevimiento metí mi mano en sus pantaloncillos para indicarle que si él estaba dispuesto a jugar, yo también.

Nunca había tenido sexo en mi sofá, y nunca me habían tomado por la espalda o me habían agarrado por las caderas como él lo había hecho. La sensación fue diferente, extremadanamente placentera, pero lamentablemente muy rápida e impersonal. Nos derrumbamos sobre los cojines y tuve la tentación de reír. No sabía de qué. Simplemente una risa escapó de mis labios como si me hubiesen contado un chiste buenísimo, y por suerte Harry rió conmigo.  
Me ofreció la mano y contempló mi cuerpo desnudo sin descaro. Tenía que admitir que me había gustado la forma en la que sus ojos se habían movido desde mis pies hasta mi cabeza. Me encantaba como me miraba. Dibujó aquella sonrisa suya tan descarada y me hizo una _vil amenaza_ que si no me cubría pronto no respondería por sus actos. Le sonreí de vuelta con la misma mueca. Sin abotonarme la camisa fui hasta la habitación con el bolso en las manos. Me encerré en ella y me apoyé en la puerta sin echar el seguro. Casi de inmediato, intentó abrirla.  
Estaba completamente eufórica. Sentía que podía manejar la situación como quisiera, _controlarlo como quisiera_. Ya no había marcha atrás.

…

Las cosas fluyeron solas. El fin de semana lo pasamos en su habitación, en el sofá y en mi cama. Al principio me aterré porque estaba siendo idiota entregándome a mis instintos, luego, ya no me importó.

Después de la segunda noche todo había cambiado. Si teníamos sexo a la hora de dormir nos quedábamos juntos donde fuese que hubiese sucedido la acción y por la mañana me despertaba con besos en la espalda. ¡Por Dios!  
Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo entero. Ese no era el Harry que yo conocía. Ese no era el Harry que abandonó a Romilda la primera noche.

Ese Harry con el que me estaba involucrando era alguien que intentaba no hacerme daño. Se esforzaba por darme en el gusto.  
Tenía el corazón latiendo con rapidez todo el día. La adrenalina fluía al máximo. Estaba tan ansiosa que cuando hablé con Hermione me atraganté con un vaso de jugo.  
Me habló de una cena, pero yo simplemente acepté sin pensar. Luego procesé que estaría mi madre, pero nuevamente y maravillosamente, no me importo.

Ese lunes Harry se había ido al bar y yo miraba una película en la laptop mientras comía una manzana. Habían pasado cuatro días, cuatro días desde aquella noche en la habitación de Harry y mi vida súbitamente había cambiado.  
Pero no todo era armonioso. No solo tenía a Harry todo el día en la cabeza…y en mi cama, sino que además Cedric había comenzado a enviarme mensajes desde el jueves y dejado llamadas que no contesté por miedo a escuchar su voz.

Un chico perfecto me estaba buscando para una segunda cita y yo me estaba acostando con su enemigo, alguien con quien claramente no podía tener un futuro.  
Decidí inventar una mentira para poder pensar con claridad. Solo que Harry por las noches quitaba todo síntoma sensato en mi mente.

"_Tengo mucho trabajo estos días, hablemos el lunes"_

Él me enviaba besos y muchos "te extraño". Mi estómago se revolvía. Quería contestarle igual, pero no podía. Tenía que elegir si seguir el juego de Harry sin resultado alguno, o irme a la segura con un chico con el que podía tener un futuro.

Decidí apagar el celular por esa noche. Me concentré poco en la película y acabé la manzana sin darme cuenta. ¿Harry aceptaría aparecerse frente a mis padres? Esperaba que sí. Aunque estaba viviendo un momento dichoso no quería que se derrumbara por culpa de mi madre.

Me fui a dormir temprano. Mi vida seguía y tenía que enfocarme en asuntos más importantes además de mí misma. Cedric y Harry podrían esperar hasta el otro día para meterse en mi cabeza.

Dormí plácidamente y a la mañana siguiente del martes decidí colocarme mi mejor vestido: uno en color crema que yo misma había confeccionado. Largo hasta los pies, con tirantes, escote en "v" y dos tajos a la altura de cada rodilla precisamente diseñados para que me hiciera ver las piernas largas y la cintura estrecha. Elegí unas botas largas y desordené mi cabello haciéndolo caer por delante de mis hombros. Recibí un mensaje de Hermione apenas estuve lista: "_La cena será a las ocho en Ledbury, te esperamos con Harry_".

Sentí el aroma a tostadas y me ruboricé. Era inevitable después de los sucesos de los últimos días. Estaba actuando como una adolescente sobre hormonada y no era para menos. Debía culparme a mí misma por hacerme ilusiones con un hombre con el que no tendría un futuro, pero si él se seguía comportando como lo hacía ¿cómo no iba a imaginármelo?

Salí de la habitación y lo encontré cocinando el desayuno. Suspiré un segundo y me detuve a observarlo sin que se diera cuenta. Parecía inmerso en que no se le quemaran las tostadas francesas que estaba preparando.  
Llevaba el cabello húmedo como recién salido de la ducha, algunas gotas aún resbalaban por su cuello y se perdían bajo la camisa. Usaba unos pantalones de mezclilla desgastados, la camisa se ajustaba a su espalda dejando una leve soltura justo sobre la pretina. Me llevé una mano al cuello e hice mi aparición. Se giró y me sonrió.

—Buenos días —saludó, me senté en la silla tras el mesón y sonreí.

—Buenos días —respondí. Me miró por encima de su hombro con una sonrisa que no supe descifrar.

—Espero que tengas hambre, salieron más tostadas de las que consideré —rió. Asentí sin que me viera.

—Estupendo, me las llevaré al taller.

Cuando se giró tenía un plato en sus manos con una torre de tostadas que olían a mantequilla y azúcar. La dejó sobre la mesa y se sentó frente a mí. Ambos sacamos una tostada, sentí su mirada recorrerme.

—¿Qué pretendes? —soltó con una sonrisa ladeada, no de burla, más bien de… ¿cazador al acecho? Debía plantearse seriamente ese tipo de gestos. Mis piernas se acalambraron.

—¿De qué hablas? —dije mordiendo la tostada, se inclinó hacia un lado y me miró de pies a cabeza sin descaro.

—¿Piensas salir así? —preguntó mordiendo su tostada con suma lentitud sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Mi estómago dio un revuelco.

Parpadeé haciéndome la tonta.

—Sigo sin entender —mentí. Amplió aquella mueca que lo hacía parecer lobo feroz y se inclinó sobre la mesa hasta que su nariz tocó la mía.

—No conocía ese vestido… —susurró lamiéndose los labios para quitarse el azúcar. Me costó tragar mi pedazo de tostada.

—Hay muchas cosas de mí que no conoces —lo desafié mirándolo directo a los ojos, no quería dejarme intimidar. Soltó una risa y sentí su aliento dulce.

—En eso discrepo —susurró—. Creo que los últimos días he conocido más cosas de ti de las que nunca creí conocer—. Sentí que algo vibraba en mi abdomen, respiré profundamente. Si bien podría haber caído en la tentación tenía cosas que hacer… y dejarlo con las ganas era una buena estrategia.

—Gracias por las tostadas —dije metiéndome un extremo en la boca, separando la distancia entre su nariz y la mía. Me levanté del taburete con la tostada aún entre los dientes y me calcé mi bolso. Sentí su frustración y su halo mordaz. Me giré esperando imitar su misma sonrisa—. Tengo que irme a trabajar, el vestido de Hermione no se terminará solo.

Hizo un gesto de sorpresa y luego se sacudió como si hubiese tenido un escalofrío.

—¿Y tú? No me has contado qué vas a usar —preguntó con sus ojos mirándome intensamente. Tenía que salir de ahí o el vestido de Hermione definitivamente tendría que terminarse solo.

—Lo verás si vas conmigo a la boda —amenacé a modo de broma, algo cruzó por sus ojos que lo hizo distenderse de su actitud al acecho.

—Ah… cierto —dijo con un tono que no me agradó para nada. Entonces recordé la invitación a cenar.

—Ah, Harry —lo llamé, esta vez me miró diferente, más distante. Tenía que replantearme aquellas sensaciones. Con Harry podía sentir cosas muy buenas, o muy malas—. Hermione y Ron organizaron una cena para anunciar el…—me detuve. No le había contado a Harry lo del embarazo de mi amiga.

—¿Anunciar el qué? ¿Otro compromiso más? —bromeó—. ¿Qué no se cansan de llamar la atención?

Negué con la cabeza. Algo en aquellas palabras me sentó como patada en el estómago.

—Está embarazada —le solté, dejó la tostada a medio camino entre su boca y su mano.

—¿Qué? —rió—. ¿Tu cuñada está embarazada?

Entonces explotó en una carcajada. Fruncí el ceño sin comprender.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso?

Dejó de reír aunque la mueca burlona seguía en su rostro, tomó aire profundamente.

—¿En serio lo preguntas? —dijo estallando en otra carcajada—. ¡Eres la persona con la peor suerte del mundo!

Francamente no entendía nada.

—Sigo sin comprender qué es lo gracioso —puntualicé—. Mi mejor amiga va a tener un hijo con mi hermano. Me siento afortunada de haber sido la primera en enterarme.

Entonces su sonrisa se apagó, sus ojos se achicaron peligrosamente.

—Exactamente —dijo con acidez—. No comprendo qué te pone tan alegre. Tu madre tendrá una nueva excusa para hacerte daño.

Una sensación de vacío y desprotección se expandió por mi espalda debilitándome los brazos, el cuello y las piernas.

—Es un bebé…—dije sin poder creer lo que escuchaba—. Yo he estado al final de la línea toda mi vida. Esa criatura viene a llenar de amor la casa de mi familia, si mamá se olvida aún más de mí, no me importaría. Jamás podría echarle la culpa a un bebé por la falta de afecto que yo tenga de mi madre—expliqué ofendida. Harry no parecía entender mi punto—. Da igual. Pensaba invitarte a la cena, pero ya vi que no estarás dispuesto a aceptar ir a algo que te parece ridículo.

Asintió, el peso en mi espalda llegó hasta mi corazón, decepcionándome.

—Así es —dijo levantando los hombros—. Lo siento Ginny, pero no iré a esa cena a ver cómo solita te entregas a los tiburones. Después no llegues llorando, porque no pienso consolarte.

Parecía que el fin de semana y los besos furtivos habían sucedido hace mil años, en un sueño, en una historia contada por algún escritor aficionado. Sujeté el bolso a mi hombro y asentí con la cabeza sin saber qué decir.

—Bien, iré sola entonces— dije.

Y salí de ahí sin mirar atrás.

No sabía qué me enojaba y dolía tanto.  
Mientras caminaba hacia el subterráneo traté de ordenar mis pensamientos y emociones.  
Finalmente cuando llegué al taller logré pensar con claridad. ¿Qué me molestaba tanto? ¿Qué Harry no se tomara las cosas que me interesaban en serio?, ¿qué fuera a esas estúpidas cenas familiares sola a dejar que mi madre me tratara como basura?, ¿qué pensase que una pareja que iba a tener un bebé era ridículo?

Me llevé una mano al pecho y decidí olvidarme de lo que había sucedido. Con Harry no éramos nada, por mucho que me doliera aceptarlo. No podía permitir que mis emociones sobre algo que no existía me entorpeciera el diario vivir.  
Así que puse todos mis esfuerzos en los detalles del vestido. Estuve trabajando en ello toda la mañana hasta que decidí tomar un descanso y revisar algunos e- mails que no miraba hace mucho. Uno llamó especialmente mi atención: Un productor Italiano escribía de parte de Fleur preguntando si era posible concertar una entrevista vía Skype. La firma del correo finalizaba con la fotografía de la editorial de Bazar. Me levanté de sopetón del asiento sintiendo que el mundo daba vueltas. El mail tenía tres días. Lo contesté de inmediato. ¿Estaba realmente sucediendo aquello?

Mi cabeza pensaba a mil por hora. Fleur había intercedido por mí, pero no directamente, tal vez para que mi madre no se enterara que me había ayudado. Tenía que verla para agradecerle personalmente. Tenía que ir a esa cena, no podía retractarme.

…

Poco antes de marcharme el vestido de Hermione finalmente tenía forma. Los forros que le había probado ahora lucían bellísimos con las telas que ella había elegido. Le hice un par de ajustes justo a la altura del busto para que las capas tuvieran un efecto de cascada, de forma que la barriga no se le notara con el paso de las semanas.

Miré el resultado de lejos y me sentí más orgullosa que nunca de mí misma. Ese vestido lo había hecho con mis propias manos y mi madre jamás lo reconocería.

Recordé el que estaba haciendo para mí, mucho más simple, más sobrio, pero con una elegancia especial. Esperaba parecer más que yo misma en esa boda. Quería sorprender, fuera sola o con… con quien fuera.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar minutos antes de salir. Miré la pantalla y suspiré: Cedric.  
No podía seguir evitándolo.

—Hola —saludé con una sonrisa. Al otro lado su voz tintineaba de alegría.

—_Hola Ginny_ —dijo jocoso, el hombre sonaba deslumbrado, me sentí la peor basura del mundo. — _¿Estás ocupada?_

—Voy de salida —dije colocándome un mechón tras la oreja—. Ron organizó una cena familiar.

—_Oh…_—su voz sonó lastimera—. _Quería invitarte a salir. Pero no he podido ubicarte estos días, te dejé algunas llamadas._

Noté su decepción. Podía imaginar su ilusión para conmigo mientras yo me revolcaba con Harry. Mi estomago envió señales de acides hasta apretarme el corazón.

—Disculpa, he… he estado muy ocupada trabajando en el vestido de mi cuñada —expliqué.

—_¿Qué vestido?_ —quiso saber, había olvidado que no le había contado todo sobre mi trabajo y mis prontos logros.

—De novia —expliqué—. Ron se casa y su mujer es mi mejor amiga. Estoy trabajando en su vestido.

Rió del otro lado. A diferencia de Harry, no era una risa burlona.

—_Seguro que quedará fantástico_ —elogió. Me sonrojé y me sentí peor. Con Harry sentía adrenalina, culpa, rabia, felicidad, sensualidad, pero a la vez ganas de golpearlo. En cambio con Cedric… Dios, quería besarlo y cobijarme a su lado bajo una manta mientras veíamos una película.

¡Pero no podía hacer eso con dos hombres! ¡Tenía que elegir a uno! ¿Por qué era tan difícil? La decisión era simple, con Harry no tenía nada, solo buen sexo, me gustaba sí, pero ¿qué futuro tendría con alguien como él?  
En cambio con Cedric… con Cedric me imaginaba en una casa de dos pisos, con dos perros y cuatro niños corriendo en un enorme jardín. Con él, las cosas eran más simples.

Respiré hondo y decidí pasar por alto todas las ideas absurdas que me llevaban a recordar a Harry. Cubrí mi cuello con una mano y cerré los ojos mientras mi cerebro pensaba con rapidez antes que Cedric dijese algo. Tenía que dar un paso al costado. El sexo había sido maravilloso, pero… ¿y después qué?

—Eso espero —dije haciendo alusión al comentario sobre el vestido. En algún momento se me cruzó la idea de invitarlo a la cena. Pero ¿realmente quería que fuera conmigo? Mi cabeza dibujaba la figura de Harry. Me llevé una mano a los ojos, cansada. ¿Por qué no podía hacer esto con Cedric? ¿Qué me frenaba a intentarlo?

—_Entonces… ¿cuándo nos vemos? _—su pregunta era directa. Estaba asumiendo que algo existía entre nosotros, lo que era en parte cierto. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Mi cabeza no dejaba de recordarme que Harry ocupaba gran parte de mis emociones y pensamientos, con Cedric solo sentía remordimiento por no poder darle a él ese espacio. Cerré los ojos y los fruncí mientras pensaba.

—No lo sé —dije con un suspiro—. Estoy algo agobiada con todo lo que tengo que hacer esta semana —Lo escuché suspirar con cansancio—. Pero puedo hacerme un espacio —agregué con rapidez mordiéndome la lengua ¿por qué tenía que ser tan compasiva? —. El jueves, al almuerzo. ¿Te parece?

Hizo un sonido quejumbroso pero divertido.

—_Pero estaremos poco tiempo juntos. Tenía pensado llevarte al cine, a cenar, o ir un fin de semana a la playa_ —dijo con la voz ilusionada. Me mordí el labio haciéndome daño. ¡Estúpida, estúpida! Él quería algo formal. No era como Harry que besaba y se olvidaba. Estaba segura que cuando Cedric besaba a alguien no lo hacía con cualquiera, solo con quien quería formalizar y tener algo a futuro. Yo ya no era una conquista, era una carta segura.

—A la playa suena bien —sonreí. Mi consciencia gritó "¡estúpida!" Pero no quería romper sus ilusiones. De hecho, quería que se me contagiaran. ¡Quería enamorarme de él! Tenía que darme una oportunidad.

—_¿Lo dices en serio? _—dijo feliz. Sonreí con ternura.

—Sí, claro —admití incómoda, aunque intenté que no se me notara—. Pero no sé cuándo sería un buen momento. Tal vez después de la boda de Ron que nos tiene a todos ocupdos.

Pareció pensarlo un instante. Su voz se tornó entusiasta.

—_Entonces lo coordinaré todo, déjamelo a mí_ —dijo contento. Sonreí divertida—. _Creo que el almuerzo puede ser una buena instancia para planificarlo, ¿no te parece?_

—Sí, me parece perfecto —reí. Su entusiasmo me contagió. Tal vez no era una mala idea después de todo.

—_Genial, entonces, ¡nos vemos el jueves!_ —exclamó. Asentí.

—Nos vemos —dije despacio.

Cuando cortó la llamada algo dentro de mí se apretó. ¿En qué me estaba metiendo? Por qué no podía simplemente decirle que no a todos y a todas y hacer con mi vida lo que me pareciera. Mi cabeza seguía gritando que había una sola persona a la que jamás le negaría algo y me sentí terrible. ¿Por qué hacía planes con Cedric si las mariposas seguían aleteando por Harry? ¿Por qué intentaba convencerme que Cedric era lo mejor para mí —aunque lo era—, si yo solo tenía ojos para mi mejor amigo, que a la vez era un rematado imbécil?

¿Por qué a las mujeres nos gustaban los idiotas? ¿Qué tenía Harry que lo hacía diferente a Cedric? La respuesta me pareció repentinamente obvia. Si bien sus defectos se resumían a que era un mujeriego y que utilizaba a las mujeres a su antojo, lo que a mí me gustaba de él era que conmigo… conmigo no era así. Era como si el Harry de verdad, ese que habitaba muy dentro de sí mismo, saliera a flote solo cuando estaba conmigo. Lo que me gustaba de él era que yo era la única que de verdad lo conocía.

Lo que me gustaba de él… era… era _cómo era yo_ cuando estaba con él. Y por eso con Cedric no podía sentir tantas mariposas.

…

Pedí un taxi y llegué diez minutos antes al restaurante. Ron estaba junto con Hermione esperando en una sala de estar a que les entregaran la mesa. Apenas me vieron mi hermano se puso de pie.

—¡Wow! —exclamó. Sonreí y di un giro con los brazos abiertos—. Era una cena, no un desfile —bromeó. Le di un golpe en el codo con mi bolso y sonreí—. ¡Auch! Te ves linda.

—Gracias —dije haciendo una reverencia tomando los bordes del vestido y cruzando los pies. Hermione se acercó y me abrazó.

—Gracias por venir —dijo nerviosa. Rodé los ojos y miró tras de mí como si buscara a alguien— . ¿No venías con Harry?

Apreté los labios y traté que la sensación de vacío no barriera con mi entusiasmo. Crispé un puño disimuladamente y agité la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—Tenía que trabajar —mentí levantando los hombros. Ron hizo una mueca con los labios.

—¿Solo trabaja en ese bar? —preguntó frunciendo la nariz—. ¿No hace algo más productivo con su vida?

El comentario me molestó como agujas. Inevitablemente quise defender a Harry, pero no podía decir que era el heredero de un gran imperio en la industria textilera. Eso era algo que me había confiado y que probablemente no todos sus amigos sabían. Me ruboricé al recordarlo. Él me había confiado uno de sus secretos para hacerme sentir mejor el día después que mi madre me abofeteara la cara.

—Tiene más negocios —acoté—. Administra restaurantes y otros bares —decidí que diría lo básico, después de todo aquello no hablaba mal de él—. Es socio del bar donde trabaja. Se lleva la mitad de las ganancias.

Mi hermano abrió los ojos con sorpresa y Hermione me miró con curiosidad. Alcé un hombro, seguramente también pensaba que Harry era un vago, aquello los había sorprendido.

—¿Es en serio? —me preguntó ella, yo asentí intentando no darle importancia.

—Es lo que me contó —dije. Frunció un poco el ceño y supe que estaba intentando procesar mi relación con él. No quería que su análisis llegara muy lejos, especialmente ahora que habíamos empezado a… entendernos de otra manera—. Es muy hermético en su vida, pero no es algo que Neville o Luna no sepan ya —intenté camuflar.

En esos instantes una voz se escuchó en recepción. Me giré apenas la reconocí. Neville estaba ahí junto con Luna. Un alivio estremecedor me envolvió el cuerpo, sonreí fascinada.

—¡Ginny! —me saludó mi amiga con un abrazo—. Tenemos muchas cosas pendientes ¿eh? —me susurró. Asentí.

—Después —dije moviendo mis labios. Abracé a Neville y después éste lo hizo con Ron y a Hermione.

—Así que Ledbury ¿ah? —rió Neville—. ¿Qué es tan importante? ¿Anunciarán otra boda?

Ron se sonrojó y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Con Luna nos miramos, aparentemente Neville aún no sabía nada y por la mirada que mi cuñada le dio a Luna ciertamente se lo agradecía.

—¿Por qué no nos vamos a sentar a la mesa? —preguntó Luna intentando desviar el tema, Ron movió la cabeza.

—No podemos ocuparla hasta que hayamos al menos seis personas—explicó. Asentí nerviosa. Esperaba que mi madre fuera la última en aparecerse.

Pero como la ley de Murphy es mi karma, por supuesto que iba a ser la siguiente en llegar.

Escuché su voz desde antes que entrara al restaurante. Mi espalda se puso rígida, mis piernas temblaron y sentí un aire gélido correr por mi espina. Neville me miró con curiosidad.

—¿Estás bien?

Asentí. Apreté los labios. Hermione me hizo un gesto para que me acercara a ella, pero no alcancé a dar un paso cuando la escuché.

—¡Hermione, Ron! —gritó. Los dos sonrieron apretando los labios y se acercaron a saludarla. Cerré los ojos e inhalé profundamente. Mi mente evocó uno de los momentos íntimos con Harry y repentinamente me sentí poderosa. Fue como una inyección de energía. Me sentí bella, adulta e imponente. Todas esas cosas que en un arrebato de pasión... Harry me había _susurrado al oído_. Mis piernas temblaron y luché con la necesidad de cruzarlas, sin embargo soporté el peso de mi cuerpo y me giré sonriéndole radiante a mi madre.

—Ginevra —me saludó con un frío beso en la mejilla que me congeló hasta la médula. Noté como me miraba de pies a cabeza, vi que movía la boca para decir algo, entonces, notó a Luna a mi lado. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y nos miró de una a otra —. Luna, querida —saludó con una sonrisa demasiado dulce y le dio un beso en la mejilla totalmente diferente al que me había dado a mí.

Después de semanas de su duro golpe y humillación en público, aquella madre parecía salida de una película de terror. Me dio más miedo verla actuar dulcemente que cuando echaba chispas por los ojos.

—Hola Molly —Saludó pidiéndome explicaciones con la mirada por su comportamiento. Levanté los hombros y una ceja.

—¿Cómo está tu padre? —preguntó—. Supe que está trabajando en un proyecto para la BBC.

Luna parpadeó. Por supuesto que había algo oculto tras el comportamiento de mi madre. Siempre lo había.

—Sí…—dijo Luna mirándome de soslayo. No me había contado nada, pero respetaba ese silencio, tal vez aún no tenía permiso de revelarlo. Pero eso no significaba que no me hubiese tomado por sorpresa. No tenía idea que el señor Lovegood estuviera trabajando para la BBC. El por qué mi madre lo sabía, no tenía idea.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —preguntó quitándome las palabras de la boca. Mi madre rió con dulzura. La espina se me crispó. Ron y Hermione la miraban como si le hubiesen salido tres cabezas.

—Por una amiga del club de cocina, Jules Fieldman, que es la mujer de Charles Fieldman, ya sabes, el presentador de televisión. Él le comentó y ella me dijo. Sabía que yo te conocía querida —dijo risueña—. ¿Quién diría que tu padre se haría tan famoso? ¿Te molestaría invitarlo a la casa a cenar un día? Invitaría a Charles y Jules.

Agité la cabeza, confundida.

—¿Presentador? —pregunté sin hilar bien la pregunta. Mi cerebro había colapsado en una idea y mis labios solo soltaron lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Luna apretó los dientes mientras Neville le tomaba la mano intentando alejarla de la presencia de mi madre. Entonces, como si nada, volvió a ser la misma y me fulminó con la mirada.

—Espero que disculpes a Ginevra, ya sabes que siempre tiende a preguntar cosas obvias.

Luna frunció el ceño y me miro de reojo. Suspiré hondamente…. Empezamos.

—En realidad, no es obvio, nadie debería saber lo de papá —dijo con un leve tono ácido que me hizo sonreír—. Esa mujer amiga suya debió haber cerrado el pico, papá aún no firma el contrato. Le prohibieron comentar algo antes de tiempo, si se llega a saber tal vez no le den el trabajo —dijo enojada. Noté como las mejillas de mi madre se teñían de rojo—. Lo siento Molly, pero le agradecería que no tocara el tema. No tengo permitido hablar de ello.  
Mamá se cohibió por un segundo. Entonces algo cambió en su expresión y miró a Luna de otro modo, más… intenso.  
Sus ojos saltaron de ella hacia mí cuando perdió el repentino interés por mi amiga, algo brilló en ellos, como si hubiese recordado alguna cosa. Neville en tanto, aprovechó aquel momento para alejar a Luna de mi madre. Le sonreí con los labios apretados y me giré para irme con ellos cuando la sentí agarrarme el codo.

—Espera ahí —susurró. La miré por encima de mi hombro. Intenté no sentirme intimidada, así que la miré con calma—. No he olvidado nuestra última conversación —masculló.

Recordé el golpe y sentí la rabia aflorar, pero no iba a dejarme amedrentar, había decidido que no me afectaría nunca más.

—No sé de qué conversación me hablas—puntualicé con una sonrisa—, no es que nos juntemos a tomar el té seguido mamita—. Ella apretó su agarré y tiró de mí hacia abajo para dejarme a la altura de su rostro.

—¿Quién me contestó el teléfono la vez que te llamé Ginevra?

Recordé la llamada que hizo al día siguiente después del golpe, la que Harry había contestado. Me reí mentalmente de sus palabras sintiéndome idiota por haberle temido en ese momento. Pero estando ahí, en esos instantes, sentía que realmente por primera vez en mucho tiempo no me importaba lo que me dijera.

—No sé de qué me hablas —insistí con petulancia—. Dudo que alguien haya contestado el teléfono si nunca llamas—dije con un tono agudo y demasiado dulce, los ojos de mi madre perforaron los míos.

—¿Te estás revolcando igual que una perra con algún sujeto? ¿Hasta ese punto has llegado? ¿Quieres humillarnos a todos? ¿No te basta con ser una vergüenza para la familia sino que además te jactas de ello?—me soltó el brazo con fuerza, noté la mirada de Ron sobre mi y se acercó con rapidez.

Vi como el rostro de mi madre cambiaba notoriamente en una mueca que luchaba por golpearme de nuevo. Sonreí torciendo los labios, recordándole en ese gesto que no me iba a joder la noche con sus comentarios histéricos. Me daba igual lo que pensara de mí.  
Sorprendentemente, sus palabras no me habrían herido cómo creía. En mi cabeza, Harry celebraba con una botella de cerveza por mi comportamiento.

Sonreí más ampliamente si pude. ¿Por qué no podía estar él ahí conmigo?

—Deberíamos ir a sentarnos —acotó Ron tomándome por el hombro con suavidad, como si quisiera apartarme de ella y de las chispas que salían por sus ojos, pero Hermione la interrumpió.

—Aún falta una persona para nos entreguen una me…

—¡Hermione!

Me volteé sintiendo que la ira crecía dentro de mí sin razón. Lavender había llegado seguida de los señores Granger. Vi como mi madre sonreía de oreja a oreja e hizo un movimiento de cabeza hacia mí como diciendo "apréndele a ella", y se dirigió a abrazar a Lavender y a sus consuegros.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ron. Sonreí honestamente.

—Lo estoy—asentí con entusiasmo. Entonces me giré para enfrentar a la sicópata prima de mi mejor amiga y compuse la mejor sonrisa de "te sacaré los ojos con el tenedor si dices alguna imbecilidad". Por suerte solo pasó de mí, pero su mirada de pies a cabeza no se hizo esperar. Sonreí con satisfacción cuando noté que odiaba mi vestido.  
Me sentí dichosa. Si seguía manteniendo el recuerdo de Harry presente durante la velada recordándome lo que yo valía, saldría airosa de aquella estúpida cena.

* * *

**NOTAS**

Espero que no se molesten por tener que leer estos capítulos que parecen transitorios, pero **NO** lo son.  
Es importante poner ojo a los detalles de cada uno de estos capítulos.  
¿Quieren más Harry/Ginny? Bien, prepárense para los próximos capítulos. A partir del 29 las cosas comenzarán a entrar en el climax de la historia.

¡Gracias por leer!  
¿Algún comentario?


	27. Capítulo 27

**...**

**XXVII**

**GINNY**

La cena se volvió más amena cuando llegó papá de la oficina y todos mis hermanos. Me senté entre Fred y George mientras que frente a mí se sentaban Bill y Fleur.  
Papá y mamá se sentaron a la cabeza junto con los señores Granger. Los niños no fueron y fue lo que más extrañé de la velada.

Por suerte pude pedir un plato vegetariano sin problemas y no tuve que rogarle al garzón para que convenciera al chef de hacer algo especial para mí.

—¿Cómo va el trabajo hermanita? —quiso saber George cuando ya estábamos cenando. A pesar de mi nueva fuerza interior no quería toparme con la mirada de mi madre, así que me incliné hacia atrás para ser cubierta por Fred.

—Cada vez mejor —dije con una sonrisa. Noté que Fleur frente a mí también sonreía—. Ya he vendido dos vestidos a mujeres de la Elite y estoy trabajando en algunos nuevos proyectos.

No quise confesar que estaba haciendo el vestido de Hermione, quería sorprender el día de la boda.

—-Las _fotogafías_ que le hicieron a _Minegva_ Mcgonagall eran bellísimas —acotó Fleur—. Su _vestigo_ causó_ impgesión _en la_ editoguial, _todos _pgeguntaban _quién _ega _la_ diseñadoga, _no podían _cgeeg _que _egas _mi cuñada.

Me sonrojé y le sonreí recordando la entrevista que tenía programada con el productor de Bazar en Milán.

—A propósito de aquello —me incliné sobre la mesa y le hice un gesto con la cabeza—. Muchas gracias por lo que hiciste —dije intentando no hablar muy fuerte. Bill miró a Fleur, luego a mí. Ella sonrió.

—Es lo que menos podía _haceg _—dijo amablemente, Bill la abrazó por los hombros y la miro embelesado—. Un talento como el tuyo no tiene que _despegdiciagse_ en un _talleg_ pequeño en medio de _Londges_. Debe _lucig_ en las _pogtadas_ y desfiles del mundo.

Bebió de su copa de vino con muchísima elegancia. Bill le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella hizo un arrumaco con la nariz.

—Eres maravillosa —le dijo.

Los miré enternecida y repentinamente deseé haber estado ahí con Harry para que festejara íntimamente con un brindis aquel nuevo logro. Pero a falta de él, lo hice con mis hermanos que habían escuchado la conversación.

—Qué la bruja no se entere —dijo Fred riendo, alzando su vaso de cerveza.

—Que no escuche que su única hija es tanto o más famosa que Ronnie —bromeó George levantando su vaso de whiskey—, le va a dar un ataque.

Los tres reímos, pero aún así la pregunta quedó impregnada en el ambiente. ¿Por qué mamá no podía enterarse de los planes que cada uno de mis hermanos y conocidos hacían por mí?, ¿Por qué Fleur tenía que hacer esto a escondidas de ella para que no la amenazara con sus hijos?, ¿Por qué mi propia madre no quería que yo lograra algo?

Sabía que los gemelos y Bill pensaban lo mismo. Pero decidí no prestar más atención de la necesaria a aquellas ideas. Necesitaba toda la energía posible para poder enfrentar el resto de la noche, no pensaba apabullarme con malos sentimientos que luego me doblegarían ante mamá.  
Brindé con mis hermanos chocando mi Cosmopolitan con sus vasos. Entonces se escuchó el tintineo de un cuchillo sobre una copa.

Recién ahí me incliné un poco más hacia delante. Hermione quería sentarse cerca de mí, pero finalmente decidimos que la mejor idea era poner a Luna junto a ella y a Neville al lado de Ron para amenizar cualquier reacción intensa. Noté que mi hermano estaba pálido cuando se puso de pie. Nos miramos y le di ánimos con una sonrisa. Hermione por su parte miraba hacia abajo, seguramente tenía las manos sobre el regazo y se las estaba estrangulando como siempre hacía cuando estaba nerviosa. Luna me miró y rodó los ojos. Noté como pasaba su mano por debajo de la mesa y Hermione la miraba agradecida. Seguramente se las había tomado.

—Gracias por venir a esta cena familia —dijo Ron, su voz sonaba más aguda de lo normal, carraspeó para equilibrarla—. Tal vez se preguntarán para qué.

—Apresúrate Ronnie, hace hambre —bromeó George, Fred levantó su whisley.

—¡Ya anunciaron la boda! ¿Qué más quieren? —se quejó dramáticamente. Reí con gracia. Pero al ver la expresión mortificada de Hermione no pude más sino que ser empática, aunque algo dentro de mí gozaba con aquello. No podía ser hipócrita. Después de tanta perfección para con mi madre resultaba que finalmente la nuera predilecta había quedado embarazada fuera del matrimonio. Era algo que de algún modo sicótico gozaba de ver.

Sacudí la cabeza. Tenía que ponerme de su lado al menos esta vez.

—Habla hijo, te escuchamos —dijo papá jocoso—. Aunque debo decir que nos tienes intrigados con esta cena.

Ron miró a Hermione y ella movió la cabeza como incitándolo a continuar. Pude ver que Luna hacía una mueca de dolor y le decía algo a Hermione al oído. Luego la vi levantar su mano y masajear sus dedos. Las tres intercambiamos una mirada, le sonreí a Hermione para darle ánimos, pero podía notar incluso desde el otro lado de la mesa lo incómoda y nerviosa que estaba.

—Bien…—dijo Ron. Se pasó una mano por la cabeza, gesto típico de él cuando estaba sumamente nervioso—. No quiero andar con rodeos, pero ya que con Hermione nos vamos a casar dentro de un mes y que tenemos todo casi listo, no vemos motivo para esconder lo que les vamos a decir —suspiró y bebió un poco de vino, se pasó la lengua por los labios y apretó la mano en torno al pie de la copa—. Como saben, con _Mione_ llevamos diez años juntos y vivimos juntos hace prácticamente ocho. El matrimonio solo nos va a colocar un anillo en el dedo y hacernos pareja ante la ley, aunque nosotros somos familia desde el primer día —. Nunca había visto a mi hermano sonreír de aquella manera a Hermione. Esa mirada de profundo amor me hizo sentir un vacío en el estómago que casi me hace llorar—. En fin… —dijo tomándole la mano a mi amiga. Ella se puso de pie y se miraron un instante, como si con aquel gesto se prometieran que, pasara lo que pasara, iban a estar siempre juntos—… lo que les queremos decir es que…

—Estoy embarazada —soltó Hermione de una sola vez. Ron se quedó con la boca abierta y la miró como si hubiese pasado por alto alguna regla. Me imaginé que debieron haber conversado el tema muchas veces de cómo decírselo a la familia, pero mi amiga había decidido hacerlo más fácil en el último minuto.

—Eso —dijo Ron con una sonrisa abrazándola por la espalda—. Viene otro pequeño Weasley en camino.

Hubo un montón de reacciones. Las mujeres gritaron entusiasmadas, la madre de Hermione tenía una mano en el pecho y los ojos llorosos, pero sonreía emocionada, al igual que su padre. No pude evitar sentir una pisca de celos. ¿Por qué mi madre no podía mirarme así?  
La única que reaccionó tardíamente fue Lavender que se quedó de piedra un instante antes de levantarse con lentitud de su silla. No me quedaban dudas que la perra seguía teniendo sentimientos por mi hermano. Su abrazo duró poco en cada uno y Hermione al parecer lo notó, porque se quedó un segundo con los brazos estirados, como si se hubiese alejado muy rápido.  
Entonces Papá se levantó de su silla pasando de Lavender y abrazó a Ron con fuerza. Era más bajo que mi hermano, pero sus manos eran firmes. Hermione suspiró con tranquilidad cuando Neville, Charlie, Penelope y Percy se levantaron también para felicitarlos.

Todos estaban eufóricos y alzaban sus copas brindando. Todos menos Lavender y mi madre, que miraba la escena como si buscara a quien culpar de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Yo simplemente sonreí y alcé mi copa de Cosmo.

—¡Quiero hacer un brindis por los nuevos padres! —llamé. No me importó ser el centro de atención por esta vez, o, por cómo me estaría mirando mamá, quería demostrarle a mi hermano y cuñada que podrían contar conmigo en cualquier momento—. ¡Y por mi futuro ahijado o ahijada! Porque por supuesto que tendrá una única madrina y seré yo —bromeé.

Ron alzó su copa dándole un beso a Hermione en la mejilla.

—Si sigues vendiendo vestidos como lo haces hermanita querré yo ser tu ahijado —rió él. Entonces escuchamos una silla moverse. Mamá se había puesto de pie, me miró fijamente y el silencio reinó en la mesa.

—¿Tú lo sabías? —me preguntó. Todos me miraron, Hermione movió la cabeza como si no entendiera la reacción de mi madre—. ¡Contesta Ginevra!

No me amedrenté. Como lo suponía, mamá quería encontrar un culpable por el embarazo de Hermione. Por supuesto su única opción fui yo, lo cual era estúpido, ni que hubiese apuntado a mi hermano con un arma en la cabeza para obligarle a tirarse a mi amiga.

Temblé ante el pensamiento.

—Claro que sí —dije sonriendo. Recordé lo que Harry pensaba de mí, no iba a dejarme comer por la tiburona mayor, esta vez iba con un arpón bajo el brazo—. Era una sorpresa que me pidieron guardar ¡Y creo que es maravilloso!—exclamé.

—Molly siéntate por favor, querida, celebremos este momento —le pidió papá, pero ella estaba con sus manos colocadas a cada lado de su plato, atacándome con la mirada.

—Por supuesto que celebraremos, Arthur —dijo mamá con un extraño rictus en su rostro—, después de obtener las explicaciones que estoy buscando.

—Es seguro que Ginevra tiene algo que contar, Molly —interrumpió la voz de Lavender, se me crispó la nuca—. Apuesto que le metió a mi prima en la cabeza cómo amarrar a tu hijo con un crío.

Hermione y los señores Granger la fulminaron con los ojos, aunque fue mi cuñada la que pareció más herida.

—Lav… ¿qué estás diciendo? —se quejó sorprendida—. ¿Cómo puedes decir una cosa así? ¡Yo amo a Ron!

Lavender hizo un gesto con la boca y después estalló en una carcajada demasiado sobreactuada.

—Repite eso de nuevo Lavender, haber si tienes las agallas —dijo Ron con las orejas rojas, sonreí, cuando se trataba de Hermione, Ron siempre sacaba las garras por ella.

—¡Ay, qué graves son! ¡Era una broma prima querida! Es solo que… viendo las circunstancias y bueno… sabiendo cómo es ella —dijo mirándome a mí—, es inevitable que algo de su comportamiento se te hubiera pegado.

—¡Cierra el pico Lavender! —estalló George con un siseo alcohólico—. No sé por qué Hermione siempre te invita a estas cenas, no le caes bien a nadie.

Las orejas de Lavender se enrojecieron. Disimulé una risa y entonces mamá golpeó la mesa.

—¡Basta! —exclamó—. Quiero respuestas —me miró a mí y después a Ron—. ¿Qué te dijo tu hermana? Estoy segura que a ti no se te habría ocurrido embarazar a Hermione, así que explica qué pretende la ingrata de Ginevra con esta criatura.

Papá la miró espantado y se puso de pie junto a ella. Mi cabeza no podía aún encontrar las conexiones que mamá había hecho para culparme de algo en lo que yo no tenía nada que ver. Ni que me hubiera acostado con ellos en la misma cama y los hubiese drogado para tener sexo.  
Otro temblor.

—¿De qué estás hablando Molly? Este es un momento de celebración, Hermione está embarazada, es lo único que importa —dijo papá atónito, Bill me miró incrédulo. Yo levanté los hombros.

—Déjala papá, el problema lo tiene conmigo —la imité y me puse de pie enfrentándola como jamás creí hacerlo—. A ver madre querida, expláyate y explícame, porque soy demasiado estúpida para entender, ¿qué parte, según tú, de toda esta maravillosa noticia, me involucra a mí directamente?

La cara de mamá se puso roja.

—Estás viviendo la vida de una cualquiera —espetó—. No sé qué cosas te habrán enseñado los tipos con los que te acuestas, pero es lógico que tus ideas dañaron la mente limpia y frágil de tu hermano y Hermione.

—¿Fragil? —dijo Ron—. ¡Para ahí mamá! Estás comenzando a fastidiarme, aquí Ginny no tiene nada que ver.

Mamá abrió los ojos con espanto.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Tu hermana siempre ha sido una descarriada. Es manipuladora Ronald, estoy segura que ella les metió en la cabeza cometer esta locura para que la noticia de tu boda saliera perjudicada.

La miré sin dar crédito. Mamá creía que todo esto era un complot para boicotear a mi hermano en su boda y quitarle la atención.

—¿Qué? —exclamé, y entonces comencé a reír. Toda la mesa hizo silencio. Miré a mi madre como si súbitamente la viera pequeña. ¡Dios! ¿Dónde estaba Harry para ver esto? —. ¿No es posible que por una vez en tu vida dejes de echarme la culpa por las cosas que suceden mamá? Apuesto a que si cayera un meteorito también yo sería la culpable —mi madre abrió la boca para contraatacar pero yo la detuve elevando la voz—. ¡Basta! Ron y Hermione están esperando un bebé del cual estoy muy orgullosa, y no, no los drogué para que se acostaran ni manipulé la mente de nadie, tu hijo es un adulto y sabe lo que hace, no me necesita a mí ni a nadie para que le diga qué hacer. Si es tan difícil para ti entenderlo porque no toleras que el comportamiento honorable de tus hijos se manche, entonces es hora de que entiendas que cada uno de nosotros actuamos bajo nuestra propia jurisdicción y por sobretodo que ¡yo no tengo la culpa de las acciones que cometan!

George y Fred aplaudieron y Bill y Charlie levantaron sus copas haciendo un brindis en voz alta. Mamá mostró los dientes como perro rabioso, papá enarcó una ceja y me sonrió con disimulo. Entonces la miró.

—Siéntate Molly, por el amor de Dios, deja de hacer escándalo y celebremos la noticia —le dijo ofreciéndole la silla con una mano. Se sentó a regañadientes sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Ron me sonrió, Hermione estaba pasmada moviendo su cabeza de mamá a Lavender. Como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de salir de sus bocas.

—Tal y como Ginny dice —dijo Ron bebiendo un sorbo de su vino—. Yo hago lo que quiero y no necesito que la mocosa de mi hermana menor —me guiño un ojo a modo de burla—, me diga qué hacer. ¡Me acosté con mi novia! Punto. Lo llevamos haciendo hace diez años, sí, lo dije. ¡Salud! —y bebió todo el vino de la copa hasta el fondo.

Mis hermanos chiflaron y echaron silbidos al aire imitando su comportamiento con sus bebidas. Hermione estaba roja y había ocultado la cara bajo ambas manos, miré a Lavender y la vi moviendo los labios como si se le hubiera quedado algo entre los dientes. Casi como si aguantara las ganas de hincarle los colmillos a su prima.

Mamá se llevó una mano al pecho, lo señores Granger se sonrojaron. Entonces se volcó sobre nosotros un silencio apabullante, interrumpido solo por la sonora respiración de mi madre.

—Ese vestido es muy lindo —dijo entonces Penelope interrumpiendo el silencio. Le sonreí con amabilidad agradeciéndole por haberlo notado. Aunque hubiese preferido que no siguiéramos hablando de mí.

—Es cierto hija, no lo había visto, parece fino —agregó papá con su típica sonrisa bonachona. A mi cabeza le costaba aceptar aquel cuadro de él al lado de mi madre. Mamá tenía sus ojos entornados bajo las cejas, como si quisiera causarme daño con la mirada. Un escalofrío se enraizó en mis piernas. Nunca creí totalmente en la idea que ella me odiara, solo sentía que la había decepcionado en algún punto de mi vida y que por eso intentaba por todos los medios hacerme sentir miserable, como si tuviera que pagar por algo. Pero en esos instantes, por primera vez, sentía como si… como si…

Como si quisiera verme _muerta_.

Las manos se me adormecieron y tuve que dejar el tenedor a un lado del plato. Intenté dibujarle una sonrisa fraternal a mi padre, aunque por consecuencia, si me dirigía a él tenía que mirar a mamá igualmente. Suspiré y moví los dedos para recuperar el calor.

—Gracias, lo hice hace algún tiempo —dije sacando voz de un resquicio de mi garganta cuando el frío alcanzo la tráquea. Tosí—. Lo uso solo en ocasiones importantes.

—Está bellísimo —dijo Luna sonriéndome con aquellos ojos suyos tan expresivos, reí—. ¿No lo cree así Molly? Su hija es muy talentosa. Debería verla, ha salido en todas las revistas.

Quise matarla, juro que sí. Después de haber calmado las aguas Luna volvía a avivar la chispa. Mamá frunció la boca mordiéndose el labio inferior, parecía que se estaba aguantando horriblemente las ganas de gritar. Ya la imaginaba mordiéndose las mejillas por dentro —un gesto típico de ella que solía hacer cuando estaba en la escuela y me llamaban donde el director cuando cometía alguna travesura—. Luna me guiñó el ojo, ¿qué pretendía?

—¿Es eso cierto? —quiso saber Angelina. Normalmente mi cuñada se mantenía al margen de las conversaciones familiares y trataba de no atender a todas las cenas y almuerzos precisamente por el nivel de hostilidad de parte de la anfitriona, el manos en eso era sensata. Pero cuando vi su expresión entusiasta no pude evitar sentir un gran cariño por ella.

—Sí —dije sintiendo las mejillas tibias—. Ha aparecido mi nombre en algunas páginas sociales por los vestidos que hice. Pero no lo sabía, me lo dijo mi asistente —por supuesto omití que la había perdido a causa de Harry—, no sabía que el vestido que le había diseñado a Minerva Mcgonagall había salido en las revistas hasta que ella me lo mostró.

Se escuchó un grito de sorpresa de toda la familia —a excepción de los que ya manejaban la información—. Hermione y Luna sonreían ampliamente. Lavender estaba entretenida bebiendo algo que no me interesaba, los señores Granger estaban especialmente sorprendidos, papá me sonreía con orgullo, y mamá… mamá se había atragantado con algo que había comido. Papá le golpeó la espalda hasta que finalmente fue capaz de volver a conversar.

—¿Minerva Mcgonagall? —quiso saber Charlie. Lo miré. Si algo me gustaba especialmente de él era su estilo nórdico de cabeza rapada y barba frondosa. Si engordaba un poco más parecería un vikingo y no me desagradaba la idea—. ¿No es la madre del ministro o algo así?

Achiqué los ojos recordando, ella nunca me dijo con quién tenía relación en el gobierno o la realeza.

—Es la suegra —contestó Bill disipando las dudas. Su sonrisa era igual a la de papá, llena de orgullo. Fleur a su lado estaba encantada. Como ellos estaban al tanto de aquel vestido, parecía aún más impresionante decirlo en voz alta—. Así que puedo jactarme de decir que mi hermana trabaja personalmente con la Elite de Reino Unido.

Un sonido metálico chocó contra un plato. Mamá se había vuelto a levantar de su silla.

—No me siento bien Arhtur —dijo entonces. Resoplaba como los toros. No quería fingir que me agradaba su actitud porque de cierta forma seguía afectándome que no le gustara nada positivo que viniera de mí. Era como si ante cada logro mío ella se sintiera miserable.

—No tienes nada Molly, siéntate —le dijo papá sin quitar los ojos de su plato.

—Déjala papá —atacó Ron. Su ceño estaba tan fruncido que las cejas formaban una sola línea—. Cada vez que a Ginny le pasa algo bueno esta mujer huye —criticó. Erguí la espalda. No me había dado cuenta que estaba encorvada sobre el plato. Me encantaba ver como mis hermanos y mi padre salían en mi defensa, pero aquella cena era para celebrar el embarazo de Hermione, no para causar incordio entre ellos por mi culpa.

—No hay problema —dije poniéndome de pie, decidida a poner fin a aquel circo. Me limpié la boca con la servilleta y tomé mi bolso—. Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano —mentí y miré a mamá—. Te haré el favor y me iré para que puedas cenar tranquila —dije con acides. Su rostro se transformó y frunció su nariz, ceño y boca. Curiosamente, aquello me causó gracia. No me estaba afectando en lo absoluto.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó Ron—. ¡Aún falta el postre! No te vayas por ella —dijo con desdén mirando a mamá. Ella inspiró profundamente.

—Ronald —advirtió papá—. Es tu madre.

—¡Y trata a Ginny como si fuera una desconocida! —se levantó también y su cara se transformó igual a la de ella. Por algo era su hijo ¿no? —. ¿Eres capaz de hacer semejante escándalo el día del anunció de nuestro hijo solo porque te molesta la presencia de Ginny? ¡Es tu hija! ¿Qué mierda te hizo que tienes el descaro de arruinarnos la noche?

—Compórtate Ronald que soy tu madre —La noté mover sus labios de mil maneras, como si quisiera decir algo, pero se contuvo.

—No te preocupes Ron —dije con una sonrisa absolutamente falsa. Ya había soportado suficiente. Mi madre jamás vería algo que valiera la pena en mí. No importaba si hacía algo bueno, jamás importaría. Siempre sería la culpable de las desgracias que ocurrían en su vida, y si le pasaba algo bueno, diría que tuvo suerte de que no estuviera ahí para arruinarlo. La diferencia ahora radicaba en que mis hermanos habían tomado partido por mí—. Mañana tengo que estar a las ocho en el taller. Los vestidos no se terminan solos —le guiñé un ojo a Hermione y ella hizo una mueca de costado, como si hubiera querido reír pero solo pudo sentir lástima de la situación.

—¿Nos dejas la dirección? —preguntó entonces Jane, la madre de Hermione. La miré sorprendida.

—Claro, Hermione se las puede dar —agregué sacando unos billetes de mi bolso—. Aquí está mi parte —le dije a Fred. Este me abrazó por la cintura y luego George lo hizo por la espalda. Ambos enterraron sus cabezas en mi tórax.

—¡No te vayas!

—¿Qué haremos sin ti?

—¡Ya, suéltenme! —reí—. Me están asfixiando par de idiotas.

—Pero Jane, querida, si quieres confeccionar un vestido por qué no vas donde Astrid Malkin, es una profesional—interrumpió a mi madre en voz alta. Los gemelos me soltaron y se giraron hacia ella. ¿Me estaba rechazando a propósito y en público?

—Dudo que tu hija no lo sea, Molly, por lo visto ya es toda una celebridad, hay que aprovecharla antes que se vaya fuera del país —dijo Jane apacible guiñándome un ojo—. Además, siempre es bueno darle la oportunidad a nuevos talentos.

Me sonrió con empatía y me ruboricé.

—Puedes ir mañana al medio día si gustas —le dije. Ella asintió.

—Perfecto.

Jane le guiñó un ojo a Hermione y ésta a su vez me miró a mí con una sonrisa tímida.

—¿Celebridad? A veces solo es cosa de suerte —masculló mamá dejando la silla a un lado, alejándose de todos. Bill y Charlie intercambiaron una mirada extraña, como si estuvieran compartiendo alguna inquietud.

Papá miró al cielo y soltó un resoplido, exhausto.

—Me iré antes que terminé lanzando los platos —reí. Pero nadie rió conmigo, es más, todos me observaban como si quisieran pedirme perdón. Miré a Luna y le hice un gesto con la cabeza —_Llámame_—le pedí moviendo los labios.

Me despedí con la mano de todos prometiendo un "nos vemos" cuando en realidad era obvio que al menos a la mayoría no los vería hasta la boda de Ron y Hermione. Cuando me acerqué a papá me abrazó.

—Lo lamento —masculló—. Deberías quedarte, ya no sé cómo controlar a tu madre.

Intenté sonreír, pero a pesar de que había reunido fuerzas y sacado la voz, inevitablemente algo muy dentro de mí se estaba destruyendo poco a poco.

—No tienes que controlarla, nadie puede —contesté, me separé y le di un beso en la mejilla—. Gracias papá. Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti, linda.

Me alejé entre las mesas, no quise voltear. Había algo en todo ese asunto que me tensaba los nervios. Siempre creía que papá era muy blando cuando se trataba de mi madre, pero había algo más. Era como si, aunque pudiera salir en mi defensa, no pudiese llegar más lejos para no dañar a su mujer. Podía admitir que el amor entre ellos era el más bello que había conocido. Cuando mamá estaba sola con él era otra persona, igual que con mis hermanos. De alguna manera era yo la que causaba esa discordia y aparentemente papá no sabía cómo confrontarla.

La pregunta era ¿qué? ¿Qué tenía yo que la hacía cambiar tanto?... ¿por qué mamá me odiaba tanto?

Aguanté el nudo en la garganta, pero se hizo más fuerte cuando puse un pie en la calle, y la vi. Mi madre estaba apoyada en la pared a un costado del restaurante, tenía el rostro húmedo. Había estado llorando. Nos miramos un segundo y vi algo que no había visto jamás. Era como si me desconociera, como si fuera una extraña para ella. Sus ojos temblaron y sin decir nada se secó las lágrimas con elegancia, irguió la cabeza y entró al restaurante sin mirarme una última vez.

Aquel rechazo me dolió más que nunca.

—¿Qué fue lo que te hice? —susurré angustiada.

…

Llegué al departamento con una molesta sensación de vacío en el estómago y unas horribles ganas de llorar que me había aguantado todo el camino. Esperaba que Harry estuviera ahí para contarle, quería que supiera que me había enfrentado a mi madre y salido airosa aunque al final me hubiese dañado aún sin palabras, pero eso no tenía que saberlo. Lo importante era que no había salido tan perjudicada como siempre sucedía. Al menos había llegado a mi casa con la frente en alto sin haber derramado una sola lágrima, aunque mi pecho no aguantara la angustia. Lo único que tenía en mi cabeza era incertidumbre.

Recibí varios mensajes de texto en el camino. Todos de mis hermanos y de Hermione. Al parecer después de que me fui nadie había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra a mi madre, ni siquiera papá. Ron lo describió como una forma de "_hacerle notar que eres lo más importante para nosotros_".

Guardé ese mensaje para recordarlo todos los días. Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas, pero me las sequé con rapidez. No quería llorar más.

Con esa ola de calor ingresé a mi casa, pero estaba todo apagado. Encendí las luces esperando a encontrar a Harry en el sofá, pero el departamento estaba extrañamente silencioso. Me acerqué al refrigerador, pero no había ninguna nota. El corazón comenzó a latirme hasta resguardarse en mi garganta y cabeza. Corrí hacia su habitación. La cama estaba hecha y los papeles sobre el escritorio no estaban. Sin pensar abrí el armario y me llevé una mano al pecho. Al menos había algo de ropa colgada. Me di cuenta que respiraba agitada. Si hubiese estado en el bar me habría dejado una nota. Pero no. Sabía que no estaba trabajando, si conocía bien su horario ese día no le tocaba ir al bar. Me senté en la cama y la luz de la luna me pegó de frente. Suspiré profundamente.

El vacío que sentía con mi madre no se compraba para nada con aquello que había comenzado a sentir.

Harry se había ido… y no sabía si iba a volver. Entonces, colapsé.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

Espero que hayan tomado en cuenta todos los detalles de la cena. Hay algunas pistas sicológicas que poco a poco van a ir desmarañándose para que entiendan el por qué de la actitud de Molly.

Poco a poco la historia entra en el climax principal. Solo un par de capítulos y todas las dudas que tienen en cuanto a Harry se verán resueltas.

Siento dejarlos así, sé que esperaban ver a Harry, pero en el próximo viene su POV. Y para dejarlos felices, sí, aparecerá Sirius, James y Lily.

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Y recuerden compartir esta historia!

Kate.-


	28. Capítulo 28

**...  
XXVIII**

**HARRY**

Estaba acostumbrado a huir como las ratas. Por eso mi madre me reclamaba todo el tiempo que me comportara según mi edad.  
Tenía veintinueve años recién cumplidos y seguía siendo un infeliz hipócrita, pendejo e hijo de puta (sin querer desmerecer a mi madre).

Cuando Ginny salió del departamento algo amargo amenazó con colarse por mi garganta. El fin de semana súbitamente había desaparecido, como si jamás hubiese existido y no me la hubiese comido a besos.

El cerebro me jugó una mala pasada recordándome el día que ella había llegado con el corte en la mejilla por culpa de su madre. Yo mismo le había prometido protegerla de esa mujer, que asistiría a todas esas nefastas reuniones familiares con ella si era necesario. Pero como siempre, había roto aquel compromiso y sabía que ella lo presentía de ese modo.

¿Por qué había dejado que sucediera todo aquel juego maldito de besos y sexo si finalmente la iba a abandonar cuando más me necesitaba? Se suponía que ese era yo, así era con las mujeres, pero con ella sentía realmente que había quebrado algún código de honor.

Como no pude aguantar mis propios fantasmas recodándome que siempre sería e iba a ser así, decidí huir. No podía quedarme un segundo más en aquel departamento. Sabía que cuando ella regresara iba a llegar destrozada y no podría tolerarlo. No aguantaba la idea de querer protegerla todo el tiempo, estaba cayendo en una espiral de emociones que me jugaban una mala pasada y no quería sentir una mierda. ¡No quería seguir sintiendo lo que había comenzado a sentir por ella! ¡No podía dejar que sucediera! Había sido solo sexo, punto. Aunque mi conciencia me recordara lo contrario.

Recogí solo lo básico y algunos informes de administración sobre Barns And White que papá me había pedido. Salí del departamento a penas Ginny se fue. Agarré mi auto y recorrí sin detenerme los casi trescientos kilómetros que separaban a Londres de Windermere.  
La última vez que visité a mis padres había sido para mi cumpleaños y fue en esa instancia que mi madre me recordó que debía comenzar a actuar como un adulto, solo que ella aún no comprendía que con todo lo que me había ocurrido aquello era imposible, por mucho que lo intentara. Y de hecho, no sabía si quería intentarlo. Me gustaba mi vida tal y como era. Estuviera ella de acuerdo o no.

Cuando vislumbré el lago supe que estaba llegando. El estómago se me apretó. Siempre era así cuando volvía a casa. La última vez había sido con una invitación, esta vez iba por mi cuenta, así que no sabía cómo se comportarían mis padres cuando me vieran aparecer frente al camino circular que guiaba hasta la casa.

Cuando llegué al pueblo sentí ese aroma característico de panadería y vegetación. El aire estaba frío, pero era tradicional de la zona. Las casas inglesas y las tiendas de vestuario outdoor me hicieron recordar mi infancia y lo fácil que era ser niño en ese entonces, sin tanas complicaciones, sin tantos recuerdos que me jodieran la vida.

Me detuve a comprar un pastel para llevarles a mis padres y traté de demorarme a propósito. No sabía a qué mierda le temía tanto, siempre era grato encontrarme con ellos, aunque sabía que esta vez habría mil preguntas que no querría responder y que insistirían en sacarme a la fuerza.

Decidí beber un café y mirar unas casacas para la nieve que estaban con descuento —nunca había esquiado antes, pero al menos servía para tener algo más interesante que hacer—.

Cuando dieron las seis de la tarde junté fuerzas para encaminarme donde mis padres.  
Saliendo de los límites del pueblo el camino se transformaba en un sendero estrecho y largo que serpenteaba hasta una colina. Al interior de uno de los miles de caminos había un pequeño condominio de casas particulares. Cuando el guardia me vio me sonrió y abrió la reja. No quise ser descortés, así que simplemente le hice un movimiento con la cabeza antes que también quisiera saber el motivo de mi visita.  
Seguí el camino pedregoso que llevaba hasta la casa de mis padres. Antes de llegar pude vislumbrar por entre las copas de los árboles delante de mí, el techo con la antena del satélite para televisión que papá había instalado para ver los partidos de fútbol. Apreté las manos en torno al volante y sentí el sudor bajar por mi espalda. El camino se transformó en cemento apenas entré a su territorio. Noté el jardín decorado de mamá y la moto Harley Davison de Sirius estacionada al lado de la camioneta de mi padre. Por supuesto debí asumir que el guardia de la garita no se iba a quedar callado, así que apenas vi a mamá salir corriendo por la puerta de enfrente supe que el idiota le había avisado de mi llegada.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó lanzándose sobre el automóvil. Tuve que frenar en seco para no arrollarla—. ¡Harry! ¡Harry estás aquí!

—¿Quieres salir del camino mujer? ¡Casi te paso el auto por encima! —exclamé sacando la cabeza por la ventana. Mi madre se llevó las manos a la cara sonriendo como si se hubiese fumado uno de los de Sirius y salió del camino mientras estacionaba mi humilde automóvil al lado de la tremenda camioneta de mi padre.

Me bajé con lentitud, procurando extender el encuentro con ellos unos segundos más si era posible. Saqué el paquete con el pastel de debajo del asiento delantero y respiré profundamente. Cuando estuve fuera, mamá corrió hacia mí seguida de papá y Sirius.

—¡Harry! ¡Dios qué sorpresa tan grata! —exclamó aferrándose a mi pecho. Era bajita, así que su cabeza anaranjada apenas me llegaba hasta el pecho. Tuve un escalofrío al recordar que con Ginny sucedía algo parecido, aunque ella fuese un palmo más alta que mi madre.

—¡El hijo prodigo decidió ponerle fin a la ingratitud y aparecerse frente a sus viejos! ¿Eh? —papá se acercó hasta mí con una sonrisa bonachona. Aún no me acostumbraba a verlo con aquella barba tan bien peinada. Durante toda mi infancia tuvo la cara lampiña, hasta que un día repentinamente en una de mis visitas me sorprendió con aquel nuevo look que todavía me choqueaba de ver. Todos solían decir que nos parecíamos, al menos hasta antes que se dejara la cara velluda. Tenía el cabello negro, los ojos oscuros y usaba lentes igual que yo, al parecer, era de familia.

Lo abracé. Ambos medíamos lo mismo, pero sus abrazos tenían un efecto especial en mí que me hacían sentir pequeño. Me dio varias palmadas en la espalda antes de alejarse, me tomó la cara con ambas manos y sonrió con aquel cariño y orgullo de padre que solía causarme una cálida sensación en el pecho.

—He estado ocupado —me defendí—. Pero traje pastel —dije mostrando la bolsa de papel marrón. Sirius se acercó y la tomó sin mirarme.

—Tendrás que hacer merito para ganarte un abrazo de mi parte —dijo abriendo la bolsa, miró adentro y sonrió de costado con aquella mueca que tan bien le había aprendido a imitar—. De moras —se lamió—. Bien ahijado, parece que te ganarás mi perdón.

Reí socarrón y ambos nos abrazamos con la misma fuerza de siempre.

Sirius era mi padrino, el mejor amigo de papá de toda la vida, eran como hermanos, y también era su contador, parte del éxito de la empresa se lo debíamos a él. Era como un niño en cuerpo de hombre. El cabello lo llevaba hasta el cuello, ondulado y repleto de hebras blancas y negras que se erizaban como si tuvieran corriente. Sus ojos eran oscuros y llevaba una barba frondosa mucho más desordenada que mi padre. Tenía varios tatuajes en el brazo izquierdo y otros en la espalda. Solía decir que se había hecho uno en su juventud en un lugar que no podía decir, pero que cada vez que iba al baño le recordaba lo idiota que había sido en elegir aquella zona para tatuarse.  
Papá siempre vestía de camisa y pantalón, un estilo que yo le había imitado, pero Sirius siempre vestía de cuero y llevaba chaquetas que podría usar un adolescente, pero que en él lucían mucho mejor. Era más que mi padrino, era mi amigo, mi confidente, el único que realmente me conocía de verdad.

—¿Te vienes a quedar, cierto? —preguntó mamá esperanzada. Abrí el maletero del auto y saqué mi bolso, sin olvidar que todas aquellas cosas habían salido del departamento de Ginny.

—Una semana, si es posible —los miré entornando mis ojos contra mis cejas—. Necesito pensar y en Londres no puedo hacerlo.

Los tres intercambiaron una mirada, mamá asintió sonriente.

—Eso es maravilloso —dijo suspirando ilusionada—. Le diré a Mindy que prepare algo delicioso para la cena y te arreglaré tu cuarto.

—No —pedí entonces con un escalofrío. Aquella habitación solo despertaba los peores recuerdos—. La de huéspedes estará bien, como siempre.

—Pero Harry…

—Lily —advirtió papá—. Harry se viene a quedar con nosotros unos días, no lo arruines.

Me guiñó un ojo e ingresó con ella a la casa abrazándola por la cintura susurrándole algo al oído. Sirius se quedó conmigo.

—¿Y? ¿Me contarás de ella? —insinuó pasándome un brazo por los hombros. Hice una mueca.

—No sé de qué hablas —dije intentando sonar desinteresado. Sirius apretó el abrazo y rió entusiasmado.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Hay alguien!

…

La cena estuvo llena de anécdotas sobre las últimas semanas que involucraban a mamá con su hermana Petunia. Cuando niño no comprendía las razones que llevaban a mi tía a odiar a mi madre o a mi primo a romperme los juguetes. Pero a medida que fui creciendo comprendí que era por celos y envidia.

Mamá había heredado la mitad de la fortuna de mi abuelo luego de su muerte y también la casa donde ellas vivían cuando niñas en los alrededores de Liverpool. Petunia no aceptó que su propio padre la hubiese despojado de la casa, le recriminó siempre a mamá ser la favorita, así que rompieron lazos y la llevó a un juicio para poder recuperar la mitad de la vivienda que le correspondía solo por ser la hija del dueño. Para ese entonces mamá había conocido recién a mi padre, quien, como heredero legitimo de Berns and White, le prometió una vida libre de problemas económicos.  
El marido de Petunia, Vernon, trabajaba en una consultora que quebró poco después de la muerte de mi abuelo, así que mamá por compasión dejó la casa a nombre de su hermana para que pudieran venderla. Pero aún después de eso Petunia no toleró que mi madre hubiese tenido una vida de reina producto del dinero de mi padre, así que desde entonces la odió a muerte.  
Si bien mamá la invitó muchas veces a la casa para hacer las paces, Petunia solo venía para criticar y para que su hijo, mayor que yo, me rompiera los juguetes. Hasta que papá un día decidió cortar el lazo. Desde entonces solo sabíamos de ellos a través de noticias aisladas, llamadas telefónicas urgentes o, en el caso de los últimos días, a causa del segundo hijo de mi primo que necesitaba con urgencia dinero para una operación.

—Por supuesto, no han dicho qué le sucede al niño —bufó mi padre cuando acabamos la cena—. Cada vez que Lily le pregunta evaden el tema. Dicen que es urgente que enviemos dinero si queremos salvarle la vida a la criatura.

—Idiotas…—masculló Sirius—. Como si fuéramos a caer otra vez.

—¿Otra vez? —pregunté—. ¿No me dirán que cayeron alguna vez en la trampa?

—Vernon tiene problemas económicos, no entiendo cuál es el problema de enviarles un poco de ayuda —acotó mi madre con tono ofendido—. Tenga o no tenga Dudley un hijo enfermo, si necesitan dinero podríamos enviarles un poco. Petunia no se atrevería a pedirme ayuda económica —pareció ofendida ante aquella idea—. Si tienen que inventar excusas para pedir un préstamo, quisiera ayudar. A nosotros nos sobra —agregó más bajito y avergonzada.

A mamá nunca le gustó tener mucho dinero, jamás se acostumbró a la idea de ser rica. Por eso mismo vivían de la forma más modesta posible, aunque la casa fuera enorme tenía una decoración minimalista que la hacía bastante sencilla.

Papá frunció el ceño molesto.

—Lo que me molesta cielo, es que tengan que jugar con la salud del pequeño para pedir dinero. Además, ¡ni siquiera es un préstamo y tampoco les falta! —exclamó malhumorado—. Vernon trabaja en esa fábrica de taladros y Petunia es secretaria, por supuesto que no necesitan dinero. Lo hacen para pedir, pedir y pedir. ¡Tienes que dejar de ser tan compasiva con ella amor!

Mamá se mordió el labio, Sirius asintió.

—Y no hay que olvidar que el cerdito del hijo es chef en ese restaurante de mariscos —dijo apuntando con un trozo de carne ensartado en el tenedor—. Dinero no les falta, querida Lily.

Mamá suspiró.

—¿Y si de verdad el pequeño Timothy está enfermo? ¿Y si empeora? —preguntó angustiada.

—Llama a la madre —opinó papá—. ¿Cómo se llama? ¡Bah! Ni siquiera lo recuerdo. Pero si quieres salir de dudas llama a la mujer de Dudley y pregúntale si es verdad que su vástago está enfermo. Al menos ella es sensata.

—¡No le digas así James!

—Tienes que dejar de ser tan empática con tu hermana Lils —agregó Sirius—. Eres demasiado noble. Esa mujer sería capaz de dejarte morir si ambas corrieran peligro y tuviera que salvar su propio pellejo.

Mamá se levantó de la mesa abruptamente. Siempre que tocaban el tema de Petunia generaba ese efecto en ella. Sabía que no toleraba que su propia hermana la utilizara. Era demasiado noble para aceptar que la sangre también podía ser traicionera.

—Iré a buscar el postre —dijo sin mirar a nadie—. ¡Mindy! —llamó. A mamá no le gustaba el término de "criada". La mujer que había entrado al comedor era una señora de mediana edad que vestía informalmente y ayudaba a mi madre con la casa, pero no trabajaba para ella—. ¿Me ayudas con los platos?

Miré a papá y a Sirius y me puse de pie apartando a Mindy y a mamá con un brazo.

—Yo lo hago —dije guiñándole un ojo a la Mindy. La mujer me sonrió con dulzura—. Las damas pueden tomar asiento.

—Siempre eres tan caballero, Harry —miró a mi padre y a mi padrino, agitó la cabeza—. Ciertamente sacaste eso de tu madre, porque de estos dos…

—¡Ey! Que estoy demasiado lleno para despegar mis nalgas de la silla —rió Sirius, Mindy miró hacia el cielo. Comencé a recoger los platos y cuando estuve cerca de los otros dos escuché a Sirius murmurar—: ¿Qué bicho te picó, ah?

—Eso mismo quiero saber —dijo mi padre con una ceja alzada. Les mostré el dedo intermedio de mi mano izquierda y me alejé con los platos.

La realidad era que quería apartarme un poco de ellos. En la cocina intenté demorarme un poco. Dejé los platos en la lava vajillas, me apoyé un segundo en la encimera y me pasé las manos por la cabeza. Necesitaba hablar con Sirius, tenía que decirle lo que me estaba ocurriendo y recibir algún comentario ácido para seguir creyendo que mi vida seguía su curso normal.

—¿Está todo bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó mi madre desde el comedor. Respiré hondo y boté el aire de un resoplido.

—¡Voy en un segundo! —respondí.

Corté el pastel y lo repartí en platos individuales. Una vez en el comedor comimos entre los chistes aburridos de Sirius y algunas interrupciones de mi padre sobre cosas graciosas que le habían ocurrido. Entonces mamá finalmente tocó el tema que había tratado de esquivar.

—¿Y tú, hijo, no tienes nada que contarnos? ¿Alguna anécdota interesante?

Tragué el pedazo de pastel que tenía en mi boca con extrema lentitud y bebí un poco de café que Mindy amablemente nos había servido.

—No en realidad —dije levantando los hombros. Intercambié una mirada con Sirius, éste se rascó la barba con interés.

Mi madre pareció decepcionada al notar que no abriría la boca con ella.

—Creí que sí —agregó mi padre entonces—. Te ves diferente.

Su mueca socarrona lo dijo todo. Por supuesto sospechaban que algo bueno había ocurrido en mi vida. Sonreí al pensarlo y Sirius para mi mala suerte, lo notó.

—No estás equivocado James —puntualizó mi padrino sonriendo de costado, mi madre lanzó un gritito entusiasta.

—¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Conociste a alguien Harry? ¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Mis plegarias fueron escuchadas!

Aferré el tenedor con fuerza y apreté los dientes intentando liberar la tensión.

—Les agradecería si dejaran de inmiscuirse en temas que no les importan —pedí con acides, mi padre frunció el ceño, Sirius achicó los ojos y mi madre se llevó una mano al pecho.

—Harry —papá se llevó los dedos bajo los anteojos para apretarse el tabique de la nariz, un gesto que yo había heredado cuando algo me preocupaba—. Solo queremos saber…

—¡Nada! —dije levantándome. Estaba cansado que cada vez que pisara esa casa, el único lugar que relacionaba con el concepto de "hogar", me hicieran el puto interrogatorio—. ¡Los vengo a visitar y lo primero que hacen es preguntar imbecilidades! ¡Basta!

—Solo queremos…

—Mamá… —Supliqué cansado—. No quiero que cada vez que venga a visitarlos me pregunten lo mismo —miré a Sirius, esperaba que en ese gesto comprendiera lo que le quería pedir—. No vengo aquí para hablar con ustedes sobre lo que haga o no con mi vida, solo quería verlos. ¿Es que no es suficiente? —pregunté cansado—. Gracias por la cena —agregué alejándome de ahí.

Me alejé sin mirar atrás y sin atender al llamado de mi madre. Necesitaba que comprendieran que si seguían por ese camino no volverían a verme por ahí. Estaba harto que les rezaran a todos sus dioses para que se cumpliera el deseo de los suegros frustrados. ¿Por qué no era suficiente ser como era? Sirius era desvergonzado y mujeriego y nadie le andaba suplicando que se pusiera una puta argolla en el dedo.

Me detuve en medio del pasillo que daba a la puerta principal. Al lado había una escalera. Miré hacia arriba y apreté los labios.

Mi habitación estaba en el segundo nivel y la de huéspedes en el primero, siguiendo por un pasillo a un costado de la escalera que daba a la habitación de mis padres. Me detuve en el primer escalón y mantuve la vista en el techo. Me pasé una mano por el cabello y comencé a subir sintiendo las piernas temblar a cada paso.

Repentinamente me encontraba ahí otra vez y no podía evitar sentirme ajeno. El pasillo del segundo nivel era largo y luminoso. Había una ventana al fondo que daba luz durante el día, pero como ya eran pasadas las ocho apenas había una suave penumbra. Encendí la luz y todo pareció cobrar vida nuevamente. Caminé lento sobre el suelo de madera y me detuve frente a una puerta: Mi antigua habitación.  
Estaba cerrada. La abrí con cuidado y mis ojos se encontraron con la tenue luz que provenía de las lamparitas del jardín colgadas en los árboles. Recordaba que mis padres me habían dejado esa habitación porque tenía una linda vista del jardín y del bosque. Durante las tardes, cuando el sol se ocultaba, los rayos pasaban a través de las ramas de los árboles causando un efecto de arpa en las paredes. Me detuve un segundo en el umbral, mirando aquella habitación que había ocupado por última vez hacía más de diez años. Encendí la luz y todo repentinamente volvió a la vida, como un recuerdo fuerte y doloroso que me trajo de regreso un pasado que pretendía dejar enterrado.

Miré cada cosa colocada en su lugar. Mamá no había movido nada.  
Mis ojos fueron directamente hacia un estante que estaba lleno de libros, caminé con lentitud. Una de las manos eligió un tomo automáticamente. En la portada estaba escrito el título "El Principito". Lo abrí lentamente, mis ojos se fueron hacia las primeras páginas. Sentí la vorágine en mis piernas y el temblor que me recorrió hasta alcanzar mis manos. El libro cayó al suelo. Retrocedí impactado, aterrado y me senté en la cama aferrándome con los puños a la colcha.

—¿Harry?

No me volteé. Cuando Sirius usaba aquel tono suave y profundo era porque no estaba dispuesto a bromear. Lo sentí entrar a la habitación. Mi respiración agitada era lo único que llenaba el cuarto. El corazón me latía frenético y no podía cerrar los ojos, no quería parpadear. Temía que si lo hacía reviviría todo nuevamente.

—Harry —susurró sentándose a mi lado. Me colocó una mano en el hombro y apretó con fuerza—. Si no estabas listo ¿por qué entraste?

No me esperaba esa pregunta. Lo miré finalmente.

—Necesitaba…—sacudí la cabeza—. Necesitaba comprobar que algo había cambiado.

Sirius miró al horizonte, directamente sobre mi antiguo escritorio.

—¿Y? ¿Algo ha cambiado?

La pregunta me taladró el cerebro. ¿Algo había cambiado? Recordé a Ginny y como a pesar de todos los problemas que solía vivir a diario, batallando con una madre que la odiaba, seguía de pie, intacta, pretendiendo que nada le hacía daño. Parecía que realmente las mujeres eran más fuertes que nosotros.

—No lo sé…—jadeé. Lo miré, esperando que tuviera alguna respuesta que me hiciera sentir que no era un desastre. Que no todo estaba perdido en mí.

—Háblame de ella —susurró. Parpadeé varias veces y respiré hondo sin parar hasta que mis manos soltaron la colcha. Tenía las palmas sudadas.

—Es… complicado —grazné. Me avergonzó que mi voz sonara tan marica en un momento que necesitaba ser fuerte.

—Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo —dijo sonriendo paternalmente. En esos momentos me sentía terrible por confesarle mis temores a Sirius y no a mis padres. Pero en algún punto le encontraba cierta lógica, y es que los hijos nos avergonzamos tanto de nuestras propias acciones que la opinión de los padres sobre un tema en particular causa aún más vergüenza. Simplemente no podía hablarle a mis padres de Ginny, porque… porque eran mis padres. Solo eso. No estaba listo para ver sus caras de esperanza ante algo que tenía un futuro incierto. No podía hacerles eso.

Respiré hondo intentando concentrarme en lo que me estaba matando últimamente, y es que no podía seguir negándome a lo obvio. Al menos desde ahí tenía un punto de partida para poder volver a ser el de antes.

—Creo que me gusta…—confesé sorprendiéndome a mí mismo. Sirius abrió la boca y los ojos con asombro.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —ningún amago de risa asomó a su cara, estaba realmente conmocionado—. ¿Realmente te gusta alguien?

La afirmación salida de sus labios me hizo sonreír como un adolescente. Recordé todas las cosas de Ginny que me sacaban de quicio y las que encontraba fascinantes. Me pasé una mano por el cabello y solté una risa amarga.

—Sí…—admití. Entonces el dolor volvió a corroer. La sonrisa se apagó y sentí una sombra deslizarse por mis ojos—. Pero no puede haber nada entre nosotros…Yo… no tengo nada que ofrecerle… no quiero ofrecerle nada… Mierda ¡no quiero sentir nada!

Exploté. No toleraba sentir algo por Ginny, no quería sentirlo. Me aterraba que se repitiera la historia y me hundiera aún más hasta llevarme a la locura. No quería ser el responsable de sus sentimientos hacia mí, ¡no quería más responsabilidades en mi puta vida!

Sirius entornó sus ojos y apretó su mano en mi hombro. La última vez que había llorado fue cuando besé a Ginny, porque ya no aguantaba la presión en el pecho, necesitaba quitármela del sistema, sin embargo, lo único que hizo fue colarse aún más en mí. Ahora lloraba porque no aguantaba el cúmulo las emociones, no quería que mi cabeza y corazón enviaran señales a todo mi cuerpo cuando ella andaba cerca.

—Harry…—murmuró Sirius. Apreté los dientes. Quería gritar, quería golpear a alguien. Me levanté de un salto y sin mediar la fuerza le di una patada a una silla —¡Ey! ¡Calma!

—¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA DE VIDA! —grité, me llevé las manos a la cabeza y vi el libro en el suelo. Mi vida había dejado de ser la misma ese día, hace diez años… por culpa de ella.

—¡Alto! Detente —susurró Sirius agarrándome por los brazos, me dio una sacudida. Sus ojos me estudiaban, me sentía un crío. No importaba la edad que tuviera, si alguien te jode en algún punto de tu historia nunca vuelves a ser el mismo—. Si no quieres llamar la atención de tus padres, quédate callado. Respira hondo. Hoy no saldrás de aquí hasta que hayamos conversado ¿oíste? No puedes seguir así Harry, te estás matando por dentro. ¿Qué pretendes conseguir viviendo así? ¿Realmente esto es lo que quieres? ¿Acabar con un ataque que termine haciéndole daño a alguien? ¿Qué tal si dañas a esa chica porque no sabes controlar el dolor? ¡Tienes que superarlo! ¡Tienes que enfrentar tus demonios, mierda!

Tragué saliva intentando hidratar mi garganta seca. ¿Ginny, dañada por mi culpa? No soportaba la su imagen destruida por causa mía. Por eso no podía estar con ella.

—Todo lo que toco se termina destruyendo —susurré angustiado—. No puedo hacerle eso a ella, por eso Sirius dime… dime cómo mierda me la sacó de aquí —me golpeé en el pecho con fuerza—. Ella necesita algo mejor, no puedo dejar que sienta nada por mí, no puedo sentir algo por ella, pero ya…ya cometí un error y no puedo, no…

—¿Qué error? —preguntó asustado. Lo miré sin parpadear— .¿Qué error Harry? —no podía mover los labios— ¡Habla mierda!

—Me acosté con ella —jadeé. Un calor reconfortante subió por mi pecho al recordar los últimos días juntos. Especialmente cuando de la nada sentía la necesidad de despertarla con caricias y besos en su espalda aprovechando que se giraba y se apoderaba del otro extremo de la cama. Sonreí, no sabía cómo se habría visto la mueca, pero Sirius parecía sorprendido.

—No solo te acostaste con ella, ¿no? —Recogió la silla y me empujó con suavidad para sentarme en ella— No fue solo sexo —Afirmó. Apoyé los brazos en mis rodillas y dejé caer las manos entre ellas con la cabeza agachada. Sabía a qué se refería con su pregunta, así que le conté todo desde el principio.

—Es mi mejor amiga —comencé. Le conté todo, desde el día que la conocí en el bar hasta que huí a su casa por culpa de la loca de Saville. Le conté su escandaloso rompimiento con Michael y cómo había surgido sola sin una madre que la apoyara, también sobre el golpe en la mejilla y el reencuentro con Cedric. Sirius hizo un par de preguntas al respecto, pero las evadí, no tenía ánimos de hablar de él. Luego le conté el ataque de celos, los cuestionamientos, las cosas que había comenzado a sentir al verla y cómo finalmente terminamos en mi habitación los últimos días.

Cuando terminé, Sirius, que estaba sentado en mi cama, tenía las manos en la boca y los codos apoyados en las piernas.

—¿Te fuiste después de acostarte con ella? ¿La abandonaste a pesar de lo que obviamente está pasando entre ustedes dos?

Dicho de ese modo sonaba peor de lo que imaginaba. Me saqué los anteojos y me pasé una mano por la cara.

—Ya te dije… no quiero sentir nada por ella, no quiero permitirme sentir nada por ella —jadeé—. Dime cómo mierda hago para olvidarla —susurré bajando la mano al pecho. Sirius suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—Deja de luchar Harry —apuntó—. Te gusta esta muchacha y tienes sentimientos por ella, deja que fluya, no lo retengas más. Es un buen síntoma, ya nada te hará más daño como lo que ocurrió, eso ya no volverá a pasar, y por lo que me cuentas de esta chica, Ginny, ella es claramente más fuerte de lo que tú mismo crees.

Sus palabras surtieron una suerte de golpe energético. ¿Era posible? Ella sí era más fuerte de lo que yo creía. Acompasé mi respiración sopesando sus palabras.

—Es más que eso…—dije, entendiendo poco a poco por qué la idea de sentir algo me desagradaba—. Sé que ella es fuerte, pero yo jamás me perdonaría si le hiciera daño —agregué bajo—. Además, me gusta la vida que tengo…

—¿La de tirarte una chica cada noche? —una risa amarga escapó de sus labios—. Entiendo tu punto, pero te lo creería si hubieses sido así toda tu vida. Te conozco desde que estabas en las pelotas de tu padre, Harry, y sé que no eres así. Lo que sucedió con Cho fue lo que te cambió, lo que te volvió el hijo de puta que eres con las mujeres. Tienes tanto miedo de concretar algo duradero y fuerte con una mujer que prefieres usarla antes de sentir algo. Bien mi amigo, déjame decirte que esa Ginny ya te jodió y te tiene bien agarrado de ahí mismo —dijo apuntando mi entrepierna con una sonrisa—. Yo he sido así toda mi vida. Jamás me gustó concretar algo, pero es porque está en mi naturaleza. En cambio tú, tú si eres de los que concretan —me miró fijamente, un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza—. Que no quieras arriesgarte por miedo a que hagas daño y te lo hagan es de pendejos querido ahijado. ¡Vamos, que tienes casi treinta años! ¿Realmente pretendes seguir viviendo con esta incertidumbre de "qué habría pasado sí…?", porque eso es lo que te va a ocurrir si no te das una oportunidad. El pasado fue, Harry, déjalo ir —se levantó y me miró desde arriba. Nuevamente me volvía a sentir un crío—. _Deja de culparte_.

¿Dejar de culparme? Era difícil, más aún viviendo con aquel peso sobre mi espalda. Asentí y me puse de pie. Recogí el libro, miré la portada y lo volví a dejar en el estante. Los ojos de Sirius siguieron mis movimientos.

—Deberías quemar esa mierda —dijo con rabia. Me giré y moví la cabeza.

—No puedo. No aún.

Levantó los hombros y volvió a colocar su mano sobre mi hombro.

—Espero que ella lo haga —dijo refiriéndose a Ginny. Muy dentro de mí desee que si había una cura para todo lo que me estaba comiendo por dentro, fuera ella.

Dibujé un amago de sonrisa y nos miramos. Le agradecí con un simple gesto por sus palabras antes que papá llamara desde el primer nivel. Gracias a Dios… Quería salir de ahí. De esa habitación.

Pero cuando di un paso para acudir a su llamado, Sirius me agarró por el codo, una sonrisa paternal que jamás había visto asomó en sus labios.

—Deberías hacer algo lindo por ella —acotó—. No digo que te vuelvas un marica romántico, pero… si sientes algo por ella, al menos deja que la creatividad fluya. Demuéstrale que es valiosa a tu manera. Se lo debes después de haber huido sin explicación.

Sopesé sus palabras con algo de reticencia. Sin embargo ante aquella idea lo primero que vino a mi mente fue su cumpleaños. Asentí apretando los labios y me encaminé hacia la puerta sin ganas de responder a eso.

Bajamos cerrando la puerta a mi espalda. Aún sentía como si una cuerda tirase de mí hacia atrás, como si mi vida aún estuviera atada a esos recuerdos. Pero no tenía cómo cortarla. Aún no encontraba cómo hacerlo.

Sirius tenía su mano aún apoyada en mi hombro, como si temiera que me fuese a derrumbar. Pero caminé con soltura hasta que llegamos al primer nivel. Papá nos esperaba en su oficina, al otro lado de la casa. Mamá no estaba por ningún lado.

Cuando entramos, sus ojos me estudiaron. Estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio repleto de papeles e informes. Tras él, había un ventanal que daba al jardín trasero donde se instalaba una piscina y varias sillas de playa. Todo iluminado con los arreglos de lamparitas de mi madre.

—¿Estás bien, hijo? —preguntó con cautela. Sonreí.

—Lo estaré —deseé.

Mi padre miró a Sirius y le agradeció con la mirada. Me sentí terrible. Tenía que encontrar un segundo para hablar con él sobre lo que me sucedía. Por mucho que me costara hablar sobre mi vida personal con mis padres, tenía que hacerlo, al menos con él. Mamá era demasiado emocional. Esperaba encontrar las fuerzas para hallar un minuto a solas durante esa semana y confesarle lo que Sirius ya sabía. Otro consejo no me venía mal.

—Siéntate, quisiera hablar algo importante.

Le hice caso y tomé lugar frente a él. Miré alrededor, preocupado por mi madre. Necesitaba disculparme con ella por cómo le había gritado.

—¿Y mamá?

Papá me miró por encima de sus lentes.

—Se fue a acostar, probablemente esté viendo una película —dijo frunciendo la nariz—. Anda a verla después de que conversemos, ¿quieres?

Asentí y otra vez me volví a sentir como un niño que había hecho algo malo. ¿Por qué aquella sensación de sentirme pequeño venía solo cuando estaba con ellos? ¿O es que eran los únicos que tenían la capacidad de recordarme que lo era? ¿Acaso era tan inmaduro?

Sirius tomó asiento a un lado de mi padre y tomó unos informes que tenía justo delante de él. Se colocó unos anteojos para leer y me miró de soslayo.

—Ni una palabra de esto—dijo señalando los anteojos—. Son solo de lectura.

Reí de costado. Sirius era tan vanidoso que odiaba la idea de vejez. Y usar anteojos era tanto o más terrible que lucir sus canas.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo? —pregunté. Estaba resignado a repetir lo que había hablado con Sirius, pero mi padre no era de los que insistía en un tema si el otro no quería tocarlo.

Sirius dejó el informe sobre el escritorio después de leer la primera plana y miró a papá como si le hubiesen salido cuernos.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? ¿No que ibas a esperar?

—Quiero intentarlo, ya está aquí —dijo señalándome.

—¿De qué hablan? —pregunté mirándolos. Papá me sonrió y me entregó el informe que Sirius había leído.

—No esperaba pedirte esto hasta más adelante, pero creo que te será de mucha ayuda para cambiar de aires y resolver tu vida —me dijo.

Tomé los papeles sin entender y lo primero que llamó mi atención fue el título: "_Solicitud de exportación Hong Kong_".

—No entiendo —dije honestamente—. ¿Qué es esto?

Papá sonrió.

—Nos expandiremos a Hong Kong —dijo feliz. Pude sentir como mis ojos se abrieron con fuerza—. Firmamos un contrato hace dos semanas con una fábrica de textiles de corte ecológico que ayudan a fundaciones de niños en Asia Pacifico. Pero para poder concretar el negocio necesitamos un representante que trabaje desde allá.

Lo entendí de inmediato.

—¿Quieres que sea yo? —pregunté sorprendido, asintió entusiasmado—. Pero… ¿por qué yo? ¿Por qué no Sirius? ¿O tu socio, Lupin?

—Remus tiene demasiado trabajo ahora que nació su hijo —Dijo Sirius riendo. Asentí al recordar que el viejo socio de mi padre y amigo de mi padrino había tenido un bebé hacía pocos meses con una chica más joven. ¡Eso era talento! Reí ante la idea, aunque la historia del bebé me causó escalofríos al recordar la cena de Ginny—. No puede viajar y no quiere arriesgarse a dejar a su mujer y a su hijo solos.

—¿Y tú? —le pregunté intentando no sentir el remordimiento por haber dejado a Ginny sola. Sirius negó con la cabeza.

—Me encantaría, pero tengo demasiado trabajo con el área de contabilidad ahora que comenzarán a llegar las telas desde Hong Kong —dijo cruzándose de brazos. Papá asintió.

—Y yo no puedo dejar sola a tu madre —confesó con una sonrisa bobalicona. Inflé las mejillas y solté el aire después de retenerlo un instante.

—Siempre quisiste que fuera yo, ¿no? —pregunté lacónico, hizo un movimiento de cabeza que no admitía ni negaba nada.

—La verdad es que nunca te tuve como opción, hijo —admitió—. Aunque siempre creí que necesitabas una oportunidad para cambiar de vida, al menos algo que te alejara de Inglaterra por un tiempo.

Pensé en las posibilidades de salir del país y alejarme de todo. Entonces la imagen de Ginny cobró fuerza en mi mente y la idea súbitamente me pareció angustiante.

—¿Puedo pensarlo?

Ambos sonrieron.

—Claro que sí. Pero tienes que confirmarme antes del primero de Octubre —dijo mi padre, lo miré sin entender—. Si firmas, tienes que viajar la primera semana de ese mes. Te irías por un año.

—¡¿Un año?! —Exclamé sorprendido.

Repentinamente sentí un vacío. Un año lejos de todo. Un año que podía cambiar mi vida. Un año que debería dejar la vida de crío, dejar el bar, dejar las fiestas. Un año para madurar. Eso era lo que mi padre quería.  
Un año lejos de ella…

Súbitamente la idea de hacer algo bonito por Ginny, como Sirius me había dicho, se arraigó en mi cabeza con más fuerza de la que hubiera querido.

* * *

**NOTAS**

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. ¡Yo adoré escribirlo!  
No se preocupen, que estos personajes volverán a hacer aparición dentro de muy poco. Les dejé algunas pistas sobre lo que podría haberle pasado a Harry. Eso se sabrá en dos capítulos más.  
Y les puedo asegurar que NO es lo que algunos piensan.  
Gracias por leer, por los reviews, por los favoritos y por todo el apoyo que me han dado a través de redes sociales.  
En el próximo capítulo viene ¡el cumpleaños de Ginny!  
¡Nos leemos!  
Kate.-


	29. Capítulo 29

**Les recuerdo a todos que los capítulos son cortos y que estoy actualizando semana a semana. No me pidan ir más rápido porque no sucederá. Los que se están publicando ahora salen un poco más largos, pero aún así no pasan de nueve planas y lo normal es que sean de seis.  
Gracias por la comprensión.**

…

**Aclaraciones previas: Oister, es la tarjeta personal que sirve para usar el transporte público en Londres. Más conocida como Oister Card.**

**XXIX**

**GINNY**

* * *

—¿Qué hiciste, QUÉ?

Sabía que no era una mala idea reunirme con Luna en Regent's Park, la necesitaba. La semana había sido un desastre.  
Después de la cena y que Harry se hubiese marchado, algo en mi vida pareció perder estabilidad. Al principio era un incordio tenerlo en mi casa, pero luego se convirtió en una presencia necesaria, reconfortante. Hasta el punto que terminé por sentir cosas que no podía comparar con nadie. Porque ni siquiera por Michael había sentido esa vorágine de emociones que con Harry sentía. Solo con él.

Pero se había marchado. No había recibido ninguna noticia de él. Luna le preguntó a Neville, pero ni él sabía dónde se había metido.

Sin embargo la vida seguía. Con la diferencia que era difícil poner atención a los detalles que ofrecía si mi cabeza solo podía recordar día tras día que me había entregado sin condiciones a un hombre que me había abandonado. Tal y como había hecho con otras mujeres.

Tenía que admitirlo: Había sido otra idiota más en su lista.

Después de la cena recibí un sin número de llamadas y mensajes de mis hermanos, todos animándome y diciéndome lo especial que era para ellos. Más de alguno levantó mi ánimo durante la semana. Almorcé con los gemelos, cené con Bill y Fleur y fuimos al cine con Hermione y Ron. Todos se dieron cuenta que mi sonrisa no era real y asumieron que era a causa de mi madre. En base a eso se esmeraron por hacer de cada evento un momento inolvidable y se los agradecía. Al menos con los gemelos reí hasta que llegué a expulsar mi bebida por la nariz. Pero cuando volvía al departamento la mueca falsa desaparecía. Todos los rincones me recordaban a él. ¿Cómo era posible que mi santuario, el lugar que me había costado tanto trabajo convertir en un hogar, repentinamente se hubiera transformado en una cueva fría y sin espíritu? Todo por él. Porque él se había apoderado de esa alma. Ya no era mi hogar…. Era nuestro. Y sin él… bueno, ya no era lo mismo. Ya no quería que acabara el día. No quería volver al departamento para encontrarlo solo.

Pasé día tras día enfocada en mi trabajo hasta altas horas. El vestido de Hermione estaba casi listo mientras que al mío le faltaban solo algunos detalles.  
Lo que más me mantuvo distraída fue la extraña entrevista que tuve por Skype con Nicolai Brunetti, el productor Italiano que me había contactado gracias a Fleur. Su inglés era gracioso y su estilo increíblemente llamativo. La mitad de la entrevista me halagó por el vestido de Mcgonagall y por otra media hora me indicó todas las responsabilidades que tendría si quedaba seleccionada para el trabajo, el cual finalmente se trataba de diseñar una colección para la semana de la moda en Paris.  
Al acabar, una nueva esperanza había surgido en mi pecho. Si quedaba seleccionada podría irme a Italia, comenzar una nueva vida y alejarme de todo lo que en Inglaterra me estaba haciendo daño. Solo quedaba esperar, rezar y pedirles a todos los dioses de cada religión que encendieran sus velas por mí.

Al finalizar la semana se concretó el almuerzo con Cedric. Decidí darle una oportunidad y a lo que pudiese existir entre los dos. Pero estar con él solo me hacía recordar por qué no podía suceder algo: porque Harry seguía en mi mente.  
Cedric planificó un viaje a la playa en Gales para finales de Septiembre, lo que me daba tiempo de pensar en el viaje a Italia si es que quedaba seleccionada. Si así era, tendría que irme a finales de Octubre. Al menos tenía tiempo aún para aclarar mis ideas.  
Le pedí de la manera más solícita que no reservara nada hasta que pudiera organizar mi vida. No le dije lo de la entrevista y tampoco lo de Harry. Honestamente, Cedric era un hombre estupendo, pero me negaba a dejarlo entrar en mi vida hasta no haber aclarado lo que sucedía con mis emociones, aunque tal vez del responsable no volvería a saber jamás.

Con todas esas ideas en la cabeza finalmente pude organizar una reunión con Luna en el parque un lunes por la tarde. Mi pobre amiga había intentando verme desde la cena con mis padres, pero nuestros tiempos se veían tan reducidos que no podíamos encontrar un espacio para vernos. Ella con su feria, yo con los vestidos. Jamás había visto a Luna trabajar tan insistentemente en algo que tenía un público tan selecto. Tuve que aceptar una de las invitaciones, aunque por supuesto fingiría cualquier cosa para no ir.

Cuando finalmente concretamos un segundo para reunirnos la abracé con fuerza. Compramos una canasta de dulces en una panadería cercana y nos sentamos cerca de la laguna a mirar los cisnes y los patos que picoteaban las orillas.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó. Me rasqué la cabeza mientras miraba a los cisnes con sus polluelos.

—No —confesé. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin que las permitiera. Sentí la mano de Luna en mi espalda y comencé a narrarle todo. Absolutamente todo.

Su cara al finalizar fue un poema.

—¿Qué hiciste, QUÉ? —exclamó—. ¿Ustedes….?

—Nos acostamos, sí —dije aguantando el temblor en mi garganta—. No tienes idea Luna, fue tan…distinto…

—Me lo imagino —dijo silbando—. ¡Debe ser increíble en la cama! —exclamó. La chisté cuando la gente alrededor comenzó a mirar.

—Sé que quieres hacerme reír, pero por hoy intenta ser sensata, te lo ruego —le pedí acongojada. Sus ojos me miraron conmocionada.

—Wow, de verdad es grave.

—Quiero enfocarme en mi vida, en las cosas buenas, en mi negocio —dije lanzando miguitas de pan con chocolate a unos patitos—. Quiero olvidarme de él.

—No debiste dejar que pasara —dijo entonces. La miré como si repentinamente tuviera diez brazos, cuatro piernas y una cabeza monstruosa.

—¿Qué? —pregunté choqueada—. ¿Tú me estás diciendo…? ¿Tú? Es decir… ¿Tú?

—Ya, sí, yo. Yo te estoy diciendo que tal vez no fue buena idea involucrarte con él, no te sofoques —exclamó moviendo los brazos en el aire—. No quiero ponerme como Hermione, no me compares —dijo apuntándome amenazadoramente con el dedo —. Sé que lo estás pensando.

Abrí la boca y no supe qué decir.

—¿Y a qué vino eso entonces? —quise saber—. Tú fuiste la que siempre quiso que tuviera algo con él.

—¡Lo sé! —dijo quejumbrosa—. Es que viéndolo desde afuera es fácil pensarlo, ¿sabes? Pero jamás creí que realmente te arriesgarías, menos con alguien como él —sus ojos me miraron asustada—. ¿Te estás cuidando, cierto?

Asentí con suavidad.

—Nunca dejé de tomar las pastillas —acoté recordando la de veces que él no había usado condón, pero con Michael había sucedido así muchas veces y jamás pasó algo — ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que pensabas de él? —quise saber.

—¿Me habrías hecho caso? —preguntó alzando una ceja. Un patito a lo lejos graznó y su madre se acercó hacia él para darle comida. Sonreí de costado.

—No —dije cerrando los ojos, dejando que la brisa me golpeara en la cara—. Creo que siempre quise que sucediera.

Ambas sonreímos. Nos quedamos en silencio un rato. Luna sacó un bollo de canela y se lo metió a la boca.

—¿Alguna vez creíste que sucedería algo así entre ustedes? —preguntó masticando. Negué con la cabeza—. ¿Al menos valió la pena?

Reí. Sentí mis mejillas calentarse. Luna me golpeó con el codo.

—Más de lo que crees —dije soltando una risa vergonzosa. Luna gritó y se lanzó hacia atrás batiendo las piernas.

—¡Dios mío! —gritó como loca. Reí con ella y saqué otro bollo del canasto—. ¿Y?

—¿Y qué?

—¿Recuerdas lo que decías de Michael? —asentí con desagrado—. ¿Dirías que fue parecido?

Solté un ruido con la boca y algunas migas saltaron de mis labios.

—¡No! ¡Claro que no! —exclamé fingiéndome ofendida—. Michael era un idiota, con Harry fue… Dios… no sabría describirlo.

—¡Por Dios, Ginny! —Luna me agarró el brazo con las uñas—. ¡Te follaste a Harry! —dijo en un susurro bajito pero entusiasta.

Era inevitable, con Luna siempre terminaría riendo.  
De repente escuché un sonido musical. Mi amiga se giró a mirar su bolso y recogió el celular. La vi fruncir el ceño y luego abrir los ojos con sorpresa. Noté cómo sus pupilas leían el mensaje rápidamente varias veces, como si no pudiera entenderlo.

—¿Está todo bien? —quise saber. Asintió con lentitud y comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados intentando ser disimulada, pero por supuesto la noté—. ¿A quién buscas?

Guardó el teléfono y aferró el bolso a su pecho con rapidez y me sonrió forzosamente.

—A nadie…—masculló—. Escucha, no quiero dejar nuestra conversación a medias, sabes que si es sobre sexo puedo estar horas intercambiando ideas, pero tengo que irme.

Se puso de pie precipitadamente. No hice ningún amago por moverme, era lógico que algo le había ocurrido.

—¿Neville? —intenté adivinar. Movió la cabeza rápidamente asintiendo.

—Sí —admitió—. Ya sabes cómo es, le gusta darme sorpresas… yo… no quiero dejarlo esperando. ¿No me odias si me voy cierto?

Sonreí apretando los labios y asentí.

—No te preocupes, anda —la motivé—. Gracias por alegrarme el día.

Sus facciones cambiaron por una sonrisa completamente dulce. Se agachó a mi lado y me abrazó con fuerza.

—No pierdas la esperanza amiga, ¿sí? —dijo con un leve dejo de entusiasmo—. Nos vemos mañana, te despertare temprano solo para joderte.

Me dio un beso sonoro en la mejilla y salió corriendo. Había olvidado que en pocas horas seria mi cumpleaños. Intenté no poner atención a las fechas, ni siquiera sabía qué día era. Pero honestamente, no quería celebrarlo.

Llegué a casa pasadas las ocho. Quise consentirme antes de dormir. Así que pedí sushi, cené sola viendo una película y me di un baño de tina con unas burbujas que Hermione me había regalado. Bajo la tibieza del agua recordé el cumpleaños de Harry y cómo los sucesos de la noche nos habían llevado a ese primer beso intenso que casi nos hizo terminar en su cama. Me pasé las manos por la cara esparciendo espuma por mis mejillas para quitarme las lágrimas. No quería irme a la cama con el pecho apretado. Decidí que no dejaría que me siguiera afectando, tampoco era como si el mundo se hubiese acabado. Harry se había ido y no sabía si volvería a verlo. No iba a hacer de mi cumpleaños un día opacado por la tristeza, iba a invitar a mis amigos y tal vez saldríamos a cenar a algún bar. ¡Basta de Harry!

Y con ese decreto, me fui a dormir.

…

Tuve el sueño más extraño de mi vida. Con pizzas voladoras, Luna bailando can can sobre la mesa de mi cocina y a Hermione cargando con una panza de once meses. Ella decía que el bebé no quería nacer. Curiosamente no me desperté. Estaba tan exhausta que dejé que el subconsciente invadiera mi mente con sueños inverosímiles e imágenes sin sentido. Al menos era mejor que vivir en el mundo real por un momento.  
Fue cuando soñaba con unos anteojos oculares escondidos entre mis sábanas que el sonido del celular me despertó. Giré sobre la cama intentando encontrar la almohada del otro lado para cubrirme la cara, solo a mí se me ocurría dejar el teléfono con el volumen al máximo en el caso que se me perdiera dentro del bolso. Había olvidado colocarlo en silencio. Luna cumplió con su amenaza.

Cogí el teléfono y vi la hora sobre el reloj del velador. Eran las siete de la mañana.

—¡Qué desgraciada! —me quejé.

Entonces me fijé en el nombre que salía en la pantalla. Me senté en la cama de golpe sintiendo el pelo sobre mi cara. Lo soplé y me lo quité con la mano.

—Harry…—susurré. Me vi tentada a cortarle la llamada. ¿Qué se creía? Así que lo hice. Aunque de inmediato me arrepentí. Me arrojé sobre las almohadas y dejé que el teléfono rodara sobre la frazada.

El corazón me latía y repentinamente ya no tenía sueño. ¿O estaba soñando? No pasaron más de diez segundos cuando el timbre del mensajero vibró por toda la habitación. Cogí el teléfono sin levantarme esta vez y miré la bandeja de entrada:

"_Sabía que no contestarías. Sé que hoy no trabajas y que dormirás hasta tarde, pero te tengo una sorpresa en la sala. Harry"_

Volví a sentarme de golpe. ¿Harry estaba aquí?  
La rabia comenzó a tensar mis músculos. ¿Qué se creía? ¿Qué podía irse sin dar explicaciones y aparecer sin más ofreciendo sorpresas?  
Mi consciencia me pidió que me calmara, insistiéndome especialmente que no tenía razones para enfadarme si no _éramos nada _más que amigos.  
Me levanté controlando la respiración, ya le diría una buena cantidad de verdades. Pero apenas abrí la puerta algo suave y liviano chocó con mi frente. Sacudí la cabeza para quitarme de encima un pedazo de papel que pendía del techo atado a un hilo de coser. Miré con atención el papel doblado y me di cuenta que había una seguidilla de ellos colgados en el techo hasta la sala. ¿Él estaba ahí, o había estado?

Tiré del hilo y desdoblé el papel. Mis ojos leyeron con rapidez el mensaje: _"No soy bueno para pedir perdón, pero esto es lo mejor que pude hacer"._

Fruncí el ceño y otro papel chocó contra mis ojos cuando avancé algunos pasos. Lo tiré y leí otro mensaje: "_Lamento haberme marchado, hay cosas que no son tan fáciles"._

La curiosidad comenzó a picar y me adelanté hacia el otro papel: "_Así que espero que me sigas la corriente. No sé qué otra cosa puedo hacer para que me perdones"._

Comencé a sonreír. No pude evitarlo. El corazón había comenzado a golpear mi pecho, las piernas me llevaron hacia el siguiente: "_Sé que me odias, pero como eres buena, algún día le encontrarás la gracia a todo esto"._

Comencé a desesperarme cuando llegué al último papel que colgaba del techo justo antes de entrar a la sala: "_Si has llegado hasta acá es porque tal vez tengo oportunidad de que me perdones, si es así harás lo que te diga. Abre la caja que está en el sofá"._

Con los papeles en las manos avancé hasta el sofá donde había una enorme caja cuadrada. Sobre ésta había otro mensaje: _"Feliz cumpleaños Ginny. Tienes cuarenta minutos para vestirte con lo que hay aquí adentro. Seamus pasará a buscarte a las ocho"._

Mi cabeza procesó todo demasiado tarde. ¿Qué Seamus, qué? ¿Qué tenía él que ver en todo esto? Miré la caja y la abrí quitando el lazo que la mantenía cerrada. Dentro había algo envuelto en papel mantequilla. Lo desenvolví y el corazón se me detuvo al encontrar un hermoso vestido de chifón de color del té con leche. El celular volvió a sonar con un mensaje. Corrí hacia la habitación y lo tomé sosteniendo el vestido entre mis brazos.

"_Treinta y cinco minutos"_ advirtió.

El idiota debía de estar partiéndose de risa con aquella situación. Pero su mensaje era claro. Si quería perdonarlo usaría el vestido y me reunía con Seamus. Pero también me había dicho que si abría la caja significaba que lo había perdonado. ¿Lo había hecho? La verdad era que la curiosidad me estaba matando. ¿Qué estaba planeando? El teléfono sonó otra vez. Di un salto y lo miré: _"Treinta minutos"._

Agité la cabeza.

—¿Es broma? —susurré. Tenía que decidir rápido. Pero lo cierto es que moría por saber qué estaba tramando. Así que corrí a darme una ducha y me calcé el vestido en menos de quince minutos. Armé la cama sin preocuparme porque quedara desprolija y con rapidez me apliqué lo poco de maquillaje que tenía en un bolsito en el tocador del baño. Cuando terminé me observé en el espejo que tenía en el taller. El vestido era hermoso. Me llevé una mano a la boca impresionada. Harry tenía muy buen gusto. Me llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, tenía un ruedo volátil de capas de tul, tirantes gruesos y un escote en V con encaje del mismo material que el ruedo.

Tomé mi bolso y bajé las escaleras justo cuando entraba una llamada de Seamus.

—¿Hola?

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! Lamento la hora —dijo con un bostezo—. También me jodieron la mañana. ¿Estás lista?

Reí.

—Voy bajando —contesté—. Gracias por el saludo.

Corté la llamada. Salí del edifico y justo en la esquina estaba Seamus esperando con el auto estacionado y las luces intermitentes. Me iba a subir en el asiento delantero, pero no me dejó. Me señaló el de atrás. Cuando estuve sentada encontré un papel doblado justo a mi lado. Seamus hizo partir el auto.

—¿Dónde vamos? —me pregunto. Levanté los hombros.

—¿Y yo qué sé? —exclamé. Seamus rió.

—La carta dice dónde —señaló el papel—. Tenía prohibido mirarlo.

Rodé los ojos y cogí la carta. El papel decía: _"Seguro que el vestido te quedó genial. Ahora, dile a Seam que te lleve a la cafetería Francesa que está cerca del teatro Palacio Victoria, él sabe dónde es. Envíame un mensaje cuando hayas llegado"_

—¿Y? —preguntó Seamus—. Apresúrate que está comenzando a avanzar el tráfico.

—Dice que me lleves a la cafetería francesa cerca del teatro Palacio Victoria.

Los ojos de Seamus se abrieron sorprendidos a través del retrovisor.

—¿Al Palacio Victoria?

—¿Sabes dónde es?

—¿Qué si lo…?—balbuceó—. Maldito hijo de puta —masculló después.

No comprendí la actitud enfurruñada de Seamus y tampoco le quise preguntar. Comenzó a avanzar sin hablar nada en particular, solo temas aislados. En algún momento quise preguntarle sobre Dean, pero sabía que estaría siendo entrometida, así que guardé silencio y me dediqué a mirar por la ventana.  
Al cabo de unos veinte minutos llegamos al teatro. Se detuvo y abrió la puerta para que bajara. Miró el lugar con la nariz arrugada.

—Ahí está la cafetería —dijo apuntándola como si no le importara. Alcé una ceja.

—¿Algún problema? —quise saber. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Nada, disculpa. Recuerdos de mi adolescencia —dijo señalando el edificio—. Siempre quise ser actor, pero mis padres no me dejaron. Una vez vine a una audición a escondidas a este lugar y mi padre me descubrió. Ya te imaginas lo nefasto que fue —rio con desgana—. En fin, no queda tiempo, así que es mejor que te apresures.

Le coloqué una mano en el hombro y le sonreí con amabilidad.

—Lamento esto —dije sinceramente—. No tenía idea.

—No es tu culpa —dijo alzando los hombros. Y luego junto las manos en un aplauso—. De todos modos hoy estamos aquí por ti, así que más vale que te des prisa.

Pareció que iba a agregar algo más pero se arrepintió a último momento. Se subió al auto y súbitamente se marchó.

—Pero… —miré hacia todos lados— ¿Y cómo me devuelvo después? ¡No traje mi Oister! —le grité. Bruta, cómo si pudiera escucharme.

Caminé hacia la cafetería con cierto dejo de frustración. Apenas puse un pide dentro me recibió una chica de piel morena con el cabello amarrado bajo una cofia.

—¿Eres tú Ginny Weasley? —me preguntó. Asentí lentamente—. ¡Genial! Por aquí.

Me guió hasta un segundo piso que tenía una terraza. Me indicó una mesa redonda cuya superficie estaba repleta de dulces, jugo, frutas y varias versiones de té y café. A un lado de la taza había otro papel doblado. Me senté en la única silla que había.

—Provecho —dijo sonriente. Me volteé para decirle que no andaba con dinero para pagarle por aquel desayuno. Entonces me fijé en el papel. Suspiré y lo tomé.

"_El día no puede comenzar sin un buen desayuno. Todo corre por mi cuenta. Recuerda avisarme que has llegado"._

Comencé a reír, no sabía si de nervios o de si realmente me estaba comenzando a gustar este juego. Tomé mi celular y le envié el mensaje: _"Ya estoy aquí. Pero todavía no te he perdonado". _

Me serví un tazón de té con leche, corté un pedazo de baguette con queso feta y miel, y me zampé un brownie y un pedazo de pastel de crema. A los veinte minutos recibí otro mensaje: _"No esperaba menos de ti. Pero lograré tu perdón. A las diez toma el taxi que dejaré en la puerta"._

Estaba terminando mi plato de frutas cuando noté por el balcón que un taxi se detenía frente a la cafetería. Le agradecí a la chica que me atendió, salí de la cafetería y comenzó un nuevo viaje a través de la ciudad.  
Los mensajes me llevaron por todo Londres. Incluso una de las notitas estaba pegada en el sombrero de uno de los guardias de Buckingham. No quería ni pensar en cómo lo había hecho y cómo yo había podido conseguirla sin terminar detenida.  
Durante el trayecto recibí llamadas de mis hermanos y mi padre. Aunque con mamá no había sido el mejor año para las dos, siempre habíamos mantenido una relación relativamente civilizada. Era la primera vez que no me saludaba por mi cumpleaños, pero traté de que no me afectara.  
Luna fue la última en llamar y se disculpó por no haberme despertado de madrugada, pero su sueño era más pesado. No le quise contar lo de Harry hasta saber qué estaba tramando al finalizar el día. Aquello era lo que me tenía más ansiosa.

Para la hora de almuerzo las notas me llevaron hasta Regent´s Park con un picnic para mí sola acompañada de un grupo de músicos dentro de una pérgola. Me sentí realmente estúpida, pero al menos fue gracioso.

Todo el día recorrí la ciudad. En unas de las notas había una tarjeta Oister pegada que ocupé para moverme por el metro subterraneo. Parte del recorrido contaba con paradas en el British Museum, en el Victoria and Albert y en una tienda de m&amp;m donde me vi obligada a sacarme una foto con un tipo disfrazado de dulce para obtener la siguiente pista. Al caer la tarde ya estaba agotada. La pista final me llevó a esperar en una banca en medio de Picadilly. A eso de las seis un tipo se me acerco vestido con un uniforme de vendedor. Me ofreció un sobre, lo abrí y no pude sorprenderme menos. Dentro había una entrada para ver el musical del Fantasma de la Opera. Harry sabía que adoraba la música de la película y jamás había podido costearme una entrada al teatro. Ésta era para la primera fila. Me llevé una mano a la boca con ganas de llorar.

"_Está bien, con esto te salvas. Creo que puedo perdonarte"_

Escribí en el mensaje.

…

Cuando terminó la obra salí del teatro a oscuras. Afuera estaba repleto de gente y turistas haciendo fila para la función de más tarde. Sentía mi corazón hinchado y la sonrisa no desaparecía de mi cara. Las mejillas estaban tirantes. Sin desmerecer otros años, ese estaba siendo el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.

Al poco rato me llegó un nuevo mensaje, lo leí sonriente, pero de inmediato la sonrisa desapareció de mi cara: _"Espero que hayas disfrutado la función. Ahora puedes volver a tu casa. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!"_

—No…—murmuré—. ¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo?

Estaba decepcionada. Sí. ¿Para qué mentirme a mí misma? Esperaba verlo. ¡Idiota! ¡Estúpida, ilusa!  
Miré mi vestido y repentinamente quise arrancarlo. Ilusamente había creído que al finalizar el día me sorprendería. Que existía una razón por la cual me había regalado el vestido y me había hecho recorrer media ciudad. ¿Por qué seguía creyendo que había esperanza? Tenía que entender que entre nosotros no había nada. Harry simplemente estaba siendo un buen amigo. Éramos solo eso: amigos. Y jamás cambiaría.

Llegué a mi casa alrededor de las nueve de la noche. Subí las escaleras del edificio como si me costaran un sacrificio. ¿Qué más quedaba por hacer? El día había estado estupendo pero al llegar a casa no habría nadie esperándome. Metí la llave en la cerradura con desgano y entré. Estaba todo a oscuras y extremadamente silencioso. Suspiré hondamente y encendí la luz, entonces…

¡SORPRESA!

Salté y grité estrellando la espalda contra la puerta. Sentí que un montón de papeles y cosas volátiles caían sobre mi cabeza. En la sala de mi pequeño departamento estaban todos mis amigos incluso algunos de mis hermanos. Luna, Hermione y Angelina tenían unas cornetas de papel en la boca. Ron, Fred y George me lanzaron esas cosas brillantes que habían caído sobre mi cabello, y también noté a Neville, Seamus y… ¿Dean?  
Sonreí como tonta. Entonces sopesé que no tenían cómo entrar al departamento, a no ser que…

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —exclamó Harry apareciendo desde la cocina con un pastel repleto de velitas. Podría haber reaccionado de cualquier manera, pero el cúmulo de emociones eran demasiadas para elegir solo una. Quería golpearlo, pero eran más fuertes las ganas de besarlo.

Ahí estaba, con aquella sonrisa ladeada y estúpida, guapo y encantador como solo él podía serlo. Colocó el pastel frente a mi cara y todos comenzaron a cantar. Sus ojos sonrientes no se separaban de los míos. Cuando terminó la canción me guiñó un ojo.

—Pide un deseo —me dijo.

Cerré los ojos y dejé que mis mejores deseos fluyeran. Por supuesto en casi todos él estaba presente. Cuando los abrí y soplé las velas el muy idiota empujó mi cara sobre el pastel dejando mi boca llena de crema.

—¡Idiota! —reí golpeándole el brazo ante las carcajadas de mis amigos. Entonces, sin que nadie lo notara, con un dedo limpió la crema de mi labio inferior y se lo llevó a la boca.  
Miré de reojo por si alguien nos había visto, pero todos estaban demasiado divertidos con la sorpresa como para ponernos atención. Me volvió a guiñar el ojo y se alejó con el pastel.

Me quedé de piedra un instante, Hermione se acercó con una servilleta para quitarme el resto de crema y me dio un abrazo.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños hermana mía! —dijo emocionada. Se separó de mí con los ojos llorosos—. Disculpa… las hormonas.

—¿Te gustó la sorpresa? —bromeó Luna abrazándome con fuerza innecesaria—. Apuesto que ni siquiera lo sospechabas.

—¿Tú sabías de esto, no? —recordé su actitud extraña en el parque. Dibujó una sonrisa siniestra.

—¿Tú qué crees? —dijo divertida—. ¡Nos estaba observando! —dijo entusiasmada. La miré sorprendida y luego lo busqué a él que había comenzado a repartir el pastel.

—¿Cómo?

—Volvió hace varios días. Estaba planificando la sorpresa para hoy y necesitaba ayuda—me contó. Se mordió el labio con intriga—. Nadie ocupa su tiempo en hacer algo así si no siente nada —dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Y se alejó antes que pudiera preguntarle algo más. Una ola de calor se expandió por mi pecho cuando lo vi servir el pastel a cada uno de mis hermanos como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida. Compartió un par de chistes con los gemelos y tomaron shots de tequila a medida que las horas avanzaban. Era como si fuera uno más de ellos. Era más que mi mejor amigo. En ese preciso momento…en ese preciso momento Harry era parte de mi vida.

Abrí los regalos. Hermione me regaló una blusa, Luna una novela erótica, Seamus y Dean una caja de chocolates —no pude evitar disculparlos a ambos por todo aquel mal entendido. De algún modo me encantaba que estuvieran ahí, compartiendo sin sentirse amenazados por nadie ni por nada—. Los gemelos me regalaron dos entradas a un concierto de Coldplay. Luna fue la primera adjudicarse la segunda entrada.

El resto de la velada fueron risas y bromas. Harry nos sacó fotografías con una Polaroid que no sabía de dónde había sacado y fue pegando las fotografías en la pared y en el refrigerador. Había algunas sumamente indignas de los gemelos sin camisa y otras de Ron durmiendo con la boca abierta sobre el sofá. Pero seguía siendo un detalle increíblemente encantador de parte de él. Había pensado en todos y cada uno de los detalles.

Cuando se retiraron, a eso de la una de la madrugada, el departamento quedó súbitamente en silencio. El suelo estaba repleto de papelitos brillantes y de suflés molidos y pisoteados. La sala estaba hecha un desastre, pero en ningún caso me importó.

Harry se había sentado en el sofá apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo y sonreía desde ahí. Me acerqué y me senté a su lado.

—Gracias —le dije sinceramente—. De verdad… por todo. Fue el mejor día de mi vida.

Me miró y se incorporó.

—Lamento haberme marchado sin decirte nada —dijo. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente—. Es…—suspiró—. Mi vida es muy complicada Ginny. No quiero involucrarte en todos mis problemas. No te lo mereces —Pausó y se pasó una mano por la cabeza—. Lamento lo que te dije ese día. Sé que prometí ir contigo a todas las cosas que involucraran la presencia de tu madre, pero… hay algo en mí, no lo sé…—se angustió, entonces apretó una sonrisa—. Hablé con tu hermano y Hermione, la verdad es que se ven muy felices con la noticia del bebé.

Me rasqué la nariz por el costado e intenté sonreír. Aún no quería abrirse conmigo. ¿Qué era aquello que le hacía tanto daño? Era cosa de mirarlo. Algo no estaba bien.

—No tienes que darme explicaciones —le dije con calma—. Pero sí hubiera sido amable de tu parte que me hubieses dicho que te marchabas.

Frunció el ceño y rió.

—No pensaba marcharme —dijo liberando una risa suave—. Solo necesitaba un poco de aire y… pensar algunas cosas. Fui donde mis padres —me confesó.

Lo miré intrigada. Nunca me había hablado de ellos más de lo necesario, al menos no más de lo que me atrevía a preguntarle. Era tan hermético en su vida que no consideraba correcto inmiscuirme.

—Oh… ¿Cómo están?

—Bastante bien —dijo con una sonrisa que nunca le había visto. Era fraternal. Se notaba el amor que tenía por ellos—. Me quedé toda la semana. Quieren conocerte —soltó.

Abrí la boca hasta que me dolió la mandíbula.

—¿Qué? —jadeé—. ¿Les hablaste a tus padres sobre mí?

No sabía cómo controlar los latidos de mi corazón. ¿Acaso era eso una buena señal? Apretó los labios.

—En realidad quieren conocer a la persona con la que estoy viviendo y que según mi madre ha hecho que enderece mi camino —dijo haciendo una mímica con sus manos como si apuntara un sendero. Rió—. Dice que cualquiera que haya conseguido hacerme madurar merece ser reconocido.

—¿Les dijiste que estás viviendo conmigo? —pregunté aterrada.

Soltó una risita.

—Saben la historia de Saville y saben que no tengo mucha paciencia para compartir espacio con otro hombre. No podía usar a Neville de coartada porque lo llamarían, con Seamus sería difícil porque el idiota no sabe mentir, y con Draco o Blaise… meh… la verdad es que preferiría dormir bajo un puente que compartir un espacio con ellos. Así que no me quedó más que confesar que estaba viviendo con una amiga —respiró hondo—. Sirius es el más interesado en conocerte.

—¿Sirius? —pregunté.

—Mi padrino —dijo achicando los ojos peligrosamente—. Te caerá bien.

Asentí. Harry quería que conociera a sus padres, o más bien, ellos querían conocerme. ¿Qué habrán visto ellos su comportamiento como para querer extender su invitación hacia mí?

—Claro, no hay problema. Será un gusto conocerlos —dije levantando los hombros. Entonces nos quedamos en silencio. Sentí su mirada encima y aquella corriente eléctrica que solo él provocaba se coló por mi espalda.

—Te quedó bien —apuntó. Lo miré sin entender—. El vestido.

—Gracias —dije tocando la tela—. Es lindo.

No sé de dónde saqué las fuerzas o las agallas. Pero aquella tensión me estaba matando. Me acerqué un poco más como esperando por algo. Cuando vi que no decía nada, susurré:

—¿Te volverás a marchar? —negó con la cabeza sin pestañear—. ¿Te quedarás? —asintió.

Sentí el corazón palpitar en mis oídos, él se inclinó hacia mí. Entonces tomé la iniciativa y lo besé.

—Gracias por lo de hoy —susurré cuando nos separamos. Fue solo un roce de labios. Nada mágico, sin embargo había provocado que todas mis antenas estuvieran alertas.

—No tienes por qué —jadeó. Me agarró por la nuca pasando la mano por debajo del cuello y me atrajo hacia él besándome como el primer día. Pasé mis brazos por sus hombros y comencé a empujarlo hasta que quedó recostado en el respaldo del sofá.

Crucé una pierna a cada lado y me senté a horcajadas sobre él. Gimió en mi boca cuando lo hice. Sus manos se metieron bajo el vestido acariciándome las piernas y su boca descendió hasta mi cuello y hombros.

Las cosas no podían ir más perfectas hasta ese momento. Sus manos volvieron a subir hasta soltar los tirantes y hacerlos bajar por mis hombros. Cuando su boca volvió a la mía tiró hacía abajo la parte de arriba del vestido y lo dejó sobre mis caderas. Gemí cuando volvió a recorrer mi cuello con sus labios, descendiendo con el rose de su nariz lentamente y dejando rastros de besos suaves por mi piel, hasta alcanzar mis pechos. Exhalé un gemido ahogado y lo agarré por el pelo con suavidad mientras su lengua jugaba sobre mi pezón.

Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda ejerciendo presión, pero siempre gentil. Hasta que volvieron a descender a mis piernas. Con suavidad agarró mis caderas por debajo de la tela y causó un movimiento cadencioso y lento sobre sus pantalones. Jadeé en su oído y se separó de mi pecho para volver a besarme.  
Una de sus manos se hizo con mi entrepierna filtrándose entre las bragas. Comencé a moverme con un poco más de rapidez, pero curiosamente, siempre era lento y calmado. Nada salvaje, nada brutal.

Cuando sentí sus dedos arqué la espalda hacia atrás, moviéndome de forma ascendente para poder disfrutarlo. Mi voz se transformó en un susurró que jamás había escuchado en mí misma. Medio ronco, medio melodioso. Suave, bajito y sensual. Solo él conseguía eso de mí.

Su boca volvió a mi pecho, a mi cuello, a mis hombros. Entonces, se detuvo. Nos miramos un segundo. Quitó su mano y me puso de pie. Sin despegar nuestros ojos del otro, sentí que subía sus manos por mis piernas y tiraba de mi ropa interior hacia abajo, dejando que cayera hasta mis tobillos. Tuve que abrir la boca para respirar. Me había dejado el vestido puesto. Él se desabotonó los pantalones y escuché solo el rose de la prenda al caer al suelo. Me agarró por la cintura y volvió a colocarme sobre él.

Cuando hicimos contacto un gemido suave escapó de mis labios. Él jadeó, liberando el aire que quedaba en sus pulmones. Pude sentir su aliento a tequila. Volvió a colocar sus manos en mis caderas y comenzó a movernos, él hacia arriba, yo hacia abajo. Siempre lento, siempre suave. Siempre mirándonos. Como jamás lo habíamos hecho. Y curiosamente, vestidos a medias.

La falda ocultaba todo lo que se desarrollaba por debajo, pero tenía que admitir que era absolutamente sensual.

Me agarré de sus hombros para impulsarme, pero él me frenaba para no subir la intensidad. Había algo en aquel cambio que me excitaba aún más. Mi voz seguía siendo irreconocible a mis oídos. Y él… él seguía sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

En algún momento sentí esa tensión, esa sensación de que algo iba a colapsarse dentro de mí, y fue cuando Harry me agarró con suavidad y me dejó recostada sobre el sofá. Él tomó el control moviéndose un poco más rápido. Levanté las caderas para ayudarlo, y fue cuando me besó con fuerza. Era un beso diferente, un beso que me hizo sentir deseada. Valiosa. Gemí con un grito cuando sentí la explosión en mi vientre y se expandió por todo mi cuerpo. Casi de inmediato, fue la suya.  
Nos miramos agitados unos segundos. Sus labios se transformaron en una sonrisa sutil, yo lo imité. Jugó con su nariz sobre la mía y me besó la punta. Cerré los ojos y acarició mi mejilla con muchísima suavidad con su nariz hasta que alcanzó mi oído. Entonces susurró:

—Le tengo terror a las etiquetas Ginny. Por favor, no me pidas que le ponga nombre a la nuestro… solo…—gimió—. Solo sé que tú eres mía. Y eso es lo único que me importa.

Mis manos temblaron cuando las llevé hasta su espalda. Las subí hasta su cabello e incliné la cabeza a su oído intentando que las emociones acumuladas no me causaran un ataque. Él había dicho "_nuestro_" y "_que era suya_". ¿Estaba asumiendo que había algo más que amistad?

—¿Y tú?... ¿Qué quieres ser tú para mí? —pregunté insegura. Lo escuché reír. Me dio un beso al borde de mi mejilla y me miró.

—Tenemos exclusividad —susurró bajito rosando su nariz con la mía—. No me pidas más… por favor.

Vi tormento en sus ojos pero también una oportunidad. Como si quisiera probarse algo a sí mismo. Aun así, por dentro estaba dichosa. Harry sentía algo por mí, aunque algo que yo desconocía lo frenaba de dar un paso adelante.  
Pero al menos era como si lo quisiera intentar. Conmigo.  
Yo era la elegida después de tantos años de pasar por tantas mujeres. ¿Cómo no me iba a sentir afortunada?

Nos besamos una vez más, de manera diferente a todas las otras, sellando lo que acababa de suceder.  
Esa noche había sido diferente. Esa noche… Dios… esa noche definitivamente no había sido sexo.

* * *

**Notas**

No sé qué decirles. Pero me encantó escribir este capítulo.  
En el próximo se sabrá el secreto de Harry. Así que atentos a las actualizaciones, que el capítulo 30 ya está listo.  
Como siempre gracias por el apoyo, por los reviews, por los favoritos, y no se olviden de compartir esta historia para llegar a más fanáticos.

¡Nos leemos!

Kate.-


	30. Chapter 30

**Este es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora. No les puedo asegurar si escribiré otros con esta longitud.  
Para este caso en particular fue necesario por los detalles y porque marca parte del climax de la historia, pero no se acostumbren, que los demás seguirán siendo igual que siempre, entre seis y nueve páginas.**

**Aclaración: Pongan atención a las letras de las canciones que se colocan al inicio de algunos capítulos. Son pistas.**

* * *

**XXX**

**GINNY**

_"I'm only a man with a candle to guide me, I'm taking a stand to scape what's insde me…  
A monster, a monster I've turned into a monster… a monster, a monster, and it keeps getting stronger…"_

Los padres de Harry estaban ansiosos por recibirme en su casa, lo que era una rareza. ¿Qué les había contado él de mí exactamente? ¿Cómo era posible que con solo un simple cambio de actitud de su hijo quisieran conocerme?

Los días habían comenzado a transcurrir y la ansiedad a carcomerme. No solo por la invitación, ya quedaban seis semanas para la boda y sentía que la presión desbordaba por todos lados. Hasta Luna estaba estresada y eso que ella iba solo a comer y a bailar.  
Por mi lado, no obstante, las cosas estaban tomando un curso inesperado. Después de mi cumpleaños la situación con Harry se volvió… diferente. Pero en un buen modo. Habíamos establecido una relación sin nombre. Teníamos algo, pero no lo habíamos etiquetado a petición de él. Sin embargo a pesar de lo extraño, seguía sintiendo que era algo exclusivo de los dos, donde ninguna Saville ni ningún Michael podían interferir.

Las mañanas eran cálidas. Si bien no compartíamos la cama todas las noches habían días que amanecíamos juntos, nos mirábamos y súbitamente volvía a sentir aquel vértigo en mi estómago como si lo viera por primera vez. Con Harry siempre era así, las mariposas jamás se iban.

Los desayunos eran igual que siempre y las prisas de comer a medias y apenas saludarnos por ir y venir no dejaron de existir. Así como sus notas pegadas en el refrigerador que avisaban que no llegaría a dormir y de mis días agobiantes en el taller.  
La vida seguía siendo la misma, pero con un sabor y color diferentes. Cada uno seguía con su ritmo, pero de algún modo al caer la tarde si nos encontrábamos en el departamento era como si no nos hubiésemos visto en semanas.

Luna se reía de mí por andar todo el día con una sonrisa idiota en el rostro y me contaba que Neville molestaba a Harry de igual modo. Decía que cuando se encontraban en el bar le llegaban varias advertencias por no poner atención. Claro que Neville no sabía que entre nosotros algo estaba sucediendo. Así que no tenía a qué adjudicarle las distracciones.

Fue un miércoles por la tarde que pedimos pizzas que Harry me avisó que nos iríamos ese fin de semana a Windermere, sus padres habían colocado una fecha. Las manos me sudaron toda esa noche y todo el resto de los días.

Nos íbamos a ir un fin de semana. Tres días. Solos. Con su familia.

¡Rayos!

Cuando llegó el viernes intenté no pensar en nada que alimentara mis nervios. Ocupé el tiempo en verificar que no faltara nada para el viaje y en ordenar la sala mientras Harry se duchaba. Fue cuando el celular comenzó a sonar. Dejé mi bolso sobre el sofá y miré el aparato, número desconocido. Pensé en no contestar pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte.

—¿Hola? —pregunté curiosa. Normalmente intentaba sonar más profesional por si era alguna clienta nueva, pero el número que aparecía en la pantalla era demasiado largo.

—_Hola ¿Ginevra Weasley?_

—Sí, soy yo.

—_Es Nicolai Brunetti_ —saludó. Casi se me cayó el teléfono de las manos. Me senté en el borde del sofá, el corazón trepó rápidamente por mi garganta. ¿Cómo no había podido distinguir aquel inglés hablado a medias?

—Ho…¡Hola! —dije aclarando mi garganta—. ¿Qué tal?

—_Estupendo _—dijo jocoso—. _Ginevra, quería darte personalmente la noticia_ —agregó feliz. Tragué saliva, pero nada bajó por mi garganta—. _La producción de Bazar quiere elegirte a ti como la nueva diseñadora emergente. ¡Estarás en la semana de la moda de Paris! ¡Felicidades! _

El teléfono cayó finalmente de mis manos. Lo recogí con rapidez y me ayudé de las paredes y los muebles para moverme por la sala ya que mis piernas por si solas no respondían.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo…? ¿Lo dices en serio? —pregunté sorprendida.

—_¡Pero claro! ¿Estarás disponible para viajar en Octubre?_ —preguntó. Podía imaginarlo sonreír como si la situación le causara gracia.

—¡Sí! —exclamé demasiado fuerte. Sacudí la cabeza y terminé sentándome en la mesita ratona en la mitad de la sala—. Quiero decir, sí, claro que sí —recapacité cambiando el tono de voz.

—_Genial. Hay que aclarar muchos detalles, así que fijaremos una reunión por Skype la próxima semana ¿te parece? Silvina y Giorgio quieren conocerte._

—¿Quiénes? —pregunté.

—_La directora de Bazar y el director de comunicaciones _—dijo como si fuera algo obvio. Me ruboricé. ¿Era algo que tenía que saber? —. _En fin. Lunes a las ocho de la mañana de Londres ¿sí?_

Asentí sin mover los labios. ¿Ni siquiera me iba a preguntar si estaba de acuerdo o disponible?

—Claro, no hay problema.

—_¡Genial! Hablamos Ginevra. ¡Chiao!_

Deslicé mis manos hasta mis rodillas, el teléfono cayó sobre la alfombra. Me iba a ir a Italia. Iba a transformarme en una diseñadora internacional.

—¡Dios mío! —susurré choqueada. En ese instante Harry apareció en el pasillo pasándose la toalla por el pelo. Ya estaba vestido.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó. Lo miré, recogí el teléfono y me puse de pie.

—Sí —contesté intentando mostrarme normal. La euforia me estaba quemando por dentro—. ¿Estás listo?

Mi voz sonó aguda. Me dirigí hacia el bolso buscando un bolsillo inexistente. ¿Por qué no me atrevía a decirle a Harry lo que acababa de suceder?

—Lo estoy —sentí sus ojos sobre mí—. ¿Estás segura que estás bien?

Metí el teléfono en un compartimento donde no cabía nada más y lo cerré a la fuerza haciendo que la cremallera explotara.

—Diablos —susurré.

Harry rió y arregló el bolsillo. Me miró de soslayo y me entregó el teléfono.

—¿Con quién hablabas? Te escuché gritar.

Lo miré y finalmente supe por qué no podía decirle nada. Irme a Italia significaba dejar atrás lo que estaba sucediendo entre nosotros. Si lo decía en voz alta era una forma de despedirme de él y no quería terminar lo que recién estábamos comenzando. Necesitaba tiempo para encontrar una forma de poder estar juntos a pesar del viaje.

—Una operadora comercial —hice un gesto de disgusto—. Quería vender un servicio de internet y satélite —agité la cabeza, fingiendo muy bien—. Le grité para que dejaran de molestarme.

Harry hizo un gesto y levantó los hombros con desinterés, tomó su bolso y el mío.

—Entonces… ¿Estás lista?

Estiré una sonrisa y asentí. Cuando volví a poner los pies sobre la tierra la visita a los padres de Harry súbitamente me helo los huesos.

—Ahá —asentí. Harry sonrió como si mi actitud le causara gracia. Entonces abandonamos el departamento.

…

En el trayecto mi mente vagó por Italia y lo que conseguiría estando fuera de Inglaterra. Me mantuve callada. Sabía que Harry sospechaba algo, pero también agradecía que no me preguntara. No sabía qué decirle. No quería arruinarlo.

En algún momento recibí un mensaje de Luna: "_Buena suerte con los suegros_" había escrito. La sola definición de "suegros" me causaba urticaria en todo el cuerpo. ¿Cómo lo tomarían ellos cuando me conocieran? ¿Les caería bien? Con Harry no éramos nada, al menos no de manera legitima, ¿qué opinarían ellos sobre mí si solo era su acompañante?...a fin de cuentas, era la persona con la que únicamente compartía un departamento… y la cama de vez en cuando.

Visto de ese modo hasta yo me sentía mal.

Paramos en una gasolinera cuando llevábamos cien kilómetros de viaje y aproveché de comprar algunos chocolates para el camino. Mientras aguardaba a que Harry le pagara al chico que lo había atendido yo miraba el paisaje encantándome por cómo iba cambiando a medida que avanzábamos hacia el norte.

El pitido de mi celular me alertó. Quise reír imaginándome que Luna seguía con sus insinuaciones. Pero fue inevitable sentirme culpable cuando vi el nombre de Cedric en la pantalla: _"¿Nos vemos mañana? Te extraño. Cedric_"

—¡Maldición! —exclamé. Me pasé una mano por la cabeza. Harry caminaba hacia mí.

—Listo, ¿seguimos? —inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado—¿Pasa algo?

Negué con un movimiento.

—Luna —dije fingiendo una risa que por suerte sonó muy natural—. No deja de decir idioteces.

El rió.

—Creí que estabas acostumbrada —bromeó. Reí con él y volvimos al auto.

No sabía qué responderle a Cedric, tenía que pensar seriamente en cómo iba a acabar aquello. Harry seguía siendo alguien con quien no tenía más que una aventura, mientras que Cedric se presentaba como una carta segura y con real interés puesto en mí. Aunque con Harry nunca se sabía…

Mierda… ¿por qué las cosas no eran más simples?

Con Harry pendiente de la carretera aproveché de contestar un mensaje dibujando una sonrisa falsa en mi rostro para que creyera que hablaba con Luna.

Lo que me preocupó. ¿Por qué tenía que ocultarle que hablaba con Cedric? ¿A qué le temía? No lo estaba traicionando, ¿o sí?

"_Estaré fuera de la ciudad. ¿Podemos hablar la próxima semana?"_

Tenía que pensar en qué le diría, pero por el momento disfrutaría del viaje y de lo que sucediese en la casa de los Potter.

…

En algún momento me quedé dormida. Sentí que me movían el hombro con suavidad. Desperté cabeceando sin tener certeza de dónde estaba.

—Ginny —llamó la voz de Harry. Me giré para mirarlo. Estaba sonriendo.

—¿Ya llegamos? —balbuceé.

—Casi. Quería que vieras esto —dijo señalando hacia delante.

Me incorporé en el asiento —ya que prácticamente me había deslizado por él—, y contemplé el horizonte donde se vislumbraba un lago. Me quedé sin aire. Estaba rodeado de árboles y desde nuestra altura se notaban pequeñas manchas blancas flotando sobre el agua.

—Media hora más y llegaremos al pueblo —anunció.

La media hora pasó rápidamente. Estaba completamente anonadada con la geografía del lugar. Nunca había pisado Lake District con mi familia porque jamás tuvimos dinero para arrendar una cabaña o un hotel en aquel lado de la región. La zona era relativamente lujosa, lo que explicaba por qué el dueño de Berns and White vivía justamente ahí.

Cuando entramos al pueblo Harry se detuvo en una pastelería y me entregó un paquete forrado en papel marrón.

—Pastel de moras —dijo—. Es el favorito de Sirius.

Fuimos parando en diferentes sectores del pueblo mientras me enseñaba algunos lugares turísticos típicos de la región. Repentinamente se cruzó una idea por mi mente de que tal vez Harry estaba prolongando el encuentro con sus padres a propósito. Pero como se suponía que llegaríamos a almorzar mi estómago ya estaba comenzando a quejarse.

—Harry, tengo hambre —me quejé cuando entramos a una tienda de casacas para la nieve. Tenía una en sus manos que miraba con mucha atención.

—Siempre entro a ver estas cosas y jamás compro nada —contó omitiendo por completo mi queja—. No sé ni por qué lo hago, ni siquiera esquío.

Rodé los ojos.

—Porque no quieres ver a tus padres —adiviné hastiada—. ¡Vamos, que tengo hambre! —Harry me miró sorprendido—. ¿Crees que no lo había notado? Me has hecho el tour por todo el pueblo durante horas. Repetimos el ayuntamiento cuatro veces. ¡Por favor! ¿Podemos irnos ya?

Una risa derrotada apareció en su rostro. Pasó su brazo por sobre mis hombros y me empujó fuera de la tienda. Inevitablemente me sonrojé.

—¿Qué tan bien me conoces, eh? —dijo guiñándome un ojo. Levanté el hombro donde apoyaba su mano.

—Lo suficiente —dije imitando su mueca ladina. Me observó desafiante y yo hice lo mismo, pero no nos dijimos nada. Aquellos silencios en las que nos fastidiábamos era lo que probaba que seguíamos siendo los de siempre. Él seguía causándome dolores de cabeza y yo para él seguía siendo insufrible. No éramos dos románticos. Éramos dos amigos que conocíamos las falencias del otro hasta el punto de crear chistes en torno a eso. Y eso era lo que hacía que la relación que teníamos, tuviera el nombre que tuviera, fuera única y especial.

No quise preguntar por qué le costaba tanto visitar a sus padres o qué hacía que quisiera demorar el encuentro. Preferí que en el silencio durante el camino a la casa asimilara aquellos fantasmas por sí solo. No quería cuestionarlo. Yo no era así.

…

La casa apreció una vez que cruzamos un sendero y pasamos a unos lujosos condominios. El guardia saludó a Harry cordialmente y cuando me vio a mí, se sorprendió.

Apenas llegamos a la entrada de una bonita casa de piedra, una mujer, de cabello tan naranjo como el mío, apareció en el umbral. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar y el estómago se me contrajo.

—Tranquila, si te preguntan algo inapropiado, no les respondas —me avisó. Lo miré asustada.

—¿Cómo?

Pareció divertido con la idea de que sus padres me atormentaran con preguntas que no eran aptas para la supuesta nuera. Los nervios aumentaron.

Estacionó el auto al lado de una motocicleta y cuando descendimos respiré hondo. Sintiendo el aroma a bosque y a viento helado.

—¡Harry! —gritó la mujer. Harry rodó los ojos y abrazó a su madre que era mucho más baja que él. Rodeé el auto para acercarme, entonces vi a dos hombres que salían de la casa. Ambos tenían barba, pero uno era increíblemente parecido a Harry. Sin embargo, por el color de los ojos de la mujer, era obvio que su hijo los había heredado de ella.

Harry saludó a su familia de abrazos. Noté como su padre y el otro hombre que debía ser su padrino lo agarraban por la espalda como si fuera lo más importante en sus vidas. Sonreí con ternura. Harry parecía tener una vida muy feliz en Londres, pero aquí era totalmente querido.

Cuando los saludos terminaron Harry se acercó hasta mí.

—Aquí se las traje —dijo bromista—. ¿No querían conocer a la que me arrienda una habitación? —me pasó un brazo por los hombros como si fuera uno de sus amigos, de manera bruta y sin cuidado—. Ella es Ginny. Si hacen alguna pregunta estúpida, les muelo las pelotas a patadas.

Los ojos de los dos hombres me recorrieron con sorpresa. La mujer, sin embargo, parecía como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

—¿Pelirroja?—preguntó entonces el padre de Harry, el otro asintió curvando la boca en un gesto que me hizo recordar mucho a la que solía hacer él mismo.

—Es de familia —contesto el padrino riendo.

—¿Quieren callarse par de idiotas? —exclamó su madre. Parpadeé sorprendida. La mujer no era un ramo de flores. Se acercó hasta mí y me sonrió, sus ojos se achinaron ante el gesto. Los tenía, de ser posible, mucho más verdes y claros que Harry, y si bien nos parecíamos solo en el cabello, era más baja que yo y no tenía una sola peca—. ¡Bienvenida, linda!

Harry se hizo a un lado para que su madre me abrazara. Era tan cálida y acogedora que fue inevitable pensar en mi propia madre. ¿Qué habría ocurrido si hubiese tenido una madre como ella? Nos separamos y moví la cabeza.

—Gracias, es un gusto —saludé. Por suerte mi voz encontró el volumen adecuado para sonar decentemente y no como gallina afónica.

—Lily —dijo cuando nos separamos. Asentí—. Puedes llamarme así.  
Inhalé aire lentamente mientras el padre de Harry se acercaba.

—James Potter —saludó dándome la mano. Se la estreché y vi la calidez que se asomaba en sus ojos, como si alojara alguna esperanza—. Harry no nos dijo que eras pelirroja.

Alcé una ceja.

—No creo que sea algo importante, habemos muchas pelirrojas en Gran Bretaña —contesté con amabilidad, aunque debajo de mis palabras camuflaba un poco de sarcasmo. Después de todo se notaba a leguas que aquellos comentarios iban dirigidos a su hijo. Harry sonrió a su padre con cierto dejo de superioridad.

—Exactamente —dijo éste cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja, casi como si disfrutara que no fuera tan mojigata frente a su padre.

—A mí realmente no me importa si eres pelirroja, rubia o morena —dio el otro, seguramente su padrino—. Mientras sea una chica guapa será siempre bienvenida —tomó mi mano y me dio un beso—. Sirius Black, encantado preciosa.

Sentí a Harry carraspear cuando notó que Sirius no me quitaba los ojos de encima. Vi que intercambiaban una mirada que jamás había visto en él, como si con aquel solo gesto le transmitiera información clara y concisa. La sonrisa de su padrino se curvo al igual que como Harry lo hacía cuando se salía con la suya. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Parecía como si tuviera dos padres, el que le ofrecía cariño y contención, y el que le sabía todos los secretos.

—¿Entramos? —invitó Lily—. Mindy hizo un almuerzo fabuloso.

—¿Mindy? —pregunté. Harry abrió el maletero y sacó los bolsos.

—Es la mujer que ayuda a mamá con la casa.

—Una criada —agregué. Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Es más como una asistente —dijo sonriente y luego soltó una risa—. No preguntes, ya la conocerás.

Cuando entramos a la casa me sorprendió ver el nivel de la decoración. Era todo pequeño y minimalista hasta en los colores. El suelo era de madera en tonos caoba y las paredes estaban pintadas de un blanco cremoso y tibio.

Las paredes tenían colgadas cuadros de paisajes y había algunos muebles donde se podían vislumbrar fotografías. Apenas entramos nos recibió una sala de estar con un conjunto de sillones y sofás rodeando una mesa de madera frente a una chimenea. Sobre ésta había una pantalla de televisión que supuse, estaba conectada a la antena que sobresalía de la casa por fuera.

Pasamos de una escalera en cuyo costado había un pasillo luminoso y nos dirigimos hacia un enorme comedor que tenía vista al jardín. Me fijé especialmente en que los árboles y las plantas tenían lamparitas y farolitos que seguramente se encendían por la noche.

—Iré a dejar las cosas a la habitación de huéspedes —anunció Harry sin darle importancia a las muecas de gusto que tenían sus parientes. Antes que pudiera abrir la boca para impedir que se marchara me encontré sola frente a ellos.

—Les preparamos la habitación para que estuvieran cómodos —sonrió James con cierta jocosidad. Sentí que me sonrojaba.

—¿Habitación? ¿Hay solo una? —Pregunté levemente aterrada. Aunque había compartido las últimas noches con Harry en su cama o la mía y no solo para dormir, que sus padres tuvieran planes para que pasáramos la noche juntos no era una buena señal. Al menos para mí. ¿Qué pensaban que éramos? ¿Realmente nos estaban dando un pase libre?

—No te preocupes —atajó Lily antes que su marido hiciera un comentario. Por la mueca que había colocado estaba esperando que dijese algo, ya que era igual que la que hacía Harry cuando quería molestarme—. Tenemos solo una habitación de huéspedes, pero con dos camas separadas.

—Pero son matrimoniales, así que ¿para qué malgastar tiempo en deshacer dos camas si pueden compartir una? —insinuó el padrino, Sirius. Apreté los labios en una mueca. ¿Qué mierda sabía él de mí que no dejaba de mirarme como si conociera todos mis secretos? ¿Acaso Harry había hablado de más?

—No molestes Black —dijo Lily repentinamente azorada—. ¡Compórtate con Ginny!

—¿Pero qué dije?

James rió y empujó a Sirius hacia el comedor.

—Por favor querida, elige el lugar que quieras —me invitó. Sentí que mis piernas se movían de manera mecánica. ¿Dónde mierda se había metido Harry?

Me senté en una silla al azar. Frente a mí se sentó Sirius. Esperaba que mi agudeza mental funcionara en el caso que comenzaran con las indirectas, las que por supuesto aumentarían durante el almuerzo.

Harry llegó casi de inmediato, aunque sentí que fueron horas. Se sentó a mi lado. Su padre y el otro sujeto no dejaban de verlo como si se hubiese ganado la lotería, parecía como si esperaran que les soltara alguna novedad. Supuse obviamente que la novedad era yo y que estaban esperando poco menos que les anunciáramos nuestro compromiso, lo que evidentemente no sucedería.

La madre de Harry tomó asiento al lado de su marido mientras una mujer rechoncha de cabello claro y frondoso repartía caldo en unos pocillos hondos. Sentí el aroma a carne y solté un respingo.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Lily. La otra mujer me iba a servir cuando Harry le agarró la mano que llevaba el cucharon con el caldo directo a mi plato.

—Ginny es vegetariana Mindy —miró a su madre—. Te lo dije —advirtió. Lily se llevó las manos a la boca.

—¡Por Dios! ¡Es cierto! ¡Cuánto lo lamento linda! —miró a Mindy—. Trae el pastel de verduras que hice esta mañana —me miró y la vi sonrojarse—. Disculpa Ginny, olvidé por completo cocinar un caldo para ti.

—Descuide —dije agitando la cabeza—. Estoy acostumbrada —agregué con una risa amarga recordando a mi propia madre que jamás se habría preocupado por cocinarme algo que me gustara.

—¿Así que vegetariana, eh? —masculló Sirius divertido mirando a Harry con la ceja alzada—. Pero de algún lado debes sacar proteínas, ¿no comes nada de carne? —Negué con la cabeza sonrojándome por el comentario que curiosamente lo había agarrado por el lado poco amable—. ¿Nada de nada? —inquirió mirando a Harry fijamente.

—Sirius…—advirtió éste elevando la voz. Por alguna razón aquella situación me dio risa. Él también rió y me guiñó un ojo, sentí el corazón por las orejas. Estaba siendo él en su más pura esencia. El Harry de verdad estaba ahí y estaba causando algo en mí que no podía explicar.

Carraspeé.

—Hay proteínas en muchas verduras y cereales, lo tengo cubierto, gracias por la preocupación —dije sonriendo intentando que la mueca se viera segura y desafiante. Era obvio que Sirius haría lo posible junto con James para hacerme sentir incómoda.

—¿Lo ves? Deja de preguntar idioteces —agregó Harry metiéndose la cuchara con caldo a la boca.

El hombre achicó un ojo y sonrió de un modo muy especial que me intimidó. Por suerte, Mindy llegó con el pastel que la madre de Harry había cocinado y la conversación comenzó a variar.

—¿Hablaste con Robert? —preguntó James a Harry refiriéndose al padre de Seamus. Mantuve la vista fija en mi plato mientras comía. El pastel estaba delicioso.

—No he tenido tiempo —contestó parco. Entonces lo miré. Algo en su expresión no estaba bien.

James se llevó una mano a la boca y acarició su barbilla con los dedos, pensativo.

—Intenta hacerlo en la brevedad, hijo —le pidió. Sus ojos se trasladaron hacia mí, los achicó de manera gentil y luego enfocó su atención en una ensaladera. Por un segundo me pareció que algo había cruzado por su mente en cuanto a la respuesta de Harry, pero luego no tocó más el tema.

—¿Y, Ginny? —llamó Lily, erguí mi espalda—. Harry nos dijo que eras diseñadora, ¿no?

Asentí.

—Lo soy —dije orgullosa—. Tengo un taller pequeño en el centro de Londres.

—¡Qué encanto! —exclamó sorprendida—. ¿Y qué diseñas?

Me coloque un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

—De todo, pero principalmente vestidos de noche —comenté. La idea del viaje a Italia se intensificó con aquella información. El corazón comenzó a palpitarme con fuerza y el vértigo se apoderó de mi estómago. Pero mantuve la calma.

—No solo de noche —opinó entonces Harry—. Diseñó un vestido de gala para esa mujer que sale en las revistas… ¿cómo se llamaba, Ginny? ¡Era nefasta! La llamaba todos los días, pero te hizo famosa.

Me sonrojé. ¿En serio Harry recordaba lo mal que lo había pasado con ese vestido? A mi memoria acudió todo lo relacionado con él en aquellos meses y la imagen de Romilda acudió con fuerza, quitándome el apetito.

—¿De quién hablas? —preguntó su padre. Tomé un poco de jugo.

—Se llama Minerva Mcgonagall, es…

—¿QUÉ? —exclamó Lily—. ¿Diseñaste el vestido de Minnie? ¿Cuál?

Parpadeé confundida. Harry parecía igual de intrigado.

—¿La conoces? —preguntó. Lily asintió, James soltó una risa seca.

—Era amiga de mis padres —respondió él—. Asistimos a la boda de su hija cuando eras pequeño, es la suegra del primer ministro.

Fue como si el mundo hubiera hecho "pop". Era como si hubiese vivido toda mi vida dentro de una burbuja y súbitamente hubiese reventado dejándome expuesta al mundo que existía afuera.

—¿Es en serio? —pregunté olvidándome de los protocolos personales.

—¡Pero si es una bruja! —exclamó Harry sorprendido—. ¿Realmente la conocen? Déjenme decirles que por su culpa Ginny no durmió en semanas —acotó, Lily movió la cabeza.

—Es algo intensa…—opinó.

—¿Intensa? Cariño, siempre fue una vieja de mierda —rió James—. Nunca la aguanté, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea importante. ¿Así que diseñaste un vestido para ella? —Me preguntó directamente. En mi cabeza todavía rondaban las palabras de Harry. Era real, definitivamente había puesto su atención en mí durante todo el tiempo que estuve diseñando ese vestido.

Me sonrojé un poco.

—Eh… sí, hace un mes, para el cumplea…

—¡El cumpleaños del primer ministro! —dijo Lily eufórica—. ¡Nosotros fuimos! Estuvimos solo un rato por respeto, no nos gustan esas fiestas —agregó avergonzada. James soltó una risa.

—Sí, lo recuerdo —rió—. El Martini estaba bueno.

—Olvida el Martini James —dijo Lily eufórica—. Ginny hizo el vestido de Minnie. Ese negro, transparente, todos lo ovacionaron—dijo agarrándole el brazo a su marido. James hizo un gesto de dolor.

—Amor, quítame las uñas —pidió quejumbroso. Se sobó la parte adolorida y me miró como pidiendo disculpas—. Lo lamento querida, pero soy hombre, ni siquiera me fijé en lo que yo tenía puesto.

—¡Eres fabulosa! —exclamó la mujer. Un calor desconocido se coló por mi pecho—. ¿En serio eres tan buena en lo que haces? ¿Cómo es que no te ha descubierto un agente de modas? ¡Deberías estar en las mejores pasarelas del mundo! ¿Cómo es que yo no sabía de ti? ¡Harry, por qué no nos dijiste!

Cruzaron dos ideas por mi cabeza en aquel momento, la primera, que aquello que ella estaba deseando para mí efectivamente se iba a cumplir, porque de algún modo u otro, sería famosa a largo plazo. Y lo segundo… fue inevitable evocar a mi madre. Lily estaba en éxtasis con la noticia. Era fácil imaginármela. Al menos, aunque no lo era, podía hacerme la idea por un segundo que mi propia madre estaba feliz por mí, orgullosa.

—¿Y por qué yo iba a saber que te interesaba conocer a una diseñadora si con suerte usas vestidos? —le contestó Harry metiéndose un pedazo de pan a la boca.

—No es el hecho que ella diseñe lindos vestidos —acotó entonces su padrino dirigiéndome una mirada extraña—. Es el hecho de que lo sepas y la conozcas.

Me sonrojé. ¿Era tan raro para ellos que Harry supiera aquellos detalles de mí, que, en realidad, todos mis amigos sabían? No era un secreto, pero para sus padres parecía ser algo que no podían esperarse de su hijo.

—Tus padres deben estar muy orgullosos de ti…—suspiró Lily con una sonrisa encantadora. El frío se extendió por mi pecho. Dibujé una sonrisa apretada sintiéndome repentinamente incómoda.

—Sí —dije sin agregar nada más

—¡Cómo me habría gustado tener una hija como tú! —sus palabras rompieron algo en mí que intenté disimular tomando jugo. Ella no tenía hijas y quería una como yo, mamá me tenía y con suerte me trataba como una.

—Bueno —dije despacio intentando cambiar el tema—. Si algún día quieres diseñarte algo serás bienvenida a mi taller —la invité. Ella pareció fascinada y prácticamente le pidió al marido que le consiguiera una fiesta a la que ir aunque no le gustase.

—¡Uñas! —exclamó cuando ella le agarró otra vez el brazo.

…

El almuerzo después de eso se desarrolló de manera casi normal. Las indirectas de parte de los varones no cesaron en ningún momento, pero logré acostumbrarme al nivel de sarcasmos que se dirigían hacia mí con suficiente naturalidad. No por nada tenía seis hermanos mayores.

Cuando pasamos al postre disfruté en gran medida el pastel de moras que Harry había comprado. Era una de las cosas más deliciosas que había probado. Podía entender que a su padrino le gustase tanto y se repitiera cuatro veces.  
Fue entonces cuando la conversación se tornó aburrida. El tema de la exportación e importación de materias primas para la fábrica se volvió algo mundano y agobiante. Intenté mantener el interés pero los términos matemáticos me estaban agotando, y Harry, aunque no parecía totalmente interesado, manejó los detalles a la perfección. Nunca lo había visto hablar de trabajo. La seriedad y las pausas pensativas lo hacían lucir bastante atractivo.

—¿Te parece si seguimos esto en el despacho? —propuso Sirius—. Creo que estamos aburriendo a las damas.

Agité la cabeza.

—Oh, no… no se preocupen por mí, yo…

—Está bien linda —dijo James poniéndose de pie, miró a su hijo fijamente—. Tenemos un tema pendiente, ¿recuerdas?

Harry se puso tenso, pero asintió.

—Necesitamos aclarar unas cosas —me dijo—. Puedes ir al cuarto de juegos, o ver televisión en la sala si quieres.

—¿Qué te parece si te doy una visita por la casa? —me invitó su madre. Se veía tan entusiasmada que asentí por cordialidad. Aunque la televisión se veía más tentadora.

—¡Estupendo! —exclamó James—. Caballeros…—indicó hacia el otro lado del comedor donde había un pasillo. Harry me hizo un gesto como si pidiera disculpas y se alejó siguiendo a su padre y padrino.

Lily se levantó de su silla.

—Sígueme, por aquí.

La mujer me llevó a recorrer cada rincón de la casa. El jardín era lo más bonito. Me contó que se había esmerado en hacerlo lucir mágico colocando lamparitas luminosas y farolitos en cada rama de árbol y sendero. Había una piscina cuyos bordes tenían decorado de piedras y conchitas de playa. Todas las plantas y flores estaban perfectamente bien mantenidas y absolutamente frondosas. Hacia el costado oriente, detrás de una pared, había un huerto. Los tomates lucían rojos y brillantes.

Toda la casa irradiaba una esencia natural y tranquila, como los dueños. Cuando llegamos al segundo piso me deslumbré con un lindo pasillo que terminaba con una ventana. Colgadas de las paredes había candelabros rústicos con velitas pequeñas que estaban iluminadas y bordeaban un pequeño santuario con un elefante hindú de varios brazos.

—Con James no seguimos ninguna religión en particular, pero éste nos ha traído suerte —dijo guiñándome un ojo. No entendí a qué se refería, entonces se detuvo frente a una puerta—. Esta es la antigua habitación de Harry —se mordió el labio—. ¿Quieres entrar?

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Él estará de acuerdo?

Ella rió con malicia.

—Claro que no —admitió—. Pero tal vez encuentres algo que valga la pena. Digo, por si quieres sorprenderlo en algún momento.

Me volvió a sonreír como si esperara algo de mí. Me sonrojé ante su indirecta y sin decirme nada abrió la puerta y se alejó, bajando las escaleras.

—¿Pero qué…?

Me descubrí sola en aquel pasillo frente a una puerta que invitaba a un cuarto aparentemente iluminado. La curiosidad picó mis dedos y sin pensar en las consecuencias, entré.

No se diferenciaba mucho de la habitación que él tenía en mi departamento, a excepción de la decoración juvenil. Había una cama pegada a la ventana, un escritorio frente a ésta repleta de lapiceros y objetos de librería, un armario al costado derecho, varios posters pegados en la pared y en el techo, y un estante que contenía un equipo de música y varios libros.  
Era la habitación de un adolescente. Sentí un cosquilleo en el pecho al descubrir sus gustos. En el techo estaban todos los grupos musicales que les gustaban y una que otra chica en bikini o prácticamente desnuda. Mis ojos vagaron por los lápices con poca tinta y en el estante. Un cosquilleo recorrió mi espalda cuando noté en el librero uno de mis libros favoritos y que Luna estúpidamente me había perdido. Lo cogí y miré la portada. Era de los antiguos. Probablemente de las primeras ediciones: "El Principito".

Entonces sucedió algo que cambiaría el curso de nuestra relación. Al abrir la primera página se deslizó algo que estaba adentro, cayendo al suelo. Lo recogí, era amarillento por un lado. Lo volteé y algo se removió en mi interior: Era una fotografía.  
En ella, Harry aparecía abrazado de una chica que tenía rasgos orientales. No sabría decir si china, coreana o japonesa. Al final todos eran parecidos. El cosquilleo subió por mi garganta y se expandió por mis brazos hasta mis dedos. Harry estaba más joven, más niño. No tenía barba, llevaba otros lentes y su rostro estaba más delgado y juvenil. Pero seguía siendo él. Ambos estaban felices, sonrientes. De inmediato quise guardar la fotografía en el lugar de donde había caído, entonces me topé con un papel doblado en la misma página. Miré hacia todos lados sintiéndome una intrusa. No debía hacer aquello. Estaba mal.  
Pero por supuesto, como siempre… la curiosidad fue más fuerte.

Saqué el papel y lo desdoblé apoyándolo sobre la portada. Comencé a leer:

_"Para cuando veas esto estaré muerta.  
Tal vez ya lo sabes.  
Personas como tú no tienen perdón, no lo mereces. _

_¿Realmente creías que ibas a salir ileso de lo que me hiciste? Causaste la mayor humillación de mi vida. Nadie se burla de mí de esa manera y me deja plantada en el altar sin salir ileso.  
¿Quién es la puta? Seguramente Parvati o Hanna. No me importa.  
Es a mí a quién elegiste y es de mí de quién no te vas a librar.  
Si pensaste que con tu huída podrías disfrutar de tu soltería y de tus perras, pensaste mal.  
Carga con mi muerte maldito hijo de puta.  
Te condeno con ella de por vida.  
Si hice esto es por ti, es tu culpa._

Con todo mi odio espero no encontrarte en el paraíso.

Cho."

Mis manos temblaron y la boca se me secó. Comencé a respirar por ella al olvidar cómo hacerlo por la nariz.

—¿Ginny?

La voz de Harry me hizo dar un salto y arrojar el libro, la carta y la fotografía al suelo. Sus ojos siguieron el movimiento de los objetos. Sentí el terror recorrer cada fibra de mi cuerpo.

—Harry… —susurré muy bajito—. Yo…

Se acercó lentamente y tomó las tres cosas con muchísima lentitud. Vi como su garganta se movía para dejar pasar la saliva.

—Lo lamento —susurré sin saber qué decir, las palabras de aquella carta me habían llenado de terror—. Vi el libro y quise leerlo… tu madre, ella…

—Da igual —dijo mirando los tres objetos como si no pudiera reaccionar. Me pasé una mano por el cabello y sin que dijera nada comprendí muchísimas cosas. El temor físico se convirtió en emocional. De repente tuve miedo que aquello que había leído fuera el inicio para el término de lo que habíamos comenzado. Así que no quise presionar. Había sido entrometida, yo lo había buscado. ¿Por qué no me había quedado viendo los posters?

Aunque claro, jamás imagine que dentro de un libro tan maravilloso como El Principito existiera un mensaje como aquel. Hasta a mí me daban escalofríos de solo recordarlo.  
Suspiré. No se había movido. No sabía qué pensar. Su cara no tenía expresión alguna. Entonces apelé a la confianza que habíamos creado. No le pediría que me contara qué significaba aquello, pero al menos quería que supiera que podía contar conmigo.

—¿Sabes cuál es la enseñanza más poderosa de ese libro? —susurré muy bajo. Inhaló aire con fuerza—. Que nunca estaremos solos —respondí. Una lágrima cayó de sus ojos y luego otra y otra. Bajó una de sus manos y tomó la mía con fuerza.

—Soy un hijo de puta —susurró con dolor, repitiendo la condena que decía la carta. La espalda se me congeló. Negué con la cabeza.

—No… no es cierto —intenté calmarlo. Me guió hasta la cama y nos sentamos en el borde. Nunca soltó el libro.

—No tienes idea… —me miró. El dolor en sus ojos era tan intenso que hasta a mí me dieron ganas de llorar—. No sé por qué estás conmigo Ginny… por qué sigues en lo que sea que estemos haciendo… soy un peligro. Todo lo que toco se termina destruyendo.

Lanzó un gemido doloroso y me sentí impotente. Le pasé una mano por la espalda y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. No sabía qué hacer. Nunca lo había visto así, indefenso, sufriendo por algo que yo no entendía.

—¿No…no me quieres contar? —le pregunté—. Tal vez así pueda entenderlo mejor.

Nos quedamos en silencio por largo rato. Asumí que no quería decirme nada. Cuando me di por vencida estuve a punto de dejarlo solo, me iba a levantar de la cama cuando me tomó por la muñeca y tiró con suavidad para volverme a sentar a su lado. Entonces comenzó a narrar su historia:

—Tenía dieciocho años cuando conocí a Cho Chang. Era la hija del general del ejército británico. Su madre era diplomática. Papá nos llevaba a sus fiestas cuando invitaban a los empresarios reconocidos y siempre nos encontrábamos —contó con la voz áspera—. En ese entonces yo y Cedric éramos amigos en el instituto al que íbamos.

Las alarmas se dispararon.

—¿Qué? —exclamé—. ¿Cedric? ¿El Cedric?

—El Cedric…—asintió sin sonreír—. Era mi mejor amigo. Él… él salía con Cho. Fueron novios durante dos años. Los tres éramos amigos en realidad —pausó y suspiró, nunca me miró a los ojos—. Un día tuve que ir a dejar a Cho a su casa porque Cedric estaba demasiado ebrio para manejar. Entonces nos besamos. Besé a la novia de mi mejor amigo —rió con amargura—. Qué imbécil… de haber sabido que ella después….

Gimió una vez más y agachó la cabeza para lanzar un quejido angustiante. Me dolía verlo llorar, sufrir por algo que poco a poco iba tomando forma y que dentro de mí parecía no tener sentido. Había algo que no estaba bien con todo aquello. Algo no encajaba.

—Ella dejó a Cedric por mí —continuó, siempre susurrando. Los objetos en sus manos crujían a medida que los estrujaba como una forma de sacarse la tensión—. Él me odió, lo que es de esperarse después de una traición. Cortamos todo tipo de lasos. Se fue a estudiar fuera del país y no supe más de él, hasta ahora —sus ojos encontraron los míos y repentinamente me sentí culpable. Era como si hubiese reavivado su dolor sin querer solo por intentar relacionarme con Cedric.

—Lo lamento, no tenía como saber…

—Pasó un año cuando Cedric intentó reconquistarla —interrumpió—. Yo era muy competitivo y no quería que ganara a la chica si podía evitarlo, así que… —su respiración se aceleró, la carta en sus manos crujió más fuerte—. Así que le pedí matrimonio.

Dentro de mí las imágenes comenzaron a amarase como un puzle. Algo de envidia cruzó por mi pecho al imaginarme a alguien como él desbordarse de amor al punto de pedirle matrimonio a la chica, aunque más que amor fuera competencia.

—Apenas ella dijo que sí me arrepentí de haberlo hecho —prosiguió—. Pero ya estaba. La había jodido. Cedric me amenazó con que terminara aquel compromiso, sabía que no estaba enamorado de ella como para casarme, pero ya era tarde —contó respirando agitado—. Su padre organizó una fiesta para cuatrocientas personas en un palacio que no recuerdo —su voz se tornó ronca, mi mano en su espalda aumentó la caricia—. Era la noticia del año en la alta sociedad. La hija del general del ejército se iba a casar con el heredero de Berns and White. Me gusto aquella atención, pero mis padres no estaban de acuerdo. Mamá me pidió mil veces que cancelara la boda, que después me iba a arrepentir. Pero yo seguí adelante, porque quería ganarle la chica a Cedric, aunque no la amara.

Sentí un temor extraño. Intenté pasarlo por alto pero fue inevitable pensar… ¿Y si Harry estaba conmigo solo por querer ganarle a Cedric? Deseché la idea. No podía ser tan inmaduro.

—Días previos a la boda, Neville organizó una despedida de soltero —siguió. Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

—Espera… ¿Neville sabe de esto?

Asintió vehemente.

—Claro que sí, somos amigos hace años…—explicó con suavidad—… Neville organizó una despedida y gracias a eso recordé lo que significaba tener mi edad y estar soltero —miró hacia el techo y una sonrisa lastimera asomó por sus labios—. Me tiré a la bailarina. Desperté en el baño de un bar con los pantalones en el suelo y la chica sobre mí. Neville me encontró, pero no dijo nada —intenté imaginarme la escena, pero me causó asco de solo crearla en mi mente—. El día de la boda no pude sacarme de la cabeza lo que había hecho, pero no por sentirme culpable con Cho, sino, porque estaba a punto de dejar de lado mi libertad para siempre. Mamá hasta el último día insistió en que cancelara la maldita boda… y no lo hice —entonces su voz se tornó amarga, sus ojos se oscurecieron y mi mano dejó de acariciarle la espalda—. Pero sí decidí de la peor forma cómo acabar con aquello…

—No te presentaste —adiviné recordando las palabras de la carta que poco a poco iban cobrando un sentido tétrico y diabólico en mi cabeza.

Asintió lentamente. Sus ojos bajaron hasta la carta y se llevó una mano a la boca ahogando el llanto.

—Desaparecí, me fui a un bar, arrojé el teléfono a la basura para no ser contactado —lloró—. Volví a casa en la mañana totalmente ebrio. Me recibió el General Chang y me agarró a golpes contra una pared. Recuerdo que me arrojó sobre el capó del auto de mi padre y siguió golpeándome. Gritaba que iba a pagar por lo que le había causado a su hija, que iba a buscar la forma de matarme, de meterme a la cárcel. En esos instantes no entendía hasta qué punto el hombre odiaba la humillación pública que le había causado a su hija como para querer molerme la cabeza a golpes, simplemente no me había casado con ella, podía encontrar a alguien mejor —pausó y me miró, su cuerpo temblaba, sus ojos no dejaban de arrojar lágrimas dolorosas. Finalmente la carta en sus manos cobró sentido—. Papá y Sirius lo detuvieron. No veía nada con un ojo inflamado y sentía sabor a sangre en la boca, me había sacado un diente. Entonces vi a su madre. Ella lloraba con esta carta en sus manos, me gritó asesino cuando me metieron dentro de la casa. Recuerdo que papá me empujó sobre el sofá mientras mi madre lloraba y buscaba el botiquín. Sirius comenzó a llamar por teléfono buscando un pasaje de avión. Yo seguía sin entender nada.

Parecía que divagaba en acciones y nunca llegaba al punto. Mi cerebro armó el puzle poco a poco. Pero ya tenía una idea clara, solo necesitaba que él lo confirmara.

—Cuando se calmaron finalmente me dijeron lo qué había ocurrido —dejó caer el libro y la carta y se pasó las manos por la cara arrojando los lentes lejos—. Ella buscó una forma de destruirme Ginny, buscó una forma de hacerme pagar… ella… solo sé que sacó el arma de su padre de algún lugar —gimió y se llevó las manos al cuello tirando del borde de la camisa, tenía la cara roja, las lágrimas resbalaban sin cesar, su respiración estaba agitada, sus manos temblaban—… ella…. Ella…

—Harry, basta…—supliqué comenzando a llorar, comprendiendo finalmente lo que había ocurrido. No toleraba verlo así.

—Ella se disparó en la cabeza Ginny —exhaló un gemido horriblemente doloroso y yo lloré con él—. Se disparó… se suicidó por mí y me culpó… yo la maté… yo maté a Cho…soy un asesino…

* * *

**NOTAS**

Intentaré ser breve. Windermere en efecto es uno de los sectores outdoor más exclusivos de Inglaterra, y sí, es una zona hermosa. Si buscan "Lake District" en Google podrán ver algunas fotografías de la región. Tuve la suerte de conocer ese lugar y es maravilloso.  
Si Lily, James y Sirius conocen sobre Ginny (siendo que Sirius era el único) es porque Harry les habló de ella, pero eso se sabrá con algunos detalles en el próximo capítulo.

Finalmente la historia de Harry.

Como ven la situación es algo macabra y muy dolorosa. Harry vive con una culpa que Ginny tendrá que solucionar de algún modo.  
Estos capítulos son dramáticos y dolorosos y espero irradiar eso a través de cada palabra. El pasado de Harry es uno de los más brutales de la historia y quiero que se lea real.

En el siguiente capítulo viene el POV de él. Y veremos a Ginny en su mejor papel y espero que les guste, porque me ha costado muchísimo escribirlo, más aún si ella es la que tiene que sacarlo a él de ese dolor. ¿Qué hará para convencerlo si nadie más pudo en diez años?

Y ¿Qué tiene que ver El Principito en todo esto? Lo sabrán, obviamente, en el siguiente capítulo.

Gracias por leer, por los reviews, por los favoritos y por el apoyo.  
¡Recomienden la historia a sus amigos!

**Canción del inicio: Monster de Imagine Dragons.  
**(Verán varias canciones de ellos en el fic, pero es solo porque las letras se asemejan demasiado al argumento).

Kate.-


	31. Capítulo 31

**...  
XXXI**

**HARRY**

"_Oh, you tell me to hold on, oh you tell me to hold on… But innocence is gone, and what was right is wrong…"_

_..._

Todo había dado un giro. Súbitamente las cosas comenzaron a caer, a cambiar, como si fueran fichas de dominó.  
Desde el momento que quise celebrar su cumpleaños y de mi abrupta sinceridad al confesar que efectivamente quería exclusividad con ella, debí prever que algo así sucedería.  
Tal vez siempre fue el plan de mi madre. Cuando me vi forzado a confesarle a mi familia durante la semana que me quedé con ellos que vivía con una amiga, insistieron en conocerla.  
Claro que sí. Mamá no le habría pedido a Ginny que entrase a la habitación sin alguna razón especial. Ella quería que me confesara con la única persona a la que temía destrozar con la verdad de mi pasado.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba. Sin exigirme explicaciones, sin gritarme, sin salir huyendo despavorida. Solo me miraba, me acariciaba la espalda, intentaba contenerme. Y yo volvía a llorar. Las últimas semanas había derramado más lágrimas de las que hubiese querido, aunque por suerte eran siempre dentro de cuatro paredes. No estaba dispuesto a que me vieran. Pero con ella era distinto.

¿Por qué no arranqué cuando la vi con la carta y la fotografía en la mano?, ¿por qué no le grité y le exigí que no se inmiscuyera en mis cosas?, ¿por qué, en lugar de alterarme, le tomé la mano al no verme capaz de hacer todo lo demás?... ¿Por qué le conté todo?

La escuché respirar. Mis manos temblaban, mi cuerpo temblaba. Todo estaba mal. El dolor quemaba ¡y mierda que dolía! Y no me dolía la pérdida de Cho, no, me dolía la culpa. Esa mierda de culpa que ella había dejado sobre mí como una maldición que no me dejaba vivir en paz.

Ginny miró al techo. Yo mantenía la cabeza agarrada entre mis manos y los codos sobre las rodillas. La carta había caído arrugada al suelo, la fotografía la acompañó junto con el libro. Aquel libro que en alguna época fue mi favorito y que Cho se encargó de transformar en una pesadilla.

Ginny suspiró y la escuché moverse a mi lado.

—Está bien… —dijo con la voz gruesa, como si contuviera las ganas de llorar. Respiró profundamente. No levanté la cabeza, pero sabía que me estaba mirando—…Tú… esto… —Otro respiro—. ¿Hace cuánto que vives con esta culpa sobre ti?

No me esperaba ese tipo de pregunta. Cerré los ojos con pesadez.

—Hace más de diez años…—susurré. Mi voz sonó seca y gutural. Tenía la boca amarga.  
La sentí mover sus manos.

—¿Hace diez años vives culpándote por…esto? —preguntó recogiendo la carta. La miré desde mi posición y erguí la cabeza sin entender su expresión. Parecía asqueada. Sus ojos encontraron los míos. No entendía su mirada, era como si no le encontrara lógica a lo que acababa de decirle.

Simplemente asentí.

Inhaló aire por la boca con fuerza y se llevó una mano a la frente pasándosela por el pelo.

—Está bien… esto… Dios, qué difícil —murmuró. Me buscó con la mirada—. Yo… yo no soy sicóloga Harry, tampoco soy siquiatra… pero… antes… quiero decir… Me podrías…. —sacudió la cabeza al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Me causó algo de gracia, pero en su expresión seguía existiendo un dejo de desesperación por encontrar lo que quería decir—. ¿Qué te dijeron tus padres?... ¿Neville?... ¿qué te dijo la gente que te conoce después de que sucediera… esto?

Tomó la carta entre sus dedos como si fuera algo asqueroso, lo mismo expresaban sus palabras y su cara al referirse así al papel. Suspiré.

—Que debía seguir adelante… que… que el dolor iba a pasar…—gemí. Apreté los puños. Ella me vio las manos, pero en lugar de tomarlas me pasó un cojín.

—Golpéalo —susurró. La miré incrédulo—. Necesitas quitarte la rabia Harry, anda, golpéalo—me pidió.

Apreté el cojín y le di un par de puñetazos que aliviaron tremendamente la frustración que sentía. Algunas plumas volaron por el aire, ella aguardó pacientemente. Las lágrimas habían vuelto a caer.  
¡Mierda, odiaba sentirme tan débil!

—¿Mejor? —preguntó al cabo de un rato, después de haber desplumado al pobre cojín. Asentí, ella sonrió con amabilidad—. Escucha, Harry… —susurró. La carta en sus manos crujía cada vez que apretaba el papel—… alguien… alguna de las personas que conoces, con las que hablaste, alguna… ¿alguna te dijo que esto no era tu culpa? —preguntó. La miré entre incrédulo y sorprendido, esperando que riera de su propio chiste. Pero estaba completamente seria señalando el papel en sus manos—. ¿Harry?

Me había quedado callado. Negué con la cabeza en silencio.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello otra vez. Se puso de pie rápidamente y caminó con lentitud por toda la habitación mirando el techo.

—Nadie me lo iba a decir, Ginny —agregué—. Soy culpable… —sentí el dolor en mi pecho agrandarse hasta alcanzar mi garganta—…. Yo la maté…—gemí. El dolor se apoderó de mis manos, las llevé hasta el cojín y comencé a golpearlo de nuevo. Ella llegó con rapidez a mi lado y me detuvo colocándome una mano en el hombro. Se volvió a sentar. Sus ojos me observaban de un modo extraño. No había lástima en ellos, había comprensión, pero también me miraba como si hubiese hecho algo equivocado, como si hubiera cometido un error.

—Harry —dijo angustiada—. Esto no fue tu culpa —jadeó. No parpadeé. Ella también estaba llorando, pero no era por la situación, no era por mi historia… sus ojos, su expresión, la forma en la que movía su cuerpo… todo señalaba desesperación por hacerme entender algo que no comprendía.

—¿Cómo que no, Ginny? —gemí—. ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije?

—Claro que sí —susurró. Se quitó un mechón de pelo de los ojos y luego se mordió el labio, como si no encontrara las palabras adecuadas—. Harry… mira, yo no sé nada de sicología, no sé nada de las personas y tampoco la conocí a ella. Pero sí te conozco a ti, y puedo dar fe de que eres una persona íntegra y de buen corazón. Inmaduro, sí, lo eres, actúas antes de pensar en las consecuencias, pero eso no te convierte en un asesino…

—Ginny no entiendes, yo…

—Entiendo perfectamente —dijo con más vehemencia. Me mostró la carta y la colocó frente a mis ojos, los suyos ardían—. Harry, cometiste un error, eso ya lo sabes. Te comprometiste para joderte a un amigo, para ganarle a la chica. ¿Pero qué edad tenías? ¿Diecinueve, veinte? Eras un crío, por Dios. Un chico que estaba en pleno apogeo entre la transición de ser niño y ser un adulto. Es la peor época para tomar decisiones. Ninguna se hace con la cabeza fría, todo se hace sin pensar, actuamos con pasión, nos dejamos llevar por las emociones y cuando la cagamos, recién la cabeza manda señales. Eso sucede cuando tienes veinte años Harry. Le pediste matrimonio a una mujer sin quererla solo para molestar a Cedric, pero… ¿sabes algo? —la miré sin parpadear, estaba totalmente angustiada por dejar claro su punto—. De todas las estupideces que podrías haber hecho, la mejor decisión que pudiste haber tomado fue no casarte con ella.

Agité la cabeza cuando sus palabras golpearon directo a mi pecho. Nada de lo que decía tenía sentido.

—¿De qué hablas? Fue lo peor que pude haber hecho, por eso Cho…

—Por eso se suicidó— dijo con frialdad. Sus ojos irradiaban rabia, pero la vi contenerse—. Harry —abrió la carta, leyó cada palabra en silencio. Ante cada lectura, su rostro se iba transformando—. Harry, ella… dime… solo dime… ¿qué hubiese ocurrido si te hubieras casado con ella, si hubieras tenido hijos con ella? ¿Qué hubieras hecho si repentinamente te descubres con veinticinco años y tres niños a los que mantener? ¿Con una mujer a la que no amas, viendo que la vida que podrías haber tenido se te fue de las manos por haberte jodido a un amigo? ¿Qué habrías hecho si se te presenta la oportunidad de ir a un bar, de conocer a una chica? ¿Te la habrías tirado, no? Porque quien comete una estupidez sin pensar, cometerá estupideces mil veces. Con esa chica del bar te habrías dado cuenta de la imbecilidad que cometiste al casarte con alguien a quien no amabas, ¿y si tu mujer se hubiera enterado?... piensa fríamente, Harry… si Cho, ella… se hubiera enterado de que la engañabas, que tenías una amante… ¿cuál crees que habría sido su reacción?

Las palabras entraron a tropel por mis oídos. Ninguna hacía la conexión que necesitaba para dejar de sentirme un imbécil, pero Ginny estaba decidida a hacerme entender su punto. Fruncí el ceño.

—Ginny… no, no tienes que hacer esto, de verdad, nada va a solucionar…

—¿Sabes qué habría hecho ella? —volvió a preguntar. Sus dedos levantaron la carta frente a mis ojos—. Se habría suicidado otra vez. Y lo habría hecho mil veces con tal de asegurarse que el hombre que le pidió matrimonio no fuera feliz con nadie más que no fuese con ella —concluyó. Algo dentro de mí se estremeció, como si hubiese abierto una ventana.

—¿Cómo dijiste? —murmuré pasmado. Ginny leyó la carta en silencio.

—Ella te sentenció Harry —explicó angustiada—. Ella… esta perra encontró el modo de torturarte de por vida. Se aseguró de la forma más cruel y brutal que jamás pudieses ser feliz con nadie. Incluso estando muerta te está manipulando. Buscó el modo para que su muerte te persiguiera por el resto de tu vida, porque ella misma sentenció en esta puta carta que te iba a joder para que pagaras por todo lo que le hiciste. Pero yo me pregunto ¿qué mierda hiciste Harry? ¿Acaso fuiste tú el que le colocó el arma en la cabeza? ¡No! Fue ella —agregó bajito, sus ojos habían comenzado a derramar lágrimas mientras que en mi interior se desataba una seguidilla de emociones que no sabía distinguir—. Ella decidió hacerlo, ella decidió ponerle fin a su vida para torturarte, tú simplemente tomaste la decisión correcta para ti. ¿Fuiste un idiota por hacerlo el mismo día? ¡Sí! Fuiste un imbécil, cualquiera odiaría y maldeciría al novio por hacerle eso a la novia… pero tú no la mataste… ¿entiendes lo que te quiero decir?

Exhalé todo el aire que quedaba dentro de mis pulmones. Jamás me habían expuesto las cosas de ese modo y hasta ese punto parecía que algo se iba reconstruyendo poco a poco. Pero las dudas y la culpa aún seguían ahí.

—Pero ella lo hizo por mí, aún así fue mi culpa, yo provoqué eso… —jadeé. Ella movió la cabeza.

—Harry —susurró. Me tomó la mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos. Nos miramos un segundo en silencio. Apretó el agarre y aquello mágicamente me confortó—. Te diré algo que pienso. No está escrito en los libros, ni nadie me lo ha dicho, simplemente es lo que creo —bajó la mirada y miró nuestras manos. La carta había sido abandonada sobre la colcha—. Entiendo que existan personas que cuando sufren de un dolor que no pueden soportar, sea físico o emocional y no hallan el mejor modo de librarse de él, acudan a quitarse la vida. Pero… es una forma fácil de no enfrentar el problema. Es como si no pudieras lidiar con tus emociones, con el dolor. Son cosas de la vida y uno debe salir adelante. Esa fuerza es la que nos hace mejores personas y también más fuertes ante los problemas. ¿Te imaginas si todo el mundo fuera débil? Todos se quitarían la vida… —sonrió con tristeza y un amago de dolor cruzó por sus ojos—. Si yo fuera débil, hace muchísimo que me habría suicidado por culpa de mi madre —di un respingo—. Pero ya ves… aquí estoy, luchando día a día para tener la vida que quiero, con o sin su amor. ¿Duele? Por supuesto. Es mi madre y la quiero y me encantaría que me quisiera también… —algunas lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro. Sabía que ella era fuerte, pero fue en ese instante cuando descubrí que frente a mí estaba la mujer que tenía el espíritu y la fortaleza más grande que cualquier persona que hubiese conocido. Se estaba abriendo conmigo para ayudarme a salir del oscuro pozo en el que estaba, pero en el proceso había vuelto a romper sus propias heridas que para ella jamás estarían completamente cerradas—. Pero no por eso voy a quitarme la vida, porque tengo algo por lo que vale la pena luchar y quiero seguir haciéndolo.

—Ginny —susurré enternecido—. No tienes que hacer esto…

—Sí, tengo… porque nadie te ha dicho la verdad sobre esta maldita carta —gimió—. Harry, hay personas débiles, sí, personas que no tienen la fuerza para seguir luchando. Tal vez no me guste cómo enfrenten los problemas buscando el modo fácil, huyendo y quitándose la vida como si con eso el dolor menguara. Pero tal vez, solo tal vez, podría entenderlos —respiró agitada y volvió a tomar la carta—. Pero esto…Dios Harry, esta carta, esta maldita carta la escribió una mujer que quiso joderte la vida a propósito. Buscó el modo de hacerte sentir culpable. Buscó la forma en la que todos los días pensaras en ella para que jamás la olvidaras. Porque si ella seguía con vida la ibas a olvidar fácilmente. Harry, este tipo de personas son sicópatas. Ella no estaba sufriendo por tu amor. En ningún lado de esta mierda de carta dice que te ama, por el contrario, dice que te odia y que quiere hacerte sufrir. ¿Qué clase de persona es capaz de quitarse la vida para condenar a otro? Pues, ella lo hizo. No estaba sufriendo. Tenía dos opciones, seguir adelante con su vida y superar la humillación de ser la hija del general abandonada en el altar, o, quitarse la vida y condenarte aún más de lo que ya estabas socialmente por haberla abandonado. Esa mujer, Harry, tenía dos opciones, al igual que tú. Pero decidió el castigo más cruel y brutal que podría haberte dado: Se mató y te echó la culpa.

—Por Dios…—gemí. Fue como si se abrieran todas las puertas que estaban cerradas, de repente me sentí un imbécil.

—La única forma en la que tú podrías haber sido el culpable es que le hubieses disparado personalmente —continuó despacito—. Para que hubieses sido el culpable tendrías tú que haber acabado con su vida. No sé, si hubieras estado ebrio y hubieses chocado con ella al lado. Ahí sí hubiera sido tu culpa, yo también te condenaría por ello. Pero no hiciste nada de eso Harry —me miró y sus mano libre secó las lágrimas que resbalaban por mis mejillas causándome un escalofrío—. Tú elegiste tu libertad en el peor momento, pero fue una decisión sensata. Si te hubieses casado con ella ambos habrían tenido una vida de mierda. Tal vez tu propia historia habría sido aún peor que la vida que ahora tienes sintiéndote culpable por algo que no hiciste. Pero ella encontró la forma de coartar esa libertad. Harry, fíjate bien… ¿realmente eres libre desde el día que la abandonaste? ¿Ese era tu plan, no? ¿Y qué fue lo que ella te hizo?

—Me condenó…—susurré sorprendiéndome por haber sido tan idiota. ¿Cómo era que nunca me había puesto a pensar lo que realmente significaban las palabras de la carta? Sentí que la rabia volvía a fluir, me puse de pie de un salto—. ¡La perra me condenó! ¡Y yo el imbécil caí en su puto juego!

Ginny me miró desde la cama, movió la cabeza asintiendo ante mis palabras. Se puso de pie lentamente y tomó la carta y la fotografía que estaba en el suelo con una mano. Me las mostró.

—Sé que es mucho para pensar. Diez años de sufrimiento no se borran de la noche a la mañana. Pero, al menos podrías considerar deshacerte de esta carta —murmuró—. Si quieres conservar la fotografía porque quieres tener un lindo recuerdo de lo que fue ella para ti, no hay problema. Pero si la quieres tener para seguir culpándote cada vez que la veas… —suspiró—. Al menos… si quieres dar un paso adelante, deshazte de esto —dijo señalando la carta.

Al mirarla sentí que todo cobraba sentido. Algo que no había sentido antes. El peso que siempre había estado en mi pecho ya no existía. ¿Cómo era posible que en un solo momento Ginny, la única persona que sin quererlo se había transformado en alguien imprescindible en mi vida, cambiara mi pasado con unas pocas palabras?

Tomé la carta y mis dedos vibraron, como si hubiese tocado veneno. Fruncí el ceño. No quería seguir castigándome por algo que no era directamente mi culpa. Ginny tenía razón, la decisión había sido de Cho. Ambos tomamos decisiones equivocadas aquel día, pero yo lo hice para ser libre… ella lo hizo para condenarme.

—Hay unas velas en el altar que mi madre tiene en el pasillo —le dije. Sus ojos se iluminaron. Sin decir nada fue a buscar una.

Cuando volvió, la luz de la vela le iluminaba el rostro con un brillo tenue. La tomé y me acerqué a un basurero metálico. Algo en mí no quería renunciar a ese dolor, pero era solo porque dejar de sentir culpa significaba dejar el pasado atrás.  
Miré la carta y luego a la fotografía y finalmente a Ginny, quien aguardaba sin decir nada. Como si no estuviera segura si dejarme hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Es tú decisión esta vez…—me dijo. Le sonreí y estiré mi brazo. No podía hacer eso solo.

—¿Me ayudas? —pregunté muy bajo. Ella se acercó y sujetó mi mano que sostenía la carta y la foto para detener los temblores.

—¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo ahora? —preguntó. Asentí con vehemencia.

Acerqué los objetos a la vela y con una maravillosa sensación de alivio vi como la carta comenzaba a consumirse. La dejé caer en el basurero junto con la fotografía. Un hilo de humo subió hasta nosotros hasta que no quedó más que papel chamuscado.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

—Gracias…—susurré sin quitar los ojos del basurero. Un alivio estremecedor se coló por mi pecho, mi espalda, mi cuello, mis brazos y piernas. Ella suspiró.

—Ya diste el primer paso…—dijo colocando una mano en mi espalda—. Ahora debes dejar que la culpa se vaya. No tienes nada por lo que sentirte así. _Eres mejor que eso_.

Sus palabras me reconfortaron, le volví a sonreír. Repentinamente quise besarla, pero en su lugar la abracé, sorprendiéndola. Apoyé la barbilla en su cabeza y cerré los ojos. Ella pasó los brazos bajo los míos y los aferró a mi espalda. Estuvimos así un lago instante hasta que miré el suelo donde había ido a parar el tomo del Principito. Gruñí. Aún no acababa.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó separándose. Sus ojos siguieron los míos. Se alejó un poco y caminó hasta el suelo tomando el libro—. Oh… ¿tiene algo que ver, no?

—Siempre fue mi favorito —expliqué—. Cuando era niño mamá me lo leía todo el tiempo. Me gustaba el zorro.

—¿Y qué relación tiene con…?

—Cada vez que veníamos donde mis padres ella lo leía y me repetía las frases que más le gustaban —tuve un escalofrío—. Cuando…—respiré profundo—. Cuando murió, guardé las cosas ahí como una forma de… honrarla—reí con amargura—. Qué imbécil…

—No es imbécil, fuiste noble…—miró el libro preocupada—. ¿No piensas quemarlo, o sí?

Lo pensé, pero por la expresión de Ginny era obvio que no estaba dispuesta a quemar un libro.

—¿Qué propones? —le pregunté entonces.

—Tengo una idea —dijo sonriendo.

Caminó hasta el escritorio y apoyó el libro sobre la mesa. Sacó un lápiz. Intenté espiarla por encima, pero no pude ver qué estaba haciendo. Al cabo de unos segundos se acercó hasta mí con una sonrisa en el rostro. Me entregó el libro.

—Ábrelo —me pidió sonriente. Cuando abrí la primera hoja y vi lo que había escrito, todo lo bueno que podría haber sentido por ella se incrementó al máximo.

"_**No era más que un zorro igual a muchos otros, pero lo hice mi amigo y ahora es único en el mundo**__.  
Para un nuevo comienzo.  
Recuerda que podrás contar siempre conmigo.  
Ginny".  
_

Y así de simple Ginny había cambiado el significado de aquel libro que durante diez años estuvo maldito, convirtiéndolo otra vez en mi favorito.  
Lo cerré lentamente. Las emociones se acumularon dentro de mí como un huracán. Arrojé el libro sobre la cama y de un solo movimiento la tomé por la cintura y la besé con fuerza. Al principio la sorprendí y no supo qué hacer con los brazos, pero luego me rodeó el cuello y se aferró a mí con fuerza.  
En un solo instante, por un simple error, por mera curiosidad —Dios, agradecía a la vida que Ginny fuera tan curiosa—, sin esperarlo, ella había reconvertido mi vida. Aquel libro y aquella habitación súbitamente volvían a ser objeto de calidez y confort en mi existencia. Solo porque ella había reparado el dolor, esa mierda de dolor que jamás tuvo sentido.  
Y aquel beso… aquel beso que me moría por darle y no quería detener, era el impulso que necesitaba, la salida que estaba esperando.  
La solución a todo era ella. Siempre fue ella. Y por primera vez en años me sentí absolutamente feliz.

…

Esa noche por primera vez dormí en mi habitación después de diez años.  
Cuando bajamos al primer nivel con Ginny mis padres se impresionaron al vernos con los ojos hinchados y las mejillas irritadas. Cuando les contamos lo que había ocurrido, mamá se puso a llorar y sin decir nada me abrazó con fuerza, papá solo miraba a Ginny sin poder creer que ella hubiera conseguido lo imposible.  
Cuando anuncié que dormiría en mi habitación sus expresiones fueron dignas de una fotografía, pero solo quedaron en mi mente. Mamá no dejaba de llorar y hasta cierto punto comenzó a fastidiarme. Fue Sirius quien para aplacar el drama dijo que con Ginny podíamos compartir la misma cama para "crear un nuevo recuerdo" en la habitación que por tantos años no pude ver. Pero ella decidió dormir en la de huéspedes poniendo especial énfasis en aclarar algo que me revolvió el estómago:

—No tenemos por qué dormir juntos, solo somos amigos —había dicho molesta. Sirius no volvió a tocar el tema, aunque tampoco nos quitó los ojos de encima.

Esa noche soñé con Ginny. Me desperté más de una vez con una sonrisa idiota en el rostro, algo que jamás me había sucedido. Siempre que despertaba a mitad de la noche era porque tenía que vomitar cuando estaba ebrio.  
Por razones que no comprendía deseaba como loco que amaneciera. Pero pronto volví a quedarme dormido y no desperté hasta entrado el medio día del sábado.  
Hacía años que no dormía tan plácidamente. Con excepción de la noche después del cumpleaños de Ginny, cuando al día siguiente un cosquilleo en el estómago me puso en alerta cuando desperté y la vi dormir a mi lado.

El fin de semana fue completamente diferente a lo que hubiese esperado. Me divertí. Lo que era mucho decir. Descubrí que Ginny era muy buena para jugar futbol y rugby, tal vez por sus hermanos. Hicimos un partido donde yo hice equipo con mi padre y Ginny con Sirius y nos ganaron por goleada.  
Como mi padre no era buen perdedor los dejamos jugar a ellos dos y yo me senté en las escaleras de piedra que daban al jardín mientras bebía una botella de cerveza y los miraba.  
Jamás la había visto reír así y me aterraba. Porque me gustaba lo que veía.  
Aún no comprendía cómo funcionaban mis emociones. Lo de Cho había causado que no quisiera intentar jamás algo con otra chica de nuevo. Me aterraba la idea de que alguien se enamorara de mí y tuviera que cagarla por no poder responder a aquellas emociones. Y lo mismo si era al revés. No podía permitirme querer a alguien si ya no confiaba en la sensatez de las mujeres. Mucho menos después de lo que Cho había hecho.  
Lamentablemente con Ginny tenía que actuar de ese modo. No estaba seguro si era buena idea dar un paso más, aunque ya algo había comenzado a cambiar desde que estaba con ella. El solo hecho de haber considerado presentársela a mis padres hablaba de un cambio en mí, pero no sabía si sería favorable para mi futuro.  
La observé correr con Sirius mientras jugaban a quitarse el balón de las manos. Ella era diferente. No era preguntona, no era fisgona, no le preocupaban las dietas y jamás la había escuchado quejarse porque hubiera subido o no de peso. No era de las que después de una noche de sexo exigía compromiso, ella simplemente me daba el espacio que necesitaba, como si supiera que yo no podría ofrecerle nada más. No me arrinconaba en la cama, por el contrario, se apropiaba de las sábanas y daba patadas. Jamás amanecí con ella sobre mi pecho o con sus piernas enganchadas a las mías por temor a que me marchara, como sí sucedía con otras lunáticas.  
Le gustaba el deporte, cantaba pésimo, era independiente, lista y…aunque al principio hubiese querido ser ciego ante lo obvio… era muy…muy bonita. Lo que hacía que todo fuera más difícil.  
Si le sumaba a eso lo que acababa de hacer por mí, toda esa fortaleza que sacaba de no sabía dónde, su coraje, la lucha constante que llevaba en su vida y aún así siempre sonreía…  
Lo tenía todo…

—¿De qué planeta vienes? —susurré mientras la observaba pelear con Sirius por el balón. Ella le dio una patada que hizo a mi padrino caer al suelo y corrió con el balón en las manos hasta el árbol que usaban para contar los puntos.

—¡Eso fue trampa! —exclamó Sirius. Ella gritó y se rió cuando el balón chocó con el árbol. Yo lancé un grito de entusiasmo mientras cogía la botella de cerveza que estaba a mi lado.

—¿Quién va ganando? —Papá se acababa de sentar a mi lado.

—Ginny —dije bebiendo otro sorbo.

—Es buena —dijo sorprendido—. No nos contaste que jugaba.

—No lo sabía —contesté levantando los hombros sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Ginny volvía a correr con el balón en la mano y Sirius poco a poco se quedaba atrás haciendo pausas para tomar aire.

—Tu madre ya la adora —me confesó. Sonreí—. Lo que hizo fue…

—Solo hizo lo que nadie había hecho por mí antes —puntualicé. Miré a mi padre, su ceño se había fruncido—. Me abrió los ojos.

Se hizo silencio. Solo los gritos de Sirius y Ginny llegaban hasta nosotros.

—Lo lamento tanto, hijo —susurró papá. Lo miré de costado, sus ojos estaban vidriosos—. Lamento no haberte podido ayudar con tu madre. Fuimos muy ciegos ante lo obvio.

—No te culpes, yo también fui un imbécil —dije sorbiendo otra vez de la botella.  
Después de la conversación con Ginny y de que me abriera los ojos, le conté a mis padres y a Sirius qué había sucedido y qué me había dicho ella. Mamá lloró durante horas, culpándose por no haber visto las razones obvias que llevaron a Cho a cometer aquella atrocidad. Pero tampoco sabía que ellos mismos se culparon por muchos años por no encontrar una forma de ayudarme.  
La culpable siempre fue ella. No yo. Yo cometí un error. Ella un crimen. ¿Por qué no lo había visto así antes? De repente todo era tan lógico y obvio que era una maravilla sentir al alivio recorrer cada fibra de mi cuerpo.

—Ten cuidado —advirtió entonces. Lo miré ceñudo—. Esa mujer que tienes frente a ti no es cualquier mujer. Es diferente —dijo estudiando a Ginny seriamente. Mi corazón se aceleró—. Ginny tiene poder. Es el tipo de mujer que puede hacer plenamente feliz incluso al hombre más amargado del mundo. No la jodas o la vas a perder. Después puedes arrepentirte.

—¿De qué mierda hablas? —quise saber sintiendo el cuello caliente. Papá me miró fijamente.

—Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo —agregó viéndome de soslayo—. Si no vas a concretar nada con ella, déjala ir. Pero no le des ilusiones.

—Yo no le he dado nada —jadeé, pero el remordimiento se apoderó de mi estómago.

—Sí lo has hecho. La trajiste hasta aquí ¿no? —parecía enfadado, pero estaba más bien preocupado—. Ella es LA mujer, Harry. Con ella no vives una noche de juerga, con ella te casas y concretas una vida. Si no lo vas a hacer a futuro, o al menos no existen esos planes en tu cabeza, entonces acepta el trabajo en Hong Kong. En cualquiera de los dos casos, la elijas a ella o elijas el trabajo, al menos sabré que has madurado. Pero si piensas marcharte y a la vez alimentas sus sentimientos… deberías terminar con esto apenas llegues a Londres, hijo. Te lo digo por SU bien.

—Estás exagerando —dije molesto. Papá se puso de pie y me miró desde arriba.

—Nada de exageraciones. Si te marchas habiéndola conquistado lo único que me quedará por decir de ti es que eres un cabrón y poco hombre. Si no sientes nada por ella, acabalo ya y vete a Hong Kong. Porque no permitiré que sigas comportándote como un pendejo si ella sale de tu vida.

Caminó hasta el ventanal que estaba tras nosotros y entró por él. Yo me quedé con la boca abierta. Papá me había dado un ultimátum. O Ginny u Hong Kong. Él quería que dejara la vida del bar, que dejara de relacionarme con las fiestas. Quería que sentara cabeza fuera con una mujer o con un trabajo estable.  
Apreté la botella entre mis manos. ¿Por qué no podía seguir teniendo la vida de siempre sin tener que caer en una relación? De todos modos era independiente. Mi padre lo único que quería es que fuera más como él, pero eso jamás sucedería.  
Yo era más como Sirius, libre y sin compromisos.  
Vi a Ginny caminar hacia mí. Tenía la frente perlada en sudor, al igual que el escote de su camisa. Bebí un trago de cerveza para enfriar mi garganta. Las palabras de mi padre hicieron eco en mi cabeza:  
_Ella es LA mujer, Harry. Con ella no vives una noche de juerga, con ella te casas y concretas una vida._

—¿Tienes otra? —preguntó señalando la botella. Asentí en silencio y saqué otra cerveza de un cooler que había a un costado. La abrí y se la pasé—. Gracias.

La vi beber y todo dentro de mí se estremeció. Se sentó a mi lado, apoyó las manos hacia atrás y estiró las piernas. El cabello le caía por la espalda y sobre los hombros totalmente enmarañado. Respiraba agitada, su piel brillaba de sudor. Sacudí la cabeza para quitarme las imágenes que mi cerebro había comenzado a formar.

Papá tenía razón en algo. Ginny no era cualquier mujer. Además de todo lo que había descubierto, era una gran amiga, la compañera con quien compartía una cerveza, hablábamos de deportes y bromeábamos jodiéndonos mutuamente. Con ella me divertía.  
Tragué saliva en seco. Nada pasó por mi garganta.

—Ginny —la llamé, sus ojos estaban mirando hacia el frente con una sonrisa burlona. Sirius caminaba hacia nosotros completamente destrozado. Se veía incluso más viejo. Me quitó la cerveza de las manos—. ¡Ey!

—Gracias ahijado —dijo bebiendo todo lo que quedaba. Hizo un sonido de frescor y me devolvió la botella vacía—. No sé de dónde la sacaste —agregó señalando a Ginny—, pero no vuelvas a traer una chica que sepa cómo jugar rugby.

Ella sonrió con sorna.

—No lo lamento —rió. Sirius se quejó y le pasó una mano por el cabello, despeinándoselo—. ¡Oye!

Entró a la casa sin decir nada, Ginny seguía riendo mientras bebía de la botella. No podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. Repentinamente comprendí que si la chica con la que tenía algo se llevaba así con mi padrino, solo podía significar una cosa: que teníamos un factor en común.

Por Dios… con Ginny éramos prácticamente iguales, solo que ella era en definitiva más fuerte que yo en muchos aspectos.  
Tenía que saberlo… tenía que decirle…

—Ginny —la volví a llamar. Me miró de costado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupada, asentí. Se acomodó en los escalones apoyando las manos en las rodillas y dejó la botella a un lado—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Me llevé una mano a la boca y me rasqué la mejilla. Ella siguió mis movimientos.

Inhalé profundamente.

—Mi padre me ofreció un trabajo —le conté. Ella sonrió.

—¿En serio? —dijo contenta—. ¡Es genial, Harry!

Balanceé la cabeza, inseguro.

—Eso depende…

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Es en Hong Kong —pausé. Mi cabeza calculó los kilómetros que me separarían de Inglaterra—. Si acepto tendría que irme por un año.

Esperé. Era la prueba que necesitaba. Tenía que ver la desesperanza en sus ojos, quería encontrar una forma para que ella acabara con todo, pero en su rostro solo había sorpresa.

—Guau… —murmuró. Miró alrededor como si buscara qué decir, pero su expresión era extraña—. ¿Cuándo?

—En Octubre.

Abrió la boca asombrada. Se colocó un mechón de pelo tras a oreja sin dejar de mirar el horizonte. Parecía pensativa, sus pupilas se movían como si analizara algo invisible ante sus ojos.

—Es increíble —dijo entonces. Sonaba sincera, mi espalda se congeló—. ¿Y… quieres ir?

—No lo sé —contesté. No sabía qué esperaba realmente. ¿Qué discutiéramos? ¿Qué me suplicara? No. Ella no era así. No me iba a hacer un espectáculo. Ni siquiera lo había hecho después de una semana sin saber nada sobre mí. No podía usar la excusa de la mujer dependiente para librarme de ella.

—Deberías ir —dijo entonces. Y nuevamente me volví a sorprender. Si bien no esperaba menos de ella, yo quería que fuera más como una ruptura para poder volver a mi antigua vida. Pero su sonrisa era animosa—. Es un año, no es tanto tiempo. Además, te servirá para olvidarte de todo lo que viviste aquí. Podrás viajar —agregó entusiasta—. ¿Te imaginas todos los lugares que podrás conocer? Tailandia, Malasia, la muralla China, India…Tendrás mucho que visitar —sus ojos se opacaron un instante y se llevó una mano al pecho inconscientemente—. Si fuera yo… lo haría —dijo mirándome intensamente—. Esas oportunidades no se la dan a todo el mundo, si pudiera viajar y conocer no lo pensaría dos veces. Después de todo, no tienes nada indispensable que te amarre a Inglaterra, no dejarás nada atrás.

Aquellas palabras taladraron mi pecho con fuerza. ¿No tenía nada que dejar? Al menos hasta hace algunos meses así lo habría creído, pero ahora…

Vi la energía en sus ojos y el entusiasmo. Por supuesto que ella no lo pensaría dos veces. Una persona que se había esforzado por lograr grandes cosas en su vida sin nada más que su talento se merecía una oportunidad así. Sin embargo el que se iba a marchar era yo, alguien a quien las cosas se le habían dado demasiado fáciles. No era justo.

—Lo estoy pensando —dije entonces. Ella asintió.

—No lo pienses tanto Harry, mientras más lo piensas más se aplazan los planes. Hay que concretarlos de una vez —tomó la botella y bebió con rapidez. ¿Desde cuándo tenía tanto desplante? ¿O siempre había sido así y no me había dado cuenta?

—Tengo que organizar muchas cosas antes de tomar la decisión —acoté. Ella se acomodó cruzando las piernas a lo indio frente a mí.

—No quieres dejar el bar —adivinó—. Es lógico. Es un trabajo fácil, te da buen dinero y conoces gente nueva cada noche —ante aquellas palabras una sombra cruzó por sus ojos. Era obvio que con "gente" se refería a "mujeres". Levanté los hombros con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Es posible.

—Bueno… aún tienes tiempo para decidir, solo espero que hagas lo que consideres mejor para tu vida—agregó con dulzura.

Agarró su cabello y se lo arremolinó hacia el costado izquierdo. Seguí sus movimientos. No sabía qué mas decirle, aunque sus palabras habían causado un temor desconocido. Tal vez muy dentro de mí esperaba que me detuviera, que no me dejara marchar. Así como ella me había dicho que tenía algo por qué luchar, yo quería tenerlo también. Pero era más como desear tener una razón para quedarme. Y no sabía si era mejor aquello o acabar con todo y seguir con mi vida de siempre, sin tener nada a qué aferrarme.

Después de un corto silencio ella curvó sus labios en una sonrisa divertida y estiró sus manos frente a mí con las palmas apuntando hacia arriba.

—¿Quieres jugar? —la miré de reojo. Me acomodé frente a ella y dejé mis manos sobre las suyas. Agradecí mentalmente el cambio de tema, aunque yo lo hubiera iniciado ya se estaba volviendo incómodo.

—¿Realmente crees que puedes ganar?

La mueca de suficiencia en su rostro me causó un escalofrío placentero.

—No me pongas a prueba —contestó. De inmediato sentí un golpe en el dorso de mi mano izquierda.

—¡Ey! No habíamos comenza…—otro golpe—. ¡Ginny! —exclamé.

Ella soltó una risa divertida.

—Vamos Potter, creí que tenías mejores reflejos —dijo golpeándome nuevamente sin darme tiempo de quitar la mano.

Cuando vino el siguiente movimiento alcancé a quitar mis manos pero en lugar de levantarlas la agarré por las muñecas y tiré de ella hacia mí.

—¿Qué haces? —susurró con sus ojos castaños abiertos con sorpresa. Nunca me había fijado en cómo se volvían rojos con la luz del atardecer.

—No lo sé…—murmuré inclinando la cabeza. Apenas alcancé a rosar mis labios con los de ella cuando la voz de mi madre llegó desde la casa anunciando la cena. Nos separamos igual que dos adolescentes asustadizos. Ella se sonrojó y se puso de pie rápidamente.

—Yo… será mejor que…

—Sí —asentí. Me puse de pie, recogí las botellas. Nos miramos un instante y comenzamos a reír.

La vi entrar a la casa y me quedé de pie mirando al vacío. Las cosas que había comenzado a sentir me estaban aterrando, pero a la vez no quería dejar de sentirlas. Era confortable y al mismo tiempo tan diferente a todo lo que hubiese vivido antes que no sabía qué camino tomar.  
Mi padre tenía razón, ¡y mierda que la tenía! Ginny era LA mujer. Tenía que acabar luego lo que fuera que tuviéramos para que ninguno de los dos terminara peor que como estábamos al principio. Solo que no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. Quería saber qué tan lejos podíamos llegar sin hacernos daño.

Y esa era la peor decisión que podría haber tomado.

* * *

**NOTAS**

Sé que es un capítulo intenso. El tema del suicidio es tan potente que no sabía cómo lidiar con él. Intenté del modo más elegante posible que se comprendiera que Cho fue la loca y no Harry. Espero haber dejado bien planteada las ideas.  
Quería que se entendiera por sobre todo, que Cho no se suicido llorando o por lástima de sí misma. ELLA NO LO AMABA. No estaba despechada, ni destruida. Imagínenla con el arma en la mano riendo como loca,** feliz** por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Ella lo hizo **con gusto** porque sabía que solo muriendo y echándole la culpa de su accionar haría sufrir a Harry. Porque si hubiese muerto en un accidente él jamás habría llorado por ella. Necesitaba que se sintiera mal, que sufriera. Como sabía que no la amaba, buscó la forma de que la recordara eternamente, incluso aunque ella no lo amase, porque ella JAMÁS lo amó.  
Cho se habría suicidado mi veces estando casados o no. Porque era la forma de asegurarse que Harry no fuera feliz. No quería que fuera feliz con nadie.  
Ustedes juzguen.

De todos modos, en cuanto a la historia, no crean que todo será tan fácil para los personajes. Harry puede estar comenzando a ver las cosas desde un punto de vista diferente, así como a Ginny. Porque lógicamente ella cambió ante sus ojos y ahora tiene una idea mucho más fuerte de con quién se está involucrando. Obvio, ante eso, le es más difícil decidir si dejarla o no. Pero eso no significa que vaya a pensar con la mente fría.

Los Potter y Sirius volverán a aparecer en un par de capítulos. No sé si tanto como en los últimos, pero jugaran un par de roles importantes.

Ya va quedando menos para el final. Unos nueve o diez capítulos y la historia verá su fin. He avanzado muy rápido, así que esperemos que si sigo con el ritmo de un capítulo semanal puedan tener el final para principios de Junio.

Gracias a todos quienes me apoyan con esta historia y se han quedado con ella. Todos los comentarios son bienvenidos, se los agradecería para saber si debo o no mejorar en algo.  
También pueden comentar a través de Facebook: Búsquenme como Kathleen Cobac. (Todos los días pongo tips sobre mis historias).  
También agradezco los favoritos y el apoyo constante. ¡Recuerden compartir este fic con sus amigos!

Ah, el juego del final aquí en Chile se conoce como "Manos calientes". Pero creo que el nombre es parecido en el resto del mundo, no tiene mucha ciencia jajaja

¡Nos leemos!

Kate.-


	32. Capítulo 32

**Desde ya pido disculpas por lo que van a leer… Cualquier observación es bienvenida.**

**XXXII**

**GINNY**

El fin de semana en Winderemere cambió por completo la perspectiva que tenía de mi vida y de Harry.  
Sus padres eran un encanto y Sirius… Sirius era un sujeto con el cual podía establecer una buena amistad si se daba el caso que lo nuestro con Harry perdurase en el tiempo.  
Pensar en aquello me causaba una maravillosa sensación en el pecho. Pero cada vez que ocurría debía volver a aterrizar. Tenía que repetirme todos los días que lo que sucedía con Harry podría terminar en cualquier instante, podía no durar para siempre. En algún momento él terminaría aburriéndose y yo tendría que unir los pedazos que quedaran de mis sentimientos. Todo porque lo que había comenzado a sentir por él era mucho más fuerte de lo que hubiese creído. Y no quería permitirme entusiasmar con aquellas nuevas sensaciones, me aterraba salir lastimada. Me aterraba enamorarme de él.

No volvimos a tocar el tema de Cho Chang, sin embargo, sabía que a Harry le tomaría tiempo salir de la oscuridad y del dolor en el que había caído por tantos años. Me había dejado entrar a un pedazo de su mundo, había compartido conmigo una historia que no tenía por qué contarme, se había abierto emocionalmente a un nivel que jamás esperé de él, porque él no era de esos.  
Sufrí con sus lágrimas. Jamás me había dolido tanto ver llorar a alguien. El sufrimiento que Harry tenía guardado en su corazón era demasiado para sobrellevarlo solo. No podía creer que nadie le hubiese abierto los ojos a la verdad. Era tan lógico y nadie había sido capaz de verlo.  
La mujer era una loca, una sicópata. Una mujer despechada que no amaba al hombre con el que se iba a casar, probablemente amase su estatus, o amase que él compitiera con Cedric por ella. Aquello subía el ego de cualquier lunática.  
La imaginaba con el arma en a mano, riendo como sicópata frente a un espejo, apuntándose con ella como si le causara gracia, susurrando: "_Te cagaré la vida Harry Potter_".  
Sacudí la cabeza con un escalofrío. Inevitablemente y sin saber por qué, Lavender vino a mi mente.  
Parpadeé varias veces mientras terminaba de unir unas piedras al escote del vestido de Hermione. Me pinché el dedo con la aguja y la imagen de la prima sicópata desapareció de mi mente.  
Cuando regresamos a Londres la vida siguió igual que siempre. Decidí darle espacio a Harry para que se replanteara todo lo que le había ocurrido los últimos días. Sabía que no volveríamos a hablar ni de su ex, ni de Cedric ni de su viaje a Hong Kong.  
Hong Kong… no vi otra solución más que animarlo a ir. Era un año, pero si él se marchaba, yo también. Esperaba una señal del cielo que me invitara a aceptar la propuesta de Milán y repentinamente parecía que todo encajaba.

Sabía que Harry necesitaba salir del país. Lo sabía. Era la mejor opción que podría escoger para su vida. Le haría bien vivir experiencias diferentes. Quedándose en Londres jamás podría curar sus heridas. Podía entenderlo, porque referente a mi propia vida, sabía que largándome a Italia podría comenzar de cero con mi propia historia.  
El dilema: Separarnos. Alejarme de él. Romper y acabar con todo aquello que pudiese tener un posible futuro, aún así supiera muy dentro de mí que eso tal vez no llegaría a buen puerto. Al menos no mientras él no madurase. Harry necesitaba crecer, tenía que aprender a ver la vida como adulto y dejar atrás el adolescente fiestero y sin interés alguno por comprometerse.  
Tal vez yo nunca sería la elegida, no tenía cómo saberlo. Pero al menos si el viaje le servía para encontrar a la mujer correcta o al menos, para enderezar su vida, entonces tenía que hacerlo. Con el dolor de mi corazón tenía que dejarlo marchar.  
Cerré los ojos con fuerza antes que derramaran lágrimas. Me había prometido no volver a llorar por nadie. Ni siquiera por él. Pero sí me había propuesto disfrutar lo que fuera que existiese entre nosotros hasta que cada uno tomara un camino diferente. Aún no me decidía a contarle lo de Milán, no sabía por qué. Tal vez, porque después de todo si le confesaba que yo también me marchaba era una forma de comenzar a despedirnos y aún no quería pasar por eso.

Miré el reloj de mi laptop. Eran las siete de la tarde y aún no acababa la maldita decoración. Quedaban cinco semanas para la boda y si bien me quedaba poco para terminar con los detalles aunque fueran pequeños, era lo más complicado, más aún si los hacía a mano.

Harry había avisado que trabajaría hasta tarde en el bar por algún evento de lanzamiento de una nueva cerveza. Se jactó toda la mañana que era el encargado de organizar a las modelos. No pude más sino que reír. No era una mujer celosa y además, de un modo incomprensible, confiaba en él. Confiaba en la exclusividad que me había prometido.  
¿Podía pecar de idiota? Probablemente. Pero también quería darle una oportunidad para confiar en él. Así que le dije en qué debía fijarse para elegir a las mejores chicas, especialmente si tenían piernas largas, mucho busto y un trasero redondo y levantado. Le guiñé un ojo y salí del departamento con una sonrisa. Sabía que aquella muestra de desinterés por mi parte lo dejaría colgado por largo rato. A él le gustaba que sus amigas actuaran como si tuvieran bigote y yo tenía una vasta experiencia con siete hermanos que me precedían. De femineidad no tenía mucho, aunque no por eso dejaba de serlo cuando lo ameritaba.

Me pasé una mano por el cabello. Los nervios me consumían. La hora pasaba lentamente y pronto terminaría finalmente con un asunto que me tenía sobrecogida.  
Había citado a Cedric al taller. Tenía asuntos que aclarar con él. Después de la historia de Harry había algo que no cuadraba del todo. Y sumando a eso la decisión que había tomado en cuánto a nosotros, ya no podía seguir alimentando los sentimientos de Cedric. Tenía que acabar lo que él deseaba antes que comenzara, aunque en el proceso tal vez me arrepintiera.  
Cedric era un chico estupendo, tal vez el mejor candidato que se hubiese cruzado en mi camino, pero mi corazón se estaba comenzando a inclinar por otro y aquello no podía controlarlo. Al menos hasta que la vida decidiera acabar con toda esa ridícula historia en la que se había convertido mi vida.

Terminé de unir las últimas piedras que colocaría por el día. Miré el reloj, Cedric estaba por llegar.  
Acomodé las cosas y apenas dejé todo ordenado sonaron golpes en la puerta. Respiré varias veces, retorcí mis dedos y abrí.  
La sonrisa radiante de Cedric me desestabilizó. ¿Cómo era posible que yo, yo Ginevra Weasley, causara tanta ilusión en un hombre como él? Por Dios… no lo merecía.

—Hola —saludé.

—Hola —Se inclinó para besarme la mejilla. Me incomodé y de inmediato di un paso atrás.

Me hice a un lado, carraspeé y lo dejé pasar.

—No esperaba tu invitación, ¿quieres ir a cenar después? —preguntó mirando alrededor observando las telas y el busto con el vestido.

—Te lo debía —dije incómoda—. Eh… tenemos que hablar —agregué omitiendo su invitación. Su ceño se frunció.

—Sí, claro…—asintió levemente sorprendido—. ¿Quieres que salgam…?

—No —negué con rapidez—. Prefiero que nos quedemos aquí.

Avancé hacia el escritorio. No quería mirarlo, su sola mueca de incertidumbre me estaba dando dolor de estómago.

Me senté y él se sentó frente a mí. Su frente se había arrugado un poco. Me sentí terrible.

—Escucha… —comencé—. Seré honesta… y directa —suspiré—. No… no podemos seguir viéndonos. Como amigos no hay problema, pero no… no quiero darte ilusiones.

Mis palabras causaron impacto en él lentamente. Abrió mucho los ojos y luego miró hacia abajo, como si analizara lo que le había dicho.

—¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo que te molestó?

Agité la cabeza.

—No… claro que no, eres… eres estupendo —estiré mi mano y tomé la suya que estaba posada sobre el escritorio—. No voy a decirte el típico "no eres tú, soy yo". Me habría encantado que mis sentimientos fluyeran un poco más hacia todo lo que estabas dispuesto a entregarme, pero…

—Pero estás enamorada de otro ¿no? —una sonrisa triste asomó en sus labios. ¿Enamorada? No sabía si sentía tanto por Harry, pero el solo hecho de acordarme de él causaba estragos en cada fibra de mi cuerpo.

—No lo estoy —dije insegura, una risa escéptica escapó de sus labios—. Hay alguien, sí… estamos… estamos en algo.

—¿Algo? —alzó una ceja—. No me suena a nada concreto.

Fruncí la nariz.

—Da igual si se concreta algo o no, te estoy diciendo esto porque no quiero darte esperanzas. Me habría encantado que así fuera pero simplemente esto es más fuerte que yo. Tengo sentimientos por este chico y…

—¿Es Potter?

Sus ojos se cerraron un poco. Recordé la historia de su ex y la rabia comenzó a invadirme. No era culpa de Cedric, obviamente. Él solo tenía resentimiento con Harry porque lo consideraba culpable, tal como él mismo lo creía.

—Sí —admití. Quitó su mano de la mía y se la llevó a la cabeza. Se despeinó sus rizos y miró hacia un costado.

—Ginny, no quiero manipularte ni sonar como un idiota posesivo, pero Potter, él no es…

—Sé lo que sucedió hace diez años —le conté. Sus ojos me miraron con espanto—. Sé lo que pasó con… ¿Cho Chang? ¿Ese era su nombre?

—¿Lo…? ¿Te lo contó él? —preguntó enojado. El dolor que atravesó por sus ojos lo había visto antes, pero en él era angustiante. Aún sufría por lo que había sucedido con esa mujer, tal como Harry. Los había jodido a los dos.

—Sí, pero…

—¿Y qué te dijo? —jadeó. Respiró agitado, estaba enojado, angustiado, dolido—. Seguramente te contó solo mentiras… él no es bueno Ginny, él…—sus ojos se cristalizaron y apretó sus manos formando puños—. Él la ma…

—No —zanjé con rapidez—. Él no la mató, si es lo que quieres decir.

Una sombra de decepción pasó por su rostro. Sus labios formaron una línea.

—Te mintió Ginny —se quejó—. No tienes idea de lo que hizo, ¡destruyó mi vida!

—Ella los destruyó a los dos —replanteé. Cedric agitó la cabeza—. Escucha…

—¡Te está manipulando Ginny! ¡Es lo que siempre hace!

Me pasé una mano por el cabello peinándolo hacia el lado. Intenté ordenar las ideas. No me gustaba que hablara así de Harry, pero la lógica me hacía pensar que Cedric estaba tan dañado como cualquiera que hubiese amado a alguien y la hubiese perdido de esa manera tan brutal. Me mordí el labio.

—Cedric… ella le dejó una carta a Harry… —conté, intentando no entrar en detalles innecesarios—. La carta prácticamente lo condenaba. Se mató para que él se sintiera culpable y no pudiera estar con nadie jamás. Le echó su muerte encima. Yo no la conocí, pero después de lo que leí… rayos… esa mujer estaba loca, Cedric. ¿Quién se mata para hacer sentir culpable a otro?

Su barbilla tembló. Se puso de pie rápidamente y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—Él no la quería y aún así me la quitó y la despreció como basura —sus ojos estaban cargados de dolor. Me miraba como si quisiera hacerme entender que Harry era el villano—. No tienes idea todo lo que sufrí cuando ella se marchó con él. Intenté comprenderla, pero estaba obsesionada con el idiota. Le advertí que él le iba a hacer daño y helo ahí… el amor de mi vida terminó suicidándose por culpa del hijo de puta —jadeó.

Sus palabras ardieron en mi pecho. Recordé el dolor de Harry y súbitamente descubrí que tanto Cedric como él compartían el mismo sufrimiento.

—Tienes razón, fue un idiota —acepté con calma—. Pero Harry no la mató ¿puedes entender eso? —me miró como si tuviera tres cabezas—. Sé que es difícil entenderlo, pero ella quiso acabar con su vida no por despecho, no porque amaba a Harry y no pudiese vivir sin él, no fue por dolor. Lo hizo para vengarse. Sabía que si se quitaba la vida echaría a perder el futuro de Harry. Dios, Cedric, tenían solo veinte años. Y ella se las ingenió para que tanto él como tú sufrieran con su muerte —me acerqué con cautela. Cedric respiraba agitado—. Harry no le disparó. Ella eligió hacerlo. Podría haberte elegido a ti en lugar de hacer aquella atrocidad. Harry le dejó el camino libre para que pudiera volver a tus brazos, pero en cambio fue ella la que decidió acabar con su vida en lugar de ser feliz. Decidió hacer miserable a Harry en lugar de buscar al hombre que realmente la amaba. ¿Quién tiene la culpa? ¿De quién fue realmente la culpa? Por favor… piensa con la cabeza fría.

Mi tono se transformó en una súplica. No me había dado cuenta el nivel de desesperación que tenían mis palabras. Quería intentar de todas las formas posibles que Cedric dejara de encontrar culpable a Harry. Quería limpiar su nombre costara lo que costara. Cedric tenía que entenderlo.  
Respiró profundamente. Vi como su pecho se inflaba y sus ojos me observaban como si hubiese perdido algo. Se acercó hasta mí y me acarició la mejilla. Su sonrisa era increíblemente triste.

—Eres una gran mujer…—susurró—. Eres bonita, divertida, sensata…justa—cerró los ojos y sorbió su nariz—. Hace años que intento rehacer mi vida. La muerte de Cho dejó en mí una herida que nunca ha cerrado. Lo lamento mucho, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme así por Potter. Puedes intentar que cambie de opinión, pero para mí siempre será el cabrón que pretendió ser mi amigo y que me quitó a mi novia. Al menos eso no puedo perdonárselo…

Me sentí terrible con sus palabras. Por supuesto que no podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Nadie podía. Solo el tiempo haría que analizara la historia desde otro punto de vista. Pero mientras siguiera dolido jamás podría dar un paso adelante.  
A fin de cuentas no se diferenciaba mucho de Harry. Ambos tenían un pasado que intentaban solucionar para ser felices y seguir adelante. La diferencia era que Harry lo hacía con las fiestas, no maduraba nunca. Cedric al menos lo intentaba. Lo había intentado conmigo y yo le cerraba la puerta a tener esa oportunidad.  
¿Podía sentirme más culpable?

—No quiero que me odies por tomar bando en este asunto —remarqué—. Solo intento ser justa, como dijiste. Estoy viendo la historia desde afuera… es lo que pienso. Ambos están sufriendo por alguien que no se tomó ningún segundo en pensar en el daño que estaba haciendo a los que la rodeaban. Lo siento, pero no puedo sentir pena por ella.

—Y te lo respeto —dijo con calma—. Pero no cambiarás lo que pienso de él. Para mí siempre será un traidor… el mal nacido que llevó a mi novia a la muerte.

Suspiré resignada.

—No vivas con tanto odio en tu corazón Cedric —susurré—. Si no te mata la pena lo hará el odio. Eres demasiado bueno y noble como para caer en ese juego —agregué estirando mi brazo para acariciarle la mejilla—. Créeme que me habría encantado ser la persona que te hubiese cambiado esos sentimientos, pero no quiero caer en la misma historia y tener algo con un chico si tengo sentimientos por otro. No es justo para ninguno.

—¿Cómo puedes estar segura que con él llegarás a algún lado? Yo siento cosas por ti Ginny —jadeó tomando mi mano en su mejilla—. Estaba organizando nuestro viaje a la playa. Había comenzado a tener esperanza de poder construir algo nuevo contigo.

Sus palabras me ruborizaron. Me sentía halagada.

—Cedric… —susurré enternecida.

—Pero entiendo, los sentimientos no se pueden controlar—acotó con tristeza. Sus labios dibujaron una mueca que me vi tentada a estirar con los dedos. No toleraba verlo triste, menos a él, que siempre estaba sonriente—. Solo te quiero pedir que tengas cuidado con Potter. Jamás confiaré en él, es manipulador, irresponsable, mentiroso… tú eres mejor que eso. Sé que eres demasiado inteligente para que te engañe, pero…—su ceño se frunció—… pero sí algo ya ha sucedido entre ustedes, cuídate y cuida a tu corazón. Porque es capaz de hacerte mucho daño. Si me traicionó a mí que fuimos amigos desde los cinco años, puede hacerlo con la chica con la que se está involucrando.

Lo que dijo fueron como mil cuchillos ardientes. Todas las fibras que habían comenzado a vibrar ante el recuerdo de Harry se estaban quemando con las palabras de Cedric. Sabía que estaba confiando demasiado en él y que en cualquier momento saldría herida. Pero que me lo confirmaran era aún peor a que yo lo creyera.

Nos quedamos en silencio, entonces sin esperármelo me dio un beso en la mejilla. Nunca me había dolido tanto un beso. Odiaba hacerle daño a Cedric. Si había alguien en el mundo que no merecía sufrir era él.

¿Por qué mierda no me enamoraba de él?

—Si me necesitas, búscame —dijo con suavidad—. Podemos ser amigos y salir a beber algo de vez en cuando.

¿Podía ser real? Acababa de confesarle que estaba teniendo una relación con el hombre al que él culpaba por la muerte del amor de su vida, y sin embargo sostenía una sonrisa invitándome a no dejar el contacto, a ser amigos, a pesar de lo que sentía por mí y que yo no podía corresponder.

—Desde luego —acepté. Nos abrazamos con fuerza, sentí su apretón como una señal de no querer dejarme. Cuando nos separamos sus ojos brillaban con tristeza.

—¿Salimos aún así a cenar? ¿O Potter te cela?

Reí.

—En realidad, tengo que terminar con algunas cosas —mentí. Moría por irme al departamento y echarme en la cama—. Pero fijemos algo para estos días.

Frunció la nariz.

—Tengo que viajar a Bélgica pasado mañana, vuelvo en una semana —contó. Le sonreí.

—Entonces juntémonos cuando vuelvas —invité—. Y tráeme unos chocolates.

Lanzó una risotada genuina que me contagió, entonces se alejó hasta la puerta. Su cabeza estaba agachada, me sonrió una vez más antes de abrir la puerta.

—Nos vemos pronto… —se despidió. No me pasó desapercibido el dolor en su rostro.

—Ve con cuidado —susurré.

Me culpé en cierta medida por haber abierto una herida sin querer. No debí haberle dicho lo que sabía de Cho Chang. No debí haberle comentado lo que pensaba de ella. Era obvio que él seguía recordándola con amor. Me crucé de brazos y miré por la ventana. El otoño se acercaba raudamente y el sol se comenzaba a esconder un poco antes.

Miré la hora. Con Cedric habíamos estado hablando bastante rato. Ya eran las nueve de la noche. Decidí irme a casa. Harry no llegaría hasta la madrugada, si es que llegaba. Guardé las cosas en mi bolso y salí del taller.

En el pasillo me encontré con Dean conversando con la secretaria de su oficina. Nos despedimos con las manos y exclamamos un "hasta mañana". Después de mi cumpleaños establecimos una relación muy agradable, me di cuenta que tenía un sentido del humor bastante femenino que antes no solía ocupar. Tal vez porque como yo ya sabía su secreto tenía la confianza de ser él mismo cuando estaba ante mí.

Llegué a la calle y comencé a caminar. Para ser un día miércoles el centro estaba curiosamente sin mucha gente alrededor. Una brisa fría se colaba por entre los edificios. Me ceñí los brazos al cuerpo, había olvidado mi chaqueta.  
Divisé la entrada al subterráneo a un par de cuadras cuando una voz me heló la espalda.

—Hola Ginny —susurró.

Me volteé sorprendida. Michael estaba parado tras de mí. Lucía altanero. Una sonrisa ladina se dibujaba en su rostro.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté a la defensiva.

—Hace semanas que te vigilo, estaba esperando que estuvieras sola. Qué manía la tuya de andar siempre acompañada.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunté enojada. Sus ojos se achicaron peligrosamente.

—Conversar, ¿tienes un segundo?

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo Michael —espeté—. Tú acabaste con lo nuestro, ahora lárgate.

Me giré y su brazo me agarró por el cuello, pegándome a su pecho. Jadeé.

—¿Crees que he olvidado tu humillación? ¿El golpe que me diste? —susurró en mi oído. Sentí su aliento a alcohol.

—¡Suéltame! —me retorcí. Entonces dio un par de pasos llevándome a la fuerza hacia un callejón oscuro. Me empujó y caí al suelo. Mi bolso resbaló del brazo y me golpeé en las rodillas y los codos—. ¡Idiota! ¿Pero qué te pasa? —exclamé volteándome.

—¿Que, qué me pasa? —sus manos me agarraron por las muñecas y me alzó el torso con fuerza causándome dolor en la espalda y los brazos. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre mis piernas, impidiendo que pudiera moverme. Me envolvió el pánico—. Han pasado tres meses Ginny, tres meses desde que me echaste del departamento, que me humillaste en público. ¿Sabes lo que hicieron mis padres? ¡Me echaron de la compañía! Salí en todas las redes sociales, a mi padre le llegó una vídeo cuando uno de los zapatos que lanzaste golpeó mi cabeza y gritabas que te había engañado con Emily —apretó el agarré, su peso me quitó el aire—. ¿Cómo pudiste joderme así? —gruñó—. ¿Sabes lo que me ha costado reorganizar mi vida social después de la mierda que me hiciste?

Comencé a retorcerme para quitármelo de encima.

—¡Te lo merecías! ¡Te mereces toda la mierda que te ha pasado! ¡Eres un imbécil que no vale nada! ¡Suéltame! —grité. Vi una mancha rápida frente mis ojos y luego un dolor intenso cruzó por mi boca y nariz. Me quedé sin aire unos segundos y comencé a ver puntos blancos con el ojo derecho. El imbécil me había golpeado con el puño ¡con el puño!— Quítate… de… encima —sentí sabor a sangre en mi lengua, pero aún así intenté organizar mis ideas para poder huir de ahí, no obstante, su agarre contra mis manos era tan intenso que estaba perdiendo movilidad en los dedos.

Estiró mis brazos hasta dejarlos sobre mi cabeza, su cara se acercó hasta la mía, no quería llorar, había prometido no hacerlo más, pero el terror me estaba invadiendo poco a poco. No pude evitarlo.

—¡Michael basta! —me sacudí—. ¿Qué mierda quieres? ¡Ayuda! —grité.

—¿Estás con Potter ahora, no? —susurró. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa—. Te he estado vigilando, está viviendo contigo ¿verdad? —su aliento me dio asco, su pecho lo pegó al mío. Intenté concentrarme en sus acciones para no entrar en pánico. Sus rodillas elevaron sus caderas causando que solo su torso quedara pegado al mío, mis piernas quedaron liberadas por un segundo—. ¿Te lo estás follando como una puta cualquiera, cierto?

Lancé un gemido y levanté la rodilla golpeándolo entre las piernas con toda la fuerza que me dieron los músculos. Soltó mis brazos y cayó con todo su peso a un costado con un alarido. Aprovechando su segundo de debilidad me giré hacia un lado. Todo en menos de un segundo. Pero apenas me puse de pie me agarró por la espalda empujándome con todo su cuerpo contra la pared. Mis piernas golpearon unas cajas y trastos de basura hiriéndomelas y rompiéndome los pantalones, pero fue mi cabeza la que recibió el impacto contra la muralla, dejándome ciega por un segundo. Sentí sangre caer por encima del ojo.  
Me giró hacia él y agarró mi mandíbula con una mano causándome dolor en la herida que me había hecho con el puño. Perdí el sentido por un segundo, escuchaba un pitido en la oreja.

—No saldrás bien de ésta, estúpida…—jadeó—. Eres mía… o lo serás hasta que acabe contigo. Veamos si Potter querrá follarte después de que te use a mi antojo.

Me cubrió la boca con la misma mano pasando a llevar mi nariz mientras con la otra me agarraba por el cabello y pasaba su lengua por mi cuello. Comencé a llorar, no podía estar sucediendo aquello. Con Michael había compartido cinco años. Cinco años en los que estuve enamorada de él, incluso en algún momento deseé casarme con ese hombre. Jamás creí que alguien a quien le había dado todo de mí me fuera capaz de hacerme tanto daño.

Supliqué en su mano, las palabras no salían, no podía gritar, no podía respirar. Quise mover mis brazos pero aún estaba debilitada por el golpe, la cabeza me dolía en todos los rincones. Entonces lo sentí sacar algo de una caja de la basura y con rapidez ató mis manos con eso a mi espada.

—¿Recuerdas nuestras noches? ¿Recuerdas como gemías mi nombre? —susurró en mi oído. Moví la cabeza, quise agitar las piernas pero no me respondían—. Quiero recordarlo… ¿te parece?... te extraño tanto…

Abrí los ojos con espanto. Michael no podía hacerme eso, no podía… Soltó mi boca y lance un grito histérico con toda la fuerza que me dieron los pulmones. Al intentar callarme me metió algo a la boca que me causó arcadas. Parecía un trapo sucio, no lo quería averiguar.

—¡CÁLLATE! —gritó. Me dio otro golpe en la cara con el hueso de su mano y la cabeza comenzó a emitir señales de auxilio ante el inminente desmayo. Sentí las mejillas mojadas, el olor metálico de la sangre me dio asco. No podía perder el conocimiento. No podía dejar que Michael abusara de mí.

Gemí y traté de gritar con todo lo que me dieron las cuerdas vocales aún teniendo la boca cubierta, pero su mano se apretó contra mi cuello ahogándome. Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

_Dios, quien sea… no dejes que me pase esto… por favor…_

—No puedes resistirte…—susurró contra mi mejilla mientras una de sus manos bajaba peligrosamente hasta mis caderas dejando a su paso apretones por mis pechos. Comencé a retorcerme, a gemir desesperada—…sé que todavía me amas… no olvidas a alguien después de cinco años… apuesto a que me extrañabas, que extrañaste esto…—abrió el botón del pantalón y metió la mano. Comencé a llorar desesperada, seguía intentado gritar, pero la herida en la cabeza y los golpes me habían quitado las fuerzas. Mis cuerdas vocales ardían. Sacudí las piernas pero su peso aplastándome contra la pared impidió cualquier movimiento.

Volví a gritar cuando sentí sus dedos tocarme sin permiso, me retorcí aterrada, estaba siendo vulnerada, utilizada, menospreciada. El maldito comenzó a bajar por mí cuello pasando la lengua. Quise vomitar. En aquellos instantes era buena idea morir, que me matara el maldito. Cualquier cosa era mejor que ser tratada como una puta. ¿Acaso lo haría después? ¿Intentaría matarme después de usarme?

Le di una patada a un basurero cercano, tenía que hacer algo… tenía que…

¡PAF!

Di un salto ante el ruido. Michael cayó al suelo completamente inconsciente. Elevé los ojos temblando como un cachorro, perdí estabilidad y me deslicé por la pared totalmente desarmada. Las sombras del callejón no me dejaban ver quién me había salvado. Hasta que se acercó a la luz.

—¿Ginny? —susurró una voz con evidente terror.

Reconocí su rostro apenas la luz hizo visible sus facciones. Me quitó lo que tenía en la boca y comencé a llorar aterrada.

—¡Dean! ¡Por Dios! ¡Dean! —gemí.

—Dios mío… quédate tranquila, no te muevas —jadeó desesperado. Me quitó lo que tenía amarrado a las manos, que finalmente descubrí era un cable, y me ayudó a ponerme de pie, aunque las piernas definitivamente habían decidido no cumplir con su trabajo.

—Sácame de aquí… sácame de aquí…—supliqué desesperada. Dean me abrazó con fuerza y me llevó hasta una calle iluminada.

—¿Cómo pasó esto?—preguntó choqueado revisándome la cara y el cuerpo— ¡Tuviste suerte de que saliera más tarde de la oficina!

—Quiero irme de aquí…—sentía el sabor de aquella cosa asquerosa que me había puesto Michael en la boca. No aguanté más y vomité inclinándome hacia un costado. Dean me agarró el pelo sin quitar los ojos del callejón.

—Me haré cargo de ese hijo de puta…

Me agarré a su brazo para sostenerme.

—Es mi ex Dean…—sollocé choqueada—. No dejes que se acerque a mí, por favor…

No podía ver sus ojos. Debido a los golpes y a las lágrimas solo veía nublado. Pero el abrazo que me dio fue suficiente para sentirme protegida.

—Espera aquí —susurró llevándome a una zona de restaurantes. La gente que esperaba afuera me miró con curiosidad—. No te harán daño. Voy a… contener a ese sujeto y a llamar a la policía —me estudió de pies a cabeza comprobando si había más daño. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el botón del pantalón con espanto—. Ginny… ¿él…?

Moví la cabeza.

—Me tocó Dean…—lloré—. Por favor, no tardes, sácame de aquí, pronto…

No quería seguir un segundo más en ese lugar, menos, cerca del callejón donde mi ex novio había estado a punto de violarme.

Me abrazó con fuerza una vez más y enterré la cara en su pecho. Nos quedamos así un largo instante. Cuando nos separamos noté su camisa manchada de sangre. ¿Qué me había hecho Michael?

—Respira… yo… tengo que impedir que escape y llamaré a la policía —miró a un grupo de parejas que estaba cerca de un bar—. ¡Ayuda! Por favor —exclamó agobiado—. Acaba de ser atacada por un loco.

Los ojos de todos me miraron con espanto y de inmediato en menos de cinco minutos tenía una chaqueta en mis hombros y un vaso de agua en las manos. Las mujeres me preguntaban quién había sido mientras los hombres les pedían que no tocaran el tema ante mi obvio estado de shock.

Dean cumplió con su palabra y pronto me vi rodeada de tres patrullas de policía al cabo de unos minutos.  
Una de las oficiales era mujer y fue la que me cobijó en esos instantes.

—Van a pensar que fue consensuado —susurré preocupada una vez que me subí al auto patrulla—. Si es mi ex novio no me van a creer…—lloré.

—Las heridas dicen lo contrario —dijo la mujer con suavidad—. Te llevaremos a un hospital para que te hagan exámenes y constaten tus lesiones. Después tomaremos las declaraciones ¿está bien? —agregó con dulzura. Suspiré.

Dean se subió conmigo al mismo auto y agradecí que tuviera la cabeza fría para hacer todo lo que yo no podía. Llamó a mis padres, a mis hermanos y a mis amigos. También le avisó a Seamus, quien a su vez, le notificaría a Harry.

Michael había sido llevado a la jefatura y lo mantendrían en reclusión hasta que no se solucionara todo el asunto. Pero con testigos de por medio la oficial había dicho que era probable que pasara mucho tiempo tras las rejas.  
Cuando llegué al hospital, de inmediato fui atendida por un equipo médico completo. Curaron mis heridas y me tomaron muestras de sangre. Fue cuando llegó el turno de la ginecóloga que me negué rotundamente a ser revisada. No quería que nadie más se metiera entre mis piernas. Estaba absolutamente aterrada. A pesar de las insistencias por constatar alguna lesión interna finalmente la convencí de que por suerte no había pasado a mayores. Las heridas de mi cabeza eran más graves, aunque por dentro sentía que toda mi dignidad como mujer se hubiese esfumado.  
Querían dejarme hospitalizada, pero no quise quedarme. No tenía nada que me impidiera volver a mi casa. Necesitaba estar en mi casa. Sin embargo, una de las enfermeras que ya sabía la historia dijo algo que me hizo dudar:

—Yo no volvería al mismo lugar donde viví con él ¿y si se aparece?

Eso no podía ser posible, él acabaría preso. Pero sus palabras me aterraron. ¿Y si escapaba? ¿Y si aparecía?

La misma chica me sentó en una silla de ruedas y me llevó hasta una sala de espera mientras aguardaba por el resultado de los exámenes. Dean había salido a esperar a Seamus mientras yo pasaba por todo el proceso de examinación. No le había podido agradecer lo que había hecho por mí. Se lo debería toda la vida.  
La enfermera me consiguió chocolate caliente y un par de dulces para comer algo. Pero no tenía apetito. Observé sin parpadear la servilleta que me había dejado con el dibujo de unas palomas en el borde. Mis dedos doblaron, enroscaron y arrugaron esa esquina, sin pensar absolutamente en nada más que no fuera en lo que me había sucedido. Me sentía sucia, vacía. Como si me hubiesen arrebatado mi esencia, y eso que Michael ni siquiera había conseguido su cometido. El recuerdo de sus dedos me estremeció y junté las piernas. Michael me había golpeado, violentado…. Casi me había violado…

¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre al que había amado tanto me hubiese hecho aquello? Sentí sus golpes en la cabeza, las heridas ardían.

—¡GINNY!

Elevé la cabeza al escuchar mi nombre. Vi a papá correr hacia mí. Me levanté de la silla y trastabillando llegué hasta él. Me abrazó con fuerza y emití un gemido tratando de no llorar. No quería que me vieran débil, a pesar de que por dentro estaba destrozada.

—Dios mío mi niña…—gimoteó.

—¡Ginny!…—escuché mi nombre repetidas veces. Todos mis hermanos estaban ahí. Bill me dio besos en la cabeza cuidando de no tocar mis heridas. Era primera vez en mi vida que no veía a los gemelos reír.

—¿Qué te hizo ese enfermo? —preguntó Ron con la voz quebrada, abrazándome—. ¡Lo voy a matar! ¡Juro que si lo veo yo mismo acabo con él!

Hermione hizo a Ron un lado, su rostro estaba hinchado y rojo. Nos abrazamos con fuerza. Escucharla llorar me contagió la pena, cerré los ojos con fuerza para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran.

—No debiste haber venido —susurré—. Tu bebé…

—Eres mi hermana…—lloró—. No podía no venir —se separó y me miró la cara estudiando mis heridas—. ¿Qué te hizo ese enfermo?

Agité la cabeza.

—Y yo lo amé Hermione… yo quería casarme con él…—gemí.  
Me volvió a abrazar y hundí mi cara en su cabello. Sentí las manos y los besos de todos. Odiaba sentirme tan pequeña, tan hundida. Yo no era así. Siempre buscaba la mejor forma de salir de los problemas. Pero jamás creí que algo como aquello sucedería, jamás habría creído que Michael intentaría hacerme daño de ese modo. Me separé de Hermione y erguí la cabeza para inspirarme fuerzas, cuando escuché gritos en el pasillo.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde la tienen? ¿Don…?

Por la puerta apareció Harry, totalmente alterado, despeinado, con una mueca que distorsionaba todo su rostro. Noté a Seamus junto a Dean y más gente que venía con ellos, pero no me fijé en quienes eran. Solo en Harry.  
Como si repentinamente mis piernas hubiesen encontrado la fuerza que necesitaban, corrí hacia él y él hacia mí y nos abrazamos con tanta fuerza que perdí el aire de mis pulmones.

—¡Harry! —exclamé con dolor. Un par de lágrimas arrancaron de mis ojos. Sentir sus brazos a mí alrededor me devolvieron la seguridad que no había sentido durante todo el rato que estuve en el hospital.

—Lo mataré… te juro que lo mataré con mis propias manos…—sollozó hundiendo su cabeza en mi cuello—. Le diré a mis padres que paguen los mejores abogados para que lo pudran en la cárcel… no saldrá vivo de ésta Ginny. Pagará por todo lo que te haya hecho.  
No dije nada. Sollocé suavemente hasta que me calmé. Nos separamos un instante. Sus ojos estaban hinchados. Estudió mi cara y acarició cada herida y cada moretón. Sus dedos rozaron mis labios. No sabía cómo me veía, no había querido verme en un espejo. Pero por su expresión de tristeza era lógico que las heridas no lucían bien.

—¿Cómo fue capaz…? ¿Cómo pudo…?

Sus labios se transformaron en una línea recta y sus brazos se tensaron.

—Está trastornado, quería vengarse —susurré.

—No lo justifiques…

—No lo hago —acoté despacio y luego suspiré—. Gracias a Dean no estoy muerta… o internada con lesiones graves.

Sus ojos se abrieron con terror. Como si las imágenes de lo que acababa de decirle hubiesen cruzado por su cabeza. Sus manos acariciaron las marcas en mi cuello. Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando sentí ardor.

—¿Qué… qué dijeron los médicos? —susurró tragando saliva.

Suspiré.

—Qué las heridas mejorarán —murmuré—. Tal vez me quedé una cicatriz en la ceja, nada grave…

Pero su expresión era lánguida. No me demoré mucho en entender a qué se refería. Mis piernas temblaron.

—No…—respiré por la boca—… gracias a Dean, Michael no alcanzó a…

—Está bien —me cortó con rapidez. Parecía que con aquellas simples palabras había entendido. Su rostro se relajó un segundo—. Estás bien… eso es lo que me importa.

Sonreí con tristeza. Una mueca que ni siquiera reflejaba mis emociones. No estaba bien, no me sentía bien. Pero sí era cierto que podía estar peor.

Tras de mí sentí movimiento. Mi padre y mis hermanos estaban todos rodeándonos. De inmediato noté que quienes habían llegado con Harry eran Luna y Neville. Mi amiga tenía sus tremendos ojos azules totalmente rojos, al igual que su nariz, lo que contrastaba curiosamente con su tono de piel y cabello. Fue cuando miré alrededor… y noté algo que me desarmó.

—¿Y mamá? —pregunté.

Todos se miraron unos a otros. Pero fue la expresión de mi padre lo que me aterró. Parecía cien años más viejo. Frunció la nariz y unas lágrimas solitarias cayeron por sus mejillas, se llevó una mano a la boca.

—No vino…—susurró.

Mi cuerpo tembló y las piernas finalmente cedieron. Harry alcanzó a agarrarme por los brazos antes de que cayera al suelo. Terminé sentada con él conteniéndome por la espalda.

¿Mi madre no se había presentado en el hospital después de que su única hija hubiese estado a punto de ser violada? Temblé. Quería gritar. No daba más. No aguanté más. Agaché la cabeza y comencé a llorar de nuevo llevándome las manos a la boca. La fuerza que había tratado de sostener se había ido a la mierda.

—Ginny…—susurró Ron agachándose a mi lado y abrazándome por los hombros. También sollozaba.

—Mamá…—sollocé—. ¿Por qué me odia tanto?...

Escuché varios jadeos y sollozos aislados. Alcé la cara pero solo vi a papá arrodillado frente a mí. Sus ojos observaban a Harry que me abrazaba por la cintura y apoyaba su barbilla en mi cabeza.

Había una pregunta muda en sus ojos, pero Harry la entendió de inmediato.

—Soy su novio…—contestó. Fue como si el mundo dejara de girar. El tiempo se había detenido.

¿Qué había dicho?

Volteé la cabeza para mirarlo, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en los de mi padre. Ambos mantenían una conversación en la que yo era totalmente ajena. Mis hermanos se habían quedado en silencio. A excepción de mis amigas que seguían sollozando.

—Gracias —dijo entonces papá dándole un apretón en el brazo. Sus ojos estaban cargados de agradecimiento. Era como si él no pudiese hacer nada con respecto a mí y le agradeciera a Harry por hacer ese trabajo.

Aún así, no quise ilusionarme con sus palabras. Después de lo que había descubierto de él sabía que no sería capaz de dar un paso comprometedor tan grande como para querer que fuéramos novios. Intenté asimilar esa idea. No quería entusiasmarme, aunque de momento fuera la mejor contención que podía tener en esos instantes.

Papá me dio un beso en la frente. Jamás lo había visto tan triste. Era como si batallara una guerra interna y no supiera cómo expresarlo.

Harry me ayudó a ponerme de pie, papá caminó hacia unos asientos y se quedó ahí, sentado, con la espalda curva y los hombros alzados, pasándose las manos por la cara de vez en cuando. Mis hermanos me rodearon.

—¿Novios? —preguntó Fred frunciendo el ceño. Harry levantó los hombros.

—Si van a decir algo háganlo ahora, su hermana no está en condiciones de escuchar idioteces.

Los gemelos se miraron entre ellos y levantaron las manos en son de paz. Bill y Charlie no obstante, lo estudiaron fijamente.

—¿A qué hora te entregarán los exámenes? —interrumpió Hermione. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. La noté tan afligida que me sentí mal por ella. En su estado no debía pasar por emociones tan fuertes.

—Pronto, supongo —dije con suavidad—. La verdad es que no es necesario que se queden conmigo… vayan a descansar… es tarde.

Y en efecto era muy tarde. Casi media noche. Bill se acercó hasta mí.

—Esperaremos el resultado de los exámenes y vendrás conmigo, con Fleur te recibiremos en nuestra casa.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Gracias Bill, pero quiero irme a mi casa…—puntualicé con un escalofrío. Recordé las palabras de la enfermera y súbitamente no me pareció una buena idea.

—¿Estás segura? —Interrumpió Ron—. La casa de Bill queda muy lejos, te podemos recibir en el departamento, ¿cierto Hermione?

Mi amiga asintió.

—Claro que sí —sonrió con suavidad. Sentí un brazo pasar por mis hombros y miré hacia arriba.

—No se preocupen, yo me haré cargo de ella —dijo Harry. Miró a mis hermanos con un brillo especial en los ojos, como si los desafiara. Bill no pareció conforme, así como Charlie, que no se quedó callado.

—¿Y la piensas dejar sola en su departamento? —gruñó. Una sonrisa sutil escapó de mis labios. Mis hermanos siempre serían sobreprotectores.

—Claro que no, la llevaré al mío. No es seguro que vaya a su departamento hasta que el hijo de puta esté preso.

Todos parecieron sorprendidos a excepción de los gemelos y Ron.

—Acabamos de enterarnos que están saliendo, ¿cómo podemos confiar en ti? Ni siquiera sabíamos que existías —insistió Charlie. Harry abrió la boca pero yo di un paso al frente.

—Basta, por favor…—pedí cansada—. Estamos en un hospital, contrólate Charlie…—mi hermano llevó hacia delante su mandíbula, como si con eso pudiera limar sus dientes. Tenía una actitud bastante amenazadora tomando en cuenta que su barba y su calva lo hacían parecer un guerrero—. Con Harry estamos viviendo juntos hace algún tiempo… pero recién comenzamos a salir las últimas semanas —agregué ante el gesto de sorpresa de mis hermanos. Ron asintió, los gemelos se habían enterado de la convivencia para mi cumpleaños. Por supuesto, ellos solo sabían eso. Era seguro que sospechaban que lo del noviazgo era mentira.

—¿Cómo dices? ¿Viviendo con…? ¿Acababas de terminar con el otro y ya estabas viviendo con él? —se sorprendió Percy apuntando a Harry.

—Suficiente —pidió papá interrumpiendo. Se veía cansado y viejo. Sin embargo su voz tenía potencia de mando, como cualquier padre—. Su hermana acaba de pasar por algo terrible y este joven está dispuesto a protegerla —se giró hacia nosotros—. También creo que por hoy sería bueno que no durmieras en tu departamento hija, ve al de… Harry, ¿cierto?

Harry asintió.

—También lo creo —dio Ron, lo que me sorprendió. Normalmente era el más celoso en cuanto al tema de los chicos con los que me involucraba. Hermione apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Harry es un buen guardián —acotó Luna con suavidad. Todos se giraron a verla. Se había mantenido callada mientras mi familia me consolaba. Con Neville estaban sentados cerca de nosotros—. Creo que es una gran idea.

Sabía que a mis hermanos mayores no les gustaba. Acababa de sufrir el ataque de un ex novio, era lógico que no se sintieran conformes con que me fuera a refugiar al hogar de un nuevo pretendiente, pero papá se veía seguro, así como Ron y los gemelos.  
Sonreí mentalmente. Al menos algo bueno sacaría de todo aquello: Pasaría la noche en el departamento de Harry por primera vez.

…

Los exámenes salieron todos buenos a excepción del ginecológico que no me había hecho. Venía una petición donde el médico de cabecera exigía ese examen con urgencia, pero no estaba dispuesta a que un extraño se metiera entre mis piernas al menos hasta quitarme el asco de los dedos de Michael de mi piel.

Llegamos alrededor de las dos de la mañana al departamento de Harry. Por suerte, mis hermanos se vieron forzados a marcharse antes a causa de los niños, ya que tenían escuela al otro día, y Hermione ya no aguantaba más el cansancio. Quedaron todos en visitarme al día siguiente, pero no quería ver a nadie. Así que prometí avisarles cuándo estaría disponible.

En el camino solo pude pensar en mi madre. ¿Por qué no había ido al hospital? ¿Por qué no quería verme?  
Los ojos me ardieron. No quería volver a llorar así que respiré con fuerza para apaciguar el dolor en el pecho.  
No cruzamos palabra con Harry y se lo agradecí. No sabía qué decir, qué contar.  
Su departamento lo había visitado un par de veces, pero hacía mucho tiempo. No recordaba exactamente cómo era, en aquellos tiempos no estaba interesada en él como para poner atención al lugar donde vivía.  
Quedaba cerca del mío, unas cuatro cuadras más abajo y era bastante más lujoso. Era un edificio relativamente nuevo, con ascensor y fachada blanca.  
Cuando entramos al departamento sentí el aroma de la madera y a algo más que solo había sentido en la ropa de Harry. Respiré suavemente cerrando los ojos. Su aroma estaba impregnado en todo el lugar.  
Encendió las luces.

—Puedes ocupar el baño y… sabes que solo tengo una habitación, así que…

—No hay problema —susurré. Lo más grande del departamento era la sala de estar. Lo había elegido de ese modo para poder organizar grandes fiestas. Estaba en el doceavo nivel y tenía un gran ventanal que cubría toda la pared por el costado derecho invitando a mirar la ciudad a tus pies.  
Tenía un par de muebles, una mesa de pool y otra de futbolito. A un costado había un pequeño bar con taburetes. Tras éste estaba una puerta que llevaba a la cocina.  
Harry había gastado dinero en el espacio, no en las habitaciones, no necesitaba más.  
Me giré hacia él.

—Necesito darme una ducha…—agregué mirando mi ropa. Debía estar hecha un asco.

Él asintió. Estudió mi rostro una vez más.

—Te buscaré una camiseta para dormir ¿está bien?

Asentí. Él se fue hasta la habitación y yo caminé hacia el baño. Por primera vez desde el ataque miré mi cara en el espejo. Me llevé una mano a la boca. Estaba totalmente demacrada. Parecía una indigente.  
Tenía el cabello sucio, con tierra pegada y un parche que cubría parte de la frente y la ceja izquierda. El ojo derecho estaba morado y la mancha seguía el camino hasta mi pómulo. El borde de la nariz tenía unas costras rojas, al igual que mis labios, que estaban heridos y moreteados.

—Dios mío…—jadeé.  
Sacudí la cabeza y quité la mirada del espejo. Encendí la ducha y me quité la ropa con rapidez. Quería sacarme a Michael de la piel. Encontré un champú y comencé a lavarme con él, con rabia, con dolor, con pena. No iba a dejar que el imbécil me marcara. No había logrado hacerme nada, solo me había tocado sin llegar más lejos.  
También lavé mis heridas, quitando las manchas de sangre seca.  
El aroma del champú me relajó. No lo había notado. Pero súbitamente mi piel olía como la de Harry…y aquello me reconfortó.  
Para cuando salí de la ducha encontré una camiseta negra sobre el lavatorio. Sequé mi cabello con un secador de pelo que encontré y salí del baño hallando a Harry acostado en su cama y leyendo un libro. La decoración era tal cuál a la que tenía en mi casa. La calidez invadió mi pecho.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó. Mi corazón se contrajo. En sus manos estaba el tomo de Principito que había encontrado en la casa de sus padres.

—Sí, gracias —agradecí. Hizo un lado el edredón con la sábana invitando a acostarme.  
La sensación era extraña. Me sentía como una desconocida en su casa, como si no tuviera permitido meterme en su cama.  
Me acurruqué al borde dándole la espalda. Sabía que me estaba dando espacio hasta que estuviera lista para hablar. Escuché cómo dejaba el libro sobre el velador y apagaba la luz.

—Ginny…—murmuró—, si necesitas algo…

—Lo sé —susurré—…gracias por traerme aquí…

—Era lo menos que podía hacer por ti…

Sonreí con tristeza.

—Sé que aún no te atreves a venir por aquí por lo de Saville, te estás arriesgando —respiré—… No tenías que hacer esto por mí.  
El silencio fue sobrecogedor.

—Vale la pena el riesgo…—murmuró muy bajo—. Intenta dormir Ginny, cualquier cosa que necesites…

—Sí, gracias…—respondí con suavidad—. Qué descanses.

Estaba siendo dura conmigo y con él. Pero no quería ser objeto de tristeza, no quería convertirme en una víctima y esperaba que él lo sintiera así.  
Sin embargo, apenas la oscuridad y el silencio se ciñeron sobre nosotros y escuché su respiración acompasarse al quedarse dormido, los demonios atacaron mi cabeza. Pero no fue Michael quien vino a ella: fue mi madre.  
Temblé. No era razonable lo que ocurría con ella. Con mamá teníamos una relación extraña, pero seguía siendo mi madre. Yo era su hija. ¿Qué pasaba con ella?, ¿realmente no me quería? La idea de que me odiaba era una hipótesis por no tener una respuesta ante su obvio comportamiento hacia mí. Pero jamás creí que fuera posible que se convirtiera en algo real.  
Me descubrí llevándome una mano a la boca para opacar un gemido. Había vuelto a llorar y me sentí débil y estúpida. Mamá no merecía mis lágrimas pero mi corazón ya no aguantaba su indiferencia.  
Controlé un sollozo y entonces Harry me abrazó, sorprendiéndome. Un brazo me rodeó la cintura, otro se metió bajo mi cuello doblándose hacia mi hombro y pegó su pecho a mi espalda. Sentí sus labios cerca de mi oreja.

—Eres una mujer fuerte Ginny…Siempre me ha sorprendido tu fortaleza, pero que llores no te hace débil, suelta todo…Yo estoy aquí—susurró con una voz extraña, como si suplicara. Entonces, sin esperármelo, lo solté. Liberé aquello que tanto me dolía día a día.

—Mi madre me odia—lloré—, y yo la quiero, la quiero mucho, la necesito…. Y ella me odia…

Liberé un gemido doloroso. Aquella verdad me había dolido más que cualquier hipótesis, más que cualquier ataque.  
¿Por qué tenía que haber vivido una agresión de ese nivel para darme cuenta?  
Harry me apretó contra su cuerpo, conteniéndome. En ese momento él era lo único real en mi mundo, aunque el futuro siguiera una mancha borrosa sin camino.

* * *

**NOTAS**

Lamento que hayan tenido que leer este capítulo.  
Pero es el gatillante para que Ginny **sepa la verdad sobre su madre**. ¡La cual se sabrá en el próximo capítulo! Al fin sabrán qué le pasa a Molly con Ginny.

Sobre Michael, bueno, no podía desaparecer así como así. ¿Por qué Ginny no se dio cuenta que estaba con un enfermo sicópata?  
Hay respuestas para todo. Pero aún no se sabrá todo lo que escondía Michael mientras estuvo con Ginny. ¿Creían que era solo un ex novio que sería mencionado porque sí? Pues no.  
En cuanto a Harry, el próximo capítulo es su POV.

Lamentablemente parte del climax de la historia se basa en hechos dramáticos. Como se habrán dado cuenta la vida de Harry ya tenía un hito importante que lo crucificó. Con Ginny… ya verán.  
Gracias por leer y nuevamente gracias por todo el apoyo que me dan en Facebook.  
¡Nos leemos!  
Kate.-


	33. Capítulo 33

**Aclaraciones: En este capítulo van a encontrarse con el nombre Saoirse.  
Éste es un nombre gaélico antiguo muy utilizado en Irlanda y Escocia en la actualidad. Su pronunciación es "Sirsha" S-I-R-S-H-A.  
Para que lo lean tal como se pronuncia.**

**También será el capítulo más largo hasta ahora. Pero insisto, no se acostumbren, no siempre serán así.  
Las aclaraciones están en la nota a pie de página.**

* * *

**XXXIII**

**HARRY**

Ginny no durmió bien. Y no era para menos.  
Tampoco pude dormir. Volver a mi departamento y usar la cama de nuevo después de tantos meses no me tenía exactamente tranquilo. Sentía los ojos de Saville en mi espalda. Casi esperaba encontrármela sosteniendo un cuchillo en medio de las sombras.  
Sin embargo la angustia que tenía en el pecho era más grande que temerle a una loca sicópata con orden de alejamiento. Era Ginny quien me tuvo en vela y no precisamente por lo que hubiese querido.  
Jamás creí que me confesaría lo que pensaba de su madre. Es decir… sí, era su madre, pero no imaginaba que la quisiera tanto, menos después del desplante que había tenido con ella toda su vida.  
Intenté entenderla. Pero no supe qué decirle, solo la pude contener.  
Para cuando su respiración se acompasó supe que se había quedado dormida. Quité mis brazos y me separé de ella sintiendo el pecho frío. Me recosté de espalda y recordé lo que había sucedido.  
Estaba sacándole fotos a un grupo de modelos semi desnudas que promocionaban la nueva cerveza del bar cuando Seamus llegó gritando. Estaba tan aterrado que creí que habían asaltado el bar, pero jamás imaginé que diría algo que destruiría mi vida por un segundo.

—¡Ginny! —exclamó con los ojos desorbitados agarrándome por los hombros—¡fue atacada por un loco en un callejón!

Me quedé de piedra, congelado. La mente siempre está un paso adelante de la realidad. Mi cabeza no tardó en recrear las peores escenas que podría haber imaginado, dignas de una pesadilla.  
No dije nada, simplemente salí de ahí con Seamus pisándome los talones acarreando a Neville en el camino. No recordé cómo llegue al hospital. Pero verla entera y viva aplacó todo el terror que estaba sintiendo.

…

Me pasé las manos por la cara mientras escuchaba a Ginny liberar aire a intervalos regulares. Había tenido miedo. Seamus contó la historia de camino al hospital, de repente Dean se había transformado en un santo. Estaba dispuesto a arrojarle monedas y rezarle todas las noches solo por haberle salvado la vida y la dignidad a la mujer que dormía a mi lado.  
Giré la cabeza, estaba enrollada. Ella siempre dormía estirada, moviendo las piernas. Como vivía, dormía. Pero esa noche parecía un cachorro desamparado. Quise abrazarla de nuevo pero mi cuerpo no reaccionó. Arqueé mis dedos como garras para quitarme la tensión. No podía borrar de la retina las heridas que Ginny tenía en su rostro. No había querido tocar el tema, preguntarle demás. Pero podía percibir su agonía, casi escuchaba la cantidad de preguntas que se formulaban en su cabeza. Me sentía inútil, no podía hacer nada por ella más que pagar por un buen abogado que metiera al hijo de puta del ex novio en una prisión donde, esperaba, recibiera de los otros reos su propia medicina.  
Me quedé dormido poco a poco. Tuve de esos sueños sin sentido que aceleraban las horas sin dejarme descansar. En mi cabeza había pasado una hora de sueño cuando sonó un celular. Abrí los ojos sintiéndome perdido. El sol iluminaba la habitación.

—¿Qué demo…?

Me senté en la cama y rasqué mis ojos. Me costó reconocer por un segundo que estaba en mi verdadera habitación.  
Recogí los lentes de la mesa y miré el reloj. Eran las nueve de la mañana y sentía que había dormido cinco minutos.  
Me levanté y trastabillé hasta la sala. El bolso de Ginny estaba arrojado sobre uno de los sofás, el sonido venía desde adentro. Metí la mano y encontré el celular. Lo cogí con un bostezo y miré la pantalla: "Papá".  
Dudé si contestar, pero viendo que yo mismo estaba metido en la boca del lobo me pareció mejor hacerlo.

—¿Hola? —saludé intentando escucharme despierto. Mi voz amanecía siempre sumamente ronca y asfixiada.

—_Hola… ¿Harry?_

—Sí señor Weasley, Ginny está durmiendo —expliqué. Supuse que quería hablar con ella. Era lo lógico si había llamado a su teléfono.

—_Lo imaginé_ —dijo algo turbado—. _Me alegro que hayas contestado tú._

Parpadeé incrédulo.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo? —me senté en el sofá haciendo a un lado el bolso de Ginny. Un suspiro contestó del otro lado.

—_¿Es posible que pueda ir a tu departamento? Necesito hablar con mi hija, es urgente._

Me rasqué la cabeza.

—Sí —dudé—.Pero no sé si ella esté dispuesta a hablar cosas urgentes después de lo de anoche.

—_Entiendo tu preocupación hijo_ —dijo, su voz estaba distorsionada, como si tuviera la garganta apretada—. _Pero es algo sobre su madre y…—_suspiró—…_ya no aguanto, tengo que contarle. Sería bueno que estuvieras con ella cuando se lo diga._

—¿Señor…?

—_Sé que no es el mejor momento, pero no puedo seguir viviendo así… y ella tampoco _—jadeó—. _Ya estoy viejo, no me quedan muchos años de vida… mi hija se merece saber la verdad._

¿Verdad? ¿De qué mierda hablaba?

—Eh… veré qué puedo hacer. La despertaré y le diré que vendrá a visitarla.

—_Irán mis hijos mayores_ —agregó—. _Ellos… ayer tuve que dar algunas explicaciones y fueron ellos quienes me convencieron de hablar con Ginny. La verdad es que ninguno de mis hijos sabe sobre esto que le voy a contar, así que…_

—No tiene que darme explicaciones señor —acoté—. No hay problema que venga con ellos.

—_Gracias Harry_ —escuché un amago de risa suave—. _Gracias por estar con ella._

—Descuide, lo hago con gusto…

—_Lo sé…nos vemos más tarde_.

—Hasta luego.

Y cortamos la llamada.  
¿Por qué le había dicho al hombre que era novio de su hija? Dejé caer el teléfono a un lado y me recosté contra el respaldo del sofá pasándome las manos por la cara y el cabello.

La respuesta había salido de mi boca sin pensar. Me arrepentí en cuanto lo hice pero ya no podía retractarme. Era la única forma de que no me pidieran alejarme de ella. Lo que hacía que me planteara ¿y por qué mierda me importaba tanto estar con ella, cuidarla, protegerla?

Sí, teníamos algo. Algo sin nombre que me causaba un calor especial y acogedor en el pecho. Pero era solo eso. Éramos solo eso. No más que amigos con cierta ventaja… no podíamos ser más.  
Sin embargo ahí venían de nuevo esas emociones de exclusividad. La idea de ver a una mujer como ella sufrir era impensable. Toda esa fortaleza que me deslumbraba de repente se veía destruida por culpa de un infeliz. Quería hacer lo que estuviera a mi alcance para que volviera a recuperarla, para que volviera a ser la de siempre. Para que volviera a tener lo que me hacía admirarla.  
Temí por lo que su padre le diría. Se escuchaba desesperado. Al momento de colgar la llamada me di cuenta que tal vez no era buena idea que Ginny viviera más emociones intensas después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Pero la voz del hombre me atravesó a tal punto que no pude negarme.

—¿Con quién hablabas?

Me erguí con rapidez. Ginny estaba parada en la mitad del pasillo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. La camiseta que le había prestado le cubría parte de los muslos dejando sus piernas descubiertas. Elevé la mirada despacio notando algunos cortes en las pantorrillas. La luz del sol que enraba por el ventanal rebotaba en el suelo, iluminándola.  
En otras circunstancias la situación habría sido diferente. Pero al ver su rostro magullado y sus piernas heridas cualquier idea que podría haber creado en base a sus semi desnudez se vio anulada. El corazón se me contrajo. Me la imaginé batallando, peleando, hasta que sus fuerzas flaquearon y no pudo hacer nada más por defenderse. Tragué saliva sintiéndome culpable, lo que era absurdo, porque no había estado ahí y no podría haber adivinado que le iba a suceder aquello.  
La culpa nacía de algo más profundo. Era no saber cómo ayudarla. ¿Cómo podía hacer que se sintiera bien consigo misma del mismo modo que ella había hecho conmigo?  
Me levanté y me acerqué mirándola desde arriba.  
Contra todo pronóstico, sonrió. Descolocó algo dentro de mí. ¿De dónde mierda sacaba esa fuerza?

—No me has respondido —dijo con la voz áspera y levemente aguda. Carraspeó intentando afinarla. Un escalofrío me estremeció. ¿Cuánto había gritado para terminar afónica?

—Tu padre —dije sin parpadear, observándola.

—Oh… ¿qué quería?

Recordé la conversación. No quise entrar en detalles.

—Vendrá más tarde con tus hermanos mayores —le conté. Sus ojos se iluminaron.

—¿De verdad? —Asentí. Frunció el ceño como si no entendiera algo y luego se pasó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja sin dejar de mirarme—. Harry, lo que dijiste ayer…—tragué saliva, no quería tocar ese tema aún. La mano que había tocado el mechón se fue hacia su cuello y la dejó bajo la nuca—. Sé que lo dijiste para tranquilizar a papá. No tienes que sentirte comprometido conmigo. Sé que somos solo amigos, así que no te estreses por mí ¿sí? —una sonrisa empática cruzó su rostro y me empujó con el hombro con suavidad de manera amistosa. Nos miramos un segundo. No podía creer que esa mujer fuera real.  
Sí, tenía el rostro magullado y heridas bien feas, unas ojeras del demonio y la piel curtida, pero por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo había sentido… mariposas en el estómago.  
Había pasado la peor noche de su vida y sin embargo era ella quien intentaba tranquilizarme a mí por una metida de pata.

—Eres sorprendente —se me escapó.

Apretó los labios en una sonrisa irónica.

—Claro que no, soy muy normal —tampoco recibía cumplidos.  
Caminó hacia su teléfono y lo miró, yo la seguí con los ojos. Tenía que recordarme que estaba herida física y sicológicamente. No podía aprovecharme de la situación por mucho que mis hormonas pidieran a gritos lo contrario.  
Jamás había sentido aquello. ¿Deseo? por supuesto, pero… ¿adoración? ¿Cómo mierda se le llamaba a ese sentimiento de querer tirarte a alguien no solo por ser atractiva y tener buenas piernas, sino que simplemente por ser como era?

Se volteó a mirarme y se mordió el labio. Hizo un gesto de dolor cuando recordó la herida que tenía en la boca.

—Eh… ¿no tendrás algo para comer, o sí?

Escuché un rugido y automáticamente se llevó las manos al estómago. Me hizo gracia y reí, ella me imitó. ¿Qué podía hacer? No iba a presionarla a que me contara los detalles del ataque. Si quería conversar, la escucharía, pero no pensaba hacerla caer en el limbo y revivir todo si no era necesario.

—No —dije levantando los hombros—. He venido solo un par de veces y ha sido para sacar ropa y recambiar algunas cosas.

—¿Cómo el libro? —preguntó. Asentí.

—Como el libro.

Llamé por teléfono a una cafetería cercana que hacía desayunos a domicilio y en una hora estábamos comiendo crepes, chocolate caliente, jugo de naranja, huevos revueltos y pan con diversas cremas para untar.

—¿Te dijo papá a qué venía? —preguntó mientras mordía con dificultad un pedazo de pan. De vez en cuando se palpaba el labio con los dedos, como cerciorándose de que la herida estaba cicatrizada.

—Solo que quería verte —mentí. No iba a entrar en los detalles urgentes ni en la voz desesperada del hombre. Después de todo, de igual modo lo sabría.

Sonrió apretando los labios y seguimos comiendo en silencio.

…

Tuve que ir a su departamento a buscarle algo de ropa, ya que la que llevaba puesta había quedado destrozada y sucia, además, según sus propias palabras: no quería volver a ver esas prendas en su vida.  
Le conseguí un pantalón y una camiseta blanca que le había visto puesta varias veces. En algún segundo, mientras estuve solo en su departamento, percibí las fragancias en su armario.  
Volví a sentir aquella agitación en mi estómago, algo similar al vértigo que alcanzó mi pecho rápidamente.  
Quise salir de ahí antes que la sensación llegara a mi cabeza y comenzara a crear imágenes en relación a ello.  
Cuando volví a mi departamento la encontré limpiando el mesón del bar que usaba como comedor con un paño húmedo. Había cuatro cajas de pizzas acomodadas una sobre la otra.

—Ginny, pero…

—Las pagué yo, no te preocupes —dijo dejando de limpiar el mesón. Mi pregunta no iba dirigida precisamente a aquello, más bien, estaba algo impresionado por lo rápido que se había puesto a hacer actividades.  
Antes de salir a buscar su ropa me preguntó si no me importaba que ordenara el departamento, pero jamás imaginé que se pondría a asear y que además tendría el almuerzo casi listo.

—Papá vendrá con Bill y Charlie alrededor del medio día—dijo con una sonrisa suave. Su voz aún sonaba aguda y rasposa—. Les di la dirección. Como no tenías comida llamé a Billy's. Encontré el número en un imán del refrigerador. ¿No te molesta?

Lo sabía por el aroma. Billy's era la única pizzería en el mundo que tenía el sabor impregnado en el olor.

—¿Molestar? —sonreí—. Las pagaste tú, por supuesto que no me molesta.

Me dio un codazo en las costillas y dio un paso al costado acomodando una pila de platos sobre el mesón.

—Traje tu ropa —dije—, y algunas de las cosas que había en el tocador. Tienes muchísimas chucherías ¿eh? Cogí lo primero que encontré, ni siquiera sé qué son.

Cogió la bolsa que tenía en mis manos y me sonrió sin mirar adentro.

—Gracias, seguro que está todo bien —dijo moviendo la cabeza—. Voy a ducharme.

Asentí haciéndome a un lado para liberar el pasillo. La vi alejarse caminando aún llevando la camiseta que le había prestado. Pero por suerte el aroma de las pizzas bloqueó las ideas en mi cabeza.  
Mientras se duchaba bajé a la calle y compré un par de botellas de bebidas en un pequeño almacén de la esquina. Me demoré un rato. Podía sonar como un imbécil, pero le tenía terror a aquel departamento. Ese lugar había sido un regalo de mi padre cuando decidí marcharme a Londres después de lo sucedido con Cho. Cuando quise rehacer mi vida. Pero Saville había destruido aquel espacio sagrado que consideraba mi cueva de testosterona. Estaba seguro que la loca me seguía los pasos todos los días, pero era paranoico. Draco había tenido razón por una puta vez en su vida: colocar una orden de alejamiento contra aquella mujer había sido la mejor idea del mundo.  
Al principio creí que sería demasiado cruel. Es decir, lo era, solía jugar con las emociones de las mujeres y lo admitía. Pero ninguna era tan sicótica como para perseguirme, meterse en mi cama y encerrarme dentro de la habitación a doce niveles de altura.  
La noche que llegué a invadir el departamento de Ginny fue la única solución inteligente que tuve en aquel momento. Saville bloqueaba la puerta de mi habitación y estaba semi desnuda. La había desechado hace tiempo y aunque siempre me perseguía en el bar, era la primera vez que se aparecía en mi casa sin ser invitada. Tuve que hacerle creer que quería algo con ella, y, cuando la tuve bajo de mi sobre la cama, arranqué. Cerré el departamento con llave y corrí hacia lo primero que encontrase abierto, pero solo me topé con una pareja entrando al edificio de Ginny.  
Aproveché que estaba el enrejado abierto y corrí al tercer piso. Ella acababa de terminar con Michael y recordaba que tenía un desastre monumental en la sala.  
Sacudí la cabeza con un escalofrío.  
Pensar en el imbécil me hizo querer darle una patada a algo.

Una vez de regreso con las bebidas, apenas abrí la puerta encontré a Ginny sentada en el bar leyendo El Principito. La sola imagen de verla tan concentrada cambió esa sensación de odio por una más cálida. Llevaba la ropa que le había traído y el cabello húmedo. Levantó la mirada y sonrió.

—Traje bebidas —señalé la bolsa levantándola. Ella asintió.

—Estupendo —dijo volviendo al libro.

Desde la noche anterior que íbamos con palabras monocordes y frases cortas. Seguía con el plan de no querer presionar, sabía que ella estaba analizando todo lo que le había ocurrido, y aunque no me gustase admitirlo, odiaba que no quisiera contarme.

—Ginny…—llamé dejando las botellas en el mesón, a un lado de las deliciosas pizzas cuyo aroma ya me estaba trastornando y provocando revuelco de tripas. Elevó su mirada del libro— ¿Cómo te sientes?

Pregunté honestamente.  
Noté con cierta angustia las heridas en su cara: había una horrible mancha morada que se extendía desde su ojo derecho hasta el pómulo. Se había quitado el parche de la frente, un tajo atravesaba desde el inicio de la raíz del pelo hasta la ceja por el costado izquierdo. Llevaba un adhesivo transparente que mantenía unidos los hilos negros que habían ocupado para zurcir la herida.

Estiré la mano sin pensar y acaricié la que tenía en el labio. Había otra a la altura de la nariz. Me impresionaba que el hijo de puta no se la hubiese quebrado por la cantidad de golpes. Temblé solo de pensarlo.  
Ginny había sido atacada.  
Ginny había sido golpeada.  
Mierda, la chica que me gustaba había estado a punto de…ser violada.

Algo en mi explotó al descubrir aquello. Sabía que había una atracción, sabía que teníamos algo sin nombre, sabía que éramos exclusivos, pero aquello que acababa de descubrir iba más allá.  
No aguanté más. No toleraba la sola idea de que le sucediese algo, y si bien aquel sentimiento me aterraba, necesitaba hacer lo que había estado esperando desde mi encuentro con ella en el hospital.  
Me acerqué rápidamente y la besé. No solía besar con suavidad, no era mi estilo. Pero en esos instantes lo necesitaba. Ella alzó su barbilla y respondió con el mismo ritmo.

Cuando nos separamos, le sonreí. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, sus ojos habían vuelto a tener el brillo que habían perdido la noche anterior.  
Y me aterraba conocer ese detalle.

—Estoy bien —respondió bajito. Su voz rasposa seguía molestándome. No por el tono. Era porque me hacía imaginar la fuerza que habría empleado para gritar por ayuda.

—Eso es bueno —respondí respirando profundamente. La mente solía jugar malas pasadas. Tenía que dejar de imaginar cosas terribles si no habían sucedido.

Justo en esos instantes el sonido del timbre de la conserjería del edificio se escuchó en la cocina. Agradecí mentalmente por la distracción. Me dirigí a contestar. Levanté el auricular que estaba a un lado del microondas. Era el padre de Ginny.  
Tragué saliva sin saber por qué. Una ola de nervios trepó por mi espalda. Me sacudí con un escalofrío.

—Tu padre —le avisé a Ginny. Ella asintió.

En menos de un minuto estaban frente a la puerta de mi casa el padre y sus hermanos. Dos sujetos, uno más elegante que el otro, pero ambos compartían la misma mirada de desconfianza que me habían dado en el hospital. No se parecían en nada a Ron y los gemelos.

—¿Cómo estás, Harry? —saludó el hombre con cordialidad estrechándome la mano mientras dejaba la otra tras su espalda.

—Bien señor, bienvenido —me sentí un idiota, nunca trataba a nadie con tanta formalidad, ni a mi padre.

—Por favor, puedes llamarme Arthur.

—Está bien, Arthur —eso me sentaba mejor.

—Lindo departamento —dijo el hermano que se veía más viejo con un tono sarcástico, tenía una calva brillante y una barba frondosa del mismo color que el cabello de Ginny.  
En realidad, los tres tenían el mismo color de cabello.

El otro, que era más elegante pero tenía una cola de caballo, emitió un silbido.

—¿Realmente es tuyo? —preguntó desconfiado.

—Ey —llamó Arthur elevando la mano, como si con ello pudiera controlarlos igual que dos perros enormes. Ginny se levantó del taburete donde estaba sentada.

—Hola papá —saludó dándole un abrazo. Solo ahí noté que el hombre traía un cuaderno grueso en la otra mano.

—Hija mía…—su voz se quebró por un segundo. Los otros dos se acercaron a abrazarla del mismo modo.  
Era fascinante como pasaban de animales rabiosos a dos corderitos. Sus expresiones habían cambiado drásticamente con ella. El problema al parecer lo tenían conmigo, y no los culpaba. Desgraciadamente.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Pudiste descansar?

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Ante todas las preguntas sonreía con amabilidad.

—Me pondré bien —sonrió cansada.

Su padre le acarició la mejilla.

—Es lo que más queremos tesoro.

Ella infló el pecho con un suspiro y extendió los brazos.

—Comeremos pizzas —invitó mostrando la mesa del bar— Del Billy's.

Pero los hermanos miraron la mesa de pool.

—¿No tienes un comedor? —preguntó el que tenía el cabello amarrado mirando despectivamente todos mis muebles.

Tal vez podía aceptar que como hermanos fueran sobreprotectores, pero de la actitud de cabrones al asecho ya tenía suficiente en el bar.

—No—dije tajante rodeando la mesa de mi propio bar, me senté en un taburete muriendo por el olor a pizza—. Y solo para que lo sepan, me reservo el derecho de admisión —dije apuntando la puerta—. Una mierda más y se largan.

Todos quedaron en silencio, Ginny me miró sorprendida. Pero no me arrepentí. Idiota que se metía en mi territorio jugaba con mis reglas. Para mi sorpresa el padre sonrió complacido, los otros dos, por supuesto que no.

—Ginny ¿de dónde mierda sacas a estos sujetos? —preguntó el calvo—. ¿Cómo puedes confiar en él?

—Eh, eh —dije abriendo una caja de pizza—. Recuerda que estás en mi casa. Además, si hablamos de quien da más confianza, hombre, ¿no te has mirado en un espejo?

—Escucha maldito infe…

—¡No! —grité—. ¡Escúchenme ustedes! Esta es mi casa, Ginny es mi invitada y si no les gusta lárguense. Porque no toleraré imbecilidades frente a ella después de lo que acaba de pasar ¿está claro? —dije apuntando al calvo con el tenedor—. Trato con tipos como tú todo el tiempo en el lugar donde trabajo, no tengo problemas con echarte a patadas si me sigues jodiendo.

A Ginny se le desencajó la mandíbula. Los dos hermanos quedaron en silencio. Entonces él mismo calvo estalló en una carcajada y me golpeó la espalda haciéndome perder un poco de aire. El padre se rascó los ojos y el otro se rió con gracia.

—¡Esos eran los cojones que estábamos buscando! —exclamó entusiasmado—. ¡Finalmente, Ginny! Michael además de hijo de puta era una mariquita de primera. Seguro que nadie te defenderá como él lo hace —dijo señalándome y agarrándome por los hombros—. Lo siento amigo, tenías que pasar por la prueba de los Weasley.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Disculpa?

—No les hagas caso, hijo —pidió Arthur con dejo cansado—. Les pedí que no ocasionaran más problemas, pero estaban esmerados en probar algo. Pero para mí es suficiente solo ver lo que haces por mi hija.

Sentí que se me calentaba el cuello, las mejillas de Ginny se sonrojaron.

—Son unos idiotas —dijo finalmente. El que tenía la cola de caballo frunció el ceño— Harry, estos son Bill y Charlie —dijo señalando primero al de la colita y luego al calvo—. No los verás por aquí muy seguido. Más les vale —masculló.

—¿Qué le pasa a tu voz? —preguntó el que se llamaba Bill eludiendo la amenaza de su hermana.

Los labios de Ginny temblaron, cogí una caja de pizza y la abrí.

—Da igual —contestó entonces abriendo caja cuya pizza estaba repleta de cosas verdes—. Un poco de limón con miel y estará igual que siempre.

Con su padre compartimos una mirada. Era muy fácil comunicarse con él sin tener que hablar. Así había ocurrido en el hospital. Sus ojos eran como los de Ginny, fáciles de leer. Tenía las emociones a flote. No era necesario generar una pregunta para saber la respuesta.  
Él sabía por qué su hija tenía la voz así y por su expresión de dolor comprendía que no quisiera tocar el tema.

Dejó el cuaderno que llevaba sobre la mesa y Ginny lo miró.

—¿Qué es esto? —quiso saber.

La tensión fue inmediatamente notoria. Charlie tenía una pizza a medio comer entre sus dientes. Intercambió una mirada con el otro. Noté que Arthur intentaba tragar un grueso pedazo de comida.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres beber algo? —preguntó Ginny sacando una botella de bebida de una de las bolsas que había dejado sobre la mesa. Le sirvió en un vaso y el hombre bebió lentamente.  
Repentinamente parecía que nadie tenía hambre a excepción de mí, que seguía engullendo como si no hubiese comido en días.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Ginny, me miró a mí y luego suspiró—. Oigan, entiendo que estén preocupados por mí, pero no quiero que me traten como si algo hubiese cambiado. Les ruego que no me victimicen.

Arthur le tomó la mano y se la apretó con fuerza. Se limpió la boca con una servilleta y tomó el cuaderno con temor. Acarició la portada y le sonrió con timidez.

—Por supuesto que jamás te veremos como víctima mi niña, tienes muchísima fortaleza, sabemos que eres fuerte —suspiró y miró el cuaderno—. Este es el álbum de ustedes, están todas sus fotos desde el primer día que nacieron.

Los ojos de Ginny se iluminaron.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —se entusiasmó. Estiró el brazo para tocar el cuaderno, pero él colocó la mano encima—. ¿Qué… qué pasa?

No había que ser genio para saber que algo turbio se cocinaba. Los dos grandulones parecían como si acabaran de ver un fantasma.

—Hija…—le dijo, y me miró. Noté en su mirada como si me pidiera permiso. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? Levanté los hombros y me metí un pedazo de pizza a la boca—… Hay algo que tienes que saber.

—¿Qué? Dios, cambia la cara, me estás asustando —rió como si hubiera dicho un chiste, pero ninguno de sus hermanos se unió a su risa—. Oh, es en serio… ¿qué está pasando?

El hombre abrió el cuaderno y sacó una fotografía. La miró y sus ojos se cristalizaron. Se la entregó a Ginny.

—Soy yo… y mamá —susurró ella con una sonrisa triste tomando la fotografía. Contempló la imagen casi como si se tratara de un sueño lejano—. Mira —dijo mostrándomela.

En ella salía un bebé pequeño con un vestido verde y dos colitas a cada lado de la cabeza. Bebía de una mamadera mientras su madre la acunaba en brazos.

—Dios, qué pequeña era —dijo volviendo a mirarla—. ¿Cuánto tenía aquí? ¿Un año?

Miró a su padre, pero su semblante estaba sombrío. Dejé la pizza en mi plato. Algo muy extraño estaba ocurriendo.

—Ginny —dijo Arthur, la voz se le había tornado gruesa. Carraspeó y suspiró profundamente —…mi vida, no sé cómo decirte esto…

—Con menos anestesia el dolor pasa más rápido papá —dijo Bill, el hombre asintió.

—Tienes razón.

—¿De qué están hablando? ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Ginny nuevamente. Su padre se giró hacia ella, no me gustó para nada la forma en la que la miró. Era como si se avecinara una avalancha.

—Mi amor… esa… esa bebé no eres tú.

Pude ver cada detalle en el rostro de Ginny al transformarse en una mueca de incertidumbre. Soltó una risa como si le hubieran dicho una broma.

—No entiendo —dijo sosteniendo la mueca—. Tengo una fotografía mía similar a esta en mi casa. ¿Quién va a ser sino? —dijo bromeando, esperando que los demás tuvieran ganas de reírse con ella. Pero los tres hombres estaban sumamente serios.

—Ginny, no creo que estén bromeando —le dije. Me miró y luego a su padre.

—Papá, no entiendo. ¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó nerviosa. Él se rascó los ojos. Los noté cristalinos. Sentí pena por él, estaba luchando contra algo, pero no podíamos saber qué era si no soltaba lo que sabía.

—Es tu hermana —confesó cerrando los ojos. Si yo estuve a punto de caerme del taburete no quería imaginar cómo se habrá sentido Ginny con aquella confesión.

—¿Qué? —jadeó. Miró a sus hermanos como si esperara que le dijeran que era una broma—. ¿Es… es cierto?, pero… ¿Cómo?... no…

—Es cierto, Ginny— dijo Charlie. Se veía completamente diferente al tipo intimidante que había entrado amenazando a mi casa. Parecía un perro viejo, sus ojos estaban caídos. El otro mantenía la vista sobre la mesa—. Nos enteramos hoy en la mañana.

Ginny se levantó de su silla y se pasó una mano por la cabeza respirando agitada.

—No puede ser… ¿cómo? ¿Por qué yo no lo sabía? ¿Cuándo?... ¿Papá? —jadeó. Arthur derramó algunas lágrimas. Nunca me había gustado ver a la gente llorar, mi cabeza me enviaba alarmas pidiéndome a gritos que saliera de ahí. Pero ya estaba involucrado.

—Es una… una larga historia —gimió el hombre. Miré a Ginny y me puse de pie.

—¿Quieren sentarse en la sala? Estarán más cómodos —ofrecí. Después de todo se notaba a leguas que el apetito lo habían perdido.

Todos se acomodaron en los sillones y sofás, excepto Ginny, que miraba la ciudad a través del ventanal con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—¿Cómo pasó esto? ¿Por qué nunca supe de ella? ¿Quién es? ¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo se llama? —se giró hacia su padre, noté por su mirada que en su cabeza se formulaban mil preguntas. Algo dentro de mí sabía que no era buena idea sobre estresarla demás. Había pasado por mucho las últimas horas y si era sincero odiaba verla en aquella situación. ¿Cómo su padre le hacía eso?

Arthur tenía el libro sobre sus piernas. Sus manos temblaban.

—Ella murió, hija —respondió con un sollozo. Bill le acarició la espalda. Ginny los observó como si acabara de comenzar el climax de una película. Yo estaba sentado frente a ellos, que compartían el mismo sofá. La miré preocupado.

—¿Qué? —jadeó soltando los brazos. Con la voz afónica se escuchaba mucho peor de lo que tal vez hubiese querido.

Fue Charlie quién tomó la palabra.

—Papá nos contó esta historia hoy Ginny. Después de lo de ayer y de lo que ocurrió con mamá creyó buena decírnoslo para poder habar contigo. No recordábamos nada de ella porque supieron hacer muy bien el cambio.

—¿Qué cambio? —exigió saber subiendo la voz. Arthur la miró. Me impresionó verlo tan viejo. O era porque tal vez mis padres lucían más jóvenes—. ¿Acaso no soy tu hija, eso me estás queriendo decir?

—¡No! —exclamó Arthur—. ¡No! ¡Eres tan Weasley como todos tus hermanos! Eres mi hija.

—¡Entonces habla! —exigió agitando los brazos—. ¿Qué mierda está ocurriendo?

No había lágrimas en sus ojos. Pero por la tensión en su cuello y en sus brazos era lógico que se estaba conteniendo.

—Ginny, por favor, necesitas tener calma...No te hará bien —pidió Bill—. También fue difícil para nosotros entender esta historia. Fue nuestra hermana.

Ella suspiró.

—Cuéntenme esa historia entonces, mi paciencia se está agotando, no creo que sea capaz de aguantar más emociones en tan poco tiempo —pidió agitada. Sin controlar las acciones de mi cuerpo me puse de pie y le tomé la mano. Me miró y la atraje hasta el sillón donde estaba sentado.

Su padre le sonrió con tristeza y miró la fotografía en sus manos.

—Ella era Saoirse —susurró al cabo de un rato de silencio. Ginny miró un punto en el suelo.

—¿Saoirse? —preguntó con suavidad—. No lo recuerdo…

—Eso es porque…—pausó su padre.

—Papá…—le pidió Bill en tono suplicante. Era raro ver a alguien como él hablar con esa voz.

—Ella y tú… ustedes eran como Fred y George… fueron gemelas —confesó mirando a Ginny con tristeza a la vez que una sonrisa conmovedora aparecía en su rostro avejentado. Ginny abrió la boca y comenzó a respirar agitada. Le tomé la mano inconscientemente.  
Me imaginé a dos Ginnys, dos chicas idénticas, pero al ver a la actual a mí lado supe que sería fácil reconocer a la que…a la que me gustaba.

—¿Qué? —preguntó otra vez— ¿Qué estás diciéndome? —su respiración se aceleró—. ¿Por qué no sabía esto? ¿Tuve una gemela?

Arthur se pasó una mano por la cara. Sus mejillas estaban irritadas.

—Ginny, esto no es fácil para mí —sollozó—. Intentamos mantener esta historia al margen por años porque no le hacía bien a nadie recordarla. Pero después de todo lo que ha ocurrido este último tiempo, después de lo que sucedió ayer… tu madre no puede seguir haciendo esto… tiene que entender que también eres su hija.

Aquellas palabras hasta a mí me dolieron. Vi como Ginny procesaba la información sin mirar a ningún punto en particular.

—Entonces cuéntame esa maldita historia… es mi historia también —pidió angustiada. Levantó la cabeza. Su padre movió la suya con rapidez.

—Hace veintiséis años atrás supimos que tu madre estaba otra vez embarazada. Y qué sorpresa fue enterarnos de que era una niña —contó. Los dos hijos se apoyaban en él, conteniéndolo. Comencé a temer que al hombre le diera un ataque—. Queríamos colocarle un nombre fuerte —continuó—, a ella le gustaban los antiguos. Era la primera mujer en la familia en generaciones. Así que nos decidimos por uno de las leyendas que tanto le gustaban a tu madre: Saoirse —suspiró, Ginny tenía el ceño fruncido. Por supuesto que algo estaba muy mal en esa historia. Todos lo habíamos notado—. Cuando cumplió los siete meses rompió fuente y fuimos a emergencias. ¡Qué sorpresa fue sino, enterarnos que eran dos y no una! —miraba sus manos emocionado, como si no pudiera creerlo. Yo apreté la de Ginny. Estaba helada—. Jamás nos dijeron que eran dos. En esa época era difícil saberlo, pero con Fred y George sí había resultado —su semblante se ensombreció, los hermanos tenía la misma expresión—. Luego nos enteramos de la razón por la que nunca supimos que eran dos… —miró a Ginny, ella seguía respirando agitada—. La otra era demasiado pequeña… nació casi… casi muerta.

Un frío torrencial me congeló el pecho. Todos armamos la historia en nuestra cabeza. Miré impresionado a la mujer que estaba sentada a mi lado y comprendí de dónde venía toda la fuerza que vivía en ella. Desde el vientre ella había sido una luchadora… y había sobrevivido. La pregunta era ¿qué había hecho para sobrevivir?

—¿Era yo? —preguntó con un gemido. Arthur asintió.

—Eras tan pequeña. Ambas lo eran, pero tú… casi cabías en mi mano —elevó su mano como si recordara. El corazón se me contrajo.

—¿Cómo…cómo sobreviví? ¿Qué ocurrió? —su voz se había tornado más dura, ahí estaba de nuevo. Sacando fuerzas de quién sabía dónde.

—Ya sabes que tienes un tipo de sangre difícil de conseguir ¿no? La heredaste de tu madre. Eres AB negativo—explicó su padre, Ginny achicó los ojos—. Tú y Saoirse fueron las únicas que nacieron con su tipo. Como fueron prematuras y tú, demasiado pequeña, a Saoirse, Molly pudo alimentarla, consiguió engordar y salir rápidamente de la Unidad Intensiva, pero tú...

—¿Yo qué? —masculló. Sus dos hermanos que hacía un momento parecían dos perros al acecho, ahora estaban agazapados junto a su padre, sufriendo por algo que solo ellos sabían y de lo que Ginny aún no tenía conocimiento.  
Honestamente, había comenzado a preocuparme de que fuera lo que fuera lo que hubiese ocurrido, aquella información sería demasiado intensa como para que Ginny pudiera soportarla sola. Apreté más sus dedos, tal como había hecho conmigo cuando necesité contención. Ella respondió y respiró profundamente.

—Naciste con una anemia severa —respondió su padre—. La única solución era que recibieras transfusiones. Tu madre se ofreció los primeros meses a ser donadora, pero como se estaba haciendo cargo de Saoirse comenzó a debilitarse —sus manos temblaban, los hermanos se mantenían en silencio, Ginny estaba cada vez más fría. Mi cabeza envió señales de advertencia. Aquella historia no iba a terminar bien—. En esa época no teníamos mucho dinero, no me iba bien en la fábrica, así que tuve que trabajar el doble para poder pagarle a un médico especialista que pudiera cuidarte, además de los medicamentos externos que había que colocarte mensualmente.

Sentí a Ginny temblar. Sabía que estaba imaginándose todo, que su cabeza estaba cuestionándose la situación. Otra vez, actuando solo por instinto, sin pensar, le solté la mano y la abracé por la espalda. Insistía, aquella historia no iba a terminar bien.

—¿Me dejaron ahí… cierto? —el sonido de su voz me causó un escalofrío. No era solo la afonía lo que provocaba que cada palabra se escuchara sumamente dolorosa.

Arthur abrió la boca pero fue su hermano Bill quien contestó.

—Papá nos dijo que durante un año te tuvieron hospitalizada, era mejor tenerte en el hospital que en la casa, pero aún así no mejorabas, la anemia no desaparecía —Arthur miraba la fotografía en sus manos con una tristeza infinita en sus ojos—. El médico no tenía mucha fé contigo, Ginny…

Arthur sonrió con tristeza.

—Eras pequeña, una luchadora. Sobreviviste por ti misma durante un año internada en una habitación de hospital, recibiendo transfusiones mes tras mes…—contó bajando la voz—. Tu madre estaba dedicada a la crianza de Saoirse y a tus otros hermanos. Ron era pequeñito y demandante, los gemelos un desastre, así que yo era el único que te visitaba —sus ojos estaban cargados de sentimientos por su hija, por la hija que estaba a mi lado. Sabía que Ginny lo estaba sintiendo de ese modo—. Creciste, engordaste. Reías. Eras muy parecida a Saoirse, pero nunca igual. Como Fred y George. Cuando te tomaba en mis brazos sabía que eras única. Habías pasado por tanto, sobreviviendo día a día, que por eso te ganaste tu nombre…

—Ginevra —susurró ella. Él sonrió con ternura.

—Como la reina Guinivere, la esposa del rey Arturo, una guerrera…

Ginny soltó una risa, noté sus ojos vidriosos.

—¿Qué ocurrió entonces? ¿Qué sucedió con ella? —quiso saber.

Los rostros de los tres hombres se ensombrecieron.

—Un día tuviste una recaída —dijo su padre mirando un punto indefinido sobre la alfombra—. Te inyectaron muchas cosas, no quedaba sangre en el banco, las donaciones que conseguíamos eran difíciles y carísimas. Estabas muriendo…

Ginny se llevó una mano a la boca para apaciguar un gemido. Esa historia iba por mal camino y estaba seguro que casi conocía la respuesta… y ella también.

— El médico dijo que existía una posibilidad de salvarte —continuó el hombre—. Nos llamaron con tu madre y explicaron que podían hallar una solución definitiva a tu enfermedad, pero que sería de alto riesgo.

—¿Tiene Saoirse que ver en eso, no? —preguntó. La sentí temblar. Me ceñí a ella.

Los tres asintieron.

—Nos dijeron que la solución definitiva se encontraba en un trasplante de médula ósea. Con tu madre nos ofrecimos, pero el médico dijo que solamente podía ser Saoirse la única donadora, ya que compartían el mismo gen.

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron de golpe, como si delante de ella se hubiesen apagado las luces e intentara ver algo. Se puso de pie con fuerza y liberó aire por su boca temblando.

—Ustedes aceptaron, ella fue mi donante…—gimió—. Déjame adivinar… ¿algo salió mal con la transfusión y por eso murió?

Pude ver cómo algo dentro del hombre se quebraba. Agachó la cabeza y comenzó a llorar. No podía decir que estaba cómodo en aquella situación. Tenía tres desconocidos con cara de funeral en mi casa y una chica a punto de sufrir un colapso.

—No sabíamos qué hacer, era un riesgo para Saoirse y a la vez no podíamos estar sin hacer nada por ti —lloró su padre mirándola desde abajo, Ginny le dio la espalda caminando hacia la ventana—. El médico nos prometió que serían cuidadosos y en efecto, lo fueron. Aceptamos la transfusión y las dos salieron sanas y salvas de la cirugía…

—Pero… —masculló.

Fue Charlie, el calvo con cara de asesino al asecho, quien contestó. Su expresión deteriorada quitaba de él cualquier rasgo violento que pudiera producir su apariencia.

—Tú saliste bien de la transfusión —explicó—. Tenían que pasar una semana bajo observación, pero cuando llevaban unos días, Saoirse se puso mal.

—Como dice tu hermano —asintió Arthur con la voz quebrada—. Algo salió mal. Su herida no cicatrizó, perdió mucha sangre, agarró una infección —cada vez sonaba más desesperado. Miré a Ginny que contemplaba la ciudad bajo sus pies, sus ojos temblaban—. Dicen que se envenenó su sangre, la infección agarró el hígado y el páncreas…

—Es suficiente…—dijo Ginny, su voz fue una súplica suave, pero cargada de dolor. Se volteó hacia su padre y hermanos. Pero no estaba triste, estaba enojada. Sus ojos estaban cargados de rabia—. Es eso… por eso me odia… ¡mamá me odia porque me culpa de la muerte de la hija que ella estaba esperando!

—Ginny, no digas eso, eso no…

—¡Cállate Bill! —exclamó enojada—. ¡Dios, es tan lógico! Saoirse siempre fue la hija que esperaron, yo fui una aparecida, y además les hice malgastar dinero y tiempo. ¡Está todo tan claro ahora! Mamá crió a la hija que siempre vio en las ecografías, a ella le compró la cuna, los juguetes, la ropa, ¡jamás me esperó a mí! ¡Yo soy una mala copia de la hija que ella siempre amó! ¡Soy la copia que produjo la muerte de la hija legítima!

—¿Pero qué locuras estás diciendo? —pregunté sorprendido—. ¿Acaso te escuchaste? —me puse de pie sin controlar mis impulsos—. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar que eres una copia? ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo tu padre? ¡Eres única Ginny! ¡Gemela o no, eres una persona independiente de tu hermana!

No comprendía de dónde venía mi rabia. Mi cabeza simplemente no podía dejar que ella se menospreciara de ese modo. La sola idea de que se considerara una copia causó en mí una rabia incontrolable. De todas las personas que podían considerarse poca cosa, ella era la única a quién jamás se lo permitiría.

—Harry tiene razón —dijo su padre con los ojos abiertos de la impresión—. Tú no eres una copia hija mía, jamás lo serás. Eres MI hija —se levantó y caminó hasta ella hasta tomarla por los hombros. Nunca me había gustado ver gente mayor llorar y ésta vez no hacía diferencia. No soportaba ver a aquel hombre sufrir. ¿Por cuánto tiempo habrá ocultado aquellos sentimientos?

—Puedo ser tú hija y su hermana —dijo señalando a los dos grandotes—. Pero para mamá nunca lo seré. ¡Ahora todo tiene sentido! Ustedes tomaron la decisión de salvarme, ustedes quisieron hacer esa transfusión ¿y quién finalmente es tildada como culpable? ¡Yo! Mi madre me culpa por algo que jamás pedí. ¡Nunca pedí ser salvada! ¡Era una bebé! ¡Mamá me está culpando de la muerte de su hija! ¡Pero yo era un bebé! ¿Cuánta culpa debe sentir en su corazón que para no sentirse peor con la decisión que tomó prefiere echármela a mí? ¡Cada vez que ella me ve, ve a Saoirse! Debe recordarse cada día de su vida cómo sería si su hija favorita estuviese con vida. Yo soy el error. Trató de hacerme a la imagen de mi hermana y no le resultó. ¡Por eso me critica todo el tempo! ¡Por eso no soporta nada de mí! ¡No tolera que yo, que soy una decepción para ella, siga con vida haciendo cosas que tal vez Saoirse habría hecho mejor que yo!

—¡Ginny basta! —exclamó Charlie— ¿Te estás escuchando? ¡Son dos personas diferentes! Mamá puede tener un lío en su cabeza contigo y por eso vinimos a contarte esta historia, para que arreglen de una vez por todas las diferencias que tienes con mamá. ¡Esto no puede seguir así! ¡Ella no puede seguir buscando a Saoirse en ti! Pero tampoco tienes que despreciarte, ¡tú eres y siempre serás nuestra única hermana!

Ginny se pasó las manos por la cara, seguía respirando agitada. Las heridas de su rostro se pusieron rojas. En algún momento realmente comencé a preocuparme de que colapsara.

—Ustedes la conocieron, vivieron con ella, pero creyeron que era yo… ¿Ese era el cambio del que hablaba Charlie, no?—explicó mirando a Bill. Parecía como si hubiese descubierto algo— Tú me dijiste cuando nos juntamos en el Billy's que un día mamá fue al hospital conmigo, pero que después de un mes cuando regresó ya no era la misma. Esa… no era yo. Nunca fui yo. Siempre fue ella… Mamá había ido al hospital con Saoirse, pero volvió conmigo... ¿cómo nunca se dieron cuenta? Charlie —dijo mirando a su otro hermano—. Eras el mayor. ¿Cómo nunca…?

—Gigi —interrumpió Charlie.

—¿Qué? —jadeó.

—Gigi… —volvió a repetir—. Es por eso que no notaba la diferencia. Así le decíamos a Saoirse.

—Fue su primera palabra, la que más decía —interrumpió Arthur derramando lágrimas silenciosas. De repente sentí un horrible deseo de abrazar a mi padre. El hombre miró a su hija—. Saoirse decía tu nombre, Ginny. Charlie comenzó a llamarla Gigi por el sonido. Pero ella te llamaba a ti… ella te buscaba a ti.

Ginny finalmente se llevó una mano a la boca y dejó que algunas lágrimas salieran. Sentí mi garganta nudosa. ¿Podía ser más… sentimental, aquella situación? La hermana sana llamaba a la que estaba en el hospital. Hasta a mí me habían dado ganas de llorar.

—Necesito…—inhaló aire por la boca—. Necesito respirar…

Y sin decir nada salió del departamento. Bill iba a ir tras ella pero comprendí de inmediato que ella no quería eso.

—Déjala —lo llamé—. Ya volverá. Han sucedido demasiadas cosas las últimas horas. Si fuera ella, también querría estar solo un rato.

No me sentía cómodo con tres hombres destrozados en mi casa. Los dos hermanos comenzaron a comer las pizzas —que ya estaban frías—, en silencio. Arthur miraba por la ventana. Me acerqué a él.

—Gracias por estar con ella en estos momentos —me dijo. Asentí.

—Fue bastante grave lo que le confesó —murmuré—. Tal vez debió haber esperado algunos días. Después de lo de ayer…

—Después de lo de ayer comprendí que Molly no se está comportando en todos sus cabales —dijo angustiado—. Cuando nos enteramos del ataque ella no reaccionó. Estaba levemente choqueada, pero cuando le pedí que fuera conmigo al hospital corrió hacia nuestra habitación gritando que no podía, que no era capaz —suspiró cansado—. Siempre estoy discutiendo con ella por el tema de nuestras hijas. No le gusta tocar el tema de Saoirse, con lo cual no estoy de acuerdo. Ginny debió haber sabido de su existencia desde el primer día —cerró los ojos con tristeza—. ¿Qué criatura puede soportar el desplante de una madre por tantos años? Las madres son una extensión de nosotros cuando somos pequeños, me cuesta mucho imaginar el rechazo que debió haber sentido mi hija cuando…

—Ginny es fuerte —interrumpí—. Usted mismo lo dijo. Es la persona más fuerte que he conocido. Si fuera otra persona tal vez no lo hubiese soportado…

Recordé lo que ella me dijo cuando hablamos de Cho. Que si fuese débil tal vez la salida más fácil habría sido quitarse la vida. Un terror desconocido invadió mi cuerpo. Recordé sus heridas, sus golpes, las últimas novedades…

Liberé un jadeo inconsciente. Sentí la mano del hombre en mi espalda.

—Por eso te agradezco aún más que estés con ella —me dijo con una sonrisa amable—. Gracias por quererla como se ve que la quieres.

Tragué saliva con dificultad. ¿Quererla? ¿De qué mierda estaba hablando? Yo no quería a Ginny, al menos no cómo él creía.

No. Yo no la quería…

Se alejó de la ventana y me dejó solo un instante con mis pensamientos. Miré la ciudad y sentí un calor desconocido en la boca del estómago.

No la quería… ¿cierto?

…

Ginny regresó al cabo de una media hora. Creí que estaría destrozada, pero cuando abrí la puerta me sorprendió con una sonrisa.

Se acercó hasta su padre y sus hermanos y lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a Arthur.

—Gracias por quererme papá. Gracias por salvarme la vida…

A todos se les desencajó la mandíbula. Hizo lo mismo con sus hermanos.

—No los culpo por no haberse dado cuenta —dijo con suavidad—. Entiendo que fuera imposible. Lo importante es que me quieren.

—Por supuesto que sí enana —dijo Charlie abrazándola—. Somos tus hermanos, eres nuestra hermana.

—¿Los demás lo saben? —quiso saber. Arthur negó con la cabeza.

—No, no queremos tocar el tema aún… voy a tratar de convencer a tu madre para que lo hablemos en familia.

Ginny asintió.

—Está bien... —aceptó. Entonces se dirigió hacia su padre con la expresión preocupada—. Papá… esta enfermedad que tuve… ¿Cómo sé si no la tengo, aún? ¿Puedo recaer?

El terror que había sentido hacía unos minutos volvió a recorrerme con un escalofrío. La imaginé hospitalizada luchando por su vida y súbitamente dejé de respirar.

—La transfusión fue exitosa mi niña —dijo Arthur—. Habría sido sumamente irresponsable si te hubiéramos dejado con vida sin habernos hecho cargo de tu enfermedad todos estos años. Los médicos aseguraron que aquella transfusión era suficientemente poderosa como para reparar toda tu sangre por el resto de tu vida.

Ella asintió y el alivió se expandió por su rostro.

—Me gustaría visitarla…—dijo entonces.

La miré sorprendido. También lo hicieron sus hermanos. Arthur le acarició la mejilla.

—Está en la casa, bajo el roble.

Abrió la boca emocionada y soltó un respiro.

—Ese era mi refugio cuando niña —me miró—. En la casa de mis padres hay un viejo roble con las raíces torcidas en el tronco. Hay una abertura. Siempre jugué a que tenía una hermana con la que compartíamos aquel lugar. Era nuestro, era secreto —me explicó con los ojos brillantes. Incluso hasta yo pude sentir su emoción.

Miró a su padre que estaba derramando lágrimas nuevamente.

—No tenía idea…—gimió él.

Ginny sonrió con ternura.

—Siempre estuve con ella, pero nunca lo supe…

…

Su familia se fue alrededor de las siete de la tarde, lo que agradecía porque no estaba dispuesto a seguir soportando tanto drama.  
Haberme involucrado con Ginny había hecho hasta cierto punto que viviera las emociones más intensas los últimos meses. Yo no era de emociones, más bien las evadía.  
Su padre le dejó el álbum de fotografías. Muchas de aquellas donde ella supuestamente aparecía, no eran de ella. Eran de su hermana.  
Se notaba porque en las donde Ginny aparecía más grande no salía tanto con su madre como sí salían sus hermanos.  
Me tomé una cerveza sentado en mi pequeño bar —de las pocas que tenía en el refrigerador—, y la observé en silencio mientras ojeaba el álbum. De repente, lo cerró de golpe y lo dejó a un lado. Me miró, se puso de pie y caminó hasta mí.

—Quiero salir —dijo. Parpadeé con la botella en la boca.

—¿Salir?

—Sí —asintió entusiasmada—. Vamos al Brannighans.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Ginny, no creo que…

—Sí, sí es buena idea —me interrumpió. Se pasó un mechón tras la oreja y comenzó a mover sus manos con rapidez—. No quiero vivir con culpa Harry, yo no hice nada. Fui una niña a la que no le dieron opción. Mis padres eligieron por mí. No pienso vivir con culpa. Yo no maté a mi hermana, tampoco ellos. Ni siquiera el médico. Ellos tomaron la mejor decisión para una de sus hijas. Sí, las cosas no salieron bien para ella, pero no fue mi culpa ¡y no quiero vivir sintiendo que mi madre me la echa encima! ¡Ese es su problema! —se movió de un lado a otro, como gato enjaulado, y se detuvo frente al ventanal—. Si ella quiere vivir echándome la culpa es problema de ella. Yo no puedo solucionarlo. Era un bebé, nadie pidió mi opinión. Si no puede vivir con el peso de sus propias decisiones es algo que tiene que solucionar por sí misma, pero no dejaré que me siga echando la culpa de algo que no pedí —dijo pensativa—. Yo no pedí que me salvaran. Y si tengo que honrar a Saoirse por lo que hizo por mí, entonces lo haré —Se giró con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que nunca había visto. Era luminosa, contagiosa. Extraña. Me gustó—. Quiero vivir Harry, quiero tener experiencias, reír, disfrutar. Tengo un montón de gente que me quiere, amigos, familia… es suficiente. Si mi madre es la excepción, será solo ella. No dejaré que una persona me haga sentir miserable cuando tengo cientos que me hacen sentir bien. Si tengo que honrar a mi hermana, entonces que sea disfrutando de la oportunidad de vivir que me dio.

Aquel gesto fue como una inyección de adrenalina. Aquella historia no era tan diferente a la mía, pero en lugar de vivir diez años culpándose por algo como yo había hecho, ella lo había resuelto en una tarde.  
En menos de cuarenta y ocho horas había sido atacada por el ex, golpeada y atormentada por la historia de su pasado. Pero en lugar de andar llorando por los rincones me pedía…no, me exigía salir de fiesta. Sentí que mi pecho se inflaba como un pavo real. Estaba absolutamente orgulloso e impresionado con esa mujer.

Las palabas de su padre y el mío hicieron eco nuevamente en mi mente:  
_"Es el tipo de mujer con la que concretas una vida"  
"Gracias por quererla como la quieres"_

—Está bien —reí—. Salgamos.

—¡Genial! —exclamó—. Llamemos a Luna y a Neville. Hoy quiero salir con ellos.

—Sí, no hay problema —asentí.

—Y quiero pasar por mi departamento —un brillo decidido cruzó por sus ojos—. Quiero vestirme para esta noche.

Alcé una ceja y el estomago volvió a enviarme cosquilleos. Tenía que recordar que por mucho que ella quisiera liberarse por esa noche, aún estaba dañada física y sicológicamente. Mis hormonas tendrían que aguantarse y esperar. No toleraba sentir todas esas cosas, no era normal. Al menos, no era normal en mí.

* * *

**NOTAS**

Ya… uff…

Fue uno de los capítulos que más me ha costado escribir.  
Este fanfic nació gracias a esta idea. Imaginé a Ginny con una gemela y de ahí salió todo. **Esta es la razón por la que "Todo lo que soy" existe.**

Es muy difícil tener que hacer un capítulo cuya historia está construida en base a capítulos cortos. Tuve que hacer las escenas precisas con la información suficiente para que no quedara de treinta páginas.  
Espero que les haya gustado y que las razones de por qué Molly actúa así con Ginny se hayan aclarado.

En cuanto a la enfermedad que sufrió Ginny, hablé con una amiga que es médico y le pregunté qué enfermedad necesita trasplante de médula ósea cuyo donante sea únicamente un gemelo. Y me dio el nombre, es una cosa muy rara, se llama anemia de Blackfan Diamond y efectivamente tienden a sufrirla las personas que tienen sangres raras (como en este caso, la O negativo.), especialmente parejas de gemelos en estado de gestación.  
Sí, tuve que investigar para esta historia.  
En fin, no soy médico y esto es un fanfic, así que cualquier error relacionado con la realidad, bueno… recuerden que no es un libro que está a la venta, así que no hay nadie que me edite la información jajaja

**EDITADO:** Gracias a Marina (lectora que dejó un review) hice un ajuste en la revisión médica.

Ya a partir de los próximos capítulos habrá una baja de la adrenalina y un poco más de romance, para que se relajen. Pero eso no quiere decir que no se venga pronto el drama (¡ohh!).  
Recuerden, son cuarenta capítulos. Ya va quedando menos para el final.

Gracias a todos quienes me leen y me agregan a sus favoritos y me dejan reviews.  
También gracias a todos quienes me siguen por Facebook y Twitter (lo tengo medio botado pero lo voy a retomar).

¡Nos leemos!  
Kate.-


	34. Capítulo 34

**Notas especiales: Agradezco a Marina, una lectora, por la revisión del capítulo anterior en cuanto a los tipos de sangre. Ya hice el cambio. No te pude contestar personalmente, así que lo hago por acá.  
¡Gracias!**

**No pregunten cómo pero cada vez los capítulos salen más largos. Pero INSISTO, no sé si los demás serán iguales o más cortos. Así que no se hagan muchas expectativas.**

* * *

**XXXIV**

**GINNY**

Quedaban dos semanas para la boda. Habían sucedido muchísimas cosas desde entonces.  
Este día nos marchábamos a París por el fin de semana con Harry, Luna y Neville.

¿Qué cómo sucedió?

**Dos semanas antes… **

Desde que me enteré de la existencia de mi hermana sentí que las piezas del rompecabezas que conformaban mi vida súbitamente encajaban.  
Fred y George siempre hablaban de lo bien que se entendían, de lo mucho que se necesitaban el uno al otro. Éramos hermanos, pero ellos eran como una sola persona dividida en dos.  
Toda la vida sentí que no encajaba entre mis hermanos. Pero no era una cosa funcional, era como si faltase algo que me hiciera sentir parte de una manada.  
La respuesta la trajo mi padre.  
Después del ataque de Michael mi cabeza no dejaba de indagar en todas las posibilidades que podrían existir en m vida para que las cosas diesen un vuelco. El abrazo de Harry por la noche, ese mismo día el ataque, me llenó de un calor inesperado. Inevitablemente sentí que todo lo que tenía que ver con él era perfecto. Él era lo que necesitaba. Me era difícil imaginar cómo se hubiese mantenido mi vida durante esas semanas si él no hubiese estado en ella. Él creía que yo era fuerte, casi un epítome de fortaleza, pero la verdad era otra. Yo no era fuerte, no era una guerrera. Simplemente estaba cansada de batallar todo el tiempo. Desde mi nacimiento mi vida había sido una batalla constante. Primero peleé por sobrevivir, luego por el amor y afecto de mi madre, luego, en la escuela, luego con los novios, luego con Michael, luego con mi carrera… nunca le daba en el gusto a nadie, cuando en realidad tenía que dármelo a mí misma.  
Yo no era fuerte, era sensata. No me gustaba llorar, pero no era porque quería demostrar que era fuerte, era porque llorar agotaba. Desgastaba. Si hubiese llorado por cada cosa mala que hubiese ocurrido en mi vida sería un trapo sucio arrojado a una esquina. No podía permitir que eso ocurriera.  
No era una persona fuerte, simplemente sabía que, de dejarme vencer por las circunstancias, jamás podría disfrutar de la vida. Y después de enterarme de lo que mi hermana había hecho por mí —aunque por decisión de mis padres—, con mayor razón tenía que disfrutar de cada acontecimiento, de cada hora, de cada segundo. Pero por sobretodo, había decidido ser feliz. A pesar de todo. Y mi felicidad más próxima estaba conmigo. Vivía conmigo.

Harry era lo que me inspiraba fuerzas, él me hacía querer ser fuerte. No era yo la heroína, era él. Él me había transformado en la persona que era en aquel corto tiempo de convivencia juntos.

La historia de mi hermana fue un vuelco que me voló la cabeza. Por supuesto todo tenía sentido. Mamá me culpaba. Ella me culpaba por su decisión. Y no iba a permitírselo. Harry vivió diez años con la culpa de algo que no había hecho, y toda esa desgracia lo había llevado a encasillarse y a encerrarse en su propio mundo de frivolidades, extinto de emociones y sentimientos. Yo no iba a dejar que aquello sucediese conmigo. No iba a cambiar por enterarme de la verdad sobre mi madre. A fin de cuentas era cruda, sórdida. Mamá no me podía querer. Tal vez muy dentro de ella lo intentaba, pero siempre vería en mí la posibilidad de hija que jamás tuvo, la que crió en sus brazos, la que apareció en las ecografías, la que tenía un nombre desde su gestación. A ojos de ella siempre sería una copia. La hija que le haría cuestionarse todo el tiempo _"¿Y sí…?"._  
Pero ese era su problema, no mío. Le podía agradecer por haberme dado la vida y por habérmela salvado. Pero ella jamás reconocería la tremenda hazaña que había hecho, porque en el trayecto, había perdido a la hija que esperó con tanto amor y cariño.

Cuando salí del departamento de Harry después de la confesión de papá, me quedé un rato apoyada en la pared del edificio, pensando. No había mucho que analizar. Tenía todo lo que cualquier persona podía querer para ser feliz. Amigos, familia…a él.  
Tenía que admitirlo, Harry era mi cable a tierra, era quien me hacía feliz. Si él no hubiese existido en aquel momento tal vez el ataque de Michael y mi historia con Saoirse me habrían destruido.  
Yo no era fuerte… él me hacía serlo.

Volví con una sonrisa porque fue él quien me abrió la puerta. Él era mi esperanza. Era lo mejor que me había ocurrido en la vida. Todo lo demás eran situaciones anexas, en esos instantes él era lo único real, lo que me inspiraba a seguir.

Le pedí que saliéramos. Quería disfrutar, olvidarlo todo al menos por esa noche.

Fuimos a mi departamento y me cambié de ropa, maquillé mis heridas y llamamos a Neville y a Luna. Me coloqué lo mejor que tenía, quería sentirme bien conmigo misma.  
Cuando estuve lista y Harry me miró, supe que había acertado. Al principio, cuando comenzamos a vivir juntos, odiaba que me mirara de esa forma. Pero era solo porque, contradictoriamente, me gustaba que me viera así, como si le sorprendiera. En esos meses aún no me daba cuenta de que me gustaba, pero por supuesto aquella sensación de retraimiento era solo porque no quería reconocer lo que estaba sintiendo.  
Me había colocado un vestido blanco que me cubría hasta los muslos, no era ajustado, era suelto y con el ruedo desigual. Tenía las mangas largas y el escote a lo largo, de hombro a hombro. Lo había diseñado cuando tuve que hacer ropa relacionada a los años setenta. Fue uno de mis primeros vestidos. Era volátil y cómodo.  
Me coloqué unas botas marrones, cortas hasta el tobillo, con taco grueso y peiné mi cabello hacia el lado del ojo morado para cubrirlo.  
Maquillé todas mis heridas lo que más pude y al parecer tuve éxito. Ya en el Brannighans todos los que me conocían creyeron que el médico había tenido buena mano con las heridas. Lamentablemente no estaba Dean ni Seamus. Necesitaba agradecerle a Dean por haberme salvado. Le debía todo. Sin él, quizás Michael habría conseguido su cometido.

Esa noche bailamos, comimos, reímos. Si cuatro meses antes alguien me hubiese dicho que iba a terminar con Michael, que él me iba a atacar en un callejón, que me iba a enterar que tenía una hermana y que luego iría de fiesta, habría creído que estaba loco. Nadie podría seguir viviendo después de aquello.  
Pero yo sí.

Y ahí estaba, bailando con Luna, riendo con las borracheras de Blaise y arrancando de las miradas lascivas de Draco Malfoy.  
No sabía de dónde sacaba Harry a esos amigos. Al menos el primero era agradable y cuando estaba borracho era muy gracioso, pero el segundo… parecía lobo al asecho. Por suerte su juego no le resultó ni conmigo, ni con Luna.  
Agradecía tener a una amiga como ella, una persona sensata con una cuota de locura que en lugar de cuestionar solo sonreía e iluminaba con su encanto. Por eso la elegí a ella para salir esa noche, porque Hermione me vería con lástima y trataría de cuidarme todo el tiempo. Luna en cambio, intentaría que olvidara, que disfrutara, y de ser posible, que me embriagara.

Fue cuando estábamos bailando que vi sentados en la barra a Harry y a Neville conversando seriamente. La expresión de Harry no pronosticaba nada bueno, era como si algo le molestara. Pero Luna me tomó por el brazo arrastrándome hacia otro lado, luego no los vi más. A excepción de cuando se unieron a nosotras.  
La última vez que había bailado con él fue la primera vez que nos besamos en la sala de mi casa. Esta vez fue más rítmico, me hizo girar y lo vi reír.  
Me encantaba verlo reír. Era tan poco común en él que era imposible no encantarme aún más con aquellos gestos.

En mitad de ese baile fue cuando Neville se acercó hasta nosotros junto con Luna y nos llevó hacia una mesa. Bebimos algo, comimos y entonces la invitación a Paris se hizo presente.

—Con Luna queremos ir a Paris en un par de semanas. Tres días, un fin de semana —dijo Neville sonriente—. Y queríamos saber si quieren acompañarnos. Nunca hemos ido a Francia y tal vez sería bueno para ti Ginny, para distraerte, ¿no?

—¿Lo dicen en serio? —pregunté entusiasmada—. ¡Sería genial! Nunca he visitado Paris.

—¿Nunca? —preguntó Harry alzando una ceja. Negué con la cabeza.

—Mis padres nunca tuvieron dinero para viajar cuando fuimos niños —dije alzando un hombro—. Solo Charlie, Bill y Percy tuvieron esa suerte cuando fueron un poco mayores —miré a Neville y me mordí el labio insegura—. ¿Es muy caro?

—Están con descuento, depende del avión o del tren.

—Descuida, yo te invito —dijo Harry. Lo miré sorprendida.

—¡Claro que no! He hecho una buena venta de vestidos estos meses, creo que puedo pagarme un pasaje. Son solo dos horas de vuelo ¿no?

La verdad era que aunque tuviera una buena suma de dinero ahorrado, no podía gastar en un pasaje que utilizaría solo por un fin de semana. Necesitaba ahorrar para irme a vivir Italia. Viaje que se estaba haciendo cada vez más complicado de aceptar.  
Hasta ese momento tenía mi plan del viaje a Milán cubierto, pero cada vez que pensaba que Harry se iría a Hong Kong —aunque aún parecía no concretar la idea—, algo dentro de mí decía que debía aventurarme con él.

¿Sería capaz de dejar mis sueños para irme al otro lado del mundo? ¿Lo aceptaría él?

Fuese como fuese, el dinero que tenía ahorrado era para Milán o para lanzarme a un viaje desconocido, no para irme un fin de semana a Paris, aunque sonara absolutamente tentador.

—No seas tan orgullosa. Quiero hacerlo —dijo Harry levemente displicente. Noté que Neville lo miraba y luego intercambiaba una mirada con Luna.

—Pero…

—Pero nada. Después de todo lo que sucedió, es lo menos que puedo hacer…

Fruncí la nariz.

—No es necesario, basta con lo que ya hiciste…—afirmé. Harry negó con la cabeza y bebió de su cerveza.

—Deja que lo haga, tú pagas por la comida cuando estemos allá —miró hacia el grupo de gente bailando, Luna asintió con vehemencia.

—Acepta —me dijo—, yo lo hice.

Neville rodó los ojos.

—Pero tú no vas a pagar ni la comida —bufó.

—Eso es porque la invitación fue tuya, ¿qué esperabas?

Comenzaron a hablar entre ellos y pronto terminaron entre besos y arrumacos frente a nosotros. Me sentí terriblemente incómoda y Harry también, porque comenzó a mirar para otro lado, justo hacia el rincón donde Malfoy le coqueteaba a una chica regordeta con pechos grandes.

—Gracias —le dije interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, probablemente sobre Malfoy, ya que la mueca de asco que tenía se notaba a kilómetros. Me miró y asintió.

—No tienes porqué, ya te lo he dicho. No te estoy haciendo ningún favor. Solo quiero hacerlo.

Sentí algo de apatía en sus palabras, pero luego hizo una mueca apretando los labios en una sonrisa tirante y se levantó de la mesa.

—Ya vuelvo…

Lo miré alejarse por entre las personas hacia la barra. Fruncí el ceño, intrigada. Yo estaba haciendo lo posible por olvidarme de mis problemas, pero había olvidado que él también tenía los suyos. ¿Cómo se sentiría en medio de todo aquel barullo después de todo lo que nos había ocurrido? Yo había decidido distraerme con ruido y música. Quería divertirme. Pero ¿y él? Harry era una persona solitaria en su intimidad, sociable en el exterior. Pero ¿qué ocurría si en realidad prefería estar solo para pensar? ¿Cómo iba a pensar o tener intimidad si yo abarrotaba su vida con mis propios problemas? ¡Y qué problemas!

Decidí dejarlo solo. No lo iba a seguir. Si necesitaba soledad o reírse con otros que no fuéramos nosotros, lo dejaría.  
Me costaba aceptarlo, pero Harry había dejado de lado algo muy importante estando conmigo, y no sabía si era buena señal o no: su mundo.

Sentí una fría sensación en el pecho, pero traté de evadirla. Tomarla en serio significaba volver a la nube gris que tenía sobre mi cabeza, pero yo solo quería alejarla de mí. Así que haciendo acopio de aquella carga de energía que tenía guardada en algún lugar, tomé a Luna por el brazo y la alejé de Neville riendo mientras íbamos a bailar.

…

**Dos semanas después…**

Jamás me había subido a un avión. No conocía el vértigo de la partida y ni de la llegada. Intenté mantener mi boca cerrada en ambas situaciones para no hacer el ridículo, pero Harry estaba disfrutando con mi cara de pánico.  
Ante cada sacudida me agarraba a los brazos del asiento, pero él en lugar de darme confort, solo reía y se burlaba de mi inexperiencia en vuelos.

—Claro, es fácil para ti que viajas todo el tiempo —contraataqué medio en broma medio molesta una vez que aterrizamos. Su sonrisa de suficiencia se transformó en una mueca seria que me costó interpretar.

—No sabes lo que dices —dijo con acides. No me gustó para nada su forma de decirlo, ni su tono de voz, ni cómo sus gestos se torcieron en una mueca impávida.  
Recogió sus cosas del compartimento que estaba por encima de nuestras cabezas y se enfiló en la hilera de personas que comenzaban a avanzar para salir del avión. Luna se encaramó por encima del respaldo de mi asiento.

—¿Y a éste qué le pasa?

Levanté los hombros.

—No tengo idea —admití—. Está actuando así desde lo de mi madre.

El ceño de mi amiga se frunció, su nariz de duende se veía graciosa, como una pequeña habichuela arrugada.

—Está peleando con sus sentimientos —dijo. La miré hacia arriba, Neville ya estaba sacando las cosas de ellos del compartimento. Luna sonrió son misterio—. Les han ocurrido tantas cosas a ambos que debe estar algo confundido. Y ahora que estamos en París… la ciudad del amor, ya sabes —me guiñó un ojo.

No. No lo sabía. Alcé una ceja esperando que me dijera qué mierda estaba pensando, pero se limitó a sostener su sonrisa y a salir de los asientos para seguir a Neville por la fila.

—¿No vienes? —preguntó. Asentí, cogí mi bolso del compartimento y enfilé detrás de Luna.

El recorrido desde el aeropuerto hasta el centro estuvo en completo silencio. Al menos de parte de Harry, que miraba la carretera con los ojos puestos fijamente en el camino. Luna y Neville se habían ido en otro taxi. Por lo menos si me hubiese ido con ellos podría haber hablado con alguien.  
Me estaba aburriendo su comportamiento. Llevaba actuando extraño las últimas dos semanas. No había dicho o hecho nada malo ¿o sí?

—¿Pasa algo? —quise saber. Me miró por encima de su hombro.

—¿Cómo?

—Si te pasa algo… —repuse—. Dios, Harry. Estamos en Paris y ni siquiera muestras un poco de entusiasmo.

—Ya he pisado Paris muchas veces —dijo con tono aburrido—. No hay nada que me sorprenda.

Por alguna razón sus palabras me ofendieron.

—¿Y por qué aceptaste venir entonces? —repliqué. Sus ojos me miraron un segundo en silencio, luego esbozó una sonrisa suave.

—Porque Neville quería que viniéramos con ellos —pausó—. Y porque te veías muy entusiasmada.

Parpadeé varias veces.

—¿Viniste porque yo quería venir? —pregunté sorprendida. Lo vi respirar profundamente mientras contemplaba a lo lejos la punta de la Torre Eiffel que se divisiva tras los edificios.

—Somos amigos Ginny —explicó—. Las últimas semanas no han sido muy gratas para ti, el viaje parecía una buena idea. Y después de lo que hiciste por mí, quise hacer esto por ti. Pero será lo último. No te acostumbres.

Lo sentí más como si aquello lo hiciera para pagar un favor. No me agradó su respuesta en aquel sentido. Hubiera preferido que aquel viaje lo viera como unas vacaciones entre amigos que como una forma para distraerme de mis problemas. De ellos podía hacerme cargo yo sola, no necesitaba que él lo hiciera por mí.

Y se lo hice saber.

—No tienes que devolver nada de lo que haya o no haya hecho por ti —le dije molesta—. No te he pedido que lo hagas. Habría preferido venir a este viaje sabiendo que lo hacías para pasar tiempo con nosotros que para pagar alguna deuda conmigo.

Destaqué especialmente el "nosotros". Aunque me hubiese gustado decir lo que realmente pensaba: que ese viaje lo hubiese hecho para pasar más tiempo conmigo.

Su expresión se relajó, como si súbitamente se hubiese dado cuenta de su error.

—Tienes razón, lo siento —pareció sorprendido ante sus propias palabras, como si su boca se hubiese adelantado antes que su cabeza lo frenara.

Esperé a que dijera algo más, pero sus labios no volvieron a moverse. La torre se veía cada vez más cerca y ni siquiera había podido disfrutarla.

—Supongo que nos darás un tour por la ciudad ¿cierto?

Me miró con burla.

—Eso quisieras.

—¡Ey! No sé nada de Paris y tú que has estado aquí ¿no piensas enseñarnos lo que sabes?

Rió con aburrimiento.

—Es una ciudad como cualquier otra Ginny, lo más interesante está en pleno centro. Sacas un mapa del metro y puedes recorrerla en tres días —me miró y suspiró como si estuviese armándose de paciencia—. Supongo que hoy recorreremos lo más interesante. Pero no quiero que me usen como guía turístico. No vine a eso.

Quise sonreír. Me gustaba que me fastidiara, era su especialidad. Pero principalmente me gustaba sacarlo de quicio. Asentí mientras el taxi recorría una curva amplia que dejaba a la vista la Torre en todo su esplendor a lo lejos. Liberé un grito de entusiasmo.

—¡Dios, qué hermosa es!

—Y no la has visto de noche —dijo Harry. Su tono había cambiado y volvía a sonar interesado. A veces su bipolaridad me causaba dolores de cabeza.

…

El hotel que Neville había elegido era lujoso. No lujoso como las películas que ocupaba Hollywood para las historias de espionaje, pero era bastante bonito.  
El edificio era antiguo, la entrada estaba sostenida por un toldo arqueado en tonos turquesas y a los costados se expandían un restaurante y una cafetería con sillitas y mesitas redondas. Un hombre vestido de uniforme recibió nuestras escuálidas maletas.

¿Por qué Neville se había esmerado en pagar la estadía en aquel hotel por un fin de semana?  
Cuando pasaron por el mostrador de atención, Luna se giró hacia nosotros con una mueca extraña, parecía que tuviera lástima, pero sus ojos echaban chispas de picardía.

—Ay, chicos, lo lamento…—dijo entregándole una tarjeta a Harry—, pero no quedaban más habitaciones. Van a tener que compartirla.

Apreté los dientes y llevé la mandíbula hacia delante. Por supuesto que lo tenían todo fríamente calculado. Aquel viaje tenía más de una intención y tanto Neville como mi mejor amiga sabían de qué se trataba.

Harry rodó los ojos pero dibujó una sonrisa.

—¿Tienes algún problema? —me preguntó. Lo miré y negué con la cabeza. Esperando que mis ojos expresaran lo que tenía pensado decir: que ya estaba acostumbrada a compartir mi espacio con él.

Eran pasadas la una de la tarde. Decidimos reunirnos en el lobby en media hora, después de asearnos y de acomodar nuestras cosas en las habitaciones.  
Seguí a Harry hasta el quinto piso, Neville y Luna siguieron dos plantas más arriba, al parecer habían pagado una suite especial.  
Caminamos por un pasillo tapizado con una alfombra roja, las paredes tenían un papel mural verde con dibujos dorados y rojos, y las mesas colocadas aleatoriamente eran de madera con arcos de diseño antiguo.

Nos detuvimos frente a una puerta de madera y Harry introdujo la tarjeta a la cerradura. Se escuchó un "Bip" y ésta se abrió.

Ambos quedamos detenidos en el umbral. La habitación era enorme. Tenía dos camas suficientemente amplias como para que durmieran dos personas en cada una. El alfombrado era acolchado en tonos grises, las paredes blancas y un simple cuadro con lirios decoraba la pared del fondo entre ambas camas.  
Había un velador al lado de cada cama con una lámpara sobre cada uno y frente a éstas se situaba un mueble de madera labrada con un televisor enorme. Dentro del mueble había un refrigerador.

Al costado derecho se encontraba el baño, una habitación casi tan grande como para meter una cama extra. Había un jacuzzi, una ducha, y cientos de jabones aromáticos dispuestos sobre el mesón del lavatorio.

Pero lo que más me impresionó fue la vista. Un balcón era protegido por una puerta doble de vidrio y sobre ésta había un juego de cortinas de tul blancas. Harry dejó su maleta a un lado y movió las cortinas abriendo la puerta. El balcón tenía una mesa pequeña y redonda, varias macetas decoraban el borde. Pero lo mejor era la vista. Al horizonte, detrás de varios edificios con aspecto renacentista, se vislumbraba la torre, alta y bella. Liberé un suspiro. No me había dado cuenta que había aguantado la respiración.

—Es bellísimo…—dije anonadada. Harry, a mi lado, asintió.

—Tengo que concedérselo a Neville, el cabrón tiene buen gusto.

Me asomé al balcón y apoyé mis manos en el borde. Bajo nosotros se desplazaban cientos de vehículos, motocicletas pequeñas y bicicletas. A través de las calles que se dibujaban se veían antiguos pasajes dignos de una película barroca. Fue inevitable imaginar cómo habría sido la época donde las mujeres usaban esos hermosos vestidos de corsés entallados mientras circulaban por esos lugares.

—Lo lamento —escuché un susurro suave. Miré a mi derecha. Harry se había apoyado y no quitaba los ojos del horizonte.

—¿Por qué?

—Me he comportado como un idiota todos estos días —dijo. Frunció la nariz y balanceó la cabeza—. Desde lo de tu herm…—se detuvo.

Sonreí y suspiré.

—Desde lo de mi hermana —terminé con calma.

—Desde lo de tu hermana —repitió. Se giró hacia la puerta apoyando la espalda en el barandal y se cruzó de brazos. Sus ojos miraron el suelo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté con suavidad y luego levanté una mano—. Escucha, no tienes que sentirte forzado a compartir cosas conmigo solo por lo que sucedió. Así como les dije a mis hermanos, te ruego que no me victimices, por favor… aquello ya fue hace dos semanas, no quiero recordarlo jamás.

Sus ojos subieron y contemplaron mi mejilla herida. Las heridas habían desaparecido y, en efecto, me había quedado una escuálida cicatriz sobre la ceja izquierda. El morado del ojo se había desvanecido dejando unas pequeñas manchas cafesosas que se camuflaban con mis pecas, y el labio se había deshinchado.  
En resumen, había vuelto a ser casi la misma.  
Miré a Harry que parecía compungido por algo. Esas dos semanas parecían haber cambiado algo entre nosotros, pero no creía que fuera por la situación con mi madre.  
Cuando volvimos a mi departamento —los días siguientes al ataque—, Harry se dedicó a acelerar junto a su padre y Sirius el proceso de encarcelamiento de Michael, que, por suerte, había sido enjuiciado rápidamente.  
No tuve que verle la cara aunque sí tuve que ir a dar un par de declaraciones. Por suerte había suficientes testigos para confirmar lo ocurrido ese día. Así que milagrosamente, Michael terminó tras las rejas en un tiempo record.  
Cuando Harry me lo informó quise llorar, realmente. Tenía sentimientos encontrados con Michael y hasta ese momento todavía los tenía. Parpadee con rapidez para quitarme la sensación de vacío que se apoderó de mi estómago al recordar aquel momento.

—No te victimizo —dijo entonces, sorprendido—. Jamás lo he hecho. Solo… diablos Ginny —dijo pasándose las manos por la cabeza—. Han sucedido tantas cosas… a ti, a mí… lamento haberme comportado tan distante. No sabía cómo tratarte…

Achiqué los ojos e imité su postura apoyando la espalda en el barandal.

—Igual que siempre —le sonreí—. Sigo siendo la misma.

Nos miramos un segundo y por un instante me sentí vulnerable. Estiró sus brazos hacia atrás y los apoyó en el borde. Algo le estaba ocurriendo, lo podía notar en el tiritar de sus pupilas, en la fuerza de sus manos y la tensión de sus brazos al hacer fuerza contra la balaustrada.

—También lamento mi comportamiento en el taxi —se disculpó volviendo la vista al frente, hacia las puertas—. Estoy algo estresado por lo de Hong Kong y cualquier viaje me hace recordar que estoy obligado a tomar un avión en Octubre si no…

Se calló de repente. Sopesé sus palabras. Lo estaba pensando, tenía el mismo dilema que yo, solo que él al parecer tenía otra opción que no había dicho en voz alta. Algo se heló en la base de mi espalda erizándome la piel.

—En realidad sí fuiste muy idiota, pero te perdonó —evadí a propósito su silencio. No quería discutir con él por algo que no quería decirme. Aunque el frío ya se había desplazado hasta llegar a mi pecho.

Apretó los labios y sonrió.

—Entonces ¿todo bien?

Asentí, pero el frío seguía ahí.

—Como siempre —sonreí. Solo que no sentía realmente ganas de sonreír.

Suspiró y pareció relajarse con mi respuesta. Al parecer lo que necesitaba escuchar era que realmente no me importara su comportamiento errático.

—Deberíamos asearnos, Luna y Neville nos pueden estar esperando —acotó alejándose del balcón hacia la habitación.

Alcé una ceja.

—Créeme, seremos nosotros los que deberemos esperar.

…

Y así fue. Los tórtolos llegaron al Lobby mucho más tarde de lo esperado. Con Harry nos habíamos despatarrado en las butacas que estaban dispuestas frente al mesón de atención. Al principio estábamos sentados, luego, al pasar los minutos y de leer y de aprendernos de memoria cada mapa que habíamos sacado de un estante, terminamos recostados en las butacas mirando el techo. Yo con la cabeza apoyada en un brazo del sillón y las piernas sobre las suyas y él con su cabeza apoyada en el respaldo.

Harry miró su reloj y luego volvió a echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Si no bajan en cinco minutos juro que los iré a buscar sin importarme en qué situación estén —gruñó.

—O salimos nosotros por nuestra cuenta —bostecé. Inclinó su cabeza un poco hacia delante y alzó una ceja. Algo brilló en sus ojos que no supe adivinar.

—Cinco minutos…—repitió aburrido. Resoplé.

Y como si fuera por arte de magia, Neville y Luna aparecieron detrás de las puertas del ascensor que estaba justo frente a nosotros.

—Si tenían ganas de revolcarse podrían haber avisado, así no habríamos perdido el tiempo con Ginny esperándolos —dijo Harry en voz alta. Noté que Neville se sonrojaba, pero no Luna.

—Y nosotros creímos que aprovecharían mejor el tiempo —contraatacó, y le guiñó un ojo a Harry—. ¿No vieron el Jacuzzi?

Me sonrojé inevitablemente. Por mi cabeza habían pasado muchas ideas con esa enorme bañera, pero las descarté casi de inmediato.  
Desde el incidente con Michael no había vuelto a suceder nada con Harry. Ni siquiera un beso. El último fue el mismo día que mi padre nos había visitado y había sido totalmente espontaneo de su parte. Al principio adiviné, por lógica, que Harry no querría tocarme. Por lo del ataque y eso…

Pero llegado a un punto, cuando volví a salir sola y cuando volvimos al ritmo de siempre, las cosas no habían vuelto a ser lo mismo. No al menos, íntimamente.

Así que estar en Paris, con Harry y con todo el ambiente romántico, solo hacía que ese frío que había sentido los últimos días se expandiera fuera de mí como un muro invisible.  
Algo había cambiado, y no era yo.

—Muy graciosa —reí levantándome de la butaca alisando mi vestido. Me había colocado el mismo que me había regalado Harry. Noté sus ojos seguir mis movimientos y recorrer mis piernas. Entonces miró a Luna por un segundo y repentinamente se puso de pie.

—Bien, andando entonces —dijo estirando los brazos y recogiendo de un costado de la butaca un estuche que tenía su cámara Polaroid. Se escuchaba aburrido y hastiado. Luna sin embargo no le quitó la vista de encima, luego me miro a mí y me guiñó un ojo.

—Hombres ¿no? —me susurró enredando su brazo con el mío—. Son tan abiertos como un libro.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Lo dices por Harry? —le pregunté mientras salíamos al cálido ambiente Parisino.

—¿Qué no lo notaste? Casi te comió con la mirada —rió. Me sonrojé—. Estaba tan concentrado en tus movimientos que cuando me descubrió observándolo salió corriendo —rió.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Luna —le pedí—. No compliques más las cosas.

—No lo hago.

—Sí, lo haces —protesté—. A veces me mira de una forma y otras veces actúa como si no existiera. Deja de meter ideas en mi cabeza.

Rió de costado y comenzó a molestarme su provocación.

—Es demasiado idiota para darse cuenta —masculló mirando hacia otro lado. El motor de una motocicleta apabulló sus palabras—. Y tú, demasiado cuidadosa.

No quise responderle. Sin embargo seguimos el camino por las calles y comenzamos el viaje.

…

Después de una hora caminando, recorriendo y sacando fotografías en todas las direcciones, Harry pareció relajarse. Nos hacía posar con Luna en formas estúpidas solo para tener una fotografía instantánea con la que chantajearnos más tarde.

Lo más emocionante del paseo fue habernos perdido debajo de una línea subterránea del metro. Había tantas escaleras y tantos pasillos oscuros que en algún momento olvidamos dónde estaba la salida a la superficie. Por suerte Neville sabía algo de francés y nos hizo emerger en una zona aislada. Lamentablemente estaba en medio de un callejón estrecho resguardado por viejas fachadas de edificios antiguos. Me abracé los brazos al momento que mi mente rememoró el ataque de Michael. Emití un quejido involuntario y di un paso hacia atrás para volver a la salida del subterráneo. No tenía control de mi propio cuerpo, era como si un miedo subconsciente manipulara mi cerebro y todas mis acciones.

—¿Ginny?

La voz de Harry me llegó alejada. Elevé los ojos y parpadeé varias veces.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Neville, pero Harry estiró su brazo para impedir que se acercara. Lo vi caminar hacia mí lentamente, como si yo fuera un animal asustado y peligroso con el cual había que tener precaución.

—Ginny… —susurró. Estiró su brazo hacia mí. Sacudí la cabeza y un mareo repentino invadió mi cuerpo. Cuando pasó, lo miré. Yo estaba con los pies puestos en las escaleras, aún no había siquiera puesto uno en la superficie. ¿Qué me había pasado?

Era como si aquel callejón hubiese revivido en carne propia un terror que había creído superado dentro de mí.

Tragué saliva cuando volví a ser consciente de mí misma.

—Estoy bien…—dije respirando profundamente. Era pleno día. No podía tener miedo. No quería tener miedo.

_El miedo no era mejor que yo._

Salté los escalones que faltaban y asentí con la cabeza a Harry, cuyos ojos me cuestionaban si estaba totalmente segura de mi estado emocional.

Decidí observar el callejón en detalle, como si con ello pudiera enfrentarme más intensamente al miedo que me atenazaba. Me enfoqué en las ventanas que se asomaban a unos cinco metros por encima de nuestras cabezas. Había balcones antiguos repletos de flores y maceteros viejos. En uno de ellos había un gato apoyado entre las Violetas, era blanco con una enorme mancha oscura en uno de sus ojos y la cola moteada. La imagen era perfecta.

Le pedí la cámara a Harry, busqué el ángulo perfecto y le saqué una foto. La cámara imprimió la imagen al cabo de un instante.

En ella, el gato posaba perezosamente sobre las Violetas aplastando otras flores con su peso. Sus ojos tenían un sutil tono azul verdoso. Visto desde la perspectiva de la fotografía, nadie jamás sospecharía que aquella imagen venía de un callejón que probablemente de noche sería terrorífico.  
No pretendía cubrir la verdad de lo que me había ocurrido, pero sí, manejarlo mejor. De forma que poco a poco el miedo diera paso a un recuerdo desagradable hasta convertirse en una enseñanza. No podía dejar que el miedo por algo que Michael me había hecho dominara mi vida.  
Jamás había estado en Paris, y no iba a dejar que el daño que me había provocado arruinara el paseo. La fotografía del gato me recordaría todos los días que de algo malo siempre podía sacarse algo bueno.

Mis amigos no dijeron nada. Les mostré la fotografía con una sonrisa.

—¡Es adorable!

Los tres me miraron como si estuviera loca, pero entonces seguimos caminando hasta que dejé el miedo bien atrás.

Cuando salimos del callejón nos metimos por varias callejuelas hasta que repentinamente aparecimos en un sector repleto de personas. Harry distinguió el Barrio Latino y nuestro recorrido siguió su curso.

No almorzamos, pero sí comimos un par de bocados árabes comprados en un carrito ambulante mientras caminábamos.  
Las horas dieron paso al atardecer. A eso de las cinco, Neville y Luna decidieron separarse un instante para ir a buscar unos libros que el padre de mi amiga necesitaba. Quedamos en encontrarnos a las siete en la Torre para ver el espectáculo de luces y la ciudad iluminada.

—Bien —dije sonriéndole a Harry una vez que los otros dos se marcharon—. Tú conoces la ciudad, ¿dónde vamos?

Lo noté suspirar y me pasó un brazo por los hombros con fuerza, como si fuera uno de sus amigotes. A veces olvidaba lo bruto que solía ser.

—Pensaba ir a Louvre, pero será mejor dejarlo para mañana, hay demasiado que ver, estamos un poco lejos y por la hora no quiero perder dinero en la entrada para estar solo un rato.

Asentí encontrándole la razón. Le pasé mi brazo por su espalda y comenzamos a caminar esquivando las rayas del suelo. Entre risa y risa —y tomando en cuenta mi agilidad y rapidez para esquivar las líneas, cosa que él no pudo conseguir—, nos detuvimos frente a una avenida repleta de restaurantes, cafeterías y tiendas.

—¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el plan? —volví a preguntar. Pero sus ojos estaban fijos en la vitrina de una chocolatería. Me soltó, como si repentinamente se hubiese dado cuenta que me tenía abrazada y se acercó a la tienda.

—Eh… podríamos ir al Arco del Triunfo —balbuceó con rapidez mirando la vitrina con ojos brillantes—. ¡Veinte euros! ¡Malditos franceses! —exclamó.

Sus ojos estaban sobre unos caramelos con chocolate que tenían el nombre en francés y más abajo, en inglés. Decían: "Delicias de Pistacho".

Harry amaba el chocolate. Lo había descubierto en nuestra convivencia. Cada vez que compraba algo con chocolate tenía que esconderlo. Sus ojos de decepción al ver el precio de los dulces me causaron demasiada ternura. Parecía un niño que no podía comprar un juguete.

—Estamos en París, deben haber chocolates como esos en todos lados y a mejor precio —dije tirando de su brazo. Asintió abatido.

—Tienes razón —aceptó derrotado—. Bien, andando…

Caminamos a través de restaurantes, cafeterías, tiendas decoradas y edificios antiguos con balcones floreados. Paris era realmente una joya.

Noté que Harry estaba retraído y sabía que no era por el chocolate. Estaba casi segura que intentaba evitarme. No me miraba directamente a los ojos cuando me hablaba y solo contestaba o se dirigía a mí con monosílabos.

En algún momento sentí casi que estaba paseando sola. De repente se detenía a sacar alguna fotografía. Había llevado su Polaroid porque era una forma de elegir la foto precisa para tener de recuerdo. Por eso agradecía de cierta forma la fotografía del gato. Él sabía que aquella imagen, por burda que fuera, significaba algo para mí.

Podía intentar ser tosco y no dirigirme la palabra, pero había algo en sus ojos y en sus acciones que me invitaban a tenerle paciencia. Luna había dicho que estaba lidiando con sus sentimientos, y si eso era cierto ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer?

A mitad del trayecto, cuando el Arco del Triunfo se vislumbró al horizonte de nuestro camino, él finalmente habló.

—Ginny —me llamó. Lo miré. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta—. ¿Qué ocurrió en el callejón?

Me detuve. Él también. Me coloqué un mechón tras la oreja.

—Recordé el ataque de Michael.

Lo vi temblar.

—Pero… ¿estás bien? —preguntó. Noté su preocupación, sonreí.

—Sí —admití—. No quiero vivir con miedo. El callejón me recordó lo que sucedió, pero aquello puede suceder en cualquier lado. No quiero tenerle miedo a la gente y a los lugares. No puedo encerrarme por miedo a ser atacada de nuevo —reí amargamente—. Me atacó un ex. Podría esperar eso de cualquiera, pero no. Fue un ex. Un hombre al que quise mucho —un temblor me recorrió. Sorpresivamente no fue el recuerdo del amor que tuve por Michael lo que me hizo tiritar, fue el asco que sentí por él—. Tuve una hermana que dio su vida por mí, de manera inconsciente, claro, , pero no quiero malgastar esa oportunidad por tener miedo. Si la vida conlleva riesgos entonces ¡quiero arriesgarme! Ese callejón me recordó lo que Michael hizo, pero voy a enfrentarme a miles de callejones a lo largo de mi vida, y no quiero huir más.

Lo vi hinchar el pecho. Sus ojos verdes brillaron tras sus lentes y me sentí repentinamente avergonzada. Aquella observación era tan delicada y detallista como atravesarme con rayos equis.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, estábamos lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el calor que emanaba del otro. Se lamió el labio inferior y miró hacia el frente. Su brazo derecho, más cercano a mí, estaba rígido.

Entonces soltó una risa y agitó la cabeza, como si hubiese estado discutiendo con él mismo. Volvió a cruzar su brazo sobre mis hombros, con menos fuerza que antes, y yo me atreví a pasar el mío por su espalda. No jugamos a las líneas esta vez, sino que caminamos lentamente hasta el Arco, que cada vez se hacía más grande conforme avanzábamos.

—Eres increíble —dijo entonces. Pareció sorprendido de sus propias palabras. No supe qué decir. Siempre tenía una respuesta para todos sus halagos, pero el tono que había utilizado y la expresión de su cara que acompañaba las palabras era tan íntimo que me avergoncé. Casi como si lo hubiese dicho para sí mismo y yo lo hubiera escuchado sin querer.

…

Harry sacó solo una fotografía del Arco. En ninguna de todas las que había tomado salía él, o Neville o nosotras —a excepción de una que nos había sacado haciendo el ridículo con Luna y que ella brillantemente le quitó después—.

Al parecer sus recuerdos no tenían que ver con personas.

A la hora indicada nos dirigimos hasta la torre. Mi corazón se aceleró. Si había algo que irradiase magia en aquella ciudad era esa imponente estructura de fierro. Había estado en varios lugares mágicos en Inglaterra, adoraba Oxford y principalmente Stonehenge, pero eran diferentes locaciones históricas.  
Gran Bretaña era tan antigua como el resto del continente Europeo. Pero Paris había alcanzado su plenitud máxima en la época de la elegancia y los bailes de máscaras. Todo parecía sacado de un cuento. Y la Torre… Dios… ¿Cuántas historias de amor y desamor habrán sucedido en ese lugar a lo largo de los años?

Harry le sacó una fotografía a lo lejos cuando nos detuvimos en Trocadero. Agitó el papel en sus manos una vez que la cámara lo expulsó y observó la fotografía cuando se hubo secado.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó.

—Está bellísima —admiré.

La fotografía mostraba la torre, imponente, delante de un atardecer de colores anaranjados. Algunas nubes grises le hacían contraste. Pero aún así, era hermosa.

Nos encaminamos hacia la base donde un montón de personas se habían reunido para subir de noche.  
Harry llamó a Neville por celular —los idiotas habían pagado un plan especial—, y al cabo de veinte minutos estuvieron con nosotros.  
Luna llevaba una bolsa con libros en la mano izquierda y una rosa roja en la otra. Con Harry los miramos ceñudos. Esos dos eran pura azúcar y a veces llegaban a causar indigestión.

Neville miró la fila de personas y luego miró las escaleras.

—¿Quieren esperar el ascensor o subimos a pie?

Los tres hicimos silencio. Habíamos caminado todo el día ¿qué más daba subir unos cuantos de miles de escalones a pie?

—Cuando podamos subir al ascensor habrá comenzado el espectáculo de luces, será mejor subir a pie —acotó Harry mirando a un costado.

Neville asintió.

—Perfecto. Iré por las entradas —dijo y le entregó a Harry su propia cámara.

—¿Puedes tomar fotografías? No me gustan mucho las alturas y prefiero llegar hasta el segundo nivel. Pero dicen que la vista del último es fenomenal.

Harry asintió. Neville le agradeció y fue a comprar las entradas.

Cuando comenzamos a subir las escaleras, a mitad de camino sentía que mis pantorrillas lloraban. Pero era tal la vista de la ciudad que se hacía cada vez más pequeña que encontré energía de algún lado para seguir subiendo.  
Cuando llegamos al primer mirador, Neville y Luna se hicieron a un lado.

—Intenta ponerte sobre nosotros —le indicó a Harry, éste alzó una ceja—. Para no perdernos de vista —agregó.  
Harry se encogió de hombros como para quitarle importancia y comenzamos a subir el otro tramo que quedaba de escaleras. Mis piernas no daban más. Lo sentí resoplar tras de mí. Me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo. Había olvidado que mi vestido se sacudía en todas direcciones. Me llevé las manos hacia atrás para cubrirme con el borde, entonces escuché a Harry reír.

—Demasiado tarde —dijo burlón. Me detuve y lo miré, sin importarme que hubiera gente subiendo tras de nosotros.

—Idiota —mascullé. Y comencé a subir con rapidez intentando que el frío que se colaba por las aberturas me enfriara la cara.

…

La subida destruyó mis piernas, pero el resultado había valido totalmente la pena.  
A nuestros pies, todo Paris lucía deslumbrante con sus primeras luces del atardecer. Emití un suspiro. Harry se colocó a mi lado.

—Lindo ¿no?

Lo miré. Acababa de hacerse un espacio a mi lado. Justo bajo de nosotros notamos a Luna y a Neville. Sentí una sensación de vértigo en la boca del estómago. No por la altura. Nuestros amigos se besaban y hacían arrumacos sin vergüenza.

—Sí… es bellísimo —me apoyé en el balcón con los brazos cruzados y miré el horizonte. Una brisa cálida sacudió mi pelo. Me lo llevé hacia un costado. Frente a mí pude ver el Arco, Notre Dame y tantas otras hermosas estructuras francesas que desde arriba se veían tan pequeñas como piezas de Lego.

Harry se apoyó, tal como yo en el borde. Nuestros codos se chocaron, pero no nos movimos. Algo dentro de mí vibraba con intensidad. Estábamos en Paris, en el mirador más alto de la Torre Eiffel contemplando la ciudad al atardecer, juntos. Y ni siquiera me miraba.

Comprendí entonces que algo no estaba bien conmigo. Con él podía suceder cualquier cosa, pero que me importara tanto su actitud, su forma de interactuar… Había algo calentándose en mi pecho que se enfriaba cada vez que sentía aquella distancia.

Tenía que recordarme continuamente que éramos amigos. Pero era un amigo que hacía cosas por mí que ningún otro habría hecho. Me miraba como a veces Neville miraba a Luna y me protegía como lo hacía… lo hacía alguien que siente más que amistad.

Lo miré de soslayo. Sus ojos no se movían, se mantenían fijos en el horizonte. No le estaba poniendo atención a la ciudad bajo nosotros. Parecía inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

El viento me picó los ojos y parpadeé. Aunque la humedad en ellos era un poco exagerada. Sacudí la cabeza para secarlos. Miré a Harry nuevamente y luego a la cámara de Neville que tenía colgada del cuello.

—Recuera sacar fotografías —le dije. Sacudió la cabeza como si se hubiese despertado de un letargo y me miró con sorpresa.

—Sí, sí… cierto.

Estaba distraído. Actuaba extraño. Llevaba comportándose así desde que había descubierto lo de Saoirse. Pero no podía culparlo. Se había involucrado con una persona que había traído más problemas a su vida que soluciones. Y eso que ni yo misma creí que mi vida podría volverse tan complicada.

Escuché la cámara hacer clics y disparar en varias direcciones. Harry siempre tenía cuidado con las fotos, pero ahí parecía que las estuviera sacando con rapidez para quitarse la carga de tener que hacerlo.

Entonces comenzó a anochecer. Y apenas el sol se ocultó…

Se encendieron las luces. Cientos y cientos de luces bañaron la torre como estrellas deslumbrantes.

Los gritos de emoción de la gente, incluido el mío, llenaron el aire. Miré hacia todos lados completamente emocionada. El viento azotaba un poco más fuerte y me sacudía el vestido. Miré hacia arriba, donde la punta se iluminaba por encima de nuestras cabezas.

Sonreí maravillada, entonces escuché un "clic".

Giré la cabeza hacia el lado, Harry acababa de tomarme una fotografía y no con la cámara de Neville. Sonrió de una manera especial que hizo entrar a mis mariposas en una batalla campal. Sacó la fotografía de la cámara, la sacudió y la miró.

Nos miramos un instante, sus ojos brillaban con las luces. Volvió a sonreír y se guardó la fotografía en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Abrí la boca para pedirle que me la mostrara pero entonces se escuchó una algarabía debajo de nosotros. Nos giramos para a mirar y tuve gritar. Neville estaba de rodillas con un anillo en la mano.

Me apoyé en el borde, Harry hizo lo mismo.

—¡Dios mío! —grité emocionada.

Luna se había llevado las manos a la boca. El viento azotaba su cabello plateado haciéndolo brillar con las luces. La vi asentir y el corazón casi se me sale por la boca.

—¡Saca fotos! —le grité a Harry apretando su brazo.

Choqueado, Harry reaccionó tardíamente y comenzó a sacar fotografías desde el momento que Neville le colocó el anillo y se dieron un tremendo beso.

Entusiasmada comencé a gritar y lanzar alaridos hacia ellos como si estuviera en un concierto. Para mi sorpresa, Harry se unió. Comenzó a aplaudir y a gritar mientras los otros dos sonreían abrazados desde abajo.

Por eso Neville la había pasado la cámara a Harry. Para que capturara el momento.

La gente comenzó a felicitarlos y cuando estuvieron ocultos de nosotros, nos miramos con Harry.

—No puedo creerlo…—susurró.

—Ya lo creo, tendré que hacer otro vestido —me quejé bromeando. Soltó aire por la nariz en una risa muda.

Las luces aún no se apagaban. De repente el aire se tornó más cálido a pesar de la altura y del viento frío. Nos quedamos viendo. Lo vi tragar saliva con fuerza, noté el movimiento de su garganta. Se pasó la lengua por los labios como si se le hubieran secado. No quise parpadear. Me daba miedo que aquella conexión momentánea se rompiese. Estábamos muy cerca. Él agachó su cabeza hasta mí y repentinamente las luces se apagaron, rompiendo el encanto.

Sacudió la cabeza con suavidad, como si se hubiera despertado de un sueño y hubiese vuelto a la realidad. Mis mariposas murieron una a una.  
Sin embargo, sonrió. Al parecer se percató del desencantamiento, así que me pasó un brazo por los hombros, me giró hacia el interior de la torre y levantó la cámara por encima de nuestras cabezas.

—Sonríe —me dijo apretándome más a él para que mi cabeza quedara apoyada en su hombro.

La cámara disparó el flash y al instante salió la foto impresa por debajo. Harry me soltó y la tomó.  
La sacudió en el aire y me la mostró.  
Me sonrojé. Salíamos los dos muy juntos, ambos con una sonrisa alegre y de fondo, la ciudad iluminada.  
Me volvió a sonreír de esa forma extraña y se guardó la imagen en el mismo bolsillo donde estaba la que me había tomado a mí.

…

Cuando bajamos de la torre abracé a Luna hasta que se quedó sin aire. Harry hizo lo mismo con Neville, pero fue mucho menos efusivo. Aunque le dio varias palmadas en la espalda.

Los novios decidieron separarse para ir a cenar y no lo impedimos. Ya eran casi las nueve de la noche y la ciudad tenía otro aire, otra vibra.  
Caminamos con Harry en cualquier dirección. No nos dijimos nada. Había un grupo musical en medio de unos restaurantes, me detuve a mirarlos, pero él se había quedado observando de lejos, casi con aire cansado.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté acercándome. Ya parecía que esa se convertiría en nuestra línea favorita de siempre. Suspiró.

—Estoy cansado —dijo moviendo los hombros—. Quisiera volver al hotel.

Asentí algo abatida. Y cómo no. Estábamos los dos solos, en París, de noche y él solo quería irse a dormir.

Me rasqué la cabeza y miré hacia el grupo musical y la gente alrededor.

—Ve tú —le dije. Me miró sorprendido—. Quiero recorrer un poco más, no estoy tan cansada.

—¿Sola? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Me crucé de brazos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algún problema?

No quería sonar tan apática, pero no entendía la actitud de Harry, de repente con suerte me miraba y otras se preocupaba por mí.

Me miró sin parpadear, sorprendido.

—Pero… ¿sabes dónde está el ho…?

—Si algo bueno heredé de mi familia es el sentido de orientación, no te preocupes, sé perfectamente dónde está el hotel y recuerdo cada paso que hoy hemos dado.

Asintió, inseguro.

—¿Tienes tu celular a mano?

Asentí.

—Pero no puedo llamar.

—Lo importante es que lo tengas, aún puedes recibir llamadas.

Rodé los ojos, pero luego sonreí.

—Descuida papá, no llegaré tarde.

Le saqué la lengua y me dispuse a dar media vuelta cuando lo sentí tomarme por la muñeca. Sus ojos estaban tintados de un emociones que no supe descifrar.

—Ten cuidado —me dijo finalmente. Asentí.

Me soltó lentamente y comencé a caminar hasta perderme entre la gente sin mirar atrás.

Tenía planeado llegar antes de media noche al hotel y eso significaba tiempo para recorrer los alrededores.  
Me detuve a ver mimos, grupos de baile y magos. Todos los restaurantes tenían música y los vendedores ambulantes parecían replicarse de noche.  
En una de las esquinas volví sin querer a aquella calle pequeña donde estaba la chocolatería que a Harry le había gustado. Me detuve en la vitrina y no lo pensé dos veces.  
Sabía que era carísimo, pero él había pagado el viaje y el hotel. Lo menos que podía hacer era regalarle algo. Así que compré esas "Delicias de Pistacho" que tanto habían llamado su atención y me llevé un Macarron de regalo por parte de la vendedora.

Recorrí librerías, jugueterías antiguas, zapaterías, dulcerías, y compré algunas cosas para comer en un supermercado pequeño. Así tendríamos reservas para el otro día.  
Cuando quise mirar la hora y saqué mi celular, noté que éste estaba apagado.

—¡Mierda! ¡La batería!

Me tope con un grupo de personas a la salida de un restaurante y les pregunté la hora. Un caballero amablemente me dijo que ya era pasada la media noche.

Cual Cenicienta y lanzando mil maldiciones en todas las direcciones aceleré el paso para llegar a hotel.  
Realmente agradecía mi sentido de orientación. Al cabo de media hora había regresado sin problemas.  
Llegué hasta el quinto piso y apenas coloqué la tarjeta en la cerradura de la puerta Harry la abrió del otro lado.

—¿Dónde mierda te habías metido? —gritó frenético. Parpadeé confundida y entré a la habitación con calma. Sobre la cama, al costado de la ventana, estaba su celular. En la televisión daban los créditos de una película—.Te estoy llamando hace una hora ¿por qué no contestaste?

—Murió la batería —dije manteniendo la calma—. Te dije que volvería ¿no? —Apoyé las bolsas sobre la otra cama—. No tienes que gritarme.

Su respiración estaba agitada, se pasó las manos por la cabeza y luego apretó la boca.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso.

—¿Hacer qué?

—¡Dejar que el teléfono se muera! ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba? ¡Estaba a punto de salirte a buscar!

Me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo, las mariposas volvieron a aletear.

—¿Lo estabas? ¿Por qué?

—Por Dios Ginny, hace solo dos semanas estuviste a punto de ser vio…—se mordió la lengua. Fruncí el ceño—. Disculpa, no quería…

—Dilo. Estuve a punto de ser violada por Michael —dije respirando profundamente—. Entiendo tu preocupación y lamento haberte hecho pasar un mal rato. Pero ya te dije, no quiero sentir más miedo. El imbécil no va a hacer que me quede encerrada de por vida —estiré los brazos—. Además, ya ves… nada me pasó.

Sus ojos me inspeccionaron de pies a cabeza, luego cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

—Si te hubiera pasado algo, yo…

Me acerqué hasta él. El calor que estaba sintiendo arrasó cada célula de mi cuerpo.

—Disculpa, ni siquiera me di cuenta que tenía el teléfono muerto, no sabía que te preocuparías tanto —miré hacia un lado y cogí un paquete pequeño—. Te traje esto, ¿será suficiente para que me perdones? —parpadeé rápidamente esbozando una sonrisa tonta.

Harry miró mis manos y luego mi cara. Recibió el paquete con lentitud y quitó la envoltura blanca que lo cubría. Sus labios se separaron.

—No tenías que…

Levanté los hombros.

—Quise hacerlo —interrumpí.

Lentamente sus ojos encontraron los míos. Fue como si algo hubiese hecho un corte circuito y todas esas barreras que habíamos colocado sin querer las últimas semanas hubiesen caído repentinamente. Dejó la caja sobre la cama. Se acercó hasta mí, se lamió los labios, agarró mi cabello por debajo de la nuca y con el otro brazo me pegó por la cintura a su cuerpo, y me besó.

Me besó con hambre, con desesperación. Como si se hubiese estado conteniendo todo ese tiempo. Respondí del mismo modo. Porque me sentía exactamente igual.  
Su lengua se enredó con la mía con frenesí y la mano que sujetaba mi nuca descendió hasta comenzar con la otra todo un recorrido sin vergüenza por debajo de mi vestido.

Llevé mis brazos tras su cuello. Tenía tanta necesidad de él como él parecía tenerla de mí. Pero el calor en mi pecho era demasiado intenso para poder controlarlo. Estaba feliz. Él me hacía feliz.

Sus labios descendieron hasta mi cuello y cubrió con ellos mi clavícula desnuda. Sus manos salieron del vestido y me agarró la cara. Nos separamos un momento.

—Eres mi peor pesadilla Ginny Weasley —jadeó contra mis labios.

—Y tú mi karma —Reí y lo besé. Gimió ante el contacto y me empujó contra la pared.

Elevó mi pierna hasta situarla sobre su cintura mientras que con la mano a la altura del muslo subía por él hasta perderse en mis caderas y más atrás.

Gemí inevitablemente.

—No aguanto hacerme el idiota más tiempo —jadeó. Bajó mi pierna y deslizó el vestido por el escote hasta que cayó al suelo—. Te necesito…

Apoyó su frente contra la mía. Respirábamos agitados, sus manos recorrieron mi cintura, mi vientre, hasta subir a mis pechos. Arrancó el sostén con suavidad y me volvió a besar. Su boca comenzó a bajar poco a poco hasta detenerse en uno de mis pezones. Curvé la espalda despegándola de la pared y elevé las caderas buscando el contraste contra sus pantalones. Una de sus manos se apoyó en mi espalda baja y empujó hacia delante. Yo llevé las mías hasta su cabello, desordenándoselo. Sentí su lengua acariciar, lamer y a sus labios succionar. Emití un gemido agudo. Sus boca volvió a la mía apretándome con los brazos a su cuerpo.  
Nos separamos de la pared y terminamos sobre la cama donde había dejado las bolsas. En los pocos pasos que dimos arrojó su camisa lejos. Caímos sobre el colchón sin dejar de besarnos. Deslizó sus labios hacia mi cuello, luego hacia mis hombros y luego comenzó a descender despacio hasta mi ombligo.  
Cuando me quitó lo último que quedaba de mi ropa interior se recolocó sobre mí y nos miramos un instante. Sus ojos tenían tantas preguntas sin respuesta que solo opté por acariciarle la espalda y darle un beso suave que poco a poco se volvió lento y apasionado.  
Sus dedos se aventuraron entre mis piernas y comencé a jadear y a moverme al compás de su respiración y vaivén. Mordió mi oreja y una corriente eléctrica explotó en mi espalda. Emití un grito ronco. Se separó de mí un instante para sacarse los pantalones que pateó lejos. Me abracé a su cuello y sin dejar de mirarnos lo sentí finalmente dentro de mí.  
¡Oh, Dios, extrañaba eso! ¡Lo extrañaba a él!

Nos movimos lentamente, como si no quisiéramos que se acabara demasiado pronto. Me besaba a intervalos para poder liberar un gemido. Levantó mis piernas y las enrollé tras su espalda. Hundió su cabeza a un costado, al lado de mi oreja. Agarró sus puños contra a almohada y aumentó la velocidad. Aquel cosquilleo que poco a poco crecía en mi interior me invadió hasta el pecho. Harry levantó la cabeza y apoyó su frente contra la mía. Nos volvimos a mirar cuando estábamos a punto de conseguir el climax.  
¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega ante lo obvio?... Ahí, bajo él, mirándolo intensamente como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo…  
_Él me hacía fuerte.  
Él me hacía feliz._

_No quería que solo fuéramos amigos…_

Sentí la energía apoderarse de mi cuerpo como si fuera una llama que consume todo. Arqueé la espalda despegándola del colchón, arrugué los dedos de los pies y dejé salir un grito. Solo que no grité cualquier cosa…

—Te quiero…—jadeé.

Me agarré a su espalda con los ojos cerrados, casi de inmediato él se desplomó encima de mí gimiendo en mi oído como si se hubiese quedado sin aire. El frío me invadió por un segundo, la cordura pateó mi cerebro como una avalancha. ¡¿Qué dije?!

Entonces sentí su nariz contra mi mejilla. Con un susurro apaciguado pero a la vez cargado de fuerza pegó sus labios a mi oído:

—Yo también te quiero… Ginny —gimió.  
Levantó la cabeza, nos miramos un segundo, choqueados, procesando nuestras palabras… y me volvió a besar, enredando sus manos en mi pelo.

* * *

**NOTAS**

¡No me maten por dejarlo ahí!  
Si pudiera escribir el mismo capítulo por cada personaje sería lo ideal pero terminarían siendo cien capítulos jajajaja

Harry sí está viviendo un dilema, y a partir del capítulo 35 comienza el final de la historia.

Es muy complicado tener que abordar tanta información en un solo capítulo después de lo que sucedió en el anterior.  
Pero espero que haya quedado claro que Ginny está sacando lo mejor de todas las cosas negativas que le han sucedido. Así que no le veía sentido escribir todo un capítulo sobre la introspección de ella después de enterarse de lo de su hermana y de lo sucedido con Michael.  
No quería aburrir a nadie con más drama.  
Así que espero que este lo hayan disfrutado.  
Gracias por sus favoritos, reviews y comentarios por Facebook.  
Siempre me hacen reír y es genial saber que hay tanta gente que me apoya con este loco proyecto de fanfic..

¡Nos leemos!  
Kate.-


	35. Capítulo 35

**XXXV**

**GINNY**

Quedaban cinco días para la boda.

El vestido de Hermione lo había terminado hacía una semana. Mi amiga engordó de caderas pero por suerte la moldura se adaptaba perfectamente al crecimiento de su barriga.

No podía olvidar su expresión de asombro cuando lo tuvo finalmente en sus manos, así como la de Luna. Las dos estaban anonadadas.  
Modestia aparte, el vestido me había quedado bellísimo y Luna ya estaba comenzando a buscar ideas para su propio vestido, cuya boda sería a mediados de diciembre. Quería una boda nevada y navideña.

Esa última semana Hermione y Ron se fueron a Gales a revisar los últimos detalles del hotel donde sería la fiesta y de la capilla donde se casarían. Mis padres y los de ella se habían ido juntos, así que no tendría que preocuparme por rendirle cuentas a mi madre hasta después de la boda.

El tema de Saoirse seguía en mi mente, tendría que aclararlo con ella en algún momento y mis hermanos tendrían que saberlo también. Papá quería dejarlo para después de la boda, lo que consideré lógico. ¿Para qué arruinar un día tan feliz con un tema tan triste?

Preferí esperar, al menos hasta que Ron y Hermione volvieran de la luna de miel. El secreto había estado en la familia por veintiséis años, ¿qué más daba esperar un par de semanas?

Terminé de arreglar la espalda de mi vestido. Estaba prácticamente listo y no aguantaba a que Harry lo viera. Me sonrojé solo de recordarlo.  
Después de aquella revelación en París andaba riendo como idiota todo el día, y si bien él no era muy expresivo, sí andaba más cariñoso de lo habitual.  
Lo que más me gustaba era aquel brillo que había en sus ojos y que nunca había visto en él. Los días siguientes en Paris fueron animados y cada vez que Neville recomendaba separarnos, nosotros lo hacíamos con gusto.

Su sonrisa era diferente a lo que conocía, estaba feliz, contento. Cuando fuimos al Louvre pasamos horas recorriendo pasillos, hasta que llegamos al sector de las momias, era tan poco romántico que Harry creyó que era el lugar indicado para robarme un beso detrás de un sarcófago. Claro, si el beso solo hubiese sido eso y no caricias robadas bajo la ropa.  
No podía evitarlo, me sonrojé y reí como idiota.  
Ese fin de semana desordenamos ambas camas y aprendimos a que podíamos ser sigilosos en lugares públicos si nos poníamos cariñosos.  
Al volver a Londres sin embargo, si bien las caricias y los besos furtivos seguían, habían ido disminuyendo. Harry había vuelto a su trabajo en el bar y yo a los últimos retoques del vestido, por lo que se hacía difícil encontrar un momento para estar juntos como en Paris.

A cinco días de la boda las cosas se habían ido apaciguando. Súbitamente comencé a extrañar nuestras noches juntos y los besos robados. Harry había viajado durante la última semana a casa de sus padres a petición de James, temía que tuviera algo que ver con el viaje a Hong Kong, un tema que poco a poco me ponía más nerviosa.  
Había tenido finalmente mi entrevista con Nicolai y la directora de Bazar. Querían arreglar todo para mi llegada, pero yo aún no les daba un "sí" definitivo. Intenté convencerlos que tenía demasiado trabajo, pero era solo porque estaba intentando encontrar una brecha por dónde poder colarme a China. Solo que tampoco lo había hablado con Harry, y si él no había tomado una decisión aún, yo tenía que tomar pronto la mía.

Lo único seguro era que no quería separarme de él. No, si realmente existía una posibilidad entre nosotros. Una posibilidad que jamás vi antes.  
Si al principio sentía que con él estaba pisando aire, los últimos días era como si finalmente hubiese encontrado la tierra. Tenía Fe. Tenía confianza en lo nuestro. Fuera lo que fuera, con o sin nombre, algo estaba funcionando finalmente.

Terminé de coser la última costura. Observé mi vestido de lejos. Estaba listo.

Me llevé las manos a las mejillas, emocionada.

¡Dios, era buena!

Lo que me llevaba a pensar de nuevo en Milán. En que algún día un vestido como aquel, hecho por mí, deslumbraría en las mejores pasarelas del mundo.  
Pero aquello significa renunciar a Harry.

Me pasé las manos por la cara.

¿Estaba dispuesta a renunciar a él por Milán?  
Me mordí el labio y quedé con la mirada fija sobre el vestido.

Me imaginé entrando a la recepción de la boda al lado de Harry, ataviado con su smoking, o lo que fuera a usar.

El corazón me latió con rapidez.

Cerré los ojos. Lo quería, lo quería y se lo había dicho. Cada vez que lo veía deseaba abrazarlo y cobijarme a su lado…

—Oh no…—susurré comprendiéndolo de repente—.No me enamoré de él, ¿cierto?

El susurro sonó como un eco en la nada. No era como si el vestido fuera a responderme. Me sorprendí de que mi propio corazón respondiera. La sensación era cálida, adrenalínica, algo totalmente diferente a cualquier cosa que pudiera haber sentido en un principio.  
Cerré los ojos para disfrutarlo.  
Por Michael había sentido cariño antes de enterarme de que era un cerdo sicópata. Había sentido algo por él y me alegraba verlo al llegar a casa. Pero ese calor, esa sensación de mariposas constantes que poco a poco se transformaba en una ola de bienestar… eso solo, solo lo causaba Harry.  
Me llevé una mano al pecho. Temía dejar que esa sensación se hiciera más grande. Aunque había comenzado a creer que podíamos tener finalmente la posibilidad de un futuro, eso no quería decir que quisiera confiarme. Realmente tenía miedo de enamorarme y viendo que realmente aquello había ocurrido, ¿qué pasaría después? ¿Y si él no quería dar un paso más?

Decidí callar mis sentimientos y dejar que las cosas fluyeran como lo habían hecho. Sabía que tenía que ser cuidadosa, porque si seguía alimentando a mi corazón no quería darme de bruces contra el suelo y salir más herida de lo que podría imaginar.

…

Esa semana vi muy poco a Harry. Se veía distraído, extraño. Asumí que era porque a Robert se le había ocurrido expandir el bar y lo tenía trabajando más que horas extras. Todas las semanas llegaba con planos y despotricaba contra los arquitectos diciendo que no servían para nada. Había decidido dejarlo tranquilo, pero necesitábamos organizarnos para viajar a Gales el jueves en la mañana. La boda sería el sábado a las seis de la tarde, pero se realizaría una cena de ensayo el viernes por la noche y el jueves había que llegar a instalarse al hotel. Ya el domingo volveríamos de regreso a Londres por la mañana.  
Resoplé mientras guardaba mi vestido dentro de su estuche para que no se arrugara. Harry había estado tan ocupado con los arreglos del bar que no habíamos tenido tiempo de hablar del tema.

Cada vez que le decía algo sobre el viaje me pedía tiempo para conversarlo más tarde, pero el tiempo se había reducido, y estando a cinco días de la boda todavía no teníamos nada listo.

Me pasé las manos por la cara. No había almorzado aún. Así que llamé a Luna y nos reunimos en una cafetería cercana a mi casa.

—¿Y? ¿Cómo van los preparativos? ¿Has sabido algo de Hermione?

Achiqué un ojo.

—No mucho. Solo que tuvieron la degustación de la cena y que Ron se comió todo, para variar. Y al parecer a ella se le revolvió el estómago con un pastel de crema. Lo descartaron para el postre.

—Espero que se haya acordado de nosotras —dijo alzando una ceja —. ¿No nos darán estofado de cerdo, cierto?

Reí mientras bebía mi café.

—Habrá lasaña de verduras —dije sonriente—. Ron se preocupó especialmente de eso.

Le mostré una fotografía en el celular que mi hermano había mandado. El mensaje que lo acompañaba decía "_Esto elegimos para las come árboles_".

Luna amplió su sonrisa.

—Debería haber enviado la fotografía sin Hermione de fondo —apuntó. Yo reí. En la imagen, tras de Ron, Hermione salía embutiéndose algo gigante a la boca. Se parecía a las ardillas cuando se llenaban la boca de nueces.

Luna se quedó con el teléfono y comenzó a mirar mis fotografías, de repente emitió un gritito casi levantándose de la silla. La miré curiosa y luego abrí los ojos con susto encaramándome sobre la mesa para quitarle el aparato.

—¡Suelta! —grité. La gente nos miró con curiosidad. Luna gritó aún más agudo cuando le arrebaté el teléfono. Sentí mis mejillas arder.

—¡Le sacaste una foto desnudo!

—¡Baja la voz, idiota! —espeté sintiendo la cara caliente.

—Por Dios, no sabía que tenías esa faceta…

—No es lo que piensas —dije guardando el teléfono con rapidez. Luna bufó.

—Entonces explícame —dijo sonriendo con picardía. Me pasé una mano por la cabeza despeinando mi cabello.

—Fue fortuito —murmuré mirando mi plato de ensalada—. No fue intencional.

Luna hizo un puchero y apoyó la barbilla en la mano.

—¿Entonces el teléfono se disparó solo? —dijo haciendo una mueca ladeada. Agité la cabeza.

Miré hacia todos lados, como si alguien pudiera oírnos, me pasé una mano por el cuello y apoyé el codo en la mesa. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

—Fue en Paris…

Luna apretó los labios.

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó bajito—. ¡Sabía que no se iban a poder controlar!

Miré hacia la mesa vacía de al lado.

—Simplemente pasó…—susurré sonriente—. Me desperté temprano ese domingo por la mañana y lo vi dormir…—pausé y puse mi atención en mi taza de café mientras jugaba con la cucharita—. Jamás me creí capaz de hacer algo así, pero… se veía tan…

—¿Sexualmente antinatural?

—¡Luna! —exclamé. Le lancé una hoja de lechuga—. No… se veía tan…. Él. Sin máscaras, sin actitud de cabrón al acecho, se veía apacible… lindo. No pude evitarlo. Le saqué la fotografía porque fue como una garantía para recordarme que tiene esa faceta. Que esa parte de él existe.

Luna se quedó mirándome en silencio por un momento. Su mueca sardónica había desaparecido.

—¿Y por qué necesitas una fotografía de él semi desnudo y dormido para asegurarte de que es realmente así? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño—. Sabes que soy la primera en incitar a que mis amigas tengan sexo con frecuencia y más si es con un tipo como él, pero, Ginny… lo de ustedes… ¿cómo lo digo?... lo de ustedes ya no es una cosa casual. Dios es cosa de verte la cara. Tienes sentimientos por él y peor aún, tienes terror de encontrarte con un monstruo detrás de la cortina. ¿Si te enamoraste de la bestia por qué esperas a que se comporte como el príncipe?

Luna tenía ese don de encontrar las apalabras exactas para describir una situación. Y también tenía la desgraciada habilidad de leer a las personas como si fueran libros abiertos y expuestos al sol.

—No quiero que cambie Luna, por el contrario. Siempre me ha gustado tal y como es —respondí. No había caso de negarle lo obvio—. Solo que siento que a veces la fachada es justamente esa personalidad bruta que utiliza con todo el mundo, no al revés. Cuando está conmigo íntimamente, o cuando me mira a los ojos sin ponerse una berrera de hielo, es… es tan distinto… es simplemente él. Y así es cuando duerme. Solo quería tener una imagen que me recordara que el verdadero Harry existe. No es para engañarme, mucho menos para crearme una imagen falsa de él. Es solo una forma de asegurarme que el hombre del que me he enamorado es ése que está durmiendo y no el bruto que se jacta de beber cinco tequilas al hilo —puntualicé. Noté mi respiración agitada—. Y para poder mirarlo cuando quiera... —mascullé apretando los labios.

Luna lanzó una carcajada acompañada de un grito.

—Gracias a Dios finalmente confesaste que tienes un lado depravado—se burló—. Pero ¿te diste cuenta de lo que acabas de decir?

Asentí.

—Cada palabra.

La sonrisa de amiga se tornó en una un poco más humana y menos mordaz.

—¿Y cuándo le dirás?

La miré y sorbí un poco de mi café. No quería entrar en los detalles de la confesión en París, quería que eso fuera algo íntimo y nuestro. O al menos para mí. Quería conservar aquel momento como algo sagrado.

—Cuando esté segura de que él siente lo mismo —dije levantando los hombros—. No soy idiota. Los hombres le tienen terror a los sentimientos y Harry es como un ermitaño.

Noté algo en la mirada de mi amiga, pero no insistió.

—Yo creo que debes pensar menos y actuar más—opinó seriamente—. Pero tienes razón, es mejor estar atenta a cómo cambian sus sentimientos o si efectivamente cambian. Antes que tú salgas dañada.

—No sucederá Luna.

En realidad era a lo que más temía.

Levantó sus hombros.

—Hacen una linda pareja —dijo mirándome intensamente, sus ojos me causaron un escalofrío. Si la vistiera con túnicas podría pasar por una bruja—. Me encantaría que funcionara.

Sonreí con ternura y tristeza.

—A mí también —confesé.

…

Esa tarde volví al departamento después de haber recorrido con Luna por el centro de la ciudad. Aproveché de comprarme un par de zapatos para el vestido —los cuales no estaban cubiertos en mis planes y por suerte Luna tuvo el tino de recordarme comprarlos—. Así que regresé a casa con un par de comparas extras bajo el brazo.

Por suerte Harry estaba en la sala, hablaba por celular. Me guiñó un ojo cuando entré y le sonreí.

—Sí, lo sé…—murmuró al teléfono—. Entiendo… dame estos días para… ¡Lo sé! —me miró y apretó los labios en una línea recta. Se fue hacia su habitación—. ¡Entiendo que lo necesitas ahora, pero…!

Cerró la puerta a su espalda y me quedé un segundo mirando la estela invisible que había dejado su sombra. Estaba molesto.

Dejé las bolsas en mi habitación y las que tenían algunas cosas para comer sobre el mesón de la cocina.

Me hice una trenza para preparar unos muffins.  
Harry no salió de la habitación hasta entrada la noche. Ni siquiera me había saludado. De repente lo escuchaba gritar, como si peleara con alguien.  
Dejé los muffins sobre la mesa para que se enfriaran y me serví uno con un tazón de chocolate caliente.

Quise distraerme viendo una película en mi laptop, pero Harry seguía en mi cabeza. Luna tenía razón en una cosa, si seguía así podría salir muy dañada. Pero entonces ¿por qué quería seguir insistiendo? ¿Es que acaso era tan estúpida como para creer que había una esperanza?

Me había dicho que me quería ¿no?  
Y Harry no quería a cualquiera.

Miré el muffin sobre mi plato y fui a buscar uno a la cocina. Lo espolvoreé con azúcar y me acerque a la habitación de Harry. Golpeé un par de veces.

—Pasa —masculló.

Al abrirla lo descubrí con la cabeza apoyada en su mano y la otra sosteniendo unos papeles. Se veía agotado. Tenía la nariz fruncida, los ojos semi cerrados y un montón de planos, papeles y facturas desparramados por el escritorio, la cama y el suelo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —pregunté mirando el desorden.

—Solo si sabes de contaduría —se desperezó y se pasó las manos por la cara. Me miró con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás mientras apoyaba la espalda en la silla.

—Lo siento, no te serviría de mucho —sonreí con empatía—. Pero te traje un muffin.

Sus ojos brillaron y se reincorporó. Me acerqué y dejé el plato sobre la mesa. Observé los papeles desde arriba.

—Huele bien —dijo cogiéndolo. Le dio un mordisco y cerró los ojos —. Mmm… ¿zanahoria?

Asentí.

—No tenía muchos ingredientes —sonreí. Incliné la cabeza hacia un lado—. Harry, escucha… pasado mañana tenemos que ir a Gales y…

—¿Qué? —exclamó—. ¿Es pasado mañana?

—Sí —arqueé una ceja—. ¿No lo recuerdas? Este sábado es la boda.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y miró a su alrededor.

—Mierda Ginny… ni si quiera he tenido tiempo de pensar en eso.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Tenemos que partir el jueves —le recordé—. Y aún no hemos planeado cómo nos vamos a ir, y hay que llamar al hotel para reservar la habitación, y…

—Espera, espera…—dijo levemente alterado y estiró sus brazos señalando al rededor—. Rayos… No tengo tiempo y cabeza para pensar en eso ahora.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Hace dos semanas que me vienes diciendo lo mismo —espeté enojada—. Sé que estás con exceso de trabajo y que Robert te dejó a cargo de toda la parte comercial pero…

—Pero es mi trabajo y tengo una obligación como socio del bar, Ginny —dijo molesto—. Sabías que estaban en proceso de remodelación.

—¡Claro que lo sabía! Pero lo de la boda lo sabes hace meses y…

—¡Pero a la boda voy contigo como un favor! ¡Para que tu familia no te joda con la mierda del acompañante! ¡No tiene nada que ver conmigo! ¡Si fuera por mí no iría a esa estupidez!

Nos quedamos en silencio un instante. Ese muro de hielo que se elevaba y derretía según nuestras emociones acababa de elevarse diez metros por encima de mi cabeza. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho.

Él tenía razón. Al principio iría a la boda conmigo como un favor, pero jamás pensé que lo siguiera considerando así. De hecho, estaba segura que iría conmigo porque quería acompañarme, compartir con mi familia y mis amigos.  
De inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—Podrías haberme dicho eso desde el principio —puntualicé con fría calma—. No habría perdido el tiempo esperando a que organizáramos la salida si podía hacerlo yo desde mucho antes.

Me giré para salir de la habitación pero su mano agarró mi codo antes que la mía agarrara el pomo de la puerta.

—Espera —susurró. Me volteé. Se rascó los ojos bajo los lentes. Tenía las ojeras marcadas y la mirada cansada—. Lo lamento, no quise decir…

—Descuida —me solté con frialdad, el muro cada vez se hacía más alto. ¿Dónde habían quedado los besos y las confesiones en Paris?—… Tienes razón, era un favor. No tienes la obligación de acompañarme si no quieres —lamentablemente, eso era cierto.

—No Ginny, yo…

—Hablaremos mañana, cuando estés más tranquilo —Dije sonriéndole con cansancio—. Me alegro que te haya gustado el Muffin. Hay más en la cocina.

Salí cerrando la puerta y me apresuré a mi habitación. El corazón me latía frenético, me dolía el pecho y la acides emergió desde mi estómago.

Me arrojé sobre la cama y agarré mi teléfono buscando la fotografía donde él salía durmiendo. Estaba de espalda, con la luz del sol bañándole la piel del pecho y la sábana cubriendo sus caderas. Dormía apacible, en calma. Sonreí con tristeza.

Me llevé la mano a los labios cuando recordé sus besos robados por los rincones de Paris, era como se hubiese vivido en una dimensión paralela. Sus caricias furtivas, despertar juntos, sus besos en la espalda…  
Jadeé angustiada.

¿Dónde estaba todo eso?

No quería aceptarlo, pero tal vez para la advertencia de Luna ya era demasiado tarde. Porque poco a poco aquella indiferencia comenzaba a doler.

Unos golpes sonaron en la puerta.

Me incorporé lentamente.

—Pasa.

Lo vi asomarse y quedarse de pie bajo el umbral. Me miró fijamente, dejé el teléfono a un lado.

—Lo lamento —dijo sin parpadear. Parecía como si aquellas palabras le pesaran toneladas.

Intenté sonreír como si aquello no fuera importante, pero sabía que mi mueca de dolor me había traicionado.

—Está bien, tienes razón en todo lo que dijiste —acepté. Finalmente era cierto, la ilusa había sido yo—. No tienes que ir por compromiso. Honestamente, si fuera por mí, tampoco iría. No estoy dispuesta a soportar todo el fin de semana los ojos críticos de mi madre a la más mínima oportunidad —suspiré y me coloqué un mechón tras la oreja—. Pero es mi hermano, y mi mejor amiga. Quiero ir por ellos. Porque sé que es importante para ellos.

Asintió. Miró alrededor como si estuviera buscando alguna excusa. Reí amargamente, pero él no lo notó.

—Yo prometí ir contigo donde tu madre fuera —dijo con la voz áspera—. Pero tengo que solucionar el tema del bar o me volveré loco.

Asentí sonriendo.

—Entiendo —dije honestamente—. Solo hubiera sido más amable de tu parte si me hubieras avisado con más tiempo que no querías ir. Ahora tengo que organizar un viaje sola a Gales en menos de veinticuatro horas.

Movió la cabeza con incomodidad y se rascó los ojos bajo los lentes.

—No tienes que hacerlo, porque iré contigo —aceptó—. Te lo prometí. Lo que te dije hace un momento no es…

—No es necesario —le pedí—. Harry, no quiero que vayas a la boda conmigo por obligación.

—¡No es una obligación! —dio tres pasos y quedó al lado de la cama, se acuclilló a mi lado—. Lo dije sin pensar, estoy cansado, tengo demasiados problemas en la cabeza y tú…

—¿Yo qué? ¿Soy un problema también? —espeté sin pensar. Me mordí la lengua, los ojos de Harry me miraron sorprendidos. Apoyó los brazos en la cama y se acercó hasta que su nariz chocó con la mía.

—No —jadeó—. Tú no sales de mi cabeza. Estás día y noche en mi cabeza Ginny, y no sé qué mierda hacer con eso. No lo aguanto…

Suspiré sintiendo sus labios a un centímetro de los míos. No sabía qué pensar de aquello.

—¿Y eso es malo? —me aventuré. Sus pupilas temblaron y se movieron por encima de mis ojos, de uno a otro.  
Sentí su respiración errática. Negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé…—susurró.

Sentí que parte del muro de hielo se incrustaba en mi pecho. Yo era un problema para él. Acababa de confesar que me tenía en su cabeza todo el tiempo, pero ¿acaso no estaba seguro si eso era bueno o malo para su existencia?  
¿Significaba aquello que sentía algo más por mí pero que no quería aceptarlo? ¿Acaso todos esos sentimientos eran una estupidez? ¿Algo que por ningún motivo era bueno sentir?

—Es tarde…—susurré sintiendo el frío expandirse por mi cuerpo—. Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para organizar el viaje.

Intenté hacerme a un lado, pero él no se movió.

—Ginny —susurró, se acercó más y me vi forzada a retroceder—… deja de mirarme así.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Así cómo?

—Como si te hubiera decepcionado.

Retrocedí hasta toparme con el respaldo de la cama. Él ya se había subido y había dejado sus brazos a cada lado de mi cuerpo.

Tragué saliva.

—Simplemente estoy cansada —intenté controlar mi voz, pero fracasé olímpicamente. Su aliento estaba cada vez más cerca de mis labios, cerré los ojos—. Harry…

Me cogió por la cintura y me arrastró con fuerza hasta quedar bajo él. Sus ojos destilaban fuego bajo la luz de la lámpara de noche.

—Siempre creí que sería fácil obviar lo que pasaba entre nosotros, pero cada vez me es más difícil…—susurró.

Alcé la barbilla.

—Deja de batallar entonces…

Rió amargamente.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por lo de Cho? —pregunté fríamente. Su nariz arrojó aire como los toros.

—Sabes que me es difícil confiar…

—¡Pero soy yo! —exclamé bajito. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa dulce que acompañó un brillo especial en sus ojos.

—Y por eso no aguanto…—me apresó entre su cuerpo y el colchón—. No sé qué mierda me hiciste, pero si no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza tengo que buscar un método para calmar mis pensamientos… o no podré trabajar tranquilo.

Y me besó con fuerza. Una fuerza desmedida y frenética. En algún momento me mordió el labio causándome una punzada de dolor, pero no me quejé.  
Él estaba batallando, ¿por qué batallaba? ¿No podía simplemente sentir? Jadeé bajo sus labios cuando sentí el rose de su cuerpo contra el mío, entonces sonó un celular a lo lejos.

—¡Hijo de puta! —exclamó colérico.

Se detuvo y nos miramos respirando agitados.

—Ve —le dije riendo divertida—. Debe ser importante.

Hubiera preferido que se negara a la llamada, pero sabía que no podría dejarla pasar. Respiró sobre mis labios mientras el aparato seguía sonando desde su habitación.

—Mañana veremos lo del viaje —susurró—. Te lo prometo —dijo con una sonrisa especial. Me besó con suavidad, acariciando mis labios y se levantó de un salto de la cama yendo a su habitación. Lo escuché contestar—: ¿Qué quieres Finnigan?... ¡Pero esa mierda te la entregué…!

Y cerró la puerta.

Me quedé de espalda sobre mi colchón. Sintiendo sus labios y su calor aún sin tenerlo ahí. Me descubrí sonriendo. No por la extraña conversación que habíamos tenido, sino, por el beso que me había dado antes de marcharse.

Un beso espontaneo, carente de sensualidad y sin embargo, de todos los que nos habíamos dado, era el que albergaba más promesas que ninguno.

…

La mañana siguiente me desperté más temprano de lo habitual. Comencé a armar el bolso que llevaría a Gales, incluyendo el vestido para la cena y el de la boda.  
Escuché a Harry moverse por la sala de un lado a otro. Me mordí el labio. Si no veíamos ese día el tema del traslado y de la reserva del hotel nos tendríamos que hospedar en otro lugar, y no pensaba despreciar el cincuenta por ciento que Ron había conseguido para los invitados a la boda.

Salí a la sala y vi a Harry hablando nuevamente por celular. Yo cogí el mío en una mano y la invitación a la boda en la otra —que habían entregado apenas llegamos de París—, y me dispuse a esperar a que Harry terminara su perorata de insultos a Robert para poder organizar de inmediato el tema del viaje.  
Me serví un café mientras esperaba.

—Escucha pedazo de idiota, me estoy matando a palos por reducir el presupuesto pero si sigues comprando esa mierda que nadie bebe y que cuesta una fortuna ¿de dónde mierda quieres que saque el dinero? —pausó—. ¡No me interesa! ¡Los días de mujeres gratis no funcionan si ellas no beben esa mierda de licor! ¿Quieres atraer clientas con dinero? ¡Compra espumante imbécil!

Fruncí el ceño. Nunca había visto a Harry negociar, solo trabajar como barman. Lo observé disimuladamente mientras se movía de un lado a otro. Cuando estiraba los brazos para expresarse los músculos de su espalda se tensaban. Tragué saliva.

—¿Hoy? ¡Hoy es el evento en el bar! —otra pausa—. ¿Cómo que quién puso el horario? ¡Tú lo hiciste! Estamos hace meses planeando el lanzamiento de la hamburguesa, ¡tengo todo organiza…! ¡NO! —gritó irritado— ¡Manda al pendejo de tu hijo a la puta reunión con esos babosos! ¡Yo tengo cubierto el evento desde hace meses!... ¡Me importa una mierda! ¡Llama a Neville si quieres, o a Draco! ¡No me interesa quién se junte con esos idiotas! ¡A mí no me mueves del bar!

Un par de gritos más y cuando se hubo acompasado apagó el aparato lanzándolo sobre el sofá. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Alcé una ceja mientras bebía un sorbo de café.

—¿Buenos días? —saludé. Se giró sobresaltado y rodó los ojos.

—Ojalá lo fueran —gruñó.

—¿Muchos problemas? ¿Quieres un café?

Asintió.

—Robert quiere que vaya a una reunión con los arquitectos esta tarde, pero a partir de las cinco comienza el evento por la hamburguesa de Whiskey. Johnnie Walker va a auspiciar. No puedo dejar a cargo a cualquier idiota —se sentó frente a mí mientras le servía el café—. No es que no confíe en Seamus, pero él es el cerebro y tiene la labia para los arquitectos, yo…

—Los mandarías a la mierda —reí dejando la taza de café frente a él.

Asintió riendo.

—Exactamente… —suspiró y bebió.

Lo miré un segundo. Sopesé las probabilidades de recibir una confesión amarga como la de la noche anterior. Pero… él lo había prometido.

—Harry, no quiero ser molesta, pero… —le mostré la invitación. Su ceño se frunció mientras dejaba la taza en la mesa—… Hay que ver lo del viaje, tenemos que irnos mañana.

Miró la invitación con todas las indicaciones. Cerró los ojos y se estiró hacia atrás pasándose las manos por la cara.

—No puedo ahora, Ginny…

—Pero…

—Ya sé que te dije que lo veríamos pero…

—Es mañana —jadeé.

—¿No puedes verlo tú? —preguntó hosco. Apreté los labios y apoyé las manos en la mesa.

—Sí, pero quiero saber qué quieres tú, esa es la idea de organizar un viaje juntos —puntualicé.

Su ceño se frunció aún más.

—Pero si el hotel es solo para dormir, haz tú la reservación y compra un pasaje de tren de esos económicos.

Me mordí una mejilla.

—¿Y la hora de salida? ¿Y la de llegada? ¿Has hecho tu equipaje siquiera? —sabía que había sonado impertinente, pero me estaba empezando a fastidiar—. ¿Y si mañana estás trabajando? ¿Y si tienes que contestar una llamada justo cuando estemos en la ceremonia? ¡Harry! Necesito que organices tu trabajo antes de irnos. No se trata solo de la boda, tienes que estar disponible.

Noté un halo de furia en su expresión y el muro creció aún más.

—¡Y una mierda! —gritó. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa—. No voy a organizar mi tiempo y cambiar mi horario de trabajo por ti, Ginny. Te estoy pidiendo que hagas tú toda la organización, confío en ti. De mis cosas me ocupo yo. Y si tengo que trabajar estando allá, lo haré igual. Porque esta boda no me incumbe. Ya te lo dije. Iré contigo porque te lo prometí, pero si tengo que trabajar, lo voy a hacer de todos modos. Porque se lo debo a Robert ¿está claro?

Asentí y respiré profundamente.

—Bien —dije levantándome de la silla—. Pediré un taxi para las diez de mañana que nos llevará a la estación de tren. Espero que hayas solucionado tu trabajo para entonces.

Fui a buscar el laptop a mi habitación y me instalé en el sofá de la sala sintiéndome una completa idiota. Justo en ese instante volvió a sonar su celular. Lo cogió del sofá sin mirarme y lo escuché discutir otra vez mientras se dirigía a su cuarto.

Reservé un taxi a través de una página web e hice las reservaciones en el hotel. Por suerte aún quedaban habitaciones. Mi corazón dio un salto cuando descubrí que apenas quedaban tres disponibles y dos eran suites matrimoniales. Elegí la única que quedaba con dos camas… separadas por un muro. Tal vez era mejor así.

Estaba viendo los pasajes de tren cuando Harry apareció en el umbral vestido con su chaqueta y un maletín que no combinaba para nada con él.

—Ginny —llamó. No lo miré, simplemente contesté con un "uhmm". Lo sentí acercarse. Se sentó a mí lado—. Disculpa, no pretendía decir esas cosas...

Lo miré de soslayo.

—Explotas con facilidad ¿eh? —espeté. Algo que había descubierto de él las últimas horas.

—Lo siento…—suspiró—. Estoy muy, muy, muy estresado —se quejó agobiado—. Quiero golpear a Robert y me desquité con la única persona que no se lo merecía.

Intenté sonreír, pero no sentía realmente las ganas de hacerlo.

—Reservé una habitación doble con una pared, así que cada uno tendrá su propio cuarto… no quedaban más —mentí. Asintió—. El taxi estará a las diez y el tren… estoy en eso.

Tenía la página con los trenes abiertos pero en realidad no miraba ninguno. Sentí el brazo de Harry pasar por mis hombros apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá.

—¿Qué tal ese? —dijo con suavidad indicando uno que partía al medio día.

—Se ve bien…—dije mecánicamente.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras hacía la compra de los pasajes. El celular de Harry volvió a sonar.

—Diablos…—masculló enojado.

—Ve, te deben estar esperando —dije mirándolo. Volví a sonreír, pero sabía que mi mueca no era muy convincente.

Para mi sorpresa, cortó la llamada.

—Al menos tengo un minuto para despedirme —dijo. Y me besó. Un beso superficial, pero sin dudas, cálido. Se quedó un segundo con sus labios sobre los míos y cuando se separó una mueca extraña cruzó por su semblante—. Volveré tarde.

—Lo sé…

Se levantó y se fue hacia la puerta. Sonrió con la boca apretada y salió.  
Sentía una presión en mi pecho y no sabía cómo describirla. Me llevé la mano al corazón y acaricié esa zona. El frío no se iba. A pesar de todo, de su ternura y de su gesto, el frio no se iba. Y era totalmente angustiante.

…

Esperaba que en el transcurso del día el frío desapareciera, pero solo había logrado ocasionarme una molesta sensación en el estomago. No tenía apetito, ni siquiera tenía ganas de dibujar o de diseñar algo.  
Sabía que me estaba comportando como una tonta. Como aquellas mujeres arrastradas que se dejaban engañar por hombres como Harry.  
Pero sabía que había algo más sucediendo entre nosotros. Y no era idiota. Harry estaba haciendo lo posible por no caer ante esos sentimientos, él no quería aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo y eso solo me irritaba más.

¿Por qué no quería dar un paso adelante? Nadie decía "Te quiero" sin realmente sentirlo. Aunque mi consciencia me recordaba a cada instante que Harry tal vez sí podía ser de aquellos.  
Agitaba la cabeza cada vez que esa idea pasaba por mi mente intentando convencerme de que él no era de esos. Inmaduro sí, era su mayor defecto, pero nunca sería tan desgraciado como para jugar con mis emociones después de haberle confesado lo que sentía.

Estaba totalmente desanimada y desconcentrada. No tenía ánimos de absolutamente nada y esperar hasta que él regresara no era una opción.

Los dedos me picaron y llamé a Luna. Como siempre, era la única capaz de hacerme olvidar mis problemas por un rato.

Pedimos sushi y nos pusimos a ver un capítulo de Breaking Bad. Luna no podía vivir sin ver un solo capítulo diario, y yo siempre quedaba al margen de la historia cuando la acompañaba.

Mi cabeza divagó en otras cosas y realmente no puse atención en lo que estábamos viendo, ni siquiera cuando Luna lanzó un grito emocionado al terminar el capítulo.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó cruzando las piernas sobre el sofá. Apoyó el codo en el respaldo y sostuvo su cabeza rubia con la mano—. Tierra llamando a Júpiter.

Solté una risa y apoyé la cabeza en el respaldo, hundiéndome.

—¿Entonces?... —repetí—. Nada… no se me ocurre qué más podemos hacer —miré el techo, aburrida—. ¿Cómo vas con eso de la feria?

Se sopló el flequillo.

—Meh… —levantó un hombro—. No va a ser tan emocionante como el año pasado. Muchos auspiciadores se bajaron y tendremos una charla en lugar de tres —me miró de reojo y sonrió—. No creo que te interese ir esta vez ¿o sí?

Reí y solté aire por la nariz.

—Gracias por considerarme, pero… no lo creo —fruncí la nariz y Luna me empujó por el hombro.

Nos reímos y quedamos en silencio. El atardecer había caído sobre nosotras, mi maleta aguardaba a un costado del sofá y el estuche con el vestido colgaba de un estante de la cocina.

Miré las cosas y respiré profundamente. Recién eran las ocho, Harry llegaría entrada la madrugada y no tenía cómo asegurarme si el idiota estaría suficientemente lúcido para salir temprano por la mañana.

—¿Por qué te atormentas tanto? —preguntó Luna, la miré—. Harry se exaltó, es obvio. El idiota está peleando con sí mismo. Cada vez que comienza a sentir algo hace cualquier cosa para quitarse la sensación de encima.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Es un inmaduro —espeté.

Luna rió.

—Es hombre, ¿qué esperabas?

Sonreí a medias.

—Pero aún así el tuyo te pidió matrimonio.

Lo solté sin pensar y de inmediato me llevé una mano a la boca. A Luna se le desencajó la mandíbula, aunque un brillo travieso cruzó por sus ojos.

—Pero si Neville es un cavernícola —dijo sacudiendo su cabello—. ¿Recuerdas lo que me costó que diera el primer paso? Yo andaba loca por él y el idiota no me prestaba la más mínima atención. Tuve que robarle un beso en plena calle y arriesgarme a su rechazo o a su respuesta. Y ya ves lo que sucedió.

_Riesgo._

¿Me había arriesgado lo suficiente por Harry?

Lo nuestro siempre eran indirectas, miradas, guiños, roces, besos y sexo que terminaba en un amanecer donde nos mirábamos en silencio sin saber qué decir.

El único riesgo que había corrido había sido confesarle que lo quería. Y él me había respondido.

Repentinamente como si todo hubiese encajado me puse de pie y miré a Luna. Ésta parpadeó confundida.

—Vamos al bar —le dije.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

Moví los brazos entusiasmada

—Lo que dijiste me abrió los ojos —dije pasándome las manos por el cuello—. Yo… quiero ver a Harry, quiero decirle todo.

—¿Todo?

—¡Todo! —exclamé. Y corrí hacia mi habitación. Luna me siguió.

—¿Estás segura? ¿Qué sucedió con eso de esperar a ver si sus sentimientos cambian? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Me metí al armario y busqué una falda larga hasta el suelo y un crop que dejaba el ombligo expuesto.

—El riesgo. No quiero más incertidumbre, quiero saber qué está sucediendo entre nosotros. Le diré lo que siento. Hoy se acaba esto Luna —puntualicé desvistiéndome—. Para bien o para mal, esta noche sabré si tengo un futuro con él.

Luna emitió un grito y se metió al armario conmigo para buscar algo que ponerse.

—¿Cómo es que nunca fuimos al bar en días de lanzamiento? ¡Neville siempre va cuando está Harry! ¡Somos unas idiotas! —exclamó mientras se cambiaba unos pantalones. Reí mientras me acomodaba la falda—. ¡Y hoy las mujeres entramos gratis!

Reí mientras terminaba de cambiarme. Me maquillé un poco y me peiné hacia el costado. Cuando estuve lista di una vuelta frente a Luna.

—¿Y?

—Linda como siempre, querida —frunció el ceño—. ¿Cómo mierda haces para tener la cintura tan finita? Ni con un millón de abdominales yo quedo así.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No cuento calorías, eso hago —bromeé.

Nos encaminamos hacia la salida mientras escuchaba a Luna tras de mí golpeando el suelo con unos tacones que jamás había usado.

—Y sexo frecuente, ¿no?

Cerré la puerta tras de nosotras mientras nos reíamos.  
Estaba eufórica. Necesitaba ver a Harry, quería darle la sorpresa. No más silencios ni emociones contenidas.  
Esa noche, él sabría _todo_ lo que sentía por él.

…

El bar tenía una enorme fila de personas que nunca había visto. Debía ser, como bien comentaba Luna, porque jamás habíamos ido en días de lanzamiento.  
Unas luces espectaculares brillaban hacia el cielo moviéndose de un lado a otro. Cambiaban de colores y hacían figuras en las paredes de los edificios más altos.  
En la entrada había un grupo de modelos masculinos y femeninos vestidos con atuendos rojos de charol representando a Johnnie Walker. Las mujeres tenían unas falditas cortas y botas largas, mientras que los hombres llevaban el pecho al descubierto vestidos a duras penas con unos suspensores rojos que sostenían la pretina de los pantalones.

Luna ronroneó cuando miró a uno de los sujetos. Pero yo estaba pendiente de la cantidad de gente delante de nosotras. Miré hacia los costados y tuve suerte. Seamus acababa de salir junto con Dean.  
Después del ataque busqué todas las formas para compensar a Dean por lo que había hecho por mí, así que estuve prácticamente toda una semana invitándolo a almorzar, aunque él pagó en varias oportunidades.  
Las cosas habían cambiado entre nosotros notoriamente, Dean se había transformado en un verdadero amigo y Harry lo había agregado a su lista de personas de confianza a los que llamar en caso de emergencia.

Agarré a Luna por la muñeca y corrimos hacia ellos.

—¡Dean, Seamus! —los llamé.

Ambos se giraron, Dean sonrió ampliamente cuando lo abracé, pero Seamus parecía como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

—Ginny, qué… ¿qué haces aquí?

Sonreí.

—Quisimos venir al lanzamiento —miré la decoración que rodeaba el bar y quedé impresionada con la producción—. Harry se esmeró muchísimo.

—Eso mismo le comenté a Seam —rió Dean—. ¿Van a entrar?

—Solo si nos hacen pasar como clientas exclusivas, porque ni locas hacemos esa fila kilométrica —dijo Luna señalando a toda la gente.

Seamus estaba pálido.

—No creo que…

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Vengan conmigo! Las pasaré por invitadas VIP.

Seguimos a Dean hasta la entrada, le dijo algo al guardia y éste nos miró. Asintió y quitó el seguro de una cadena para dejarnos pasar. Seamus se cruzó en nuestro camino con rapidez.

—¿No prefieren ir a la barra? —dijo estirando los brazos—. Tenemos un nuevo espumante, las mujeres lo aman.

—Nah, prefiero una cerveza —dijo Luna mirando alrededor y elevó la voz para hacerse oír—. ¿Dónde está Neville?

—¿Neville Longbottom? —preguntó Dean. Estaba demasiado animado. Una modelo pasó por su lado con una bandeja y le arrebató un vaso de whiskey—. Lo vi en el salón de billar.

—Genial —Dijo Luna. Me miró e hizo un gesto cruzando los dedos delante de su cara—. Voy a buscar a mi novio —me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla— ¡Suerte!

Desapareció entre la gente con rapidez. Miré a Dean y me puse de puntillas, él notó el movimiento y bajó la cabeza.

—¿Has visto a Harry? —grité. Asintió.

—¡Lo vi en las mesas de al fondo! —exclamó.

—¡Genial! —di dos pasos y sentí la mano de Seamus agarrar mi muñeca.

—¡Harry está trabajando! —dijo, su mano estaba fría—. ¿No quieres que vaya por ti? ¡Le avisaré que estás aquí!

Me solté del agarre y sonreí.

—¡Quiero darle una sorpresa! —grité y me alejé de él con rapidez.

Sabía que me había comenzado a seguir, pero no entendía por qué. Tal vez le preocupaba que interrumpiera a Harry en medio del evento, y es que todo parecía funcionar perfectamente. La música, las pistas, la comida.

Harry era realmente bueno en lo que hacía.

Cuando llegué a las mesas del fondo, un sector que se usaba para jugar Poker, escuché a Seamus gritar mi nombre, o al menos eso creí. Di un par de pasos más, haciéndome espacio entre la multitud. Entonces… lo vi.

El tiempo se puso más lento, la música se apagó, la gente dejó de existir. Y dentro de mí… una punzada similar a la de un cuchillo hirviendo atravesó mi pecho hasta alcanzar mi garganta.  
Pero no grité. Me quedé de pie, sin poder reaccionar.

Las mesas estaban situadas en un sector oscuro, y Harry estaba ahí, sí. Pero no estaba solo. Estaba besando desesperadamente a una chica de cabello rubio que llevaba unos pantalones oscuros. La tenía pegada a la pared, las piernas de ellas rodeaban su cintura y él movía las manos que se ocultaban bajo la tela de la blusa desabotonada. Su boca recorría el cuello de ella casi con hambre desmedida.

—Ginny…—escuché a Seamus. Su mano tocó mi hombro, pero lo aparté bruscamente. Algo quería salir por mi boca, tenía nauseas, el estómago se me había revuelto.

De repente respiré. Había aguantado el aire sin darme cuenta. Comencé a retroceder y fue cuando sus ojos se elevaron por un momento.  
Se separó de la chica bruscamente, la miró como si no la conociera y la soltó como si fuera un trapo sucio dejándola caer sin cuidado al suelo. Se miró las manos como si súbitamente hubiese descubierto lo que acababa de hacer.  
Nos vimos un segundo, congelando el tiempo. Nada más. Y luego, corrí.

Me di vuelta y salí de ahí, peleando contra un montón de cuerpos sudados y con modelos que arrojaban los vasos al suelo por culpa de mis empujones.  
Vi las luces del exterior y sentí el aire que ingresaba por la puerta.

_Idiota, estúpida, ingenua. _

Corrí hacia la salida sin poner atención al grito de Dean, cuando me agarraron por el brazo. Me volteé rápidamente.  
Sus ojos verdes temblaban. Su rostro reflejaba el más puro terror.

—Ginny…—solo dijo.

_Estúpida._

Mis dedos se crisparon. Sin mediar la impotencia y bajo el control de la adrenalina elevé la mano y golpeé su mejilla con fuerza.

—Suéltame…—solo pude decir.

Me zafé y corrí al primer taxi que vi, me subí quitándoles el lugar a unas chicas que iban a meterse al mismo vehículo. Le grité al chofer y lo apremié a acelerar justo cuando Harry gritaba mi nombre y golpeaba la ventana como si quisiera detener el vehículo.  
Me alejé de ahí sin mirar por la ventana. Los golpes siguieron varios metros hasta que el taxista cobró velocidad. Dejándolo atrás.

Solo entonces las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Nunca había sentido tal dolor. Ni cuando Michael me había atacado, ni con el odio de mi madre.

Ni si quiera la historia de Saoirse me dolía tanto como haber descubierto que todo lo que había vivido con Harry no era más que una mentira.

Él no podría quererme jamás. Yo lo sabía. Era un ser libre que no quería compromisos. Quise intentarlo, pero me había dado un buen golpe contra la realidad tal y como siempre me habían advertido.

Esa anoche tomé una decisión. Me iría a Italia. Los planes de acompañar a Harry a Hong Kong se desvanecieron como el agua. Iría a la boda de mi hermano y arreglaría todo a la vuelta para marcharme lo antes posible. Para empezar de cero, lejos de mi familia, de mis amigos… de él.

Emití un quejido. Sería la última vez que lloraría por alguien de esa forma. Dejé que el dolor saliera en hipidos secos y en gritos contenidos. Mierda qué dolía… tanto. Tanto. Ni el engaño de Michael había sido tan doloroso como aquello.

Me había enamorado como una idiota de mi mejor amigo. Un amigo que no tenía planes para el futuro más que para sí mismo.

Me sequé las mejillas con fuerza. Necesitaba alejarme de él, y él también debía marcharse.

No quería perder su amistad, pero después de lo ocurrido era obvio que, pasara lo que pasara, nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

¿Cuántas veces hice el papel de idiota? ¿Cuántas veces se tiró a una chica en el bar cuando decía que llegaría tarde? ¿Y sus amigos lo sabían? ¡Seamus trató de evitar que lo encontrara!  
Nunca fuimos exclusivos. Yo nunca fui exclusiva. Había sido _otra más_ para él.  
Lo había perdido… ahora solo quedaba juntar lo poco que quedaba de mí, pedazos de mis sentimientos esparcidos por la ciudad…pisoteados y humillados.  
Solo una cosa podía hacer para reestructurar mi vida de a poco y era enfrentar la realidad y salir adelante como siempre lo hacía, incluso podía intentar rescatar lo que quedaba de nuestra amistad, pero eso implicaba no volver a verlo de nuevo.

Me llevé la mano a la boca y opaqué un gemido doloroso. Esa noche sería larga.

* * *

**NOTAS**

¡No me odien, no me odien!  
Del romance pasamos al drama. Pero ya les había dicho que la historia se complicaría.  
Y sí, pueden decirle lo que quieran a Harry. ¿Por qué ese comportamiento?

Bueno, en el siguiente viene su POV y sabrán lo que pasó por su cabeza desde la confesión en Paris.  
Harry es un personaje complicado y necesita que pasen ciertas cosas para que se dé cuenta que lo que siente es intenso e importante.

¿Pero hasta que punto tendrán que llegar las cosas para que eso suceda?

Gracias como siempre por ser tan adorables y por el apoyo que me dan con esta historia.  
Pronto tendrán novedades sobre este fic en otro aspecto, atentos a las redes sociales.  
Agradezco infinitamente sus reviews, sus favoritos y los comentarios que me dejan en facebook.  
¡Recuerden compartir esta historia si les gusta!  
¡Quedan 6 capítulos para el final! ¡Ya estoy ansiosa!

¡Nos leemos!

Kate.-


	36. Capítulo 36

**...**

**XXXVI**

**HARRY**

"_I Never meant to break your heart, now I won't let this plane go down...  
I never meant to make you cry, I'll do what it takes to make this fly…"_

El mundo súbitamente desapareció a mí alrededor. Como un derrumbe.  
Cuando levanté mis ojos y la vi… Dios, la vi. Fue como si de repente algo en mí despertara, como un incendio que devora todas las esperanzas a su paso. Descubrí a la chica que estaba en mis brazos y la solté como si me quemara. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo?, ¿cómo había dejado que eso pasara? ¿Quién era ella?

Temblé. _Estaba aterrado_. No podía estar sucediendo aquello.  
Los ojos de Ginny se apagaron y se volvieron oscuros. Se giró y echó a correr.

¡No! ¡No podía haber hecho semejante estupidez! Trastabillé con algunas mesas, no estaba ebrio, pero tal vez había bebido más de lo necesario. Sacudí la cabeza y comencé a correr chocando con todo lo que se cruzaba en mi camino mientras intentaba mantener la atención en la estela rojiza que dejaba su cabello al correr por entre las personas. Chocó con una promotora y le hizo botar los vasos que llevaba en una bandeja. Ni siquiera se detuvo para disculparse. Yo tampoco a ayudarla.

¡No, no, no!

Grité su nombre, lo más fuerte que me dieron las cuerdas vocales en aquel lugar lleno de ruido. Sentía el pecho frío. La desesperación. Apenas podía respirar. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, el miedo se había apoderado de mí.

Cuando divisé la puerta ella aceleró el paso, pero logré hacerme de fuerzas para estirar un brazo y agarrar su muñeca.  
Se volteó hacia mí, pero no había más que oscuridad en sus ojos.

—Ginny…—susurré. Fue más una súplica. Sentí que algo iba a explotar dentro de mí, estaba aterrado, no soportaba la forma en la que me veía, sus rostro no reflejaba más que dolor… y odio.

Apenas lo vi venir. Sus ojos destellaron, sus fosas nasales se expandieron y de repente un ardor intenso cruzó mi mejilla. Me quedé con la cara ladeada mientras el golpe ponía en orden mis ideas.

—Suéltame —pidió con suavidad. Solté su mano sin querer hacerlo realmente.

Las imágenes de lo vivido las últimas horas me hicieron cuestionar por qué mierda había hecho aquella estupidez de besar a la primera chica que se me cruzó en el camino. ¿Qué mierda ocurría conmigo? No podía haberle hecho eso a ella… _no a ella_.

Sentí a Seamus a mi lado.

—Intenté detenerla, pero…

—¡GINNY! —grité desesperado. Corrí tras ella saliendo del letargo en el que me había hundido.

Eso no estaba pasando, no era real.

Vi como empujaba a un grupo de mujeres que iban a subirse a un taxi y ella ocupaba aquel espacio. Golpeó el asiento del conductor con desesperación. El vehículo se puso en marcha y yo corrí tras él. Mis manos alcanzaron a golpear el vidrio, agarré con los dedos la manija de la puerta, pero el taxi había emprendido su marcha a toda velocidad desapareciendo calle abajo.

Me detuve a casi una cuadra del bar, me llevé las manos a la cabeza respirando agitado. La brisa fresca de la noche aclaró mis pensamientos.

—No, no, no…—gemí. Escuché pasos a mi espalda.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Seamus. Pero no me giré. Mis ojos miraban el horizonte donde el taxi había desaparecido—. Harry, ¿estás…?

—No…—jadeé—. No, no lo estoy…—me voté hacia él. Sus ojos me analizaron con miedo. ¿Qué cara tenía?

—Intenté impedirlo, te vi con esa chica y sabía que no era buena idea que Ginny te encontrara…

Mis manos pasaron de la cabeza a la cara, me refregué las mejillas intentando darles calor.

—¿Y por qué no me detuviste? —espeté incrédulo—. ¿Por qué no evitaste que me acercara a esa chica?

—¿Eres imbécil? —gruñó el otro—. ¡No tengo por qué controlar tu comportamiento! Bebiste de más, hablabas de mandar todo a la mierda y sentirte libre. Te lanzaste a la primera mujer que te movió las tetas, esto es culpa tuya, no busques responsables donde no los hay.

Temblé. Mi respiración era errática. Mis manos temblaban. Sentí unas horribles ganas de llorar sin entender a fondo de dónde venía aquel dolor.

Y grité.

Grité a la calle, grité al viento, a la gente, a Seamus.

Seamus. A quién le llegó un golpe en el pecho porque no tenía ningún cojín al que moler a palos.

—¿Por qué no me detuviste? ¿Por qué no me advertiste? ¿Por qué…?

Recibió cada golpe con paciencia. Ninguno era tan fuerte como para hacerle daño. Mis brazos cedieron a la frustración y al cansancio.

—Ginny…—gemí golpeándolo una vez más.

—Ven, te llevaré a mi casa —Se quejó agarrándome por el brazo y colocándolo sobre sus hombros.

El mareo y el vértigo colapsaron el poco equilibrio que podía sostenerme en pie. Me incliné hacia adelante y Seamus me metió la cabeza a un cubo de basura para que vomitara.

Patético.

¿Qué había hecho?

Sintiendo la frente helada recordé. Recordé cómo funcionaban mis emociones y cómo, gracias al control que tenía sobre ellas, había mandado a la mierda en un segundo lo mejor que me había sucedido los últimos meses.

…

Fue la noche que Ginny había sido atacada y salimos que todo comenzó a cambiar.  
Estaba tan abrumado con su actitud y aquella fuerza deslumbrante, que, cuando se presentó ante mí con aquel vestido y las heridas levemente expuestas bajo el maquillaje, la boca se me había secado. Y aquel autocontrol que contenía mis emociones perdió la batalla, liberándolas por un instante.

Fue en ese preciso momento cuando me di cuenta que no solo la deseaba, también la quería.

Y aquello me aterró hasta el punto que el único modo de contener esa sensación fue compartir lo menos posible con ella. Necesitaba imponer una distancia.

Una distancia que me crispaba los nervios, me alteraba, me hacía comportar como un idiota. Todo por ir contra la corriente. Una corriente que inevitablemente siempre terminaba llevandome hacia ella.

Cuando ella y Luna se fueron a bailar me quedé con Neville solo en la barra. Bebí un poco de la cerveza que tenía en la mano. Me apoyé contra el mesón mientras observaba a la multitud en la pista de baile.

—¿Te agarró fuerte, eh?

Solo moví los ojos. Lo miré un segundo y luego volví la vista al frente volviendo a beber.

—¿De qué hablas?

—No seas imbécil, sabes a qué me refiero —me golpeó con el codo—. Ginny.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

Me miró como si tuviera un cuerno.

—¿Estás jodiendo, no? —la miró de reojo—. No me tragué nunca ese cuento de novios ficticio que contaste en mi cumpleaños —explicó. Me removí incómodo—. Y luego vas y le dices lo mismo a su padre. Así que… ¿Cuánto de cierto hay en eso? Nunca te conocí una novia además de la innombrable.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Miré a los pies de los bailarines y fruncí el ceño.

—No somos novios, Neville —la palabra me picó la lengua. Bebí otro sorbo.

—Pero…—cantó.

Dejó la palabra en el aire. Elevé los ojos justo en el instante que algunas personas se dispersaban y descubría a Ginny bailando con Luna y Blaise en medio de la pista.  
Era tan irreal. ¡Había sido atacada! Y Estaba ahí, bailando como si nada hubiese sucedido. Riendo de las imbecilidades de Blaise, girando junto a Luna. Pero mis ojos solo podían seguir sus movimientos.

—Pero nada —zanjé desviando los ojos para otro lado. Neville resopló a mi lado.

—Estás jugando con fuego mi amigo —murmuró mirando hacia el frente—. No soy idiota, y tú tampoco. Si sientes algo por ella deberías arriesgarte, nada te va a hacer más daño de lo que te hizo Cho —pausó y frunció el ceño. Sus ojos se entornaron bajo las cejas—. Pero ella sí puede salir muy dañada. Y es de las buenas, Harry. Es una mujer que vale la pena. Cuando encuentras a la indicada todo parece encajar de repente, así me sucedió con Luna. Y Ginny… Ginny y Michael nunca tuvieron esa chispa… pero ustedes…—No despegué la boca de la botella, aunque no bebí un sorbo. Intenté que las palabras de Neville se filtraran y que no llegaran hasta mi cerebro para encontrarles razón. Emitió una risa—. Ustedes vibran. Nunca te había visto hacer tanto por una mujer. La alojaste en tu casa, y no solo eso… ¿Acaso fuiste consciente de cómo te veías en el hospital? Casi parecía que acababan de anunciar su muerte. Estabas blanco, histérico. Cuando la abrazaste te volvió el color a la cara.

—Neville…—advertí.

—Solo digo lo que he observado.

—Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras —sentí que la sangre subía por mi garganta hasta agolparse en mi cabeza. Mis mejillas estaban calientes. Dejé la botella en la mesa y me pude de pie—. Iré a bailar.

La risa socarrona de Neville no desapareció de mi cabeza en toda la noche. Intenté distraerme bailando y funcionó. Al menos cuando estuve en la pista con Ginny era tal su entusiasmo que me pareció contagioso. Incluso me hizo reír.

No podía dejar de preguntarme —porque sencillamente era inevitable pensarlo—, pero… ¿cómo lo hacía? ¿Qué existía dentro de ella para hacerla deslumbrar a pesar de las adversidades?

Cuando Neville tuvo la ocurrencia de ir a Paris, acepté. Pero fue solo porque jamás había visto tanto brillo en los ojos de Ginny. Yo había visitado Francia varias veces y no me entusiasmaba la idea de ir nuevamente, pero en vista de las circunstancias… cuando acepté ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirme.

Iría con Ginny a una de las ciudades más románticas del mundo…  
¿Podía estar más jodido?

…

Las dos semanas siguientes puse en práctica mi juego de distancia. Robert estuvo comentando durante mucho tiempo que quería hacer una ampliación en el bar y justo yo en esos momentos estaba a la mitad de la organización de un gran evento que se haría en el Branniganns a mediados de Septiembre.

Así que me ofrecí cual idiota a realizar la contaduría de la ampliación a la vez que organizaba el evento para Johnnie Walker.

Mientras más trabajo tuviera, mejor era para no pensar.  
Fue gracias a esa cantidad de trabajo que las pocas horas que podía compartir con ella me las pasaba durmiendo, y las que compartíamos, si se daba la posibilidad, intentaba ser lo más monosílabo posible.

Sabía que le intrigaba saber la razón de mi conducta, pero con todo lo que le había sucedido esperaba que asumiera que intentaba darle espacio y no que quería alejarme de ella.

En base a ese silencio descubrí que tal vez no era buena idea para mis propósitos, ya que mientras más distancia imponía, más me obligaba a poner atención a su comportamiento. La vi trabajar arduamente en los últimos detalles del vestido de Hermione y pasaba horas encerrada en el estudio del departamento terminando el suyo. Todos los días sagradamente se aplicaba las pomadas que el médico le había dado para sus heridas, que, poco a poco, iban desapareciendo.  
Habían pasado cuatro días cuando ella decidió volver a su casa. En el intertanto me había puesto de acuerdo con mis padres para revisar el tema del hijo de puta de Michael. Papá había conseguido al mejor abogado de la familia y Sirius había enviado flores a la casa. Mamá ni siquiera había podido hablar con Ginny porque cada vez que me llamaba, lloraba por ella.

Así que simplemente los mantuve al día con los avances de su mejoría. Papá movió los cables y en menos de dos semanas Michael fue condenado.  
No hacía falta más investigación siendo que la cantidad de testigos que había ese día eran muchísimos. Otra razón para colocarle a Dean un altar. Había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para llevar a Ginny a una zona iluminada repleta de restaurantes justo después del ataque. Para cuando llegó la policía todos habían visto ya la cara del sicópata.

Ni siquiera el dinero ni el prestigio de los Corner había servido para salvar a su hijo de la prisión.  
Lo que me recordaba el día que Ginny había ido a atestiguar junto a su padre y hermanos, encontrándose con el mío.

Temblé al memorar como mi padre y Arthur Weasley se habían saludado ese día. La sola expresión de gratitud del hombre bastaba para que papá se sintiese pagado por todo lo que había hecho por su hija.

Luego fuimos a almorzar. Y el temblor seguía. Ambos hombres se habían llevado de maravilla, parecían amigos de toda la vida. Y yo con suerte intercambiaba algunas palabras con Ginny.

Pero tenía que mantenerme al margen. Tenía que hacerlo.  
A pesar del ambiente familiar que se respiraba entre ambas familias, _tenía que alejarme de ella_.

…

Cuando nos fuimos a Paris la pared que había elevado entre los dos no era estable. Al más mínimo error volvía a ser el mismo de siempre con ella. Así que me valí de mi lado sarcástico para hacerle notar que no me interesaba en lo más mínimo ese viaje.  
Pero no funcionó.

Había algo en su entusiasmo que me hacía sentir un imbécil. Estaba provocando que aquel viaje que ella hacía por primera vez en su vida fuera un desastre, todo por mi culpa.  
Decidí bajar un poco la muralla y que las cosas fluyeran. Éramos amigos. Era mi amiga. Podía funcionar como tal durante tres días sin cometer una estupidez.

Mala idea.

Esa intimidad que teníamos de chistes sin pronunciar, bromas internas y actitudes sardónicas, solo hacían que la confianza entre ambos se incrementara más de lo que hubiera querido.  
Me alejé de ella cuando iniciamos el recorrido por la ciudad. Tenía que admitirlo, Francia era verdaderamente bella. Pero nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.  
Fue en una de esas excursiones que a Neville se le ocurrió la brillante idea de recorrer lugares puntuales en metro subterraneo. Pero el idiota se metió en una línea que en lugar de subir bajaba cada vez más. Así que nos perdimos. Terminamos por encontrar una salida en una zona donde el andén estaba oscuro, la publicidad rajada y las escaleras mecánicas no funcionaban.  
En ese momento la pared cayó al suelo. Ver a Ginny con aquella expresión asustada sin atreverse a poner un pie en la superficie me preocupó. Sus ojos miraban las murallas ante ella como si fueran las fauces de un lobo.

La llamé varias veces, pero solo a la cuarta pronunciación de su nombre se giró hacia mí saliendo a la superficie mirando hacia el cielo, buscando algo en los balcones sobre nuestras cabezas.

Cuando me pidió la cámara se la entregué sin preguntar. Miré hacia el foco de su atención: un gato durmiendo sobre unas macetas viejas.

En aquel segundo creí que se había vuelto loca, que algo la había trastocado. Mostró la fotografía del gato con una sonrisa.  
Las dudas no se disiparon con aquel gesto.

Salimos del callejón mientras ella observaba las paredes como si esperase que apareciera algo de ellas dispuesta a atacarla, preparándose para enfrentarse a ello. Pero rápidamente salimos de ahí hasta aparecer mágicamente, al cabo de un par de cuadras, en otro callejón que nos dejó en pleno Barrio Latino.

Luna y Neville decidieron separarse en algún momento para ir a hacer no sé qué cosa. Sabía que Neville había tramado algo, lo presentía por su torpeza y nerviosismo.  
No me agradó la idea de quedarme solo con Ginny, pero tenía que hallar una forma de que aquel viaje no se volviera romántico. Así que la traté casi como un amigo. O al menos, lo intenté.

En algún momento pasamos frente a una chocolatería y vi aquellos dulces que mamá solía cocinar cuando era niño. "Delicias de Pistacho".  
Quedé hipnotizado frente a la vitrina y odié a los imbéciles franceses por el precio que le habían colocado a una pequeña barra de chocolate.

Decidí pasar mis frustraciones caminando. Aunque sabía que no estaba enojado precisamente por el precio de los dulces.  
Era todo. Paris. Ginny. Yo.

Me mantuve en silencio sacando fotografías de cosas que había visto mil veces. No era que me jactara de mi experiencia en viajes, pero había corrido la suerte de que mis padres tenían dinero suficiente para viajar por diferentes rincones de Europa e incluso a África cuando era niño.  
Conocía casi todo el continente Europeo y países como Egipto y Sudáfrica.  
Paris era solo una ciudad más en medio de un mar de lugares que aún faltaban por descubrir.

Como Hong Kong.

Mantuve la atención en diferentes locaciones mientras disparaba la cámara a un objeto que no tenía ningún atractivo más que pertenecer a la ciudad en la que estaba. Hong Kong seguía en mi mente desde que papá me había pedido ir.  
Tenía que darle una respuesta, de lo contrario podría perder una gran oportunidad laboral. Una oportunidad que se veía absolutamente tentadora. Pero como siempre, el miedo de perder mi libertad por poner los pies en la tierra me aterraba.  
Observaba a Ginny entusiasmada y ensimismada con cada rincón de la ciudad. Había olvidado lo que era ver todo con aquella ilusión. Era como una niña. Todo era nuevo y maravilloso.  
Y yo lo arruinaba.

En los planes a Hong Kong ella podía o no podía estar. Solo de pensarlo entraba en pánico. Un trabajo al otro lado del mundo y una mujer. Eso era lo que papá quería para mí. Si no concretaba algo con Ginny iba a perder la oportunidad de viajar, y si me iba a Hong Kong… podía perderla a ella.

A no ser que hiciera las dos cosas juntas.

Un escalofrío me recorrió de solo pensarlo y por un segundo me odié por eso. ¿Tanto miedo tenía de perder la libertad de la vida que llevaba que era capaz de perder cosas más importantes por mantenerla?

Miré hacia el horizonte donde se alzaba el Arco del Triunfo. Ginny caminaba a mi lado observando cada edificio, faro de luz, basurero y ornamentación que se cruzaba en su camino. Recordé lo que había sucedido en el callejón y tuve que preguntar. Necesitaba hacerlo.

—Ginny —la llamé con cuidado. Me miró de costado—. ¿Qué ocurrió en el callejón?

Se detuvo como si se hubiese topado con una pared. Respiró lentamente y se colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

—Recordé el ataque de Michael.

Me estremecí. Lo sabía.

—Pero… ¿estás bien? —Pregunté. Soné más preocupado de lo que quería, pero no podía controlar el miedo que se había apoderado de mi pecho.

—Sí —admitió con calma. Suspiró profundamente y sonrió con dulzura—. No quiero vivir con miedo. El callejón me recordó lo que sucedió, pero aquello puede suceder en cualquier lado. No quiero tenerle miedo a la gente y a los lugares. No puedo encerrarme por miedo a ser atacada de nuevo —rió con amargura—. Me atacó un ex. Podría esperar eso de cualquiera, pero no. Fue un ex. Un hombre al que quise mucho —Crispé los puños inconscientemente. ¿Cómo alguien que quiere puede hacer tal daño? Aquella idea hizo de inmediato que replanteara mi propia actitud. Una corriente fría subió por mis piernas—. Tuve una hermana que dio su vida por mí, de manera inconsciente, claro, pero no quiero malgastar esa oportunidad por tener miedo. Si la vida conlleva riesgos entonces ¡quiero arriesgarme! Ese callejón me recordó lo que Michael hizo, pero voy a enfrentarme a miles de callejones a lo largo de mi vida y no quiero huir más.

Otra vez aquella fortaleza. De repente me sentí increíblemente orgulloso de tenerla ahí, conmigo. Que todos nos vieran. Que me vieran con ella.  
La mire directamente a los ojos intentando buscar alguna brecha que dejara expuestos todos sus miedos y debilidades. Pero no encontré ninguna. Tensé mi brazo, quería abrazarla. Quería que todos supieran que esa mujer fascinante estaba conmigo.  
¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué me negaba ante lo obvio?  
Reí ante mis propias ideas y sacudí la cabeza. Me estaba comportando como un imbécil. Así que liberé mis emociones por ese día y la abracé. Crucé mi brazo sobre sus hombros, pero no como un amigo. Sentirla apoyada bajo mi pecho mientras caminábamos y pasaba su brazo por mi espalda fue una de las sensaciones más confortables que había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Ni siquiera lo pensé cuando solté lo que mi boca pugnaba por decir:

—Eres increíble —susurré. Me mordí la lengua casi al instante. No quise mirarla, no quería ver su expresión, fuese cual fuese.  
El corazón me latía desbocado. Tanto, que el pecho me dolía.

Pero era un buen dolor.

…

El atardecer fue mi ruina.  
Sabía que Paris sería mi ruina.

Cuando se encendieron las luces de la torre supe que había dado el primer paso que me costaría la determinación por mantener la distancia con Ginny.  
Se veía tan deslumbrada con lo que estaba viendo que no pude evitar sacarle una fotografía. Me miró sorprendida y yo simplemente sonreí. Observé la imagen que expulsó la cámara y mi estómago dio un vuelco. Su sonrisa, sus ojos brillantes, la mano que sujetaba el mechón de cabello para que no se le metiera en los ojos con el viento…  
_Era perfecta…_

El primer encantamiento murió cuando escuchamos gritos. Cuando miré hacia abajo me arrepentí de haber subido la torre.

El muy cabrón, Neville, tenía todo fríamente calculado. La hora, el atardecer, los ratos a solas. Quiso hacer algo espectacular y sabía que a Luna jamás se le olvidaría aquel día: cuando su novio le pidió matrimonio en la misma Torre Eiffel.

Cuando lo vi arrodillarse se me desencajó la mandíbula. No podía ser… ¿realmente mi mejor amigo se acababa de comprometer? ¿Pero qué mierda estaba pensando?  
Recordé cuando me dijo que Luna era la mujer indicada y las palabras de mi padre retumbaron en mi cerebro cuando me habló de Ginny: _"Ella es LA mujer"._

Con su grito me despertó del shock momentáneo. Ginny estaba encaramada casi al borde del balcón alzando los brazos hacia ellos, gritando como si estuviera en pleno concierto, muchas personas se unieron a ella.

Agarró mi brazo y me pidió sacar fotografías. Su entusiasmo me contagió. De repente me descubrí, tal como ella, gritándoles a los novios.

Nos miramos cuando la gente ocultó a Neville y a Luna de nosotros. Las luces brillaban en su pelo, en sus ojos, en sus pecas.  
_Se veía hermosa…_

No pensé en nada cuando poco a poco comencé a acercarme. Entonces las luces se apagaron. Me alejé rápidamente al darme cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de cometer. El brillo que ella tenía en los ojos se apagó junto con las luces. El segundo encantamiento se había terminado.

Pude notar su decepción y me sentí fatal. La última vez que la había besado fue sin pensar el mismo día que descubrió todo sobre su hermana, desde entonces no la había vuelto a tocar. Todo por ese plan del alejamiento.

No obstante mis dedos picaban, lo mismo sucedía con el frío que se había colado en mi pecho al verla tan de cerca y no tener las agallas para enfrentarme a lo que estaba sintiendo al verla así. Inhalé el aire frío que rodeaba la torre y pasé un brazo por sus hombros. La giré y nos tomé una fotografía con Paris iluminado de fondo.  
Fue otra imagen que guardé en mi bolsillo. Ambas ardían bajo mi chaqueta.

…

La separación fue lo que terminó por colapsar mis murallas. Al tratar de imponer la distancia había olvidado que éramos dos personas independientes. Por supuesto que ella podía hacer lo que quisiera. No tenía por qué seguir mis pasos, así como yo los de ella.

Así que yo terminé por irme al hotel y ella a pasear sola por la ciudad.

No negaré que entré en pánico por un segundo. Sabía que ella quería confrontar el mundo y dejar el miedo del ataque atrás, pero eso no incluía las emociones ajenas y yo ya estaba jodido de los nervios para cuando dieron las diez de la noche y aún no regresaba.  
Me arrojé sobre la cama a ver una película. El teléfono descansaba a mi lado. No la iba a llamar. No la iba a llamar.

Por un rato me concentré en la película que estaba viendo. Pero había sido la peor elección de todas: "Taken".

Aquella donde Liam Neeson tiene que buscar a su hija secuestrada en Paris.

Cambié los canales hasta llegar a uno donde estaban dando los Simpons en francés —terrible elección—, y comencé a moverme por canales de cocina, noticieros y carreras de autos.

Finalmente encontré una comedia.  
Pero para cuando miré la hora —aunque no quería averiguarlo—, ya era casi media noche… y Ginny aún no regresaba.

Me enfoqué en la película. Respiraba agitado, no dejé de moverme de un lado a otro, estaba inquieto.

Nada le iba a suceder. Ella sabía defenderse…

_Aunque no con Michael_. Recordó mi cabeza.

No lo toleré más y marqué su teléfono, pero éste salía fuera del área.

—¿Qué? ¡No, no!

Marqué de nuevo, contestó el mismo buzón de mensajes.

Me temblaban las manos. Tuve que auto convencerme de que todo estaba bien. Todo estaba bien. Ginny podría haberse distraído, ido a algún museo nocturno. Ella siempre andaba sola de noche, tenía buen sentido de la orientación.  
Me obligué a pensar que lo de Michael había sido una fatalidad del momento.

Ella estaba bien.  
_Tenía que estar bien…_

Cuando el reloj marcó casi la una de la mañana decidí salir por ella, o al menos, avisarle a Nevlle y a Luna —estuvieran en la situación que estuvieran por la celebración de su compromiso—, que Ginny no contestaba.

¡Dios, jamás me había preocupado tanto por alguien!

Sentía la espalda fría, el pecho sudoroso.

Estaba aterrado.

—Ella está bien, ella está bien…—me convencí.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando la cerradura sonó "bip". Corrí y abrí la puerta antes que Ginny pudiera siquiera tomar el pomo.

Jamás me había sentido tan aliviado. Olvidé los muros, los escudos, todo… No podía seguir engañándome. Era la única mujer que me obligaba a preocuparme por ella a pesar de todas las barreras que interpusiera entre nosotros.

Cuando ella me entregó el paquete con el chocolate todo el miedo se disipó. Estaba tan aterrado que le había gritado sin querer. Aterrado por no volver a verla…

Dejé el paquete a un lado y dejándome llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo, la besé.

Fue la noche que cambió mi vida. Un cambio que no supe controlar, que no supe manejar. Ginny confesó que me quería. _Que me quería_. El calor inundó mi pecho extendiéndose a mí alrededor como un halo de energía que nos envolvió a ambos.  
Olvidé mi pasado, la maldición que Cho había dejado sobre mí. Me sentí pleno, feliz.

No pude evitarlo. Esa noche cometí mi primer error: Le confesé que la quería también. Porque realmente así lo sentía, porque ella _era todo mi mundo_ en aquel preciso momento.  
Y se sintió como la mejor decisión que podría haber tomado.

…

Querer es una palabra muy grande. Amar es una palabra poderosa.

Cualquiera de las dos es capaz de derrumbar muros, acabar con guerras y cambiar los planes.  
Eso había sucedido conmigo. Mi futuro drásticamente había cambiado.

Estando en Paris liberé mis hormonas y mis sentimientos. Independiente de nuestra confesión, las cosas físicas que sentía por ella me hacían querer follar en cada rincón de Paris.  
En el Louvre por poco nos descubren detrás de un sarcófago cuando nos pegamos a una pared y mis manos inescrupulosas recorrieron todo lo que pudieron encontrar a su paso.

Pero fue solo en Paris.

Ya de regreso a Londres el mundo real me golpeó con palos en la cabeza.

Papá me estaba pidiendo respuestas sobre lo de Hong Kong, y Robert ya había empezado a joder con el evento de la hamburguesa de Whiskey y la ampliación del Brannighans.

La distancia había vuelto, en parte sin haber sido llamada y en parte un poco impuesta por mí al ver en qué se estaba convirtiendo nuestra relación con Ginny. El terror de perder mi libertad había vuelto a apoderarse de mí.

Agradecí el trabajo asignado por Robert, aunque me estresaba y sacaba de quicio, pero había ayudado a que Ginny mantuviera distancia de mí sin tener que hacer mucho trabajo de mi parte por mantenerla alejada.  
Había comprendido por sí misma que era mejor que me dejara solo. Aunque cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban era inevitable ver un dejo de incertidumbre en sus ojos, como si se preguntara continuamente si la confesión de París seguía viva.

Como cada vez quedaba menos para esa estúpida boda, Ginny había comenzado a preguntarme sobre los preparativos. Teníamos que viajar a Gales y la verdad era que no me entusiasmaba para nada. No obstante tenía tantos problemas en mi cabeza que le pedí que postergáramos ese tema un par de días después de mi regreso de Windermere.  
Aún tenía una visita reservada con mis padres.

Llegué un viernes por la mañana. Mamá como siempre me esperaba en el jardín. Por supuesto sus preguntas no fueron sobre mí esta vez, fueron sobre Ginny. Respondí lo suficiente y me uní a mi padre en su oficina al cabo de un rato. Sabía que mamá me seguiría haciendo preguntas una vez que acabara la reunión.

—¿Y? ¿Tomaste ya una decisión? —preguntó mirándome fijamente. Me recosté contra la silla.

—Aún no.

—Harry, queda un mes, tienes que tomar una decisión o tendré que enviar a alguien más. Realmente no quiero que pierdas esta oportunidad.

Apoyé mi barbilla en la mano y alcé una ceja. Tal vez no era mala idea que enviara a otro por mí.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces? —pregunté—. No creo que pueda rendir como…

—¡Ya basta! —exclamó. Alcé la cabeza sorprendido—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Ah? Te estoy ofreciendo el mejor trabajo que cualquier persona pudiera querer. Todo pagado, alojamiento, pasajes, ¿y piensas desperdiciarlo? Vas a conocer otras costumbres y a trabajar de la mano con uno de los mejores empresarios del mundo. ¿Qué más quieres?

Me reacomode en la silla y fruncí el ceño. ¿Que, qué más quería?

—No lo sé —admití. Papá se removió incómodo—. Sé que es una gran oportunidad, pero… no sé si es para mí.

—¡Cualquier cosa que te haga vivir como un hombre y no como un crío es para ti Harry, por Dios! ¡Tienes veintinueve años! ¿Acaso piensas vivir de fiestas toda tu vida?

Fruncí aún más el ceño.

—Me gusta organizar eventos, administrar locales. El bar ha sido un gran negocio —respondí molesto—. Me ha dado suficiente dinero como para mantenerme sin problemas. Que el modo no te guste no es mi problema. Estoy haciendo lo que cualquier persona independiente hace —crucé un brazo sobre el escritorio—. Lo que a ti te molesta es que no sea como tú, que me esconda tras un escritorio, que vista un traje de dos piezas, ¡Que esté casado! —exclamé apretando el puño—. Sirius vivió de ese modo y sigue viviendo así y no veo que le reclames a tu socio por un par de borracheras al mes.

Las mejillas de papá enrojecieron y sus ojos se oscurecieron. Mantuve la vista puesta en ellos con la barbilla en alto.

—Sirius no es mi hijo, él puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida. Pero tú eres y siempre lo serás—dijo despacio—. Saber que vives la vida de un adolescente no es muestra de orgullo ni para tu madre ni para mí —agregó—. ¡No quiero verte tras un escritorio! Solo quiero que tengas responsabilidades, que pongas los pies en la tierra. ¿Te gusta organizar fiestas y administrar locales nocturnos? ¡Entonces te consigo un diplomado para que te perfecciones! Lo que no quiero es ver a mi hijo de casi treinta años vivir en el bar como si su trabajo fuera la fiesta. Quiero verte administrar el bar desde afuera, no desde adentro.

Mis puños sonaron y apreté los labios.

—¿Por qué no puedes simplemente aceptar lo que soy? —espeté—. ¡Soy tú único hijo! ¿Tanta vergüenza tienes que el único heredero del imperio se valga de fiestas para sobrevivir? —me levanté y estiré los brazos—. ¿Sabes lo que he hecho? ¡El Brannighans va a ampliarse y soy yo el que está a cargo de la remodelación! ¿Sabes qué conseguí? ¡Un chef traído directamente del Cordon Bleu! ¡El idiota va a preparar las nuevas hamburguesas con una salsa secreta de Johnnie Walker! ¡La única en todo Londres! Tenemos más de trescientos invitados al lanzamiento —apoyé las manos en el escritorio y miré a papá fijamente—. Todos los medios van a cubrir. Estoy colocando a ese bar en el mapa. Todos van a hablar del mejor bar de Londres. Los turistas van a volverse locos, Tripadvisor ya nos dio un certificado de cinco estrellas —agregué exasperado—. Sabes perfectamente que mi trabajo ha hecho grandes cosas por ese bar y antes lo hice por ti, cuando te ayudé con las exportaciones a Brasil. Sabes que no soy un inútil. No. —Sabía lo que papá quería de mí. No era el trabajo, era lo que el trabajo traía con ello—. ¿Quieres que me case? ¿Quieres verme con alguien? Bueno, pues anda preparando a mamá, porque no pienso ponerle a nadie un estúpido anillo en el dedo y mucho menos hacerle un crío. ¡No estoy hecho para esa vida! ¡Me gusta mi libertad! ¡Y nada de eso va a cambiar!

Me descubrí respirando agitado. Las últimas palabras trajeron consigo una avalancha de imágenes sobre Ginny. Se me secó la boca. Mi padre me miró sin parpadear con una calma fantasmal.

—Si esos son tus planes, pues bien —dijo con tranquilidad levantándose de la silla. Recogió algunos papeles—. Pero te recomiendo que termines lo que sea que estés haciendo con Ginny. Esa muchacha no merece estar con un inmaduro tan desgraciado como tú —espetó con la misma calma. Tragué saliva al escuchar su nombre—. No sé qué estás haciendo con tu vida. Creí que lo de Cho Chang estaba superado después de la conversación que tuviste con ella. Lo lamento mucho por Ginny y por ti, hijo.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta. Las palmas me sudaban sobre el vidrio de la mesa.

—Con tu madre no criamos a un irresponsable —agregó en un susurro, volteándose—. Por supuesto que nos gusta que seas independiente, el bar no es un mal negocio, no mal interpretes mis palabras —sus ojos centellearon, tragué saliva—. Pero no trabajas ahí porque lo sea, trabajas ahí para seguir sintiendo que tienes veinte años. Eso es lo que nos preocupa —suspiró y abrió la puerta—. No quiero que un día te descubras con cincuenta años, solo y viviendo de fiestas interminables hasta la madrugada. Hay mil maneras de experimentar la libertad. Nadie te está pidiendo que te cases, si quieres puedes estar soltero toda tu vida, pero al menos aprende a disfrutarla con responsabilidad. Con tu madre preferiríamos mil veces que estuvieras viajando por el mundo, conociendo otras culturas, antes de saber que sigues pasando todas las semanas en la cama de una desconocida que conociste en alguna fiesta. ¿Sabes cómo se llama eso? No querer enfrentar el mundo. Y tal vez, cuando lo descubras y abras los ojos, ya sea demasiado tarde.

Salió cerrando la puerta a su espalda. La oficina se congeló. Resoplé por la nariz, mis manos habían dejado empañado el vidrio. Elevé la mirada fijándome en el jardín tenuemente iluminado con las lamparitas de mi madre. Odiaba admitirlo, pero mi padre tenía razón.  
La idea de irme a Hong Kong era sumamente tentadora, realmente había algo dentro de mí que me pedía, no, me suplicaba aceptar esa oferta. Pero entonces aparecía el recuerdo del pasado. Las responsabilidades me habían llevado a enredarme con una loca que me jodió la vida, y sí, tenía terror te cometer alguna sensatez que me llevara otra vez a meter la pata. Pero siendo irresponsable las personas entendían mi comportamiento y nadie buscaba enredarse con alguien así. Habían excepciones claro, como la sicópata de Saville, pero ya hacía tanto de aquello…

Tener la vida que llevaba era una forma de protegerme. Pero las palabras de mi padre me habían calado hondo, más aún cuando mencionó a Ginny.  
Ginny…  
Me pasé las manos por la cara. Él tenía razón. Yo era lo peor que le podría haber sucedido a ella y me aterraba terminar haciéndole daño. Lo que me incentivó a imponer una distancia aún mayor. Si lo que teníamos se acababa, tenía que venir de ella. Porque no quería ensuciarme las manos con su sufrimiento.

…

La distancia funcionó a tal punto que el estrés del trabajo me hizo reaccionar de la peor forma cuando Ginny volvió a preguntarme sobre la boda.  
Y por el mismo motivo, volví a caer. Batallaba tarde y noche con mis emociones. Imponer la muralla de hielo costaba y agotaba. Cada vez que nos mirábamos era como si un martillo gigante derrumbara parte del trabajo.  
No quería caer, no podía caer…

Y así fue como cometí el peor error de mi vida.

Cuando llegué al bar esa noche bebí dos vasos de Whiskey al hilo. La energía vibró dentro de mí, la adrenalina invadió mi cerebro. La inhibición comenzó.  
Me sentía liviano, libre de problemas. Eso era lo que quería sentir. Extrañaba aquella libertad, la irresponsabilidad de no deberle una mierda a nadie. No rendirle cuentas ni a mi padre, ni a mi madre, ni a mis amigos, ni a una supuesta novia.  
Fue cuando la vi. Rubia, vestida con unos maravillosos pantalones apretados que acentuaban su culo y sus curvas. Llevaba una blusa escotada que dejaba a la vista un sostén con encajes. Nos miramos, me sonrió, y me perdí.

Bebí tequila demás, nunca lo supe. Pero terminé con esa mujer entre mis brazos, apoyándola contra una pared. En algún momento aspiré su perfume y comprendí de dónde venía el deseo. Era el mismo que usaba Ginny.  
Las luces y el alcohol distorsionaban la imagen. De repente no era ella sino Ginny. Me descubrí sacudiendo la cabeza y parpadeando para no verla, no sentirla. A veces era la rubia desconocida, otras veces la pelirroja.  
Finalmente me entregué a mis deseos y la imagen de ella desapareció, hasta que elevé la cabeza en un segundo de lucidez… y la vi. Concreta, real e increíblemente hermosa bajo las luces de colores.  
_Ginny…_

…

Seamus me llevó hasta el departamento que compartía con Dean. Ambos me recostaron sobre un sofá. Era un peso muerto, no entendía nada. Mis manos ardían, tenía un corte en la palma, tal vez por haber tratado de detener el taxi.

Dean me dio un calmante y me quedé dormido. Abrí los ojos cuando el sol me golpeó en la cara. Desperté con una resaca monumental, el mundo daba vueltas, sentía nauseas. Parpadeé para hacer desaparecer una puntada en la cabeza. Hasta que recordé…

—¡Mierda! ¡La boda! —me levanté y tropecé contra una mesa pequeña, caí de bruces al suelo.

A los pocos segundos Dean y Seamus estaban a mi lado.

—Joder, Harry…—masculló Seamus bostezando. Dean me ayudó a ponerme de pie.

—Tengo que irme— jadeé—. Ginny… la boda…

—¿Realmente piensas salir en esas condiciones? —preguntó Seamus—. Al menos date una ducha.

—Ginny parte hoy —dije mirando hacia todos lados para enfocar la imagen—. Le prometí que iría con ella… yo… tengo que ir…

—Está bien, está bien —dijo Seamus con calma— pero beberás un café antes de salir, para que despiertes.

Sentí la mirada de Dean fija sobre mí. Su ceño estaba fruncido y tenía los brazos cruzaos sobre el pecho.

—No deberías ir —dijo con cuidado—. Lo que hiciste con ella es de lo más bajo —agregó. Me llevé una mano en la cabeza mientras me sentaba de regreso al sofá donde había dormido.

—No me lo recuerdes —gemí agobiado.

— De haber sabido que eras un imbécil le habría advertido —masculló—.. No le dije nada por la cara que pusiste el día que la atacaron. Pensé que la cosa iba en serio… ya veo que no.

Lo miré hacia arriba. Temblé, pero no dije nada. Porque el cabrón tenía razón.  
Seamus se acercó con una taza de café cargado que me bebí en dos tragos. El amargor me causó una arcada pero la dejé pasar. Me puse de pie y corrí hacia la puerta.

—Gracias —dejé la taza sobre la mesa y corrí sin poder aguantar un segundo más los ojos acusadores de Dean sobre mí.

El departamento de Seamus quedaba suficientemente lejos como para tener que tomar dos líneas de metro y un taxi hasta llegar a la casa de Ginny.  
Eran casi las diez de la mañana. Si recordaba bien lo que me había dicho, a esa hora llegaría el taxi que la pasaría a buscar para llevarla hasta la estación de tren.  
En el trayecto las personas se alejaron de mí, tuve un vagón casi todo para mí solo. Luego descubrí en un espejo publicitario que mi aspecto era el digno de un vago. Hasta parecía peligroso, con los ojos encendidos, el cabello disparado, las ojeras marcadas y las mejillas rojas. Incluso mi ropa estaba ajada y sucia.

Era un desastre.

Cuando llegué al edificio de Ginny subí los escalones de tres en tres. Alcancé el tercer rellano casi asfixiado, pero pude componerme para encontrar las llaves en la chaqueta y abrir la puerta.  
Me quedé quieto en el umbral. Ginny estaba en la sala con una pequeña maleta de viaje a un costado. Sobre el sofá descansaba un estuche largo… su vestido.

Tragué saliva. Cerré la puerta tras de mí.

El sol iluminaba todo el departamento con luz blanca. Se veía todo radiante, no sabía por qué no lo había notado antes.  
Ella estaba de pie, mirándome. Parecía que ambos habíamos dejado de respirar. Se veía cansada, los ojos los tenía levemente hinchados. Pero lo había solucionado maquillándose magníficamente. Llevaba un vestido largo hasta el suelo que marcaba su cintura. Retorcí mis dedos. Quise abrazarla, pero mantuve la distancia.  
Una de esas estúpidas canciones de la radio que escuchaba rompía el silencio.  
"_A drew a broken heart, right in your window pane…"_

—Ginny —susurré.

—Harry —saludó ella. Había hecho tanto esfuerzo anteriormente por imponer la distancia que me aterró sentirla de su lado. Pude percibir la barrera emerger frente a nosotros y no era la mía.

—Ginny yo…

—No tienes que decir nada Harry —sonaba tranquila, la vi suspirar y esbozó una sonrisa triste—. Esto fue un error.  
_"Just breathe against the glass, leave me some kind of sing…"_

—¿Qué cosa? —Pregunté sin querer. Ella miró hacia la ventana.

—Todo —puntualizó—. Nunca debimos dejar que las cosas se nos escaparan de las manos —respiró profundamente—. Nunca debí dejarte entrar a mi casa cuando arrancabas de Saville.

Fue como si de la pared hubiesen salido espinas.

"_Just tell me is not the end of the line…"_

—Ginny, necesito disculparme, no sabes cuánto lo lamento…—pedí perdón de verdad, porque no soportaba ver sus ojos sin emoción. No había ningún brillo en ellos, nada que delatara su estado de ánimo. No podía leerla.

Ella sonrió sin que el gesto alcanzara sus ojos.  
_"I never meant to break your heart; I won't let this plane go down"_

—No lo hagas. Yo debí haberlo prevenido —dijo con calma—. Siempre serás un alma libre Harry. Jamás debí haberte dejado entrar en mi vida de la forma que lo hice. Ambos nos enredamos en algo que no tiene futuro… Tú no quieres un futuro ni conmigo, ni con nadie.

Sus palabras filtraron una indirecta entre líneas. Sentí mi corazón estrujarse.

"_You gotta hold on, hold on to what you're feeling, that feeling is the best thing…"_

—Lo siento mucho… pero…pero no voy a cambiar. No puedo…—jadeé. Dentro de mi cabeza la consciencia se dio cabezazos contra una pared.

Ella rió, como si le hubiese contado un chiste aburrido.

—¿Cambiar? ¿Y quién te ha pedido que cambies Harry? Nunca te pediría eso —soltó aire con suavidad, manteniendo la risa—. No. Lo que yo quiero es que madures. Que crezcas… Dios… Harry, ser como eres es tu mejor atractivo…—sus ojos se clavaron en mí, sus mejillas se sonrojaron—… Por eso me enamoré de ti.

_Enamorada de mí.  
Ginny estaba enamorada de mí._  
Una ola de calor intensa se coló por todo mi cuerpo. Quise sonreír sin saber por qué. Fue como si por un segundo un golpe de felicidad me invadiera, pero volví a barrer con esa emoción cuando comprendí lo que significaba.

—Ginny…—Susurré su nombre con suavidad, ella levantó una mano en el aire, deteniéndome.

—No quiero que me compadezcas —dijo con más fuerza—. No quiero tu pena. Ambos fuimos idiotas y yo en parte acepto la culpa por haber dejado que mis emociones llegarán tan lejos. Pero ya fue, pasó —suspiró y miró el estuche con el vestido, como si en él estuvieran las palabras que quisiera decir—. Por eso me iré a Milán. Me alejaré de todo y comenzaré mi vida desde cero… y tú… tú deberías irte a Hong Kong, Harry. Es la mejor oportunidad que podría darte la vida para que madures. Necesitas crecer. Necesitas pasar un tiempo solo.

Sus palabras dejaron de hacerme sentido cuando dijo "Milán". El corazón me latió desbocado.

—Espera… ¿te irás a Milán? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? —gemí casi con desesperación.

Sonrió con tristeza.

—No te lo dije porque no iba a ir —confesó—. Pensaba darte una sorpresa e irme contigo a Hong Kong, pero en vista de las circunstancias…—suspiró. Sin darme cuenta comencé a respirar agitado—. Conseguí una oferta de trabajo para diseñar con los mejores diseñadores Italianos del mundo. La revista Bazar me patrocinará. Mis vestidos estarán en la semana de moda de Paris —su voz se distorsionó, sus mejillas se tiñeron emocionada, sus ojos se cristalizaron—. Me convertiré en una diseñadora mundial.

Solté aire por la boca. Procesé cada una de sus palabras filtrando lo más importante: Ella se iría a Milán, se convertiría en una diseñadora de talla mundial, pero antes de eso iba a arriesgar aquella oportunidad por mí. Quería irse a Hong Kong… conmigo. Para estar conmigo.

Me ardieron los ojos y sorbí la nariz. El sol era demasiado brillante.  
Se acercó hasta mí con cuidado. Sentía la presión en mi pecho, un dolor que jamás había sentido trepó hasta mi garganta.

—Quiero que te vayas de mi casa —dijo finalmente con suavidad—. Cuando regrese no quiero verte aquí, quiero… —suspiró profundamente, aguantando las ganas de llorar que se hacía presente en el tiritar de sus ojos—. Quiero que tomemos distancia —los cerró un segundo. Tragué saliva—. Quiero salvar la amistad que queda entre nosotros y eso solo puede resultar si nos alejamos. No nos hará bien vernos. A mí no me hará bien verte. De hecho, no sé si nos volveremos a ver. Arreglé todo hace un rato para partir a Milán lo antes posible. Así que tienes todo el fin de semana para desalojar. Deja la llave bajo la alfombra.

Mi garganta tiritaba, dolía, como si un puño de hierro me estuviera estrangulando. Tenía tantas cosas que decir y nada salía por mi boca. Era un cobarde… un pendejo… un inmaduro… un irresponsable.

Mi consciencia se recuperó de la caída y comenzó a gritar y a recordarme todo lo que mi padre me había dicho. Las uñas se me incrustaron en la palma de la mano. El ardor recorrió la palma derecha, donde tenía el corte.

—Vas a ser una diseñadora extraordinaria —fue lo único que supe decir. Todas las demás palabras se atascaron en mi garganta. El corazón me dio patadas en el pecho.

Ella apretó los labios y asintió. Sabía que esperaba que le dijera algo, pero no tenía el valor… no podía. Quería, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba.

Justo en ese instante el sonido de su teléfono rompió el silencio y la tensión entre nosotros. Ella miró la pantalla.

—Es el taxi... —susurró. Elevó sus ojos hasta mí. Finalmente vi unas lágrimas silenciosas surcar su mejilla. Tuve la tentación de elevar la mano y secarlas, pero ni siquiera eso pude hacer. Movió la cabeza—. Bien… me tengo que ir.

Asentí y ella dio dos pasos alejándose de mí hasta la puerta. Solo entonces uno de mis brazos reaccionó. La agarré por el codo con cuidado.

—Ginny yo…

Ahí quedaron de nuevo atascadas las palabras. Ella me miró intensamente, esperando. ¿Quería detenerla? Pero ni eso pude hacer.

—Si no tienes nada mejor que ofrecerme… déjame ir —suplicó. Aquellas últimas palabras terminaron por matar algo dentro de mí. Las ganas de llorar ardieron en mi pecho.

La solté. Ella hizo una mueca liberando más lágrimas y se fue cerrando la puerta a su espalda.  
Solo quedamos yo y esa estúpida canción…

"_Just tell me it's not the end of the line…"  
_

Entonces el mundo colapsó. Ginny se había ido. Iría sola a una boda a la que yo le había prometido acompañar, y a su regreso, se iría a vivir fuera del país. Lejos de todos. Lejos de mí.  
Y tal vez nunca más volvería a verla.

Caí de rodillas al suelo y me llevé las manos a la cabeza. Solté un grito estrangulado y comencé a llorar.

—¿Qué mierda hice …? ¿Qué fue lo que hice? —y lloré. Lloré liberando las emociones que por tantos años había mantenido encerradas dentro de mí.

* * *

**NOTAS**

Harry es un imbécil, sí.  
Pueden seguir con los ataques hacia él.  
Hay gente tan inmadura que necesita de un buen remesón para darse cuenta de lo que están perdiendo.  
No es malo disfrutar de las fiestas, sentirse joven. Pero si lo haces para evadir las responsabilidades, estamos mal.  
Pero esto no acaba aquí. Harry tendrá que aprender por las malas. Y solo hay una persona que puede hacerlo entrar en razón: Su madre.

En cuanto a Ginny, bueno, las mujeres tenemos una fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable, y ella no es la excepción.  
¿Les gustó como se comportó con él? Nada de escándalos ni de exigir explicaciones, simplemente aceptó que con él no hay futuro.  
A no ser que madure…

¿Pero qué debe pasar en la vida de alguien como él para poner los pies en la tierra?  
Lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo.

Gracias por leer y por comentar en Facebook.  
¡Adoro hablar con ustedes!  
Ya hacia el final tengo algunas sorpresas preparadas.

¡Nos leemos!  
Kate.-


	37. Capítulo 37

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y apoyo en redes sociales. Ya quedan solo 4 capítulos para el final! En estos últimos sucederán muchas revelaciones y cosas complicadas.  
¡Gracias por seguir aquí!**

**...**

**XXXVII  
GINNY**

Salir de mi propia casa fue lo más difícil que había hecho jamás. Harry estaba desolado. Por un momento casi desisto. Estuve a punto de pedirle una explicación, pero ¿para qué? Si a fin de cuentas lo que había visto me había dejado más que una idea clara de con quién me estaba involucrando. Para Harry no había sido más que otra chica en su vida. Alguien por quien tal vez había creado un vinculo más fuerte que con otras, pero seguía siendo una más en su lista.  
Debí haberlo previsto.

Ya camino al aeropuerto respiré el aire que entraba por la ventana. La fría brisa mañanera me seco las lágrimas y me enfrío las mejillas.  
Ni siquiera había mirado atrás. No miré hacia arriba. ¿Y si estaba en el balcón?

Intenté sacarme de la cabeza sus ojos. Siempre había percibido una barrera alrededor de ellos, no era una persona fácil de leer. Pero las últimas semanas parecía como si aquel campo de fuerza se hubiera agrietado y finalmente comprendí su mirada. Era tan transparente como nadie que hubiera conocido.  
Luna tenía razón en algo: Él estaba batallando con sus emociones.  
Nunca había visto una mirada más dolorosa y llena de remordimientos como aquella. Pero no quería sentir lástima por él, no podía.

Llegar a la estación de Tren y ver tantas parejas y familias despedirse en el andén me revolvió el estómago. Ni siquiera tenía apetito como para hacer tiempo comiendo o bebiendo algo.  
La mañana estaba fría, lo cual era normal viendo que pronto llegaría el otoño. Siempre me gustó el frío, pero esa mañana en particular quería calor. Necesitaba calor.  
Me ceñí la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y crucé los brazos hundiendo las manos en los huecos de los codos. Y esperé a que llegara el tren.

…

Si volar me ponía nerviosa, el tren me mareaba, siempre era así. Cosa curiosa siendo que no me sucedía ni en automóvil, ni en ningún otro transporte.  
Pero el tren… tenía que estar bebiendo agua constantemente para quitarme la pesadez de la cabeza.  
Fui todo el viaje enfocando la vista al otro lado de la ventana. Pero las manchas borrosas del paisaje me hicieron aún peor. Por suerte me quedé dormida.  
La noche anterior no había dormido nada. Con el descubrimiento del bar había agotado todas mis energías en llorar para quitar el dolor del pecho. Estaba agotada, pero aún así las imágenes de él besando a otra chica cuando me había prometido exclusividad… pensé toda la noche, analicé la situación por horas. Hasta que finalmente me quedé dormida entrada la madrugada.

Desperté cuando el tren anunció la llegada con un altavoz estruendoso. Se suponía que Bill estaría esperando por nosotros para llevarnos hasta el hotel que quedaba a las afueras de Cardiff.  
Recogí la maleta y el vestido y me encaminé hacia la salida. Como esperaba, Bill estaba ahí, esperándome con los brazos cruzados.  
Le sonreí y frunció el ceño.

—¿Y Harry? —quiso saber. Me mordí el labio.

—No pudo venir —contesté con calma—. Tuvo un percance con su trabajo.  
No iba a contar la verdad. Nadie iba a saber lo que había ocurrido. Si mi historia con Harry había acabado no era el momento ni el lugar para andar derramando lágrimas. Ya lo sabrían después.

El trayecto hasta el hotel fue otra hora extra. El edificio estaba ubicado al interior de un parque. Había lagunas con cisnes y un largo camino de adoquines que circulaba hasta la entrada. Lo bordeaba un anillo de árboles y se juntaban uno tras otros hasta crear una pared natural que protegía el hotel de los ojos curiosos del exterior.

Detrás de una de las lagunas se alzaba una casa de piedra similar a una capilla, pero que no tenía ninguna similitud con alguna iglesia que hubiese visto antes. Era toda de piedra, sin ventanas, y en lo alto sobresalía una torre con muchas aberturas redondas.

—Lindo…—murmuré.  
—Y no has visto el salón donde va a ser la cena y la fiesta —acotó Bill.

Cuando me registré y me entregaron la llave —a diferencia de Paris ese hotel aún no remodelaba la tecnología para abrir las habitaciones—, me dirigí hacia el cuarto que había reservado. Me detuve en el umbral descubriendo que efectivamente el espacio estaba dividido por una pared. Me llevé una mano a la boca preguntándome si ambos habríamos tolerado dormir en espacios separados. La cabeza me jugó una mala pasada respondiéndome aquellas inquietudes: Por supuesto que no. Era más que probable que compartiéramos solo una cama.

Caminé con rapidez y elegí un lado. Colgué el vestido en el armario y dejé la maleta en el suelo.

Me arrojé sobre la cama mirando el techo. Tal vez me quedé dormida un instante, nunca lo supe. Unos golpes en la puerta me despertaron.  
Los ojos de Luna me estudiaron con cautela, le sonreí con tristeza y nos abrazamos.

Nos sentamos en la cama. Siempre agradecería a Luna por ser sigilosa y también por saber guardar silencio en los momentos apropiados.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó finalmente. Me mordí el labio y le conté todo. Lo que había visto, el golpe en la mejilla, la escapada en el taxi y mi discurso esa mañana. Para cuando terminé, Luna miraba la pared frente a nosotras sin parpadear—. ¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan imbécil?

Reí con suavidad.

—Es Harry…—contesté como si fuera lógico—. Creo que muy dentro de mí siempre supe que ocurriría algo así, pero quise tener esperanza.

—Es comprensible —dijo levantando los hombros—. Cuando quieres a alguien pones tu Fe en que todo aquello vaya a ascender no a estrellarse.

Volví a reír pero siempre con un dejo de tristeza.

—Fui una ilusa…—susurré. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Claro que no. Te enamoraste, es un sentimiento muy noble amiga. Solo que tal vez no del hombre correcto…

Suspiré.

—Pero se sentía correcto.

—Lo sé…—también suspiró—. ¿Estarás bien?

Pensé su pregunta.

—Supongo —levanté los hombros—. El dolor no durará para siempre —sonreí incentivándome ánimo—. Además, no quiero arruinar la boda —miré a mi amiga de reojo pausando por un instante—. Te contaré algo, mi familia lo sabrá después…—Los ojos de Luna se abrieron con curiosidad—. Iré a trabajar a Milán, Fleur me consiguió un puesto para ser patrocinada por la revista Bazar —sentí que el orgullo emergía de mi pecho—. Voy a convertirme en una diseñadora internacional.

A Luna se le desencajó la mandíbula.

—¡No estás hablando en serio! —exclamó eufórica. Se lanzó a mis brazos y me aplastó con ellos—. ¡Por Dios! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

Me soltó, sobé mi brazo y le volví a sonreír con tristeza recordando mis razones.

—Porque no iba a ir…—respondí.

—¿Qué? —jadeó.

—A Harry le ofrecieron viajar a Hong Kong por el trabajo de su padre y yo… pensaba irme con él si decidía marcharse —pausé—. Claro, lo habría hecho si lo nuestro no hubiese sido una mentira. Pero ya ves, las cosas cambiaron. Casi arruino esta oportunidad por él.

Luna soltó un silbido.

—¡Cielos! Pero… ¿y él se irá?

El corazón golpeó mi pecho con fuerza.

—No lo sé…—admití—. Y en realidad no debería importarme. Ya decidí alejarme de él, acabar con todo. No volveré a verlo nunca más Luna.

La voz se me quebró al decir eso. Lo imaginé a él viajando solo, lejos, viviendo en un país al otro lado del mundo, recorriendo lugares antiguos y templos históricos. Conociendo a una mujer, comprendiendo finalmente lo que es querer a alguien…

No es que fuera masoquista, pero es que acaba de terminar algo que ni siquiera tenía nombre y sin embargo lo sentía como la relación más fuerte que hubiese tenido nunca. Me llevé la mano al pecho y friccioné para generar calor.

—¿Estarás bien? —me preguntó Luna. Miré la maleta y fruncí la nariz.

—Lo estaré —contesté—. Anda, acompáñame a saludar a mi familia. No he visto a los novios aún.

Luna no sabía nada sobre Saoirse. Aquel tema lo había evadido las últimas semanas. Pero tenía que solucionarlo. Aún no veía a mi madre. Ella ni siquiera había estado presente en el hospital el día del ataque. Tenía demasiados problemas en la cabeza como para enfrentarme a ella sola. Al menos con Luna al lado podría simplemente saludarla y pasar de ella.  
Nos levantamos de la cama, me lavé la cara y traté de verme presentable. Era hora de enfrentarme a la segunda batalla… y tenía que salir airosa.

…

Saludar a mis hermanos y a papá fue bastante grato. Curiosamente mi madre no estaba en el hotel justo el día de mi llegada, andaba haciendo compras para el sábado. Ron y Hermione estaban demasiado ocupados con los preparativos para la cena del día siguiente, mis hermanos con hijos habían dedicado el día a recorrer Cardiff para cansar a los niños y papá veía televisión en la habitación junto con Charlie.  
Fue un día que pasó rápido. Fue un día que no recibí ningún llamado ni mensaje de Harry. Decidí apagar el teléfono y convencerme que lo nuestro había acabado. Definitivamente había acabado. Estúpidamente aún cabía una esperanza. Era como si ilusamente esperara una sorpresa o alguna señal de su parte. Pero era lógico que, sucediese lo que sucediese con él iba a pasar las penas o las alegrías al bar. Tal vez ya se estaba tirando a otra chica en ese preciso momento.

La noche fue difícil, volver a dormir sola era difícil. Sumar a esa angustia la cena de ensayo y la boda misma…  
Fingir la sonrisa era lo más complicado. Pero ver a mi hermano a mi cuñada con aquellas expresiones repletas de amor y de esperanzas… al menos podía sentir de verdad alegría por ellos.

…

Ese viernes por la noche finalmente me reencontré con mi madre. La cena de ensayo se iba a llevar a cabo en un salón un poco más pequeño en el ala oeste del hotel. En un sector donde las ventanas daban al jardín principal en cuyo centro se enraizaba una fuente de agua con una estatua dorada iluminada por todos lados.  
Me coloqué un vestido simple con estampado floreado. Era solo un ensayo para recordar los brindis y los discursos de los padrinos, así que no necesitaba mayor producción. Me agarré al brazo de Luna cuando estaba a pocos metros de la puerta. La música y el ruido de los invitados que habían comenzado a llegar se escuchaban como un zumbido desde el otro lado.

Cuando ingresamos al salón un montón de ojos se giraron hacia nosotras. Aguanté la respiración cuando finalmente divisé a mi madre. Como siempre lucía espectacular. No importaba si era solo una cena, se había esmerado en lucir perfecta. Había peinado su melena por capas, en el cuello brillaba un collar plateado y llevaba un largo vestido purpura que resaltaba su piel y cabello. Si lucía así en la cena no quería imaginar qué tenía pensado para la boda.  
Hablaba animadamente con una pareja que no conocía, tal vez eran parientes de Hermione. Me aferré aún más al brazo de Luna. Ella me miró y puso su mano sobre mi brazo para contenerme.  
Si tan solo supiera…  
Cuando sus ojos se toparon con los míos el frío se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Curiosamente no sentí miedo, ni nervios o incomodidad por verla, como siempre sucedía. Por el contrario. Lo que sentí fue lástima. Lástima y rabia.  
Lástima por su sufrimiento, porque no sabía lidiar con él. Su única solución era odiarme por una elección que ella había hecho. Y rabia por su cobardía al echarme la culpa de algo que no fue mi decisión.

Apreté una sonrisa y me acerqué hasta ella soltándome de mi amiga.

—Hola mamá —saludé. Me sorprendí de la seguridad y empatía en mi voz.  
Sus ojos me recorrieron de pies a cabeza pero se vio obligada a sonreír con dulzura debido a los invitados.

—Hija —me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla—. Y Lunita, qué linda estás.

Saludó de igual forma a mi amiga, Luna torció los labios.

—Gracias Molly —miró hacia todos lados—. Qué lindo quedó el salón.

—Y no han visto el de mañana —dijo entusiasmada. Alcé una ceja desconociendo por completo su actitud. Pero sabía que era una espectacular actriz cuando se encontraba frente a otros. La pareja con la que hablaba se disculpó para dirigirse a su mesa y entonces la mirada de mi madre se transformó. Sus ojos castaños se volvieron oscuros, elevó la barbilla y frunció los labios.  
Había vuelto.

—Ese no es un vestido apropiado para una cena de ensayo Ginevra —masculló. Recordé la historia de Saoirse. Mi boca estuvo a punto de expulsar lo que sabía, pero me contuve.

—La boda es mañana —dije levantando el hombro—. Estoy segura que te decepcionaré mucho menos.  
Achicó los ojos peligrosamente, noté a papá acercarse hasta nosotras prácticamente corriendo. Pude notar su ansiedad por apartarme de mamá. Fruncí el ceño.

—¡Hija! Qué linda te ves —sonrió abrazando a mi madre por la cintura. Nunca me había acostumbrado a sus muestras de afecto. La frialdad que conocía de ella me impedía creer que fuera cariñosa.

—Gracias papá —agradecí.

—El ensayo comienza en quince minutos. Más vale que estén en sus sitios cuando sirvan la cena —dijo mamá dando media vuelta y apartándose de nosotros con rapidez. Fruncí el ceño. Papá se acercó.

—Ginny, hija… ¿Tú no…?

—No —contesté tajante—. No arruinaré la boda con aquella historia —mascullé. Por suerte Luna estaba pendiente de los invitados de Ron, sus compañeros de Rugby. Había muchos chicos guapos y famosos al rededor—. ¿O realmente me creías capaz de hacer algo así?

— Noté el rubor emerger en las mejillas de mi padre. Por supuesto que lo pensó. Me creía lo suficientemente insensata como para joder el día más feliz de mi hermano con semejante revelación—. No puedo creerlo, realmente lo pensaste—mascullé. Me alejé de él antes que pudiera decirme algo. Por el rabillo del ojo lo vi dudar si seguirme o no. Finalmente se dirigió por el mismo camino por el que se había ido mamá.

—¿Qué ocurrió con tu padre? —preguntó Luna— ¿Te dijo algo?

Moví la cabeza.

—Nada importante —mentí.  
Caminamos hacia algunas mesas dispuestas en un sector iluminado. Cuando cruzamos por el grupo de rugbistas, Ron apareció entre ellos.

—¡Ginny! —exclamó. Me abrazó y miró hacia todos lados—. ¿Y Harry? ¿No que venía contigo?

Apreté la sonrisa.

—No pudo. Trabajo de último minuto —volví a mentir. Al menos con esa explicación evitaba las preguntas y por otro lado salvaba a Harry de ser golpeado por un grupo de brutos pelirrojos.  
Por mucho que se lo mereciera a nadie le deseaba eso.

—Qué pena —se lamentó—. Quería que conociera a los muchachos —señaló al grupo tras él y uno en especial llamó mi atención. Ron le hizo un gesto con la mano, Luna aguantó la respiración—. Ginny, Luna, éste es el ídolo de mi equipo, Viktor Krum, es búlgaro, pero vive en Escocia hace años.

—¿Cómo están? —dijo en un inglés retorcido. Me sonrojé. El tipo era alto, de estructura ósea gigante, como un oso. Tenía la espalda y los hombros anchos, su mandíbula era cuadrada y fuerte, su nariz recta y sus ojos negros. Tenía cejas gruesas y estaba completamente rapado. Cuando estiré la mano para saludarlo me di cuenta de lo inmensos y abultados que eran sus brazos, la camisa que llevaba puesta se tensó ante el movimiento como si fuera a explotar.  
Lo había visto solo en los partidos de Ron y en publicidad de bebidas energéticas y zapatillas deportivas, jamás había compartido una palabra con él.

—Estupendo —balbuceó Luna.

—Genial —contesté. Él curvó los labios.

—Ron, no me dijiste que tenías una hermana tan bonita —hizo un gesto galante con la mano inclinándose hacia delante, como si hiciera una reverencia. Me sonrojé.

—Ni se te ocurra ponerle tus ojos encima, tiene novio —Ron me guiñó un ojo y sentí como si un cubo de hielo se deslizara por mi pecho.

—Lamentable —sonrió Viktor haciendo una mueca sobre exagerada—. Algunos cabrones tienen suerte y uno que es famoso ni siquiera tiene novia.

Ron rió.

—Ya conociste a Lavender —dijo señalando a la prima sicópata de Hermione que coqueteaba con un jugador de cabello rubio y rizado. Tuve que parpadear varias veces para asegurarme que el vestido que llevaba puesto efectivamente no fuera tan transparente como se veía. Lamentablemente, sí lo era—. ¿Qué te pareció?

Viktor la miró disimuladamente y lo vi fruncir su nariz.

—Un poco escandalosa para mi gusto —dijo. Luna rió.

—Me agrada este sujeto —masculló en mi oído. Yo reí.

—Lamentablemente Hermione me pidió que fuera con ella a la boda —dijo molesto, con Luna intercambiamos una mirada suspicaz—. ¡Suerte que hay bar abierto! ¿No?

Fue inevitable no reír, pero el aviso por micrófono para que nos sentáramos en las mesas nos obligó a apartarnos de Ron y su amigo gigante.  
No me quería separar de Luna, pero ella tenía una mesa apartada con Neville, algunos primos de Hermione y lamentablemente, Lavender.  
Afortunadamente yo con mis hermanos compartíamos otra mesa. Tuve la suerte de quedar en el mismo lugar que los gemelos, Angelina, Percy y Penélope.  
Hermione y Ron compartían una mesa rectangular al fondo del salón junto con los padres respectivos. Mi madre les sonreía a todos los invitados que depositaban la atención en la mesa como si ella fuera la novia. Aunque su gesto me pareció más a orgullo por celebrar aquel acontecimiento en un lugar como ése.

Por suerte el ensayo no duró más que un par de horas y nos dieron de degustar algunos de los aperitivos que habría al otro día. Los gemelos tomaron más vino del que había presupuestado para el ensayo, pero aún así la velada fue tranquila, sin altos ni bajos.  
No obstante la sensación de sentir ojos en la espalda me estaban volviendo loca. ¿Por qué ilógica razón me sentía tan observada? Mi madre ni siquiera me había dirigido la atención esa noche. Lo cual agradecía, aunque seguía sintiendo que tarde o temprano debería rendirle cuentas por lo sucedido en el pasado. ¡Dios! Tenía que quitarme ese peso de la consciencia.  
Tenía que tener paciencia. No podía demostrar ni decir ni hacer nada esos días. Debía esperar hasta después de la boda. Tenía que solucionar ese conflicto con mi madre antes de marcharme a Milán o jamás podría vivir tranquila.

Después de los brindis respectivos y de los discursos de los padres y algunos familiares e invitados se dio por finalizada la cena. Seguía encontrando una estupidez aquel evento previo, si a fin de cuentas íbamos a ver y escuchar lo mismo al otro día.  
Las costumbres jamás se perdían.

Regresé a mi habitación a eso de las doce. Al otro día llegaría el resto de los invitados. Miré el vestido colgado en el armario y sonreí. Si Hermione iba a deslumbrar con un Weasley original, yo… iba a causar sensación.

…

El sábado el hotel se transformó en un caos. Mucamas de aquí para allá llevando flores, jarrones y manteles. Había sillas apiladas por los rincones como si fueran inservibles para ser parte del salón. En el Jardín donde estaba la casa de piedra habían decorado con antorchas el camino de adoquines y colocado una alfombra roja que llevaba desde la entrada del hotel hasta la entrada de piedra de la pequeña casa-capilla, o lo que fuera. Un grupo de mujeres decoraban la puerta de madera que medía al menos cuatro metros. Esa casa debía tener siglos.  
Quise levantarme tarde pero Hermione me despertó llamándome a la habitación a las siete de la mañana. El plan era que yo le ayudara con el vestido pero al parecer también quería que estuviera presente cuando la maquillaran, peinaran e hicieran las uñas.

El hotel les había entregado a los novios la suite más lujosa que tenían, era prácticamente un departamento. Había una enorme cama colocada al fondo de la habitación, una pantalla gigante frente a ésta y un ventanal largo que abarcaba casi todo el costado de la pared con la vista perfecta de la fuente de agua a sus pies.

A un lado estaba el baño y al otro una puerta que daba a otra habitación más pequeña, donde había una mesa, un armario gigante y era donde Hermione se estaba pintando las uñas.  
Con Luna nos arrojamos a la cama y nos quedamos dormidas con las cabezas apoyadas. Escuchaba a la gente entrar y salir. El ambiente se llenó de risitas y gritos tontos que me impidió disfrutar de mi momento de inconsciencia.  
Luna se tapó la cabeza con una almohada y yo me llevé un brazo a los ojos.

—Oh por Dios, por Dios, por Dios —exclamó Hermione entusiasmada. Levanté el brazo para mirarla, vestía una bata de baño, tenía una toalla enrollada en la cabeza y los dedos de las manos estirados para no estropear las uñas. Se sentó al borde de la cama y con Luna dimos un salto—. No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo —chilló—. ¡Me voy a casar!

—Si te arrepientes no nos despiertes —se quejó Luna acostándose sobre su estómago y ocultando la cabeza bajo su almohada y la mía que arrebató de un tirón.

—¡Oye! —me quejé. Mi cabeza se golpeó con el colchón. Me vi obligada a sentarme en la cama y poner atención en el caos que había en la habitación.

La boda comenzaba a las cinco y eran las once de la mañana. Aún así parecía que diera inicio en cualquier momento debido al ajetreo que había por todo el hotel.  
Hermione sacudía sus manos y se soplaba las uñas mientras la manicurista comenzaba con sus pies. En la habitación del otro lado divisé a su madre, también llevaba una toalla en la cabeza y había una mujer que le estaba haciendo algo a sus pestañas.

Miré hacia todos lados y respiré profundamente.

—¿Mi madre no vendrá a maquillarse?

Hermione me miró por encima del hombro.

—No. Dijo que iría con Lavender a un centro de belleza que descubrieron ayer en Cardiff —comentó con suavidad. Luna levantó la cabeza por entre las almohadas, su cabello se había electrificado debido a las fundas de terciopelo que tenían los cojines.

—¿Molly se fue con la loca de Lavender? —exclamó. Sus ojos azules se posaron en los míos y levantó un hombro volviéndose a enterrar entre las almohadas—. Entre brujas se entienden.

—Basta Luna, estás hablando de mi prima —dijo Hermione levemente fastidiada—. Que no te caiga bien no te da la libertad de hablar mal de ella. Es una buena persona.

Rodé los ojos, Luna levantó la mano y la movió de arriba hacia abajo restándole importancia a las palabras de Hermione.

—Al menos no estará mi madre para fastidiar —mascullé. Hermione me miró, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que le costaba hacerse la idea de que mamá no era la persona que ella había idealizado en su cabeza y eso me frustraba. ¿Qué tenía que suceder para que ella se diera cuenta del tipo de persona que era?  
Saoirse pasó por mi cabeza. Pero no dije nada. ¿Qué pensarían mis amigas cuando supieran aquella historia? ¿Qué sucedería con Hermione si se enterara de lo que mi madre había hecho conmigo? ¿Qué iba a pensar mi amiga si se enteraba de dónde venía ese odio?

—¿Quieres comer? —preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos. Parpadeé varias veces. Dio un salto de la cama y cogió el teléfono—. ¿Quieren servicio a la habitación? Tengo derecho a todo lo que quiera gratis solo por ser la novia.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Luna volviendo a levantar la cabeza—. Ron te debe estar odiando.

Reí. Ron y el resto de mis hermanos y algunos de los jugadores habían ido a un restaurante cercano a despedir la soltería del novio.  
Hermione no lo había dejado tener su despedida de soltero con bailarinas, aunque yo estaba segura que mi hermano había encontrado la forma de hacerlo hace algunas semanas.  
Mi amiga no era idiota, pero podía fingir perfectamente que nada había sucedido solo para no tener que discutir con él.

—Créeme, prefiere estar hablando idioteces con sus amigos que estar encerrado en esta habitación solo con chicas histéricas —reí. Lancé un grito agudo, fingiendo como las estúpidas y agité mis manos—. ¡Cielo santo te vas a casar!

Hermione soltó una carcajada. Luna se sumó a los gritos agudos y descerebrados.

—De igual modo, no puede verme con el vestido así que prefiero que se quede afuera —acotó la novia. Con Luna nos miramos y sonreímos. Desde la otra habitación se acercó a una chica voluptuosa con el cabello morado y llamó a Hermione.

—¿Lista? Hay que comenzar a peinar.

Hermione nos miró y con Luna volvimos a gritar agitando las manos y luego caímos de espaldas sobre la cama riendo exageradamente y moviendo los pies.

…

El vestido era hermoso. Sí, me había quedado maravilloso. No es que me faltara modestia, pero… ¡era bellísimo!

La chica de cabello morado peinó a Hermione perfeccionando sus rizos y montándolos sobre su cabeza con mucha elegancia. Algunos rizos más delgados caían por los costados de sus mejillas y una trenza cruzaba de un lado a otro. Sobre ésta había una corona de flores silvestres.  
El maquillaje era tenue, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por tonos tierras y dorados, las pestañas las habían engrosado y alargado. Los labios brillaban bajo una capa de labial rosa.

La contemplé a una distancia prudente. El vestido caía perfecto hasta sus pies, el escote elevaba su busto y acentuaba las curvas de una cintura que comenzaba a desaparecer por la subida de peso. Las capas superficiales funcionaron tal y como lo esperaba, no se notaba que estaba embarazada y al mismo tiempo protegía la barriguita que ya se notaba con más fuerza.

—Dios mío, Ginny…—jadeó Hermione mirándose al espejo que estaba en el baño; un enorme pedazo de vidrio que cubría toda la pared frente a un jacuzzi—. Es… es de otro mundo.

—Realmente eres sensacional —alabó Luna con la boca abierta—. ¡Es fantástico!

—Te ves bellísima —dijo Jane, la madre de mi amiga con lágrimas en los ojos. La mujer llevaba su cabello largo atado en un moño con muchos bucles y un vestido sencillo en tonos durazno. Se veía linda, pero conociendo a mí madre sabía que haría lo posible por lucirse más que su consuegra.

Las horas habían pasado rápidamente. Hermione estaba a pocos minutos de pisar el altar y yo aún no estaba lista.

—Iré a prepararme —dije nerviosa—. Te veo en un rato.

Le guiñé un ojo, ella inhaló profundamente por la boca.

—Nos vemos en un rato —se despidió nerviosa. Pude notar el rubor en sus mejillas y el brillo en sus ojos.  
No estaba nerviosa. Estaba ansiosa. Feliz.

Corrí a la habitación y me preparé con rapidez. Peiné mi cabello con ondas, levanté algunos mechones de los costados atándolos atrás sobre la nuca y dejé caer algunos sobre mis ojos y a los costados de las mejillas para darle un estilo más desordenado.  
No me gustaba usar tacones, pero era una ocasión especial, así que me coloqué los zapatos que Luna me había acompañado a comprar. Eran unas sandalias de taco fino en color azul oscuro con una hebilla que se ataba al tobillo.  
Finalmente me desvestí y abrí el estuche para colocarme el vestido. Me lo había probado cientos de veces antes de dejarlo listo así que esperaba no haberme equivocado con ningún detalle.  
Cuando me miré en el espejo tras la puerta del baño, sonreí.

—Cielos… soy muy buena…—susurré admirando el vestido. Estaba un poco impresionada, aún no me acostumbraba al resultado de mis creaciones. Cada vez que diseñaba algo nuevo dudaba que fuera tan bueno como el anterior. Pero en esos momentos definitivamente había acertado tanto con el vestido de Hermione como con el mío.

La tela del vestido era de color azul cielo con tonalidades lilas y verdes que solo se notaban cuando se movía. Se acentuaba a la cintura con un cinturón dorado metálico y el escote comenzaba justo al borde de éste creciendo hacia arriba formando una "V" que terminaba en dos finas tiras que se ataban al cuello. No tenía espalda y una cola barría el suelo. Justo al costado de la pierna izquierda las telas se montaban sutilmente. Si estaba quieta se veía uniforme, si me movía las telas se abrían dejando ver la pierna.

Nunca me había sentido demasiado linda, pero en esos momentos lamentaba que Harry no pudiera verme.  
Me llevé una mano al corazón para calmar la angustia que se había colado. No iba a pensar en él.  
Cogí un pequeño bolsito plateado, me coloqué unos pendientes largos del mismo material y un pequeño brazalete en la mano derecha que Luna me había regalado hacía unos años.  
Y salí rumbo a la ceremonia donde entraría del brazo de Charlie.

…

La tarde estaba cálida, lo que era raro. No acostumbrábamos a tener tardes cálidas en otoño, pero parecía que el clima había empatizado con los novios regalándoles unas horas más de calor.  
Muchos invitados aguardaban en la entrada de la casita y muchos otros estaban esparcidos por el jardín a lo largo de la alfombra. Caminé por ella hasta llegar donde mis hermanos, sentí las miradas a mi espalda y los comentarios sin filtro de algunos de los amigos de Ron. Por el costado derecho divisé a Krum, que me guiñó un ojo. Llevé la vista al frente y apuré el paso que con los tacones era toda una hazaña.

Cuando llegué a la entrada todos mis hermanos, cuñadas, padres y sobrinos se giraron hacia mí. Reí internamente. A Charlie se le desencajó la mandíbula.

—Soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo —dijo, se acercó hasta mí y me abrazó por los hombros—. Mi acompañante es la más bella de todas. Lo lamento Ron, creo que Ginny opacará totalmente a tu novia.

Aquel comentario fue sin dudas lo más desatinado que había escuchado. Le di un golpe con el codo.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo cuando ella esté cerca! —exclamé.

—Pero tiene razón —dijo Ron mirándome de pies a cabeza con los ojos muy abiertos. Llevaba su traje de novio impecablemente. Era azul oscuro con las solapas negras, de camisa blanca y corbata azul satín—. ¡Te ves espectacular!

Me sonrojé.

—¡Tú también! —aprecié. Siempre creí que todos mis hermanos eran guapos, especialmente Bill, pero Ron ese día se veía realmente encantador y atractivo. De todos nosotros era el único cuyo cabello tenía un tono más castaño, pero se había dejado crecer la barba sutilmente y aquellos vellos pelirrojos le sentaban fantástico.

—¿Es tuyo? —preguntó Bill señalando el vestido. Asentí lentamente percibiendo la mirada escrutadora de mi madre.

—¡_Mon Dieu_! —exclamó Fleur acercándose a mí. Me tomó la mano y me hizo girar—. Ginny… no sé cómo lo haces, ¡_pego_ lo tuyo es un don _natugal_!

—Cielos, hija —admiró papá acercándose hasta mí—. Te ves…

Sonreí. Papá no era bueno para decir halagos, para él era más fácil demostrar que decir. Me acarició la mejilla. Noté un brillo tortuoso en sus ojos y sabía que estaba pensando en mi situación, lo que involucraba inevitablemente a mamá y a Saoirse. Estaba aterrado con que yo abriera la boca.  
¿Por qué simplemente no podía confiar en mí? ¡No era tan insensata para arruinar la boda de mi hermano! ¡Rayos!

Di un paso al costado para situarme entre los gemelos, Angelina y Charlie. Intenté evadir la mirada de mi madre pero finalmente me di fuerzas para verla a los ojos. Me analizaba en silencio.

Como lo había previsto, se veía bellísima. Su cabello lo había peinado hacia un costado como las mujeres de los años veinte, los labios los llevaba rojos al igual que las uñas, y el vestido… era largo hasta el suelo, azul como el traje de Ron, con un escote elegante y amplio que se desplegaba hacia los costados en mangas anchas de tul dejando los hombros al aire; un collar de diamantes decoraba su cuello, así como los pendientes que bailaban en sus orejas.  
En algún momento creí veri un brillo de satisfacción en sus ojos, sin embargo solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza y se giró para hablar con la madre de Hermione. Mis hombros pesaron. Habría sido lindo que por una vez ella me dijera algo gratificante, pero estaba soñando con elefantes rosados. Eso nunca iba a suceder. No, hasta que se quitara de la cabeza que yo era la culpable de la muerte de mi hermana.

—¿A quién piensas matar de un infarto?

—¿O de una erección masiva?

Aquellas preguntas me sacaron de mis pensamientos. Me giré sorprendida hacia los gemelos que estallaron en una carcajada. Angelina se llevó una mano a los ojos y movió la cabeza negativamente. Los dos idiotas chocaron las manos como si fueran niños de ocho años y luego me guiñaron un ojo.

—No, en serio —rió Fred—. ¿Realmente Harry fue tan idiota de perderse semejante espectáculo?

La sola mención de su nombre me heló la sangre. Fingí mi mejor sonrisa.

—Demasiado trabajo —Volví a repetir mirando hacia otro lado, justo al rincón donde Lavender coqueteaba con varios jugadores. Al menos para la ocasión había elegido un vestido un poco más apropiado que el de la noche anterior. Sin embargo, estaba segura que en cualquier momento se le escaparía un pecho de aquel escote tan apretado.

—¿Quién cambia una chica por el trabajo? —espetó George—. ¡Y qué decir de la comida, el alcohol gratis! Creí que a tu novio le gustaban las fiestas.

Fruncí la nariz. Recordaba perfectamente qué cosas le gustaban a Harry y qué tipo de fiestas, lo cual no le sentó muy bien a mi amor propio. Apreté los labios y les sonreí sin decirles nada. Estaba segura que si abría la boca por ella escaparía un gemido y no quería ponerme en evidencia.

A cinco minutos que dieran las cinco, el padre de Hermione avisó por celular a su esposa que la novia iba bajando para salir al jardín. Los invitados ingresaron a la casita-capilla tomando sus respectivos lugares. Ron se situó a la entrada del brazo de mamá, papá tomó el de Jane, cada uno de mis hermanos tomó el de sus esposas y yo el de Charlie. Íbamos a ser los últimos en entrar antes que la novia.  
Luna y Neville llegaron corriendo a último minuto. Él tenía la corbata desviada y ella unas ramitas en el pelo. Se las quité y fruncí el ceño.

—¿Es en serio? —mascullé—. ¿Aquí?

—Neville tenía la fantasía de hacerlo en una iglesia… o lo que sea esto—me susurró sin vergüenza mirando la casa—. Como no pudimos entrar fuimos al patio de atrás.

Rodé los ojos y entró riendo. Por suerte ninguno de mis hermanos la había escuchado.

Cuando comenzó a sonar la música de un violín y un piano comenzamos a entrar lentamente. El interior estaba decorado maravillosamente. Como era de piedra le daba un aire rústico. En el techo colgaban guirnaldas de flores y pequeñas luces se enroscaban en los pilares de madera que lo sostenían. Había antorchas colocadas a lo largo de la alfombra y al final del recorrido se vislumbraba un altar de mármol con adornos dorados.  
No había santos ni cruces, solo la imagen de una mujer de cabello largo vestida con una túnica pintada en la piedra, tras el altar. En una mano llevaba una antorcha y en la otra dirigía las riendas de un carruaje.

La pintura estaba vieja y los colores opacos. No podía dejar de pensar a quién pertenecía, porque no era una virgen cristiana.  
Parecía más bien… pagana.  
Sin quitar los ojos de la pared me coloqué al final del altar siguiendo la sucesión de hermanos que se iban colocando de un lado a otro. Las mujeres nos posicionamos a la izquierda y los hombres a la derecha. Ron era el primero, justo frente al altar, papá estaba tras él, mamá lideraba nuestra fila, tras ella estaba Jane.  
La música súbitamente cambió a algo más armonioso y melodioso. La gente se puso de pie y todos miraron hacia la entrada. La figura de Hermione y su padre se recortaba ante la luz del atardecer, como si un halo los envolviera. Cerré los ojos, esperando.  
Entonces lo escuché: el susurró de sorpresa. Los elogios, los suspiros. Hermione se veía preciosa y yo había colaborado para que aquello sucediera. Aunque por supuesto no le iba a quitar mérito a la misma belleza de mi propia amiga.

La novia llegó al borde del altar, mi hermano le sonrió totalmente embobado, maravillado. Esbocé una sonrisa triste y bajé la mirada. ¿Cómo no recordar la de veces que había percibido ese tipo de mirada proveniente de Harry? Sentí la garganta apretada, inhalé profundamente y parpadeé para que mis ojos no se humedecieran. Me concentré en los novios frente al altar y de la mujer que los iba a casar. Vestía una túnica púrpura. Fruncí el ceño.  
Finalmente lo comprendí.  
Mi hermano y Hermione iban a casarse bajo la bendición de los Danann. No estaba en una capilla. Estaba en un templo. Precisamente en uno druida.

…

La ceremonia fue de las cosas más lindas que había visto. No sabía que siguieran existiendo aquel tipo de rituales. Los novios realmente nos sorprendieron con la elección. Debí haberlo esperado, ni mi hermano ni Hermione seguían ninguna religión tradicional. Era lógico que buscaran algo que los representara y habían encontrado aquel templo perdido y antiguo en la costa. Por eso nos hicieron viajar, no era por capricho, era porque habían descubierto aquel pequeño templo escondido en los terrenos del hotel. Nadie se esperó aquello, sin embargo, fue mucho más lindo y mágico de lo que hubiese creído. Todas las mujeres terminamos llorando, incluso mi madre.

Después de aquella sorpresa dio inicio la recepción. Nos invitaron a regresar al hotel donde estaba el salón que tanto esperaba por conocer.  
Los novios fueron a dar una vuelta en un carruaje y a sacarse fotografías mientras a nosotros nos instalaban en las mesas.  
El salón efectivamente era bellísimo. Era un sector circular del hotel que sobresalía del edificio por uno de los costados. Toda la pared que daba al jardín había sido reemplazada por vidrios que dejaban ver la decoración y el iluminado con antorchas y lamparitas que colgaban de los árboles. Había una piscina decorada con rocas, lo que le otorgaba una apariencia de fuente natural. Unos focos de luz iluminaban entre ellas.  
El salón en sí estaba decorado con las mismas guirnaldas de flores que colgaban del techo del templo, las mesas eran cuadradas y tenían encima manteles rojos, en el centro había un cuenco con agua repleto de velitas flotantes y cuarzos.  
Parecía sacado de un cuento.  
El lugar era mágico.

Compartí mesa con Luna, Neville, los gemelos y unos jugadores que habían ido con sus novias. Por suerte. No habría perdonado a Hermione si me hubiese sentado con Lavender. Aunque con Luna al lado tal vez habría sido más llevadera.  
La cena estuvo genial. Ron no había mentido cuando dijo que nos tenía comida vegetariana. La lasaña estaba exquisita. Así como los postres, el vino y los licores para acompañar la comida.  
Todo era perfecto.  
Alrededor de las nueve de la noche dio inicio el vals. Ron tenía dos pies izquierdos pero había aprendido los pasos con precisión y guió a Hermione de manera fantástica a través de la pista. Mi hermano estaba feliz, radiante. A cada boda que había asistido de mis hermanos todos compartían aquel mismo brillo de adoración por sus esposas. Pero Ron… Dios, estaba completamente embelesado, no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Hermione.  
Suspiré. Podía sonar como una chica soñadora y patética, pero realmente deseaba que algún día alguien me viera como él lo hacía con mi amiga.  
No era deseo lo que había en su mirada. No era atracción física. Era amor, amor de verdad.

Cuando nos unimos al vals bailé con Charlie y al terminar la canción comenzó la fiesta. Bailé a lo largo de la noche con mis hermanos. Muchos amigos de Ron se acercaron para pedirme bailar, pero no tenía ánimos de compartir con nadie que no fuera un integrante de mi familia. Noté a Lavender bailando y persiguiendo por todos lados a Krum. Al parecer el jugador no tenía muchas intenciones de compartir con ella. Habían bailado suficiente y Lavender parecía totalmente dispuesta a no despegarse de él. Sentí un escalofrío sin explicación.  
Cuando me fui a sentar a la mesa porque ya no aguantaba el dolor de pies, Krum se sentó a mi lado.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó. Le señalé la silla—. Ha salido todo estupendo.

Sonreí.

—Cierto —asentí—. Todo está perfecto.

Me sonrió. Sus labios se estiraron dejando entrever una perfecta hilera de dientes blancos que contrastaban con su tez bronceada.

—Has rechazado a todos mis compañeros —observó—. ¿Debería preocuparme?

Reí.

—En realidad no estoy dispuesta a ser cortejada —respondí con elocuencia. Krum soltó una carcajada.

—¿Mal de amores?

Recordé a Harry, intenté sostener el tono de ánimo en mi voz.

—Algo así…—mascullé—. No quiero hablar de eso.

—¿Sucedió algo con tu novio? —preguntó—. ¿Por eso estás así?

Fruncí la nariz.

—Eres algo entrometido ¿no?—dije con una mueca ladeada. Volvió a sonreír.

—Si me lo permites, hay que ser muy idiota para desperdiciar a una mujer como tú. Si fueras mi novia adoraría que me vieran contigo.

Se me desencajó la mandíbula. Sentí mis mejillas calentarse.

—Gracias… —no supe qué decir.

Estiró su mano hacia mí. Miré su palma y luego a él. Observé tras su hombro. En la pista noté a Lavender mirándonos fijamente.

—¿Sería muy indiscreto si te pido un baile?

No tenía ganas de seguir bailando, pero al menos podía aceptar un baile más antes de marcharme a dormir y de paso disfrutaría jodiendo a Lavender.

—Solo uno ¿eh? —acepté tomando su mano. Me puse de pie junto con él y Lavender desapareció.

Sonreí divertida.

Krum bailaba bastante bien, aunque me pegó demasiado a su cuerpo y su mano izquierda se deslizó peligrosamente por mi espalda. Logré evitar que literalmente se "le pasara la mano" conmigo. Intenté mantener la distancia deseando que la canción terminara pronto.  
Por suerte apenas me vi liberada de sus brazos me alejé de ahí, aunque me prometió un segundo encuentro sin que se lo pidiera.  
Intenté arrancar y estar sola un rato. Bailar con Krum me había hecho pensar, pensar en mis decisiones, en mi vida. Realmente no estaba dispuesta a ser cortejada y seguramente no lo estaría en mucho tiempo.

Me escabullí por el jardín hasta que encontré un resquicio entre los árboles, me senté en una banqueta y sobe mis pies. Cerré los ojos. El ambiente se había enfriado, la calidez de la tarde había desaparecido. Pero era refrescante de una manera extraña. Me sobé los brazos. Estaba tan inmersa en el silencio de los árboles y el agua que caía a la piscina a lo lejos que ni siquiera la escuché venir…

—No pierdes el tiempo ¿verdad?

Me giré asustada. Lavender se acercaba trastabillando y caminando en zigzag. Rodé los ojos y me levanté.

—¿Qué quieres Lavender?

Se apoyó en un árbol y sonrió. La pestilencia a alcohol me llegaba a pesar de estar a algunos metros de distancia.

Se acercó tropezando con sus pies, me crucé de brazos.

—Eso quiero saber yo, _querida_…—arrastró las palabras con asco. Sus ojos azules se enfocaron en mí con intensidad. Me recorrió un escalofrío—. ¿Qué no te aburres de llamar la atención? —espetó enojada—. Tu madre tiene razón al odiarte. Eres insoportable.

No me dejé amedrentar, aunque era fácil enojarse con ella. Quise pasar de sus críticas, así que sin responderle di varios pasos rápidos para alejarme de ahí, pero me empujó cuando iba pasando por su lado.

—¿Pero qué diablos te pasa? ¿Qué quieres?

Sonrió de costado. Realmente apestaba a licor.

—Justicia…—masculló. No entendí. Volví a ponerme en marcha en dirección al hotel, pero me volvió a empujar, esta vez caí al suelo al tropezar con los tacones.

—¡Idiota! ¡Estás enferma Lavender! —me puse de pie mientras se reía. Se cruzó de brazos.

—No te cansas de quitarme lo que es mío, la enferma eres tú… por eso nadie te quiere, ni tu madre ni Michael.

El nombre de Michael me causó tal nivel de repulsión que me llamó la atención que ella lo mencionara.

—Michael era un cerdo, tuve suerte de sacarlo de mi vida… —mascullé, di varios pasos dejándola atrás. No me volvió a empujar, pero sus siguientes palabras me congelaron.

—Pero lo metiste a la cárcel… me jodiste maldita perra…

Me giré sintiendo la espalda fría. Sabía que no era por la temperatura.

—¿Qué dijiste? —susurré. Lavender inclinó su cabeza hacia mí, el peinado que se había hecho yacía desparramado sobre su cabeza, el maquillaje lo tenía corrido.  
Sonrió igual que los asesinos cuando estaban a punto de disparar el arma. Caminó lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente.

—¿No lo sabías? —chaqueó la lengua—. Pobre de ti… cierto. Verdad que no lo sabías.

—¿Saber qué? —apreté los dientes. Se inclinó y acercó sus labios a mi oreja.

—Con Michel estamos juntos hace años —susurró—. ¿Realmente creíste que alguien como él se iba a fijar en alguien como tú?

Sentí asco..e incertidumbre. ¿De qué mierda hablaba?

—Estás loca…y ebria. Aléjate de mí —dije. Pero fue más un modo de convencerme a mí misma.

Soltó una risa acida y se alejó un par de centímetros. Era solo un poco más alta que yo lo que la volvía levemente más intimidante.

—Realmente creíste que era una idiota, una babosa que andaba tras tu hermano, pero él siempre fue la causa de mi odio por ti… porque tú lo alejaste de mí. Michael fue mi mejor venganza —Dijo despacio. Agité la cabeza.

—No perderé mi tiempo contigo…—zanjé. Me giré para salir, pero me agarró por el brazo y tiró hacia atrás— ¡Suéltame!

—¡Yo debí casarme con Ron! —exclamó. Sus uñas se enterraron en mi brazo, no me pude zafar—. ¡Siempre te has interpuesto en mi vida, arruinas todo lo bueno que me sucede!

La miré sin entender.

—Si de mí dependiera siempre intentaría estar lo más alejada posible de ti —mascullé—. Suéltame, ahora.

—Primero fue Ron —siguió sin ponerme atención y apretó su agarre—. ¿Sabías que había comenzado a salir con él cuando le presentaste a Hermione? Él no sabía que éramos primas y el muy imbécil me desconoció cuando ella nos presentó ¡Me desconoció!

Fruncí la nariz y quité el brazo con tanta fuerza que sus uñas me hicieron daño.

—Ese es un problema que tienes que solucionar con él, no conmigo —gruñí sintiendo la piel arder. No me importaba si esa historia era cierta o no. Tenía que salir de ahí—. Yo no tuve nada que ver.

—¡Siempre tienes algo que ver! —exclamó agitando los brazos—. ¡La mejor venganza fue verte salir con Michael! ¡Y tú, la muy idiota creíste que realmente te quería!

Aquellas declaraciones me congelaron. Al principio creí que era solo por la borrachera y que quería fastidiarme. Pero sus ojos estaban tan fríos y el odio que emanaba de ella era tan palpable, que… comencé a creerle.

—¡Deja de decir eso! ¿Qué es lo que quieres Lavender? —odié caer en su juego, pero realmente quería saber qué estaba sucediendo.

—La verdad duele, ¿no es así? —comenzó a caminar a mi alrededor, su vestido era corto adelante y largo atrás, así que la cola hacía ruido contra las piedras del suelo.

—¿Qué verdad?

Se detuvo a mi espalda y se acercó al cuello, inclinándose cerca de la oreja.

—Michael fue mi venganza por haberme alejado de Ron… Le pedí que te conquistara, incluso llegué a aceptar que te follara algunas veces. Emily era amiga mía del instituto. Le cobré un favor y pasó lo que pasó —la garganta se me cerró, no podía tragar saliva—. Fue dulce ver tu caída, Michael se ganó el afecto de tu madre y tú quedaste como la loca que lo ridiculizó. Todo era maravilloso. Pero luego… te metiste con Harry… y ahí sí que no lo toleré.

El frío trepó por mis piernas. Me giré. Lavender no podía estar hablando en serio. No podía. Su sonrisa ladina estaba llena de odio y de sed de venganza.

—¿Harry? —farfullé. Me odié por sonar tan asustada. Lavender comenzó a reír.

—Lo conocí en el bar, unas semanas antes de que huyera hasta tu departamento —explicó sosteniendo la sonrisa socarrona—. Jamás imaginé que sería a ti quien acudiría para escapar de mí. ¡Escapó de mí! ¡Y el muy imbécil además me colocó una orden de alejamiento porque tú le diste la idea! ¡Eres una maldita perra rastrera!

Abrí la boca sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

—Espera… tú…—la apunté con el dedo—. ¿Tú eres Saville?

Hizo una reverencia que la hizo tropezar hacia delante.

—Lavender Saville Brown…—ronroneo—. Pero usé el apellido de soltera de mi madre, Mckennon, Harry adoraba mi segundo nombre—dijo seductora pasándose las manos por los pechos—. Y cuando me follaba ¡Oh Dios! Cuando gemía mi nombre… —sus ojos se oscurecieron y dejó de manosearse—. Hasta que no regresó más a su casa. No. En lugar de volver se quedó contigo. ¡Contigo! Así que, ¿si no podía acercarme a él como podía dañarte a ti? Si estaban juntos todo el tiempo.

Temblé. Eso no podía ser cierto. ¡Lavender no podía ser Saville! ¡Harry no podía haber estado con ella! ¡No con ella!

—Estás mintiendo, no puede ser verdad —temblé. Ella comenzó a reír más ácidamente. Se mordió la lengua y alzó una ceja.

—Por tú culpa Michael fue despedido por su padre —masculló arrastrando las palabras—. El escándalo que hiciste en pleno Soho destruyó su reputación y después me quitaste a Harry… Era muy fácil vengarnos de ti…

Comencé a respirar con fuerza, temblaba. Quería salir de ahí, volver a la fiesta cuanto antes… Pero no me pude mover. Lavender, no obstante, siguió hablando. Se acercó un pasó más hasta que nuestras narices se chocaron. Su aliento a licor me dio asco.

—…¿Cómo estuvo el encuentro en el callejón? —susurró. Sentí que mis pupilas se dilataban. El frío subió por mi espalda, el terror… Dios, no podía ser cierto, no….

—¿Qué…?—jadeé.

—¿O realmente crees que fue idea de Michael? —agregó más bajito. Se inclinó hacia un lado y volvió a susurrarme en la oreja, comencé a llorar de terror… de rabia—… Es una pena que te hayan rescatado antes de que te hubiese destruido por completo… Me habría encantado verte hecha mierda, imposibilitada para tener hijos. Habría sido fantástico que Michael hubiese terminado lo que comenzó esa noche… ¿Te imaginas? —rió divertida—. De todos modos ya te lo habías follado antes, hacerlo a la fuerza no tenía mucha diferencia…

—¡HIJA DE PUTA!

La empujé y la golpeé con todas las fuerzas que me dieron las manos. Lavender comenzó a reír. Yo lloraba. Lloraba de impotencia, de rabia. ¿Cómo mierda había sucedido todo aquello? ¿En qué momento había ocurrido? Lavender era Saville, una mujer loca, sicópata que quería vengarse de mí por haberle quitado a Harry, a Ron… a Michael… Por Dios, Michael fue una mentira. Todo en mi vida era una mentira.  
Sí, el idiota había sido un cerdo y se estaba pudriendo en la cárcel, pero antes de eso había sido el novio perfecto por cinco años.  
¡Cinco años!

Lloré con rabia y empujé a Lavander. Ambas caímos al suelo y rodamos entre las piedras y el polvo. Sentí sus uñas clavarse en mis brazos.

—¡Ginny! —escuché.

Dos personas nos separaron y solo ahí pude descubrir que Luna y Neville nos habían descubierto. Apenas Luna tiró de mí y Neville tiró de Lavander, ésta agarró la hebilla del cinto metálico que decoraba mi vestido y lo tiró con fuerza rompiendo las costuras.

Neville agarró a Lavender por los brazos y la empujó con fuerza haciéndola caer al suelo.

—Lárgate de aquí si no quieres que llame a seguridad… ¿qué estás pensando? ¿Acaso quieres arruinar la noche de Hermione y Ron? —masculló.

Ella comenzó a llorar con rabia. Se limpió la sangre que le caía de la boca que probablemente yo le había causado y se levantó con calma.

—Ojalá se hubiera arruinado —gruñó—. ¡Rezo todos los días porque esa mierda de relación termine!... y si está en mis manos, los voy a destruir…

Lavender salió corriendo. Respiré agitada, me llevé una mano a la boca. Mi vida era un chiste. Hasta ese punto creí que todo quedaría saldado para cuando me marchara a Milán, pero parecía que día tras días se agregaba algo nuevo. ¿Quién mierda estaba jugando así conmigo?

Era una cosa tras otra. En menos de cuatro meses mi vida se había convertido en una novela digna de la comedia negra.

Gemí y Luna me sostuvo.

—Es una descerebrada, ¿qué mierda le pasa?

Jadeé.

—¿Escucharon algo?

Ambos se miraron pero no dijeron nada.

—Las escuchamos pelear, solo eso… —dio Neville. Luna me sacudió el pelo.

—Sea lo que sea que te haya dicho no le creas nada, sabes que está mal de la cabeza.

Lavender podía estar loca pero las cosas que me había dicho eran sumamente reales. Sacudí la cabeza, la idiota era capaz de arruinar la boda.

—Tengo que avisarle a Hermione —farfullé recordando su última amenaza—. ¡Hay que impedir que Lavender cometa una locura!

Corrí hacia el hotel sin escuchar los gritos de Neville y Luna a mi espalda. Me dolían las piernas, la cara y el cuello por los golpes. Intenté dejar de llorar, pero estaba desesperada.

Cuando entré al salón olvidé por completo mi estado físico. Incluso que mi lindo vestido estaba arruinado. Busqué a Hermione y Ron por todos lados, pero no los vi.

—No, no… ¿dónde están?

—¡Ginevra!

La voz de mi madre me alertó. La vi caminar dando largas zancadas hacia mí. Sus ojos me miraron de pies a cabeza.

—¿Pero qué rayos te ocurrió?

—No tengo tiempo para esto mamá, necesito hablar con Herm…

—¿Qué no te aburres de arruinarlo todo? —masculló. La miré sorprendida.

—¿Qué? —jadeé.

—Basta de dar espectáculo niña, es hora de comportes como una adulta. ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Arruinar la boda?

—¿Cómo dices? —espeté impresionada. Lavender andaba por ahí a punto de arruinarlo todo en verdad y mamá me estaba culpando a mí por algo que intentaba impedir.

Sus ojos me recorrieron de pies a cabeza.

—Solo mírate —espetó—. ¿Para qué te esfuerzas en hacer cosas que no sirven? ¡Sigues perdiendo el tiempo! ¡Escuché solo cosas buenas de ti está noche! ¡Pero ellos no tienen idea del tipo de persona que eres!

—¿Y qué tipo de persona soy? —me exalté olvidando a Lavender—, ¡es que no puedo entenderte mamá! ¿Qué más quieres que sea? ¡Esto es _todo lo que soy_! ¡La hija que tienes es esto! ¡No hay más!

Noté que mis hermanos comenzaban a acercarse y a papá correr hacia nosotras. Mi madre se acercó, tenía sus ojos cristalizados.

—¡No quiero que seas la hija que eres!

No aguanté más. Ya era suficiente. No pensé, no analicé, ni siquiera fui capaz de controlar mi lengua para no ser justamente yo quien arruinara la boda de mi hermano.  
Al final papá siempre tuvo razón. Tarde o temprano iba a echar todo a perder.

—¿Y quién quieres que sea? ¿Saoirse? —exclamé.

Los ojos de mamá se abrieron con tanta sorpresa que creí que se le iban a salir, papá estiró el brazo hacia mí.

—¡Ginny, no!

—¿Quién es Saoirse? —pregunto alguien.

—¡Ginny, para! —escuché a Bill. Lo vi venirse sobre mí pero me hice a un lado.

—¡No voy a ser ella! ¡Jamás voy a ser ella! —lloré desesperada—. ¡Ya estoy harta! ¡Basta con culparme de algo que tú hiciste! ¡Si Saoirse está muerta es por tú culpa! ¡Ustedes decidieron salvar mi vida! ¡Yo no lo pedí, era un bebé!

La cara de mamá se puso roja, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su cara, vi a papá acercarse rápidamente hasta mí, pero no alcanzó a interponerse entre ella y yo cuando recibí el golpe.  
El dolor me ardió en la mejilla tal y cómo la última vez que me había golpeado con el anillo. Pero ningún dolor físico superaba las palabras que vinieron después.

—¡Tú debiste haber muerto! ¡Saoirse era mi hija! ¡Tú solo eres una mala copia de MI HIJA! ¡Jamás debí haberte salvado! ¡Te debí abandonar en ese hospital!

El mundo se nubló. Vi todo en cámara lenta. Mi madre, mi propia madre acababa de confesar frente a doscientas personas que quería muerta a su única hija. Hermione y Ron habían llegado en algún momento de la discusión, pero yo solo tenía ojos para mamá. Escuché a mi padre gritarle algo, Bill y Charlie la agarraron por los brazos, Hermione se había llevado las manos a la boca, Luna la tenía abierta. Los ojos de todos me observaron con terror. Me sentí pequeña, insignificante.  
_Mamá me quería muerta…siempre lo quiso_.  
Lancé un gemido agudo llevándome la mano a la boca. Mi madre tembló y se llevó sus manos al pecho, como si recién se hubiese dado cuenta de sus palabras.

—No, Ginny… yo no quería… no quise decir…—balbuceó.

Sentí que me iba a desplomar, el dolor me atravesó el corazón, el alma… hubiera deseado tener el poder de desaparecer…así que salí corriendo.  
Pasé entre algunos jugadores y choqué con alguien. La mente me jugó una mala pasada cuando escuché gritar mi nombre. Una voz que conocía muy bien, pero que era imposible que estuviera ahí.

Corrí cruzando todos los pasillos, quería irme, huir, arrancar. No fui en ninguna dirección en particular. Escuché mi nombre nuevamente, pero no me detuve. El dolor del pecho… ese dolor de mierda…

"_Mamá me quiere muerta… siempre me quiso muerta"_

Finalmente llegué hasta la salida del hotel y abrí las puertas. Crucé corriendo el camino de piedra, la alfombra roja ya no estaba, las antorchas las habían sacado.  
Entonces lo volví a escuchar.

—¡Ginny, espera!

Me detuve cuando el aire frío aclaró mis pensamientos y me ayudó a reconocer la voz. Me giré y súbitamente todo se volvió cálido.

—¿Harry?…—susurré.

¿Era real? ¿Él realmente estaba ahí?

Lo vi correr hacia mí desde la puerta del hotel, estaba vestido con un traje de chaqueta y pantalón negros, llevaba la camisa sin corbata. Pero no tuve tiempo de tomar una decisión. En ese preciso momento vi unas luces intensas que me iluminaron la cara por el costado, escuché el sonido de un motor acelerar, apenas pude moverme. Ni siquiera lo vi venir.  
No supe qué fue lo que sucedió cuando algo grande y pesado me golpeó de lleno en el estómago. Vi el cielo y el suelo al mismo tiempo. Rodé sobre algo frío y duro, el sonido de un vidrio estalló contra mi cabeza. El dolor atravesó cada célula de mi cuerpo, sentí que algo dentro de mí se rompía. Quise gritar pero no me salió la voz. Luego caí al suelo.  
El aire se me fue de los pulmones…el mundo se comenzó a apagar. Sentí que mis huesos habían explotado, en mi pecho se extendió una ola un dolor intenso que abarcó hasta mi vientre y me hizo desear morir… Todo me dolía, el cuerpo, el alma…

—¡GIIIIINNYYYYY!

Lo último que vi y escuché antes de que mi mente se apagara y me transportara al mundo de la inconsciencia fue un par de ojos verdes y la voz de Harry que intentaba por todos los medios... mantenerme con vida.

Luego no aguanté más. Me consumió la oscuridad.

* * *

**NOTAS**

Lo siento por el drama. ¡Por favor discúlpenme!  
Las cosas con Molly se salieron de control, Lavender es una perra sicópata con todas sus letras (¿A qué no se esperaban que fuera Saville? jeje).  
Pareciera que quise agarrarme todo el drama con Ginny, pero viéndolo desde la perspectiva de escritora, para que algunos personajes aprendan (ejem Molly… Harry), tienen que pasar cosas realmente crudas. Así éstos abren los ojos.

Es el único modo de comprender qué "cosas" puedes perder si la vida complica la situación. Solo ahí le das importancia a esas "cosas" que antes pasabas por alto.

Aquí todo se descontroló.  
Pero no sabrán qué sucedió con Ginny hasta en dos capítulos más.

Como información anexa les cuento que el ritual de casamiento de ron y Hermione efectivamente existe, no la hacen en todos lados, pero con una persona especializada en el tema se puede conseguir una sacerdotisa que lo haga. Se llama Handfasting y es una ceremonia donde casan a la pareja bajo las deidades de la naturaleza uniendo sus manos con un hilo rojo.  
Es una ceremonia muy bonita.  
Hay varias versiones de esta ceremonia, pueden buscar en google, por si quieren averiguar más. Quise hacerlo así para no poner siempre una iglesia cristiana y católica como sucede en todos los libros.  
En el siguiente sabrán qué ocurrió con Harry desde su POV. ¿Era realmente Harry quien estaba en la boda?

En el próximo capítulo, lo sabrán.

¡Nos leemos!  
Y gracias por el apoyo, los comentarios, los favoritos.  
Me encanta que me dejen sus opiniones y comentarios en Facebook, es genial conversar con todos ustedes.  
Si les gusta esta historia recuerden compartirla para llegar a más personas.  
Nuevamente ¡gracias por leer!

¡Nos leemos!  
Kate.-


	38. Capítulo 38

**Quiero agradecer por el tremendo apoyo que me han dado con esta historia.  
Agradezco sus palabras de apoyo, sus favoritos y sus mensajes en facebook. Es realmente fortalecedor saber que una historia que toma trabajo tenga el recibimiento que tiene.  
Espero no defraudarlos con lo que viene a continuación. Comienza el inicio del final.  
¡Gracias por leerme!**

**...**

**XXXVIII**

**HARRY**

Estuve dos días asimilando la estupidez que había hecho. Seguía sintiendo aquel dolor incomprensible en mi pecho, me pesaba la consciencia, me pesaba el cuerpo. Todo.  
Ginny me había pedido que saliera del departamento, pero era un sacrificio que no estaba dispuesto a hacer. Tenía que solucionar las cosas. Sin embargo, cada vez que pensaba en ello, volvía a retraerme.  
Saqué algunas cosas y me fui a mi propio departamento. La diferencia era abismante. En el de ella todo era calidez, acogedor. En el mío… si bien era moderno, amplio y con mucha luz, no era lo mismo. Estaba frío, apagado. La luz que entraba por la ventana no era la misma que entraba por la suya.  
No tenía comida y no quería ir a comprar. Había dejado las pocas cosas que había comprado en su casa. No tenía el valor para llevarme la comida también.  
Lo único que sobrevivía en aquel departamento era el licor, las cervezas y una botella de vino que tenía en mi pequeño bar personal.  
Sus palabras reverberaban en mi cerebro como si se hubieran grabado con fuego.  
Ella estaba enamorada de mí. Se había enamorado de mí.  
¿Hasta qué punto había llegado para que ella se sintiera así conmigo? ¿Qué le ofrecí para que sucediera aquello?  
Ginny era una mujer inteligente, sensata. No le había ofrecido nada para que se enamorase de mí. Sin embargo, había sucedido.  
Y no, no había sido necesario ofrecerle nada. Porque ella simplemente se enamoró de mí por ser quién era. Así, cabrón, inmaduro, un desastre. Con un pasado de mierda, una vida de mierda. Lo único que salvaba eran mis padres y ni ellos estaban encantados conmigo después de la última visita.  
Pero Ginny era inteligente, no podría haberse sentido así por mí solo por ser cómo era. Ninguna mujer se encantaba con aquello. Tenía que haber algo más, algo que yo mismo estaba pasando por alto.  
Me desplomé en la cama con una botella de cerveza en la mano y encendí el televisor. Eran las dos de la tarde y ya estaba bebiendo. Pero lo necesitaba.

Recibí una llamada de Robert pidiéndome explicaciones por mi comportamiento la noche anterior. No necesariamente por la cagada que me había mandado, más bien por haber abandonado el trabajo en pleno apogeo de la fiesta.  
Me sorprendí a mí mismo cuando lo mandé a la mierda para que no me siguiera jodiendo con el puto trabajo. Trabajo que yo mismo me había impuesto para mantener la distancia con Ginny. Yo le había pedido a Robert que me presionara el doble, yo me había ofrecido a hacer el evento y la ampliación.  
Todo para alejarme de ella.  
Y había funcionado.  
Funcionó tan bien que fue ella quien finalmente se terminó por alejar de mí. Y no me gustaba la sensación.  
Mierda… ¿se podía sentir alguien más miserable?

…

Ese jueves me bebí hasta el agua del florero que no tenía. Y no comí nada.  
Pasé el resto de la noche vomitando. Apagué el celular porque Robert me estaba hinchando las pelotas. No quería hablar con nadie. Ginny no llamaría y por mucho que yo quisiera hacerlo sabía que me mandaría a la mierda.  
No era una opción.

Desperté dos veces esa madrugada. No dormí absolutamente nada. Era patético. Tenía una resaca monumental que mezclaba el licor de la noche anterior en el bar y todo lo que había bebido después de que Ginny se marchara.

¿Por qué tenía tanto licor en mi propia casa si ya no invitaba a nadie?  
Tal vez mi subconsciente sabía que me mandaría una cagada como la que había hecho, así que me advirtió los últimos meses que llenara de alcohol la escotilla de mi pequeño bar para beberlo todo hasta morir cuando sucediera.

Mala idea. Ya a las cuatro de la tarde llevaba cinco cervezas y dos vasos de vino. Al caer la madrugada me había llevado la botella a la cama. Todavía aguardaba una de vodka, otra de tequila y una de ron. En cualquier momento morirían conmigo en el mismo lugar.

…

El viernes por la mañana no me desperté. Cuando abrí los ojos sentí un aroma penetrante y descubrí que me había quedado dormido con la botella de vino abierta sobre la sábana. Todo apestaba a uvas rancias.  
La cabeza se me partía en dos, no había comido nada desde el miércoles por la noche. El estómago lo tenía revuelto y lo único que hacía era quejarse para meterle algo de comida.  
No me duché. Me coloqué la misma ropa del día anterior y bajé a la calle a comparar en un local cercano una pata de pollo asado con papas fritas.

Me lo comí en la vereda igual que un indigente. Las miradas de los transeúntes no me inmutaron, ellos no sabían lo que me había sucedido, no sabían por lo que estaba pasando. No podían juzgarme. No me conocían.  
Arrojé los huesos en un basurero y la mitad de la caja con papas que estaban grasosas y sin sabor, y volví al departamento.  
Conforme la resaca iba desapareciendo volvía a recordar lo imbécil que había sido. Odiaba ese método de defensa de la mente cuando quieres evitar atormentarte con algo pero insiste en recordártelo para que lo enfrentes.

¡Joder! ¡No quería enfrentar una mierda! ¡La había cagado! ¡Había arruinado todo con Ginny! ¡La había perdido para siempre!

Me detuve en el centro de la sala cuando aquellas últimas palabras cruzaron por mi mente.  
_"La había perdido"_

Me dolía darme cuenta de cómo me afectaba esa cruda realidad. ¿Pero, qué había perdido? ¿A una chica estupenda?, ¿a una mujer cuyo futuro se veía próspero y lleno de éxitos? Yo no valía nada al lado de ella.  
Y cuánto dolía darme cuenta que aquella era una de las razones por las que me había alejado.

—Yo no soy suficientemente bueno para ella…—susurré.

Me pasé las manos por la cabeza analizando aquel nuevo descubrimiento. ¿Acaso siempre pensé aquello? ¿Acaso la distancia impuesta era porque yo no me consideraba suficientemente bueno para una mujer como ella? ¿Acaso no tenía nada que ver con mi libertad?

¿Realmente mis sentimientos por ella habían cambiado?

Comencé a llorar de nuevo. Odiaba sentirme así, débil, inútil. Pero el dolor tenía que salir por algún lado.  
La extrañaba horrorosamente. Pero ¡¿por qué?!

…

Me desperté esa noche acostado sobre el sofá con la botella de vodka entre mis manos. Sentí la bilis subir por mi garganta y no alcancé a llegar al baño cuando vomité sobre la alfombra.

—Soy un asco…—jadeé pasándome la mano por la boca—. Por eso ella no me merece.  
Logré llegar hasta el baño para lavarme la cara. No me había mirado en el espejo y la verdad es que en ese segundo comprendí por qué las personas evadían la mirada cuando estaba en la calle comiendo pollo. Parecía un adicto. Tenía las bolsas moradas bajo los ojos, la barba sucia y descuidada, el cabello pegoteado, la ropa manchada.  
Decidí meterme a la ducha para quitarme el disfraz de vago. Al menos si iba a intoxicarme bebiendo lo haría con dignidad.  
Cambié la ropa sucia por una muda limpia y me arrojé nuevamente sobre el sofá mirando a la nada. Me bebí un vaso de tequila.  
Era tan difícil. ¿Cómo podía dejar de sentir? Solo volviéndome una maquina. Cada vez que algo de sobriedad atacaba mi cordura la consciencia volvía a recordarme a Ginny.  
No era normal sufrir por una mujer. O al menos, no era normal en mí.

Me quedé dormido en la sala desplomado sobre el sofá. Nunca supe cuántas horas pasé inconsciente hasta que me despertaron unos golpes brutales contra la puerta. Caí al suelo golpeándome en las rodillas y la frente. Ya era de día, pero no de mañana. Miré el reloj de mi muñeca: eran las cuatro de la tarde del sábado.

—Pero, ¿qué?…—me quejé abrumado.

Me levanté mientras los golpes se intensificaban y el timbre sonaba sin parar. Me sobé la cabeza. En algún momento del ajetreo nocturno había perdido mis lentes. No veía una mierda. Todo delante de mí estaba borroso y las imágenes se multiplicaban por tres, subiendo y bajando.  
Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta con una mano y me pasé la otra por la cara antes de abrirla. Apenas pude decir algo cuando mis padres y Sirius entraron como un vendaval al departamento.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Dicen que no te apareces en el bar hace dos días y…!

Mi padre guardó silencio al verme a la cara. Me hice a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

—Diablos, ¿qué olor es ese? —se quejo Sirius. Solté una risa amarga.

—Vomité en la alfombra —dije alejándome hacia el sofá, agarré la botella de tequila que había dejado a un lado llevándomela a la boca. Justo en ese momento mi madre me la quitó con fuerza.

—¿Pero qué mierda te ocurre a ti Harry James? —gritó lanzando la botella lejos—. ¿Qué es esto? ¡Hace tres días que queremos hablar contigo y no has dado ninguna señal!

—Deja de ser sobreprotectora mujer —me quejé—. Han pasado más días sin saber de mí, ¿qué es lo que cambió ahora?

La cabeza estaba que me explotaba. Los ojos me ardían, la garganta la tenía seca y el aliento me sabía a alcohol.

—Sucedió que necesitaba saber de ti con urgencia porque se adelantó el viaje y te necesitamos en Hong Kong antes de la fecha programada—explicó papá alterado—. Como no pude contactarte llamé a Robert y me contó la nefasta situación que ocurrió el miércoles en la noche.

—Su hijo nos contó todo en realidad —dijo Sirius. Verlo con aquella mueca displicente me pareció irreconocible—. Realmente eres un imbécil cuando te lo propones ¿eh?

—¡Si vinieron a joderme las pelotas lárguense!, no estoy de ánimos para escuchar sermones de nadie —exclamé, me giré para largarme a la habitación pero tropecé con la alfombra. Sentí el olor acido impregnado en el suelo y sin poder contener la frustración comencé a llorar.

—¡Dios, hijo! ¿Qué te ocurre? —escuché a mamá agacharse a mi lado—. ¡Ayúdenme a levantarlo!

Los brazos de papá y Sirius me cogieron por las axilas, pero me los quité de encima apenas me puse de pie. Estaba tan atormentado con lo sucedido en las últimas horas que el tema de Hong Kong ni siquiera lo consideré en ese momento.

—¡Ya déjenme! —exclamé—. ¡Estoy harto! Todos quieren controlar mi vida, todos quieren que cambie ¿qué mierda quieren de mí?

Mi madre se llevó una mano al pecho.

—Estás ebrio —observó mi padre—. ¿Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo?

—Basta James —lo atajó mamá. Se acercó hasta mí y levantó su mano para acariciar mi mejilla. Cerré los ojos sintiéndome miserable—. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa mi amor? Soy tu madre… puedes contarme lo que sea… confía en mí, por favor…

Asentí con la cabeza y respiré profundamente.

—Necesito agua —susurré.

—Ya lo oyeron, traigan agua —pidió mamá.

—Lo que necesitas es una buena zurda —dijo papá—. ¿Por qué siquiera deberíamos tener un poco de piedad por ti? ¿Acabas de darte cuenta de cuánto pesan tus actos?

—¡Fui un imbécil!¿Sí? ¿Eso querías escuchar? ¡Soy una basura! ¿Contento?—me solté de mi madre y agité los brazos. Estaba cansado, ya no soportaba más. Estaba harto de controlar lo que sentía, ya no podía seguir haciéndolo—. Arruiné lo único bueno que me había sucedido ¿qué quieres que haga? ¡Ella se va a marchar a Italia para cumplir su sueño de ser diseñadora! ¡Se acabó! ¡Era lo mejor que podía suceder! ¡Ahora lárguense!

Caminé con rapidez hacia la habitación y cerré la puerta con fuerza. La botella de vino estaba en el suelo y las sábanas apestaban a fermentación. Me senté en el borde y me agarré la cabeza con las manos. ¿Por qué seguía luchando?

Escuché la puerta abrirse.

—¡Fuera de mi casa!

—Este departamento lo pagó tu padre, así que en lo práctico, sigue siendo nuestro —dijo mamá. Entró y cerró la puerta tras ella. Giré la cabeza hacia la ventana y respiré hondamente.

—¿A que han venido? —pregunté cansado. Mi madre cogió la sabana manchada con vino con la punta de los dedos y la hizo a un lado.

Se sentó junto a mí.

—Harry, Seamus dijo que Ginny te descubrió con otra chica en el evento de bar —dijo compungida—. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Creí que ustedes…

—¡Nosotros nada! —exclamé girándome a ella. Me puse de pie y caminé hasta la ventana—. ¡No éramos nada! ¡No éramos novios! ¡Solo me acosté con ella un par de veces! ¿Eso querías escuchar? ¡Tu hijo es un idiota que usa a las mujeres a su antojo! ¿Estás feliz ahora?

Mi madre achicó los ojos y se rascó la nariz con calma.

—Si realmente no hubiera significado nada para ti habrías seguido con tu vida como lo hiciste después de acostarte con cada extraña que pasó por esta cama. ¿O crees que no recuerdo la de veces que te descubrí con jovencitas en nuestra casa luego de lo de Cho? —puntualizó. El nombre de Cho me heló la espina—. No importaba cuantas veces te advirtiéramos lo insensato y bastardo que estabas siendo, no ibas a cambiar hasta que encontraras algo que redirigiera tu vida. Actuabas así porque te aterraba comprometerte con alguien y volver a revivir lo que Cho hizo contigo.

—Basta, no quiero…

—¡Sí, me vas a oír! —exclamó mi madre poniéndose de pie—. ¡Mírate Harry, mira a tu alrededor! —señaló la habitación y el asco se coló por mi garganta. Todo estaba hecho un desastre. Mamá se acercó y me miró desde abajo. No había rabia ni tristeza en sus ojos. Había decisión—. Mi amor, sé que es difícil entenderlo porque has vivido así durante diez años. Pero lo que te sucedió con Ginny es tan real como lo que me ocurrió a mí con tu padre.

—¿Quieres dejar eso? ¡No tengo nada con Ginny! ¡Nada! —pero la voz me traicionó cuando se quebró.

—Si así fuera no te estarías haciendo tanto daño —observó. Volvió a elevar su mano y me acarició la mejilla de nuevo. Cerré los ojos—. Deja de controlar. Nada te va a hacer más daño. Esa chica es una persona buena, sensata. ¿Fue ella quién te dejó, no es así?

Asentí.

—Nunca tuvimos nada —volví a repetir, los ojos me ardieron—. Jamás le ofrecí nada, las cosas sucedieron…

—Que las _cosas_, como les llamas, no tengan nombre, no quiere decir que no sean reales, que no existan —objetó—. Harry, cielo, si realmente no sintieras nada por ella, si de verdad nada hubiese ocurrido entre ustedes todos estos meses, no estarías así. Mírate, mira tu casa… hace tres días que no tomas una ducha. Te embriagaste. Eres un desastre. Si no te importara habrías vuelto a tu vida de siempre.

Me secó las lágrimas con sus dedos y temblé. Cerré los ojos y dejé que fluyeran.

—Ya no aguanto más…—gemí.

—Entonces deja de batallar… Siente—susurró. Tomó mi cara con ambas manos y me obligó a mirarla—. Enamorarse, amar, es uno de los sentimientos más lindos que vas a sentir en la vida. No es solo atracción, es querer con todo lo que eres a una persona que te llena por completo. No luches contra eso, disfrútalo.

Solté un quejido y apoyé la frente en su hombro. La abracé con fuerza y lloré enredando la nariz en su pelo. Era más baja que yo, más menuda, pero era mi pilar en ese momento. Me sentía como un niño y no me importó.

—No sé qué hacer…

—Si realmente sientes algo por ella, díselo, merece saberlo…

—Pero se va a marchar…

Me separé de ella y nos miramos a los ojos. Sonrió con tristeza.

—¿Y eso te impide hacerle saber lo que sientes? Deja que ella decida, no pienses por los dos.

—No quiero que renuncie a sus sueños por mí —expliqué agobiado—. Eso me dijo. Quería marcharse a Hong Kong conmigo para que no fuera solo. Iba a arruinar la oportunidad de su vida por mí.

Mi madre sonrió y agitó la cabeza con suavidad.

—No iba a arruinar nada, porque hasta ese momento su sueño y su futuro, eras tú…—dijo con una sonrisa dulce—. Mi amor, a ella le hacías feliz tú, si era capaz de dejar de lado una gran oportunidad laboral por ti es porque hasta ese momento tú eras lo único que ella necesitaba para ser feliz.  
Temblé. Las lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas empapándome hasta la camiseta. Gemí angustiado y abracé a mi madre con fuerza.

—¿Qué mierda hice? ¿Cómo pude perderla así? La necesito…—jadeé. Aquellas palabras brotaron de mis labios sin que las pensara. Era lo que sentía. ¡Rayos! ¡Era lo que sentía por ella! La necesitaba, la quería. Mamá tenía razón, había desperdiciado tres días de mi vida hundiéndome en alcohol para sacarla de mi cabeza, para no recordar sus ojos tristes, su distancia, su pared llena de espinas.  
Como no quería sentir nada por ella me había auto impuesto un castigo que me anestesiara las emociones, pero eso solo había hecho que urgieran más por salir a flote. Tenía que aceptarlo, ya no podía seguir negándolo: Me había enamorado de Ginny… y por culpa de una ilusión de libertad la había perdido.  
Había perdido a la única persona que me hacía sentir realmente libre. Feliz.

—Deberías ir por ella —dijo mamá con más entusiasmo—. Nadie te pide que te cases, pero al menos deja que las cosas sucedan. Deja que tus sentimientos y los de ella fluyan en la dirección correcta. Si finalmente el destino los quiere juntos tendrás una linda historia para contar. Y si tienen que separar sus caminos, habrás conocido a una gran persona que dejó una huella en tu vida. Para bien o para mal, ella es lo mejor que puede sucederte ahora. En el presente. Olvida tu pasado, no pienses en el futuro. Disfruta lo que tienes ahora. La vida decidirá lo que suceda después, no lo controles más.

Temblé.

—Hoy se casa su hermano, están en Gales, no llegaré a tiempo —gemí compungido—. Tal vez debería esperar a su regreso.

Mi madre frunció el ceño.

—Tu padre puede ocupar el helicóptero de la compañía —dijo con un halo de misterio. Un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza—. No sé, es una idea… piénsalo.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y unas palmaditas en el hombro. Se alejó algunos pasos pero se detuvo un instante y se acercó hasta el velador. Tomó el libro que me había traído de su casa, aquel que cargaba con una maldición y una bendición a la vez. Abrió la portada y leyó el mensaje que Ginny había dejado. Sonrió enternecida y luego me miró. Agitó el libro con suavidad en el aire y lo plantó sobre el escritorio que estaba a un costado.

—"_Fue el tiempo que pasaste con tu rosa lo que la hizo tan importante" _—susurró. Me guiñó un ojo—. Hay muchas rosas en el mundo, pero él siempre supo cuál era la indicada. No lo digo yo, lo dice El Principito.

Y salió de la habitación manteniendo esa sonrisa misteriosa que probablemente había aprendido de papá. Me apoyé del marco de la ventana con el cuerpo hacia dentro. Sostuve sus últimas palabras en mi cabeza.  
Y sonreí.  
Reí.

Y decidí ir por ella.

…

Podía estar cometiendo una locura, pero mamá tenía razón. No podía seguir pensando ni controlando algo que me estaba haciendo tanto daño.  
Las cosas que sentía por Ginny y que estúpidamente había intentado enterrar en lo más profundo de mí solo habían causado que me destruyera para evitar sentir. Tenía terror, sí, tenía miedo de concretar algo más firme, darle un título a nuestra relación significaba hacerla real, implicaba un compromiso y aquello siempre me había aterrado. Pero a la vez existía aquel vacío que me causaba acides cuando la imaginaba con otro, cuando la imaginaba sonreír por otro o bromear con otro que no fuera yo.  
Quería todas esas muestras de afecto para mí. La pregunta era ¿cómo mierda iba a solucionar lo que había causado? ¿Me perdonaría por la traición? Porque finalmente eso era lo que había hecho. La había traicionado. Le había prometido muchas cosas, especialmente exclusividad. Le había dicho el día de su cumpleaños que _era mía_. La había transformado en un objeto de mi posesión que podía usar y desechar a mi antojo.  
¿Cómo podía haber sido tan imbécil?  
Ginny era todo lo que cualquier mujer desearía aspirar a ser. Era la mujer que cualquier hombre querría en su vida, y yo la había dejado marchar.

Abrí el armario y cogí un traje negro que solía usar para las cenas que papá ofrecía en la empresa. No era de mi entero gusto, pero era lo que mejor tenía para una ocasión como esa. Me cambié y aseé lo más rápido que pude. Para cuando terminé eran las ocho de la tarde.

Me contemplé en el espejo del baño y vi una imagen suficientemente decente de mi mismo. El traje aún me quedaba. Era negro completo y había algo en la tela que lo volvía sutilmente brillante a la luz. Odiaba las corbatas, así que ni loco pensé en colocarme una de esas cosas, menos, si probablemente iba a aparecerme en plena boda cuando todos estarían ya bebidos y bailando.  
Me miré fijamente y respiré dándome coraje.  
Sabía que mis padres estaban esperando a que les dijera algo, a que reaccionara. No iban a marcharse hasta que les mostrara que podía sostenerme sobre las dos piernas por mí mismo. Pues, se iban a sorprender.

Cuando salí a la sala los tres se voltearon. Mamá se llevó las manos a la boca totalmente emocionada, Sirius le dio un codazo a mi padre y éste otro lo miró de soslayo y le sonrió.

—¿Vas a alguna fiesta de disfraces? —se burló Sirius. Sonreí de costado cruzándome de brazos.

—Espero que mamá no me haya jugado sucio cuando dijo que podían conseguir el helicóptero de la empresa —dije. Papá me sostuvo la mirada un instante y luego de comprender mis palabras miró a mamá con sorpresa.

—¿Qué le dijiste qué? —exclamó. Mamá sonrió.

—No seas tacaño querido —contestó ella agitando la mano en el aire—. Bien lo solicitas cuando queremos viajar por el día distancias largas y no quieres manejar. ¿Qué te impide hacerlo ahora?

—Sí, James, ¿qué lo impide? —preguntó Sirius jocoso, luego me miró a mí—. A todo esto ¿para qué quieres el helicóptero?

Alcé una ceja.

—Sabes perfectamente para qué.

—Yo no sé —dijo papá curvando su sonrisa peligrosamente hacia la izquierda—. No puedo conseguirlo si lo vas a usar para hacer alguna estupidez.

—¿Es en serio? —gruñí mirando el reloj en mi muñeca— ¡Creí que estaban aquí para ayudarme!

—Y lo estamos —dijo Sirius seriamente, aunque el brillo bromista en sus ojos delataba sus verdaderas intenciones—. Pero ¿cómo pretendes que solicitemos el helicóptero si no tenemos una razón importante para usarlo? Es demasiado arriesgado, ¿no crees James?

—Totalmente —asintió el otro. Apreté los puños, mamá rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que esperan el par de idiotas? ¿Qué les diga que necesito ir por Ginny?  
—Mmm… no lo sé —dijo papá pensativo mirando a Sirius—. ¿Qué opinas?

—No creo que sea suficiente —dijo el otro esbozando la misma sonrisa que le había aprendido a imitar y que yo utilizaba cada vez que molestaba a Ginny. ¿Realmente era tan fastidioso?  
Comencé a molestarme, extendí los brazos.

—¿Qué mierda les pasa? ¡Tengo que llegar a Gales lo antes posible! ¿Qué más quieren que haga?

Ambos sonrieron, mamá se llevó una mano a la frente agachando la cabeza, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Qué tal la verdadera razón por la que necesitas ver a Ginny? —Preguntó papá. Apreté los dientes, miré el reloj en la muñeca y suspiré abatido.

—Eso no les incumbe… —mascullé.

—Entonces no puedo pedir el helicóptero —dijo mirándose las uñas, Sirius lanzó un sonido por la nariz como si se hubiera aguantado una carcajada.

—No puedo creerlo…—dije sorprendido—. ¿Realmente me van a joder? ¿No me van a ayudar? ¡Tengo que ir por Ginny! ¿Tal vez sea la última oportunidad que tenga para redimirme con ella antes de que se largue a Italia! ¿Cómo pretenden que pueda solucionar lo nuestro si no me ayudan?

—¿Lo qué, perdón? ¿Lo nuestro, dijiste? —preguntó Sirius colocándose una mano en la oreja—. No entiendo. Creí que con ella no eran más que amigos.

Comencé a desesperarme. Sabía que me estaban fastidiando, estaban esperando a que confesara, que dijera lo que sentía. El plan era no caer en el estúpido juego, pero la hora me jugaba en contra. Tenía que llegar a Gales, quería sorprenderla. Quería presentarme ante toda su familia como el hombre que ella había elegido para compartir su vida. Solo si Ginny así lo quería.  
Respiré por la boca.

—Quiero pedirle que esté conmigo —susurré cansado, me rasqué los ojos bajo los lentes—. Quiero decirle que realmente la quiero, que quiero estar con ella, que la necesito en mi vida. ¿Es suficiente?

Mi madre sonrió y me guiñó un ojo, Papá y Sirius se miraron de soslayo en silencio un instante. Hasta que explotaron en gritos y me abrazaron. Uno me levantó por la espalda y el otro me estrangulo el estómago.

—¡Finalmente el idiota reacciono!

—¡Al fin una chica te agarró por las pelotas!

—¡Quítense para de imbéciles! —exclamé soltándome—. ¿Me van a ayudar o no? —pregunté por enésima vez. Mi padre me colocó una mano en el hombro y apretó con fuerza.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo extrañamente contento—. Ginny es el mejor prospecto de nuera que haya podido desear, es perfecta.

—Pero iremos contigo —afirmó Sirius. El mundo cayó sobre mí.

—¿Qué? —exclamé.

—¿No pretenderás que te dejemos solo con un helicóptero rentado, no? —dijo papá. Fruncí el ceño.

—Además, es una boda. Habrá bar abierto —acotó mi padrino elevando las cejas. Mamá rodó los ojos—. ¡No pienso desaprovecharlo!

Me apreté el tabique de la nariz, pero finalmente acepté. Comencé a sonreír sin ser consciente de ello hasta que escuché a Sirius susurrar:

—Otro Potter que cayó por una pelirroja, es patológico.

—¡Escuche eso Black! —exclamó mamá.

…

En momentos como esos era cuando agradecía ser heredero del imperio que era Berns &amp; White. En solo media hora papá ya se había conseguido el helicóptero que utilizaba la compañía para hacer sus viajes de negocios. El piloto iba a esperar en el helipuerto de un hotel cercano.  
Me abracé a mi madre con fuerza cuando me despedí de ella. Mi padre y Sirius me habían ayudado con la logística, pero fue ella quien finalmente me abrió los ojos.

Aunque aún sentía pánico por lo que estaba a punto de hacer intenté convencer a mi mente de que podíamos intentarlo. Todavía seguía ahí el miedo de sentir, de abandonar la libertad que conocía, y tal vez seguiría así por un tiempo hasta que me acostumbrara a la idea de tener a alguien en mi vida. Pero por otro lado existía ese fuego acido que me recordaba lo que sucedería si regresaba solo. Después de batallar meses por mantener aquella vida de adolescente, de repente ya no lo encontraba tentador si no estaba ella para sonreírme todos los días.  
Súbitamente, la idea de seguir con esa vida de fiestas intensas y muchas mujeres ya no parecía tan atractiva.  
¿Qué era lo que había cambiado?

El helicóptero comenzó a elevarse. Eran pasadas las diez de la noche. Según explicó el piloto, si el clima lo acompañaba podíamos llegar antes de las once al hotel.  
Nunca me había subido en uno de esos aparatos, jamás acompañé a papá a una de sus reuniones al otro lado de la ciudad. Ni siquiera me gustaba mencionar que la empresa contaba con un helicóptero.  
Siempre intenté llevar una vida lo más mundana posible, pero el apellido y la empresa pesaban sobre mi espalda. Y si aceptaba la oferta de Hong Kong estaría dando pie para que me trataran finalmente como el heredero de la compañía.  
Por suerte mis padres no eran ostentosos y yo me había criado en un ambiente donde tenía que luchar para conseguir lo que quería, porque la vida no era tan fácil como parecía. Y al final, así había resultado ser.  
En esos momentos estaba luchando por la única mujer que había calado en mi vida hasta ese momento. No importaba si era un heredero, si tenía dinero, si llegaba hasta en ella en un helicóptero. A ella no le importaba eso y a mí tampoco me interesaba comprar su perdón o su afecto con aquellas cosas. Era demasiado inteligente para dejarse caer por algo así. A ella no le importaba mi cuna, ni la empresa, ni el apellido. Ella solo me quería por ser cómo era, no necesitó nada más para sentir eso por mí.  
Sonreí mirando los campos bajo mis pies. Sentí un codazo en las costillas.

—Deja de sonreír como idiota, se te nota demasiado —bromeó Sirius. El sonido del motor opacaba su voz. Cerré la mano derecha en un puño y elevé el dedo del medio.

Noté la mirada de papá sobre mí. Iba sentado en el asiento del copiloto.

—¿Qué? —espeté. Me sonrió y se volvió a girar hacia delante.

—Llegaremos en veinte minutos —anunció. Comencé a respirar agitado. Aquella sensación solo las había sentido cuando era adolescente. Los nervios, la ansiedad. Se me revolvió el estómago y lamenté no haber comido algo los últimos días en lugar de haberme emborrachado. Ya llevaba cinco pastillas de menta para quitar el aliento alcoholizado.

Aterrizamos alrededor de la media noche. El helicóptero comenzó a descender luego de haber solicitado un permiso especial para aterrizar en una explanada.  
Las hélices barrieron con todo el pastizal que había alrededor, dejando una huella como las que se mostraban en las películas de ovnis.  
Cuando descendimos de la maquina el viento frío azotó mi chaqueta, Sirius se cruzó de brazos escondiendo las manos bajo las axilas.

—Mierda qué frío…—tembló.

—¿Dónde está el hotel? —pregunté mirando hacia todas direcciones.

—Es ahí —señaló papá hacia el costado derecho. Una pared de árboles ocultaba un edificio iluminado de donde provenía música. Estaba a pocos metros de nosotros, pero como no había luna los árboles no se veían.  
Rodeamos los árboles hasta llegar a la entrada de un parque. El enrejado estaba abierto y un camino de adoquines guiaba justo hasta la entrada. El corazón me golpeó el pecho con fuerza. Sentí una mano en el hombro.

—Ve —me dijo mi padre—. Nosotros esperaremos por aquí.

—¿No vamos a entrar? —se quejó Sirius.

Papá lo miró de soslayo, el otro hizo un mohín.

—No sé qué va a suceder, puede tomarme tiempo —dije, papá asintió.

—No te preocupes por nosotros. Preocúpate por ti.

Asentí. Sirius seguía con la boca fruncida.

—Al menos podríamos conseguir una copa de vino —se quejó.

Papá no le hizo caso.

—¿Qué esperas? ¡Anda!… buena suerte hijo.

Moví la cabeza con rapidez y corrí hasta la entrada preocupándome de que el botón de la chaqueta no se hubiera abierto.

Mientras avanzaba noté hacia el costado derecho una casa de piedra que estaba tenuemente iluminada y al otro, un estacionamiento. Estaba repleto de vehículos estacionados. Debía haber muchos invitados a la fiesta. Tragué saliva. ¿Cuántos de esos eran parientes de Ginny?  
Apenas entré al hotel una mucama me indicó el camino a la fiesta sin siquiera darme tiempo de preguntar. Tal vez por el traje que llevaba puesto.  
El lugar era un poco enredado, con muchos pasillos y escaleras. Pero la música estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para guiarme.  
Finalmente después de doblar algunos pasillos llegué hasta una de las esquinas donde había una gran puerta cerrada de vidrio y madera. La música venía desde adentro y por las luces y el ambiente purpura que se vislumbraba del otro lado era obvio que estaban en pleno apogeo de la fiesta. Me sudaban las manos, el corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza. La espalda la tenía fría.  
Tragué saliva y empujé la puerta. La música se hizo más fuerte, pero nadie puso atención a mi llegada.  
Miré hacia todos lados, intentando que las luces no me iluminaran. Por suerte estaba medianamente oscuro. Me quedé quieto, buscando.  
Vi cabezas pelirrojas, pero ninguna era una caballera larga.  
Vislumbré a los gemelos sentados en una mesa rodeados de otros sujetos mientras golpeaban unos vasos de tequila antes de llevárselos a la boca. Me lamí los labios. Por suerte no bebí más tequila de la cuenta.  
Giré la cabeza hacia otro lado, había mucha gente saltando y bailando. La cabeza me estaba doliendo un poco. ¿Cómo iba a encontrarla?  
Comencé a moverme entre los invitados cuando noté algo que llamo mi atención. Sin quererlo mi sangre comenzó a calentarse. Apreté los puños. No podía ser nadie más. La postura, el vestido elegante, el color del cabello y su parecido con Ginny: Era su madre.  
La santa madre que tanto había escuchado mencionar estaba ahí, a pocos pasos de mí, conversando con alguien que no conocía.  
No lo pensé. Olvidé a Ginny por un segundo y comencé a caminar hacia ella.  
Cuando estuve a pocos pasos sus ojos se elevaron y me notaron. Dios, eran los mismos que Ginny, solo que más distantes y controladores. Hice un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo, pero mantuve la frialdad en mi expresión.  
Ella frunció el ceño y se disculpó con la persona con la que estaba conversando y se acercó hasta mí.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —preguntó amablemente—. ¿Eres amigo de mis hijos? No recuerdo haberte visto en la ceremonia.

Apreté una sonrisa.

—Acabo de llegar, tuve algunos problemas —contesté. Ella asintió.

—Oh, es una lástima, salió todo tan lindo y la cena estuvo perfecta, lástima que te lo perdieras —dijo jocosa. Parpadeé confundido. Su actitud y su voz eran dulces y rebosaba amabilidad, pero tenía que recordarme que había sido la mujer que le hacía la vida imposible a su propia hija y que además le había asestado un golpe en la mejilla con un anillo. Apreté los puños—. Soy la madre de Ron, el novio —estiró su mano hacia mí con una sonrisa—. Molly Weasley.

Asentí y se la estreché.

—Y yo soy el novio de su hija. Harry Potter, mucho gusto.

Sabía que no era prudente decir semejante estupidez, pero la lengua me picaba y necesitaba marcar el territorio. Por suerte funcionó tal como esperaba. Me soltó la mano con rapidez, sus pupilas se abrieron y dio un paso atrás.

—¿Tú, qué? —preguntó con sorpresa—. No puede ser, Ginny no tiene novio.

Amplié la sonrisa esperando que se viera tan maligna, como cuando Sirius me jodía.

—¿Recuerda cuando le contesté el teléfono? —pregunté disfrutando de aquella expresión de sorpresa—. ¿Recuerda la herida que le causó a su hija en la mejilla cuando la golpeó? —mascullé acercándome. Era mucho más baja que Ginny y más robusta, lo que me ayudó a sentirme más grande e intimidante. Pero no quería causar la peor impresión, quería deslumbrarla y a la vez dejar en claro que nadie se metía conmigo ni con su hija—. Todos estos meses he visto en carne propia cómo ha vivido Ginny su desplante, ¿cómo puede despertarse cada mañana sabiendo que hace sufrir así a su hija? ¿Cómo puede vivir?

—¿Te invitaron mis hijos? —masculló frunciendo el ceño—. Si no te largas llamaré a seguridad.

—Soy el acompañante de Ginny, pero sí, me invitó Ron, somos muy amigos ¿sabe? —sonreí cruzándome de brazos. Sus mejillas se volvieron rojas.

—No sé en qué cosas anda metida mi hija para involucrarse con un vago como tú, ciertamente le gusta llamar la atención de la peor manera. Seguro que eres uno más de los que tiene para revolcarse, a estas alturas nada me sorprende.

Abrí los ojos impresionado. Acababa de tratar a Ginny como una perra frente a mi propia nariz. Hizo amago de largarse pero la agarré por el codo sutilmente para que nadie lo notara.

—¿Qué haces inmundo? ¡Suéltame o grito!

La miré fijamente, la rabia ardió dentro de mí. Recordé la historia de las gemelas y se me revolvió el estómago. Había algo en lo que nos parecíamos con Molly Weasley, ambos preferíamos echarles la culpa de nuestras desgracias a otros.  
Pero aún así, odiar a un hijo por algo que ella misma había provocado no valía la compasión de nadie.

—Su hija es la persona más extraordinaria que he conocido —gruñí—. Es independiente, lista, audaz, valiente. ¡Rayos, tiene más coraje que cualquier persona que haya conocido! ¿No se da cuenta del daño que le hace con todo ese desplante? ¡Es su hija! ¡Una hija que la quiere y que la necesita! —la solté con rabia, los ojos de la mujer se cristalizaron.

—No te entrometas en cosas que no te importan —espetó. Me acerqué un poco más.

—¡Me entrometo porque la quiero! Sé más cosas de su vida de las que cree —mascullé—. Todo lo bueno que sucede en la vida de Ginny lo rechaza por miedo a sentir algo de afecto por ella, porque cree que no se lo merece—me acerqué aún más, casi chocando mi nariz con la de ella—. Pero déjeme decirle que si le vuelve a poner un dedo encima se las verá conmigo.

La mujer apretó los dientes y sentí la respiración escapar de su nariz como si fuera a embestir.

—Sale de mi vista —gruñó—. No perderé mi tiempo en discutir con un vago que tal vez no tiene donde caerse muerto. Para variar, Ginny se busca lo que se merece.

Su sonrisa de burla hirvió mi sangre. Se dio vuelta para retirarse, pero no iba a dejarla marchar tan fácil.

—Dígale eso a mi padre que es el dueño de Berns &amp; White —dije con calma, ella se giró con sus ojos muy abiertos—. ¿No me cree? Se lo presento, está afuera esperando por mí. Le encantará conocer a su consuegra, una mujer adorable que trató al único heredero de la compañía como un vago.

Incliné la cabeza de costado ampliando la sonrisa. Por supuesto de todo lo que había dicho solo que era hijo del dueño era cierto, pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo. Tampoco tenía que saber que no recibiría ningún peso de la compañía por renunciar a la herencia. A no ser, claro, que me fuera a Hong Kong.  
El viaje me hizo recordar a Ginny y comencé a mirar hacia todos lados, pero aún no había rastro de ella. Su madre me quedó mirando fijamente. Noté que apretaba los puños y que sus labios se transformaban en una línea pareja.

—¡Harry! —escuche entonces— ¡Viniste!

Me volteé. Ron se acercaba hacia mí con una sonrisa tan grande que podía parecer el Huasón. Llevaba la camisa fuera del pantalón y la corbata desanudada, pero se veía contento. Miré hacia atrás, la mujer había desaparecido. Sonreí internamente. Al menos esperaba que la amenaza que se cernía sobre ella si le volvía a hacer daño a Ginny nunca la olvidara.

—¡Pero claro!, no iba a perderme tu boda—dije abrazándolo. Nos separamos y apretó mis brazos— ¡Felicidades!

—Gracias, ha salido todo estupendo —dijo contento—. Ginny dijo que no vendrías porque estabas trabajando.

Tragué saliva. Entonces Ginny sí estaba ahí. En algún momento llegué a creer que no se había presentado. Respiré aliviado, tampoco había contado lo sucedido. Nadie sabía aún que era un hijo de puta que la había traicionado.

—Sí, tuve algunos problemas…—dije incomodo—. Pero ya estoy aquí —miré nuevamente para todos lados—. ¿Has visto a tu hermana?

Ron asintió.

—Estuvo bailando con Krum hace un rato, después la perdí de vista.

Se me heló la espalda.

—¿Con quién? —pregunté asustado, Ron señaló hacia la barra donde habían muchos sujetos como él, grandotes y de espalda ancha. Pero uno de ellos era al menos dos veces mi tamaño y tenía brazos que podían aplastar a una vaca.

—Krum, uno de los jugadores de mi equipo —explicó—. Bailaron un rato y después ella desapareció. No la he vuelto a ver, no sé dónde se metió. Tal vez en el baño —contó—. ¿Sabes? No tenía buena cara cuando llegó a Cardiff, creo que algo le sucedió. Ha estado todos estos días desanimada. Tal vez algo le sentó mal.

Me pasé la mano por la cabeza con frustración. No quería adjudicarme su estado de ánimo, pero ¿era probable que se sintiera así por mí?

—Gracias Ron, la buscaré en el baño —dije ansioso. Éste sonrió, le di un apretón en el brazo y corrí hacia los baños.

Esperé un segundo afuera de las puertas y les pregunté a unas chicas si había una pelirroja en el interior, pero nadie la había visto.  
Agobiado, me volví a desordenar el cabello. ¿Dónde se había metido?  
¡Necesitaba encontrarla!  
Fue cuando escuché unos gritos. Me alejé de los baños y corrí hacia la pista de baile. Cerca del gran ventanal que cubría todo el fondo del salón, había un grupo de personas. El corazón me latió desbocado cuando finalmente la vi. Pero la situación era extraña. Algo no estaba bien. Me acerqué con rapidez, Ginny estaba llorando.

—¡No voy a ser ella! ¡Jamás voy a ser ella! —la escuché gritar—. ¡Ya estoy harta! ¡Basta con culparme de algo que tú hiciste! ¡Si Saoirse está muerta es por tú culpa! ¡Ustedes decidieron salvar mi vida! ¡Yo no lo pedí, era un bebé!

Oh no… ¿qué había dicho? Ginny no había hecho eso, ¿de verdad lanzó la bomba frente a todos? ¿Qué había ocurrido para que soltara todo lo que sabía? Era demasiado lista para hacer algo así. No, algo más había ocurrido.  
Y lo averigüé en aquel mismo instante, cuando escuché lo que vino después:

—¡Tú debiste haber muerto! ¡Saoirse era mi hija! ¡Tú solo eres una mala copia de MI HIJA! ¡Jamás debí haberte salvado! ¡Te debí abandonar en ese hospital!

Si a mí me dolieron esas palabras, si quise golpear a la mujer, sí, golpear, por haberle deseado la muerte a su propia hija, no quería ni imaginar lo que Ginny había sentido.  
Pronto lo supe, cuando liberó un gemido tan desgarrador que me dolió hasta el alma. Después, todo fue un caos. Vi a Ron y a dos de sus hermanos imponerse sobre la mujer y a Arthur gritar dolorosamente.

—¡Calla Molly! ¡CALLATE! ¡Deja de hablar así de nuestra hija!

—¡Retráctate!

—¡Estás enferma!

—¡Desearle la muerte a su propia hija!

—¡Ginny es mi hermana!

—¡Es la mejor de todos nosotros!

—¡Estás loca Molly! ¡Estás mal de la cabeza!

—¡Ginny, espera!

La vi correr empujando a sus hermanos. Me interpuse en el camino para que me viera, pero me chocó y siguió corriendo, cruzando las puertas.

—¡Ginny! —llamé.

Comencé a correr sin importarme que los demás hermanos vinieran tras de mí. Por supuesto iban por ella.  
Noté la cola de su vestido al doblar en una esquina. Aunque no era el momento, logré ver los detalles del atuendo que ella misma se había confeccionado. La espalda desnuda fue lo que más llamó mi atención, pero estaba tan asustado con lo que acababa de escuchar que lo único que podía hacer era detenerla y gritar su nombre.

—¡Ginny, detente! —pedí, pero seguía corriendo. Tras de mí, sus hermanos y amigas también la llamaban.

Finalmente alcanzó la puerta principal y las abrió empujándolas con ambas manos. Salió al exterior y la vi llevarse las manos a la cabeza. Me detuve en la entrada y volví a gritar.

—¡Ginny, espera!

Finalmente se volteó. Nos miramos un segundo. Parpadeó varias veces, como si no creyera que estaba ahí. Me acerqué con rapidez bajando los escalones que separaban la entrada de los adoquines.

—¿Harry? —susurró en estado de shock, tenía los ojos hinchados y estaba llena de tierra, como si se hubiese caído al barro. Dio un paso adelante y entonces vino el desastre.  
Desde el estacionamiento apareció una camioneta que aceleró la velocidad justo cuando Ginny estaba parada a la mitad del camino.  
No alcancé a gritar que saliera de ahí cuando vi, con horror, como la camioneta la golpeaba. El corazón se me estrujó, entré en pánico. El dolor que sentí no era comparable con nada que hubiera sentido antes.  
La vi rodar sobre el capó y luego estrellarse contra el vidrio del parabrisas. El sonido fue horrible. Corrí hacia ella justo en el instante que caía por el costado hacia el suelo.

—¡GIIINYYYY! —grité. Me agaché sobre su cuerpo herido agarrándole la cara. Comencé a llorar, a temblar. Acerqué mi nariz a su mejilla—. No, no, no… despierta, Ginny, mírame…. ¡Mírame! ¡Reacciona!—grité desesperado.

Los gritos que acompañaban su nombre de repente llenaron el aire. La abracé con fuerza cuando sus ojos dejaron de enfocar y se cerraron. Su padre se arrodilló a mi lado llorando con angustia.

—¡No, hijita! ¡Hijita! ¿Pero qué sucedió? ¡Mi Ginny! ¡GINNY!

—¡No, Ginny! —lloró Luna agachándose a mí lado. Todos me vieron pero nadie preguntó qué diablos hacía ahí—. ¡Llamen a un médico!

—¿Quién mierda fue? —adiviné la voz de Charlie que corrió hacia la camioneta que se había estrellado contra una estatua que estaba al centro del camino. Abrió la puerta con violencia y agarró por el brazo al conductor.  
En el intertanto miré mis manos manchadas con sangre que aún no soltaban el cuerpo herido de Ginny y noté con horror las heridas sangrantes en su cabeza, brazos y piernas, incluso había una que tenía un ángulo extraño. Pero lo que más me impacto fue la mancha de sangre que había comenzado a entintar el vestido y que se hacía cada vez más grande.

—Está sangrando mucho…—dije atormentado—. Ginny… por favor, aguanta—. No podía dejar de llorar. No podía estar sucediendo eso, Ginny no podía morir. No así… no sin que supiera lo que sentía por ella, lo que significaba ella en mi vida.

—¡Dios, llamen a una maldita ambulancia! —exclamó Luna con un gemido—. ¡Alguien haga algo! ¡Aguanta amiga!

—Aún respira, pero si no actuamos pronto tal vez sea peor —dijo Neville marcando su celular.

—¡Esta es la perra! —exclamó Charlie empujando al conductor de la camioneta al suelo—. ¡Esta es la sicópata maldita que quiso matar a mi hermana!

Elevé la mirada y no pude creer lo que estaba viendo. Mi peor pesadilla se hacía real frente a mis ojos: Saville estaba ahí. Pero ¿cómo?

—¿Saville? —mascullé. De repente no vi más que fuego. Ahora entendía cómo se sentían los toros cuando embestían al torero. Solo veía en rojo. La ira, la rabia y el odio se apoderaron de mí—. ¡SAVILLE!

Me levanté enajenado y me arrojé sobre ella sin pensar en mis acciones. Sus ojos me miraron con sorpresa, no me esperaba ahí. La contuve con mis piernas, la aplasté contra el suelo y comencé a estrangularla.

—¡ASESINA!

Mis manos comenzaron a apretar su cuello hasta que comenzó a toser y a ponerse morada. Por suerte alguien me detuvo cuando me agarraron por los brazos, alejándome de ella.

—¡Detente! ¡Alto! ¡La necesitamos viva para que confiese! —exclamaron sus hermanos.

Me solté de ellos con rabia. Estaba llorando desesperado.

—¡Esa perra merece morir! ¡No voy a descansar hasta que te pudras en la cárcel! —grité con rabia. Ella se sentó y comenzó a llorar.

—Yo, no sé por qué lo hice… yo…

—Sí lo sabes…—escuché una voz fría a mi espalda. Todos nos volteamos. Hermione venía caminando hacia ella, tenía los ojos hinchados y el vestido lleno de sangre. Solo ahí me di cuenta que sobre el cuerpo desmayado de Ginny estaba toda su familia, pero había estado tan absorto en no soltarla que ni siquiera noté cuando ella se había abrazado a su amiga—. Eras plenamente consciente de tus actos Lavender. Si de mi depende, no saldrás viva de la cárcel. Yo misma haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para condenarte…

Su voz cargaba con hielo y fuego. Todos quedamos en silencio, Saville tenía las manos en su garganta. Apreté los puños.

—No Hermione, no entiendes… —gimió, mis huesos tronaron al hacer presión con los puños.

—¡Cállate! —exclamó dándole un golpe en la mejilla con tanta fuerza que Saville escupió sangre— ¡No me dirijas la palabra!... eres una mierda…—hipó.

—Hermione, tú bebé…—susurró una chica morena que al parecer estaba casada con uno de los gemelos. La alejó de Saville—. No mal gastes tus energías… piensa en tu hijo —le susurró al pasar por mi lado.

No podía separar los ojos de Saville. Hermione le había llamado Lavender. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, de repente, todo cobró sentido. Lavender era la prima de la que Ginny siempre hablaba, la lunática que se juntaba con su madre y la humillaba constantemente.  
Comencé a sentirme mareado. Algo no cuadraba en toda esa historia. Saville —o Lavender—, había hecho algo que yo desconocía.  
¿Y si Ginny lo sabía y por eso la había intentado matar?

—¡Harry! —me volteé cuando escuché mi nombre. Mi padre venía corriendo mirando hacia todos lados sin entender absolutamente nada. No lo pensé, corrí hacia él y me abracé—. ¡Dios! Pero ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien?

—Ginny fue atropellada —gemí separándome.

—¡Mierda, no hay ambulancias disponibles a esta hora de la noche! —Exclamó Neville volviendo a marcar su celular—. ¡Y Cardiff está a una hora! ¡Incluso aunque la consiguiéramos ya sería demasiado tarde! ¡Hay que hacer algo!

—¿Qué… pero cómo? —papá se acercó hasta ella tropezando con los adoquines, Arthur aún seguía abrazado de su hija.

—Ayúdenme, por favor…—gimió el hombre con la cara empapada en lágrimas. El dolor que sentía en el pecho me rompió y caí de rodillas al lado de la mujer que quería.  
Estaban todos tan absortos en la situación que nadie cuestionó por qué yo y mi padre estábamos ahí.

—No puede morir, no podemos dejar que muera —lloré—. Hay que llevarla a un hospital.

—¿Podremos llevarla en el helicóptero? —preguntó la voz de Sirius que había aparecido tras de mi padre. Todos nos giramos a él.

—¿Helicóptero? —preguntó Arthur.

—¿No será peligroso? —preguntó uno de los gemelos.

—Podría funcionar, no hay otro modo —dijo Neville. Luna se había apoyado en su hombro y sujetaba la mano inerte de Ginny con fuerza. Noté que disimuladamente controlaba su pulso—. Conseguir una ambulancia tomará un rato y en esperar que llegue hasta aquí... no podemos asegurar que el estado de Ginny no empeore —me miró fijamente, negué con la cabeza al interpretar su mirada—. Si no hacemos algo en los próximos minutos... puede pasar lo peor.

—¡Subámosla entonces a ese maldito helicóptero! ¿Qué estamos esperando? —gritó Ron angustiado.

—¡Iré por una camilla! —dijo Bill.  
De repente todos comenzaron a organizarse. En menos de diez minutos, con ayuda de una enfermera que trabajaba ahí, Ginny había sido sujetada a una camilla y se había organizado una caravana de autos que partieron a Cardiff casi de inmediato.  
La enfermera le administró suero y le estabilizó la cabeza. Por suerte ella sabía qué movimientos practicar antes de moverla del suelo. Lamentablemente debido al estado de Ginny no podía hacer mucho más con los insumos que tenía el hotel.  
Arthur y mi padre se fueron en el helicóptero hasta la ciudad. No supe cómo, pero lograron encontrar la forma de hacer que Ginny cupiera extendida con la camilla dentro del estrecho espacio de la cabina.  
Cuando vi al helicóptero alzar el vuelo me llevé las manos a la cara. Estaba destrozado. Temblé y agaché la cabeza dejando que las lágrimas salieran. Sentí una mano en mi hombro.

—Vamos, tenemos que llegar a tiempo al hospital —dijo Luna con suavidad. Me volteé, nos miramos y ambos pudimos ver el dolor del otro. Nos abrazamos con fuerza.

—No puede morir Luna…—Llore angustiado—. No ella…

—Ginny es fuerte, la enfermera dijo que su pulso estaba estable… confiemos en que todo saldrá bien —susurró con un hipido suave.

Caminamos juntos hacia el Jeep que tenía Neville y que tantas veces habíamos ocupado para ir a acampar. Miré por el costado del ojo y vi que Saville estaba detenida en manos de Charlie y de Bill que habían llamado a la policía.  
Los dedos me volvieron a arder, quise golpearla, estrellarle un auto, pero eso era caer en su mismo juego. Internamente agradecí que me hubieran detenido de haberla estrangulado.  
Maldije el día que la conocí.  
Saville había sido mi peor pesadilla.  
Quité la atención de ella, no era mi problema, la justicia se haría cargo.  
Abrí la puerta para subirme en el asiento trasero cuando noté que en el auto de Ron, que estaba justo al lado, se subía su madre. Nos miramos fijamente. La mujer estaba blanca como el papel y los ojos los tenía igualmente hinchados.

—Al fin se cumplió su deseo —murmuré. Un gemido escapó de sus labios, pero no sentí lástima. Entré al auto y en silencio partimos rumbo a Cardiff.  
No sabía qué sucedería, no sabía qué ocurriría mañana. Solo quería, solo deseaba, que Ginny estuviera ahí… con vida.  
_Ginny era fuerte.  
Ginny era fuerte.  
Ginny era fuerte._  
Ella tenía que vivir. Porque si ella moría yo… no lo soportaría.

* * *

**NOTAS**

Este capítulo pasó por varias ediciones. Más que nada porque son demasiados personajes involucrados en una sola escena y es muy difícil manejarlos a todos.  
Intenté de verdad que se pudiera leer el drama y la angustia, y lamento no haber podido meter a todos los personajes con un dialogo. Pero quería que se entendiera la situación, el estrés y la angustia por llegar a una solución.

En cuanto a Harry, las ediciones por las que pasé es que quería que no fuera tan fácil para él aceptar lo que sentía por Ginny, pero la autodestrucción finalmente lo hizo darse cuenta de que no puede ir contra la corriente.  
Me da miedo que se lea como que lo aceptó muy fácil. Si es así, por favor díganme para poder arreglarlo en unas futuras ediciones.  
Como quedan tres capítulos estas escenas son cruciales. Así que espero poder solucionar los conflictos sin decepcionar a nadie. Hay tantas opiniones diversas en los reviews de lo que quieren y lo que no, que lamentablemente no puedo dar con el gusto a todo el mundo. Pero intentaré que al menos más de uno quede satisfecho.

Gracias por todo el apoyo como siempre. Sin ustedes esta historia se habría quedado en el tintero hace mucho.  
¡Nos leemos en una semana!  
Kate.-


	39. Capítulo 39

**XXXIXI**

**LUNA**

Cuando conocí a Ginny nuestra amistad fue como un flechazo. Como si nuestras vidas se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para encontrarse en aquel café de mala muerte y se hubiese visto obligada a aplaudir por mi estúpido poema. Pero siempre agradecí que aquello sucediera, y seguía sintiéndome afortunada de haberla conocido.  
Nunca fui una persona fatalista, siempre intentaba ver todo con el mayor optimismo posible. Pero en aquellos instantes no le veía una salida positiva a nada de lo que había sucedido, así que solo me quedaba desear. Desear que si algo le sucedía a ella, a mi mejor amiga, a mi hermana del alma, la vida nos diera la oportunidad de reencontrarnos en otra vida, en otro mundo o en otra dimensión.  
Ginny era mi cable a tierra, la hermana que nunca tuve. La persona más fenomenal, fuerte, divertida, inteligente y buena que había conocido.  
Ella no podía morir.  
Y no era la única que lo creía así.

…

El hospital de Cardiff era enorme, lo que fue un alivio para todos cuando ingresamos al edificio. Era curioso cómo sucedían las cosas en la mente de las personas, solo ver un lugar con tanta infraestructura como ese nos hizo sentir un alivio inmediato  
Llegamos pasadas la una de la madrugada, prácticamente eran casi las dos. Ginny ya había sido ingresada gracias a que el helicóptero consiguió llegar en veinte minutos. Según el padre de Harry, el piloto se había ido a una velocidad impresionante.  
Los mayores, Charlie y Bill llegaron un poco después. Bill llegó con su esposa. Al parecer la policía ya se había llevado a Lavender para investigarla. No quise poner atención cuando estaban explicando lo que sucedería con ella, poco me importaba. Mientras más tiempo pasara tras las rejas, mejor era para todos.

Todos estábamos sentados en una sala de espera. Me cubrí los hombros con la chaqueta de Neville mientras él llamaba a sus padres para darles la noticia. Mis ojos recorrieron a cada uno de los integrantes de la familia, incluyendo a Harry con su padre y a otro sujeto muy atractivo que no dejaba de hablar por teléfono.  
Era difícil no sentirme un poco fuera de lugar en aquella situación. Era la única persona ajena a la familia que estaba ahí por Ginny. Sin embargo, Molly no estaba. La había visto llegar con Ron y Hermione pero luego se perdió de vista una vez que ingresamos al hospital.  
Mejor así. Seguramente estaba esperando en otro lado. Después de lo que había dicho en plena fiesta era difícil sentir siquiera un poco de compasión por ella.  
Mis ojos se detuvieron en Hermione que se mantenía agazapada y recostada en el hombro de Ron. Él le acariciaba el brazo. Me sentí mal por ellos. La boda había terminado de una manera terrible. Todo por culpa de Lavender quien finalmente cumplió con la amenaza que le había dicho a Ginny.

Recordé la conversación que mi amiga había tenido con ella en aquel bosque tras la piscina del hotel. Con Neville fingimos no haber escuchado nada, pero aún se me helaba la sangre de tan solo recordar lo que la sicópata de Lavender había dicho. Por supuesto era de esperarse que atentara contra la boda en algún momento, pero jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que sería capaz de un atentado contra la vida de alguien, precisamente, la de Ginny.  
Me levanté de la silla, las piernas las tenía entumecidas y me dolían los pies de tanto bailar. Pero no podíamos retirarnos a dormir hasta que supiéramos el estado de salud de Ginny.  
Me acerqué hasta Hermione, me senté a su lado y le tomé la mano que estaba sobre sus piernas. Ella me la apretó de vuelta.

—¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota? —gimió bajito—. Todo este tiempo ustedes me advirtieron y yo…

—No se te ocurra culparte —susurré—. Aquí hay cosas que ninguno de nosotros pudo controlar.

Me miró, sus ojos estaban hinchados.

—¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Qué la llevó a cometer aquello? Ya… ya no puedo pretender que se le escapó de las manos, ella no tenía por qué sacar del estacionamiento la camioneta de su padre.

Suspiré. Ron hizo un ruido con la nariz. Se había quedado dormido.

—Deberías intentar dormir algo —le dije—. No es bueno que pases por estas cosas. Hace frío, acabas de vivir una tragedia, no es bueno ni para ti ni para tú bebé. Podría ser peligroso —apunté—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Tengo un poco de dolor en la espalda…—murmuró cerrando los ojos y torciendo la espalda con incomodidad—. Y estoy cansada.

Le acaricié el brazo. Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y el nudo en mi garganta volvió a tensarse.

—Lamento cómo acabó todo —susurré. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Fue un lindo día y todo salió perfecto —se sorbió la nariz—. No convertiré el día de mi boda en un aniversario trágico para los años que vienen —susurró, la miré. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el suelo—. He estado pensado y creo que…. Si bien lo que le sucedió a Ginny es algo que me tiene muy mal —respiró hondamente—… siento que si esto no hubiese ocurrido seguiría viendo a Lavender como la prima con la que me crié. Gracias a esto ahora sé que es una sicópata.

Asentí moviendo la cabeza con lentitud. Los párpados me pesaban, pero no sentía justo quedarme dormida, no, mientras no supiera nada sobre el estado de Ginny.

—¿Sabes en qué momento llegó Harry? —me preguntó cambiando el tema. Negué con la cabeza y miré en su dirección. Estaba con la cabeza entre las manos y los codos apoyados en las rodillas. De todos los que estábamos ahí parecía ser el único al borde de la desesperación. Casi como si Ginny hubiese muerto.

—No lo sé… también fue una sorpresa encontrarlo en la fiesta.

Hermione suspiró.

—Realmente la quiere...—dijo, asentí—. La forma en la que gritó su nombre, cómo se aferró a ella…—Ambas comenzamos a llorar—. Luna… tengo miedo…

Juntamos nuestras cabezas y apretamos las manos.

—Ella va a sobrevivir, es fuerte…

Hermione hipó y la sentí hundir su nariz en mi pelo.

—¿Estás segura de que lo tolere? —preguntó en un hilo de voz que me heló la sangre.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Emitió un quejido.

—Lavender la atropelló después de que Molly le dijera aquellas cosas horribles…—susurró—. ¿Y si Ginny ya no tiene ganas de vivir después de eso? ¿Si no lucha? ¿Si se deja llevar?

Temblé.

—No va a suceder —dije con vehemencia. Al menos eso quería creer—. Tiene mucho por lo que vivir. Ella siempre supo lo que su madre creía de ella y aún así vivía día a día con ese peso en su espalda. No—zanjé con determinación—. Ginny no se va a dejar vencer.

—Quisiera estar ahí con ella para decirle cuánto la queremos —dijo la voz rasposa de Ron. Ambas nos enderezamos. Él miraba sus manos—. Quiero que sepa que tiene un motivo por el que luchar…

—¿Alguien sabe lo que quiso decir mamá con eso de que nunca sería su hija? ¿Qué era una copia? —interrumpió Percy con un extraño rictus en la voz. Él siempre me había parecido demasiado correcto y bien portado, pero en esos momentos parecía hasta incluso más viejo.

Todos negamos con la cabeza y suaves "no" se expandieron por la sala.

—Estaba enojada, debe haber dicho aquellos sin pensar —intentó justificarla Penélope, pero yo sabía que había algo turbio en aquella historia.

—Pero si fue Ginny quien dijo algo sobre una tal Saoirse —apuntó Fred… o George. La verdad nunca sabía identificar a los gemelos.

Un sonoro suspiro vino de Arthur Weasley, y comenzó a llorar en silencio. Noté que Harry había comenzado a mirar insistentemente a Bill y Charlie que se miraban entre ellos.

—No es buena idea…—dijo Bill agitando la cabeza, todos lo miramos.

—¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Qué nos quedemos callados? ¡Ya todos lo saben! —exclamó Charlie.

—¿Saber qué? —preguntó Ron.

Harry se puso de pie y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, alejándose de todos nosotros. Lo seguí con la mirada, se detuvo frente a los dos grandulones y les susurró algo. Charlie asintió, Bill se pasó la mano por la cara y se dirigió hasta su padre. Se sentó a su lado y le acarició la espalda mientras le susurraba algo. Puse atención en sus gestos, todos los demás observaban en silencio. De repente, el hombre se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar. Luego asintió, Bill le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. Miró a Charlie y a Harry como si entre ellos compartieran algún secreto, luego se colocó frente a todos nosotros. Parecía incómodo y nervioso.

—Hay algo que ustedes no saben —comenzó a contar—. No nos culpen por saberlo, ya que con Charlie estamos al tanto. Pero nos enteramos hace pocas semanas. De hecho, estábamos esperando a que pasara la boda para poder contarles.

—¿Contarnos qué? —quiso saber Ron. La verdad estaba tan intrigada como todos los hermanos.

Hermione a mí lado se había llevado sus manos a la barriguita que sobresalía del vestido. Me preocupaba su estado anímico. Estaba embarazada, no podía pasar por cosas brutales y parecía que se estaba preparando para ello.

—Sobre Saoirse —dijo Charlie entonces acercándose a Bill.

—¿Quién diablos es Saoirse? —preguntó George… o Fred. ¡Ay, da igual!

Entre los grandes intercambiaron una mirada hasta que finalmente Bill habló:

—Nuestra hermana fallecida.

…

Aún me costaba digerir lo que había escuchado. Bill había intentado ser lo más meticuloso posible en aquella historia para no perder detalle.  
Parecía como si se hubiese abierto una puerta en nuestras cabezas y iluminándolo todo. Finalmente comprendimos el desplante de Molly con Ginny, su actitud, sus críticas, todo… todo porque Ginny tenía una hermana que le había salvado la vida.  
Una decisión que ambos padres habían hecho le había costado a Ginny el odio de su propia madre.  
La reacción de los gemelos fue la que más me enterneció. Ambos se abrazaron y se juraron donarse hasta los testículos si era necesario para salvarle la vida al otro.

—¿Por qué nunca nos enteramos de esto? —susurró Ron choqueado mirando a su padre. El señor Weasley lloraba en silencio—. ¿Cómo nos pudieron ocultar algo como esto? ¿En qué estaban pensando?

—Nunca quisimos mentirles… pero, tu madre sufrió mucho y… decidimos dejarlo en secreto para no causar más dolor…—gimió el hombre. Yo simplemente no podía comprenderlo.

—¿Dolor? —Masculló Percy—. ¿Dolor? ¿Con qué cara hablan de dolor después de lo que mamá le hizo a Ginny? ¡Odiar a su propia hija por algo que ella hizo!

—Y desearle la muerte por no poder estar con Saoirse…—susurró uno de los gemelos. Ya no me importaba por saber cuál era cuál, de todos modos no iba a adivinarlo.

El silencio se hizo por encima de todos nosotros. Hermione sollozaba a mi lado, sus hombros convulsionaban suavemente.

—Hermione…—la abracé, Ron tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos hinchados—… Tienes que salir de aquí, vas a hacerte daño a ti y a tu hijo.

—Me siento tan idiota Luna —lloró, todos la miraron cuando elevó un poco la voz—. Ginny siempre nos advirtió sobre Molly, tú me advertiste… No puedo aceptar que exista gente tan mala, no cabe en mi cabeza creer algo así, menos si es sangre de tu sangre… ¿Cómo una madre pudo hacer algo así con su hija? —se aferró a su barriga con fuerza, inclinándose hacia delante—. No podría hacerle algo así a mi hijo… jamás —se quedó muda un instante y miró a Ron con terror—. Si por cosas del destino estoy embarazada de dos bebes y no lo sabemos, nunca, jamás permitamos que ninguno de ellos sienta más amor que el otro, siempre los amaremos a todos por igual ¿Sí?

—Hermione, ¿qué…?

—Prométemelo —pidió hipando, Ron asintió suavemente con la cabeza, viéndola con sorpresa, igual que todos nosotros.

Se abrazaron y el silencio volvió a caer sobre los que estábamos ahí. El padre de Harry se había sentado a un lado de Arthur y le ofreció café de una maquina, el otro conversaba algo con Harry que mantenía la cabeza agachada. Bill y Charlie se habían alejado de él.

—Luna —miré hacia arriba, Neville se había acercado hasta mí. Tenía el mismo aspecto demacrado que todos nosotros—. Deberíamos ir a dormir, llamé a un compañero de universidad, su madre tiene una pensión en el centro. No nos cobrarán la noche.

Lo miré con sorpresa.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Quiero saber cómo está Ginny y…

Me quedé callada apenas la vi. Molly se acercaba hasta nosotros desde uno de los pasillos. Caminaba como un condenado a la horca. Escuché huesos tronar, miré a mí alrededor. El aire se había vuelto denso, todos los hermanos habían apretado sus puños. Harry se había puesto de pie.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere? —espetó con la voz amarga—. ¿Ver cómo termina lo que comenzó?

—¡Yo no atropellé a mi hija! —exclamó, su barbilla temblaba.

—¡Pero usted la quería muerta! —gritó con fuerza, el sujeto con el que había estado hablando lo agarró por el brazo—. ¿Qué diferencia tiene? Entre desear y actuar no hay diferencia, Ginny podría morir… y no podrá retractarse de lo que le dijo.

Me quebré de solo escuchar a Harry decir aquellas palabras. Me llevé una mano a la boca, Hermione siguió llorando en el hombro de Ron. Neville se acercó hasta él.

—Harry, basta… no compliques las cosas —le pidió. Mi querido novio… siempre buscaba la sensatez en momentos que nadie lo iba a escuchar.

—¿Complicar? —lloró—. ¡Yo solo quiero que Ginny viva! ¿Para qué vino? ¿Para asegurarse de que muera?

—¡Silencio! —le gritó su padre. Junto con el otro tipo lo alejaron de la mujer y lo atrajeron hacia donde estaba yo—. ¿Te volviste loco? —le espetó—. Si no mantienes la calma te echaran del hospital, mantén la compostura. Recuerda que es la madre de todos ellos, no puedes tratarla así a pesar de todo.

Harry temblaba. Miré hacia un costado y me dirigí hacia la máquina expendedora de té y café. Extraje un vaso de té y me volví a acercar a ellos.

—Toma Harry —le dije con calma—. Te hará bien.

—No quiero nada, Luna… —gruñó.

—Por favor…—le pedí. Intente que me mirara a los ojos para que entendiera que el dolor era compartido. Que el sentimiento hacia Molly era el mismo.

—Acéptalo hijo, el calor te relajará —le dijo su padre. Le sonreí y Harry finalmente tomó el vaso.

—Gracias…—jadeó. Comencé a llorar. Sostuvimos nuestras miradas y finalmente lo abracé.

—No malgastes tu energía odiándola, mejor aprovéchala en desearle cosas buenas a Ginny…—sabía que me iba a creer loca, pero al menos lo hice sonreír.

—¿Cómo pudiste? —escuché entonces. Nos giramos. Sin haberme dado cuenta los hermanos rodeaban a su madre. Arthur se mantenía impávido ante ella. Quién había hablado era Ron, Hermione se había quedado en su silla aferrándose la barriga con los ojos cerrados.

—Ya sabemos todo sobre Saoirse —dijo Percy, jamás lo había escuchado tan enojado. El círculo que habían creado en torno a la mujer era un aro de fuego. Desde donde yo estaba podía sentir la rabia, la ira.

Molly se llevó ambas manos a la boca y comenzó a llorar.

—Yo les quería decir, yo…

—¡Tú culpaste a Ginny por su muerte! —gritó Ron—. ¡A tu propia hija le salvaste la vida y luego la culpaste por haber sobrevivido! ¿Qué clase de madre eres? ¿Cómo puedes vivir contigo misma?

—Ron, basta…—pidió Arthur. La mujer lloraba desconsoladamente, jamás creí que la vería así.

Arthur se acercó hasta ella y le pasó un brazo por la cintura.

—¿Por qué la defiendes? —gritó uno de los gemelos—. ¡Deseó la muerte de Ginny!

—¡Sé lo que deseó! —gritó el hombre desesperado—. ¡Pero sigue siendo su madre y mi esposa! ¡Cállense todos y compórtense como los adultos que son! Hay una explicación para todo.

—¿Explicación de qué? ¿De que odie a Ginny? ¿Cómo puedes defenderla? —gruñó Charlie.

—¡YO NO ODIO A GINNY! —gritó Molly desgarradoramente. La vi arrastrase hasta el suelo y cayó de rodillas. Su vestido azul formaba un charco de tul a su alrededor—. ¡Es mi hija! ¿Cómo la voy a odiar?

—¡Pero deseaste su muerte! ¡Todos lo oímos! —dijo otro gemelo.

—¡Estaba enojada! ¡Fuera de mí! —lloró— Ginny siempre será la imitación perfecta de Saoirse. Verla solo me hace recordar cómo sería ella si estuviese con vida…Intenté cambiarla, estructurarla a semejanza de la hija que tenía en mi mente y jamás dio resultado. Ginny es demasiado intensa, Saoirse era más pacífica. Yo solo quería que Ginny tuviera un poco de su hermana… quería que tuviera algo de ambas… Para sentirla viva.

—Ese es tu problema: creer que Ginny es una copia, una imitación —masculló Charlie—. Ginny es Ginny, no es una copia de Saoirse. Jamás será la otra. Mientras no aprendas a lidiar con aquella verdad jamás podrás ver a Ginny como tu otra hija.

—Tuviste dos hijas, no una —agregó Bill. Su esposa, que a pesar del drama seguía pareciendo una súper modelo, se aferró a su brazo —. Ginny es tu hija, no es una muñeca, no es una persona de plástico a la que puedes moldear a tu antojo, es sangre de tu sangre, nació y vino de ti… ella es tan hija tuya como Saoirse.

Derramé varias lágrimas con sus palabras, Hermione gimió. Me acerqué a ella y le acaricié la espalda.

Nos quedamos en silencio que solo era interrumpido por los lastimeros sollozos de la mujer.

—Tenía rabia, rabia conmigo… con ella…—lloró, al parecer nada de lo que dijese ayudaría a solucionar lo que había sucedido con Ginny—. Jamás dejaré de preguntarme por qué Saoirse murió…

—¿Y por qué Ginny sobrevivió? —masculló Harry, su padre lo afirmó por el hombro, reteniéndolo—. Esa es la pregunta que se hace todos los días ¿no? —jadeó.

—Harry, basta —le pidió su padre.

—Déjalo James, deja que saque lo que siente —dijo el otro.

—Todos los días se pregunta qué hizo para tener una hija como Ginny, por qué ella estaba viva y no la hija que por tanto tiempo estuvo esperando… Admítalo, jamás la querrá como a Saoirse.

La mujer se llevó las manos a la boca. Por un segundo sentí lástima, pero me odié por eso. Ella no se lo merecía. Su esposo, sin embargo, estaba arrodillado a su lado, llorando con la cabeza apoyada sobre la de su esposa.

—Lo intenté…—lloró desconsolada—. Pero no puedo…no… no puedo…. Cada vez que la veo, veo a Saoirse… no puedo evitarlo…

—No puedo creer que seas mi madre —gimió Ron—. Tú no nos enseñaste eso, siempre fuiste una persona considerada con los demás… ahora veo que todo lo que nos enseñaste fue una mentira.

—Ronald, por favor…—suplicó su padre—. No empeores las cosas.

—¿Empeorar? —gritó—. ¡Ginny se está muriendo y ella no hará nada por impedirlo! ¡Está aquí llorando porque se siente culpable, no por Ginny! Si mi hermana llega a morir ni siquiera va a sentir lástima, no le va a causar nada —lloró y se llevó las manos a la cabeza—. ¡Mi hermana, mi enana, la niña más bonita de mundo está ahí adentro luchando por su vida! ¿Cómo es posible que no hayas podido ver lo mismo que nosotros? ¡Es la mejor hermana que nos pudo dar la vida! ¡Es la mujer más fantástica que he conocido! ¡Y es tu hija! ¿Cómo es posible que no puedas ver eso?

—Lo lamento tanto…—lloró Molly. Se abrazó a sí misma mientras Arthur sollozaba aún con la barbilla apoyada en la cabeza de su mujer—. No sé qué hacer para que me perdonen…

—¿Perdonarte? —gruñó entonces uno de los gemelos—. La que tiene que perdonarte es ella…

—Y dudo que quiera ver tu cara —dijo el otro.

—Si es que la ve algún día…—susurró Charlie.

Solo ahí todos nos dimos cuenta de cuán horrible era el futuro inmediato. Ginny tenía horas para sobrevivir, si es que su cuerpo no decidía lo contrario.

Un gemido doloroso salió de la boca de Molly justo en el instante que una mujer vestida con un overol verde cruzaba la puerta de la sala urgencias.

Olvidándonos de Molly corrimos hacia ella.

—¿Son los familiares de Ginevra Weasley?

Todos gritaron un "sí".

—¿Cómo está?

—¿Se salvará?

—¿Tiene oportunidad?

—¿Se pondrá bien?

—Dígannos qué hacer y lo haremos de inmediato.

Un montón de murmullos y lamentos se expandieron alrededor de la cirujana. Ella levantó las manos y pidió calma. Una sonrisa suave pero esperanzadora cruzó por sus mejillas.

—Les tengo buenas y malas noticias.

—¿Qué tan malas? —quiso saber Percy. Ella elevó sus dedos pidiendo silencio.

—La buena, es que por suerte el impacto se hizo a poca velocidad, lo que redujo el nivel hematomas y heridas internas, solo son superficiales a nivel de cabeza y tórax. Si hubiese sido con más intensidad tal vez ella no habría logrado llegar con vida —las exclamaciones no se hicieron esperar, ella volvió a pedir silencio con las manos—. La hemos estabilizado, su fémur derecho se quebró en dos partes así que habrá que operar.

Se quedó en silencio, Arthur temblaba.

—No entiendo… ¿se salvará mi niña entonces? ¿Cuál es la mala noticia?

Sentí a Harry tras de mí, su respiración rozaba los cabellos de mi nuca. Neville estaba a mi lado.

La mujer suspiró.

—La mala, es que perdió mucha sangre…—pausó, nos miró a todos y luego respiró profundamente—. Ella… tuvo un aborto producto del impacto. La mayor cantidad de sangre vino de la pérdida, así que necesitamos hacerle una transfusión antes de operarla.

Los jadeos no se hicieron esperar. La expresión de sorpresa de la familia fue chocante. Tras de mí escuché a Harry emitir un sonido estrangulado.

—No…no…

Neville reaccionó antes de que Harry cayera al suelo y se llevará las manos a la cabeza. Él, su padre y el otro sujeto intentaron contenerlo.

—¿Cómo que aborto? —preguntó Hermione que se había mantenido callada. Sus manos seguían enganchadas a su barriguita—. ¿Acaso ella…?

La mujer asintió.

—Tenía alrededor de cinco semanas —explicó con un lamento—. Incluso es probable que ni siquiera ella lo supiera aún, era demasiado pronto —su expresión era triste y completamente empática ante el dolor de los miembros de la familia.

—¿Te acostaste con mi hermana? —preguntó Charlie a Harry que se había logrado poner de pie con ayuda de su padre y Neville. Yo fruncí el ceño.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Eso es lo único que filtraste de todo esto? —gemí—. ¡Ginny perdió un hijo, perdió sangre y ahora lucha por su vida! ¡No te pongas idiota!

—No… Ginny… No…—gimió Harry. Lo sentí empujarme cuando se logró liberar de su padre y se acercó a la médico sujetándola por los brazos—. Por favor, tengo que verla… necesito verla, por favor…—lloró amargamente—. Necesito estar con ella…

Ella negó con tristeza.

—No puedo acceder a eso, primero tengo que operarla —explicó con calma. Entonces me di cuenta que toda su familia lloraba y temblaba. Con dolor finalmente comprendí que sí se había perdido una vida esa noche.

—Cuando Ginny se entere va a ser horrible…—susurró Hermione dejando en evidencia lo que todos estábamos pensando.

La mujer suspiró.

—Por ahora es mejor ir por partes…—pidió—. Primero hay que hacer la transfusión, luego habrá que operar y esperemos que pronto esté estable para recibir visitas. Como ni su cabeza ni sus órganos sufrieron daño las heridas superficiales sanarán con el pasar de los días —contó con calma—. Ella tiene un tipo muy raro de sangre y tenemos pocas muestras en el banco, necesitamos un donante con urgencia —dijo mirándonos a todos fijamente—. ¿Alguno de ustedes comparte su mismo tipo?

Todos se miraron de uno a otro y negaron con la cabeza.

—¿Qué tan difícil es conseguir un donante? —preguntó Percy.

—Bastante, de su tipo hay pocos en el mundo —dijo levemente abatida.

—Yo lo haré —dijo entonces la voz de Molly. Todos se hicieron a un lado, la mujer caminó lentamente hasta la cirujana y suspiró.

—Ella heredó ese tipo de sangre por mí, soy su madre.

Nadie dijo nada, estaban todos absolutamente absortos.

—¿Quieres redimirte ahora? —masculló Ron. Molly se giró a verlos con la cara hinchada de tanto llorar.

—Es mi hija y quiero salvarla —gimió—. Sé que dije cosas de las que me arrepentiré toda mi vida. Ya suficiente tengo con lo que le he causado todos estos años —su voz se distorsionó en una sonido que me causó un escalofrío—… Necesito redimirme, necesito que ella sepa que quiero intentarlo, quiero… quiero recuperar los años perdidos…. Quiero… quiero enterrar a Saoirse…

—Si eres donadora harás algo muy bueno por ella —dijo Bill despacio—. Pero no esperes que te perdonemos, o que ella te perdone.

—No quiero el perdón de nadie, solo el de mi misma… —sollozó—. Si no hago esto me volveré loca…

Noté que la médico estaba algo perdida con la conversación que se estaba generando entre la madre y sus hijos. Por su expresión debía de pensar que las lágrimas de Molly tenían relación directa con el estado de Ginny, pero luego sucedía que el resto de la familia la trataba con odio. Era todo confuso.  
Por suerte la mujer no cuestionó nada y simplemente se enfocó en la situación.

—Es estupendo —dijo con un suspiro tenue, como si estuviera resistiendo a preguntar qué diablos estaba ocurriendo—. Primero tendremos que hacerle unos exámenes y luego comenzaremos con la transfusión—explicó—. Tenemos que actuar rápido.

Molly asintió en silencio. Pero el sonido más doloroso venía de los jadeos y la respiración hiperventilda de Harry. No podía imaginarme por lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Cuándo podremos saber si la transfusión fue exitosa? —quiso saber Arthur—. ¿Cuándo podremos ver a mi hija?

La mujer sonrió con ternura.

—No puedo adelantarme a si todo saldrá bien con la transfusión, pero esperemos que sí —dijo con calma—. Lo que les recomiendo ahora es que descansen. Vuelvan al hotel o donde estén alojados, ciertamente el accidente cambió algunos planes —miro a Hermione que aún vestía de novia—. Pero no les recomiendo pasar la noche aquí. Hace frío y no sabrán de los resultados hasta mañana después del medio día —Todos asintieron. Miró a Molly—. Usted, venga conmigo. Pasará la noche junto a su hija.

Para todos, aquellas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría, pero nadie pudo hacer ni decir nada. Era la única solución que Ginny tenía hasta ese momento. Molly sería su salvación.  
La vida tenía unas formas muy curiosas de hacer las cosas. Otros le decían Karma.  
Neville llamó nuestra atención con un carraspeo una vez que Molly desapareció tras la puerta de emergencias.

—Si no les importa puedo organizar una reserva para la pensión que tiene la madre de un antiguo compañero mío de universidad —contó—. Creo competente pasar la noche en otro lado. Necesitamos dormir, descansar. Ginny está en buenas manos, al menos está estable.

—Pero si la transfusión no funciona…—susurró Ron.

—No lo sabremos hasta mañana —dijo el padre de Harry—. Neville tiene razón, deben descansar. Si nos quedamos aquí no hará diferencia con que regresemos mañana para enterarnos de sus avances.

—¿Lo harías por nosotros, Neville? —preguntó Bill.

Mi adorable novio asintió.

—Por supuesto, déjenmelo a mí.

Lo vi alejarse para llamar por su celular. Suspire. De repente los párpados me pesaban una tonelada. Escuché a Harry suspirar, tenía la vista pegada al suelo.

—Estará bien —le dije. Me miró de lado.

—Ya no sé qué creer, qué pensar… —susurró. Me coloqué un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

Solo ahí recién —que por alguna razón la adrenalina me obligó a pasar por alto—, noté que las puntas de mi pelo estaban teñidas de rojo, que mi vestido verde lima tenía cardenales de sangre, que la camisa de Harry estaba totalmente teñida de borgoña, que el vestido de Hermione, el traje de Ron y las manos de Bill y Charlie estaban manchados de sangre.

Sangre de Ginny.

Reprimí un grito.

—Ay, por Dios…—murmuré bajito. Con justa razón necesitaba un trasplante.

—¿En qué momento nuestras vidas decidieron jodernos? —preguntó Harry ignorando mi comentario—. ¿Cómo fue que llegó a suceder todo esto? —gimió.

Lo miré sintiendo mis ojos cristalizados. Apreté los labios.

—No podemos controlar todo lo que nos sucede Harry…—comenté sin pensar exactamente en mis palabras—. A veces las cosas pasan por alguna razón que está fuera de nuestro alcance.

Cerró los ojos y vi como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas ya irritadas.

—Ella…ella estaba…—se llevó el puño a la boca y se mordió los nudillos. Su mano tembló.

—No te tortures con eso. Espera a que ella despierte, probablemente ni siquiera lo sabe. ¿Te imaginas cómo será cuando se enteré? Te necesitará ahí, entero. En este momento tú eres el pilar que ella necesita, no te dejes derrumbar.

Asintió liberando su mano. Lo vi tragar saliva con dificultad.

—No dejo de pensar en qué habría sucedido si las cosas hubiesen salido de otro modo. ¿Cómo habría reaccionado yo si Ginny se hubiera enterado en unas semanas más? —susurró abatido—. Volví a la fiesta para poder estar con ella, para poder decirle lo que sentía. No puedo asegurar que habríamos estado juntos si el atropello no hubiese sucedido, pero… cual hubiese sido el resultado, juntos o no… ¿Qué habría pasado con nuestras vidas si… si nosotros…?

Se estranguló con sus propias palabras. Lo comprendí de inmediato. Le pasé un brazo por la espalda.

—Creo que habrían sido unos padres extraordinarios —dije muy bajito, de un modo tan imperceptible que apenas yo misma me escuché. Pero él sí lo hizo.

—¿Puedo abrazarte? —lo sentí temblar. Su dolor me contagió y comencé a llorar.

—Claro que sí…

Me abrazó con fuerza y enterró la cabeza en mi cuello. Comenzamos a llorar juntos durante un rato. Dejé que sacara el sufrimiento que tenía acumulado, al parecer, llevaba sobre sus hombros más dolor que solo lo acontecido las últimas horas.

Sentí pasos a mi espalda. Nos soltamos y me encontré cara a cara con su padre.

—Neville consiguió hospedaje —anunció. Sonreí.

—Genial…—balbuceé. El hombre tenía los ojos castaños y el cabello negro como Harry. En complexión eran parecidos, pero él era sin dudas más intimidante.

—Creo que no nos conocemos —dijo con calma—. No es el mejor lugar para conocer gente de todos modos.

Sonreí y me enjugué las lágrimas.

—Soy Luna… Luna Lovegood, novia de Neville. Ginny es mi mejor amiga —sollocé. El padre de Harry sonrió con ternura paternal.

—Un placer, James Potter —nos dimos la mano y comprendí que Harry era increíblemente afortunado de tenerlo cerca en esos momentos. El hombre derrochaba seguridad y determinación.

—Yo me quedaré —dijo Harry, su padre suspiró.

—Hijo, sabes cómo han sido estos días, tienes que dormir. Lo necesitas.

—No puedo irme de aquí —graznó—. ¿Qué sucede si le pasa algo a mitad de la noche?

—¿De qué servirá que te quedes aquí para esperar lo peor? Si algo sale mal de todos modos lo sabrás en la mañana —sus ojos castaños estaban opacos. Comprendí de inmediato que James estaba tanto o más preocupado que todos nosotros, pero lo camuflaba muy bien. Era el único modo de mantener a Harry sereno.

—Pero yo…

—No puedes verla y no te dejarán verla hasta que se recupere —dijo con firmeza camuflando el tono en una ternura paternal imposible de pasar por alto. Le colocó ambas manos en sus hombros y apretó. De repente me sentí terriblemente ajena—. Para bien o para mal, solo podrás verla cuando suceda algo realmente importante, no antes.

Asentí.

—Tu padre tiene razón Harry —opiné—. No ganarás nada quedándote aquí. Cuando Ginny despierte querrá verte en buen estado, descansado, no manchado de sangre y con la cara demacrada como estás ahora.

Su padre sonrió.

—¿Ves? Ella sabe de lo que hablo —Me guiñó el ojo e inevitablemente me sonrojé.

—Podemos compartir habitación, si quieres —le dije, sabía que a Neville no le molestaría y que tal vez Harry no querría estar solo—. Yo dormiré con Neville en una cama.

Harry asintió.

—No creo que pueda dormir.

—Nadie va a poder dormir —le dije—. Pero tenemos que intentarlo, por ella.

Asintió a medias.

—Anda hijo, con Sirius nos quedaremos en un hotel cercano junto con Arthur. Ustedes vayan a descansar. Si sabemos de algo les avisaremos.

Harry hizo amago de abrir la boca, pero se arrepintió. Neville se acercó hasta nosotros.

—Ron consiguió algunos taxis, nos llevarán a la pensión —anunció. Tomó mi mano—. ¿Estás bien querida?

Moví la cabeza.

—Sabes que ninguno lo estará hasta que Ginny despierte.

—Todo saldrá bien —dijo optimista. Me sonrió con ternura y besó mi frente.

Harry se rascó los ojos.

—¿Vienes con nosotros Harry? —le preguntó.

Sorbí mi nariz.

—Le dije que podíamos compartir habitación.

Neville asintió.

—Por supuesto. Nadie merece pasar esta noche solo.

—Gracias —contestó Harry, aunque por su expresión sabía que no estaba con todos sus sentidos puestos en nuestra conversación.

Miré a mi alrededor, alguno de los Weasley habían desaparecido.

—¿Dónde están todos?

—Ya se fueron, Hermione fue la primera en salir —explicó Neville, sus cejas se fruncieron—. No debería pasar por estas emociones, no es bueno para su estado. Le hará mal al bebé.

—Ginny es como su hermana —dije y recordé lo importante que era para mí también, lo que me hizo sentir la garganta estrangulada—. Y la que causó todo esto fue Lavender, ¿entiendes cómo debe sentirse? El mundo maravilloso que había construido en torno a las personas que la rodeaban estaba repleto de mentiras. Necesitaba estar aquí, supongo que era como un modo de sentirse menos culpable por haber creído en Lavender y Molly.

Neville apretó los labios, sabía que tenía algo que rebatirme, pero si no lo hacía era tal vez porque sus palabras podrían causar algún efecto adverso.

—Al menos ya se fue a descansar… esperemos que pueda dormir —dijo. Se giró a Harry—. ¿Vienes?

Harry miró a su padre que conversaba algo con Arthur. El padre de Ginny se veía tan viejo que parecía que a la más mínima brisa de viento se terminaría desarmando.

—Sí —dijo secamente. Sus ojos estaban tan apagados que casi temí que fuera capaz de lanzarse a las líneas del tren. Neville debió haber visto lo mismo porque lo agarró por el codo.

—Nosotros nos retiramos —anunció a ambos padres y a ese tal Sirius. El de Harry se acercó y abrazó a su hijo con fuerza mientras le palmeaba la nuca.

—Todo estará bien —le escuché decir—. Si tenemos novedades les avisaremos.

Asintió.  
Nos retiramos lentamente, yo no podía dejar de mirar hacia atrás, como esperando a que alguien saliera por la puerta de emergencias con novedades.

…

La noche estaba fría y el trayecto a la pensión fue silencioso. Caí dormida en un segundo. Ni siquiera fui capaz de poner atención cuando llegamos y nos instalamos en una habitación estrecha con dos camas muy pegadas. Caímos encima con ropa y apagué mi cerebro.  
Entrada la madrugada desperté con un rayo de sol pálido y frío. Tenía la boca amarga y me dolían los ojos. El brazo de Neville descansaba sobre mi estómago, su respiración era suave y lenta. Volteé la cabeza y descubrí a Harry en la otra cama mirando el techo. Tenía los ojos inyectados, las bolsas bajo éstos negras e hinchadas. Se había quitado la chaqueta, la camisa lucía teñida sobre su pecho. Tenía un brazo doblado sobre la frente y el otro colgando al borde de la cama.

Comprendí que no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche.

…

No habíamos recibido ninguna noticia. Eran casi las diez de la noche del domingo y todos cenabamos en un comedor antiguo como cortesía de la casa. Nadie comió nada.

Gracias a unos primos de Hermione pudimos recuperar nuestras pertenencias del hotel, lo que era una suerte. Logramos tomar una ducha y cambiarnos de ropa. A excepción de Harry, que aún cargaba con la ropa de la fiesta.

Bebí un poco de chocolate caliente y comí un scone añejo. Pronto se me revolvió el estómago y no pude seguir ingiriendo más.  
El silencio era lo más agobiante. Apenas se escuchaba la respiración de cada uno de nosotros. Hasta que un ruido de celular lo rompió.

Harry dio un salto en su silla, se llevó el aparato a la oreja y casi al instante se puso de pie con estrépito.

—Ginny está viva y estable —anunció con una expresión totalmente diferente a la de hacía diez segundos.  
Entre todos nos miramos y sin más comenzamos a reír.

Ginny había sobrevivido. Ahora solo faltaba pasar por la segunda fase, enfrentar la verdad, y todos íbamos a estar ahí para apoyarla.

* * *

**NOTAS**

El punto de vista de Luna era necesario para poder contar las emociones de todos los personajes y no encarcelarme solo en uno. Si hubiera sido desde Harry habría tenido que contar demasiado y no habría podido indagar en Hermione, ni en Molly.  
Luna es un personaje que tiene más autocontrol, lo que la hacía perfecta para tomar detalle de la situación.  
Ya sé que me fui un poco al extremo con el drama, pero la verdad siempre tuve escritas estas escenas en los resúmenes que me había hecho de la historia.  
Lamento mucho lo que le hice a Ginny, pero como he dicho muchas veces, son cosas que suceden para abrirles los ojos a otros personajes.

¡Solo dos capítulos y acaba! ¡No puedo creerlo!  
Gracias por leerme, por apoyarme, por comentar en redes como siempre. ¡Son lo mejor de esta historia!  
¡Nos leemos pronto!

Kate.-


	40. Capítulo 40

**...**

**XL**

**GINNY/HARRY**

_And God knows, that it's hard to find the one…  
But in time…  
All the flowers, turn to face the sun._

* * *

**GINNY**

Abrí los ojos. Me costó un mínimo esfuerzo, era como si los tuviera pegados con pegamento. La luz era tenue, entraba por algún lugar en un pálido tono amarillo.  
Respiré hondamente. Mis huesos se quejaron. Emití un quejido e intenté enfocar a mí alrededor. No entendía nada. ¿Dónde estaba?

Intenté incorporarme pero sentí un tirón desde mi espalda hasta las piernas. Aullé igual que un lobo. Algo no estaba bien. Mi pierna izquierda estaba recostada sobre el colchón, la derecha sin embargo, pendía de algo que la sujetaba del techo, como una hamaca pequeña.

Un sonido parecido a un pitido comenzó a incrementar su velocidad. Miré a mi izquierda, había una maquina que marcaba el ruido con una línea verde.

—¿Pero qué…?

El sonido se volvió más rápido.  
En ese instante alguien abrió una puerta y una mujer vestida de verde ingresó a la habitación dónde estaba, la que aún no lograba distinguir.  
El aroma era algo cítrico con un dejo de cloro que me revolvió el estómago. El brazo derecho lo tenía recostado hacia arriba y una manguera pequeña y delgada salía desde el hueco del codo.

—Estás despierta—dijo la mujer con suavidad, una dulce sonrisa cruzó por su rostro mientras revisaba las maquinas a mí al rededor—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—¿Dónde estoy? —solo pude preguntar—¿Qué es todo esto?

El sonido volvió a incrementarse.

—Tranquilízate, no hará bien que te alteres —pidió con amabilidad. Intenté relajar mi respiración. Se apoyó en la barrera que tenía la cama y volvió a sonreír, solo que la segunda vez fue con un aire un poco más maternal—. Fuiste atropellada anoche. ¿No lo recuerdas?  
Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y un agudo dolor invadió mi cabeza. Me llevé la mano izquierda y sentí una venda.

—No… nada —gemí.

Solo recordaba haber arrancado de la boda luego de las dolorosas palabras de mi madre. Pero hacerlo solo significó volver a sentir aquel dolor, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin que lo pidiera.

—Te pondrás bien…—dijo la mujer que debía ser un médico. Manipuló algo en las bolsas que estaban colgadas sobre el brazo derecho, una tenía un oscuro líquido rojo. Me sentí mareada—. Tal vez estés algo desorientada. Cobraste la conciencia anoche. Una vez que logramos estabilizarte te dejamos dormir. Son las ocho de la mañana del lunes.

—¿Lunes? —susurré sintiendo la garganta seca—. Pero… ¿cómo ocurrió?... ¿Qué… estoy herida? —pregunté asustada, ella suspiró, rodeó la barrera de la cama y se sentó a mis pies.

Nuevamente la mirada maternal hacía aparición.

—Fuiste impactada por una camioneta. Tuviste suerte, fue a poca velocidad, pero aún así conseguiste varias contusiones —explicó—. ¿No recuerdas absolutamente nada?

La última imagen que conjugó mi cerebro fue la de Harry corriendo hacia mí y luego su grito llamándome. Cerré los ojos, eso no era posible. Harry no había ido a la boda.

Mi memoria envió flashes rápidos. Súbitamente acudieron a mi mente imágenes de unas luces intensas y de un dolor horrible que atravesó mi cuerpo.

—Creo que algo recuerdo…—jadeé—. ¿Cómo sucedió? No entiendo…

—Es comprensible, quedaste inconsciente inmediatamente, muchas cosas te parecerán sueños o imágenes borrosas sin sentido —explicó con calma. Se cruzó de brazos y suspiró—. Tu padre me explicó un poco lo que sucedió. Estaban en la boda de uno de tus hermanos y hubo una pelea, escapaste y te embistió una camioneta que era conducido por una chica que ya está detenida por la policía.

Parpadeé confundida sintiendo mi cabeza zumbar.

—¿Qué chica?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Eso no lo sé —se lamentó—. Lo bueno es que ya no podrá hacerte daño. Parece que era alguien con trastornos severos.

Sentí un escalofrío. La única mujer sicópata que conocía y que era capaz de hacer algo así era Lavender. Pero… ¿Sería capaz? ¿Realmente estaba tan loca como para atentar contra mi vida?  
Intenté respirar con tranquilidad, pero fracasé olímpicamente

—¿Arruiné la boda? —no sabía si lo estaba preguntando o aseverando. De todos modos esperaba que la respuesta fuera lo opuesto a lo que creía.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no, pero eso es algo de lo que no debes preocuparte ahora. Tenemos cosas más serias que conversar.

Tuve miedo. Miré mi pierna colgada, ella siguió mi mirada.

—Primero, tu pierna —dijo contestando a mis dudas—. Tuviste una fractura de fémur en dos partes. Hemos tenido que operar y colocar un fierro para unir las piezas.

Temblé. Recordé el viaje a Italia.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo tendré que estar con la pierna así? Tengo un viaje que hacer en dos semanas.

Ella movió la cabeza.

—Lamentablemente deberás esperar al menos un mes para que sane —dijo con tristeza—. Es un hueso quebrado, tiene que soldar. Después de que se haya recuperado podrás viajar con una bota especial que inmovilice tu pierna.

Me sequé las lágrimas con la mano izquierda que estaba vendada. No quise preguntar. Probablemente estaba llena de vendas y parches en todo el cuerpo.

No obstante la mirada de la mujer seguía siendo lastimera.

—¿Hay algo más que no me ha dicho, cierto? —pregunté. Ella asintió con lentitud—. ¿Tengo algo grave? Por favor, dígame, si tengo que enfrentarme a alguna mala noticia prefiero que sea sin anestesia.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior. Luego asintió.

—Perdiste mucha sangre en el accidente —contó—. Al principio creímos que eran por las heridas o que tenías alguna hemorragia interna. Pero en las radiografías salió todo perfecto, tus heridas eran profundas pero no dañaron tejido vital. Así que hicimos exámenes más arduos para comprender de dónde venía la sangre.

Pausó. Parpadeé varias veces. La idea me causó asco y escalofríos.

—¿Y? —insistí. Curiosamente ella tomó mi mano. ¿Qué mierda estaba ocurriendo?

Suspiró e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Es probable que ni siquiera tú tuvieras conocimiento de ello, era demasiado pronto para que siquiera lo adivinaras —explicó—. Pero la pérdida de sangre Ginevra, fue —suspiró—… fue producto de un aborto.

Mi boca se abrió y un dolor desconocido se coló por mis venas. Comencé a temblar y la mano libre me cubrió los labios. Empecé a llorar. Primero despacio, después desconsolada.  
Jamás lo sospeché, jamás lo habría creído. Bajé la mano hasta mi vientre y lo imaginé.  
Ahí, hacía algunas horas había estado mi hijo, o hija.  
Una personita que habíamos creado con… Harry.  
Emití un gemido. Ella apretó mi mano y me dejó llorar.  
De todas las cosas por las que había pasado, de todo el dolor que había sentido a lo largo de los últimos meses, nada se comparaba con eso. Nada.

—¿Cómo pudo ser? ¿Cómo fui tan idiota de no haberme dado cuenta? —lloré. Ella sostuvo mi mano entre las suyas.

—Nada de idiota, esas cosas suceden, hay mujeres que tienen una menstruación atrasada y creen que es eso, cuando en realidad puede ser un aborto. En tu caso no fue una situación normal, por supuesto, pero sucede y mucho. Calculamos que tenías cinco semanas, era probable que ni siquiera hubieras tenido síntomas. Apenas era un mes —apretó más su agarre y me dio unas palmadas—. Lo siento mucho.

Cerré los ojos y sentí mis mejillas empaparse.

—Estaba tan preocupada de otras cosas que ni siquiera noté un retraso —gemí. Recordé que la semana de estrés que había vivido con los últimos detalles del vestido y con los preparativos para viajar a Gales me habían sacado la cuenta. Efectivamente mi periodo no había llegado como siempre. Llevaba dos semanas sin menstruar. Pero había estado tan ocupada en otras cosas que ni siquiera lo había procesado.

—Lamentablemente no puedo hacer nada por tranquilizarte —dijo ella con tristeza—. Pero sí hice lo posible por mantenerte con vida —agregó con un suspiro—. La pérdida fue algo muy terrible de averiguar. Los abortos siempre son una desgracia, como equipo médico fue muy doloroso enterarnos de ello. Pero no pudimos hacer nada —se lamentó—. Ya lo habías perdido en el accidente.

—Lo comprendo…—intenté susurrar—. Gracias por intentarlo.

Sus ojos se fueron hacia arriba, donde colgaba la bolsa con sangre, probablemente. Luego me volvió a mirar.

—Tuviste suerte —prosiguió—. Tu sangre es muy rara y tenemos pocas muestras aquí en el hospital —explicó—. Por suerte tu madre se ofreció y pudimos…

—¿Qué? —exclamé—. ¿Mi madre?

Ella asintió.

—Tu madre fue la donadora —me dijo con calma—. Fue una suerte que compartiera la misma sangre. Sin la transfusión no habríamos podido operarte, estabas tan débil que podías morir.

La maquina que contaba los latidos de mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse alarmantemente. Me miró asustada.

—Calma, por favor, no te pongas ansiosa… —me pidió. Se levantó, extrajo una jeringa de algún lado y le agregó a la bolsa de líquido transparente que colgaba al lado de la de sangre. La sangre de mi madre.  
A los pocos minutos sentí como si un suave sopor me inundara. La maquina bajó la intensidad del sonido.

—Te coloqué un tranquilizante —me explicó, su voz me llegaba suave y cálida—. No te quedarás dormida pero te mantendrá relajada. Es mejor que no te alteres.

Asentí.

—¿Mi… mi familia sabe…?—la lengua me pesaba un poco, pero aún podía controlarla.

Me miró con curiosidad.

—Saben todo lo que deben saber.

La información penetró mi cerebro pero no alertó a mi corazón. Al parecer el relajante impedía que sacara conclusiones.

—¿Están aquí?

Sonrió.

—Todos —dijo con suavidad—. Incluso tu novio. El pobre no se ha alejado de la sala de espera, está desesperado por verte.

La miré con sorpresa, la cabeza me latió levemente.

—¿Novio? —pregunté, ella asintió.

—Podrás hablar con él más tarde si lo deseas. Es tu madre la que quiere verte primero. Solo si lo deseas, por supuesto.

Intenté comprender lo que me estaba diciendo pero el calmante impedía que pudiera analizar las palabras, sacar ideas.

Sin embargo hice un esfuerzo. Mi madre quería verme.

Desvié la mirada por un instante y suspiré. El tranquilizante estaba impidiendo que sintiera emociones fuertes, lo que era bueno tomando en cuenta mi estado de salud. Sin embargo, una parte de mí quería sentir rabia, frustración, alegría, miedo, algo…

—¿Quieres que la llame? —me preguntó. Le devolví la mirada. No le contesté—. Hizo algo muy valioso por tu vida —prosiguió. Mi cabeza batallaba contra el tranquilizante. Finalmente unas lágrimas cayeron por mis ojos hacia los costados.

—No sé qué hacer…—admití. Ella frunció el ceño.

—Entiendo que hay algo extraño en torno a tu madre —me dijo con suavidad—. Y no es de mi incumbencia lo que suceda entre tú y ella, pero… realmente creo que deberías verla.

Moví la cabeza.

—No me siento capaz… no...—comencé a respirar agitada—. Ella donó su sangre pero es lo único bueno que ha hecho por mí —le solté. Sentí un sabor amargo en la lengua. La mujer entornó sus ojos y luego me tomó la mano que estaba conectada a la sangre.

—Lo comprendo —me dijo. La miré sorprendida—. No puedo adivinar la relación que tienen ambas, pero si de algo te sirve, como consejo de madre e hija que soy, solo te puedo decir que lo único que te va a sanar y va quitar ese dolor que llevas encima es perdonar.

La miré como si estuviera loca.

—¿Qué? —jadeé. El tranquilizante impidió que me excitara para poder gritar—. ¿Perdonarla?

Mi cabeza recordó todos sus desplantes, gritos, burlas… especialmente su último deseo. Negué con la cabeza.

—No puedo —aseguré—. No puedo…

Ella apretó más mi mano.

—No lo digo que lo hagas por ella, sino por ti —aconsejó—. A nadie le hace bien vivir con odio. Perdonar no significa que te hagas su amiga, que olvides el pasado. No sé qué sucedió entre tú y ella, pero ¿realmente quieres seguir viviendo con ese dolor toda la vida? Tus heridas físicas sanaran en menos de dos semanas, pero esas que tienes aquí —dijo tocándome el pecho—. Van a quedar para siempre —respiré profundamente—. Perdónala, devuélvele el dolor, devuélvele tus culpas, y que ella se haga cargo de lo que te hizo. Tú habrás cumplido con calmar tú alma y corazón, si ella no sabe vivir con el perdón es problema suyo.

Asentí. En cierto modo sus palabras me hicieron sentido. Pero aún no lograba procesarlas con profundidad.  
Si perdonaba a mi madre ¿significaba aquello que olvidaría todo lo que me había hecho? ¿Cómo podía perdonar a alguien que me había dañado tanto? ¿Qué había deseado mi muerte? No. No podía. Sin embargo, la mujer tenía razón. Si no acababa con todo ese asunto viviría toda mi vida sin haber aclarado las cosas con mi madre. Perdonada o no, tenía que hablar con ella.  
Estaba en un hospital. Había sido golpeada, insultada, atropellada, casi violada y… había perdido un hijo del que no sabía su existencia.  
¿Qué podía ser peor?

Finalmente, suspiré.

—Está bien —acepté—. Puede llamar a mamá.

Una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en sus labios. El tranquilizante impedía que el corazón me latiera deprisa, de algún modo no me importaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Tal vez era bueno. Así no analizaba tanto la situación. De no haber estado medicada tal vez me habría alterado y todo habría sido peor.

—Le pediré que entre —susurró. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta.

Cerré los ojos, asentí. Y esperé.  
Por un segundo me pareció que los minutos pasaban lentamente o que bien había pasado mucho rato sin que nada sucediera. En algún momento comencé a quedarme dormida.  
La maquina a mi lado daba "bips" acompasados, el sol que entraba por la venta había comenzado a subir y poco a poco entibiaba las sábanas.  
El bip subió un tono cuando la puerta se abrió. No podía sabe quien venía porque había un corto pasillo entre la puerta y la cama, o al menos así parecía.  
Escuché pasos y luego mamá apareció. La maquina apresuró los "bips", pero el calmante volvió a hacer efecto. Comencé a molestarme, ¿era muy grave si se alteraba mi conducta?

Se detuvo frente a la cama, tenía unas ojeras horribles y se había cambiado el vestido de la boda por un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa con las que pocas veces le había visto. Su cabello seguía con las ondas del peinado que se había hecho, pero ya no llevaba maquillaje.

Le sostuve la mirada un instante, casi esperando a que me recriminara algo. Que me tratara de idiota por haberme parado frente a la camioneta o que me culpara por no haber muerto de una forma más espectacular.

De ella podía esperar cualquier cosa francamente.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó. Su voz sonaba rasposa y distorsionada como si se hubiera rajado la garganta.

—Podría estar peor —contesté. Recordé la pérdida y quise llorar, pero no quería quebrarme ante ella. Suspiré para despejar la presión en el pecho—. Gracias por la donación.

Pareció sorprendida. Se llevó una mano al pecho, noté un pedazo de papel arrugado.

—Era lo que menos podía hacer…

Reí amargamente.

—¿Después de haberme deseado la muerte? —no pude evitarlo, tenía que escupir lo que sentía. Mamá no podría violentarme a sabiendas de que todos podían estar afuera esperando por verme. La vi temblar—. ¿Esta fue tu forma de sentirte menos culpable, no? Porque si hubiera muerto no habría existido mucha diferencia.

—No sabes lo que dices…—balbuceó, las lágrimas arañaron su rostro—. Eres mi hija, yo…

—¿Ahora recuerdas que soy tu hija? —quería exacerbarme, quería gritar, pero la mierda de calmante me lo impedía. Sonaba más bien como si acabara de despertar.

—Hay cosas que no podrías comprender —intentó excusarse. Volví a reír.

—Sé todo sobre Saoirse, y sí, puedo imaginar el dolor que viviste con su muerte, pero eso no te daba derecho a odiarme por ello —dije dolida—. Soy tan hija tuya como ella, no es culpa mía que seamos iguales, que sea el reflejo de una persona que ya no existe y que creaste en tu cabeza según tus ideales. Somos dos almas diferentes mamá, y aún así sigo siendo tu hija…

Se llevó el papel arrugado a la boca y gimió. Poco a poco el dolor que había llevado por tanto tiempo cumulado en el pecho se estaba comenzando a dispersar.

—Necesito que entiendas…—pidió—. Ginny, Saoirse era la única hija que esperaba, tu llegada fue una sorpresa. Saoirse era la hija saludable, su sonrisa iluminaba todos mis días, era la primera mujercita de nuestra familia. Yo te di por muerta apenas naciste… eras tan pequeña que no existía ninguna posibilidad que sobrevivieras, pero lo hiciste —jadeó, su voz se transformó en un sonido lleno de grietas—. Jamás creí que la cura le costara la vida a la hija que tanto esperé…

—Ya cállate —espeté dolida. Sentí que el pelo se me había pegado a la cara, estaba llorando—. ¿Es que no te escuchas? Acabas de admitir que yo era la sobra, no te importaba mi vida porque tus sentimientos siempre estuvieron ahí por Saoirse —gemí—. ¿No te da vergüenza siquiera? ¿Algo de culpa? ¿No te sientes una mierda después de todo lo que sientes y piensas de mí?

—Solo quiero que comprendas…—graznó.

—¿Comprender qué? ¿Quieres que te justifique? ¿Qué olvide todos tus desplantes? —comencé a llorar, el efecto del tranquilizante no dejaba que me alterara, pero el dolor emergía igualmente—. Jamás podré entenderte mamá, jamás podré comprender cómo es que una madre puede amar a un hijo por encima de otro. Se supone que el amor de las madres es tan puro que es igual para todos sus hijos, ¿cómo es posible que yo no haya siquiera ganado un poco de ese afecto?

—Lo lamento tanto…—lloró. Moví la cabeza. El bip me desesperaba.

—¿Lo lamentas? —pregunté dolida—. ¿Lo lamentas por ti o por mí? ¿Y si hubiera muerto? ¿Sería más fácil tu vida? —me pasé la mano vendada por las mejillas, sentí la nariz llena de agua. Intenté sentarme pero me mareé un instante, ella emitió un susurro doloroso—. No lo entiendo —gimoteé—. Soy una buena persona. Soy noble, empática, independiente, intento ser solidaria y comprensiva, tengo varios defectos, puedo ser inmadura, desordenada, enojona, pero eso no me hace una mala persona —lloré casi con desesperación, como si con ello pudiera cambiarle su forma de pensar.

Ella hipó y luego de un rato se sentó en el borde de la cama. Nos miramos a los ojos sin parpadear. Estiró su mano y agarró la que estaba conectada a las bolsas, sorprendiéndome. Quise quitarla pero me la aferró con fuerza.

—Perdóname…—pidió con fuerza—. Ya sé que nunca podré conseguirlo, pero… Quiero volver al inicio, quiero remediar nuestra relación…

Debía admitir que sus palabras me sorprendieron. No quería perdonarla, no podía ser tan fácil. Las palabras de la médico cobraron vida en mi cabeza.  
Si quería liberarme de las cadenas que me ataban al odio de mi madre tenía que comenzar por desprenderme de él. Perdonarla era perdonarme a mí misma por dejar que su odio afectara mi vida y toda mi existencia.

—No podemos comenzar desde cero mientras sigas queriendo ver en mí a Saoirse —dije—. Tienes que comenzar a verme a mí, a Ginevra. Yo soy tu otra hija, no soy una copia, no soy un reflejo, soy otra persona —cerré los ojos, ella contuvo mi mano—. ¿Si George o Fred tuvieran que dar la vida por el otro, odiarías al gemelo que quedase con vida solo porque te recuerda al que murió? —pregunté abriendo los ojos y viéndola con intensidad—. Yo te responderé a eso: No, no lo harías. Porque los aprendiste a amar por separado, los amas como individuos independientes, algo que no hiciste conmigo. No puedo perdonarte el que no me ames, porque eso no depende de mí, pero podría perdonarme a mí misma por haberme sentido disminuida por ti…—suspiré, ella se llevó el pañuelo a la boca—. Si te perdono, quiero que sepas que no lo hago por ti, porque no te lo mereces, _es para estar en paz conmigo misma_. La transfusión de sangre te la agradezco, aunque sé que lo hiciste para que la culpa no te carcomiera —moví la cabeza, no soportaba más sentir la cara y el pelo mojados, hasta la almohada estaba empapada—. No sé si algún día podamos tener una relación normal mamá, porque intenté de todo para que así fuera y jamás me diste una oportunidad. Si ahora quieres que nos comportemos como madre e hija, lo veo difícil —me pasé la mano izquierda por la cara empapando la venda—. Yo te quiero ¿sabes? De algún modo extraño que no me puedo explicar, te quiero —comencé a llorar con dolor al recordar las cosas que me habían sucedido a lo largo de los últimos meses, al parecer, el efecto del sedante iba perdiendo fuerza—. Cuando Michael intentó violarme y no estabas ahí para darme un abrazo, para apoyarme, para decirme que todo estaba bien, descubrí que no significaba nada para ti. Descubrí que desperdicié años de mi vida queriendo a alguien que no siente ni el más mínimo aprecio por mí.

Lanzó un gemido y luego aulló. Fue tan doloroso que casi sentí lástima. Se arrojó sobre las mantas que cubrían mi pierna sana y se aferró a ellas.

—No sigas por favor, basta… —lloró amargamente—. Sé que no merezco perdón de nadie, sé que no te merezco a ti cómo hija… perdóname…. Nunca quise que te sucediera nada malo —hipó. Levantó la cabeza, sus ojos estaban tan hinchados que los parpados cubrían las pestañas—. El día del ataque lloré toda la noche por ti, me negaba a visitarte porque me obligué a mí misma a tenerte resentimiento, cada vez que sentía algo de lastima, de dolor, de compasión por ti, me bloqueaba. Era mejor decirte cosas malas que comenzar a actuar como una madre… Quererte significaba dejar atrás a Saoirse, y no puedo hacerlo… no puedo…

Sentí que algo agudo me golpeaba el pecho, pero la maquina siguió con el bip a ritmo normal, tal vez un poco más rápido. El dolor venía desde dentro de mí.

—Saoirse está muerta mamá —dije angustiada—. No va a volver y no la verás en mí, nunca, jamás. ¿Crees que está muy orgullosa por el trato que me has dado durante veintiséis años? Quererme un poco no significaba olvidarla, significaba honrarla… Dios mamá —hipé—. Eres mi mamá, eres la persona que me dio la vida, ¿cómo puedes hacerme esto? ¿Qué esperas de mí?

Se levantó lentamente y se inclinó una poco hacia mí. Si la hubiese visto en la calle no habría podido reconocerla. Estaba hecha un desastre.

—Quiero saber que podrás perdonarme, necesito vivir en paz Ginny, necesito saber que tengo una oportunidad para redimirme contigo.

Suspiré y liberé el aire por la boca. Miré al techo como si ahí pudiera encontrar alguna respuesta.

—Cuando salga de aquí… —susurré—…. Cuando salga de aquí, luego de la recuperación me iré a Italia —me miró con atención—. Conseguí un trabajo. Si todo sale bien podré convertirme en una diseñadora de renombre —aspiré la nariz—. No sé cuánto tiempo me quede allá. Tal vez un año, tal vez para siempre —la miré, me lamí los labios—. Tendrás mucho tiempo para pensar, para estar lejos de mí y conseguir un sicólogo que pueda ayudarte con el duelo de Saoirse que nunca hiciste. Cargaste todo ese dolor y la rabia que sentiste por su muerte sobre mí. Necesitas tratarte o seguirás haciéndole daño a todos los que te rodean… ¿o crees que papá puede seguir viviendo así? ¿Y mis hermanos?

Su ceño se frunció levemente.

—Es… es fantástico que puedas ir a Italia, eres una gran diseñadora —me dijo. Abrí los ojos impresionada. En todos mis años de vida era la primera vez que me daba un cumplido. Real o no, fue una sorpresa que lo admitiera—. Sé que no me creerás, pero tengo todos los recortes de los vestidos que salieron en las revistas. Y el de Hermione y el tuyo quedaron maravillosos… —La miré sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Suspiró—. No te odio hija y no quiero que pienses eso. Sí te quiero… solo que mi corazón no me deja sentirlo más allá, Siento que amarte a ti significa dejar de amar a Saoirse.

Me mordí los labios.

—¿Acaso amas menos a cada uno de tus hijos por cada uno que nació después? —contesté—. ¿Amas más a George por encima de Fred? No puedo entender la diferencia mamá, y sé que costará trabajo que tú lo veas como yo lo veo. Como todos lo ven. Por eso, tienes que ir a un sicólogo. Necesitas limpiar tus demonios. No lo hagas por mí, hazlo por ti, por nuestra familia —. Miré alrededor, la maquina del bip había subido la intensidad pero se mantenía estable—. Nada de todo esto habría sucedido si me hubieses aceptado como tu otra hija desde el momento que yo salí del hospital cuando era bebé —susurré—. Si me hubieras amado y apoyado desde el principio jamás habrías dejado que me involucrara con alguien como Michael, jamás habrías dejado que Lavender entrara a nuestras vidas. Jamás habría sido atropellada por ella… y jamás habría perdido a mi hijo —jadeé. El desconsuelo me invadió y comencé a llorar—. Dios… ¿viste dónde nos llevó todo esto? Se perdió una vida igualmente. La de una personita de la que ni siquiera sabía su existencia y que sin embargo siento que amo y que habría amado más que a nadie en el mundo.

—Ginny… —dijo con ternura. Me sentí extraña con aquel tono, un tono que jamás había usado conmigo. Entonces hizo algo que no me esperaba, algo que no había ocurrido en todos mis años de vida. Se inclinó sobre mí y me abrazó. Mi madre me abrazó—… Perdóname hija.

Sorbí la nariz. Sentí el aroma de su cabello. Aún conservaba el tenue perfume que se había colocado en la boda. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con aquel momento? ¿Por qué tenía que haber sucedido justamente después de que algo terrible me ocurriese? ¿Por qué no podía haber sido así toda la vida?

Suspiré erráticamente.

—Lo intentaré, con el tiempo lograré perdonarte por completo…—susurré. Levantó la cabeza y nos miramos a los ojos—. Pero no te perdonaré para que creas que olvidaré todo lo que me hiciste, porque nunca lo voy a olvidar. Jamás olvidaré lo que me dijiste. Lo que deseaste. Sin importar cuánto cambien nuestras vidas en el futuro a partir de ahora, lo que sucedió entre nosotras quedará por siempre en mi memoria —dije con calma—. Intentaré perdonarte porque no quiero vivir odiándote. Quiero que sepas que soy justa y que quiero que tengas una segunda oportunidad para conocerme mejor. Estaremos lejos durante mucho tiempo, tendrás que recuperar tu sensatez en mi ausencia, aprender a vivir contigo misma sin tanto odio. Tendrás que enterrar el dolor y aprender de él para que no vuelvas hacerme daño jamás. Porque si vuelves a hacerlo y todo esto es una pantalla solo porque estoy hospitalizada… bien, la vida se encargará de mostrarte de la forma más dura lo equivocada que estabas conmigo.

—Eres demasiado buena para ser mi hija… —pareció sorprendida de sus palabras. Negué con la cabeza.

—Todo lo que soy lo aprendí de papá, de mis hermanos, de Luna, de Hermione… soy lo que soy gracias a las personas que me aman, no gracias a ti —puntualicé—. No estoy siendo buena contigo, estoy actuando justamente. No debería perdonarte, pero estoy cansada de pelear. Si te perdono, al menos quedo con la conciencia tranquila sabiendo que ya cumplí con mi trabajo. Ahora te toca a ti. Perdónate tú misma. Porque si no lo haces jamás podrás ser feliz. Y despídete de Saoirse. Deja de buscarla en mí, tienes que separarnos. Imagínanos como Fred y George. Yo soy Ginny mamá, no mi hermana.

Ella asintió. Una sonrisa sincera que jamás había visto cruzó por su rostro hinchado.

—Lo comprendo… gracias…

Sabía que tal vez estaba siendo demasiado débil, pero estaba cansada de vivir así. Ya había cumplido con mi parte. Ahora le tocaba a ella remediar su vida.

Y si en el futuro lográbamos entendernos, bien. Pero sabía que nunca seríamos una madre e hijas normales.

Unos golpes suaves sonaron en la puerta. Mamá se enderezó y yo me sequé las lágrimas. La mujer que me había atendido se asomó por el pasillo con una sonrisa.

—Ya han pasado veinte minutos —dijo mirando a mi madre—. Ginevra no puedo pasar por muchas emociones, necesita descansar. Si quiere puede venir mañana.

Mamá asintió.

—Sí, gracias —se levantó de la cama y volvió a hacer algo que me dejó paralizada: me besó la frente—. Espero que te recuperes pronto.

Solo pude asentir.

—Gracias…—susurré.

Desapareció tras el pasillo y la doctora se acercó hasta mí.

—¿Mejor? —me preguntó mientras revisaba las maquinas e inyectaba algo a una manguera que salía de mi brazo. Intenté alzar un hombro.

—No lo sé…—dudé. No sabía cómo me sentía. Cogió unos pañuelos y una toalla del baño y me lavó la cara secándome las lágrimas.

—Dale tiempo al tiempo…—susurró. Suspiré.

—No sé si hice lo correcto.

—Si estás en paz contigo, sí lo fue —dijo con un poco más de veracidad. Me llevé la mano al pecho, había algo dentro de mí que ya no me angustiaba, que ya no me dolía como antes.

—Eso espero…

Me sonrió y miró una tabla con anotaciones que estaba sobre un mueble repleto de cajones.

—Te dejaré descansar. Tus exámenes han salido estables así que más tarde te traerán comida. ¿Algo en especial?

Arrugué un ojo y fruncí los labios.

—Soy vegetariana —dije insegura. Ella asintió.

—No hay problema —me guiñó el ojo y anotó algo más en la tabla. Luego se giró para salir—. Si estás de ánimo más tarde podrás ver al resto de tu familia.

—Estupendo —sonreí. Se apoyó en la pared del pasillo y me miró por encima del hombro.

—¿Qué le digo a tu novio? No se ha separado de la puerta desde que entró tu madre—

El cuerpo se me paralizó por completo y la máquina de los bips se aceleró. Ella sonrió—. Le pediré que venga más tarde.

Me guiñó el ojo de nuevo y la escuché cerrar la puerta. Al menos ella parecía entender todas y cada una de mis acciones y emociones.

Miré hacia el costado donde solo podía ver la pared del pasillo. Harry estaba a unos pocos metros de mí. Y solo una puerta nos separaba.

Suspiré. Necesitaba poner bajo control mis emociones. Después de lo de mi madre tenía muchísimo en qué pensar y ver a Harry no me ayudaría, al menos hasta ese momento.

De todos modos ¿Qué diablos hacía él ahí?

Cerré los ojos sintiéndome extraña, con las emociones envolviéndome cada célula de mi cuerpo. Por un segundo quise desaparecer.  
¿Qué quería? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Realmente había estado en la fiesta? Comencé a sentirme cansada y bostecé sin proponerlo. Los ojos me pesaban. Me habían dado un relajante potente.  
Querían que durmiera.

Y lo agradecí.

…

Desperté con el aroma de la comida. Una enfermera me ayudó a sentarme entre varios cojines y a acomodar la pierna operada para que no me doliera ni molestara.  
No estaba soso, pero tampoco espectacular. En la bandeja venía una sopa de verduras sin sal, un plato de tallarines con salsa de champiñones también sin sal y un vaso de jugo de frutas que tampoco tenía azúcar. El postre era un pudín con sabor a caramelo que al menos estaba un poco más dulce.

Cuando terminé y la enfermera se llevó la bandeja sonaron golpes en la puerta. El corazón comenzó a latirme y los bips subieron de intensidad. Tal vez era papá. Podía serlo…

Tragué saliva.

—Pasa… —mi voz sonó más aguda de lo que esperaba.

Los pasos fueron lentos y acompasados. Fijé la mirada en la pared del pasillo, entonces se asomó.

—Ginny…

Abrí la boca al verlo pero no supe qué decir. Por el contrario, mi pecho se llenó de una sensación acida y dolorosa. Solté aire por la boca al no poder contenerlo, me temblaron los labios. Él hizo lo mismo. Inevitablemente comenzamos a llorar y él se acercó hasta la cama con rapidez. Nos abrazamos y no pensé en nada más. Nada más que en lo que había perdido.

—Lo lamento tanto…—gimió en mi hombro.  
Recordé mi propia promesa de no volver a llorar jamás, pero en solo unas horas la había roto con creces. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Después de todo lo que me había ocurrido, después de todo lo que había pasado… al parecer el único modo de librarme de aquel dolor, de aquel calvario, era echándolo fuera.  
Llorar era lo único que podía hacer.

Entonces recordé por qué razón primero había acudido sola a la boda… por qué había decidido marcharme a Italia.

Lo empujé con suavidad.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté controlando mi voz. Él tembló y se alejó con suavidad quedando sentado cerca de mis piernas. Lucía terrible.

—Tenía que hablar contigo —su voz estaba rasposa, agria, como si no hubiera dormido en días.

—Hablar…—suspiré. Intenté levantarme un poco para quedar un poco más sentada, la pierna colgada me dio un tirón. Él se alarmó y estiró su brazo hacia mí.

—¿Te duele? ¿Quieres que llame a la enfermera?

—No… está bien —me quejé con suavidad. Logré acomodarme y pude recolocar la pierna a una altura que no me molestara.

Bajó el brazo. Nos miramos un rato sin decir nada.

—¿Por qué viniste Harry? Creí que las cosas habían quedado claras entre nosotros.

Bajó la mirada.

—No —susurró con firmeza—. No quedaron… al menos hasta que sepas lo que realmente siento.

El extinguido calorcito al que estaba acostumbrada surgió de la nada invadiendo mi pecho. Pero no quise sonreír.

—¿Y sientes algo realmente Harry? ¿Acaso quieres algo más que a ti mismo, algo que no sea tu libertad que tanto aprecias? —espeté. Inevitablemente recordé la pérdida y el nudo en la garganta casi me hace lanzar un gemido.

—Sí, a ti —dijo sin balbucear, mirándome directo a los ojos. Cogió mi mano vendada y enredó nuestros dedos. Abrí mucho los ojos, el calor se expandió en todas direcciones.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté sorprendida. Intenté quitar los dedos pero él me lo impidió.

—A ti, a ti te quiero, siempre te quise —las palabras salieron atropelladamente, como si las vomitara—. Fui a la boda para poder decírtelo, para poder retractarme, pedirte perdón por haber sido tan idiota, por haber sido tan ciego ante lo obvio —jadeó—. Me enamoré de ti desde el primer momento que te vi vestida con esa estúpido suéter rosa. Jamás quise aceptarlo porque sentir algo así significaba compromiso, atención, responsabilidad… algo que jamás he aprendido… Pero fue demasiado. Soy un imbécil, jodí todo lo bueno que me había pasado y ahora estás aquí… —me soltó la mano y se pasó las suyas por la cara. Mi cabeza había entrado en estado de shock cuando dijo que estaba enamorado de mí… Enamorado…—. Dios…cuando te vi siendo golpeada por esa camioneta… —el jadeo que emitió fue tan doloroso que el control que tenía sobre mis lágrimas comenzó a ceder—. Ginny… creí que moría… creí que estabas muerta, creí que te había perdido sin que supieras cuánto lamentaba todo lo que había ocurrido, sin que supieras cuanto te quiero…

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente. Las lágrimas bañaron mis mejillas lentamente. Si seguía así iba a necesitar varios litros de agua para rehidratarme.

—Pero sí…—el aire escapó temblorosa de mis labios—… sí murió alguien…

Nos miramos e inevitablemente comenzamos a llorar con un dolor diferente. Quise abrazarlo pero no por ser él, era porque era el único que compartía el mismo dolor.  
Emití un quejido doloroso con la boca cerrada, no quería gritar como mi cuerpo aclamaba por hacerlo. Pero no aguanté. Me llevé la mano libre a la boca y cerré el puño con la otra. El movimiento me ardió por la aguja que estaba enterrada en el codo.

Y grité agobiada dejando que aquel dolor desconocido saliera por mi boca y liberara mi pecho. Le había pedido a mi madre que dejara ir a Saoirse, que viviera el duelo.  
Yo acababa de vivir lo mismo.  
Tenía que llorar por mi hijo. Tenía que dejarlo ir.

Apreté fuertemente los ojos y luego unos abrazos me envolvieron. Me aferraron con fuerza. Lloró con la misma desesperación que yo.

—No es justo…—lloré—. No es justo, no lo sabía… si lo hubiera sabido…

—No te culpes…—lloró conmigo—. No quiero que vivas con esa culpa…

—¿Cómo fui tan idiota? —nos separamos un instante y secó mis lágrimas—. Tuve señales y nunca las noté… No tenía que acabar así…

Se quedó en silencio un instante. Me acarició la mejilla.

—¿Y si lo hubieras sabido, qué habrías hecho? ¿Me habrías dicho?

Su pregunta me hizo estremecer. ¿Qué habría hecho si hubiera descubierto el embarazo después de la boda? ¿Si nada hubiera sucedido? ¿Habría sido capaz de decirle sabiendo que él ya había elegido vivir su libertad?

—No lo sé… —admití, me miró con sorpresa—. Lo siento, pero… Después de todo lo que vi de ti, lo que sabía de ti, ¿realmente habrías aceptado hacerte cargo? Habrías creído que te quería amarrar. Ni siquiera sé si hubiera tenido el valor de buscarte para decírtelo —gemí. Comprendí que ni siquiera había pensado en las posibilidades. ¿Qué habría ocurrido con mi viaje a Italia? ¿Habría sido capaz de criar a un hijo sola, lejos de todo el mundo? —. Habría tenido miedo…—confesé.

Movió la cabeza lentamente, asintiendo. Se giró hacia un lado, llevó las manos a sus muslos y miró por la única ventana que había en la habitación y que estaba cubierta por una persiana.

—Si hubieras tenido miedo de contarme, si no hubieras tenido el valor para buscarme… aquello solo… solo habría sido por mi culpa —sorbí mi nariz—. Si tienes esa idea de mí es solo porque yo te hice creer que era un irresponsable, un inmaduro, alguien que no se hace cargo de sus acciones… y sí, lo fui, siempre fui así… hasta que me involucré contigo.

La palabra en sí sonó bastante mal, poco sentimental, pero me había inundado de algo más esperanzador. Nunca sabría qué habría sucedido si el embarazo hubiese seguido su curso. Si lo hubiese descubierto algunas semanas más tarde. Pero ya no servía de nada cuestionarse los "y si", porque ya lo habíamos perdido y jamás sabríamos qué hubiese ocurrido después.

—De todos modos ya no importa…—murmuré con dolor—. Ya no está y no quiero vivir de suposiciones. Solo sé lo que quiero hacer ahora.

Se acercó hasta mí y entornó sus ojos bajo las cejas. Se veía bastante mal. Tenía la piel ajada, las ojeras curtidas y moradas, los ojos inyectados y los labios secos. Vestía un pantalón que me recordaba a uno que usaba Ron, tal vez se lo había prestado.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —rectificó—. Ginny —tomó mi mano nuevamente, lo miré fijamente y descubrí que no podía estar sin él, pero… pero no podía. No después de todo lo que había sucedido—. ¿Qué va a ocurrir con nosotros? Vine hasta aquí para poder decirte que te quiero, que quiero estar contigo, pedirte formalmente que seas mi novia, tener citas normales, salir a cenar, ver películas, comer pizzas, discutir…

Reí un poco con lo último y quise llorar —otra vez—, por todo lo que había dicho. Respiré profundamente llenándome de valor para lo que le iba a pedir, algo que me iba a costar soportar, pero era lo correcto.

—Lo que vamos a hacer es que tú te vas a ir a Hong Kong y yo a Italia, como siempre fue el plan —dije con seguridad. Sus labios se abrieron temblorosos.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no…?

Le apreté la mano.

—Quiero estar contigo… lo que siento por ti no se olvida de la noche a la mañana —expliqué—. Pero tú necesitas vivir otras experiencias, tienes que madurar… y yo… yo me iré de todos modos a Italia Harry. No me quedaré aquí por mucho. Apenas mi pierna mejore me marcharé, como era mi plan original.

—Entonces me iré contigo —gimió—. Voy contigo e iniciamos una vida juntos en Italia.

Sonreí enternecida pero sabía que había un rictus de dolor en la comisura de mis labios, podía sentirlo.

—No Harry —sollocé—. Yo voy sola. Quiero hacerlo sola.

La sombra de dolor que se cernió sobre sus ojos me apretó el corazón. Él alojaba una esperanza, pero yo no podía dársela. Lo quería, lo necesitaba, pero también quería estar sola, alejarme de todo y de todos. Quería empezar de nuevo.

—¿Entonces esto se termina aquí? —susurró dolido. Miré mis manos y suspiré.

—No quiero que termine —dije, me miró sin entender—. Harry, lo que me hiciste no te lo puedo perdonar. Sé que no teníamos una relación pero había una promesa intrínseca en todo lo que vivimos los últimos meses. Me sentí traicionada y con lo que sucedió ahora… —Respiré hondamente—. Haber descubierto el embarazo solo me hace cuestionarme sobre las posibilidades que habrían existido en el futuro y ninguna respuesta es positiva —expliqué—. Si pudiera albergar alguna esperanza ante las posibilidades tal vez podríamos intentarlo de nuevo. Pero no quiero arriesgarme una vez más, quiero estar sola un tiempo para poder encontrarme conmigo, quiero saber qué deseo, qué quiero para mi vida… y tú eres uno de esos deseos. Pero necesito que también hagas algo por ti. Si queremos tener un futuro juntos, si existe una mínima posibilidad de tener algo juntos, tienes que hacer ese viaje y redescubrirte, averiguar qué deseas… —le tomé la mano, el apretó mis dedos—. Si al cabo de un año seguimos sintiendo lo mismo, hemos sanado las heridas y hemos madurado… podremos volver a intentarlo.

Lo vi asentir y una sonrisa triste asomó en sus labios.

—¿Estás dispuesta a tener una relación a larga distancia? —preguntó. Noté un brillo desconocido en sus ojos, como si aún tuviera esperanzas. Le sonreí de vuelta.

—Solo si estás dispuesto a serme fiel —contesté con calma, me miró seriamente—. Tendremos un año para pensar, si finalmente decides seguir con la vida que siempre has tenido te agradecería que me lo hicieras saber antes de confiar en que tenemos algo seguro.

—¿Crees que tendré tiempo de conocer a alguna chica estando allá? —rió—. Mi padre hará hasta lo imposible para que no saque la nariz del trabajo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que irás? —pregunté con un dejo de dolor pero a la vez con la esperanza de que realmente quisiera dar un paso adelante.

Su semblante se entristeció.

—Yo… yo quiero estar contigo, Ginny. No sé si pueda tolerar un año, ni siquiera sé si me guste estar allá, tal vez no lo resista y vuelva… o vaya a Italia por ti —me miró intensamente—. Pero si realmente quieres que lo haga, si crees que será bueno para ambos… —suspiró y asintió—. Entonces sí, lo haré, por ti… por nosotros —pausó, amplié mi sonrisa—. Si antes mi padre te quería ahora te pondrá un altar por haber conseguido lo imposible.

Reí sintiendo la nariz tapada. Nos miramos y comprendí que a pesar de todo no podía estar sin él, ni siquiera sabía cómo lo haría estando lejos. Pero tenía que acostumbrarme. Era el único modo de poder darle fuerzas a esta relación, era la única forma para que él reaccionara.

—Será solo un año —susurré. En realidad, él estaría fuera un año, yo aún no sabía por cuánto tiempo me marcharía, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo. Me bastaba con que existiera una promesa entre ambos—. Podremos hacerlo.

Asintió con lentitud.

—¿Significa esto que me has perdonado?

Sonreí con tristeza.

—Significa que estás a prueba Potter —bromeé—. Necesito volver a confiar en ti, no me pidas que lo haga en menos de cinco días.

Asintió con pesadumbre.

—Entiendo…—tomó mi mano y se la llevó a la boca. Sentí sus labios sobre mis nudillos y un estremecimiento recorrió mi espalda—. Te probaré que eres solo tú quien me importa. Volveré a ganar tu confianza.

Me beso la mano. Fue casi como un juramento tácito ligado a sus palabras. Liberé mis dedos y con suavidad los deslicé rosando su mentón, aferrándolos al borde del cuello aquella camisa ajada y que se parecía mucho a una que usaba Neville. Harry estaba vistiendo ropa prestada, pero no quise preguntar.  
Actué sin analizar mucho lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero lo necesitaba a pesar de todo. Lo jalé por el cuello y él sin ningún esfuerzo se inclinó sobre mí, hasta que nos besamos.  
Fue un beso simple, superficial, pero llenó de calor mi pecho.

—¿Es una promesa? —susurré con los ojos cerrados. Rosó mi nariz con la suya.

—Promesa, juramento, lo que quieras —reí y él también—. ¿Puedo decirles a todos que eres mi novia entonces?

Solté una risa que sonó extraña.

—¿Lo soy?

Frunció el ceño de manera graciosa.

—Creí que habíamos quedado en eso —bufó. Volví a reír.

—Creo que eso lo sabremos después de un año, Harry —puntualicé. Frunció la nariz—. Pero podemos ser amigos con exclusividad —dije mirando hacia el lado como quien no quiere la cosa, torció los labios en aquella sonrisa sardónica que tan bien conocía—. Dijiste que no te gustaban los títulos y la verdad es que no querría ponerle nombre a lo nuestro. Solo sé que es único y así me gusta.

Asintió y se acercó de nuevo, la máquina de los bips incrementó el sonido, los ojos de Harry se elevaron para mirarla y luego los devolvió hacia mí con una sonrisa.

—La maquina no miente —rió—. ¿Entonces… _amigos_?

Solté aire por la nariz con fuerza. Asentí con una sonrisa.

—_Amigos_…—susurré.

Sabía que aquella palabra venía implícita con un significado mucho más grande. Me besó una vez más justo en el instante que se abría la puerta y la doctora entraba a la habitación.  
Harry se separó con rapidez y se puso de pie carraspeando. Ella nos miró con una ceja alzada.

—Queda una hora para que Ginevra siga recibiendo visitas y su padre y sus hermanos quieren verla —dijo, Harry asintió, jamás lo había visto tan cohibido, apreté los labios— ¿Estás cómoda? —me preguntó. Asentí—. Aún estás inestable, no puedes vivir tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo. ¿Quieres ver a tu padre o le pido que venga mañana?

—Me gustaría verlo —pedí—. Y a mis hermanos, antes de que acabe la hora.

Asintió.

—Que sea breve —miró a Harry y le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza apuntando a la puerta—. Espero que seas paciente, porque no podrás verla hasta mañana.

Sus ojos verdes se posaron en mí, un halo de tristeza brilló en ellos.

—Mientras pueda verla, está bien. Tengo que aprovechar el tiempo —dijo. Ella frunció el ceño.

—Qué dramático, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo —rió y lo empujó—. Llamaré a tu padre —me dijo. Reí con suavidad.

La habitación quedó en silencio por un rato. Harry se refería al tiempo que nos quedaba antes que cada uno tomara su camino.  
De repente la idea de mantener una relación a distancia se me hizo dolorosa. Respiré lentamente para acompasar el dolor agudo que se había desplazado por mi estómago.

Los golpes en la puerta no se hicieron esperar. Sonreí.

—Pasen.

De inmediato la habitación se llenó de cabezas pelirrojas y de sonrisas. Luna y Hermione también estaban ahí. Sonreí dichosa.  
Esa era la instancia que tenía para terminar de organizar mi vida, porque desde el momento que pusiera un pie fuera de ese hospital, mi vida cambiaría para siempre.

* * *

**HARRY**

Las últimas cinco semanas intenté vivirlas de la manera más positiva posible, pero a medida que se acercaba la fecha para que cada uno se fuera por diferentes caminos comencé a entender por qué era tan difícil separarse de alguien cuando quieres demasiado.  
Y había sido un idiota al darme cuenta tan tarde de lo que sentía, porque de haber asumido mis sentimientos con tiempo, todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos instantes tal vez habría sido diferente.

Después que Ginny salió del hospital volvimos a Londres. Cada uno se devolvió a su propio departamento por una cosa de logística. Ginny iba a dejarlo en arriendo y necesitaba desocuparlo rápidamente mientras que yo dejaba el mío en venta. Aunque papá me iba a dar un viático para el viaje a Hong Kong, necesitaba un poco más para sostenerme los primeros meses estando allá, así que poner en venta aquel departamento que ya ni utilizaba era un buen plan.

Todavía me costaba aceptar que finalmente iba a marcharme. ¿Cómo era posible que Ginny me hubiese convencido? Si bien no me quería separar de ella, el plan de vivir en Hong Kong de repente se vio sumamente tentador. Lo comprendí luego, cuando descubrí que conseguir el negocio de exportación significaba un sueldo más estable, lo que podía servir para ofrecerle a Ginny una mejor vida.

Finalmente todas las decisiones que había tomado eran por ella. Siempre por ella. Me marcharía por ella, porque al pasar un año tendría un suculento contrato bajo el brazo para poder armar algo juntos que fuera realmente estable.

Finalmente entendía lo que Neville hacía por Luna. Al principio me burlaba, me reía porque encontraba ridículo que alguien se esforzara tanto por ofrecerle a otra persona un lugar donde vivir, un suelo y techo firme donde asentarse. Jamás había entendido que había que querer demasiado, que había que adorar a esa persona para sentir aquel deseo de protección, de cuidado, de bienestar.

Ginny tenía que esperar a que el hueso soldara para poder ocupar una bota especial que la ayudaría a caminar. Mientras esa recuperación sucedía se encargó de organizar todo lo necesario para viajar a Italia. La acompañé el día que llamó por Skype a un tal Nicolai, que a mí parecer era el sujeto más gay que hubiese conocido en mi vida. Lo que fue extrañamente reconfortante.  
No era un tipo celoso, pero Ginny se iba a vivir a uno de los países cuya calidad masculina parecía superar los estándares dentro de las listas femeninas. Por suerte ese sujeto no entraba en el grupo heterosexual.  
Me sorprendió el nivel de empatía que tuvieron con ella cuando avisó lo del accidente, incluso decidieron colocarle un médico de cabecera que pudiera ayudarla durante los meses que tuviera que andar con la bota.

Tres semanas más tarde después del accidente, Ginny había comenzado a caminar con muletas y a apoyar el pie con la bota nueva. Antes tenía que desplazarse en brazos o silla de ruedas para no forzar la pierna. Lo que para mí no era ninguna molestia si tenía que ayudarla.

Intenté que cada día fuera o más agradable posible, que lo disfrutara a máximo, que fuera lo mejor para los dos. Sabíamos que era una forma de ir despidiéndonos y ambos lo notábamos.  
La ayudé a vender algunos muebles y a guardar otros en la bodega que tenían mis padres en su casa. También estuve a cargo de ayudarla a buscar algún buen arrendatario. Finalmente conseguí a una chica que acababa de entrar a la universidad.

Mi viaje había pasado por varios cambios de fechas. Al final decidí aceptar la propuesta para un día después que Ginny se marchase.  
Un día antes de que se fuera compartimos una habitación de hotel. No sucedió nada, vimos una película, cenamos en un restaurante y la observé dormir por horas.  
Si eso se sentía al querer a alguien no quería ni imaginarme cómo habría sido mi vida si ella no hubiese sobrevivido al accidente.  
Gracias a Arthur y a mi padre me enteré que Saville, o Lavender, había sido formalizada y su juicio se iba a llevar a cabo en noviembre por atentado de homicidio. Debido a la cantidad de testigos y pruebas era imposible que saliera impune, así que finalmente podría vivir sin temor a encontrármela suelta por ahí.  
Cuando tuve tiempo de conversar con Ginny con más calma me enteré de todo lo que Saville le había dicho. Todavía me hervía la sangre al descubrir el plan macabro entre ella y Michael. Prefería ni siquiera recordar, uno ya estaba encarcelado y a la otra no le quedaba mucho. Además, cuando sucediera, ya estaríamos lejos. Nadie podría hacernos daño, ni a ella ni a mí, nunca más.

…

Nos despertamos esa mañana alrededor de las diez. El vuelo de Ginny era a las cinco de la tarde. Me costó pegar un ojo esa noche y ella parecía más nerviosa de lo usual.  
Llevaba al menos tres maletas con todas sus cosas, la ayudé a cargarlas en mi auto. Mis padres y los suyos también irían al aeropuerto a despedirla.  
Todavía me costaba creer que las cosas entre ella y su madre hubieran llegado a un acuerdo. Era un estado bastante extraño para etiquetar la relación de ambas, pero no había otra forma de hacerlo. Existía una tregua, al menos Ginny esperaba que gracias a ello su madre tuviera tiempo de cambiar, de ir a un sicólogo y tratar el dolor con respecto a su hermana.  
Ella esperaba que estando lejos pudiera ayudar a que la apreciara mejor.

Aún me costaba confiar en esa mujer, pero si Ginny tenía fé en que las cosas podían mejorar, yo también.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto las emociones comenzaron a colapsarse dentro de mí. Era ese momento, el día que nos separaríamos por un año.

Toda nuestra familia estaba ahí, la suya y la mía. Intenté aprovechar el tiempo al máximo con ella, pero sus hermanos también querían compartir, así como su padre.  
Molly Weasley se mantuvo a una distancia prudente, pero sorprendentemente le llevó de regalo un suéter tejido por ella misma.

—No es tan bueno como lo que tú diseñas pero espero que te guste —le había dicho. Creo que todos quedamos en estado de shock.

—Gracias —había contestado con una sonrisa suave—. Está lindo.

A una hora del embarque el tiempo pesó sobre nosotros. Nos miramos intensamente, la hora había llegado y me di cuenta de que no quería dejarla partir.

—Ginny…

—Es hora —Dijo respirando hondamente, vi un brillo tembloroso en sus ojos. Tenía su mano agarrada con la mía, me apretó los dedos, los soltó, me entregó las muletas que usaba para ayudarse con la pierna y caminó hacia su familia.  
La dejé despedirse de ellos.

Abrazó a Hermione y Luna con fuerza. Las tres habían comenzado a llorar.

—Las extrañaré —sollozó.

—Llámanos todos los días —pidió Luna. Hermione lanzó un alarido.

—¡Nuestro bebé nacerá antes de tu regreso! —lloró desconsolada, Ginny se retorció bajo sus brazos.

—Pero sigo siendo la madrina —dijo ahogada—. Hermione, me estás asfixiando.

La soltó con rapidez y luego hizo un puchero.

—Siempre lo serás —sollozó—. Haznos orgullosos.

—Eso espero —dijo con tristeza.

Se giró hacia sus hermanos. Ron y los gemelos la abrazaron formando una cueva con los brazos, encerrándola bajo ellos.

—Si conoces alguna italiana envíala por correo —dijo uno de los gemelos. El otro lo apoyó con una carcajada.

—Te extrañaré enana —le dijo Ron. De algún modo me sentí algo ajeno a la familia, así que me hice a un lado. Miré el suelo y comprendí lo mucho que me estaba costando soportar aquel momento.

Nunca sabría si de haberme dado cuenta antes de lo que sentía por ella habríamos terminado separándonos igual al final, o tal vez, habríamos ideado un plan juntos.  
De cualquier modo yo había cometido un terrible error y ella me había abierto los ojos.

Tenía que mentalizarme que era solo un año. Y un año pasaba volando. Un año no era nada…O eso esperaba.

Después de despedirse de sus hermanos mayores, de mi padre, de Sirius y mi madre, quien por cierto lloraba como Magdalena, llegó el turno de su madre.

Ambas se quedaron viendo a una distancia prudente, entonces la mujer se sorbió la nariz y extendió los brazos. Para la sorpresa de todos se abrazaron por largo rato sin decirse absolutamente nada.  
Tampoco podía adivinar qué pasaba por la cabeza de la mujer. Mientras estuvimos haciendo el desalojo del departamento ella estuvo ahí muchas veces para ayudar a Ginny con la cocina o la limpieza. Había algo en la relación de ellas que había cambiado, era obvio que la mujer lo estaba intentando y le costaba. Muchas veces la descubrí mordiéndose la lengua para no decir algo desagradable como estaba acostumbrada. Cuando aquello sucedía, respiraba hondo, sonreía y le decía algún cumplido a Ginny.  
Nunca supe si eran sinceros, pero al menos, según lo que Ginny creía, esperaba que lo fueran.

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. No se dijeron nada más. Ginny me había dicho que jamás podría perdonarla del todo, temía que el último deseo de su madre antes de haber sido atropellada siguiera oculto dentro de ella. Aguardando algún error garrafal para volver a gritarle en la cara que Saoirse siempre sería su hija y que Ginny debía morir.  
Sentí angustia al recordarlo. Ginny jamás sabría si su madre realmente estaba intentando cambiar por ella, o por la culpa que sentía de lo que había causado.  
La miré de soslayo mientras se despedía de su padre. Noté en el abrazo de él un amor mucho más intenso. Tal vez por eso ella lo había dejado para el último, era el empujón que necesitaba para sentir algo de afecto paternal antes de marcharse. Arthur le llenó la cabeza y la frente de besos y le susurró palabras al oído a las que ella asintió con una sonrisa.

Cuando se alejó de él, el hombre se llevó una mano a la boca mientras dejaba que las lágrimas cayeran por su cara sin vergüenza. Descubrí a mi padre acercarse hasta él. Le colocó una mano en el hombro y le dijo algo que no escuché.

Elevé la mirada y enderecé la espalda al darme cuenta que estaba demasiado encorvado. Ginny venía rengueando hacia mí. Noté un rictus de incomodidad en su semblante. La pierna aún le molestaba.  
Se detuvo frente a mí y de inmediato sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas… y los míos también.

_Yes, this love's not good enough  
(Sí, este amor no es suficientemente bueno)_

_It's time to let it go  
(Es tiempo de dejarlo ir)_

_Our weary hearts just fall apart  
(nuestros corazones cansados se desmoronan)_

_I feel in my bones  
(Lo siento en mis huesos)_

—Bien… es la hora.

Asentí.

—Escríbeme a penas llegues ¿sí?

Sonrió y se sorbió la nariz.

—Claro que sí —se movió intentando sostener el peso de su cuerpo en la pierna sana, la sostuve por la cintura para ayudarla a equilibrarse—. Y tú, envíame fotografías de la muralla.

Intenté torcer una sonrisa pero me costó trabajo.

—Todas las que quieras…

_And God knows that it's hard to find the one  
(Y Dios sabe que es dificil encontrar a la indicada)_

_But in time all the flowers turn to face the sun  
__(Pero con el tiempo todoas las flores dan la cara al sol)_

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, sentí la mirada de nuestras familias a mi espalda, pero no me importó.  
Ella hizo una mueca y nos abrazamos. Apoyé la barbilla en su cabeza y aspiré aquel aroma que desprendía su cabello y que jamás supe definir a qué se parecía. Solo sabía que era único, y era de ella.

Miré la pantalla sobre nuestras cabezas, el vuelo de Ginny salía en menos de una hora, ya tenía que entrar.

Nos separamos, agarré su cara y apoyé mi frente en la suya.

—Lo intentaremos ¿sí?

Asintió.

—Sí resultará —susurró mirándome a los ojos—. Confío en lo que siento por ti.

Mi pecho se infló.

—Te quiero —le dije. Ya no tenía miedo, no tenía vergüenza. Realmente quería intentarlo.

Ella rió con suavidad… iba a extrañar tanto ese sonido.

—Y yo a ti…—me dijo.

_So silently, just walk with me,  
(En silencio, camina conmigo)_

_Like any other day.  
__(Como cualquier día)_

_No sad goodbyes, no tears, no lies  
__(No hay despedidas tristes, no hay lágrimas, no hay mentiras)_

_Just go our separate ways.  
__(Solo vamos por caminos separados)_

De haber tenido el poder de controlar el tiempo habría prolongado ese momento por horas, pero solo teníamos cinco minutos. No sabía qué más decirle porque todo lo que sentía solo podía demostrarlo. Así que acerqué su cara a la mía y la besé con fuerza. Escuché algunos sonidos y burla tras de mí, pero fingí sordera. Ginny cruzó sus brazos a mi espalda. Sentí sus labios salados.

No volvería a besarla en un año. Un año…

Era demasiado tiempo.

Por mucho que quisiera creer que el tiempo pasaba rápido, era un año… un año lejos de ella.  
No lo soportaría.

Nos separamos y la abracé.

_And God knows that it's hard to find the one  
__(Y Dios sabe que es dificil contrar a la índicada)_

_But in time all the flowers…  
__(Pero con el tiempo todas las flores…)_

_Yes, in time all the flowers turn to face the sun.  
__(Sí, pero con el tiempo todas las flores, dan la cara al sol)_

—Avísame cuando llegues a Hong Kong ¿sí? —me pidió con su mejilla apoyada en mi pecho—. Son seis horas de diferencia con Roma, podremos encontrar una hora del día que nos acomode a ambos.

—Claro que sí, no te escaparás de mí tan fácilmente.

Mi voz sonaba rasposa. Nos separamos y ella suspiró. Se secó con rapidez algunas lágrimas rebeldes que le habían mojado las mejillas y dibujó una sonrisa animada.

—Bien, tengo que entrar…—suspiró y me miró fijamente—. Va a resultar.

Moví la cabeza.

—Lo sé —contuve un poco la respiración.

—Nos vemos en un año…

—En un año…—jadeé.

Le entregué las muletas, se acomodó con ellas y cogió un pequeño bolso de mano que llevaba colgado del hombro. Me miró una vez más y una sonrisa dolorosa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Te quiero…—susurró. Le acaricié la mejilla y la besé de nuevo.

—Buen viaje.

—Gracias…

Dio un paso atrás impulsándose con las muletas y miró a toda la familia que se había acercado hasta nosotros.

—¡Los quiero! —gritó.

—¡Llámanos! —gritaron Luna y Hermione.

—¡Buen viaje hijita! —gritó su padre.

Otros saludos se dispersaron tras de mí, pero yo solo podía verla a ella que se alejaba lentamente saltando con un pie recogido hacia la sala de embarque.

Antes de desaparecer tras una pared se giró hacia nosotros, nos miramos una vez más y esperé que hubiese visto en mí todas las promesas que no pude decirle, porque la cabeza no había podido procesar las palabras.

Entonces dejé de verla cuando entró y mi corazón comenzó a doler.  
Sentí una mano en mi hombro.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó papá. Me sorbí la nariz.

—Lo estaré…

Apretó una vez más.

—Es solo un año…—me susurró compasivo. Lo miré con dolor.

—Exactamente…—Dije angustiado—. Un año lejos de ella…

Sonrió con tristeza y soltó mi hombro mientras me giraba para salir cuanto antes del aeropuerto. Ya al otro día me tocaría a mí estar en el lugar de Ginny, subiéndome a un avión que me llevaría al otro lado del mundo.  
Podía no hacerlo y tomar el primer vuelo que me llevara a Italia, pero ya había hecho una promesa, y parte de mi crecimiento consistía en hacer aquel viaje a China.

Salí al aire frío que cruzaba alrededor del edificio y cerré los ojos.

—Un año…

Un sonido de mi bolsillo me distrajo. Saqué el teléfono y miré la pantalla, sonreí sintiendo los ojos húmedos:

_"__¿Para qué esperar hasta llegar a Roma si podemos desde ahora comenzar a ser los novios que querías que fuéramos? Así que nada de andar mirando chinas Harry Potter. O yo misma voy hasta Hong Kong a tirarte de las orejas. Ahora eres propiedad de una Weasley"_

Reí.

_"__Lo mismo puedo decir de los Italianos"_ Escribí. Un minuto más tarde recibí otro mensaje:

_"__Trabajaré con gays, no tiene gracia"_

Volví a sorber mi nariz y reí escribiendo el último mensaje antes que subiera al avión.

_"__Te quiero Ginny"_

Diez segundos después recibí otro:

_"__Y yo a ti querido Karma"_

Solté una carcajada y comprendí que a pesar de todo tal vez sí podía resultar nuestra relación a distancia durante un año. Porque éramos ella y yo. Y los dos podíamos romper los esquemas tal y como ella había hecho conmigo.

Guardé el teléfono y sonreí.

Podía resultar, tenía que resultar. Porque yo la quería y eso era algo que jamás había sentido antes.

* * *

**NOTAS**

Y el penúltimo capítulo ya está aquí.  
Sufrí muchísimo escribiéndolo porque como verán, ya me pasé con la cantidad de capítulos que tenía pensados para esta historia.  
Intenté sintetizar la mayor cantidad de cosas en uno solo, aunque la estadía en el hospital podría haberse alargado hasta cuatro capítulos más, con todas las cosas que sucedieron de por medio y que Harry contó de forma superficial.

Sé que lo normal es que Molly no pueda ser perdonada, y en efecto, ni yo querría perdonarla, pero por una cosa de salud emocional y mental no es bueno quedarse con odio dentro de nuestros corazones, así que lo más sano para Ginny era perdonar a su madre, pero no es un perdón para olvidar, es para que ella misma viva en paz. ¿Para que desperdiciar su vida odiando a su madre? Si la mujer quiere vivir con odio en su corazón es problema de ella, es Ginny quien debe aprender a surgir de eso. Y lo más sabio, a mi entender, era perdonarla, pero no para ser "amiguis", sino, para demostrarle a Molly que su hija tiene cojones.

En fin… Quise hacerlo desde dos puntos de vista porque quería colocar algo de Harry al final.  
Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie, y si así fue, háganmelo saber para saber en qué me caí.  
(EDITO: por ahí alguien me dijo que Harry no podría ir a la muralla porque estaría en Hong Kong. Vamos chicos, usen la lógica. Si están en una ciudad como Hong Kong por supuesto que van a conocer el resto de China ¿no? jajaja)

Gracias por leerme, por el apoyo y por la buena onda que siempre me dan.

¡El próximo lunes sale el capítulo final! Y se viene un epílogo también.  
Nuevamente, gracias por todo.

**Canción del final:** Face the Sun de James Blunt.

¡Nos leemos!

Kate.-


	41. Capítulo 41

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los lectores de esta historia. Todo lo que Soy llega a su fin con este último capítulo.  
El epílogo ya viene (Con bonus). **

**XLI  
GINNY**

**1 AÑO DESPÚES**

No soportaba los retorcijones de estómago. Era un mar de nervios.  
Tras de mí escuchaba gritos, música, todos estaban nerviosos, y me ponían nerviosa a mí.

¡Ay, Dios!

Me volví a morder las uñas, un tic que había adquirido viviendo en Milán y que era causado por culpa de las expectativas tras bambalinas.

…

Cuando llegué la primera semana fue difícil, complicado. Había logrado arrendar un departamento tipo estudio que tenia la cama y la cocina en el mismo espacio. Por suerte el baño tenía una puerta. No me alcanzaba el dinero para nada más grande.  
Conocer a mis patrocinadores fue una locura. Nicolai era guapísimo, pero su personalidad me hacía recordar a Luna… Y cambiaba de novios como si fuera ropa interior. En un año le había conocido al menos veinte acompañantes diferentes y con cada uno decía que era el indicado y que se casaría con él.  
Ya ni recordaba cuántas veces me había desvelado por tenerlo en mi pequeño departamento llorando hasta la madrugada por que lo habían despachado. Claro que a la semana siguiente volvía a presentarme a un nuevo pretendiente y ya sabía qué esperarme de aquello. Casi coordinaba sus amoríos de un mes con mi despertador.

Los primeros días fueron difíciles, estar sola y no conocer a nadie era angustiante. Aunque todos me recibieron maravillosamente y de inmediato me pusieron a trabajar.  
Al principio hablaba con papá cada dos días, a las conversaciones se sumaban Hermione y Luna con quienes hablaba por horas luego del trabajo. Pero era con Harry con quien nos habíamos llevado una grata sorpresa.  
Al principio temí que no resultara lo de la relación a distancia, ya de por sí era difícil coordinar una hora para poder hablar, pero de repente las cosas poco a poco comenzaron a organizarse. Cuando amanecía en Milán ya eran casi las tres de la tarde en Hong Kong, me enviaba un mensaje de buenos días y una fotografía. Aquello se había hecho costumbre.  
Cuando en Milán eran las tres de la tarde yo le enviaba una fotografía a él desde el tremendo taller que tenía en las instalaciones de la revista. Cuando le envié una con Nicolai dijo que iría a un templo a agradecer que fuera gay porque incluso hasta a él le había parecido atractivo.

Ya al llegar la tarde, cuando daban las seis y allá alrededor de las doce de la noche, nos comunicábamos por Skype o por teléfono. Hablábamos hasta casi las dos de la madrugada de China.  
A veces me culpaba a mí misma cuando me llegaba un mensaje de él desde la oficina diciéndome que moría de sueño producto de nuestras largas conversaciones. Pero que no se arrepentía.

Era curioso. A pesar de la distancia, de que no podíamos tocarnos, besarnos o mantener una relación común, parecía que cada día lo quería más. Como si el esfuerzo de mantenernos separados fuera un impulso para alimentar nuestros sentimientos. Harry se esmeraba al máximo en no desperdiciar un solo día en mantener el contacto conmigo.

Y así estuvimos alrededor de un año que, mágicamente, pasó tan rápido que ni siquiera lo noté.

…

Tal y como me habían prometido a penas puse un pie en Italia me hicieron trabajar sin parar. Debido al accidente había tenido un retraso con los tiempos que tenían planificados para mí, así que tuve solo dos meses para diseñar dos vestidos —cuatro veces más complicados que el Georgina y Minerva—, que se presentarían en la semana de la moda de París.  
Con los tiempos tan ajustados y el estrés al máximo creí que nuestra relación con Harry no funcionaría y todo se iría por el desagüe, pero fue totalmente lo contrario. Era él quien me daba ánimos para seguir con la confección a pesar del tiempo en contra y de la presión por parte de la revista, además de la expectación social en el mundo de la moda que significaba un nuevo rostro.

Estar en la semana de la moda de Paris significó una gran vitrina para mí y mi trabajo. Jamás había estado tan nerviosa en toda mi vida. Mis vestidos aparecerían en una ronda especial con los nuevos emergentes. Harry no se despegó del teléfono mientras que las modelos que vestían mis diseños salían a la pasarela. Estuvo en todo segundo dándome ánimos.  
Mientras lo veía a través del computador me hablaba por el auricular.

Luego de aquel momento las cosas cambiaron en mi vida drásticamente. De un momento a otro las peticiones de entrevistas no se hicieron esperar. Por supuesto Bazar fue la primera en ponerme en su portada con un reportaje especial sobre los vestidos que le había hecho a Georgina y Minerva, y luego los dos nuevos que ya eran parte de los favoritos del desfile —. Mención aparte, Harry tenía la portada impresa y enmarcada en el escritorio de su oficina en Hong Kong—.  
De repente todos mis días se transformaron. Tuve que viajar, algo que jamás creí. Siempre supuse que me quedaría en Milán diseñando, pero me invitaban a todos los lugares posibles. Conocí Viena, Praga y Budapest, me invitaron a un desfile en Mikonos y Estambul. Todas las semanas los patrocinadores de los desfiles enviaban algún regalo. De pronto mi armario estaba lleno de vestidos exclusivos que en mi vida jamás podría costear, y de lentes de sol, zapatos, bolsos, accesorios y perfumes.  
Uno de los vestidos que había diseñado para el desfile de París era rojo y sin espalda. Papá me enviaba todas las semanas fotografías de una publicidad de Lancome donde salía la modelo usando aquel vestido promocionando un perfume.  
Y a pesar de todo, yo seguía viviendo en aquel estudio pequeño y vistiendo mis pantalones de mezclilla de Primark y mi chaleco de motitas rosadas.  
Algunos de los estilistas más cotizados hacían fila para poder ofrecerme un cambio radical, pero solo dejé que me aclararan las puntas. Tenía terror de transformarme en una muñeca a la que la industria podía modelar. Si no quería ser manipulada ni domesticada en un mundo donde la apariencia lo era todo, tenía que sacar las garras desde el primer día. Pero fue recién al cabo de un año que finalmente el mundo de la moda me reconoció como una de las diseñadoras más sencillas. En cada entrevista me preguntaban por qué no usaba la ropa que creaba y la respuesta siempre era la misma: "_Diseño para otros, no para mí. Los diseños que hago no están hechos para mujeres como yo, que adoran el barro, la lluvia, el chocolate cliente y las zapatillas de supermercado"._

Aquella respuesta se había convertido en algo así como mi "frase célebre" y aparecía en cada fotografía mía que era publicada en alguna revista. Lo más gracioso era que lo había dicho casi como si fuera un chiste, pero ya saben cómo son los periodistas, les encantaba tergiversar las intenciones detrás de unas simples palabras.

A medida que los meses fueron pasando, mi nombre se convirtió en algo como un secreto a voces. Harry había oído de mí estando en China y eso que ni siquiera yo había puesto un pie en ese país. Era una situación agobiante, espectacular y extraña.  
De repente parecía que había salido de una cueva y súbitamente todos sabían quién era. Donde iba la gente me reconocía, me pedían autógrafos y me preguntaban si tenía tiempo disponible para diseñar algún vestido.  
Cuando volvía a mi departamentito me arrojaba sobre la cama, me preparaba un sandwish y veía una película en Netflix. Si no hubiese sido por el apoyo de Harry, de mi familia y mis amigas me habría sentido increíblemente sola y perdida. De repente parecía que estaba viviendo la vida de alguien más. Era tan extraño haberme convertido en una diseñadora importante en tan poco tiempo que de repente eché de menos mi privacidad.

La peor parte vino cuando comenzaron a buscarme novios. Me ligaron a Nicolai cientos de veces de no haber sido porque a él lo fotografiaban en los bares gays con más de un chico. Tuve que advertirle a Harry que no creyera en nada sobre mí si la noticia estaba relacionada con algún tipo cualquiera.  
Por suerte el voto de confianza que habíamos creado estaba dando resultado, así que comencé a decirles a los molestos periodistas que me espiaban en mi trabajo que tenía novio y que dejaran de joder.  
Odiaba meter a Harry en problemas, pero era eso o que me siguieran ligando a sujetos que ni conocía y que podían destruir lo bueno que estábamos construyendo a pesar de la distancia.

Ni siquiera supe cómo lo hice. Mirando hacia atrás me era difícil comprender cómo había sobrevivido a un año de fama inesperada, al estrés, a las miradas indiscretas, al acoso mediático. Al parecer la muralla que había alzado para protegerme había dado resultado, sabían que conmigo no podrían conseguir nada porque era una chica tan normal y con una vida tan… ¿aburrida? ¿Simple? ¿Sencilla? Que al cabo de algún tiempo comenzaron a alejarse de mí y solo se comenzaron a preocupar por mis elaboraciones.

Era tan extraño cómo la vida había dado un vuelco, que incluso hasta mi familia se vio afectada con el revuelo que causó que una Weasley se convirtiera en diseñadora. No en mal sentido claro, pero tuvieron que cambiar de números de teléfono para que no siguieran preguntando por mí.

No obstante, ante todo aquel revuelo que causó mi repentina "fama" a mi familia, fue mi madre quien más me sorprendió.  
Si bien nuestra relación había mejorado solo un poco desde mi partida, habían cosas que me comenzaron a sorprender en el momento que le comenté a papá que estaba algo estresada con el acoso mediático.  
Un día recibí una llamada por Skype en uno de los momentos que estaba con mayor cantidad de estrés y trabajo. Era mamá.  
Pensé en cortarle la llamada y no pasar del saludo, pero entonces vio mi cara de cansancio y comenzó a darme consejos. Consejos que aún aplicaba en mí día a día:

—Si bajas la espalda y la voz creerán que estás dispuesta a recibir órdenes. No le tengas miedo, son tan humanos como tú, solo que creen tener poder sobre ti porque pueden hacer lo que quieran con tu nombre. Demuéstrales que se están metiendo con la persona equivocada. Recuerda la lección que me diste, que nos diste a todos. Esa eres tú, Ginny. Tienes fiereza y fortaleza. Nadie puede hundirte, nadie puede manipularte. Demuéstrales que si entras en su juego tú eres la que pone las reglas. Tú les diste algo de qué hablar y eso significa dinero, pero sin ti no pueden ganarlo. Si caes en sus redes, lo pierdes todo. Pero, si entras con el control en la mano, rogarán por tenerte en sus filas y temerán perderte. Harán lo que sea para que te quedes con ellos, pero para eso tienes que demostrar que eres más importante que todos los que creen que pueden controlarte.

Estaba preocupada por mí y lo comprendí en el instante que se tomó el tiempo para llamar y decirme aquellas cosas que inesperadamente subieron mi ánimo y fuerza.  
Aquello era lo que siempre esperé de mi madre. Un pilar fundamental en la vida de todo ser viviente. Aún dentro de mí dudaba de su capacidad de amarme, tal vez porque sus últimas palabras antes del accidente resonarían para siempre en mi interior. Pero quería creer, quería darle el beneficio de la duda y poder creer que de verdad estaba comenzando a verme como su hija. Al menos, creer que hacía el intento.  
Era crudo imaginarlo, porque sabía que no me quería de la forma normal que una madre quiere a sus hijos. Pero tal vez con el tiempo podríamos reconectarnos nuevamente y descubrir en la otra ese amor que tanto nos hacía falta.  
Mientras tanto, disfrutaba y agradecía su disposición por querer intentarlo. Y fuera mentira o no, sus palabras realmente me habían energizado para dar la cara a todos quienes querían transformarme en una niña mimada de las pasarelas. No. Yo era Ginevra Weasley, testadura como nadie y con garras filosas.  
O me dejaban así, tal cuál como y era, o se las verían conmigo.

Y había funcionado. Nadie pudo cambiarme, nadie pudo disfrazarme, nadie pudo transformarme.  
Seguía siendo la misma y aquello era a lo que más había temido: perderme.

…

Habían transcurrido ocho meses. Ocho meses intensos, con altos y bajos, pero principalmente altos.  
En términos profesionales finalmente mi nombre significaba algo en el mundo del diseño. Aún seguía siendo alguien pequeña y sin trayectoria, pero no era algo que podía conseguir en aquel periodo de tiempo. De todos modos, me gustaba lo que había logrado, me sentía realizada y me encantaba lo que hacía.

Era mediados de Junio cuando Nicolai me citó a una entrevista con Pavitto Macorai, uno de los periodistas de moda más importantes de Europa. Era quien organizaba los desfiles más prestigiosos del continente y era quien descubría nuevos talentos en el mundo llevándolos a las pasarelas más cotizadas.  
No sabía ni siquiera cómo vestir frente a él, pero Nicolai me había advertido que "fuera yo misma". Así que me arriesgué al colocarme un simple vestido de verano que me llegaba hasta los pies.  
Su casa quedaba en la Toscana. Vivía en una localidad alejada y campestre. Lo que más llamó mi atención era lo humilde y sencilla que parecía su casa. Tenía algunas gallinas picoteando en el jardín y un Boyero de Verna que dormitaba sobre un sofá.

El hombre tenía alrededor de sesenta años, era gordo como el Padrino y no tenía nada que pudiera identificar como un gran reportero o periodista de moda.

Sentí un alivio inmediato cuando lo descubrí vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa a cuadros. Llevaba una barba bien recortada y olía a hierba fresca. Su esposa era una mujer menuda que vestía un overol porque estaba pintando un cuadro. En algún momento creí que podía ser una broma.

Su sonrisa fue lo que más llamó mi atención, era como ver a mi propio padre.

Cuando estuve frente a él comprendí que su fama se debía solo a que tenía excelente ojo con sus apadrinados. No tenía nada que ver con la moda estrafalaria y los diseñadores emergentes futuristas. Él quería volver a lo clásico. Y por eso mismo quedé absolutamente congelada con su propuesta:

—Tú eres lo que estaba buscando —me dijo con aquella sonrisa que me hacía recordar a mi padre—. Años recorriendo el mundo para finalmente venir a descubrirte en mi propia casa. Eres tú, sencilla, femenina, natural. Eso es lo que quiero que vean las mujeres, que descubran que son hermosas sin ponerse cables ni mangueras, ni maquillaje de payaso encima. Todas esas porquerías futuristas que no visten a nadie. Eres tú lo que necesita la industria.

Sonreí sonrojada.

—¿Y qué quiere que haga exactamente? —pregunté nerviosa. Infló el pecho para luego soltar el aire y me mostró un contrato.

—Quiero crear una marca con tu nombre y quiero presentársela al mundo.

Sentí un dolor agudo en la mandíbula cuando se me desencajó por abrir tanto la boca. Una cosa era servir a las revistas con diseños que podían presentar en los desfiles y pasarelas importantes, pero otra muy diferente era crear una marca propia. Una marca que sería patrocinada por el mismo Macorai.  
—Yo…yo….

Lanzó una risotada.

—Es la reacción que esperaba —dijo jocoso—. ¿Y bien?

—Para… para…—tragué saliva—. ¿Para cuándo?

Miró unos papeles y luego un calendario.

—Unos cuatro meses más —dijo anotando algo en el contrato—. Tendrías que diseñar diez modelos diferentes variando entre vestidos, pantalones y atuendos completos.

—¿Diez? —exclamé—. ¿En cuatro meses?

—No te preocupes, tendrás ayuda. Al menos cuatro asistentes. El contrato prohíbe contrataciones externas hasta que el desfile promocional de la marca sea presentado —explicó—. Así que no tendrás exceso de trabajo —junto las palmas con alegría—. Incluso tendrás días para descansar.

Miré a Nicolai a mi lado que ojeaba el contrato línea por línea. Lanzó un silbido cuando vio la suma de dinero que me pagarían solo por diseñar algo que me pertenecería totalmente.

Me mostró la hoja donde salían los números y comencé a toser al ahogarme con mi vaso de jugo.

Macorai volvió a reír.

—Necesito que decidas ahora, no hay tiempo que perder —me tomó la mano y la cubrió con las suyas—. Te prometo que no te defraudaré.

Miré a Nicolai de reojo.

—La verdad… es que temo a la exposición que esto me pueda dar —dije tímidamente—. Este año con solo un par de diseños siento que mi vida quedó demasiada expuesta y no lo sé… esto…

—Mi niña —dijo con calma. Su sonrisa se amplió. Me prometí a mí misma llamar a papá apenas saliera de ahí—…La exposición la hace uno, no los medios. Si no los dejas entrar…

—Lo sé —suspiré. Miré el contrato y recordé todo lo que había soñado y luchado por algún día poder tener una oportunidad como aquella. Si mis diseños los patrocinaba Macorai me convertiría en alguien que estaría al nivel de los mejores a nivel mundial. Era muchísima responsabilidad y le tenía terror a esa fama.

—Es normal tener miedo —me dijo con calma—. Pero este es un medio que no espera a nadie, querida.

Asentí. Tomé el contrato y lo leí con calma. Macorai en el intertanto fue a preparar té, Nicolai se mantenía impávido a mí lado.

—Es una oportunidad que se da en un millón —dijo sonriendo con timidez. Asentí y suspiré a la vez.

—¿Qué hago?

—Tienes que pensar en lo que significará para tu vida tener una marca patrocinada por Macorai —me dijo—. Te transformarás en una nueva Chanel.

Agité la cabeza.

—¿Y si no quiero ser una Chanel? ¿Y si quiero ser solo Weasley?

Me sonrió y pasó un brazo por mis hombros.

—Entonces, _cara mía _—murmuró entusiasmado—. Sé una Weasley y rompe los esquemas. No tienes que ser una copia de nadie, sé tú misma.  
Sus palabras reverberaron dentro de mí como un eco antiguo que me reclamaba como una mala copia de mi hermana. Siempre me defendí diciendo que no lo era.  
Yo no era una copia.  
Yo no quería ser una diseñadora de elite.

Yo simplemente quería diseñar porque me apasionaba.

Yo quería que mis diseños fueran conocidos, usados por todas quienes no querían ser copia de nadie.

Yo…. Yo podía romper los esquemas. Quería hacerlo.  
Macorai apareció con una bandeja que humeaba una tetera con té caliente y unos bollos de mantequilla.

—¿Y? ¿Qué has decidido?

Sonreí y saqué un lápiz del interior de mi bolso.

—Lo haré —dije firmando el contrato.

Macorai aplaudió contento y me abrazó con fuerza cuando dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa.

—¡_Benvenuto regazza!_ —exclamó dándome dos besos en cada mejilla—. Acabas de firmar para cambiar el mundo de la moda.

Los nervios casi me hicieron vomitar, pero lo afronté.

Esperaba haber tomado la decisión correcta.

…

Un año. Exactamente un año había transcurrido desde que me marché de Inglaterra. Hacía cuatro meses Macorai me había hecho firmar un contrato que me transformaba en su nueva apadrinada para el diseño de una marca que se vendería al mundo con mi nombre.

Mi estómago se retorcía, tenía la lengua seca. No importaba cuánto vasos de agua bebiera, nada me hidrataba.  
Miré a mí alrededor, un montón de personas iban y venían por todos lados. Delante de mí un grupo de chicas estaban siendo maquilladas y peinadas. Todas vestían con batas, al igual que yo, para proteger mi propio vestido.  
Me comencé a morder las uñas como se me había hecho costumbre. Nicolai se acercó por un lado.

—Ginny, tu familia está en Skype —me avisó. Agradecida corrí hacia la habitación que me habían reservado exclusivamente. Me encerré alejándome del bullicio del exterior.

El desfile sería en un Hotel Four Seasons, en Roma. Había cámaras por todos lados y una alfombra roja que recibiría a un montón de personas importantes del mundo de la moda y la televisión.

¿Qué mierda hacía yo ahí?

¿Y si a nadie le gustaban mis diseños?

Comencé a hiperventilarme, pero respiré profundamente antes de sentarme delante de la pantalla. Mis padres, Ron, Charlie y George estaban ahí.

—¡Eeey! —gritaron todos. Aún se me hacía extraño ver a mamá en las vídeo llamadas.

—Hola —los saludé. Estaba tan nerviosa que tuve que esconder mis manos entre las piernas.

—Lindo peinado —se burló George. Rodé los ojos. Mi cabeza estaba repleta de tubos para peinar.

—No molestes a tu hermana —lo regañó papá—. ¿Cómo te sientes cariño?

Tragué saliva.

—En estos precisos momentos…err… quisiera lanzarme a un pozo —quité las manos y me cubrí la cara—. ¡Mierda, estoy demasiado nerviosa!

—Tranquila enana, todo va a salir bien, veremos el desfile desde la trasmisión online —dijo Ron sonriente—. Hermione y Hugo ya están instalados en el sofá de la sala.

Me llevé las manos a las mejillas.

—¿Y por qué no están aquí? ¡Quiero ver a mi sobrino! —exclamé. Hugo era el pequeño niño que habían tenido mi hermano y mi amiga. Tenía ocho meses y su cabeza era rizada y anaranjada.

—Está comiendo —explicó papá. George lanzó una risotada.

—Nació con el estómago de Ronnie, si sigue comiendo así Hermione no se lo va a poder.

Cerré un ojo cuando mi madre le dio un zape en la cabeza.

—No seas infantil George —le recriminó.

—¡Ey! No como tanto —se quejó Ron. Comencé a reír.

—Sigo aquí —dije moviendo la mano.

Papá sonrió.

—Lamentamos no poder estar allá hijita —se disculpó, suspiré. Les había enviado una invitación con anticipación, pero debido a la cantidad de trabajo que todos tenían era imposible coincidir. Me hubiera encantado que estuvieran ahí conmigo en el día más importante de mi carrera. A pesar de que todos los focos de atención estaban sobre mí, me sentía terriblemente sola.

—Descuiden, en dos semanas estaré por allá —dije con calma intentando no suspirar.

—¿Has sabido de Harry? —pregunto Ron. Me sonrojé y dibujé una sonrisa.

—No he hablado con él hoy —fruncí el ceño recordando que no me había enviado nada esa mañana y cuando le envié mi mensaje tampoco le había llegado.

—Seguramente está con exceso de trabajo —dio Charlie dándome ánimos, apreté los labios en una sonrisa forzada—. Ya sabes cómo son los chinos.

—Sí…—acepté desanimada. ¿Era posible que Harry no pudiera comunicarse justo ese día? Estaba tan contento cuando le dije que diseñaría mi propia línea que les contó a todos sus amigos y familiares. Me extrañaba que no hubiese dicho nada justo ese día.

—Todo saldrá bien —dijo mamá entonces. Su voz y sus palabras reconfortantes aún sonaban extrañas y lejanas para mí. Era tan…raro que se mostrara comprensiva y maternal. Mi corazón aún no podía creer en ella. Un año llevábamos tratándonos cordialmente y todavía me costaba creer que realmente sus palabras de aliento fueran porque sentía afecto por mí. Seguía pensando que era porque se sentía culpable.

¿Sería así para siempre? ¿Acaso nunca podría creer en ella? ¿Jamás podría confiar en sus palabras? De todos modos no me quedaba más qué hacer que sonreír y seguir confiando que algún día sus palabras me harían sentido para comenzar a creerle.

—Gracias —agradecí suavemente.

Golpearon la puerta y me giré. La cabeza de Nicolai se asomó por el resquicio.

—Macorai ya está aquí —dijo entusiasmado—. Apresúrate, todavía falta que te terminen el peinado y te maquillen.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado, asentí.

—Me tengo que ir —le dije a mis padres.

—¡Buena suerte tesoro! —exclamó papá.

—¡Eres la mejor! —dijeron mis hermanos.

—Suerte… hija —dijo mi madre.

Sonreí y asentí.

—Gracias… espero que todo salga bien.

—Lo será —dijo papá.

Les mandé besos con la mano y corté la llamada. Me recosté contra la silla y me llevé las manos a la cara. Un sonido agudo de m teléfono me alertó. Lo tomé de inmediato. Mis hombros se cayeron.

"_Hola Gin. No puedo conectarme hoy. Estoy en medio de una reunión muy importante. Lamento no poder hablar contigo en estos momentos, espero que todo salga bien. ¡Eres la mejor! ¡Te quiero!_

Sonreí con tristeza. El último año aquellas dos palabras se habían transformado en un mantra. Era algo que no podíamos dejar de decir, lo necesitábamos porque lo sentíamos. Lamentablemente yo no me animaba a ir más allá, porque cada día sentía algo mucho más intenso.

Escribí de vuelta.

"_Está bien, no te preocupes. Te escribiré cuando termine. Tal vez haya una fiesta después, ya sabes cómo es Nicolai. Buena suerte en la reunión. ¡Te quiero!" _

Y no recibí ninguna respuesta de regreso. Suspiré cansada. Habíamos sobrevivido un año a una relación a larga distancia solo por teléfono, mensajes y vídeos, tenía que impedir que detalles tan mínimos cómo aquellos me afectaran.

Guardé el teléfono y cerré mi laptop. Me quité la bata para dejar expuesto el vestido que me había confeccionado y me miré al espejo que abarcaba un armario. Sobre él había pegado todas las fotografías que había recibido de Harry y mi familia el último año. Las llevaba a todos lados como una forma de mantenerme cerca de ellos. Siempre las pegaba en el lugar que habilitaban para taller o habitación.

En unas Hermione y Hugo aparecían juntos. En otras Hugo solito, en pañales o recién nacido. En otras salían mis hermanos y en otras mis padres. Pero las que más llenaban el espacio eran las de Harry: Harry en la Gran muralla, Harry en un templo, Harry en pleno centro de Hong Kong, Harry en la orilla de un río donde se divisaba la ciudad de noche totalmente iluminada con colores.  
Me llevé una mano al pecho y cerré los ojos tomando aire.  
Era la hora.  
Me miré al espejo una vez y luego salí de ahí.

…

El estilista me había dejado el cabello suelto con ondas que caían con gracia hacia un costado de mi rostro. Me delineó los ojos, alargó las pestañas y maquilló mis labios con un sutil color púrpura que se asemejaba a mi vestido.

Contemplé a las modelos y vi mi trabajo terminado. Todas llevaban vestidos similares. Me había dejado llevar por las capas y el movimiento, eran vestidos volátiles y pantalones largos que aparentaban ser faldas. Muchos dejaban las piernas al descubierto. Los escotes no eran tan pronunciados, algunos eran en V y otros cubrían el cuello por completo dejando los brazos desnudos.  
Los colores variaban de los cremas a los púrpuras, celestes, azules, negros y verdes.

El mío era el más elaborado y cerraría el desfile cuando me llamaran para presentarme ante el público.  
Las telas eran sutiles, el escote se dividía en dos franjas rectangulares que llegaban justo hasta el borde de mi ombligo. No tenía espalda y se amarraba al cuello.  
Algunos retazos tenían pequeñas flores de tul. Cuando caminaba, la pierna derecha quedaba al descubierto. Una cicatriz bordeaba mi pantorrilla por la cara interna, pero apenas se notaba.  
Tenía las mangas abombadas de tul lila transparente.

Cuando Nicolai me vio se acercó con la boca abierta, llevaba su cabello rubio en punta y una chaqueta a rallas con el diseño de una cebra.

—Cielos preciosa, si no fuera gay tendría toda una revolución en mis pantalones —dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza. Me sonrojé y le di un golpe en el brazo.

—No seas idiota —reí—. No tengo cabeza para procesar tus bromas en este momento.

Lanzó una risotada y comenzó a aplaudirles a las modelos para que se organizaran. Les dio un par de órdenes en italiano y las muchachas se dispersaron a mí alrededor aguardando detrás de una pared que tenía dos cortinas a cada lado. Respiré hondo.

—¿Lista? —preguntó. Negué con la cabeza—. ¡Estupendo!

Se alejó de mí y corrió hacia las modelos. Escuché música, gritos y el anunciante que presentaba a Macorai. Escuché algunas palabras detrás de las cortinas que me llegaron apabulladas por el alboroto que producía la gente invitada. Tragué saliva. Tenía la boca totalmente seca.  
Por Dios… ¿qué estaba a punto de hacer?

Cuando la música cambió, las modelos comenzaron a salir a la pasarela. Empecé a morderme las uñas y recordé que las tenía pintadas. Las llevé a mi espalda para no terminar comiéndome los dedos.

No puse atención a la reacción de la gente, intenté no pensar en nada.  
Luego de la primera ronda, las chicas regresaron a cambiarse de vestidos. Los estilistas les cambiaron los peinados rápidamente y retocaron el maquillaje casi como por arte de magia.

Hubo un pequeño receso donde entregaron a los asistentes copas con champagne y tablas de queso y otros tentempiés.  
Aproveché de hacer algunos ajustes a los últimos vestidos que serían presentados. Mis cuatro asistentes estaban ahí, ayudándome con cada detalle. Estaba tan agradecida con ellos y ellas que había decidido darles un cincuenta por ciento de las ganancias. Después de todo, ellos me ayudaron a diseñar casi todos los vestidos. Éramos un equipo, no podía llevarme sola el crédito.

La música volvió a elevar el volumen y las modelos volvieron a salir a la pasarela. Al finalizar, después de haber repetido cada una dos vueltas, sería el cierre.

Al cabo de treinta minutos de la segunda ronda Nicolai se acercó hasta mí para anunciarme que era el momento de salir y presentarme como la diseñadora. Mi estómago se retorció y tuve unas ganas horribles de correr al baño.  
Aquel desfile estaba saliendo en veinte países en vivo y en directo por la señal satelital y todo el mundo lo podía ver a través de internet.  
_Todos iban a verme a mí…_

—No… no voy a poder —sentí nauseas. Nicolai me colocó una mano en el hombro, mis ojos estaban pegados a la pared entre las cortinas.

—Sí puedes, anda… todos quieren conocerte —Me animó.

Las modelos volvieron a ingresar tras bambalinas y entonces se alinearon para volver a salir. Del otro lado se escuchaban aplausos y gritos.  
Tragué saliva. Era el momento.  
Las modelos volvieron a salir y yo salí tras la última. Cuando crucé la cortina me encontré con un espacio pequeño cerrado entre dos paredes. Caminé por él hasta encontrarme ante una larga pasarela iluminada. Fruncí el ceño un segundo para adaptarme a la luz. Había un reflector apuntando justo sobre mí.

Las modelos caminaban por delante y comenzaron a repartirse a lo largo de la pasarela de un lado a otro. Dejándome sola al centro. Respiré profundo y comencé a caminar. Sentía que era como un gran elefante sin gracia, estaba segura que en cualquier momento tropezaría.

Por suerte el vestido cumplió su función y pude sentir la tela bailar a mis pies mientras dejaba la pierna al descubierto.  
Cuando llegué al final escuché aplausos y gritos. Miré hacia todos lados, la gente estaba de pie… ovacionándome.  
Creí que lloraría, la emoción me estaba embargando.  
Frente a mí, justo a mis pies estaba Macorai junto a su mujer, ambos igualmente sencillos tal y como los había conocido. Ambos me ovacionaban, me aplaudían como si fuera una estrella de rock.

Me llevé una mano al pecho. Nicolai apareció a mi lado izquierdo y comenzó a aplaudir, yo solo pude hacer pobres reverencias. No podía reaccionar.  
Dios…. Cómo me hubiera gustado que mi familia hubiese estado ahí… o Harry.

Me llevé las manos a la boca mientras a todos lados se distribuían los aplausos y las ovaciones. Las modelos también.  
De repente justo delante de mi cara apareció un ramo de flores gigante que cubrió mi visión. Lo recibí aún en estado de shock y me volteé para agradecerle a la modelo que me lo había entregado, pero…

Abrí la boca, el corazón me latió desbocado. En algún momento creí que todo aquello podía ser un sueño y que seguía internada en el hospital un año atrás.

Harry estaba ahí y era real. Se veía diferente, más adulto, más… guapo. Aplaudió a mi lado sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Dios, quería gritar, abrazarlo.

Pero tuve que mantener la compostura… ¡qué maldito!

Con una última reverencia hacia el público las modelos comenzaron a salir con su habitual vaivén hasta desaparecer detrás de la cortina. Cuando me giré para seguir tras ellas, Harry ya no estaba. Sacudí la cabeza creyendo que podía ser mi imaginación, pero seguí caminando intentando que no se notara la incertidumbre en mi rostro.

Cuando crucé la cortina miré hacia todos lados, escuché felicitaciones de todos quienes estaban detrás y que habían hecho posible el resultado del desfile, pero solo tenía ojos para el hombre que me sonreía a un costado de la pared.

Sin pensarlo fríamente, arrojé las flores al suelo y corrí hasta él saltando y enredando mis piernas en torno a su cintura.  
No me importó que hubiera un montón de gente mirándonos, era mi novio y no lo veía hace un año. Al menos Nicolai lo entendería.

Me abrazó y nos besamos entre risas.

Cuando me dejó en el suelo nos quedamos mirando en silencio.

—¿Qué… qué haces aquí? —pregunté nerviosa. Me sentía igual que una colegiala.

—¿Creías que me iba a perder el gran debut mundial de mi chica? —rió. Nos abrazamos y por primera vez después de un año me sentí absolutamente plena.

—¡A celebrar! —exclamó Nicolai abriendo una botella de champagne y disparándola a todos lados. Se acercó hasta mí, me pasó un brazo por los hombros y le sonrió a Harry—. Si no fuera gay definitivamente me tiraría a tu novia, pero como lo soy…—lo miró de pies a cabeza—. Tal vez podríamos llegar a otro tipo de acuerdo.

Creí que Harry se acobardaría o huiría con aquella indiscreción, pero por el contrario le guiñó un ojo y me dejó a mí y a Nicolai con la boca abierta.

—Me gusta —susurró Nicolai en mi oído y luego se alejó hacia las modelos—. Celebremos nosotros chicos, la celebridad tiene mejores planes.

Miré hacia atrás donde estaba todo el barullo, podría haberme ido con ellos, haber celebrado con ellos, pero yo tenía mi celebración personal justo delante de mí.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí… —susurré, me sonrió y acarició mi mejilla—. Creí que estabas en una reunión en Hong Kong —le golpeé el brazo—. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso?

Rió mientras me atraía hacia él y me besaba.

—Extrañaba tus berrinches Weasley —dijo sobre mis labios. Rodé los ojos—. Mínimo podrías actuar algo más sobrecogida ¿no? Sorprendida aunque sea.

Lancé una carcajada y me agarré de su cuello cruzando los brazos por detrás.

—Y lo estoy —susurré, nos miramos y él liberó un poco de aire sobre mis labios—. Creí que no aguantaría más tiempo sin verte…

—Salgamos de aquí —susurró sujetando mi cintura, sentí sus dedos ceñirse al escote de mi espalda—. Tenemos que recuperar el año perdido…

Me quedé sin aire un segundo, pero acepté, porque pensaba exactamente lo mismo.  
Me olvidé de la fiesta que había tras de mí, que todo ese barullo era por y para mí. Podía quedar como una pésima anfitriona, pero ya Nicolai lo solucionaría por mí.  
De salida nos encontramos con Macorai, el hombre nos miró, me sonrió ampliamente e hizo un saludo con la cabeza que interpreté como un "ve y conversamos en otro momento".

No me importó más, los periodistas que estaban alrededor nos acecharon con fotografías, pero nos escabullimos por los rincones hasta que no pudieron vernos. Cruzamos por las cocinas hasta llegar a una escalera que nos dejó en el lobby del hotel.

Tomé a Harry de la mano y lo guíe hacia uno de los ascensores. Me abrazó por la espalda y sentí su aliento en mi cuello. El calor comenzó a subir. Marqué el número doce y para cuando finalmente llegamos y abrí la puerta de la habitación…. Nos perdimos.

Era un año sin sus besos, un año sin sus caricias, sin sus bromas, sin sus sarcasmos.

Cuando tomé el avión de ida perdí por un segundo la Fe, creyendo que no resultaría, que era una ilusión esperar a que una relación a larga distancia durara un año. Pero había funcionado, y en esos precisos instantes… estábamos poniendo a prueba lo que habíamos ganado todo ese tiempo.

Porque lo que sentía por él se había multiplicado el doble. No era el deseo, era él… era lo que él me hacía sentir, me gustaba la persona que yo era cuando estábamos juntos.

Cerré la puerta a mi espalda mientras él me pegaba contra una pared y me besaba con desesperación arrojando sus anteojos sobre una mesa. Me olvidé de maquillaje que llevaba puesto, si se comía el labial daba igual.

Enganchó los dedos bajó mi nuca y yo llevé las manos bajó su camisa aferrando su espalda. Levanté una pierna y recordé súbitamente la primera vez que nos habíamos besado así: fue en mi departamento en Londres, en el pasillo, el día de su cumpleaños.

Y seguíamos siendo los mismos.

—Cielos Ginny —jadeó sobre mi cuello—. Te extrañé… —se detuvo en la tira que sostenía la parte superior del vestido y que estaba atada a mi cuello. Gemí cuando sentí que las soltaba—. Y no quiero arruinar este vestido… rayos eres buena...

Reí ante los cumplidos y la inconexión de sus ideas. Lo besé de nuevo mientras sentía que la tela se resbalaba por mi cuerpo.  
De repente tuve la loca idea de que tal vez había creado todos esos vestidos inconscientemente con esa textura y volatilidad para que lucieran bien… pero fueran fácil de sacar.  
Me sonrojé ante la idea de creer que parte de la colección la había diseñado con un fin más… íntimo. ¿Podía haberme inspirado en lo que Harry me hacía sentir para haber creado cada uno de los vestidos?

Gemí sin control cuando sus labios se deslizaron por cada tramo de mi cuerpo. ¿Estaba sucediendo realmente? Hacía unas horas me estaba lamentando porque no había podido comunicarme con él, pero ahí estaba… comiéndome a besos como si no nos hubiésemos visto en un año… ¡Ja! —Sí, a veces hago buenos chistes—.

Cuando sentí sus labios sobre mi ombligo lo tomé por el cuello de la camisa y lo obligué a ponerse de pie para besarlo. Intenté desabotonarla, pero con su ayuda y desesperación termino por lanzarla lejos. Escuché que algo se caía pero no me importó.

—Te extrañé…—volvió a susurrar en mi oído cuando enganchó mis piernas en su cintura. A tientas, debido a la oscuridad de la habitación, nos llevó hasta la cama que estaba justo al centro.

Sentí la textura sedosa del cubrecama cuando caí de espalda. Aún con las piernas enganchadas a su cintura y él con los pantalones puestos, podía sentir el deseo innato de ambos. Nos miramos en la oscuridad, sus ojos estaban más verdes que nunca.

Apenas había tenido tiempo de contemplarlo. De verlo bien. Pero sí había cambiado, se veía más adulto, más… maduro.

Seguía siendo el mismo, con aquel cabello revoltoso y esa barba poco cuidada que le sentaba tan bien. Pero había algo en su mirada y en sus facciones que lo hacían ver diferente. Más decidido y menos perdido. Como si finalmente hubiera descubierto quién era y el rumbo que quería darle a su vida.

—¿Qué piensas? —me susurró mientras con sus labios dejaba un camino de besos desde mi oreja hasta mi clavícula. Cerré los ojos.

—En lo guapo que estás —bromeé con un gemido, rió en mi pecho.

—Siempre lo he sido —fingió estar molesto mientras sus labios jugueteaban lentamente sobre uno de mis pezones. Elevé la espalda liberando un gemido agudo.

—Creído —exhalé.

Me perdí en las caricias y mantuve la espalda arqueada enganchando los dedos sobre el cubrecama. Sentí su vaivén suave sobre mis bragas e imité el ritmo.

Subió su boca hasta la mía y volvió a besarme. Se separó un instante y arrojó los pantalones lejos a la vez que hacía lo mismo con mi ropa interior.

Una mirada bastó. No había tiempo de hacer preguntas.

Cuando lo sentí dentro de mí fue la sensación más espectacular que hubiera imaginado. O el año célibe me había pasado la cuenta.

La seda bajo nuestros cuerpos, el calor, los besos, la desesperación, la pasión… el amor… el calor fue creciendo. No nos importó hacer un escándalo. Era un año ¡mierda! ¿Cómo no iba a haber consideración por parte de hotel, no?

Emití un grito ahogado cuando la corriente eléctrica invadió cada célula de mi cuerpo. Mis dedos se retorcieron, los vellos de la piel se erizaron, la lengua se me secó, mi pecho convulsionó.

Él cayó sobre mí abrazándome bajo su peso. Sus labios se escabulleron por mi mejilla hasta mi oreja, suspiré.

—Te quiero…—me susurró—. No aguantaba más estar tan lejos…

Una corriente placentera se deslizó por mi columna, le acaricie la espalda.

—Yo a ti…—le dije con suavidad—. ¿Cuándo lo planeaste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Levantó la cabeza soportándola en la mano mientras enterraba el codo sobre el colchón.

—¿Y arruinar la sorpresa? —rió—. Me habría encantado haberle sacado una foto a tu cara cuando me viste en la pasarela. Por cierto, hermosa colección.

Me sonrojé sin saber por qué.

—¿En serio lo crees?

Asintió y me acarició la mejilla con la otra mano.

—Siempre creí que eras buena en lo que hacías, pero con estos vestidos… —miró hacia atrás donde había quedado el mío arrugado en el suelo—… te superaste a ti misma —me dio un beso suave—. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Desvié la mirada. Era una estupidez tomando en cuenta que acabábamos de hacer un tremendo escándalo sobre la cama. Pero cuando me hablaba así, no sabía… simplemente me avergonzaba un poco.

—Pero ahora no tendré tanta privacidad —dije incomoda—. Ya todos saben quién soy, tendrán los ojos sobre mí todo el tiempo… no sé si quiero eso.

—No tienes que dejar de ser tú —dijo sin dejar de acariciarme la mejilla—. Y yo voy a estar contigo, así que si algún idiota se pasa de la raya…

Parpadeé confundida.

—Espera… ¿qué? —pregunté sin entender—. ¿Vas a estar conmigo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? No puedo viajar a Hong Kong Harry, no…

Me puso los dedos sobre la boca y comenzó a reír.

—¿Sigues siendo tan insufrible? —bromeó, le mordí el dedo—. ¡Ey! Sí, aún lo eres —fruncí el ceño pero el sostuvo sus dedos sobre mis labios mientras se reía de mí—. Hay algo que no te he dicho…—parpadeé varias veces—… El trabajo que mi padre me pidió lo acabé hace algunos meses…—fruncí la nariz—… los últimos antes de venir hasta aquí los usé para estudiar.

Quitó los dedos y lo miré.

—No entiendo…

Sonrió y bajó la mano que tenía en mi mejilla hasta mi cintura. Sentí un escalofrío.

—Durante ocho meses estuve haciendo la exportación a Londres de todas las telas de las fábricas con las que mi padre hizo negocios, eso ya lo sabes, ¿no? —asentí—. Asistí a las peores reuniones de mi vida, pasé horas encerrado en una oficina…—suspiró. Mi mano encontró el camino hasta su cuello y le acaricié la nuca—. Nunca serviré para esto Ginny: estar detrás de un escritorio, asistir a reuniones estúpidas y aburridas donde pasan horas hablando de cualquier estupidez antes de llegar al punto… —me soltó la cintura y se llevó la mano a los ojos. Me mordí el labio. Me estaba dando algo de frío así que ceñí mis piernas a las suyas.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no trabajarás para tu padre? —pregunté despacio. Me miró y asintió.

—Renuncié a Berns &amp; White cuando el último cargamento fue exportado —explicó. Parecía asustado, de repente me miraba como si quisiera asegurarse de mi reacción, yo simplemente incrementé la caricia. Era como si temiera de mi respuesta—. Podría haber regresado, podría haber vuelto por ti, pero… quería sorprenderte.

Lo miré con curiosidad.

—¿Más aún? —reí. Soltó airé por la nariz como una risa suave.

—Hice un diplomado de negocios y administración en una de las mejores escuelas de Hong Kong —explicó, una sonrisa tímida se dibujó en su rostro—. Tú me conociste haciendo lo que me gusta —dijo, y su voz se transformó en un tono ronco y apagado, sus ojos se oscurecieron—. Me gusta organizar eventos, fiestas, servir a bares y restaurantes, publicitar marcas…

Desvié la mirada un segundo. De inmediato lo comprendí.

Nuestra ruptura un año atrás se había debido a una traición. Una traición a causa de su pasión por las fiestas, por querer vivir como un adolescente eterno, sin compromiso, sin nada que le diera una responsabilidad. Comencé a sentir más frío. Separé las piernas y súbitamente comencé a creer que tal vez ese año en Hong Kong no había sido suficiente. ¿Y si quería volver a su antigua vida?

Al parecer se percató de mi reacción y me acercó a él.

—Sé lo que estás pensando —me dijo con el semblante serio—. Pero no es lo que crees…

—Quiero saber qué va a suceder ahora —dije sin miedo—. Ya viste lo que sucedió allá en el desfile, mi vida va a cambiar si no es que ya cambió… ¿y tú… quieres volver a las fiestas?

Lanzó una risa y apoyó su nariz en mi mejilla.

—Claro que no, ni siquiera me has dejado terminar—rió, lo miré ceñuda—. Ginny, ¿no escuchaste lo que te dije? Estudié un diplomado de administración en una de las escuelas más prestigiosas del mundo, ¿realmente crees que es para hacer fiestas? —Me sonrojé—, déjame responderte —dijo—. No. No quiero volver a las fiestas. Tenías razón que vivir un año solo lejos de todo me serviría para ver la vida desde afuera, con otros ojos. Pero eso no significa que vaya a volverme un oficinista. ¿Lo entiendes, no?

Arqueé una ceja.

—¿Y cuál es el plan? —pregunté curiosa. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Quiero hacer lo que me gusta y no es vender telas en la fábrica de mis padres —dijo entusiasmado, casi con pasión—. Ginny, a mi me gusta ofrecerle a la gente un espacio donde divertirse, donde comer bien y reír, disfrutar con amigos, con familia…yo…—se pasó la mano por el cabello, lo vi sonrojarse, sus ojos centellaron, parecía un niño a punto de recibir un premio—. Quiero abrir un restaurante.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—¿Cómo?

—Eso. Quiero abrir un restaurante. De día es familiar, de noche se abre una pista de baile, eso es lo que me gusta Ginny, ofrecer un buen servicio, donde la gente de todas las edades pueda divertirse a toda hora.

Sonreí enternecida, acaricié su mejilla y le di un beso en la comisura de los labios.

—Creo que es genial —dije aliviada—. Es fantástico, Harry. Es una idea maravillosa—. Me sentí terrible al pensar mal de él. Había pasado casi un año haciendo algo que no le gustaba para la compañía de su padre y una vez que lo consiguió… finalmente hizo algo para él mismo.

—Lo quiero hacer por nosotros —susurró—. Quiero darte una vida segura, que nada nos falte.

Mi corazón se detuvo.

—¿Nosotros, dijiste?

—Claro que sí —rió—. ¿O crees que volví para estar de vacaciones?

Parpadeé varias veces.

—¿Cómo es eso? ¿No estás aquí solo para darme una sorpresa?

Se colocó sobre mí, jadeé. Nuestras narices se juntaron.

—Ginny, mi año en Hong Kong terminó, tengo un diplomado bajo el brazo… y ahora que estoy en Italia no creo que sea mala idea tomar un curso de pastas italianas —alzó una ceja. No estaba entendiendo nada.

—Pero… pero…—abrí mucho los ojos—. ¿Eso qué quiere decir?...tú… ¿Te vienes a quedar?

Me dio un beso lento que me estremeció.

—Sí no es problema —susurró sobre mi boca, exhalé el aire lentamente—… yo vine por ti, vengo a quedarme contigo… ¡Sorpresa!

Quise gritar, reír…Harry hizo su viaje, estudió, hizo planes y había regresado… por mí. Para quedarse conmigo. Lo besé y luego me mordí el labio.

—Pero vivo en un estudio…y en dos semanas voy a visitar a mis padres…

—No hay problema, gané suficiente para arrendar algo más grande para los dos —comenzó a besarme el cuello e instintivamente comencé a moverme bajo él—. Podemos volver juntos, regresar juntos… Dios, después de un año no me pidas que me vaya, por favor…

Solté una carcajada, levanté su cara y lo besé con fuerza.

—Suena perfecto…

—Además, no conozco Milán.

Mordí su labio inferior.

—Te va a encantar —ronroneé sin proponerlo. Me besó lentamente, sentí su lengua acariciar la mía. Gemí.

—No lo dudo…

Esta vez, desaparecimos bajo las sábanas.

…

A ambos nos cambió la vida, ambos nos transformamos en personas diferentes sin dejar de lado quiénes éramos.  
Yo crecí, él creció.  
Yo me transformé en una diseñadora reconocida, él, colocó un restaurante en pleno centro de Londres.  
Ambos vivimos en Italia por casi dos años.  
Y la vida jamás fue más perfecta.  
Después de todo, éramos amigos. Dos amigos que en una noche de escape y de soledad habíamos encontrado ayuda y consuelo en el otro.  
Tal vez siempre estuve enamorada de él, tal vez siempre me gustó. Jamás lo sabré.  
Solo sé que él es con quien río, con quién discuto, con quién puedo hacer bromas ácidas y no seré juzgada, es quién me apoya y me da valor cuando lo necesito…  
Somos tan diferentes que no podemos estar separados. Cada uno tiene un pasado, una historia que jamás se borrará de nuestra línea de vida, pero está ahí para hacernos mejores, para que nuestro futuro sea mejor. Está ahí para que aprendamos a ser felices.  
Y lo somos…

Lo seremos…

Porque que yo lo quiero por todo lo que es, y él me quiere… por todo lo que soy.

**FIN**

* * *

**NOTAS **

Y llegó el final.  
Después de casi un año publicando esta historia, hoy llegó a su fin.  
No quería que fuera un final con tantos detalles, traté de cubrir algunas cosas de manera superficial. En realidad quería cerrar con un reencuentro donde cada uno conquistó su propio mundo.  
Les quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno de ustedes que me acompañaron en esta aventura. Como algunos saben, esta historia va a tener algunos cambios que ya expliqué a través de Facebook. A medida que haya avances y novedades les iré avisando.  
Tengo otra historia de Harry Potter en el tintero, pero hasta que no haya avanzado en mis proyectos personales no escribiré ningún otro fanfiction por ahora. (Aunque tal vez publique el que estoy haciendo de La Selección).

Nuevamente les agradezco a todos por haberme seguido y apoyado. Y espero verlos en mis nuevas historias cuando las publique, necesitaré de todo su apoyo para darlas a conocer.  
Un detalle: Sé que Rose vino antes que Hugo, pero hay una razón por la que hice el cambio.

Espero que disfruten el epílogo.  
¡Nos leemos!  
Kate.-


	42. Epilogo

**...**

**EPILOGO**

**GINNY**

**Dos años después…**

Dos años habían transcurrido. Habíamos vivido en Italia todo ese tiempo. Harry de vez en cuando viajaba a Inglaterra para organizar la construcción y remodelación del restaurante en el que estaba trabajando.

Vivimos en Milán durante un año mientras se asentaba mi carrera y bajaba un poco la revolución de mis diseños. Muchas de mis creaciones ya estaban en varias pasarelas y tiendas de alta costura distribuidas por Europa.  
Aún no podía creerlo.

Un año más tarde nos mudamos a Roma. Harry se había inscrito en una escuela de cocina para poder ayudar en el restaurante. Vivimos en un departamento un poco más grande. En Milán habíamos cambiado el de un ambiente donde viví sola el primer año por uno de una habitación y una sala pequeña. En Roma arrendamos algo más espacioso con dos habitaciones, incluso Ron junto a Hermione y Hugo vinieron a visitarnos.

Cuando el restaurante estuvo listo y logré que mis diseños fueran más reconocidos que yo, nos devolvimos a Inglaterra.  
Al principio nos fuimos a mi departamento, pero no tardamos mucho en conseguir una casa. Con todo lo que había ganado como diseñadora más lo que Harry había logrado con el restaurante teníamos suficiente para poder comprar.

Lo que jamás presupuesté es que sería en los alrededores de Ambleside, en Lake District, en la zona donde vivían los padres de Harry pero un poco más alejados.  
Era un condominio pequeño de pocas casas. La nuestra tenía un lago de patio trasero.

Tenía solo veintiocho años y ya había logrado tener una casa como esa: Cuatro habitaciones, sala de estar, comedor, jardín, montañas de fondo y un lago donde nadaban cisnes y patitos.

Habíamos adoptado a un perrito abandonado que encontramos con Harry un día que íbamos saliendo del restaurante, era pequeñito cuando lo encontramos, pero al cabo de seis meses había adquirido el tamaño de un San Bernardo. Le gustaba dormir en los sillones y sobre los pies de Harry, lo que era una suerte, de lo contrario habría terminado aplastada.

Era gordo y peludo, razón por la que se había ganado su nombre "Bear". Aunque Harry lo llamaba "Jhonny".  
Sí, el pobre tendría problemas de identidad.

…

El día del cumpleaños treinta y dos de Harry lo celebramos en nuestra casa junto a los amigos más cercanos y familiares. Después de su sanación personal, el día de su nacimiento lo había comenzado a ver de manera diferente dejando que finalmente se celebrara.  
Como habíamos pasado tanto tiempo fuera algunas cosas habían cambiado. Por ejemplo, Draco Malfoy, el amigo abogado y ebrio de Harry, se había mudado a Estados Unidos persiguiendo a una mujer con la que se casó. Nunca más volvieron a saber de él.  
De Blaise solo se sabía que había sido ascendido. Seamus y Dean se habían casado y andaban recorriendo el mundo, todos los meses nos llegaban fotografías de ambos en alguna ciudad diferente. En cuanto a Neville…. Él y mi amiga se habían casado hacía más de un año. Nosotros fuimos a la boda pero lamentablemente solo pudimos quedarnos el fin de semana que llevó la celebración. Les había costado reunir dinero así que la boda se llevó a cabo casi dos años después de la petición en Paris.

Estábamos todos reunidos en nuestra casa con pocos muebles y con Bear corriendo y ladrando de un lado a otro. Mientras reía junto a Hermione, Luna y el resto de mis cuñadas, los hombres se dedicaban a empujarse a las aguas del lago.

Hermione no se había vuelto a embarazar luego el nacimiento de Hugo. Con Ron habían decidido esperar. Había sido nombrado capitán del equipo de Rugby y Hermione finalmente lideraba su propio buffet de abogados. Si tenían otro hijo sabían que todo lo que habían logrado tendría que postergarse. Por un lado los comprendía… pero por otro… ¿Realmente postergarían su propia familia por las aspiraciones personales?

Jamás les mencioné lo que pensaba, después de todo eran sus vidas. Pero después de ver a Hugo jugar solito, perseguir a Bear y tener que compartir sus juguetes conmigo y con Luna… fue imposible no sentir algo de nostalgia.

…

La celebración duró hasta entrada la noche. James y Lily se llevaron a Sirius en el asiento trasero de su auto mientras el otro balbuceaba cosas sin sentido después de haberse bebido hasta el agua que no teníamos.  
Mis padres fueron los últimos en salir. Mamá me ayudó a ordenar la casa mientras papá ayudaba a Harry con la instalación de una lámpara en el comedor.

Hacía dos años, cuando me marché a Italia, la historia con mi madre era extraña y hasta ese momento me era difícil creer en ella, pero con el pasar del tiempo de repente comencé a notar un brillo en su mirada que antes nunca estuvo ahí para mí.

De repente sonreía y dibujaba un gesto que alcanzaba su mirada. Casi como por algún efecto reflejo yo le sonreía de vuelta, sintiendo las ganas de hacerlo.

—La lámpara está lista —anunció papá. Sonreí.

—Gracias —le di un abrazo. Harry apareció por el costado.

—¿Seguros que no se quieren quedar?

Mamá negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias querido, pero estaremos bien en la cabaña que arrendó Ron —dijo sonriente. Aún me costaba ver a mi madre tratar en esos términos a Harry. Me había enterado por él de las cosas que le había dicho en la boda de Ron, tratándolo de vago y que no tenía dónde caerse muerto.  
Verlo darle palmadas en la mejilla de forma maternal me parecía tan extraño que casi era como si estuviésemos viviendo en una dimensión paralela.

Harry levantó los hombros y le dio la mano a mi padre.

—Váyanse con cuidado —se despidió—. Y gracias por la instalación.

—Cuando quieran —papá miró hacia todos lados y luego suspiró. Me sonrió con tristeza y acarició mi mejilla—. Estás tan lejos de casa, espero que vayas a visitarnos pronto.

Agarré su mano.

—Descuida, iremos para las vacaciones de Agosto ¿recuerdas? —le dije sonriente. Solo quedaban tres semanas para que Harry tuviera vacaciones y la verdad es que ansiaba pasar una semana con toda mi familia. Algo que antes jamás se me habría pasado por la cabeza.

Me besó la frente y ayudó a mamá a ponerse su abrigo.

—Maneja con cuidado —le pidió Harry cuando salieron al estacionamiento—. Hay conejos que cruzan por la carretera en esta época.

Ambos me sonrieron. Los vi alejarse por el camino de graba que rodeaba nuestra casa hasta desaparecer detrás del enrejado que bordeaba el condominio.

Harry pasó su mano por mi hombro y cerró la puerta con la otra. Nos giramos hacia el interior de la casa y de repente me sorprendió con un beso que me quitó el aliento.

—No creas que la celebración ha terminado —rió sobre mis labios—. Ahora que me convenciste de celebrar yo digo cuando termina.

Corrimos entre risas y besos hasta llegar a una habitación que habíamos acomodado para que Hugo jugara. El suelo estaba repleto de cojines y de mantas. Nos arrojamos encima. De lejos escuché a Bear ladrar. Tal vez estaba persiguiendo algún pájaro nocturno.

Desde que nos habíamos cambiado a esa casa todas las noches y días eran diferentes. Viajábamos cada dos semanas a Londres para visitar el restaurante y yo para visitar las vitrinas donde se estaban vendiendo mis diseños. A veces nos quedábamos un tiempo más para organizar los lanzamientos que Harry realizaba en el restaurante. El último había sido para patrocinar el equipo de Ron y había salido excelente. Todos los medios hablaron de ellos y del lugar. A la semana no dábamos abasto con las reservas.

Parecía que nuestras vidas habían encontrado el camino correcto, todo funcionaba de maravillas.

Al caer sobre los cojines me dejé llevar por la adrenalina y la pasión que siempre nos envolvía. A veces entre risas, otras veces de forma desmedida. Nunca sabíamos cómo acabaría la noche y eso hacía que cada día fuera una sorpresa.

Me encantaba vivir así, sin expectativas, esperando que la vida nos sorprendiera.

Nuestra ropa terminó desparramada sobre algunas cajas que estaban amontonadas a los costados. Las frazadas impidieron que nos congeláramos y los cojines que nos golpeáramos contra el suelo.

—Feliz cumpleaños —jadeé cuando me desplomé sobre él. Sentí sus manos acariciar mi espalda.

Apoyé la mejilla en su pecho escuchando su corazón acompasarse. Su risa revolvió algunos cabellos de mi cabeza.

—De haber sabido que mis celebraciones terminarían así… lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo —bromeó. Reí con él. Entonces suspiré.

—¿Harry? —me miró. Levanté la cabeza y apoyé la barbilla en su pecho. Los nervios comenzaron a jugarme una mala pasada—. ¿Algún día te has arrepentido de haber hecho todo lo que has logrado hasta ahora? Quiero decir… ¿Si tuvieras la posibilidad de volver a lo que tenías antes de… de nosotros?

Dibujó una sonrisa y guardé silencio.

—Siempre creí que este tipo de vida, más calmada, más… organizada sería aburrida. Siempre temí dejar de hacer lo que me gustaba si me comprometía con alguien, si formaba un hogar con alguien —amplió su sonrisa y acentuó la caricia en mi espalda—. Ya ves que me equivoqué. La verdad, creo que la vida que tenemos ha sido una gran decisión. Aunque viéndolo desde atrás, tal vez me habría aterrado hace algunos años tan solo de pensarlo.

—¿No te arrepientes entonces?

Se acomodó levantando la espalda y yo me hice a un lado, recostando la cabeza sobre un cojín y quedando bajo él.

—Sería un idiota si me arrepintiera —dijo acariciando mi mejilla. Me dio un beso en la nariz—. Eres insufrible —un beso en la mejilla—. Preguntona —un beso en la comisura de los labios—. Y algo mandona —un beso en los labios—. Pero eso hace que te quiera… y no te cambiaría por nadie.

Lo golpeé con un cojín en la cabeza.

—¡No soy nada de esas cosas! —exclamé divertida.

—¿Solo escuchaste eso? —se quejó—. Te acabo de decir algo tremendamente romántico y ni siquiera lo notaste.

Reí.

—Sí lo escuché —le di un beso suave y mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse. Las palmas me sudaron—. ¿Es decir que la vida que tenemos juntos es suficiente?

Sonrió de costado y me abrazó.

—Aunque ni yo me lo crea, lo es —bromeó. Quise agarrar otro cojín pero me detuvo—. Olvidé decir que también eres violenta.

—¡Harry! —exclamé. Comenzó a reír y hundió la cara en mi cuello—. Te estoy preguntando algo serio.

Lo escuché suspirar y levantó la cabeza juntando su nariz con la mía.

—Creo que la vida que hemos organizado juntos es sumamente satisfactoria —susurró—. Ya te lo dije, no me imaginó con ninguna otra, eres tú y nadie más.

Suspiré y sentí que un escalofrío me recorría el cuerpo. Por suerte no lo notó.

—Es bueno saberlo…—susurré. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Después de todo este tiempo te sientes insegura aún? —Un dejo de lástima apareció en sus ojos. Le acaricié la mejilla.

—No, no es eso —murmuré y luego suspiré dándome fuerzas—. Quería asegurarme de que lo nuestro finalmente encontró un suelo firme.

Alzó una ceja.

—Así es… —aseveró. Asentí.

—Eso es bueno… —volví a suspirar. Harry arqueó una ceja,

—¿Por qué…? Ginny… ¿qué sucede?

Apreté los labios con fuerza y achiqué un ojo. Luego respiré y solté el aire con fuerza.

—Yo… quería saberlo para… para poder entregarte tu regalo.

Soltó una carcajada sobre mi hombro volviendo a enterrar la cabeza en mi cuello.

—¿Eso era? Ginny, no tenías que hacer tanto melodrama para darme un regalo —rió levantando la cabeza—. Además, no tenías que hacerlo.

—Fue inevitable —contesté alzando un hombro—. Sí o sí te lo tendría que entregar tarde o temprano…

Volvió a reír y asintió.

—Está bien… —miró hacia todos lados—. ¿No me dirás que será otra ronda de…?—acarició mis muslos y me estremecí, negué con la cabeza rápidamente.

—Tal vez más tarde —jadeé. Achicó un ojo, divertido.

—¿Entonces…?

Suspiré tan profundamente que me llegaron a doler los pulmones.

—La verdad es que estará aquí dentro de unos siete meses —balbuceé mirando hacia el lado.

Frunció el ceño por largo rato. Yo lo miré fijamente.

—¿Cómo que siete me….?—sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, yo levanté los hombros volviendo a apretar la boca—. Ginny…Tú…tú…

Su voz se volvió casi un susurro imperceptible.

—Tengo diez semanas... —susurré. Por alguna razón estaba asustada, las pupilas de Harry se habían dilatado—. Sorpresa… —canté suavecito.

Creí que no me diría nada, pero entonces algo extraordinario sucedió. Comenzó a sonreír, una sonrisa que alcanzó sus ojos llenándolos de brillo.

—¿Estás embarazada?—susurró. Asentí.

—¿No te molesta? —pregunté incómoda. Rió.

—¿Molestarme? —preguntó sorprendido—. Después de la última vez que supe que…—suspiró—. Después de la última vez que tuviste aquella horrible pérdida jamás me quité de la cabeza cómo sería si tuviera un hijo contigo…y aquí estás, dándome esta maravillosa noticia.

Sonreí.

—¿Estás feliz entonces?

Me besó con fuerza y me abrazó apretándome a él.

—Jamás creí que una noticia cómo esta me alegraría la vida Ginny —dijo contento—. Hace algunos años tal vez me habría aterrado, habría arrancado, pero…estoy contigo, tenemos una casa, tenemos un hijo peludo al que mantener —rodó los ojos—. Y ahora uno nuestro… —me besó lentamente—…Gracias mi amor…

Le devolví el beso sorprendida. En los dos años que llevábamos juntos Harry jamás me había tratado con algún calificativo o palabra romántica que me definiera como su novia. Era la primera vez que me decía algo como aquello. No me di cuenta cuando comencé a llorar. Harry secó mis lágrimas y nos besamos otra vez. Su boca descendió hasta mi vientre y se quedó ahí, dando besos a un abdomen liso que ni siquiera mostraba señales de que hubiera alguien adentro.

—¿Cundo supiste? —preguntó mirando hacia arriba.

—Hace un mes —me mordí el labio cuando abrió los ojos con sorpresa—. Disculpa, quería asegurarme que de verdad había alguien ahí. Además, coincidía con tu cumpleaños.

Sonrió, como si con aquella disculpa pudiera liberarme de alguna recriminación por no haberle dicho nada.

—¿Alguien más lo sabe? —Negué con la cabeza—. ¿Y… es niño o niña?

Levanté un hombro.

—Es demasiado pronto para saber… Pero hay un corazón que late.

Volvió hasta mi cara y me acarició la mejilla. Miró hacia abajo y luego frunció el ceño.

—¿No le sucederá nada si… nosotros…? —me miró preocupado—. Ya sabes…

Negué con la cabeza.

—El doctor dijo que no había problema —reí enredando mis piernas con las suyas. Comenzó a besar mi cuello.

—Eso es bueno… no sé si soportaría siete meses en celibato…—masculló mordiendo mi oreja. Me estremecí y cerré los ojos.

—Sí… claro —me mordí la lengua. Tal vez no era bueno decirle que podrían existir ciertas restricciones, sobre todo después del nacimiento.

—¿Y ya pensaste en algún nombre? —preguntó, su boca se fue directo a la mía mientras nuestros cuerpos hacían contacto inminente.

—¿De verdad quieres hablar de esto mientras…? —me beso enredando su lengua con la mía y mi cerebro colapsó.

—Sí, tienes razón…—jadeó mientras se movía, elevé las caderas y reí.

—Albus… o Mía —gemí. Se detuvo un segundo para darme un beso en la barbilla. Nos miramos.

—Me gustan…

Sonreímos y nos volvimos a enredar en aquel ritual que tan bien conocíamos. No cabía más de felicidad, mi pecho estaba inflado. Seríamos una familia.  
A pesar de todo. De nuestro pasado, de nuestra historia, de nuestras personalidades… construiría una familia con mi mejor amigo.

Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

* * *

**NOTAS**

Los epílogos son cortitos y espero que éste les haya gustado.  
Decidí elegir el nombre de Mía como opción de niña ya que Lily está viva.

El epílogo Bonus es de Harry.

Las notas vienen al final del próximo.


	43. Epilogo BONUS

**Este es un epílogo cortito que salió en un momento de inspiración. Es un regalo para todos quienes me siguieron con esta historia. ¡GRACIAS TOTALES!**

**EPILOGO BONUS**

**HARRY**

La contemplé dormir. Eran las siete de la mañana y había pasado varias horas en vela. Ambos, en realidad. Pero ella se llevaba la mayor parte del trabajo.

Me levanté despacio, arropando a la bebita que dormía en mi pecho. Era el ritual de todos los días. Ginny la amamantaba tres veces en la noche y una a las seis de la madrugada. Luego me la entregaba y yo la colocaba sobre mi pecho y seguía durmiendo con ella hasta entrada la mañana.

Siempre fui un tipo al que le gustaba el mundo liberal, las fiestas, las bromas, las mujeres sin nombre. Mirando hacia atrás me daba cuenta de lo imbécil que había sido. Mi vida podría haber tomado un rumbo mucho más certero si tan solo hubiese comprendido que estabilizarse no significaba estar detrás de un escritorio. Estabilizarse significaba ser feliz.

Yo no era feliz y nunca lo había sido gracias a lo que Cho me había hecho. Sus palabras me habían transformado en un idiota que creía que todas las mujeres serían como ella, que todas serían capaces de destruirme. Así que las usaba para no sentir. Para que fuera totalmente lo contrario.

Ginny suspiró a mi lado, le acaricie la mejilla y se arropó bajo las mantas. Estábamos en pleno invierno.

Mía hizo un ruidito en mis brazos y abrió sus ojos de un color indefinido. Su cabello era castaño, cosa curiosa si tanto su madre como yo teníamos colores diferentes.

—Hola bonita…—susurré. Bostezó y luego volvió a cerrar sus ojos. Tenía apenas dos semanas, pero era como si hubiese nacido en aquel mismo instante.

De tan solo recordarlo se me erizaban los vellos de los brazos. Era tan pequeña que cabía en mis dos manos hecha un ovillito.

Mía había nacido en la peor semana del año, justo el día que una nevada cubrió los alrededores de Ambleside. Estábamos solos con Ginny, las calles estaban anegadas y las líneas telefónicas cortadas. Al parecer en momentos de caos nada funcionaba, los celulares colapsaron… todo.  
No teníamos cómo llamar al médico cuando Ginny rompió la bolsa y tampoco podíamos salir de la casa, todas las carreteras y accesos estaban cerrados.

Así que ella hizo lo único que se le ocurrió y que parecía ser lo más sensato en aquel momento: Llenó la tina con agua caliente…. Y recibimos a nuestra hija… solos.  
Viéndola dormir aún sentía escalofríos de tan solo recordar aquel momento. Su fuerza, su valentía, el coraje que había tenido para enfrentarse a aquella situación. Solo pude apoyarla y dejarla hacer lo que creía que era correcto en aquel momento.  
No teníamos luz, la casa estaba a oscuras y solo nos manejamos con un par de velas y algunas linternas mientras afuera azotaba una tormenta de nieve. Mía nació en nuestra tina que por suerte era suficientemente amplia, en medio de la penumbra que irradiaban las velas y entre las manos de Ginny y las mías.

Fue el momento más intenso de mi vida. Y eso que no fui yo el que tuvo que expulsar a un ser humano del cuerpo.

Me levanté sosteniendo a Mía con su mantita (que Ginny le había tejido); de repente tenía la sensación de que desaparecería debajo de tanto arrope.  
Caminé hasta la sala seguido por Jhonny (Bear) —desde que había nacido, nuestro cachorro la seguía a todos lados, como si la protegiera—, en el exterior brillaba un radiante sol de invierno luego de la tormenta de la noche anterior. El lago brillaba y el cielo se reflejaba azul en su superficie. Algunas nubes bajas cubrían la cubre de las montañas al horizonte. Todo se veía extraordinariamente verde. Aunque el frío se filtraba a través del vidrio. Debían hacer fácil cero grados. Jhonny rasguñó la ventana y lo dejé salir para que persiguiera a los pájaros que estaban en el jardín. Con tanto pelo por supuesto que no sentiría frío.

Me senté en uno de los sofás, Mía hizo un ruidito y la alejé de mi pecho colocándola frente a mí. Bostezó otra vez y abrió sus ojos intentando enfocar.

—Buenos días…—susurré. Se llevó las manitos a las mejillas, como si estuviera reconociéndose y un par de burbujas reventaron en sus labios. Suspiré anonadado.

¿Realmente con Ginny habíamos creado aquella belleza? ¿Era posible amar a dos mujeres más que a mi propia vida? Jamás creí que existiera un sentimiento como aquel. Era surrealista.

Me acerqué hasta su carita y le sonreí.

—Te amo…—le susurré. Hizo otro ruidito y volví a derretirme.

—Hola…—escuché la voz de Ginny a mi espalda, me volteé con sorpresa. No la escuché venir. Llevaba ese suéter rosa con motitas y un pantalón holgado. Sus pies vestían unas botas con forma de conejito. Le sonreí y me hice a un lado. Apoyé a Mía en mi pecho y estiré mi brazo ara que Ginny se cobijara bajo él.

—No quise despertaste, no dormiste nada anoche —le dije con suavidad. Bostezó y se acurrucó en mi pecho juntando su nariz con la de Mía.

—No me importa no dormir, lo hago por ella —dijo con una de las sonrisas más hermosas que le había visto. La forma en la que miraba a nuestra hija y cómo le sonreía era uno de los gestos más bellos que hubiese imaginado. Le di un beso en la coronilla.

—Eres extraordinaria…—le dije apoyando mi mejilla en su cabeza—. Yo no podría…

—Lógico, eres hombre, no tienes leche —rió bajito. Mía comenzó a quejarse. Le acaricié la espalda con suavidad sobre las mantas, Ginny le dio un beso en la nariz—. Hola mi amor…—le cantó.

La miré un segundo y sonreí internamente. Ambas eran la mejor decisión que había tomado en mi vida. Si las perdía, no sabía qué sería de mí.

—Tenla un segundo —nos separamos y le entregué la bebé a Ginny—. Tengo que ir al baño —le expliqué. Ginny enredó sus piernas sobre el sofá y se acurrucó con Mía en su pecho desplazando las mantas sobre sus cuerpos.

Me alejé y las contemplé desde el pasillo. Caminé hasta nuestra habitación donde una pequeña cuna sin barandal frontal estaba pegada a la cama por el lado de Ginny. De esa forma ambas podían dormir juntas sin que ella se levantara por las noches.

Fui hasta mi velador y abrí un cajón. Miré hacia dentro y tomé lo que andaba buscando. Lo sostuve entre mis dedos sopesando las posibilidades en un millón. Jamás en todo lo que llevaba de vida creí que haría algo como eso. Pero ya estaba, la decisión estaba tomada. No había vuelta atrás.

Regresé hasta la sala y mi pecho se llenó de calor cuando escuché a Ginny cantar. Nunca había sido afinada, siempre cató pésimo, pero parecía que tenía un tono especial reservado solo para Mía.

Cuando llegué a su lado me miró y sonrió. Podía decir lo que quisiera acerca de no dormir y que no le importaba, pero yo notaba las ojeras bajo sus ojos y la expresión cansada que la acompañaba día a día. Sin embargo el brillo en ellos era diferente, y ahí me daba cuenta que sin importar cuán cansada estuviera, disfrutaba de hacer lo que fuera por Mía.

Me senté a su lado y la besé, sorprendiéndola.

—¿Y a ti qué bicho te picó? —preguntó curiosa. La miré fijamente y aferré lo que tenía en mi mano con fuerza—. ¿Estás bien?

—Perfectamente…—asentí nervioso. Ella alzó una ceja. Miré a Mía y le acaricié la cabecita.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó adivinando mi comportamiento. Reí. Atrapado.

—Es que estoy a punto de hacer algo que jamás creí hacer…

Se incorporó asustada.

—Harry, ¿qué?…

Volví a sonreír. Entonces la abracé y la besé una vez más.

—Te amo…—le susurré. Sus ojos se abrieron con impresión, sus labios se separaron lentamente. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

—¿Qué dijiste? —balbuceó.

Volví a reír.

—Que te amo, tonta —la besé de nuevo y luego a Mía en su nariz—. Las amo…

—No entiendo…—quise reír de su reacción. Era comprensible. En todo el tiempo que llevábamos juntos nunca le había dicho que la amaba, solo que la quería. Pero la verdad era que mis sentimientos por ella habían crecido desde el momento que nos separamos en el aeropuerto, cuando nuestras vidas siguieron caminos diferentes. Siempre quise decírselo, pero nunca estuve listo para ello. Hasta ese momento.

—Te amo Ginny, y si bien tenemos una familia, un hogar, una vida juntos… nunca le pusimos nombre a lo nuestro…

Se sonrojó.

—Lo sé… aprendimos a vivir con eso y a mí me gusta así.

Asentí.

—Pero yo ya no quiero vivir teniéndote a mi lado sin señalarte como la persona que quiero que seas para mí…

Rió con sarcasmo.

—¿Y qué quieres que sea, Potter?

—Mi esposa —susurré y abrí mi mano. Los ojos de Ginny se fueron directo a la palma. Jamás la había visto tan sorprendida—. Cásate conmigo.

Su boca se mantuvo abierta por largo rato mirando la mano. No había una caja ni una petición de rosillas, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer. El anillo era un aro simple, plateado, con tres piedras pequeñas y brillantes en la punta.

—¿Qué cosa…?

Comencé a reír.

—¿De verdad me harás repetirlo de nuevo? —me quejé—. Acabo de pediré algo que jamás creí que haría, ¿sabes el trabajo que me costó? no me humilles ahora —Sus ojos me miraron fijamente, se reacomodó y miró a nuestra hija.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Me casó con tu padre?

Como si la hubiese entendido Mía abrió los ojos y me miró, esbozando una mueca indefinida que se asimiló bastante a una sonrisa —aunque era poco probable que lo fuera—.

—¿Entonces…? ¿Me dejarás esperando? —bromeé. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras sonreía. Un tic que solía hacer cuando estaba nerviosa o ansiosa.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó levantando una ceja. Agaché la cabeza derrotado, ella comenzó a reír.

—¡Ginny!

Entonces pasó un brazo por mi cuello y me acercó hasta ella, besándome. Le devolví el beso cuidando de no aplastar a la bebé.

—¿Eso es un sí? —pregunté sobre sus labios. Ella miró al techo como si lo pensara. Luego me volvió a mirar y sonrió radiante.

—Sí, Harry —sonrió—. Me caso contigo.

Nunca creí que me pondría nervioso con algo así, pero me demoré más de lo que creí en colocarle el anillo en el dedo. Le besé la mano y nos acurrucamos en el sillón. Mía había despertado e intentaba mantener sus ojitos abiertos. Enfocó su mirada hacia nosotros y suspiré.

—Sé que no viene al caso, pero… de alguna manera extraña tengo que agradecerle al idiota de Michael por haber olvidado su aniversario hace cinco años —susurré. Ginny me miró frunciendo el ceño. Sabía que el nombre del imbécil no le gustaría, pero sus ojos estaban teñidos de curiosidad.

—¿A qué viene eso? —quiso saber.

Moví la cabeza.

—De no haber sido por él no te habrías aparecido en el bar con Luna… y nunca te habrá conocido.

Ella se acurrucó en mi pecho, Mía seguía mirándonos. Una risa escapó de sus labios.

—Algo bueno hizo el idiota entonces —le acaricié el brazo.

—Lo único bueno —puntualicé.

Comenzamos a reír y de repente me sorprendió con un beso.

—También te amo, Potter.

Jamás creí que aquella palabra saldría de mis labios o de los de ella. Y escucharla y sentirla se sentía increíble. ¿Por qué me había demorado tanto en darme cuenta?  
La besé de vuelta sintiéndome tremendamente feliz. Tal vez eran etapas, nunca lo sabría. Así como tampoco podría suponer cómo sería mi vida si Ginny no se hubiese aparecido en ella. Tal vez nunca me habría sanado de lo de Cho, tal vez, habría embarazado a una desconocida, o tal vez, habría terminado festejando toda mi vida en diferentes fiestas alrededor del mundo.

Como fueran las posibilidades, sorpresivamente no las echaba de menos. Porque aunque jamás en mi vida lo hubiese imaginado, tener a Ginny y a Mía entre mis brazos, era lo mejor que me había sucedido... y no lo cambiaría ni por la mejor fiesta del mundo.

* * *

**NOTAS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS**

Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a cada una de mis maravillosas y maravillosos lectores que me acompañaron durante un año en la elaboración de esta historia.  
Sé que son muchos y me encantaría mencionarlos a todos, pero ustedes saben quiénes son. Tanto a través de Facebook como por la misma página de Fanictions, realmente les agradezco mucho por el apoyo que me brindaron y sus maravillosas palabras de aliento para seguir escribiendo.

También quiero agradecerle al Foro Chocolate y Menta (a su fan page principalmente), por haberme publicitado todos los meses.  
Esta historia no iba a suponer un gran desafío y de hecho, de todas las que he escrito, es la que más me ha entretenido.  
La finalicé hace varias semanas y no puedo creer aún que haya escrito hasta dos capítulos semanales. Lo lamento por la publicación semana a semana, pero así me daba tiempo de editar.

Sobre la historia de Harry: Nunca me ha gustado eso de que "persona X, cambia por amor". La verdad es que no quería que Harry dejara de ser quién era. Eso no significa que no haya madurez de por medio. Es decir, el personaje que es sicópata, lo será siempre, el que es alcohólico, lo será siempre, y el que es mujeriego, lo será siempre. Sin importar lo que ocurra.  
Harry era fiestero, pero solo porque no quería pasar de nuevo por una mujer como Cho, simplemente dejó de confiar en ellas. Hasta que Ginny le demostró lo contrario. Harry maduró y comenzó a ser quién realmente era, pero sin dejar de lado sus ambiciones personales.  
Si en algún punto de la historia transformé a Harry en un tipo que cambió fácilmente y dejó de ser quién era —sin haberlo propuesto—, por favor háganmelo saber para poder re editar la historia en las futuras versiones.

Sobre la hija que tuvieron. Sé que en el canon James es el primero en nacer, pero ya que James y Lily están vivos en esta historia, quise darle una vuelta y dejarles una hija —más que nada para que Harry tenga dos mujeres en su vida—, con un nombre diferente.

Sobre Ginny no tengo mucho más que decir, salvo que espero que su evolución haya sido satisfactoria a nivel literario y que no haya quedado como víctima —es lo que menos quisiera—, de hecho, este epílogo iba a tratar la historia del parto, pero ya era demasiado, así que lo hice más familiar.

Y eso… intenté trabajar a fondo el drama sicológico con ambos personajes, tanto por el lado de Molly con Ginny, como por el lado de Cho con Harry.  
Es probable que en las futuras ediciones se alarguen o se agreguen capítulos nuevos, ya que como era fanfic intenté acortar los tiempos de publicación. Es probable que en la nueva re edición tenga algo más para poder profundizar en otros aspectos.  
De todas formas aquello lo informaré a través de redes sociales.

Y eso sería todo.  
Nuevamente mil gracias a todos mis maravillosos lectores.  
Si quieren leer algo más —para todos los que me dicen que se van a quedar sin lectura—, pueden revisar la lista de fanfics que tengo en mi perfil o, los invito cordialmente a seguir a mi amiga personal Personaggio. Sus historias son geniales y siempre llenas de misterio. Además que su nivel gramatical y de redacción es fantástico. Les recomiendo que sigan la historia "Ilusión". Todavía está publicándose pero es buenísima.

¡Nos leemos pronto! No olviden seguirme por redes porque las sorpresas no han acabado.

Kate.-


End file.
